Fireteam Dagger
by CharmedPluto
Summary: Jayden Cobalt is the last member of a family of blacksmiths and musicians from the Golden Age. Follow him as he takes his place among a Fireteam of very powerful yet unsung heroes. Fireteam Dagger. D2 will be a separate story
1. Chapter 1

The world was quiet, peaceful, and all remained still. A small little light floated about in the ruins of Western Europe. It combed the vast overgrowth that consumed an old flight-line from The Before, a perpetual dark age where mankind lived in ignorant bliss of the battle between light and dark. That all changed however when the Traveler arrived. With its vast Light it raised humanity towards enlightenment and brought about a Golden Age of progress and prosperity. Technology jumped forward 100 years in an instant and for the next few centuries it would make leaps and bounds. There was peace and people couldn't be more happy and proud. We colonized both Venus and Mars, making one a massive center for education and research and the other would become a center for trade and commerce. Earth, humanity's cradle, became our capital where our governments upheld and created laws that kept the peace and all marveled at the Traveller which had made it possible.

But peace is only the prelude to war. What followed next not even the maddest of madmen would've wished upon us.

Everything collapsed.

The righteous turned dark. Enemies showed up from everywhere. The loss was massive. And yet, it seemed necessary. When everything fell apart our Traveller attempted to flee. Instead a Russian AI decided to halt it. It did. Using an arsenal of doomsday weapons, Rasputin took down the Traveler forcing it to remain on Earth as the world it had raised from ignorance collapsed in on itself. The Fallen Skiffs descended from the skies along with Hive Tombships on Earth. Cabal ships came to Mars and the Vex appeared almost everywhere. Against their might we lost everything..

That's supposedly when I died. That's supposedly when Wolf died. That's when Luisa Dodge died.

My name is Jayden Cobalt. I'm a Warlock. I doubt anyone's ever going to read this or even care enough about my fireteam to figure out what happened to us. At the time of writing this we are still alive, stuck on the Dreadnaught with no ships. I'll leave you with my story and if by some cosmic chance you of some future or past happen across it, bring it to the Vanguard and have them lay our team to rest.

The first thing I remember when I woke up was noise. Lots of it. I found myself dressed in white robes pants gauntlets and boots. Had I remembered what I was wearing last I would've questioned what the hell these were. I could feel a helmet on my head too. I stood up slowly trying to get my bearings but only had time to register that some light was flying at me. A blade lowered and the light crashed into it splashing like water and dispersing. A hand grabbed me and forced me back practically throwing me against a crashed rusted car.

"Stay down!" a voice snapped.

Standing in front of me was a girl, clad in skin tight chemical gear. Her helmet made her look all the more intimidating. She had a weapon in her hands, a pistol. No it was bigger..

I couldn't help but stare in awe as her weapon spat rounds with a thunderous roar. Whatever was shooting at us stopped after a little while. She looked down at me, expression hidden behind her helmet, and offered me a hand up.

"Take it easy." she said, "First time resurrection's pretty rough for any Guardian."

I made a face, "Say what now?"

A little machine floated up to me its single eye on me

"Hello Guardian." it said.

"Ghost..." the girl said.

"Right. Listen, Guardian, we'll explain what's happening later. Right now we need to get you to the City."

"Locking for transmat," the girl commented, "Fifteen seconds."

There was a screeching sound off in the distance. A hoard of creatures charged at us, they were hunched over and thin yet they moved swiftly. They had long claws sparking with electricity and no eyes to speak of. There was a second or two when I though the girl was going to be consumed by them as they drew closer.

The last noise I heard that day was a weird almost barbaric grunting a la Conan the Barbarian.

"Hgnnn!" a deep and mechanical voice grunted.

From out of the air, flying at the ground like Superman was another whatever this girl was. A Guardian? He was glowing silvery blue, body encased in lightning as he slammed into the ground sending a shockwave outward. The skinny creatures scattered and disintegrated in the blast. I had to cover my ears because the impact was so loud.

"Thanks Wolf, but I could've taken them." the girl said.

Wolf stood, and walked over point at her gun, "We both know Hawkmoon only has 12 rounds, Luisa. Even with all headshots you would not have been able to stop them."

Luisa shrugged and holstered her weapon as a ship descended from the sky. From the tilt of her head, it seemed Luisa had winked at Wolf, "See you back at the tower."

I felt weightless for a moment and the next thing I knew I was aboard Luisa's ship.

"Strap in newbie, we're taking you home."

I shook my head trying to gather my scattered thoughts.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?"

Luisa had shed her helmet, having set it on the co-pilot seat. Her black hair hung to just above her shoulders and was a little messy. Without looking up at me she answered.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"You're a Guardian now."

"A what? You mean those heroes that protect the Traveler?"

"That's us." she stood after a moment and faced me. Her eyes were a deep blue and her face was young, yet she seemed wise beyond her years. If I had to guess, I'd say she was from the America. Then again she could've also been from Mars for all I knew.

"Name's Luisa Dodge, you?"

"Jayden. Jayden Cobalt."

"Cobalt? I've heard that name before. Can't remember where but I have definitely heard it."

"Yeah, my family made swords and other pre-golden age weapons for art and decoration. We have a shop just outside of Baltimore."

She raised a brow, "What year do you think it is?"

"2140."

"Try 2640,"

The little robot floated up to me again looking me over. Luisa crossed her arms, "You sure took your time finding your Guardian didnt you?"

It faced her, "It's not my fault his signal was coming from one of the darkest parts of the E.D.Z,"

"E.D.Z?"

"European Dead Zone." Luisa commented dismissively, "It covers an area from the UK to just passed the Ukraine." she faced my Ghost again, "You still took half a millennium to find him."

"Again, I blame the E.D.Z,"

"Blame whatever you want, you've got your Guardian now. And from those robes and the bond on his arm I'm guessing he's a Warlock."

"Correct."

I looked at my hands, "A Warlock? Like a wizard? I don't know any magic tricks."

"You'll learn, don't worry about that. Ikora Rey loves teaching."

The ship lurched into a dive not even an hour later. Luisa keyed a comn.

"Tower, Dagger 1 requesting landing clearance."

"Clearance approved, proceed to Hanger 4 1."

"Copy." she clicked off the channel, "Wolf, meet at the usual spot."

"Got it."

The ship dropped in and landed a few minutes later. I waited until the ship stopped before I unbuckled and stood.

"Follow me, and we'll get you set up." she instructed

"You think I want this?"

"Oh trust me, Jay, I know you don't want this."

"What?"

"Hun, you think I wanted this? Hell, I showed up here about a year ago and started thinking to myself well shit, I'm not cut out for this. I barely know how to use a gun or whatever the hell this Light stuff is that's supposedly flowing through me and brought me back to life," she started rambling

I cut her off, "Wait a minute, you didn't want this either? So why are you so bent on setting me up to suddenly have the same life as you."

"Because you don't have a choice. The Traveler chose you to be a Guardian so like or not you're one of us."

We stepped off the ship and outside onto a huge patio atop a great tower that overlooked a city easily twice the size of New York City. There were Guardians everywhere, buying weapons and armor, talking to one another and there was even a game of Keep-Away going on just across from us.

"The Guardian's life isn't so bad when you look at it though."

The ball zipped towards me.

"Heads up!" Someone called.

An instinct kicked in and I caught it without a problem. A group of Guardians came my way all of them about as big, if not bigger than Wolf, or at least they looked like that in their gear. I tossed the ball back as Luisa and I made our way towards a staircase that led below the patio.

"Not so bad you say?"

"That's a voice I haven't heard." Another spoke.

From up ahead was a conference room style table with a map laid out across it. An Exo sporting a hooded cloak was looking at us. There was an Awoken too, standing at the end of the table his eyes deadlocked on me. And then there was Ikora Rey, who watched me with a smile.

"Guys meet Jayden Cobalt." Luisa said.

I'm a bit of an awkward guy so I didn't say much, only tried to keep my nerves under control

"Alright," Luisa said, "From the left that's Cayde-6 the Hunter Commander, Zavala the Titan Commander and then this girl right here, she's your boss that's Ikora Rey the Warlock Commander."

"Welcome to the Tower, Guardian." Zavala greeted.

"Thanks for having me...I guess."

"Luisa," Cayde said, "I want you to keep an eye on this one."

I didn't really acknowledge Cayde's request at the time.

"Why do I have to babysit the newbie?"

"Because I said so...and I think it'll be good for your fireteam to be full again."

I zoned out as Ikora pulled me aside, "Like Zavala said, welcome, there's a lot you have to do here so we'll go ahead and get you started."

"Okay."

"First you need a ship. Go to the Hanger and talk to Amanda Holiday."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have any weapons?"

I shook my head in denial.

"Alright I'll talk to our gunsmith and get a weapon for you. We'll go ahead and get you a ship and a room here at the Tower."

Luisa and Ikora led me inside and down a few hallways. She picked a room out, number 311, and handed me the keys

"Your room can be rearranged however you like, we serve meals in the dining hall on the fourth floor the place is open 24/7 and as long as your keep your room in relatively good shape we really don't mind how you live your life." Ikora said

I slipped the key into the metal lock on this simple oak wood door and twisted it until the lock clicked free. By now Ikora had left leaving Luisa and I alone. I stepped inside and looked around. The walls were a silvery white color, there was a single bed, queen sized, that looked fresh made with brand new linens. There was a desk a dresser and a small nightstand all made of treated wood. There was a computer on the desk also, I assumed it had a LAN connection but didn't count on it. There was also a door that led into a bathroom and a closet. I took my helmet off and flopped onto the bed groaning a little. I rolled over looking at the window which had a view of the City below me. The Last City.

"Pretty isn't it?"

I turned back around and there was Luisa, smiling at me.

"Luisa right?" I asked.

"That's me. And it's your lucky day I guess because as of tomorrow you're my team's new Warlock."

"Wait what?!"

"That's what I was saying. I mean, for fuck's sake they should at least get you spun up on how we operate. We don't know your subclass, or what weapons you are comfortable using, or anything important. Wolf and I are already pretty well off with just the two of us."

"Thanks I guess. Look, I don't want to intrude on your fireteam or whatever it's called, you seem to be able to handle yourselves without my help."

"Oh well." Luisa patted my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm just hoping you're a Sunsinger first and a Voidwalker later."

"I'll pretend I know what that means."

She shrugged, "Eh, you'll find out soon enough. There should be a change of clothes for you in the dresser. When you're on the patio you'll be in your combat gear, helmets are optional."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, three things. First, don't touch a Hunter without permission, second don't interrupt a Warlock when it comes to any sort of research discussion, and don't fist bump a Titan unless you want a broken hand."

"Okay then. I'll keep that in mind."

Luisa left me her Ghost's frequency and told me to call when I had a ship. She mentioned something about a guy named Shaxx but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Despite being in chem gear and sporting a cannon that would make any man jealous, I couldn't help think she was kinda cute. Her hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my day dream.

"You still there, Jay?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm still here. What were you saying?"

She crossed her arms, "You were checking me out weren't you?"

I felt my face burn, "No! I was um...uh..."

She laughed, "Trust me, you aren't the first Warlock to pay me a compliment." -she winked at me smirking as she did.

My face flustered eveb more red.

"Oh my gods your face. Are you sure you weren't checking out my good looks?"

I didn't say anything.

"Trust me, I'm a little out of your league. When you kill an Ahamkara then we'll talk."

I shook my head before looking around the room again, "So where did Ghost go?"

She held her hand out, light pooled in her palm and a Ghost emerged from the light, "My Ghost is right here. Yours is probably still sitting in you backpack."

I opened my hand turning it palm up and reach down deep focusing on making my Ghost appear. As if on queue the little machine cane forth in a pool of digital light.

"See you around Jay," Luisa said and left.

"Did you catch what she said about Lord Shaxx?" Ghost asked when she was gone.

"No."

"After she shows you around the tower and you are comfortable with finding your way around you're going into the Crucible to train with Shaxx."

"Crucible with Shaxx. Okay got it."

"You should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a bit of a messy one. My alarm went off which scared me out of my mind so much so that I think I nearly threw the clock across the room. After that incident, I hopped into the shower only for the head to decide to give the bird, and break which caused a torrent of superheated water to turn my entire body blood red from practically boiling alive. Afterword I went to throw my gear on and managed to somehow put my pants on backwards. I sighed and headed out when my gear was properly equipped. I had my helmet hanging from my belt as I stepped outside to meet Luisa. Now that we weren't being shot at I was able to get a good look at her gear. She wore a red hooded cloak, which had teeth lining the hood and looked pretty torn up, probably from use. Her armor was pitch black and mixed with reds and whites. One knee pad was spiked and the other was rounded almost like an emblem of some kind. Her chest plate was divided into three parts with her neck line being red the top right section was white and the rest was black. Her helmet, which hung at her waist, was jagged, painted gunmetal grey, and almost looked like a face. Her gauntlets didn't seem to fit the rest of the armor. They were silver and shined to a bright polish. They looked like scales almost. They made her fingers look like they had silvery nails on them. She spotted me with those pretty blue eyes and smiled waving me over.

"Wassup, Jayden."

"Hi," I replied walking over.

"C'mon, let's get you armed and up to speed."

I heard a voice, a soft yet high pitched one and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I ignored it until just before we got to the Gunsmith's kiosk.

"Do you hear that voice?" I asked.

"Hm?" her eyes widened, "Oh shit, you can hear them can't you?"

Her tone sounded slightly annoyed and not too worried. She slapped her shoulders and growled, "Shut up. Be nice to our new guy."

"What the hell? Are you talking to your armor?"

"Yeah, these are Sealed Ahamkara's Grasps, it's a long story that I'd rather not go into yet cause it involves exotics which you don't know about yet."

"Sure..."

From there I met the Gunsmith, an Exo named Banshee-66. He took me back to a firing range and had me try out all different kinds of weapons. After trying out more weapons than I care to admit, I settled for a Scout Rifle from Omolon, a sniper rifle from Hakke and I couldn't decide on a heavy weapon so I elected not to use one for now.

"Scout Rifles eh?" Luisa commented, "I'm more of a Pulse Rifle girl."

"I'm alright with Pulse Rifles, I have nothing against them I would just rather use a Scout Rifle."

"Okay, big shot, it's time to meet up with Shaxx and get you into the Crucible."

"I've been meaning to ask you something," I commented as we made our way back to the Vanguard office, "What exactly is the Crucible?"

"A series of training regimens put together by Lord Shaxx. He's a veteran of the Battle at Twilight Gap and really good at teaching new Guardians."

I made it my job to just pretend I knew what Luisa was talking about and do the research on it later. When we came in to the hallway just before the Vanguard room, Luisa hooked a right and took me to a desk where a Titan, clad in full armor was waiting. His helmet was on so I couldn't see his face. The helm bore bull horns one of which was broken. His armor was mostly white but with stripes of yellow and green scattered throughout. Sitting on his desk were broken parts of weapons. Whatever that weapon had been it was useless now. I saw intricate wolf designs all over it. The barrel was large giving the indication that it was a rocket launcher most likely.

"Admiring the Gjallarhorn are you, Warlock?" the Titan commented looking up from what I could only assume was a computer.

"Gjallarhorn?"

"There's a sad story behind it, one I don't care to tell."

"Lord Shaxx," Luisa cut in, "This is Jayden Colbalt."

"Our newest Guardian? How interesting."

"Zavala wants him to start training right away. We need him spun up quick and then he'll be deploying with Dagger on our next Strike."

Shaxx seemed to be looking me over, he said nothing for a moment.

"Alright then. Here's how this is going to work. Hop on your ship and fly to these coordinates on this day next week. Be there by sunset."

"I will," I told him.

Luisa and I headed out and made our way towards the Hanger. It was there I would meet Amanda Holiday, the Shipwright for the Vanguard and a former Hunter. It took about an hour of nothing but discussion and paperwork to get myself a ship requisitioned but by the end of it all I had one to call my own. Luisa and I headed back to the patio.

"Okay," she said, "That was actually easier than I thought it would be."

"Now what?"

"Well I'm off today, and Wolf should be back from Mars shortly. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure."

We headed back to the bar below the hanger. I ordered my favorite drink and Luisa ordered hers. And we just sat there bullshitting for the next few hours before Wolf showed up. By then I had drank probably 9 shots so I was feeling good.

"Hey Wolf!" I called waving him over and nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. The Exo Titan made his way over and sat down.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Two hours tops." Luisa replied finishing her drink. It looked like an iced tea but when she had told me it was from and old place called Long Island I understood what it really was. If she was feeling all that alcohol she wasn't letting on.

"Well let me join you two. We can discuss our new Warlock's position."

"That's so like you Wolf. Always business and no fun."

"Hey, I can have fun too! This is just a big thing for us."

"You're really quick to want Pluto's shoes filled aren't you?"

I raised a brow but listened in.

"C'mon, Luisa, no one could fill Pluto's shoes. Not completely at least."

"Who's Pluto?" I asked.

Wolf turned and looked like he was about to speak but Luisa cut him off

"He's no one."

Her tone was defensive and almost sad. Now I got why she wasn't really showing much emotion while this drunk.

"Oh come on, he deserves to know."

"No he doesn't. Not yet anyway."

Wolf seemed to frown, but it was hard to tell due to an Exo's lack of facial expressions. Why didn't I deserve to know who this Pluto character was? It was probably because I was new to this whole Guardian thing.

"As long as you eventually tell him, I'm fine with that."

"Drop the subject please, Wolf."

"Very well."

Wolf sat down, "So Jayden, how has the tower been treating you?"

This was where I proved just how good I was feeling,

"Well I've got a starship, a date to start my Crucible training and I'm in a bar below a hanger drinking Captain and Coke with a girl and an Exo I just met through the condition of waking up somewhere in London 500 years in the future with crazy zombie looking things coming at me prompting the two thus mentioned to save my life and bring me here in order to take on a life I never wanted and fill shoes I'm just now finding out about because this Pluto character is either missing, quit the team, or dead." I took a breath and downed my tenth shot, "I'd say this place is treating me pretty fucking well."

Wolf laughed, "You rant as much as Luisa does sometimes."

Luisa beamed at him.

"Oh come on you can't deny that."

Luisa shrugged, looked at her drink, twisted the glass in her fingers and finally drank the last of it, "Alright Jayden, listen up."

I leaned in.

"I'm not going to lie to you, you're stepping into some shoes that Wolf and I would rather leave unfilled. But in order for us to do Strike level missions we have to have a third member. Otherwise we get stuck doing patrols. I want to fight the Darkness, drive it away from the city and roaming around in random locations for preset amounts of time gathering weather reports and intel that we already know is not the way to go about it. You get me?'

"Yeah."

"Good. Tomorrow when you go into the Crucible, show us all what you can do."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Wolf commented.

Luisa smiled, but not her regular one, this one was sly and cunning, almost like she knew something was about to happen

"How many shots have you had?"

I downed my drink, "11 shots of Captain with Coke, why?"

She glanced over toward a dart board that was hanging on the wall. I shook my head.

"Oh no, even sober I suck at darts."

"Aw that's too bad."

"I have an idea." Wolf said and stood. He flagged a waiter down said something I couldn't make out and handed her a weird looking gold coin. After examining it, she looked at us.

"What're you drinking, hun?"

"Captain Morgan spiced rum." I told her

"And you Ms. Dodge?"

"Smirnoff Iced Vodka."

Wolf looked at Luisa and seemed to smile a bit. The Hunter nodded.

"I'll join them, gimme Crown Royal Whiskey."

She nodded and disappeared behind the bar.

"Ever play Quarters Jayden." Luisa asked me.

"Only once in College, why?"

"How about Beer Pong?" Wolf asked.

"Yes. That is one of the memories I have from before now. My friends and I played all kinds of drinking games in College when not researching something. I should know what but I don't recall."

"Okay, this is Strange Coin Pong."

I raised a brow and as soon as I was about to ask, three Pool racks were set in front of each of us. They had 15 shot glasses in each and the bar tender poured out respective drinks in each one.

"Just like in Quarters you have to bounce the coin into the shot glass. If you make it then whose ever glass it is they have to drink it. You run out of drinks you lose."

"Easy enough. I'm already pretty drunk right now so I have no idea how well this is going to go."

Since Wolf had the coin he went first. And being completely sober he still managed to miss Luisa's front cup. Luisa recovered the coin and bounced it right into my first shot glass. I frowned glaring at her a bit

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." she still had that damned smile on her face.

I took the coin and returned the favor landing it along one of her back row. She shrugged and drank.

Wolf shot again this time landing right in Luisa's cup.

"Well fuck you too Wolf..." she feigned.

The Titan laughed.

Luisa's next shot missed landing too short of mine.

We went on for what felt like hours, joking laughing and drinking. But it started to come down to the wire. Wolf had lost already so it was between me and a very drunk Hunter. Each of us had one shot left. Both were equal distance and we had been missing left and right. A crowd formed. Guardians bet on us. According to one Guardian, an Awoken Hunter, Luisa was the Strange Coin Pong champion having never lost a single game. I was going to change that. I took the coin in hand took my time lining up the shot. And my hand whipped forward smacking the coin against the table as was the rule. Things seemed to slow, maybe it really did maybe I was just that drunk, but I watched that coin for what had to have been a minute at the least. It flipped through the air, perfectly on target for the glass and it landed on the floor.

"No that was perfect!"

Luisa laughed.

"I call Hacks!"

Luisa recovered the coin and bounced it right into my last glass. That was the end. I had lost.

I took my shot and drank it like a pro, the whole time beaming at Luisa, "I'll get you next time."

"We'll drink again after you get out of the Crucible."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up much later than I would like to have. I sat up clutching my head groaning as I did.

"Ghost." I moaned trying not to throw up

The little bot appeared and rolled its single eye, "I had a feeling that drinking all that alcohol was a bad idea."

"So why didn't you stop me?"

"Because it was funny watching you try to take down Luisa and fail."

I made a face, "Wow, dick move."

All it did was make clicking sounds at me.

"I need water and a coffee..."

I got out of bed, got dressed in my gear and headed to the chow hall. My cure all for a hangover was as follows; scrambled eggs cooked in bacon grease, bacon, hashbrowns with cheese and ham, a tall coffee black with two sugar, a big glass of iced water and an aspirin or two. I got down there and got my food and drink and picked a seat having to tough out the headache long enough to eat a little. The next thing I saw was a girl in the line. I raised a brow. She wasn't in combat gear instead she was in shorts and a tank top. Her hair was an absolute mess like she'd just gotten out of bed. It was her eyes that gave her away. Deep blue and absolutely beautiful. When she got out of the line with her food I flagged her down. Luisa sat down.

"Morning." She moaned head in her hands

"You feeling last night too?"

She nodded, "I've never met someone that could drink as much as me without dying."

"You say that like it's happened before."

"Because it has. I out drank a group of Sunbreakers last month and two of them died of alcohol poisoning and had to be rezed by their Ghosts."

"Rezed?"

"Resurrected. Ghosts can do that so long as your light isn't drained."

"That only gives me incentive to drink more."

"Wouldn't recommend it. Alcohol poisoning is no fun, trust me I've been there."

"You've died of alcohol poisoning?"

"Yeah."

I was skeptical, "So how many times have you 'died'?"

She hummed, cupping a hand under her chin, "At least 10 times but not more than 25 times."

"Seriously?!"

She sipped her coffee, "Yep."

"What's it like? Dying I mean."

She smirked, "Now there's the Warlock in you coming out. Death is...interesting. Depending on how you die, different stuff happens. If you're shot in the head everything goes white and you feel weightless before the blackness sets in and after that nothing. But if you fall off the tower, let's say, you feel the impact. You break a lot of bones and depending on how you land you might live for a few minutes to up to an hour and it sucks because you start thinking to yourself 'well that was fucking stupid it would've been less painful if I had shot myself' thoughts like that start going through your mind."

"No shit?"

"Yeah. I'm not proud to admit that I've killed myself a couple times."

"You've killed yourself?"

"Yeah. Both were accidents though, I'm not suicidal or anything."

"What happened?"

"Okay, the first time I was out on Patrol on Venus. We're over at the ruins of the old Ishtar Academy, I'm chilling, not doing much, House of Winter hadn't been seen for days in my area. I'm carrying a Crux-Lomar Rocket Launcher called Truth, so it's already a bad situation. Explosives and I have never mixed well. Anyway a Skiff comes in from off to my left and I'm just like 'I can take this'. Whipped out Truth, locked onto the Skiff. I started following it to keep the lock on and as soon as I pulled the trigger I happened to step in front of a tree. Death was instant at least so I didn't feel anything. When I rezed though I started kicking myself like fuck that was stupid."

"So you blew yourself up?"

"True story."

"It might have been funny if it weren't so morbid."

"Yeah. The other time was just bad luck involving a tripmine grenade that someone happened to get stuck with. I'm in a Strike with Wolf, and if you ask him he'll tell you the same deal. We went into an old building just outside of Doha, Qatar and I was trying to set up a Sniper nest. Pulled out my tripmine, go to set it up and suddenly there's a Fallen Captain. I panicked, armed it and threw it. The Captain gets stuck, freaks the fuck out and runs at me. We both exploded..."

"Chalk that up to bad luck..."

"Right?! Wolf gave me shit for not paying attention but I swear it wasn't on my radar at all."

I took a bite of my food, "So where's Wolf?"

"Probably knocked the fuck out somewhere. He does that a lot."

"Ah. He has a sleep-anywhere function?"

"He was an aircraft mechanic before he became a Guardian supposedly so I wouldn't be surprised."

"A sleep anywhere function, huh?" a voice cut in.

The two of us looked up from our food and there was Wolf looking down at us. The Exo shrugged a little, "Well you aren't wrong."

Wolf took a seat, "So how was the night after I left?"

"Uneventful." Luisa said, "I went back to my room after and knocked out."

"And you Jayden?"

"Passed out around maybe 3ish, I think. Slept like a rock but woke up with a hangover like you wouldn't believe." I told him

"That's shitty."

"Yeah."

"So what have you got on the agenda today?" Luisa asked him.

"Got a patrol mission out in the E.D.Z. then after that I'm free."

"Ouch. They stuck you on a solo patrol?"

"Yep."

"Sucks."

"Eh it's not all bad. The area has been dead for years now but they send us down just in case. If anything it's a vacation to what used be a town outside of Amsterdam"

I continued eating as Luisa and Wolf talked about the E.D.Z. which if I remember correctly was where they found me. I couldn't help but wonder what I was doing in Holland before I died. I dug deep into what few memories I still had of my past life. I remember small things. A penthouse. The cold from a winter night. The smell of cigarette smoke. Unfortunately they didn't tell me much about what happened to me. Apparently I went really deep into my thoughts because Wolf snapped his fingers which broke my concentration.

"You okay there?" Wolf asked, "You looked lost."

"What? No. Just thinking is all."

"He's a lot like Pluto," The Exo mentioned to Luisa, "Same demeanor, same voice, hell he's even got the same armor and weapon set up as him."

"No he doesn't." Luisa said, "He'd need a MIDA Multitool, Susanno, and the Quillem's Terminus."

"That's fairly true."

"I'd need what now?"

"Those were Pluto's weapons. MIDA was his Scout Rifle, Susanno his Fusion Rifle and Quillem's Terminus was a Heavy Machine Gun he found on the Dreadnaught."

"The Dreadnaught?"

"It's a big-ass Hive ship floating in Saturn's rings. We've gone there a few times and found all kinds of shit."

"Oh wow."

Luisa stood and stretched, "Well, I've gotta go get ready for a Patrol of my own."

"Where at?" Wolf asked.

"Cosmodrome, in Old Russia."

Wolf gave a thumbs down and made a fart noise, "Sucks..."

"You guys really don't like Patrol missions do you?" I asked.

"You'll learn when we're not doing Strikes or Raids that Patrol just sucks. Unless you're on Mars there's next to no reason to be armed like we are."

"Is there something about Mars that I should know about?"

"Yeah. The Cabal." Wolf said

"The Cabal?"

"Really big aggressive alien assholes that took over the Meridian Basin on Mars, we've been trying to take it back for almost 100 years now."

"Wow."

"Yeah that was before us. Patrol on Mars isn't that bad since there's actually a problem there."

"What about Venus and here?"

"Well Venus has been strange. The Vex and the Fallen are constantly clashing so we are just kinda there watching for one side to pull out so we can clean up the winner. As for Earth, ever since Jaggy Radegast Saladin and the rest of the Iron Lords pushed the Fallen back after the Battle of the Six Fronts and Saint-14's Crusade against them after the Battle at Twilight Gap they've been scattered. They're more like raiders that an organized enemy really."

"And these Guardians are really important people now, right?"

"Well Jaggy and Radegast are both dead now, like forever dead. Saladin only ever shows up every once in a while and Saint-14 well most people don't think he exists."

"I believe in Saint-14," Luisa said, "I swear I saw him once."

"Where?" Wolf inquired crossing his arms.

"Mercury."

"At the Light House when we won the Trials?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, pretty sure that wasn't real."

"I'm not joking, he had the helmet and everything."

"And I'm telling you right now that wasn't him. Saint-14 is dead."

"Wait, hold on," I interrupted, "Who is this Saint-14 guy exactly?"

"Only one of the greatest Guardians that ever lived!"

Wolf rolled his eyes, "He's a myth. A children's bedtime story made up so kids don't have nightmares and stuff."

"Shut up Wolf, I know he's real!"

"That's not what I asked," I pointed out to Wolf, then turned to Luisa, "Go on."

She cleared her throat, "There are legends all over the tower of powerful Guardians. Jaggy and Radegast who charged into enemy territory after the Battle at Six Fronts to reclaim the road that led into the City. Of the Stonewall Order, who erected our towns walls. Of Lord Saladin and Shaxx who turned the tide of the Battle of Twilight Gap. But none shine brighter than Saint-14. Our story begins with rebirth, as they all do. A Ghost had found her Guardian, an Exo Titan, designation Saint. This would be the legendary hero whose memory had been wiped for the thirteenth time. The Battle of Six Fronts came to our city and Saint-14 was among the Guardians that defended our walls. After the battle, he was left wondering why they had not charged after their retreating enemy, ensured the Fallen never again attacked them. He went with Jaggy and Radegast to take back to road and returned alive. It was this act of bravery that earned Saint-14 a spot in the Vanguard, those in his order as well as the people of the City called for his election. The Speaker did so. But Saint-14 had his own say in the matter. At the battle he saw a powerful Warlock that brought the terror of the void to bare against the Fallen. His name was Osiris. Saint-14 saw most Warlocks for what they were, philosophers, more likely to ponder and meditate on thing, but in Osiris, he saw something else. He saw a warrior, a powerful ally in the fight against the Darkness. Despite the rumors that Osiris was reincarnated by a faulty Ghost, Saint-14 called of his election to the Vanguard to which the City agreed. And so it was that the Speaker, Osiris, and Saint-14 formed the first Vanguard. The great thing about Saint-14 was that even though he was a machine of war, he was also kind and humble in everything he did. One day while walking through the streets of the City, he was approached by a Singer. 'How can you do what you do for us? You defend us and the City and we do nothing in return.' Saint-14 simply requested that he sing for him. The Singer understood. Saint-14 knew that everyone, Guardian or not, had their part to play in defending the City. But soon the mightiest would show their true colors. The Battle at Twilight Gap would come and the City walls would once again fall under siege to the Fallen. It was here legends were made and one of the most important decisions would be made. When the Fallen were defeated the City was crippled and weak. Osiris took action and brokered a deal with the renegade Sunbreaker Titans who would provide their protection for the right price. Zavala disapproved of this, calling the Sunbreakers nothing but thugs and earning their hate. Saint-14 pondered this. Weren't they Guardians also? They wielded the Traveler's Light the same as he or any other Guardian did. While Osiris returned to the Archives to delve into thanatonotics among other things Saint-14 pondered something. Within the Firebreak Order, of which he was part, there was a principle called the Firebreak Calculus. Roughly put, it says that if I charge into enemy lines, stand my ground and fight until I die, how much of a difference will I make. After many days Saint-14 went to the Speaker and demanded permission to charge out and crusade against the Fallen. The Speaker approved this of his son but under the condition that no matter what he would return to the city that loved him so. Osiris would return also, demanding that the City be more concerned with the Vex. And although they entered the council chambers as friends, they left as enemies. Osiris began a period of exile, taking his most loyal followers with him and vanished. Saint-14 then began his crusade against the Fallen. He crushed their positions, destroyed them with his Light. His deeds traveled back quickly and the city lit flares for each House of Fallen that retreated. Cool blue for the House of Winter, stark gold for the House of Kings, but there was a Fallen Kell that would not give in. Solkis, the Kell of the House of Devils refused to retreat, and so it was that he and Saint-14 met in one on one combat. The Kell was strong, overpowering the Titan with ease and holding him by his throat with one of his mighty arms."

I could see Luisa's eyes lighting up and guessed this was her favorite part of the story she was telling. I continued eating as she went on.

"He was choking, his breath began to leave him but even with all of that his Light remained. He gathered what little he had left and with on swift motion," she paused, "BAM! He crushed the Kell's skull in with a mighty blow from his own."

"Damn," I cringed, "That's a hell of a headbutt."

She summoned her Ghost, "Here, listen to this."

"Beginning playback."

We heard audio begin to play from a recording I guessed.

"Ghost," a voice said ragged and short of breath.

"Yep. He's dead alright. So that's it then? We're done?" the Ghost answered, this one had a femine voice to it.

"Yes. Get me the Speaker."

The first sounded deep and guttural yet patient and calm.

"Opening a channel."

A third voice came in, it was the Speaker I assumed

"Is that you, my son?"

"Yes it is, father, the Devil Kell Solkis is dead. This war is over."

"Then we will light the final flare devil red. All of the City will know what you have done."

There was a pause followed by a sigh, "I don't think I have the energy to return. I'll rest here tonight and return in the morning."

"Before you do my son there is something you must know."

"Something troubles you. Do more Fallen march on the City?"

"No. It's Osiris. Rumor has it his attention has returned to the Vex, he was last seen on Mercury, the Maritime Basin."

"Mercury? Too many channels to be sure."

"Remember your duty, my son."

"I will."

Something seemed to cut in the message.

"Ghost prep my ship for transmat and plot a course for Mercury. That old man is about to wake up Hell."

Luisa's Ghost cut the feed, "The audiolog stops there."

Wolf raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Now you believe?"

"I think I need to take a trip to Mercury..."


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing the story of Saint-14, I wanted to know more about the world I had stepped into. So my next destination was the Archives. I found plenty of Warlocks there, all of them wise beyond reckoning. As soon as I stepped in I felt the eyes upon me. Something about that unnerved me as I made my way to the desk.

A service bot faced me.

"Welcome Guardian. How may I help you?" it asked.

"I need information on a Guardian. One named Saint-14."

"Section 3 of Fiction and Section 5 of the Non-fiction. Were you looking for any lore in particular?"

"No, but thank you."

I turned away from the desk and made my way into the Archives. First I sorted through the Non-fiction, gathering records on both Twilight Gap and Six Fronts. I was looking for any sort of accountability records, or even something hand written for a head count of a unit. I found two Fireteams. Fireteam Durrundal, and Fireteam Bramahsta. The commanders of both took two separate accountability of the Guardians at Six Fronts and Twilight Gap respectively. I saw a lot of names recurring across both records. In both two names stuck out, a Voidwalker Warlock named Osiris and a Defender Titan.

"Wow..."

The name read Saint-14. His name was followed with the weapons he used, the armor he wore and even some biological information. His height, his weight, his age, gender, and even his religious preference. I nodded my head a little bit.

"Okay, there's no denying it now.."

I took a few important notes and would be sure to get this to Luisa. My next task was the fiction section. What I found didn't surprise me. I saw Silver-Age style comic books with various Guardians, both real and fake on the covers. There were novels, video games, movies and I even found a music album dedicated to the heroes of the two battles among other things. I picked up one of the comics scoffing at it.

"Nearly half a millennium and you still aren't dead." I whispered.

In my hands sat a Superman Comic, issue number 3000 or some crazy high number, which had Superman Osiris and Saint-14 fighting the Fallen off from Metropolis. I was almost tempted to read it but since I really wasn't a fan of Superman or even D.C. Comics in general so I set it down.

After sifting through the fictional stuff trying to dig up little bits that might have been true about Saint-14 I eventually gave up. My next point of research was the E.D.Z. I wanted to know what happened there or if anything documented about the place would trigger my memory. Specifically I was looking for any major events in Amsterdam. I didn't find anything. I read that the Fallen had attacked key cities and bases all around Europe and most units simply took on slash-and-burn warfare and blazed trails through Europe, killing everything in sight. I followed a trail from Spain that torched a path all the way to the coast and then headed southeast into Germany. My finger traced the lines on the map. As it touched The Netherlands something flashed. My head hurt. I heard something, a scream. My vision blurred.

What I saw next disturbed me.

I was back in the E.D.Z. the whole town was ablaze. Ships descended from the sky and dropped off four-armed creatures. They rampaged, slaughtered and killed everything that moved. People panicked and ran only to be gunned down. I couldn't move. I was standing outside of a shop of some kind, the sign above the door read Jayden's Music Shop. As I took in what was happening something slammed into my back and burst through my chest. Blood sprayed onto the door staining it red against the orange sky of the afternoon. I was lifted up and slammed into the ground. I turned my head and spotted something, a larger four-armed creature, clad in armor and bearing a sword soaked in blood, my blood. The thing laughed as I watched it slaughter countless people. I growled angry at this thing. How dare he just show up and start killing us. For no reason too! Everything went black. I gritted my teeth. Damn those monsters! Damn them all! I felt fire lash out from my every pore in my body as my anger unleashed itself. Reality warped.

I was back in the Archives. There were other Warlocks staring at me. It felt warmer somehow. I stared back with brow raised.

"Can I help you?"

"You new around here?" one asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, well next time try not pop Radiance like that okay?"

"Pop what now?"

He turned the screen of a tablet towards me. I was on fire. Literally. But it didn't hurt. Regardless I started to calm down losing my anger in the process. The fire died away.

"Yeah, you're a newbie." this same Warlock commented.

I scratched the back of my head, "Was it that obvious?"

The girl shrugged, "Warlocks must have total control of their emotions. Even the slightest of spikes in one emotion can have dire consequences. Anger, fear, sadness, all of them, keep them under wraps otherwise you'll pop a super without meaning to. Just be glad it was only Radiance and not Nova Bomb or gods forbid Stormtrance."

"Stormtrance?"

"If you live long enough and are good enough, you'll learn about it in due time. The other two you'll learn about when you enter the Crucible."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

I shook my head and headed back now looking for more information on both the music shop I had seen as well as the Cobalt name. If Luisa said that she had heard of our company name before surely there was something here in the Archives that would tell about it. What I dug up only told so much.

Cobalt Knife and Sword, according to the records, was a prominent shop for all things metal. My father, and his before him, could forge anything from jewelry to the finest of weapons. Our shop was located in Baltimore, Maryland. At the time this record was taken, Jean Cobalt and Lisa Burnsly owned it. They had a son.

"That's me..." I stammered. I nearly dropped the record but managed to set it back on the shelf and look away.

"I...I really am in the future now. I really..." I gulped and couldn't bring myself to say the next word for a few moments.

"Died..."

So what I saw in that vision was my own demise at the hands of some four-armed alien creature. However that didn't explain why I was outside of a music shop baring my namesake on the sign. That was my next step. I went looking for any information on Jayden's Music Shop. Again the Archives had something on it. It wasn't much. The only thing there was that is was owned by one Jayden Cobalt, who was the son Jean Cobalt, the master smith. The records went on to say how it was regarded as the top place to shop for anything music related in the Netherlands. After that nothing. I had to go back. I had to get to the E.D.Z as soon as possible. Of course to even have a chance of getting out there I needed to get through this Crucible training.

Something still bothered me about my vision. What the hell were those things? The four-armed creatures that attacked Amsterdam and killed me? I looked them up in the Archives. My fingers flew like lightning on my tablet as I sought any and all knowledge of them. My mind would've melted were I not able to control fire to an extent…

I read about an ancient race; the Eliksni. I read about their world ending disaster known as the Whirlwind. My heart broke. I read how Chelchis, who believed in the same Traveler that raised me from the dead, would save his people. But it didn't. Instead Chelchis died during a fight with someone named Oryx. Now they've resorted to a fanatical belief that the Traveler can restore them to glory. It was when I read about a house that no one seemed to take into account that I started to wonder if it were possible to make peace with the Fallen.

"So if I find this Kell of Kells, the Fallen will be restored to glory?" I muttered.

"Don't bother, kid."

I turned and there was Wolf standing there with a copy of a book labeled "The Firebreak Calculus"

"The last Guardian that went looking for the Kell of Kells only ended up being killed by the Fallen. That prophecy you're talking about is all just fairy tale stuff."

Wolf wore a very odd looking chest plate. It was a cool blue color and had what looked like an eye on it. Twilight Garrison as I would come to find out. His gauntlets looked like broken angel wings, his pants were black and red and looked like they were made of Hadium, the same as Luisa's gear she supposedly found on the Dreadnaught. He wore a strange mark that I hadn't see though I didn't see a lot of Titans.

"So how do you suggest we help the Eliksni, Wolf?"

"The who now?"

I made a face, "Nevermind, what brings you to the Archives?"

"Studying for a board. The Firebreak Order's leader is retiring."

"Is he now."

"Yeah. As Vice Commander it's my job to step in and assume his position until a new Commander can be chosen."

"Interesting."

"Shouldn't you be studying the Crucible's procedures? After all you go there tomorrow."

"C'mon I'm sure I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen."

Wolf shook his head, "Those are some famous last words, Jayden. Shaxx may seem like a chill and down-to-earth kind of Guardian, but when it comes to combat training he becomes...intense."

"Intense how?"

"He once used Fist of Havok to get an entire platoon of new Guardians to shut up and listen. He downed the whole platoon..."

That made me a bit nervous, "S-so…?"

"He trapped me and Pluto in a Defender bubble and told us that we could leave when we broke it with nothing but our fist. That was a punishment."

"Doesn't the Ward of Dawn let anyone pass through it?"

"Not if it's cast right."

"Oh..."

"So be sure you know what you're getting into, because once you're in, don't expect Shaxx to pull any punches. Especially if Lord Saladin is around."

"Don't think I've met him before."

"You might want that to be the next thing you research. Instead of, you know, delving into fantasies like Saint-14 and the Battle for Metropolis."

I sighed, "Alright then..."

"I'll see you around, Jayden. I'm going into the Crucible myself for a little...fun."

I'd hate to find out what Wolf defined as fun. From what I had seen, most Titans usually defined fun as punching something into pulp. There was something about him though, a deep seething hate almost, like his desire to kill was much greater than even the maddest of madmen. I would be sure to keep an eye on it as I went on to research my new topic. I asked the receptionist bot about Lord Saladin first to try and get some direction.

"Lord Saladin is one of the last Iron Lords. Anything regarding him is classified."

"And what about the other Iron Lords?"

"No records exist. However there is mention of an Iron Banner March during the Battle of Six Fronts."

"I'll take it."

"Section 3, under History of the City."

And so I went that way, pulled out the first book on Six Fronts I could find and started reading up. What I learned was absolutely incredible. The House of Devils, the Fallen house that patrols the Cosmodrome to this day decided to attack the City on six different fronts. They failed and the Titans of four orders held them back eventually driving them off. But two Titans from the Firebreak Order weren't satisfied. They pondered something called the Firebreak Calculus. I made note of that seeing as Wolf was studying it. When their pondering was done they decided to charge into enemy lines. They carved a path from the City's entrance all the way out to the Caspian Sea. A path that, according to this history book, is still used for Patrol missions to this very day.

They were Jaggy and Radegast. They were Iron Lords. I continued reading on. I learned much about Felwinter about Efrideet, about the Iron Wolves such as Colovance and Nirwin. I even read about a Hunter named Ana Bray, who supposedly left permanent pools of Light at the Twilight Gap every place she fired her Golden Gun. These guys were to be revered and honored for their brave if albeit reckless move to retake territory that rightfully belonged to us. Among their hosts was a Titan. My eyes widened.

"Saladin Forge." I gasped.

He was there. He was with Radegast's hosts. He returned. It saddened me that Jaggy's hosts did not survive as I would loved to have met some of them. Hell at this point meeting Saladin Forge would be an honor in and of itself. I'd be sure to do my damnedest in the Crucible now, especially if Lord Saladin was present. There were pictures of him too so I new what to look for just in case.

I stood and headed out preparing to enter the Crucible tomorrow.

(Hey just so you guys know, I'm going to be skipping the Crucible Training for now as I will probably make that into a separate story. Chapter 4 will begin after Jayden has gone though the basic Crucible as well as learned a thing or two about how to become a true Guardian.)


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly a month had past since I had completed Crucible Training. Luisa and I were both assigned to a Patrol mission in the E.D.Z. Wolf happened to have the day off so it was just the two of us. We had been wandering around for a while before I started to get a headache. I powered through it as we made our way towards the area where I was found by my Ghost. No enemies. Not even signs of the Hive were here. Either they had been cleared out by the last fireteam or they had simply left the area. Which was the truth was unknown. Luisa and I walked for a few hours before we took a seat at an old cafe to rest for a moment. It was quiet and we were on alert but that didn't stop us from resting a bit.

"Hey Luisa?" I asked.

The Hunter faced me.

"Do you think we could stop by the place where you found me?"

She shrugged, "I don't see the harm in it."

After about ten or so minutes we got up and Luisa took me that way. I looked around taking a close look at a few things. The first was the building itself. It looked like a business of some kind. The ground floor didn't yield much seeing as rubble had collapsed in and blocked the view inside and the doorway would have to be cleared out in order to get inside. The sign had fallen to the ground and was covered in dirt and dust.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked

"I don't know." I admitted.

I dusted off the sign that had fallen to the ground and my eyes widened. Jayden's Music Shop. The vision flashed through my mind again. I bid my fire to calm down, I did not need to pop a Super right now.

"Jayden?" Luisa asked

An instinct took over. Well more intuition than instinct. I sensed something. I didn't know what but it was important to me.

"There's something here."

"Something? Is it the enemy?"

"No...but it's important, whatever it is."

I started trying to dig the door out.

"Move." Luisa said and tossed a grenade at the debris. Dirt dust and splinters of wood were sent scattering away from the entrance. We picked up a few pieces too large for the grenade to deal with and made our way inside. I looked around, trying to feel out whatever it was that was here. Luisa raised a brow sifting through the ruins. She pulled out packets from underneath a shelf that had fallen over. She tossed me one, snapping me out of thought.

"Cobalt branded." she said, "Do they mean anything to you?"

The packet was small only a few inches larger than my hand. I dusted it off completely revealing a sleek black and green package. It felt like there were coils in here of some kind. No.

"Guitar Strings. Made of Cobalt." I said

"You mean by Cobalt right?"

"No made of synthetic Cobalt, like the metal."

We continued looking around and we found violin bows drum sticks guitar picks all kinds of music related stuff.

"Jayden...what the hell are these things?"

I never answered her, instead made my way back to a stair case in the back of the room that led down to another room. When I rounded the corner my jaw dropped. In this room, though it was covered in dust was full of any and all things music. There were guitars drum sets keyboards turntables violins sitars every instrument you could imagine there was at least one here.

"Oh my gods..." I muttered.

Footsteps caught my attention and I turned to see Luisa working her way down.

"Seriously Jayden, what is all of this?"

Another vision racked my brain. I saw people. Lots of them. They crowded the store browsing the instruments asking employees about various topics. Someone was even sitting on a drum chair tuning a guitar by ear. As fast as it appeared it vanished.

"Jayden?"

"It was a music shop. Jayden's Music, a premiere shop for all things music in Amsterdam. All the big names in music shopped here. I even had Ben's Break Point record an album here once."

My memory came flooding back. I remembered instantly who I used to be. Why the Cobalt name for forging art had changed direction from blades.

"This was my shop."

Luisa set a hand to my shoulder, "Jayden..."

"It's okay."

"So can we get back to the Patrol?"

"In a minute. There's something I have to check on."

I headed back to the stairwell and went down one more floor. Down here were a bunch of rooms, recording studios. I checked each one, frantically searching for it. I had to find this piece of history. Luisa followed me.

I opened the final studio and lingered in the doorway. Sitting against the wall, still plugged into the Spider V7 amp was the instrument I was looking for.

"Right where I left it..."

It sat on a stand as I had left it so long ago. I smiled walked towards it and took it up off the stand. I turned, sat and with my fingers strummed it. The sound was very low which didn't surprise me.

"Jayden. What is that and why is it important?" Luisa asked from the doorway

"It's a 1985 Epiphone Les Paul electric guitar." I said, "Specifically this piece once belonged to a guy named Ben Burnsly, the lead singer and founder of the band Breaking Benjamin. Ben passed in 2035. He handed this down through his bloodline. Fast forward to when the Cobalt family became infatuated with one of Ben's descendants. Lisa Burnsly plus Jean Cobalt equals me. This relic is part of my bloodline. It's the reason I followed my mother's side of the family trade. She made music while my dad made swords."

"So it's important on a personal level? Fantastic. Well you have your artifact now, transmat it out of here."

We made our way back to the ground level and I set up the guitar for transmat and sent it and the stand up to the ship.

I went back and grabbed an amp and a couple of chords as well and had them sent up to my ship before resuming the patrol. Luisa was quiet for a good portion of the next few hours

"Are you alright, Luisa?"

She didn't reply.

I raised a brow confused.

"You sure you-"

She cut me off shushing me. She motioned me closer.

I made my over crouching low. She wasn't mad, she was being stealthy. I peered from around the corner of a building where she had once been. At the end of the street was a group of Fallen; the House of Devils from the color of their armor. I raised a brow and slid back readying my weapon

"Luisa," I whispered, "I thought you said that the House of Devils weren't a threat anymore. Didn't Saint-14 kill their Kell?"

She nodded, "Just because they have no leader doesn't mean they can't still operate. Let's take these guys out before they take anything useful from here."

I took a few breaths and sprinted across the street to the opposite wall while Luisa stayed where she was. I unslung my sniper rifle and sighted down the scope getting a bead on the Captain. Luisa turned invisible and walked silently among the party. I watched her move toward the second Captain. As soon as she was in position to slay it I squeezed the trigger. The first went down instantly, shot through the skull. The second one, Luisa rammed through with her Arc Blade. The Vandals and Dregs turned but most met their end to my sniper rifle. Those were the lucky ones. Luisa danced around their fire and tore them to ribbons. Such beautiful lethality. I shook my head. Not only did I find Luisa attractive but she was strong too easily able to hold her own. What I would have given to have met her under different circumstance. Perhaps during the Golden Age when the world wasn't crawling with Fallen. When the last of the Fallen died Luisa's Arc Blade expired and we met up in the middle of the road.

"Not bad with the sniping." she said patting my shoulder.

"But that Arc Blade though. Just damn."

"Oh that? Arc Blade was my first Super so naturally I mastered it first. Plus I love the way the lightning tickles me. Makes me feel alive."

Dirty thoughts crossed my mind and I shook my head. She set her hands on her hip and tilted her head.

"Did you take that into the gutter?"

"Would you be mad if I did?"

She punched my arm lightly, "You wouldn't be a true Dagger if you didn't. The only thing missing here is Wolf and a bunch of Exotic engrams."

"I'm guessing you guys find a lot of rare loot?"

"When your primary missions are Strikes and Raids, yeah we tend to find really cool shit."

We went back to walking as we talked.

"Okay, coolest thing you've ever found."

"Way to put me on the spot..."

She hummed in thought then she shrugged, "I found a shotgun that I gave to Wolf called Invective. He says it regenerates bullets."

"A shotgun that regenerates bullets? Where'd you find that?"

"Mara Sov, the Queen gave it to us for destroying the Vex Heart in the Black Garden."

"Nice."

"I also have a MIDA Multitool, although it was originally Pluto's.."

"I've been meaning to ask you about him. What exactly is it with this Pluto guy?"

Luisa stopped and sighed before turning to face me, "Fireteam Dagger originally belong to a Warlock named Chris Randal. Everyone called him Pluto though because he was fascinated by Death. Being a Guardian was the best way to toy with it and see what makes it tick. His Fireteam consisted of himself Wolf and another Hunter known simply as Thunder. Pluto began delving into thanatonotics the same way Osiris did. One day he proposes that Dagger go into the Vault of Glass and really get a feel for what the Vex do on Venus. Thunder backed out, swearing he'd never set foot into the Vault so long as the Vex remain an unknown. Queue me then taking Thunder's place. Pluto led Wolf and I inside...but I ended up leading the team out because Pluto...he got trapped in time."

"Trapped in time?"

"A Vex known as Atheon trapped him in the past. We still sometimes get garbled messages from him now and then when we're on Venus. But we know that ultimately he doesn't exist anymore. So Dagger needed a new Warlock and we got you."

"I take it you and Pluto were a thing?"

"No. Wolf and I had the same mindset about him when we found out what he was looking into. We didn't hate him we just knew that his interests were going to end badly."

"Oh."

"Pluto was avid about being a Voidwalker which is why I hoped you'd end up a Sunsinger. I didn't want another thanatonot on my hands."

In my mind I reached down and touched the Void, but I didn't like the sensation I felt. Quickly I let go returning to my fire.

"I guess that makes sense."

"I didn't tell you at first because I didn't want to worry you. Warlocks, out of all classes, are most likely to go insane due to their hunger for knowledge."

"Knowledge in general or knowledge about something."

"In general."

"Seems legit."

"Your taking the inevitable insanity bomb pretty well."

"And in a past life I was a music store owner. Life is just funny that way I suppose."

Luisa shrugged, "I guess,"

We walked on for another hour or so before stopping to eat.

"Okay, I have to ask, where'd you get the armor?"

"Dreadnaught. Wolf's chest plate and boots are from there too."

"Is it made of something special?"

"Yeah, it's Hive armor, refitted to fit us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Pluto had a set of robes made from a dead Wizard."

"Those wouldn't happen to be the ones you said I wasn't worthy to wear would they?"

"Yeah that's them."

"Fantastic..."

We sat in silence for what felt like hours. We finished our meals and finally Luisa stood, "Okay I've got an idea,"

She pulled out her ghost and summoned her Sparrow. I did the same and hopped on.

"Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Luisa led me on for a while, we were making our way towards the Caspian Sea and eventually we came to a cliff that over looked it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was the middle of the day. She sat down and looked on. I sat next to her.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"Because this is where Thunder and I used to meet up on Patrol." she replied, "No one has seen him since last year and now having mentioned him to you makes me want to find him."

I sighed, she probably had a thing for him, "Where was he last seen?"

"Unconfirmed reports say he's here, somewhere in the Cosmodrome."

I stood, "Then I guess we should start looking."

"Don't bother. I've already searched this place high and low looking, but I haven't found anything. Not even a dead Ghost."

"So why bring it up?"

"Because I know he's alive somewhere. And he'll come here if he is."

So for the next few hours of our patrol we waited. I started thinking about before all this. Was there someone that did the same for me? Did they go to a place I would always go and wait for me to never show up? If so, why? I pondered these thoughts the whole time before I heard something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

Luisa stood, "Gunfire."

We heard the roaring of a Handcannon, just like the Hawkmoon Luisa had. I jumped to my feet.

"That's not far from here. Over by Rasputin's bunker maybe?"

"C'mon."

We jumped back on our Sparrows and bolted towards the noise. We snaked our way through the valley towards the end of the Forgotten Shores. There was a Warsat on the ground and a lone Guardian defending it. He was a Hunter from the looks of his cloak. He moved swiftly between enemy fire and dished back his own with a Handcannon I'd never seen before. Luisa was quick to throw herself into the fray, drawing her Hawkmoon and blasting the Fallen with bullets. Another skiff floated around trying to flank us, and I got to see just how powerful this Hunter really was. In a fluid motion, he summoned the Golden Gun, took aim, and fired one bullet from it. A lance of hellfire slapped the skiff and ripped through it stem to stern. The ship tilted and crashed somewhere in the Caspian sea. More Fallen came from the rocks nearby. I cringed a bit, the concentration of enemies was perfect for a Nova Bomb. I dug deep and pulled at the Void. With a jump and glide I threw the blast of Void Light I'd gathered in my hands down at the Fallen. The lance exploded consuming everything in the area. It threatened to consume me too but I brought my fire to bare to ward off the dark. Luisa and the other Hunter turned to face me now that the Fallen were dealt with.

"You must be Thunder." I commented.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?"

"Relax Thunder, this is Jayden. He's Pluto's replacement."

"You guys were quick to find a new Warlock, and quick to throw Pluto out of you minds too."

I made a face, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Thunder, you know as well as I do that Pluto was going insane. His delving in thanatonotics and the Vex was driving him crazy."

"So why didn't you try to stop him, Luisa? Instead you left him to die in the Vault of Glass."

"Thunder..."

I crossed my arms, "No. Pluto did that to himself."

Suddenly Thunder was in my face, "And how would you know that! This is the first time I've seen you before and already you're talking yourself up like you're some kind of master Warlock? You think you're Osiris or something?"

I didn't flinch, "Get out of my face before something bad happens to you Hunter. I'd rather not turn this into a Crucible match."

Luisa shoved us apart, "Both of you knock it off."

"He started it." Thunder complained, pointing at me.

I raised a brow, "Um. Bullshit?"

"What the fuck ever. Look thanks for the help for the Warsat, but I'm kinda on a Strike mission right now for Rasputin. So if you guys wouldn't mind staying the hell out of my way that would be great."

Thunder barged passed us and sprinted down towards a cliffside.

"That moron's going to get himself killed," Luisa commented reloading Hawkmoon, "Let's follow him Jayden and make sure that doesnt happen."

"Why? He's a total asshole."

"Pluto was his best friend. This is how Thunder mourns for those he's lost."

I wouldn't know about that unfortunately. Plus we didn't have time for Guardians that can't work together so now was the time to show him just how much more capable a Fireteam was over a solo Guardian. We followed Thunder as he weaved through Rasputin's Bunker. I jumped onto his channel so I could start getting info from whoever was running comns.

"Rasputin's message was being broadcast over all frequencies. Anyone with a radio could've picked up his signal." my Ghost commented.

"So why didn't you relay that to us?" I asked

"Because Thunder's Ghost was jamming our channel." Luisa said, "I dunno how he knew other Guardians were on Patrol out here but I guess he's out to prove something."

"Well he's going to get himself killed if he keeps this lone wolf shit up. Let's give him a hand."

We got inside and immediately we were met with opposition in the form of the House of Devils. From the damages, I guessed Thunder had torn the place up already so Luisa and I were just mopping up the leftovers. We made our way through the vents seeing as from the look of things that's where Thunder had gone through. We moved quickly trying to catch up to him before something bad happened. We came into a room crawling with Fallen and spotted Thunder trying to break through but he was pinned down by Fallen. I drew my Scout Rifle and headshot the two Vandals that were trying to take him out.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Thunder beamed over the comns, "I told you I could handle this alone!"

"Thunder, look at where you are right now!" Luisa snapped back firing a few rounds at the Fallen from her position.

"I can handle this!"

"Like how you handled the Warsat? If Jayden and I hadn't shown up when we did you would be dead right now."

"I was doing just fine before you two showed up and fucked my tempo up! Now get the hell out of this bunker before I take you out myself."

"That's enough!"

I flinched at the sound of that voice. That was Commander Zavala.

"Thunder, your overconfidence is what got you into trouble in the first place. I'm taking control of the mission and am now ordering you to join with Fireteam Dagger to complete this mission."

"No way I'm working with them Zavala! The pipsqueak that think's he's all big and bad has no clue what I'm doing out here. I'll work with Luisa but get this Warlock out of here. He's useless to me."

"Hey!" I snapped, "That Warlock has saved your ass twice."

"Oh fuck off!"

"That is the final straw Thunder. I'm scrubbing this mission. Get to your ship and get back to the Tower now!"

Thunder growled before popping Golden Gun, firing four round, all of which missed and stormed out of the bunker. Luisa and I mopped up the rest of the Fallen.

"Dagger I don't expect you to take this mission on but Rasputin's in trouble. The Fallen are trying to hack his systems and take control of the Warsats. Clear out the Fallen and aid Rasputin."

"We're on it, Zavala."

I nodded at Luisa and started drawing the enemy towards me. I took a few round but it was nothing my shields couldn't handle. I killed two more Fallen before Luisa popped Arc Blade again and sliced her way through what few Fallen were left. The two of us pressed on cleaning up the Fallen that still remained.

"Rasputin's central hub should be right through here." my Ghost said, "Let's be sure there's no one in there."

"Right."

Luisa and I made our way up a stair case and then back down through an access vent into a large open room. Two Servitors slipped in from either side but were dispatched quickly by Luisa's Hawkmoon and my Scout Rifle. The ground shook when the room was clear.

"What was that..?"

The floor beneath us hissed open and a very large shank appeared.I dove for what little cover their was as its guns spun up and fired stitching a line of Solar rounds along the ground where I had once stood.

"Look out!" Lusia shouted, "That Shank's been heavily modded! Kill it fast before it hacks Rasputin's systems."

"No need to tell me twice!"

We hosed the Shank with gunfire and it soaked up every round we threw at it like a sponge. The outer extremities are what I focused on seeing as they looked important. Why the Fallen would design a Shank with that kind of structural weakness I'll never know. Perhaps the Whirlwind did more damage to their knowledge on how to build stuff than I previously thought. I guessed they were heatsinks because when they exploded fire shot out of then when they were destroyed. Wire rifle shells zipped by my head and the room was crawling with Servitors suddenly.

"Jayden!" Luisa called, "I'll keep the Shank busy, deal with the Servitors and those sniper shanks."

Up above us I spotted the sniper shanks firing horribly placed shots down at us. I quickly dispatched them with a few armor piercig rounds.. The Servitors weren't a problem either, a couple of Fusion Grenades and a few rounds from Super Good Advice and they were done. A hatch on top of the Shank opened up revealing a cool purple eye. The guns spun up again, this time spraying void rounds at us. I brought my rifle up and returned fire emptying the magazine into the thing's eye. Luisa fired her Hawkmoon at it until that ran out. She holstered that weapon and drew a rifle. I'd never seen this weapon before. It looked like an old AK47 from the before if the weapon was bullpup. It shot lightning! I moved reloading the weapon and assisting how I could. The eye exploded tearing the frame up pretty badly now its eye lay in about the epicenter of the explosion and it spat stray electricity at us now. I kept my distance drawing my sniper rifle and getting a few rounds off before it got too close. A blade stabbed through the shank and it seemed to scream.

"Get back!" Luisa yelled.

I did so and the Shank spun out of control skidding against the ground and sending plumes of sparks flying. After a moment it exploded into scrap metal. In the ruins of it I saw something golden laying on the ground.

"Good riddance," Luisa said as her super faded away.

I picked up the golden little 3D hexagon, "Uh, Luisa, is this thing important?"

She nodded a little bit but not giving an affirmative more like she was impressed, "That's an Exotic Engram. Take that back to the Cryptarch and he'll decode it for you."

"So that's it then? We're done?"

"I guess."

My Ghost opened a channel.

"Zavala, the Fallen have been cleared out."

"Good work Guardian. Get back to the Tower for debrief as soon as possible." the commander replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thunder what the hell were you thinking?!"

I'd seen people get chewed out by Shaxx in when I was in the Crucible but watching Zavala, who had a legitimate reason, chew Thunder out for his insubordination during the Strike was both satisfying and terrifying at the same time.

"I told you," Thunder replied growling as he did, "I had it handled before the Warlock showed up. Everything fell apart the moment he and Luisa showed up!"

"That is hardly the case. You were pinned down twice by enemy fire and going no where. Were it not for Jayden and Luisa joining you when they had we'd have lost the Warsat, you would have died and the Fallen would have control of the Warmind!"

"I had it handled, Zavala! The two of them showing up only complicated things!"

"You'd call them saving your life a complication! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Thunder hesitated.

"I do not wish to do this but you've left me no choice. Thunder as of today your Strike and Raid ready status is hereby revoked until further notice."

"Zavala! You can't be serious! I'm one of the top Guardians in the field and you know it!"

"While that is true your actions today suggest otherwise. On my order you're not to leave the Tower without my explicit permission. If you disobey this the Vanguard will hunt you down and bring you back dead or alive."

There was a pause then Thunder sighed, "Yes sir."

I wasn't exactly in this meeting, I only happened to overhear it. I was vrowsing the Crucible Quartermaster's stock when Thunder left the Vanguard room. I turned around pretending to be interested in a handcannon that was in the case. Hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I saw Thunder in time to duck under a punch. I slipped passed him my hands raised.

"What the hell, Thunder?" I beamed.

"You know damn well what, Warlock." he glared back

"No I don't. That was completely uncalled for."

"I hope you're happy. Because of you, my wings are clipped. It's damned hard to fight the Darkness when all you can do is patrols."

From his tone I could tell he truly believed I was to blame for his mistakes. He started walking towards me. I backed up until my back was against the wall.

I sighed, "What do you want me to do about it? And don't say anything regarding talking to Zavala or pinning the blame on me. You mouthed off to the commander and threatened two of your fellow Guardians. That is on you."

He drew his knife, "I want you dead. I want you off this Tower in a body bag."

"Not gonna happen."

"Then I'll kill you where you stand!"

I was going to counter but ended up not needing to. A Titan slammed a fist into the back of Thunder's head knocking the Hunter unconscious. I looked up and the first thing I saw was the helmet with the bull horns. It was Shaxx.

"Please tell me I don't need to punch you too."

I shook my head, "No. Thanks Lord Shaxx."

"I don't understand what's gotten into him, Jayden, Thunder would never go this far. Even in his greatest anger, he'd never threaten another Guardian."

I shrugged, "Well I won't just leave him here. What room is he in?"

"332."

I bent over and hefted him up slinging him over my shoulder and dead-man carrying him that way. I dug through his pocket and fished out his room key to unlock the door. I set him on the bed on his back, took off his helmet and his boots so he'd be more comfortable. His face was very young also. He couldn't have been older than Luisa and if he was it wasnt by much. Dirty blond hair hung against his face, and it extended to just above his upper lip. It must not have gotten in the way during combat. I looked up from examining him and glanced around. His room was decorated pretty well. On his nightstand sat a picture in a wooden frame. It was of four Guardians, I recognized three of them as Wolf Luisa and Thunder respectivily. The fourth member I didn't know. He wore a helmet that looked like it was made from a deer's skull. The others had their helmets off but this one only stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest. I didn't know whether he was brooding or just trying to look cool but whatever the case I assumed that this Warlock was none other than Pluto. I imagined Thunder missed his friend considering the way he was acting. So I waited there until he woke up which was maybe an hour.

Thunder sat up head in his hands, hiding his blue eyes. The second he saw me though he growled.

"You here to gloat or something?" he spat.

"No. Just making sure Shaxx didn't kill you." I admitted, "Are you alright?"

The Hunter hesitated, "No. I don't think I ever will be."

I didn't say anything only waited for him to curse me out or tell me to leave. He didn't.

"What do you get out of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Zavala put you up to this? To watching me?"

"No one put me up to it. I chose to do so becuase I'd rather not leave a Guardian unconscious in front of the Crucible Quartermaster."

"That was a Titan's fist. Was it Zavy or Shaxx?"

"Shaxx. I mean you did pull a knife on me..."

Thunder lay back head in his hands, "Gods what was I thinking..."

"You weren't."

"Gee thanks for pointing out the obvious."

I shrugged.

Thunder glanced at the picture sitting on the nightstand. He smiled a little.

"Is that Pluto?" I asked.

Thunder nodded, "Yeah. We took that right before we went to one of the House of Kings' camps. That's where Luisa actually found her Hawkmoon."

"That big ass pistol?"

"That's the one."

I nodded, "Neat."

"I seriously don't get you."

My brow raised.

"You show up out of no where one day, are somehow able to get a spot on one of the most powerful teams ever and yet you don't seem to have a goddamn clue about what're you're doing."

"I have only been here about six months."

"In six months you've done more than most Guardians do in about a year give or take."

I shrugged.

" I dunno, maybe Warlocks are different and I'm overexaggerating obviously."

I smiled laughing a bit

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of something is all."

"And what's that exactly?"

I shrugged, "Back before I became a Guardian there was a show on the web I watched all the time. And at one point one of the hosts went off on a sandwich shop cause it happened to come up."

Thunder made a face, "Really?"

"Yeah, he called the place the land of inconviences, and started ranting more than Luisa does."

"Wow..."

There was a pause before Thunder spoke again, "I guess I really was in the wrong..."

"Yup.."

"So I'm sorry. I guess losing Pluto really hasn't settled in yet."

"You wanna talk about it?"

He nodded, "It's been over a year, guess it's worth venting off after all this time."

And so he began.


	8. Chapter 8

(I debated keeping this in the previous chapter but had to write this fast otherwise I was going to forget about it. So in the fashion of the Ghost Fragments here's Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will return to the already established format but know that I do plan on switching back to this for a few future chapters throughout.)

Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Dagger 1

Voice 1: Gods, where do I begin?

(Voice recognition. Scanning...)

(1 match. Guardian, Hunter, Human, Male, [DATA CORRUPTED] Callsign, Thunder.)

Voice 2: The Beginning perhaps?

(Voice recognition. Scanning...)

(1 Match. Guardian, Warlock, Human, Male, COBALT, JAYDEN R)

Thunder: You better get comfortable then, Warlock because it's a long story.

Cobalt: We've got all the time in the world.

Thunder: This all started two years ago. I reincarnated around the same time Pluto had. We met during a Strike on Earth. Objective was simple: Find Omnigul, the Will of Crota and take her out. My old team goes in we get overwhelmed by the Hive. I barely made it out of there as it is. I wasn't going to leave my teammates behind though so I called Zavala and requested reinforcements. He sent Pluto and Wolf. I wasn't able to rescue the others, Omnigul's brood consumed them before we made it inside. So there I was, at the mission debrief having to explain why my fireteam was gone. The Vanguard understood. I told them to thank Pluto and Wolf on my behalf.

Cobalt: Did they?

Thunder: They did. I stayed off of Strike and Raid teams for a while sticking to smaller missions and Patrols. Hell I liberated a settlement on Venus like Jarren Ward did for Palamon way back in the day, but mainly I just let my Hunter roots take over. Stayed in the wilds of Venus for a few days, until one day I happened upon Wolf and Pluto again. This time they were doing something with the Vex. I decided to head over and assist. Pluto saw what I could do and asked me to join him. I took it.

Cobalt: Okay, what was the mission?

Thunder: I don't remember actually. I joined them and we wandered around fighting the Vex and then Pluto out of no where orders us back to Orbit.

Cobalt: Any idea why?

Thunder: No. He would take us constantly to Venus and Mercury on mission that I don't even think the Vanguard were aware of. We went to Venus who knows how many times.

Cobalt: I see.

Thunder: I would be part of the team for six whole months when Luisa appeared. When she appeared she was a solo Guardian. Never did like the idea of a fireteam.

Cobalt: She seems dedicated now.

Thunder: That's because Cayde showed her how to be a Nightstalker.

Cobalt: Nightstalker?

Thunder: It's a Hunter Subclass reserved for only the top Hunters. Once a Nightstalker always a Nightstalker.

Cobalt: Are you one?

Thunder: Yes. A Nightstalker knows the true value of a Fireteam, as opposed to the other classes who either forgo the team or simply take them for granted.

Cobalt: Are you talking about just Hunters or Guardians in general?

Thunder: Just Hunters. Well anyways, Luisa got into trouble, kinda in the same way you found me earlier today, and Pluto Wolf and I bailed her out. She didn't take too kindly to it until we got back to the tower. Once she got back and her head was cleared we showed her the footage from Wolf's Ghost she apologized and that's kinda how we became friends.

Cobalt: I assume the next time the four of you were together was right before the raid in the picture?

Thunder: Yeah. Ho boy that fuckin raid.

Cobalt: Good time?

Thunder: If by good time you mean. -he pauses- How to put this. Well let's just say it involves acts of a certain nature that I'd rather not discuss at this time.

Cobalt: Did you and Lusia. You know. Do the do?

Thunder: I cannot answer that.

Cobalt: Alright then. So why did you leave the fireteam? Did something happen?

Thunder: I told Pluto I wouldn't set foot into the Vault of Glass until we knew for certain what we were getting ourselves into. He told me that we knew enough to get inside and even tempted me with the promise of loot I couldn't imagine. I turned him down.

Cobalt: Were you afraid of the Vault?

Thunder: You bet your ass I was. The Vault of Glass is still very much unknown to us seeing as how every time a fireteam has gone in, at most, one Guardian comes back but they're so burdened by PTSD that they can't talk about it without being triggered.

Cobalt: So Luisa and Wolf?

Thunder: I have never brought it up. They did tell me what happened. Some crazy Vex Minotaur named Atheon trapped Pluto in Time's Conflux. So Pluto simply doesn't exist anymore...and at the same time he does.

Cobalt: What do you mean?

Thunder: Time Travel via the Vex is weird. If you travel in time either way you won't stay in you current reality. You supposedly go to another dimension at the time of your choosing.

Cobalt: Okay let's not go into that kinda theoretical physics.

Thunder: Right...

Cobalt: Do you miss Pluto?

Thunder: Yes. Very much. I still cling to some hope that he is still alive somewhere in the Vault. Unfortunately I'm not brave enough to go into the Vault.

Cobalt: Maybe it's time to face your fear?

Thunder: Not with my wings clipped.

Cobalt: I think I can work something out.


	9. Chapter 9

I had spoken with Thunder for what felt like days. He vented off a lot of things that were bugging him lately, so I suggested he put in for a couple weeks of Leave and take some time off. Surely Zavala wouldn't turn that down would he? I headed out and went back to my room flopping onto my bed when I arrived.

"Ghost, could you hand me my laptop?"

The little light made a series of clicking noises, "Considering I don't have hands, no."

I flailed my arms weakly, "But Ghost..."

"I'm sorry Jayden."

Quickly I threw myself upright and grabbed it, quickly logging on and started browsing around the Gunsmith's page of the Tower's official website. I wanted a new scout rifle and I was also interested in possibly trying out a fusion rifle. Nothing caught my interest. I sighed and closed the page and laid on my back, arms folded behind my head. My eyes grew heavy and I slipped into a vision.

It was a cold winter day in Amsterdam. No, in Baltimore. I was outside Cobalt Knife and Sword. I could hear my dad hard at work as his hammers shaped blades against the anvil. I was playing in the snow, making a snowman which I wasn't even sure why. There was a customer watching dad work. My mom was sitting on the porch playing a guitar. It was so peaceful, life was good for once.

Then everything caught fire as the scene warped. I saw Vex. Lots of them. Suddenly I was in a fireteam fighting for my life. I recognized Luisa and Wolf. Someone flew passed me. Was that Thunder?!

A hand wrapped around me. I mean my entire body. Like I was being picked up by a giant. The world seemed to warp.

"PLUTO!" I heard Luisa shout.

I bolted upright trying to catch my breath. My head fell to my hands

"What the fuck was that..."

I got up and headed down to the hanger bar. It was dark now but the Tower was lit by floodlights so it wasn't like you couldn't see anything. When I walked in I got my drink and sat down at an empty table pondering what I had just seen. I tried seeing if Luisa was here but didn't see her. I downed my drink, only the one this time and went back to my room, I'd call her in the morning. I tried going back to sleep but couldn't get back to sleep. Instead I ended up staying up reading the Grimiore. I read about Shin Melphir and the Last Word about the murderous Dredgin Yor and his Thorn and the last thing I remember reading about that night was the story of an unnamed Warlock that was studying something called the Ahamkara. For no reason he managed to get a Hunter killed after claiming that no matter how hard she tried she would never have been able to kill one. Now I wanted to know what they were. I closed the book and looked up at the clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. I stood and headed down to eat breakfast, dreading the long day ahead of me.

Luisa sat down across from me dressed in her gear. I didn't even notice her being here until then.

"Morning!" she greated

I nodded my head, "Hey..."

"Rough night?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Please."

Luisa took a bite of her food, "Alright, I'm all ears Jayden."

"Last night I had another vision."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the Vault of Glass. I saw you and Wolf...and Pluto..."

"You saw Pluto?"

"Yeah. I was grabbed by this big Vex, I assume that was Atheon-"

Luisa cut me off, "How do you know all of this?"

"Thunder told me about the Raid. At least as much as he knew about it. I just pieced it together."

"Oh...you talked to Thunder..."

"Yeah."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. His wings are clipped for now but I'll talk to Zavala about it here soon. I think Thunder just needs time to morn."

"So you two didn't fight?"

"I never said we didn't fight. We had an...altercation after the meeting he had with the Vamguard. Shaxx stepped in though before anything bad happened."

"Well good."

"I think I was in Pluto's shoes during the vision."

"Were you now..."

Luisa seemed to be getting nervous. She had gone from devouring her meal to merely poking at it with her silverware.

"If this is a bad time to bring it up we can stop you know."

She sighed, "I watched Pluto die, Jayden. I watch Atheon pick him up, wrap him in a bright white light and make him vanish like a fuckin magician."

There was no denying it now, seeing as how that was how the vision ended I knew that it had been the same Raid in the Vault that had taken Pluto from this world. But why was I seeing it? Surely this had nothing to do with me. I hummed for a second.

"Can we change the subject?" Luisa asked.

"Yeah. I read a shit load of Grimiore last night."

"Typical Warlock."

I fake glared at her, "Hey..."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Anyways, do you know anything about Shin Melphir?"

"That's a story as old as the Traveler."

"So you have heard of it?"

"Jayden, every Gunslinger that's ever existed has heard the legend of Shin Melphir. An orphan boy from Palamon that grew up to become the first Gunslinger use his legendary weapon known as Last Word. The very same weapon that was held once by Jarren Ward, the Hunter that killed Palamon's Dictator."

"And where does Derdgen Yor fit into all of this?"

The chow hall grew noticeably quieter.

"His name is not one to casually toss around." Luisa said, "That monster was silenced by Shin Melphir but not before he claimed the lives of many Guardians."

"He killed Guardians? Like killed them killed them?"

"Yes. Drained their light and everything."

"Damn..."

"The story goes that an unnamed Guardian grew tired of always having to be the hero. A darkness lingered in him and eventually consumed him making him unto he who shall not be named. He starts hunting Guardians. Kills quite a few of them which earns the attention of the Vanguard. After Jarren Ward arrived in Palamon and liberated the place, Yor showed up and decimated the place. The Fallen attack also, supposedly Yor tipped them off. Yor kills Jarren Ward but his ghost escaped with just enough Light to make a living person a Guardian. Si it did. It chose Shin Melphir. Shin hunted for Yor for years even going so far as to use Jarren Ward's own hand cannon, Last Word. When he found him a fire ignited. Yor got one shot off. Shin got two. Yor went down but not before Shin delivered a third and final shot to end him."

"So the Golden Gun is Last Word?"

"A ghostly image of it, yes."

"And the Arc Blade?"

"No one knows really."

I was sure to make note of that for future research in the Archives.

"Know anything about Warlocks?"

"Aside form the fact that they ask too many questions?"

I rolled my eyes

"The only famous Warlock I know about were Iron Lords. And honestly there isn't much written about them nor are there things that people talk about regarding Warlocks. You're philosophers, you tend to keep to yourselves and ponder something's purpose rather than fight."

"So the legendary ones are the exception to the rule?"

"Yeah."

"Was Osiris one of them?"

"Another touchy topic. And unfortunately I don't know much about him. I do know that one of his followers on the Reef shows up every so often to host a Crucible tournament. You win nine matches in and he'll take you to Mercury and reward you handsomely. But lose three matches and you start all over."

"You every won?"

"Twice. Never did like any of the stuff I got. Either sold it or scrapped it."

"Not worth it then?"

"Only if you really want to test yourself. Even then, the Iron Banner is a better way to do it."

"Definitely."

I looked at the pistol on my hip the Ironwreath-D which I had actually won from the Iron Banner while I was in Crucible training. To be wielding a weapon that was worthy of an Iron Lord was truly and honor.

"Speaking of the Iron Banner," I said, "When will Lord Saladin be back?"

Luisa shrugged, "Who knows, he seems to show up at least once a month but you never know what time of the month."

"But when he does, ho boy,"

"Are you making this dirty?"

I raised a brow, "No..."-then I thought about it, "Okay that's just gross..."

"It's natural though!"

"Doesn't stop it from being nasty..."

Luisa looked like she was about to say something but stopped, "Okay true. At least you don't have to go through it."

"I won't lie, yeah thank the gods."

"It's our curse to bare. Anyways, I'm gonna go get ready. Supposedly the list of Strike will be out today, and I'll be damned if Dagger misses another Strike mission now that we have three members."

"Didn't we already do a Strike this week?"

"Yes and no. I talked to Zavala about it, he said he wouldn't count it because we had it handed over to us rather than being the team that it was assigned to to begin with."

"Okay."

"Jay you better bring your A game. This won't be like a typical Patrol. This will be a real test."

"And last month's Iron Banner wasn't?"

"It's one thing to test your Light against Guardians, it's another thing entirely to test it against the Darkness itself."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be just fine."

"In that case I might even see about taking the Nightfall."

"The what?"

"The Nightfall. It's the toughest mission among Strike Class missions. Anything higher than that is considered a Raid. Usually they're suicide missions."

I stood to follow her having finished my meal, "I'm listening..."

"Nightfall missions are usually how we deal knock-out punches to the Darkness. Did they not go over this in the Crucible?"

"If they did I wasn't paying attention, so refresh my memory."

"A Warlock with a short attention span? I'll chalk that up as a new discovery."

"Luisa..."

"Anyways, Nightfalls are the absolute maximum difficulty a mission can be without being considered a Raid. We send in three of our best to deal very very decisive blows against the Darkness. Sometimes they work...other times not so much. It's actually just as honorable to fail a Nightfall as it is to be victorious. Hell even failing a Raid carries as much honor as a successful Nightfall. So you can imagine the stakes are pretty high."

"How many have you done? I imagine you have done some right?"

"Plenty. Some of them were hard...some of them harder. Others left Wolf and I wondering why it was classified as a Nightfall to begin with."

"They were easy?"

"More like simple. Find these guys and kill them. Find an artifact, stuff like that."

"The mission couldn't have been that simple."

"They were. It was actually getting to the guy that needed to die that was hard." -she shuddered, "So many bad guys."

"Well let me know how that goes. I've gotta go get ready for another Patrol today."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"I'm about to go put in for a Strike mission. If your Fireteam puts in for a Strike mission you go on standby until the mission is set to execute. That's why you almost never see full Fireteams on Patrol. They're either resting for a Strike or just coming back from one."

"Well how about that."

"How do you think Wolf and I get so much off time?"

"I assumed you guys were just that good."

"We are you dolt."-She winked at me.

My face flushed red a bit. Why did that look always make me blush?!

Luisa wave and headed out. Meanwhile I went back to my room to attempt to get a good night's sleep despite that it was only noon...


	10. Chapter 10

I'd finally gotten my day off. It had been a long week and I was ready to do something that didn't involve killing stuff. Of course when I woke up that morning the first thing I heard was a dripping sound against my window. Please don't let that be what I think it is...

I got up wiping the sleep from my eyes and opened my curtain. I saw dark grey clouds blocking the sun and rain falling from above.

"Aw!" I moaned.

My Ghost appeared a moment later, "What's the matter Jayden?"

"It would decide to rain on my day off wouldn't it!"

"That's unfortunate. You've just had a string of bad luck haven't you?"

"Yesterday my Sparrow broke down in the middle of our patrol, the day before that I lost six matches in a row in the Crucible, thank the gods Saladin wasn't there to see that. Struck out again with trying to woo Luisa two days ago. And now it's fuckin raining on my fuckin day off."

I flopped onto my bed.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I got off the bed again and got into my gear, "Screw it! I'm going into the City, rain or shine I don't care."

"Okay then...just be careful, since you haven't been down there before people might accuse you for Stolen Valor."

"So I'll tell them I'm part of Fireteam Dagger and explain what happened. They won't like the news though."

I headed out leaving the tower on foot and went into the City's markets. I wondered around, was told thanks by the people, and I browsed the trinkets and nick-knacks the vendors had to offer. As I happened to pass the city entrance though I spotted something. My curiosity got the better of me so I went to investigate. I had only my Ironwreath on me as a concealed carry as most Guardians did with Sidearms and Hand Cannons so I was praying it was just my imagination. I stepped outside and sure enough I saw a figure walking down the road heading north towards the Cosmodrome. I drew my weapon when I got closer.

It was a Fallen. He had two swords sheathed on his back in an X shape. He also had two Guardian Weapons which worried me. He had a Vanguard Sniper Rifle called 1000-Yard Stare and an Auto Rifle; the Suros Regime. I clicked off the safety and took aim.

"HEY!" I shouted.

The Fallen stopped and turned to face me. I almost regretted making myself known. He was a Captain from the looks of his armor which was black and red. The banner he wore was strange, it wasn't in the Archives. Three red claw marks against the black background.

"Hands where I can see them." I grunted.

The Fallen looked at me and raised all four of his strong arms.

"Down on you knees. I don't want trouble."

"Nor do I, Warlock." he replied.

I flinched a bit not expecting him to be able to speak English.

"What are you doing here?"

"Passing through."

"A Fallen passing through Human turf. What's with the weapons. Those rifles aren't yours."

"Not originally."

"Where'd you get them?"

"From dead Guardians I'm afraid. The way I found them only served to break my heart."

"You sure you found them already dead and didn't kill them yourself?"

"An Eliksni is sworn to never lie, especially when said Eliksni is of a higher ranking."

I arched a brow, "There's not many left that still call your people that. Not even your own."

"Maybe I'm not like the others."

I paused, "What's your name?"

"Svadis. I am Svadis, Kell of Scar."

A Kell?! As in the leader of a House?! There was no way. He didn't wear any Kell armor nor did he have his Archon Priest with him. At the very least you would thing a squad of other Fallen to escort him.

"You're no Kell." I said.

"I do not appear as one, but believe me I am. My Archon has assumed duties of Kell while I am away."

Away? So he wasn't with his current House? What the hell was his play here?

"You're away from your House?"

"Yes. On a Holy Mission as your kind would have called it."

"A Crusade you mean?"

"No. That would imply slaughter and death. I am simply looking for someone."

He wasn't looking to kill anyone. It took a minute but it finally hit me. I knew what he was searching for because I was interested in it despite what Wolf had told me.

"The Kell of Kells. You're looking for the Kell of Kells?"

"How did you know that?'

"Lucky guess..."

"Then you must know of House Rain's prophecy."

"Only a little bit."

"It is something I have known for as long as I have lived. Now I seek him out."

I lowered my weapon, "Then be on your way, Svadis."

The Fallen Kell lowered his arms and turned to leave. We heard a loud screech out of no where. Svadis drew his swords and I looked around, my head on a swivel.

"What was that..." Svadis muttered

"Sounded like the-"

A pack of Thrall emerged from the brush just ahead of us. I turned my weapon on them and started firing. The next thing I knew a whole brood was upon us. Wizards, Knights, Acolytes and even an Ogre. They charged at us. I started to back up, quickly losing ground. Svadis however pushed back. The Thrall surrounded him but were no match for his swordsmanship. I stared in awe for a moment but even so Svadis was only on equal footing with the Knights. He did managed to kill one however but more were on the way.

"Svadis, fall back! We can better fight them off from the City walls!" I shouted.

The Kell split a Thrall in two with his bare hands before turning towards me.

"Your people will not let me pass, Warlock."

I thought for a second and basically I did something pretty stupid.

"Not if you are carrying me back." I told him, so I shot myself in the shin. Ironwreath-D was not a weapon I wanted to end up on the wrong side of. The pain was enough to drop me. I screamed.

Svadis made what sounded like a mix between a laugh and a growling noise, a sort of weird guttural purr. He lifted me up off the ground and made his way towards the city. My leg was bleeding pretty badly but it was nothing I couldn't handle. The second one of the City Patrol saw us their weapons jerked up at him. Had I not been in the way they'd have shot Svadis on the spot. Their weapons did fire when the Hive showed up. The guards let us through but kept and eye on the Fallen Kell. The City's comn system sounded an alarm. Guardians rushed to defend the walls as the Hive lay siege to them.

"Okay. Now where?" Svadis asked.

"Find a Guardian, any Guardian."

So we headed towards the Tower of course, where else were we going to find Guardians.

I saw a certain Striker Titan heading our way, he dropped his shoulder the minute he saw Svadis. The Kell held his ground and side stepped him at the last second. Wolf turned now drawing his Auto Rifle, Fabian Strategy, and aimed it at us.

"Easy Wolf," I said, "He's a friend."

"Yeah, a Fallen Captain is your friend? And I suppose Crota and Eris are buddy buddies."

"I'm a Kell, Titan...not a Captain."

"Can it."

"Just trust me on this okay. He saved my life."

"Put him down, Fallen, otherwise I put you down..."

Svadis set me down. And of course Wolf shot me...

My fire ignited and I revived myself using Radiance just before death took hold. It wasn't a perfect heal but it would work at least I could move freely again. If I can walk and run I can fight.

"Start evacing the civilian. Get them to the Tower." Wolf ordered, "Your Fallen friend stays here."

"You aren't gonna kill him are you?"

Svadis moved so fast I nearly missed it. In the most fluid motion, he drew aimed and fired three rounds over Wolf's shoulder catching a trio of Thrall each in the head with Suros Regime. Wolf crouched and squeezed off a burst but Svadis Blinked out of the way, drawing his swords and charging the Hive.

"Son of a..." Wolf started but as soon as he saw the Fallen Kell laying waste to the Hive he stopped.

"Now you believe me?"

"Fine I won't kill him yet. Now get going, get these civilians out of here!"

I nodded. I was putting a lot of faith in Wolf here and I prayed my faith was not misplaced. I gathered up a small group and made my way back to the tower. With one group escorted I turned to head back out to defend the walls with Wolf but was flagged down by Master Rahool.

"Warlock!" he called out, "I have something for you."

I walked over to his stand.

"This better be quick, Cryptarch, we're kinda under attack."

"I'm aware, here."

He handed me a set of gauntlets. I raised a brow, "And these are?"

"These are what came from that Exotic Engram you found a couple of days ago."

"Took you long enough. So do they have a name or something?"

"Claws of Ahamkara. If I'm not mistaken these should make it much easier to use your scorch blast."

"You say that like you've seen them before."

"Indeed. Now hurry, you're needed at the walls."

I took my old gauntlets off and left them on Rahool's table, I'd come back for them later, and slipped on my new ones. They came with shoulder pads that were shaped like talons and a necklace of sorts. As soon as my hands slipped into them my fire whipped up a little bit. I heard a voice. That same one as when Luisa and I had first met. The voice of an Ahamkara.

"Look at all this life, oh bearer mine, there is so much left to burn." it said in a detached voice that sound as if it had manifested 100 times over.

"Silence." I snapped at it, "You won't take my mind that easily, Wurm."

I stepped up onto the walls and looked down. Below us I could see other Guardians fighting off a massive hoard of Hive. I drew my Scout Rifle and started picking off smaller targets. I saw Wolf deal with the Ogre, he quite literally punched it to death. I hissed a bit, what a way to go. Of course as soon as the Ogre died the Knights moved to take down Wolf. I wouldn't have been able to kill them in time, not even with my best shots from either of my rifles. Instead Wolf just jumped into the air, hovered there for a second then slammed back down right where he landed unleashing a very powerful Fist of Havok. Waves of Arc energy washed away the Knights. I stared for a second. Wolf was making this look like child's play. And so was Svadis. The Kell was strong, and his fighting style reminded me of what I had read about Solkis. He was brutal, absolute and didn't pull any punches. He was also a pretty good shot with that Suros Regime…

He and Wolf made a good pair that was for certain. I snapped to when a round from an Acolyte nearly took my head off and quickly fired back. My Scout rifle went dead. I ducked back and reloaded before popping out again. As I did dust kicked up next to me, a Hunter slid into position, a sniper rifle I had never seen before in hand. His cloak gave away his identity.

"Thunder." I muttered, "This is my sniping spot."

"Well I can't let you have all the fun can I?" Thunder replied.

I sense him smiling.

"This is just what we needed, an attack the day before I go on leave."

"Zavala approved it?"

"Yup. Something about needing proper time to mourn. Whatever. I've been waiting for that for almost 2 years. One more day won't hurt."

I moved over a bit giving him space. He was certainly a better shot than I was was, downing four enemies all with headshots. I smirked. That was certainly impressive. I assumed he was going to reload but low and behold, four more rounds went down range and all of them were headshots too. This repeated until he lowered the weapon.

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra ammo would you?" he asked.

"HOW MANY ROUNDS ARE IN THAT MAGAZINE?!"

"Just four.. But an AI reloads the weapon for me if I'm in the zone and getting lots of headshots."

"Where'd you get that rifle?"

"Gunsmith. Don't bother asking for one though. He only makes them for Hunters."

"That's dumb."

"He makes a sick custom Scout Rifle if you want one. Talok? Talalala? Something like that I can't remember the name."

"If we get out of this I'm looking into it."

The Hive started to retreat. I watch Svadis and a certain Bladedancer chase after them up until they vanished into the bush. I went down there. I was pretty Sure Luisa was going to try and fight Svadis and I would rather she not…

To my surprise I was wrong. The two came back to the City walls, weapons stored. They seemed to be talking, and I guess Luisa told another one of her shitty jokes because Svadis laughed. Have you ever heard a Fallen, er, Eliksni laugh? It's a very unique sound for sure.

"Warlock!" he called out, "That was quite the battle. How is your injury?"

I looked at my leg, which now only bore a slight bruise, "I think I'll manage."

"Very good. Very good..."

He dragged the last part out which made him seem more like Variks. Maybe the two knew each other?

"I shall be on my way then." he said, "Until are paths once again cross."

The Kell turned and left without another word, disappearing into the woods.

"So you managed to make friends with a Fallen Captain?" Luisa asked me.

"He's a Kell actually." I replied, "Kell of the House of Scar."

"House of Scar?" Wolf commented, "Never heard of them before."

Thunder aimed Stillpiercer at where he had vanished, "Should I drop him? Gods know I could."

"No." I told him, "Let him go. He helped us defend the walls. He's okay in my book."

"Agreed." Wolf added.

Thunder looked at him like he was crazy, "You're just going to let him go? You'll let a minion of the Darkness live?"

"Thunder, how much do you actually know about the Eliksni?"

"The who?"

Make that two people that don't know who the Eliksni are...fantastic. Maybe someday I could be a history teacher or something and teach these guys about our enemy from a different view point.

"The Fallen," I clarified

"Oh. I know that the House of Wolves got caught up in a war with the Awoken on the Reef and lost horribly because they suck at life. Other than that, nothing."

"Remind me to tell you about them when we get a minute."

"Guess now we start taking account of our losses." Luisa moaned, "Gods I hate paperwork..."

And with that we counted our losses, accounted for all weapons used, buried those drained of their Light and set the Stonewall Titans to work repairing the walls. I got back to my room at probably two or three in the morning. I shed my helmet, the Haliaetus II, stuck it on the door hanger, stripped out of my robes, threw on my civilian clothes and went to lay down on my bed when I got a knock at the door. I answered it and standing there in her civilian gear was Luisa.

"You okay?" I asked

"How'd you do it?" she replied and came inside.

"What do you mean?"

"The Kell. How did you befriend him?"

"It started with not immediately shooting him as soon as I spotted him."

"That was it?"

"No."

I explained to her what had transpired before the Hive attacked.

"So his House is here on Earth?"

"It seems so."

"And he's looking for this Kell of Kells guy in the hope that they can restore their people to their former glory?"

"Yup."

"And what happens if they do find this Kell of Kells? What happens to us? How do you know they won't just attack us and wipe us out, Jay?"

"I don't. Luisa, the Traveler abandoned them some time ago. Apparently some guy named Oryx showed up..."

"Oryx? As in the Taken King Oryx?"

"I suppose so..."

She looked away, "Gods he's lived a long time..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important, you should rest now. We can talk about it tomorrow. Zavala approved Dagger for a Strike so we've got a big day of busting our asses ahead."

"Okay then."

She made a move I wasn't expecting next. She wrapped her arms around me and gave my body a little squeeze. My face flushed red and it was hard to keep my fire from breaking loose.

She let go and walked to the door. When she opened it she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Good night, Jay," she said and winked.

My face must've been blood red at that point, but I did managed to reply.

"N-night..."

And she left me to myself. I let the exhaustion hit me like a freight train and knocked out hard.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning it was back to the grind. I met with Wolf and Luisa in the morning and we ate together. I still couldn't get over yesterday. It wasn't every day you ran into a Fallen Kell that didn't try to kill you nor did a girl you had failed so horribly to impress shows up and get all cuddly with you. Even if that last part was only brief it did happen. I devoured my meal, hot damn I was hungry.

"Alright guys." Luisa said, "We've got our orders."

"Where are we heading this time?" Wolf asked

"Mars. According to Ikora Rey, something in the Black Garden is calling back it's heart. We can't let the Vex summon that thing back. They take the Black Garden back then they'll start expanding again."

Wolf cracked his knuckles, "Good, a Strike against the Vex. Can't wait to punch the shit out of them."

"You really don't like the Vex, do you?"

"Was it obvious?"

I rolled my eyes, "What are we dealing with here."

"Command Hydra maybe?" Wolf commented

"Probably." Luisa added

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Three hours. Holiday's getting our ships ready right now. I wanna have this mission done by tonight. Hopefully it's a quick in and out."

I hummed in thought, wondering if while we were there we'd get a broken transmission from Pluto. After all he was involved with the Vex and so was the Black Garden. My head started to hurt but a vision never came, not that it mattered much because a vision would come. I knew it now. When you're anticipating a mission, three hours go by fast. Next thing I knew I was on my ship bound for Mars. We dropped in in front of the entrance to the Garden and worked our way inside. As soon as we crossed inside the Vex warped in. Wolf Luisa and I fired first ripping them apart with ease. Of course I watch Wolf shoulder charge a Goblin right off of the face of the cliff. I drew my sniper rifle and sighted in, clipping the closest Hobgoblin in the chest. The bot blasted apart. Luisa hung back with me but Wolf pushed ahead drawing the Vex attention.

"There's a barrier blocking the way to the Heart of the Garden." Wolf reported.

Luisa jumped up and fired a Shadowshot in his direction which tethered all of them. It was then a simple mop up job for Wolf and Fabian Strategy. As the Vex fell so did the barrier.

"You'd think they'd learn by now that a bunch of Goblins and a few Minotaurs aren't enough to stop us." Luisa commented.

"Let's hope they don't learn that..." I replied and moved up following the ruin Wolf had left in his wake. We made our way up a hill and eventually arrived at what looked like a large temple. It was covered in moss and wear. The Vex held down the grounds in front of it. I was about to bring my Scout Rifle up but instead I watch a Striker Titan pick up the Goblin I was going to take and tear it in half with his bare hands. Luisa and I only stared in awe as one Titan completely decimated the Vex forces. Wolf turned and made his way up the stairs to the Vex bad luck. They couldn't stop him. Honestly I don't think anyone could have. We got our kills in where we could. Occasional sniper kills and Luisa even got to use Blink Strike once. For the most part Wolf did all the work just going insane on them.

"Is he usually like this?" I asked Luisa.

"Only when we fight the Vex." she replied.

We made our way up the steps, by now Wolf was at the top. His signal went dark.

"Guardian down!" My Ghost shouted

Luisa and I sprinted up the steps and started clearing out what few Vex remained. I grabbed Wolf's Ghost from a Goblin's hands and poured some light into it. Wolf got back up and shook his head.

"You good?" I asked

He nodded, "I got a lot further than I thought I would."

"You're a regular tank, Wolf but please don't do that again."

"When you bring Pluto back from the dead I'll make that promise."

The three of us entered the temple and as soon as we did more Vex appeared. These were different though, instead of the usual mat black finish these were a grey color. They looked a lot older too.

"What the hell are the Precursors doing here?!" Wolf snapped

"Dunno. And frankly I don't care either." Luisa replied.

We continued as normal, slicing our way through their ranks and making our way deeper into the temple. The Vex pushed us but we continued driving them back.

"Let them surround us!" Wolf said.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I snapped back.

"We'll be fine...on the count of three jump."

The Vex converged around us. We ducked an weaved between laser fire.

"One."

Wolf jumped into the air, his body glowing a faint blue.

"Two."

I spent my last round and dropped my mag out to reload. I wasn't able to pull my fresh one in time to completely reload.

"THREE!"

Luisa and I jumped. Wolf slammed the ground unleashing a very powerful Fist of Havoc The Vex never saw it coming. The force of the blast sent them flying into the air either in pieces or straight up disintegrated them. By the time our boots hit the ground again, Wolf was already sprinting down a corridor towards a Vex Gate where another group of the machines had just made themselves known. Luisa and I fired our weapons around Wolf seeing he had forgone his Fabian Strategy in favor of good old fashion fisticuffs.

"Is he seriously going to only use melee?" I asked the Hunter at my side.

"Probably." Luisa told me.

The gate pulsed like it was struggling to transport something. The ground shook and standing there, er I should say floating there was a large Vex Hydra sporting three golden shields that rotated around it. It made digital screams at us before firing. We returned fire. I finally saw Wolf draw up Fabian Strategy again now ripping through the Vex using that. It freed Luisa and I up to actually focus on our own enemies. The Hydra yelled when we had dealt with the rest of the Vex, attacking much more aggressively. Luisa and I scattered as Void bolts splashed against the ground where we once stood.

"Tethering! Watch your heads!" Luisa shouted.

She fired her Shadowshot at the Hydra. As soon as she did I busted out Radiance and threw as many firebolts as I could possibly muster up. I heard a clanging noise and spotted Wolf carrying a hammer made of fire.

"Hey when did you learn how to use the Hammer?!" I shouted.

"About a week ago."

He started spamming as many hammers at the Hydra as he could. Luisa took cover and a moment later there was more fire in the form of her Golden Gun. She loosed four rounds on it. Golden Gun faded away first followed by my Radiance and Wolf's Hammer. More Vex appeared near us I jumped up and threw a Nova Bomb at them destroying most of them before they had a chance to react. Again the Void threatened to consume me but my fire kept me among the Light. Wolf popped another Fist of Havoc scattering the Vex like roaches. I didn't think it was fair that both Luisa and Wolf could use Arc. I wondered what it was like to channel it. I snapped two when a Minotaur slammed a fist into my stomach and threw me across the room. I slapped into a wall and saw stars for a second. Luisa ran over to me and sliced the beast in half with her Arc Blade. She danced her way through the Vex Precursors to get to me. I shook off the dizziness.

"You alright?" she asked.

I nodded and stood with her help.

We faced the Hydra again. It was very angry now.

"Do you have another bow ready?"

"I wish. All my supers are spent."

Wolf slid behind cover, "My supers are spent too!"

"Focus on the Hydra. We kill it and we're done."

I turned my weapons to the boss and let out every last round I had. Luisa join me while Wolf handled the rest of the Vex. The Hydra flinched sparked and fell out of the air smashing into the ground. It glowed white hot and exploded into pieces a few seconds later. There was loot on the ground. We ran over to see what it was.

"Anybody find anything good?" I asked

Luisa sighed, "Not today. Oh well maybe next time"

Wolf sat down. The two of us joined him.

"You good Wolf?" I asked.

"Peachy."

I shrugged, "Alright then."

Luisa opened the comns, "Ikora, the mind is dead."

"Good work Dagger, come back to the tower as soon as you can."

My head sired with pain and I fell into another vision.

I saw Pluto banging on something. There were dead Vex everywhere and from the look of it he was smashing a Vex transfer gate.

"Dagger! Open the gate! C'mon we can still beat Atheon!" he screamed. I saw his deer skull clad head bob up a bit, he turned and looked me straight in the eye. I could almost feel him glaring angrily at me.

"If you are who I think you are, tell my fireteam to open the gates. But know this, they are still my fireteam. Their lives I care about. Yours I do not."

The Void lashed out at me and a force threw me back. My vision faded and I was back on Mars in the Black Garden. I made a face.

"Vision." I said.

Wolf and Luisa turned to see me.

"What was it this time?" Luisa chimed in.

"I saw Pluto. He was banging on a gate looking thing. Kinda like the one that Hydra came out of. He looked at me and told me to get the gate open."

Wolf gave a me a look, "That's quite the vision."

"He told you to your face?" Luisa asked, "He didn't mention it off handed?"

"Yep. Looked me dead in the face with that crazy deer skull helmet."

She and Wolf exchanged a glance.

"You believe me?"

"I do but Wolf doesn't."

I made a face at him. The Titan only shrugged, "I only believe in what I can see."

"This isn't the first time I've had this same vision. I'm starting to think it's no coincidence."

"So what then?"

I paused thinking to myself.

"I'm going to need Thunder and one other Guardian to pull this off plus I'll need permission from the Vanguard."

"Oh no. Hold it right there." Luisa cut in, "If you think for one second we're going into the Vault again, you've got another thing coming."

"Luisa, this vision will not leave me alone. I can't keep ignoring it like this or I'll just end up like Pluto. I don't like it any more than you do but you have to go back."

"Why should she?" Wolf chimed in, "She clearly doesn't want to, Jayden."

"Will you go, Wolf,"

"I'll go just to keep you from getting killed. Don't drag Luisa into this though."

I looked at her. She crossed her arm and looked away.

"Lou..."

"Don't Lou me, Jayden,"

"Please, I need you. Rather we need you."

"For what? To watch you get killed by Atheon like I watched Pluto?"

"To watch my back. You're one of the only people I trust right now. I'm begging you."

She sighed, "Alright fine. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Any loot you find I get to keep provided I want it."

I could've honestly given a shit less about the loot, I just wanted these damned visions to stop, "Deal."

She stood, "Lock for transmat. We're heading back to the Tower."


	12. Chapter 12

It took us the better part of the week but I eventually got approval from the Vanguard to go on this mission, convinced Thunder to come with us and get all of our best gear ready to go. Last Saturday, a new vendor showed up. He called himself Xur, the Agent of the Nine. The gear he sold was worth finding all of those weird coins I'd come across. For 15 of them I got a new sniper rifle called Hereafter. It quickly took the place of my old Hakké rifle. I also requested the Gunsmith to make me a new scout rifle based on my Hung Jury SR4. He told me to give him a week. Well that week was up. I approached his booth.

"Hey, Banshee." I greeted.

"Guardian." he replied with a curt nod.

"So is it ready?"

He looked around then reached underneath the table. He drew out a rifle and set it on the table for me to look at. It did certainly resemble the Hung Jury a little bit. The site was a little different and the liquid was a lighter blue. It seemed to spark with Arc energy. When I took it up I felt my fire connect to it. Immediately I could tell it was Exotic like my Hereafter.

"Meet Tlaloc." Banshee said, "A little bit of Omolon innovation with some of my own to boot. Expect your rate of fire to be much higher and your aim time and reload speed to be significantly faster when your Super is charged."

"How does it do that?"

"She. Not it."

"The gun is female? How do you know?"

"Well, I built her didn't I?"

"True. Can she talk to you or something?"

"In a manner of speaking. She's an Exotic weapon. You never know how they will end up when you give them their shard."

The Ahamkara's voice growled in my ears saying something about burning Banshee to cinders. Another voice, this one definitely female, snapped at it.

"Well." I said, "She's yelling at my gauntlets right now..."

"Those Exotic too?"

"Yeah. Claws of Ahamkara."

Banshee nodded his head, "You take care of that gun, you hear?"

"I will. She and I are going to do great things."

I left the gunsmith's kiosk and headed over to the courtyard. Lord Saladin was back again hosting our monthly Iron Banner. I headed over seeing all I had been doing this week was going into and winning Iron Banner matches and checked out his rewards.

"Good day Iron Wolf." he said

"Good day Lord Saladin." I replied.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"No sir, just browsing."

He had a few weapons I was a little interested in namely a Pulse Rifle.

"Don't think I saw that one here last month?"

The Titan looked up at it, he seemed to sigh, "Ah, Nirwen's Mercy. A fitting weapon for a powerful Iron Wolf."

"Was Nirwen a Hunter by chance?"

"A Warlock actually. She was quite the Guardian before the Battle of Twilight Gap. How I do miss her so."

"How much for the rifle?"

"For a wolf like you? 75 marks."

"75? Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"It's really tempting but I just got a new Scout Rifle custom made so I don't know if another Primary would suit me."

"It would suit me though." I heard a voice say.

Approaching the booth was Thunder. He had his Celestial Nighthawk hanging at his side and he was dressed in Iron Banner armor.

"Afternoon Hunter." Saladin greeted

"How ya been, Thunder?" I asked.

He set the marks on the table and Saladin awarded him the rifle.

"Much better now that I have this beast. I'm telling you, Jayden, get one while they have it, Nirwen's Mercy is one of the best pulse rifles around."

"Better than Hawksaw or Juju?"

"I would argue it. Though I suppose it's all about what you are most comfortable using."

I set my own marks down and Saladin handed over a second one. I thanked him and headed out with Thunder.

"A pleasure, Guardians."

We went back to the patio, new rifles hanging on our backs.

"So are you ready for the Raid?"

Thunder hesitated for a second, "I don't know. I don't think I'll ever be."

"I think I understand."

"I really hope your vision isn't bullshitting me though. I swore off going in there because the Vex are an unknown. Fallen? They're predictable. Hive? They're relentless. Cabal? Brutal. But the Vex? They don't make sense. Like, at all."

"Don't worry about it, Thunder. I swear on my life you'll make it out."

He smiled, "If you're right then Pluto will come back too."

"Yes. Yes he will."

I thought for a second. Would that mean I'd have to give him his MIDA back? Does he even have his weapons with him?

"Are those Claws of Ahamkara?" Thunder asked pointing to my gauntlets.

"Yep."

"Where'd you get them?"

"The mission we met on."

He looked away, "Oh..."

"Bad memories?"

"Well yeah, I threatened two Guardians because I was mad about losing my best friend to the Vault of Glass."

"It's okay. That was then and this is now."

"Thanks, Jay."

We sat on the patio overlooking the City below.

"You know something?" he commented, "Seeing the City from up here really is something."

"Yeah."

"Like, if the sun hits the skyline just right..." He trailed off and made a face akin to a character I saw in a movie once.

I nodded.

"Gods I miss him."

"Pluto?"

"Yeah. I've never been one to get my hopes up but this time though I've got a good feeling."

"Hey guys!" A third voice called out.

The two of us turned and saw Luisa walking our way. She sat down next to me sandwiching me between her and Thunder.

"Hey Luisa." Thunder greeted giving a little wave.

"So what are you two up to?"

"Just this." I told her

Thunder unslung his new rifle, "Yo, you seriously have to get one of these. I saw one during my last match and it was sick!"

I shrugged, "I bought mine on a whim. I'll see what the hype is about when we take it to the range."

"You're talking about Nirwen's Mercy right? The Iron Banner Pulse Rifle?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled and pulled a green rifle off of her back.

"You got one too?!" Thunder shouted.

"Yeah. I won mine from winning 5 matches in a row, three of which I went Unbroken."

"Have you used it yet?" I asked

"Yes I have and boy let me tell you. Smooth as butter. Almost no recoil, tons of damage, and holy gods is it easy to use. I could give this to a new Guardian and most would think they've been one for years."

Thunder stood, "I'm going to the range. You coming Jay?"

I stretched, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Thunder seemed giddy to have his new gun. I watched him for a minute before Luisa scooted closer to me. She took my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed bright red, and my heart started racing. My fire got a little riled up but I managed to calm it down.

"You know I don't want to go back to the Vault right?" she said

I sighed, "I know. But I have to go there and there's no one else I'd want to go there with than you Wolf and Thunder." I paused then added, "It's the only way to know for sure if Pluto really is still alive."

"Plus there's your visions. You've had more of them in two weeks than most thanatonauts have in a year."

"Might have to do with the fact that I don't off myself to try to get them."

"True."

We silently watched the sunset. Thunder was right, when the sun had set just below the Traveler off in the distance the City look gorgeous. Luisa wrapped her arms around me.

"Please promise me you'll make it out of the Vault." she said

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing is for certain. I won't make a girl a promise if I know I can't keep it."

She gave my body a squeeze, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

I wrapped an arm around her, "The same goes for you."

She looked up at me, "When have I ever been reckless?"

"Iron Banner."

"Okay but aside from that."

"Trials last weekend."

"Hey I thought we said-"

"And during the Strike against Taniks. And the Strike against Sepiks Prime...and the Archon Priest."

She punched my arm.

I laughed a little.

"Shut up, Jayden..."

"Oh come on, Luisa I was just messing with you." I lay my head atop hers.

"I know..."

"You wanna go join Thunder in the range?"

She shrugged, "Not really. I kind of want to just sit here and relax."

My face burned a little bit when she leaned back pulling us both down. She rested her head on my chest and looked up as the sky turned black. The lights of the City made it hard to see them but we were able to see a few stars here and there.

"Jay, you realize your heart is beating really fast right?" she commented.

"Um..." I stammered on trying to explain why.

She giggled, "Am I making you nervous?"

"Maybe a little..."

"So two friends can't just snuggle up and watch the stars?"

"I never said that!"

The smile on her face was sly and mischievous.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?"

"Well if tomorrow is the day we Raid the Vault, this might be my last chance to do that."

I sighed, "Okay be honest with me, how dangerous is the Vault really."

She hesitated for a few seconds.

"The Vex inside are unlike anything you've ever dealt with. There's ones that curse you when you die. There aresuicide bombers and all kinds of crazy crap like that. It's insane."

"So the place is filled crazy Vex bombers and Vex Warlocks?"

"There's the Templar, too. Or at least there _was_ the Templar."

"And that was..."

"Picture the Undying Mind we fought last week, and make it ten times as hard to fight. The thing's shield only gave way to us because we had info from the first team to go inside the Vault."

"You mean Kabr's team?"

"Yeah. The only info we had came from their Ghosts which were all but lost in the Vault. Anyways, the Mind is dead as hell, Pluto Wolf and I made sure of that. It's right after that which worries me."

"What's passed this Templar thing?"

"Gorgons."

"Gorgons? Like Medusa and the mirror thing from Greek Mythos?"

"Pretty much. We...we lost nearly lost Wolf to one. I don't want to talk about it."

"What'd you guys do? Couldn't you just kill them?"

"Unless you can shoot them without looking at them, no."

I made note of that, "Looks like I'm bringing a mirrored shield to the Vault when we go."

Luisa gave me a look, "And where the hell are you going to get one?"

"No idea."

She sighed, "You really are a piece of work, Warlock."

I smiled.

"Look, the Gorgons don't mess around. If they see you, you're at least getting incapacitated."

"Sounds fun...don't get seen by Gorgons in the Vault. After that?"

"Just a few jumps and then Atheon."

"The bastard that took Pluto?"

"That's the one."

"Sweet. We get to make him pay for taking him away. Gods know Wolf wants to get a little payback."

Luisa shrugged, "Nah, I think Wolf just hates the Vex in general."

"I wonder why. I mean, it's not like they took away a friend of his or anything."

We sat together for another half hour or so before she took her cloak and tossed it over us like a blanket.

"Is that why Cayde makes you guys where these things?" I asked, "Make-shift blankets in the wild?"

"No. Cayde said and I quote Warlocks have their brains, Titans have their bran. Hunters? We have a sick sense of fashion, so we get bad-ass capes. "

I nodded my head, "Yep. That sounds like Cayde-6..."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes, "When we come back from the Vault, we have to watch the sunset together again."

"Definitely."

It was night now. The sun had faded behind the Ural mountains off in the distance and the temperature was starting to drop.

"We should probably head inside soon." I said

"But that would mean we can't cuddle anymore!" Luisa pouted tightening her grip around me.

"Don't make me pick you up, Hunter..."

"Do it, Warlock? You won't! Do you even lift, bro?"

"I'm no Titan, so no I don't lift."

"Ha! No gains! No gains!"

"Speak for yourself,"

"Hey I don't need gains when I look this sexy."

My cheeks burned a little red, "Ain't that the truth."

She laughed. My face turned tomato red. Fuck! I said that out loud! Immediately, I started mentally kicking myself.

"I know you have a think for busty Hunters and that's fine. There's no reason to be embarrassed about it."

"You just love teasing me, don't you?"

She looked away smiling, "Maybe..."

I rolled my eyes feeling the fire in my face fading away a little bit. I sat upright and stood. Luisa stood as well and the two of us headed down below to the ranges. I went in to test my Tlaloc while Luisa just went in for...honestly I don't know. Shits and giggles maybe?

I pointed my rifle down range trying to acquire my target. I felt hands on my waist. When I saw those Sealed Ahamkara's Grasps my face burned again. I felt the Hunter moving my body very very slightly. Her hands moved from my waist to my arms.

"You feel that?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Remember how that feels. That's the stance I want to see you in when we're sniping from now on. Be relaxed and calm."

I found it strange that she could go from teasing me and being playful to being completely serious. It was like a lightswitch.

"Control your breathing..."

I took a few deeper breaths. My heart rate slowed and my eyes focused on my target.

"Slow steady trigger squeeze,"

My finger went as slow as I could let it. Nirwen's Mercy barked and a burst of 3 went down range. The recoil almost didn't exist and what little their was my shoulder absorbed with no problem. I caught Luisa making a face out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, fire the rest."

I took my time and fired the rest of my magazine. I dropped out the mag and set the rifle down. Luisa pulled the string attached to the target and reeled it back towards us. She smirked.

"Not bad. Your sites are a little out of adjustment, but that's normal for a new gun."

"Yeah. OH! Speaking of new guns."

I pulled out the other rifle I had with me. She arced a brow.

"What is that?" she asked

"Banshee called her Tlaloc. It's a custom Omolon Scout Rifle."

"Oh yeah I've heard of it. I've never seen one up close before though."

She took the rifle and looked it over.

"She's beautiful."

The Hunter shouldered it, "But she's too big for my liking. Too bulky. I really hate saying that too because the Cocyltus and Hung Jury are both really really nice weapons made by Omolon."

"Wanna help me site her in?"

She smirked, "You know it."

So began our last night before the Raid. I remember going back to my room smelling like a smoking gun even after I showered. With Tlaloc and Nirwen's Mercy both sited properly I was ready for the Raid and to put an end to these damned visions.


	13. Chapter 13

Our ships put us down outside of the sealed door to the Vault. It was only the four of us. I looked to the door wondering how we were going to get that open. Wolf had mentioned about trying to smash his way in but Luisa only laughed at him leaving Thunder and I in the dark.

"Pluto said that we had to form a spire." Luisa told us, "Then he mentioned Vex coding plates that had to be occupied for a small amount of time as well as these Minotaurs that exist only to tear down the spire to prevent unauthorized entry."

"Okay then. What do these plates look like?"

"If I remember correctly..."

She placed markers on our HUDs where the Plates were.

"We just have to hold them down until the door opens."

"Alright then."

"I can hold one by myself," Wolf said, "And Thunder shouldn't have trouble holding another. Luisa and Jayden should hold the plate closest to the door, and give us sniper support as needed."

"Holy shit a Titan actually has a plan." Thunder joked.

We split up going to our respective plates. As soon as we stepped on them coding circled through the air forming centered at the doorway. I watched over by where Thunder was with Hereafter. It was quiet.

"This is odd..." Luisa commented.

"How so?"

"The Vex are normally all over us by now."

Another tense minute passed. I heard a clanging noise come from behind me. The door shifted a little. I turned to see a towering spire firing a beam of Vex coding at the door. The door twisted and slid open.

"Is the door open already?" Thunder asked via comns

"Yeah." I replied already heading that way.

"What the fuck? Where were the Vex then?"

"Something's wrong..." Luisa commented, "Everyone inside."

We moved and made our way through the winding paths that led down into the Vault. We walked on for what seemed like hours. I really wanted to use Nirwen's Mercy right now but there was nothing to shoot...

We wandered on for hours inside the Vault or maybe it was minutes? My sense of time started to get skewed a little the longer we were down here. Luisa took us to a platform that overlooked a huge ledge.

"Down there was where Pluto Wolf and I fought the Templar. We barely survived." she mentioned

"So is it still dead?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it is."

The four of us jumped heading down there. The door was just ahead of us. Something screamed. A Vex warp ripped open reality and a Hydra appeared this one with a shield completely surrounding it. More Vex appeared.

"Grab cover!" Luisa snapped.

I slid behind a pillar bring Nirwen's Mercy to bare and opened fire.

"Luisa!" Thunder snapped, "I thought you said the Templar was dead!"

"It was! Either the Vex built another one or Atheon ripped this one from another Timeline!" Luisa yelled back.

Wolf's Fabian Strategy spat rounds at the Templar but his shields ate them like they were nothing.

"We need to find the Relic from last time." he said, "The sooner the better."

"A relic? The fuck is that going to do?!" Thunder snapped

"You'll know it when you see it. It's a big ass shield looking thing."

"That's not what I asked, Wolf..."

We kept up the pressure on the Vex. When some of them died they left pools of Light in their wake. I made a face at them almost tempted to see what they were exactly.

"Touch not, Warlock. It may look like Light but it is Dark." a voice in my head said.

"Tlaloc?" I muttered

Thunder started running towards one, either he thought it was Light from the Traveler or straight up didn't see it. I don't think I'll ever find out which.

"THUNDER WAIT!" Wolf snapped.

Too late. He stepped into the pool and as soon as he did immediately jumped out. He slid back to cover.

"What was that stuff...? It feels like my Light is being drained."

"It's the Fanatic's Curse." Luisa told him, "Pluto said that only the Light of the Temple can cleanse you of it."

"What the ever-loving fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

I looked around as a Hobgoblin almost took my head off. I popped him quick with Tlaloc. At the foot of a stair set was a pool of light. I glanced at my rifle for guidance.

"Is that Light good?"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!" my gauntlets snapped at me.

"You shut up, I wasn't talking to you." I growled.

"That Light is pure." Tlaloc's smooth voice said and then immediately went back to arguing with my gauntlets

I looked up, "Thunder! Follow me."

He fell back to my position which was near where we first landed.

"Wolf if you've got an MG of Rocket, now would be a great time to use them!" I shouted.

"Where do you need them?" he replied.

"Middle stair case. Thunder and I need a clear path to that pool of light!"

I heard the roar of rocket firing. From his Exotic launcher, Truth, Wolf's rocket tracked the Vex pouring out of the crevasses of the Vault. Thunder and I sprinted that way when Wolf ceased firing them. Thunder was limping badly.

"Gods what's happening to me?!" he shouted.

It was a long walk down a single set of maybe ten stairs. I had to carry Thunder about half way down the stairs. I could sense his light was being drained rapidly, when we finally did reach the pool of light I laid Thunder down in it. His back arched and his breath, which before had all but ceased, returned. He jumped to his feet.

"Back up the stairs, and don't step in that green looking light again." I told him.

"No need to tell me twice."

We sprinted back up as a whole legion of Vex filled the room. We kept the heat up.

"Tethering!" Luisa barked.

Her Shadowshot pinned an unfortunate Vex Goblin to a wall and her Void anchors lashed out like angry vines grabbing more Vex than I can count.

"Hey Jayden." she said, "Just shoot one of them."

I shrugged my shoulders and shot the one closest to us with Nirwen's Mercy. When I did...it exploded. The explosion cause a chain reaction of Void explosions all over the tether. Lot's of Vex died really fast.

"What the hell, Luisa!" Thunder shouted, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

The Nightstalker dropped back into cover, she didn't move very much and looked like she was trying to catch her breath.

"That kind of Shadowshot takes a lot of energy." She said between breaths, "I won't be busting another Super any time soon."

"You've gotta show me how to do that when we're done here."

With the Legions dealt with, I turned to the Templar. It just kinda sat there. There was silence until I heard bells. I looked over to where it had come from and saw Wolf shooting at a big yellow square. More bells sounded and more of the squared appeared.

"Oracles!" Luisa snapped bringing her Zhalo Supercell to bare, "Kill them fast or we're all going to get cursed!"

We spread out and rained lead death on the Oracles. As soon as they were done more Vex appeared. I lost count of how many we destroyed. Between them and the Oracles it was a slaughter. A Minotaur appeared next to me from out of no where. I moved aside from it's fist and force pushed it back lighting it on fire. My fire formed a shield around me, as it would normally do. I went for the kill but a certain Gunslinger stole that from me using a throwing knife. I looked over at him and glared for a second.

"Now we're even." Thunder said.

Nirwen's Mercy's clip ran empty and at a bad time too. I dropped back to cover, slung it and drew my Ironwreath-D. Quickly I popped back up and unloaded that on the Vex. I liked Sidearms and yet hated Handcannons. Luisa had tried to get me to use a more powerful sidearm like Hawkmoon or Byronic Hero but I didn't like them all that much. Too much weight. Too much recoil. The slide stuck back. I sensed my fire was ready so I pulled out Tlaloc. She and my fire fell in sync. My time to kill the Vex shot through the roof. The world seemed to move in slow motion. This gun made me feel invincible. The Legion failed again. We killed the Oracles again. Rinse repeat.

"Well it's about damned time." I heard Wolf say, "On me, I have the relic."

We moved getting close to Wolf. The Oracles appeared all at once. There was no way we could kill them quick enough without getting cursed. Almost instantly I felt my light weaken.

Wolf guarded with what looked like a shield. A bubble formed around us I felt the curse lift. We killed the Oracles.

"Everyone get ready. We're killing this damned thing." Wolf growled.

He jumped up and something flew forward from the shield, a blue bolt of sort. It splashed over the Templar's shield and they dropped. Thunder yelled, summoning his Golden Gun forth. Luisa and I drew our sniper rifles. Just before we fired any of that though a barrier formed surrounding all of us. Wolf took care of that with the relic by slamming the ground. A tremor ripped the shields down like they were nothing. I was always told that Golden can't be fired more that once when a Hunter wore Celestial Nighthawk. When his barrier went down, Thunder fired his Golden Gun four times. Luisa and I put whole magazines on that thing's weak point. The Templar roared in fury at us, summoning more Oracles and it's legions again. Wolf dealt with them.

"Damn," Wolf exclaimed, "Kabr sure knew how to make a badass shield!"

The Titan seemed to be enjoying himself despite the attention he drew. He flung the shield on his back and slammed a Fist of Havoc down giving us a little more breathing room. The Templar's shields went back up again.

"Oh no you don't!"

Wolf blasted it again with a bolt from the relic dropping the shields. As soon as he did the Oracles appeared again. We gathered up and he cleansed us once again. I really wished Thunder could pop another Golden Gun, but he couldn't. It seemed hard for him to just stay upright, let alone fight. We once again focused on the Templar. Luisa hopped up into the air.

"Tethering."

The Shadowshot flew straight and true sticking right to the Templar. I unloaded Hereafter and Tlaloc on it before switching back to Nirwen's Mercy and Ironwearth. The Templar sparked fell out of the air and exploded a moment later. The Oracles faded into oblivion as did the Legion. I lowered my weapon and sat down.

"Can we take a break?" I asked.

The rest of the team sat down as well.

"Everyone good? Nothing broken."

Wolf had the shield on his back when he sat down.

"Nope."

"Thunder," Luisa asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" the Hunter replied.

"Fire Golden Gun like that?"

"Oh! Just practice. Lots and lots of practice."

"Celestial Nighthawk should've prevented you from firing it more than once."

"Not when you use it as a training weight. I used Aclyophage to get used to firing four rounds then got rid of it and tried firing that fourth round without it. Eventually I did. Tried going for a fifth sixth and even a seventh round. By about then I got the Nighthawk. It was kinda back to square one after that. I can't tell you how many times I've nearly killed myself from overexertion."

"It's more than I can do." Luisa commented, "If I put that thing on it's good bye to my three other rounds."

We rested, chatting for about an hour or so. Or was it a minute?

Wolf stood, "C'mon, let's get passed the Gorgons before our luck goes south."

"Agreed." Luisa replied joining him.

Thunder and I exchanged a glance but we followed after them going deeper into the Vault via a doorway that had opened up. The Templar didn't drop anything for us sadly. My head hurt. I didn't have a vision but I did feel something. I felt a life force. It was close now. We ended up in a huge cavern, the ceiling of which had to have risen at least 100 yards over our head. The drop down below was much much longer as well. We picked our way carefully down there. I noticed Wolf and Luisa being extra slow and extra cautious. They must've been looking out for the Gorgons. So far I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. In fact I saw no Vex down here. Thunder and I moved a head attempting to navigate this labyrinth as best we could. We found something on top of a Vex platform of some kind.

"Check this out!" I called over comns, "Looks like we found some loot."

I opened it up. Inside however was nothing but sadness and false hope. I sighed, "Nevermind, Dagger...disregard."

"Well that's kinda disappointing." Thunder commented

"C'mon let's make our way back to Luisa and Wolf."

We worked our way back towards them and as soon as we got close something went wrong. I heard a noise. Mechanical and digital at the same time. I turned without even thinking and there it was.

The Gorgon.

A blast hit me that I couldn't see. The pain was so intense that I'm pretty sure my screams could be heard all the way back out on the surface. The Gorgon held its gaze for what seemed like eternity.

"JAYDEN!" I heard Luisa shout.

The pain stopped as quickly as it started. I wasn't dead. Instead Wolf shoulder charged it into a wall before punching a hole clean through it. He jammed his free hand inside it and ripped it in half like it was made of paper. My knees buckled I could barely breathe as I collapsed to the ground. The world spun and I felt like I weighed a few hundred tons. My vision tunneled as I saw Luisa run over to me. I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

I screwed up. Badly. That Gorgon had all but ended me. I lay there on the ground in the Vault of Glass feeling like I was in a million different places at once. It was only for a few seconds. Or maybe it was a few hours?

Time felt like an illusion. And truth be told it probably was here. The Vex understood it better than we did.

My chest tightened. My breath returned and I opened my eyes gasping sharply. The first thing I saw was Wolf with his fist coated in Arc energy. I saw Luisa and Thunder next. Luisa threw her arms around me.

"Didn't I warn you about the Gorgons, you dumbass!" she sobbed.

I caught Wolf nodding at Thunder and the two stepped away.

"Yes you did..." I said, my lips quivering, "I'm sorry. I really screwed up this time."

"You're lucky we were as close as we were to you."

She looked up at me, expression hidden behind her helmet, "Don't scare me like that. I've already lost Pluto to this place, I don't want to lose you too."

I hugged her, "I know. I'm so sorry. I-"

What else could I say? There wasn't anything I really could say was there?

"Help me up."

Luisa stood pulling me to my feet, arms wrapped tightly around me still. My vision blurred for a second, I'd stood up too fast. Luisa supported me until I got my balance back.

"Where are we?" I asked clearly able to tell that we weren't in the Gorgon's area anymore.

"We're at the center of the Vault." she told me.

I saw now. This was the opposite side of the jump puzzle she'd mentioned yesterday. Or was it last week? I hated this skewed sense of time problem that the Vault was giving me.

"Did you guys carry me all the way here? Across the jumps and everything?"

"Wolf did. It took him a little bit longer to get here because of it but at least you're still with us, Jay."

"Well let's not keep the others waiting any longer."

The two of us made our way over to where Thunder and Wolf had disappeared to. They stood by a sealed door. Wolf ran his fingers over the carvings. Vex carvings. He sighed.

"Well Jay," He said, "Behind this door is Atheon. Are you positive you want to keep going?"

I made a face, "We've come this far and you think I want to give up now?"

"Jayden," Thunder said, "After what just happened with you and the Gorgon-"

"No. It's fine. I'm fine." I assured them, "We're going to go in there, kick Atheon's mechanical ass, and walk outta here with Pluto and more loot than you could possibly imagine."

"Are you 100% sure?" Luisa said

"I am."

Wolf summoned his Ghost and it hacked open the door.

As soon as we stepped inside I sensed something amiss. We walked a little deeper into the room before the door slammed closed behind us.

"Well, like it or not, we're stuck in here until we either transmat back to orbit or we kill Atheon." Luisa commented.

I heard that noise the Vex always make when they saw us. Glancing up ahead I saw a precursor Minotaur. This one was the biggest Vex creature I'd ever seen.

"I'm guessing that's Atheon?"

"The one and only." Wolf replied and sprinted at him.

Thunder drew up Nirwen's Mercy and lit him up. Luisa and I once again stayed a little further back using our sniper rifles to deal as much damage as we could. I felt something was wrong almost as soon as the battle started. Something took over. Instinct perhaps. I shoved Luisa aside on this gut instinct in time to be grabbed by a Minotaur. The monster looked me in the face with it's three glowing eyes before throwing me to Atheon like I was nothing more than a baseball. I slapped the ground tumbling end over end dropping Hereafter in the process.

"No please...NOT AGAIN!" Wolf snapped rushing my way only to be held up by the Vex.

Atheon grabbed me and I could feel him warping reality.

"OH NO! YOU ARE NOT RIPPING ME ACROSS TIME!"

I busted Radiance and slammed a force palm right into the center of his head. The Vex reeled back and dropped me. I grabbed my sniper rifle, slung it, and pulled out Nirwen's Mercy. I then jumped and used glide to put as much distance between myself and Atheon as possible. I spotted Luisa in Blade Dance tearing apart the Vex. On the ground I saw something I hadn't noticed before. Pillars. Where had I seen them before? I fought off as many Vex as I could all the while thinking about this.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?!" Thunder snapped, "We aren't exactly here to have a fuckin tea party with angry Vex!"

Where had I seen those pillars before? When? It hit me.

The Door to the Vault. It was how we got inside!

"The pillars!" I shouted, "Hold them down!"

Luisa and I went to one and Thunder and Wolf went to the other. We stood as far out of Atheon's site as we could. Coding formed at out feet and the gates, which were on the high rise about ten feet above us glowed white. Luisa and mine pulsed and I saw something fall out of it, flopping clumsily to its face. Luisa and I jumped up to the figure. I didn't even really register what...no who it was at first. We dragged him out of harm's way.

"Meet in the middle of the room!" he shouted, "We're ending this mother fucker!"

"Go Jayden, I'll handle our friend here." Luisa said.

I joined Thunder and Wolf in the center of the room. Wolf fired a bolt and threw up the shield a moment later. Thunder and I unloaded on Atheon. We threw everything we had. I threw who knows how many firebolts after popping my Super again. I saw Thunder spend his throwing knife and an incendiary grenade. We drew our sidearms when our rifles ran dead. A bolt of void energy splashed to the shield. The force knocked Wolf over and the shield cracked in two.

"Uh oh..." he muttered.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" a voice snapped

We scattered like roaches each of us peeling off in a different direction. I didn't recognized the voice that had shouted at us. It was neither my rifle nor my gauntlets though I'm pretty sure only I can hear those two. We grabbed cover from Atheon. I saw another Warlock among us, he was using a fusion rifle it looked like and doing what little damage he could manage. The deer skull looking helmet gave his identity away.

That was Pluto.

Vex attempted to rush us as a giant group. Before I could jerk Tlaloc back up, a Nova Bomb exploded on them and consumed every last one of them. I looked up and hovering in the air above me was the Warlock himself. How powerful was this guy?! A moment ago he was way over by the gate he popped out of, barely able to stand. Now here he was floating over and throwing Nova Bombs like it was no big deal that he may have just returned from the future or the past?

I didn't complain yet, right now we had bigger problems. The Vex numbers faltered giving us an opportunity to focus on Atheon. This time though we didn't have the relic.

"Form up on me Dagger." Pluto said. He sounded angry. I didn't want to make him any more so and I moved without even thinking about it.

Now there were five of us working together. I handed my Nirwen's Mercy to him.

"You might want this for now." I said

"Arigato, Sunsinger." he replied

The fuck? Was that Japanese? I shook my head, bringing Tlaloc to bare.

"Luisa. Tether please." he said.

The Hunter mustered up what strength she could and fired a Shadowshot. When she landed she stumbled nearly collapsing. I caught her and steadied her.

"Easy there..." I cooed

"QUICKLY!" he barked, "Unleash all of the Light you can spare! Sunsinger, sing your praises to the sun!"

I had to dig deep but I managed to pop Radiance. I threw more firebolts than I could've possibly counted. Thunder popped Golden Gun and let loose another 3 Nighthawk rounds. Pluto threw six Nova bombs that I was able to count. He was Blinking all over the room drawing Atheon's fire away from us. His Void powers were insane almost to the point of being absurd! It wasn't fair that there was a Voidwalker as strong as this. I thought about it, supposedly Osiris was even stronger than this. I'd hate to end up on his bad side…

"Wolf. Smash." Pluto said. I almost sensed a dark sneer under that deer skull helm as he Blinked back to where we had gather.

It didn't occur to me that Wolf wasn't near us anymore. I looked around trying to find him but couldn't.

Wolf was above us charging a Fist of Havoc. He flew down and slammed right on top of Atheon. The machine's back bent, crack, and finally snapped under the force before the blast disintegrated him completely. The Strike rose victorious standing over the ashes of Atheon.

"Didn't I tell you we'd be fine." Pluto said to them. There was pause before he addressed the current issue at hand.

"Okay, two things. First," he turned to face Thunder, "When the hell did you get in here? I thought you said you'd never set foot in the Vault of Glass. Like ever."

"Well someone had to get in here and save your sorry ass."

"Fair enough. Now second."-he turned to me, "Who the fuck are you? I don't believe I've seen you around the tower before, Sunsinger."

"We can discuss it later," I replied, "Lock for transmat, we're done here."

"Hey Jayden!" Wolf called out walking over. He had a bunch of weapons in his hands...a set of very odd looking rifles. He tossed one to me before distributing the rest to the others.

My fire and it bonded immediately. These weapons were all exotic.

"Vex Mythoclast." I muttered.

With the weapon in hand the bunch of us went transmatted back to our ship...except for Pluto who had to ride with Thunder since his ship wasn't here. I stored the new rifle in my ship's armory as soon as I stepped aboard it.

It didn't take long for to realize how long he'd been gone. As soon as we landed back home at the Tower the five of us met up on the patio. Pluto elected to leave his helmet on which worried me a little bit.

I approached the group.

"So your name is Jayden Cobalt?" he commented.

I nodded, "Y-yes."

"Well Jayden. Thank you for taking my place while I was away."

"Oh no."-I shook waved my hand as if surrendering "I could never really do that."

"And yet you have. You've filled my shoes pretty well I would say. Luisa tells me that you've done some pretty amazing things in your short time as a Guardian. Not even a year in and you're already an Iron Wolf."

I looked at Luisa, mouthing, "How much did you tell him?!"

"So here's what I wish to do, Jayden. I'm going to make you a permanent member of the Fireteam seeing as now I will be resuming command."

"T-thanks..."

"My second order now that I'm back is to hand the reigns of the team over to Luisa."

Luisa's eyes widened, "WHAT?! But Pluto-"

"Ah ah ah. No buts, Luisa. You've certainly proven yourself to be an effective leader if for the past two years almost you have led Dagger on as many successful Strikes and Raids as I hear about."

"What are you going to do, Pluto?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah man, we spent all that time looking for you," Thunder added, "You're not just going to stop fighting are you?"

"Of course not! What gave you that impression?" he laughed. He turned to Luisa and saluted her, "Ma'am. May I join your Fireteam?"

Luisa smiled and saluted back, "Of course Pluto, welcome to Fireteam Dagger."

That was certainly a turn of events. I wasn't expecting Pluto to be the kind of person he was. Actually I was expecting him to be a bit more...well insane.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must return to my thanatonotics."

Luisa grabbed his shoulder, "Oh no you don't!"

The Warlock turned tilting his head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"As leader of the Fireteam I hereby forbid you from practicing thanatonotics on the grounds that it was the reason your ass got trapped in the Vault of Glass in the first place."

"But you must understand. My visions have saved countless lives."

There was the insanity I was looking for...

"No they haven't actually." Thunder said, "In fact you've only served to nearly get three of us here killed. Four if you count yourself. I agree with Luisa, man. No more suicide visions."

Pluto looked at the ground, "You're right...I do need to stop. My visions have only ever been chaotic and meaningless. Yet I cannot help it. The prospect of knowledge is so tempting!"

"Yes you can." I said, "Just don't do it. Quit. Right now. Cold Turkey."

Luisa looked at me, "Cold what now?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"Very well. I will have the Vanguard put me on suicide watch status until I'm clean. I warn you though, it will not be an easy rehabilitation."

"Hey man, it's a start," Thunder said setting a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go celebrate. We've not only had a successful raid but we brought a legend back from the dead! I'd say that's more than call for as much alcohol as we can drink!"

Pluto sighed, "After all this time you still have that drinking problem..."

"Hey. It's only a problem if I can't function without it."

The original Fireteam Dagger made their way to the bar beneath the hanger. Luisa and I however stayed behind on the patio. I sat down again patting the ground next to me. The Hunter sat down next to me.

"Well...we did it." I said.

"Yeah we did. Let's never go back to the Vault of Glass again."

"Agreed, fuck that place..."

She lay her head on my shoulder. We watched the sunset again before we joined the others for booze. All I remember after that was drunken darts, strange coin pong, flirting with a Sunbreaker and getting kicked in the unmentionables, and blacking out at some point between the bar and my room with Luisa. It was a good night...


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning with my almost none of my clothes one...in Luisa's room...with the Hunter cuddled up against me, her head on my chest. She was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms though and my pants were still on so unless we did the nasty then got dressed before passing out, I assumed nothing happened. My head hurt, the minimal light in this room seemed to bright and that was something considering that the blinds were closed and the curtains pulled completely close and the only sources of light were filtered under the doors to the bathroom and the hallway. I tried to sit up but an iron grip held me down.

"No." she complained, "You is mines now."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my arm around her resting my head on hers. On the nightstand was a bunch of water bottles and a bottle of aspirins. Thank the gods.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

Luisa's blue eyes opened slowly and she yawn. I could still smell alcohol on her breath which made me wonder if mine smelled that bad as well.

"You got hammered. Actually no, you got shmammered."

"Shmammered?"

"Yeah. You know? The combination of 'smashed' and 'hammered' shmammered."

"Must be a Hunter thing."

"Nope. Well anyway I found you passed out in the hallway and wasn't going to leave you there so here we are. Welcome to my room I guess."

Luisa's room had about the same layout as mine as far as items in here were concerned. However hers was arranged differently. Instead of being in the corner of the room her bed was centered on the back wall with the foot centered on the door. She had her desk on her side and her dresser on mine. Her nightstand was on my side as previously mentioned.

"Not bad." I said.

She sat up a little bit allowing me to do so. Though she stayed cuddled up next to me.

"Is snuggling me your favorite thing ever or something?" I asked.

"Among other things, yes."

My face turned a little red, "Oh..."

"Also now that you're somewhat awake I can do this."

She placed her lips to my cheek. Holy gods, my face burned. My Radiance whipped up really badly and I had to get it under control before I reacted.

"Wah...what was that for?!"

"A thank you for rescuing Pluto."

"Oh..."

"Seriously though, thanks for bringing him back. Now if we get one more member on our team we can finally be classified as a Raid team."

"But won't you miss Strike missions?"

"A little bit, but Raids have the better pay off. You get more time off in between them, and Raid teams almost never go on patrol. Let's put it this way; if you're on a Raid Team, you're either sleeping, in the Crucible prepping for a Raid or Raiding."

"Makes sense."

The two of us lay together for what seemed like hours before Luisa broke the silence.

"Hand me a water bottle please."

I did and grabbed one for myself. I also opened the aspirin bottle, "You want one?"

She nodded, "Yes."

I handed her a couple and we took our respective meds and drank up the water. I moved my foot out from under the blankets because I was starting to get hot when my groin suddenly felt sore. I moaned in pain.

"You alright?" Luisa asked

"D-did a Titan kick me in the balls last night by chance?"

"Oh yeah, Nylia's not exactly the nicest person in the world, and she hates drunk Guardians."

"Nylia the Sunbreaker? Isn't that the same girl Thunder got involved with a few months ago?"

"They are one in the same, yes..."

"Did you ever figure out why they split up?"

She nodded, "It's because Nylia's a huge bitch. She threw Thunder to the way side because she thought he was too weak to be with her."

"Thunder and weak are not two words I'd put in the same sentence unless the words 'enemies are' are between them."

Luisa shrugged, "Oh well. He's over it. Has been for as long as I've known him."

"Well then fuck her. I ought to kick her ass for doing that to Thunder..."

"And you'd get destroyed, Nylia's really strong even by Titan standards."

I sighed, "Oh well."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No. My throat's dry as fuck, I bet my breath smells terrible, I probably stink to high heaven and if I were to walk outside right now I'd probably go blind."

"Same. Here I'll get the shower going."

Luisa got up out of bed, kissing my cheek again as she did, before disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door both of us hissed at the sunlight flowing in from the little window. The Hunter stepped inside leaned over turning the knob on the side of the tub allowing the water to flow. I stood yawned and stretched trying to wake up enough to function. A moment later she pulled the valve on the spicket closed activating the shower head. Luisa ran her hand through the flowing water before smiling.

"Nice and hot." She turned to me, "You want first go?"

I put my hands up, "It's your room, you make the rules."

"Good."

She took my hand and dragged me into the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"WAIT! That's not what I...oh gods..."

Luisa stripped out of her nightwear and jumped inside shutting the curtain. The only thing I caught a glimpse of was her rear. She moved pretty fast that was for sure. After a second she poked her head out, "Well are you coming in or what?"

"Um are you sure about this?" I asked, "I mean this is kind of a...well I mean..."

Luisa frowned, "Just get in. We slept together already, so what's the big deal?"

"You were drunk. I was drunk." I paused then added, "We didn't do the nasty did we?"

"Nope. But if things keep up the way they are for us we might end up like that." she winked.

My face burned red.

She laughed, "You're face looks like a freaking tomato right now. C'mon I won't bite and you don't have to look at me you know."

I sighed, "F-fine...but the same goes for me okay?"

"Deal. No peaking. And don't worry I'll cover my breasts so you don't get all...happy to see me."

My face retained its redness as I got undressed and hopped in. I purposely faced away from her sighing a bit as the water splashed on my head and trailed down the rest of me. Typical shower thoughts raced through my head on top of the huge one. What the hell was I doing?!

"So I was thinking something, Jay."

"Yeah?" my face reddened.

"If we want to become a Raid team, and we have two Hunters and Two Warlock. Do we wanna add another Titan or have a third Hunter or Warlock?"

Yes! Something to distract me from the fact that I was _showering with Luisa Dodge!_

"I guess it would depend." I replied, "Are Raid Teams allowed to switch members out?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm..."

"What do you think?"

"I guess a second Titan would probably be best. You know, for even numbers sake."

"That's a fair point. Plus it'd be nice if they were a Defender Titan too. Ward of Dawn running Weapons of Light. Ho boy. You get some serious damage with that little skill."

"Do you? I haven't worked with any Defender Titans before so I wouldn't-"

Something pressed to my back. My face turned red. It was a wet cloth soaked in soap it seemed.

"Luisa...are you washing my back…?"

"Duh. You'll do the same for me won't you?"

My face burned so red I swore I was in Radiance, "Y-yeah sure..."

"Anyways, you've never worked with a Defender before? I thought that when we went into Iron Banner last week we worked with one."

"No he was on the other team." I said quickly distracting myself again.

She rubbed the cloth up and down my back. She sighed a bit.

"Jay, when was the last time you got a massage?"

"Never. Why?"

"No wonder you're so uptight about showering with me. You don't know how to just relax."

"What do you mean?"

"Just from a light touch, you back feels like jet engine safety wire. It's tight and tense as fuck."

"Ah..."

"Alright you're good to rinse. I'm turning around now so could you please get my back?"

"Y-yeah..."

I took the cloth in hand put soap on it, got it wet again and turned around. I blushed like mad. Even with her back turned to me, I could easily make out the curves in Luisa's body. My fire went crazy. I practically slapped it to keep it under control. I was pretty quick with it. The longer I saw her like this and the more I felt the softness of her body them harder and harder it was to keep both my fire and other parts of me under control.

"So you feel how my back isn't all tense and locked up?"

"Y-yeah..."

"That's called getting a massage every so often. Get's the knots out and relaxes you. Here I can give you one when we're done here."

"O-okay..."

"What's with the stammering, Jay? Surely my ass isn't that sexy. If anything it's kinda flat..."

My face burned, "Uh um...tch...well...I..."

She giggled, "You're adorable."

I finished up really fast, "Okay you're good. I'll step out of your way."

Trading spots wasn't easy especially when you couldn't see the person you were trying to switch with. I merely turned facing sideways while looking down at my feet. Luisa slipped passed me and tapped my shoulder when she had. I face away from her now looking at the opposite wall. A second later hands wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt her pressed up against me again.

"Guess we're done here."

"I-I guess so..."

She kissed my cheek again, "See? Showering with me wasn't so bad was it?"

She stepped out first wrapping herself in a towel. She then handed me her spare one which I quickly dried off with it before throwing it around my waist.

The Hunter stepped out of the bathroom. I got out after and threw my pants on. I knocked on the door.

"One coming out."

Luisa certainly got dressed fast. She wore a clean tank top and shorts now.

"I snagged these from your room if you want to wear something clean."

She handed me one of my T-shirts and some basketball short. I also noticed she had a pair of my underwear. That made my face fluster up.

"What?"

"You...broke into my room?"

"No. I used your key."

"Alright let's back up here a minute." I started to drop my pants again but stopped halfway, "Please don't look."

Luisa turned around clasping her hands behind her. I changed underwear and pants really quick.

"How exactly did I end up in your room?"

"Well after our...I think sixth game of Strange Coin Pong you left the bar. I hung with Wolf and them for probably another hour or so before I decided to call it a night. I found you in the hallway just outside of your room. So I took your key, grabbed some clothes for you. Then took you to my room for the night."

"Why didn't you just put me in my room instead?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw I was dressed so she walked over and hugged me, "Then who would I have snuggled with last night before bed? Pluto and Wolf are too cold and Thunder would either make things weird or want to get in my pants."

"So I'm the good one?"

"Yep. You're my official cuddle buddy."

"Oh..."

"Seriously Jayden! Do you have any idea how warm you are? We live in Siberia it get's fuckin cold at night. I really don't like the cold..."

"Don't you have a heater in here?"

"Yes but a heater is nothing compared to you. You're a Sunsinger. You're naturally warm. You're like a walking fireplace!"

I shrugged, "I suppose that makes sense. But still..."

"Aw...Jayden Cobalt doesn't like snuggles..." She frowned at me. It was so exaggerated and overly dramatic I had to hold back a laugh and ended up snorting instead.

Luisa laughed at me, "Was that too much?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep a straight face..."

She let go of me, "Hop on the bed, on your stomach. I'm gonna get some of those knots out of your back."

I shrugged, "Sure."

I lay down using my arms as a pillow. Luisa straddled my back and ran her hand up and down it in all sorts of manneriisms. I heard popping and cracking for probably the next hour. One was in the middle of my spine and I bit my tongue when that popped.

"Christ Jayden, how are you still functioning. This can't be healthy." she commented.

"I don't think it is. It hurts at first but after that..."

She dug an elbow in between my spine and right shoulder blades, "Dude, your muscles are as hard as rocks. Any longer and you'd be a stone statue."

"Can we not mention stone statues, please?"

"Right...Gorgons..."

I shuddered, "I don't think any amount of pain will ever top those things."

It was silent.

"You scared all of us you know."

"Yes I know, and I'm sorry for it."

"Wolf had to use his Stormfist as a defibrillator to kill you then revive you."

"You couldn't just rez me like normal?"

"No. The Gorgons drain your light at an alarming rate. It's too fast for us to rez you without potentially killing ourselves."

"So they stopped draining my light when I died?"

"Yes. That's how we saved Wolf when he Pluto and I went in originally."

It was another hour or so before Luisa got off my back, lay next to me and pulled me close to her. Our faces were a few inches from each other.

"Um...hi?" I said.

She pressed a kiss to my lips. My fire went nuts for a split second.

"Hey." she said breaking away.

"Is all of this really necessary."

"Yes." She kissed me again.

"So what now?"

The Hunter hummed, "Lazy day!"

She grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and lay on it.

"Lazy day huh? Alright then. I'm gonna head out and grab food you want anything?"

"Something greasy for the hangover. Also coffee. Like three or four cups at least."

"On it."

I headed out. The Guardian's life certainly was a nice one. Of course the second I left the room I had another vision.

It was dark. In the distance holding I could see something holding a big blade almost. It was huge. It smell of the Hive. Green fire lit up the area. In a low voice it growled.

"I am Crota, Eater of Hope, Son of Oryx. By Sword Logic, Warlock...you will DIE!"

The Hive creature moved insanely fast. When his blade "hit" me the vision ended I was down on my knees clutching my head in my hands.

"Warlock?" a voice said.

Standing at the end of the hallway, wearing a strange looking cowl and eyes bleeding darkness was the strangest and creepiest person on the Tower. Former Hunter Eris Morn.

"What did you just see?"


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to that stupid vision, our lazy day ended the second Eris found me in the hallway. I don't know how she knew I had just had a vision. I had to grab my gear and meet her outside. Stepping out on that bright day while I was hungover as hell, I threw my helmet on and turned the visor polarization up to it's absolute maximum. Even then the sunlight was too bright. We met up just outside of the vanguard room.

"We must prepare ourselves, Warlock. Crota's return is eminent." Eris rambled on frantically, she seemed to be flipping through pages of an old journal and digging through an old stockpile of really odd looking weapons.

"Back up a minute," I said dodging a very wicked looking Hand Cannon that she pretty much threw at me, "Who the hell is this Crota character?"

"He is the one you saw in your vision. Of this I am certain."

My brow raised, "And you knew I had a vision, how?"

"Your reaction and Toland's reaction to visions are one in the same, Warlock. Now quickly, you must prepare yourself. Is your ship and best gear ready?"

"What? No! Dagger just came back from the Vault of Glass yesterday! We're on R&R right now."

"There is no time for that! You and your Fireteam must deploy now! If Crota is allowed to return..."

"Eris!" I heard a voice snap.

I turned around and walking our way was a certain Exo hunter.

Eris glared at him, I could sense they were at odds with each other. Over what exactly I didn't know nor did I want to know honestly.

"Leave Jayden and Fireteam Dagger to their own devises until next week." he told her, "Unless you want to be the next one we send into the Vault."

The noise of disgust Eris made frightened me, it sounded like a mix between a cat hissing and a Thrall screaming.

Cayde didn't seem fazed, "Don't make me get the squirt bottle..."

"Make your jokes while you can, Exo, when Crota returns we shall see who is laughing."

I stepped away awkwardly. Cayde caught up with me.

"Don't mind Eris she's a little Coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs if you know what I mean." he told me, "But she is right. Hive activity on the moon has increased dramatically in the last few days. Right now the Vanguard is looking into it. If we need Dagger we'll let you know."

"Thanks Cayde. I'm certainly in no shape to go out right that's for certain."

"Yeah I heard about Dagger's celebration."

Oh crap…

"Is it true you lost 6 games of Strange Coin Pong in a row?"

I shook my head, "I don't honestly remember."

"Black out drunk eh? Next time you guys go out like that, let me know. It's about the only thing I can do now besides coordinate missions."

I made a face, "You want off the tower?"

"Please..."

"Sorry Cayde that's not my decision to make."

"Damn." he snapped his fingers, "Welp, I tried. Enjoy your time off."

He left me to myself and I headed back down to Luisa room after grabbing food for the both of us as originally intended. I knocked on the door. No answer.

"Luisa?" I asked, "Luisa it's me..."

I twisted the knob but it wouldn't budge. Locked? I sighed and went back to my room. I set Luisa's food in my mini fridge, I could heat it up later for her. I sat at my laptop and went to work. This time I started looking into Hive Lore. Specifically I was looking for Crota. I found news articles from the collapse. Titles like "End is Neigh!" and "The Traveler has doomed us!" but one stuck out.

"Hive assault the moon..." I read aloud. The Article spoke of Hive tombships appearing in the hundreds and laying waste to our defenses. We had already had enough trouble dealing with the House of Devil and Kings so we were spread thin. Guardians were sent there to repel them. Of them, only two survived. An Awoken and an Exo. Eris Morn and Eriana-3 respectfully.

"You were there eh?" I mumbled, "So what's this got to do with Crota?"

I switched gears a little bit here. Instead of looking for Crota himself I looked for those associated with him. Namely these two Guardians. Eriana I found out was a Warlock, like me, from the Order of Parxic Fire if her audio recording was to be believed. Aside from that however there was very little known about her. Eris on the other hand had a whole section of the Grimiore attached to her. All of the things she knew about the Hive, and a fateful Raid against Crota. Apparently a Warlock named Toland came to Eriana and Eris after the failed attempt to take the Moon back from Crota. Crota himself actually died during the fight. However, Toland told them their battle was not yet won. Crota existed in another world beyond their own. A 'throne world' as he'd called it. It was here where Crota could truly be killed. They gathered three more guardians; Vel Tarlowe Sai Mota and Omar Agah and went to the Moon. They found Crota's throne world, deep in a pit inside the Moon. However...they failed. Vel Tarlowe was killed by a Wizard and his Ghost was taken by it. Sai Mota is killed by the Wizard Omnigul. Omar is tortured by a Wizard and his light was used to feed her brood. Eriana died in some unspecified way but according to Eris herself it was an act that saved her life. Toland was split between our world and the Hive Ascendant realm and lost to us forever. Eris, unlike the others, survived. My eyes widened. Eris has no Ghost. She has no more Light. By all means she's not technically a Guardian anymore. No wonder she wanted Dagger to stop Crota from returning. This story painted her certainly as a strong and capable Hunter but if she is truly as powerful as the texts claimed to be why doesn't she herself go?

"Poor Eris..." I muttered. I stood. When my R&R was over I'd bring this to Luisa's attention. This Crota guy can't be good news for us. Someone knocked at my door.

"It's open." I called out typing commands like lightning into my laptop.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and there she was. Luisa walked in shutting my door behind her.

"There you are! Did you get the food?"

I pointed to the fridge not saying anything.

She pulled the little Styrofoam box out. It hadn't been in there for more than a minute or two so the contents inside were still hot and fresh. She plopped onto my bed and started eating.

"Watcha doin?" she asked.

"Research." I replied.

"On…?"

"The Hive. I had a vision in the hallway and got dragged away by Eris Morn."

"You mean the ex-Hunter that's Coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs?"

"You and Cayde both say she's crazy..."

"Well she is. She's convinced that some Hive god is gonna come back to life and when he does the whole world will end. Don't know if you've noticed but the world's already kinda ended."

"That Hive god's name is Crota. And I saw him in the vision I mentioned earlier."

"Really? How do you know it was him?"

"Because he straight up said it."

"Okay what were his exact words?"

I pulled the best impression of Crota's voice that I could but only ended up nearly choking when I did. I dunno how one could stand having a voice that scratchy.

"I am Crota, Eater of Hope, Son of Oryx. By Sword Logic, Warlock, you WILL DIE!"

Luisa shrugged, "Okay then."

I rubbed my throat, "Yeah I'm never doing that voice again..."

"Guess we need to coordinate with the Tower's crazy old cat lady and see about stopping this Crota dude."

I raised a brow, "So you believe me?"

"Jayden, yesterday we went on a Raid to a place I swore I'd never go back to because you had a vision that Pluto was alive. We went in and sure enough you were right. If you're saying a God is coming back from the grave somehow and wants to kill us all then I believe you. Plus I've always wanted to commit Deicide."

"Really?"

"No. But killing a god seems like pretty challenging prey."

"And a time bending Vex Minotaur wasn't?"

She rolled her eyes then leaned over looking at my laptop screen.

"So what do we know about this Crota guy?"

"According to these news headlines as well as Eris' story from a place she calls the Hellmouth in the Grimiore; Crota led the Hive to Luna and destroyed the place. He carved out tunnels and stuff and now his brood festers inside Luna like an evil parasite. Guardians get sent to repel them and fail miserably. Only two Guardians, of the what I can only guess was an army of them, survived. A Walock named Eriana-3 and a Hunter Eris Morn."

"Okay then. So she was there."

"Records say Crota died there also."

"So that's it then? Why worry if he's already dead?"

I shrugged, "Well that's where things get complicated. See, Eriana and Eris wanted revenge for their dead friends. But who could they take it out on? Crota was dead as far as they knew. Only he wasn't."

"Wait what? How can you be dead and not be dead at the same time?"

"That's where this guy comes in. Toland, the Shattered. According to him, the Hive exist on a different plane of reality than our own. Toland told Eris and Eriana about this and ate it up like candy. They gathered three more Guardians, Sai Mota, Omar and Vel Tarlowe and they go to the Moon. All of them but Eris die."

"Idiots. Why would you believe a story like that? Oh hey this guy we killed is still alive in another plane of reality that exists on the Moon, wanna come help us kill him? The Titans I understand, they'll believe anything if you word it right but Sai Mota? The Hunter? C'mon she had to know something was up."

"I dunno, Luisa. Something about this doesn't add up. What if Toland wasn't lying? What if there really is a so-called throne world where Crota exists endlessly?"

"You have to admit, even by our standards that's pretty out there."

"Yeah."

"Could be worse I suppose." Luisa shrugged her shoulders

"And how, might I ask, could things get worse?"

"We could be on patrol."

I was about to protest but she was right, patrols were boring as hell…

"So what are we going to do about it, Luisa? After all, you're the team leader, it's your call."

She shook her head, "Way to put the pressure on, jackass..."

"Hey, this is payback for the shower earlier today."

"Aw I thought you found me extremely sexy?"

I made a face blushing slightly, "Not the point. Are we going to do something about this Crota guy or not?"

"Has the Vanguard said anything about it?"

"Not about Crota himself but Cayde mentioned that Hive activity on the Moon was on the rise. If that and the attack from two weeks ago on the City by the Hive are any indication I'd say the Hive are definitely up to something."

"Alright then. I guess we're working with crazy old Eris..."

"Then I guess I'll get back to researching the Hive. I'll get with Pluto and compile whatever we learn."

"You seem to know enough already don't you think?"

I looked at me laptop not realizing exactly how much data I'd compiled.

"Oh man...I guess I got a little carried away..."

"A little? Jayden your laptop's processor is at its limit."

I summoned my Ghost, "Mind saving that intel for us?"

My Ghost clicked, "Done. I'd probably want to dig into the World's Grave too."

"The what?" Luisa asked.

"It's a book some poor sap on the Moon found during the battle on Luna. He managed to get it back here and now it's our go to source of knowledge on anything Hive related."

"Oh perfect."

Luisa jumped to her feet, discarding her food into my trashcan. I had already devoured mine before she came in so I threw mine out too.

"C'mon. We're going into the Crucible."

"Why?! I thought today was going to be a lazy day?"

"We're not going into the Guardian versus Guardian side of it, Jay. We're going into the practice areas. It'll just be our Fireteam."

"Okay. I doubt I could managed to capture zones or carry the spark..."

Luisa put out an all-call to Fireteam Dagger to meet up in the Crucible. Luisa and I were the last to arrive though. Apparently Wolf spent most of his free time here. Thunder beat us here just because he had to, the bastard, and Pluto happened to be in the area so he beat us here jut by being closer. I'd believe that when my ass grew wings and flew me to the Moon.

So we trained. Luisa showed Thunder how to use Shadowshot and Shadestep and in exchange, Thunder helped Luisa use her Golden Gun more effectively. She managed to get that fourth shot with Golden Gun without the helmet. What the heck was it called again?

"Jayden." Pluto said snapping his fingers, "Come. I'm going to teach you how to Blink."

I followed him a little ways off.

"The concept is simple. You envision where you want to be and with a little bit of Light and a slight tug at the Void..."

He teleported. I'd seen Blink before in Crucible, and that was NOT Blink. Pluto straight up teleported.

"AND THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" he shouted.

I looked up, he was on top of a large tree easily a hundred feet in the air.

"How the fudge did you get up there with one Blink?!"

He Blinked again as soon as I said that. I started looking around for him for maybe a second or two.

"You think Blink has a limit to how far you can go?" his voice said

He sounded much closer. Too close. I turned and the Stag helm was sitting a few inches from my face. I jumped stumbling backwards.

"Y-yeah. Blink has a limit doesn't it?"

"Only in Shaxx Crucible, it's why I'm banned from the competitive stuff."

"Wait so you're not allowed in anything?"

"Well I'm allowed in Iron Banner. Saladin said that enemies like me will exist outside of the walls and Guardians have to be prepared for anything."

"Even an insane thanatonaut that can teleport stupid far and stupid fast?"

"YES! Come now, show me what you've got."

I focused, since I was new at this I tried aiming maybe five feet in front of me. A modest start right? I brought my Light to bare and tapped the Void. Space warped around me and the next thing I knew I faceplanted right into the tree a few feet further than I had intended. My head hurt.

"Excellent!" Pluto cheered, "That was splendid for a first time Blink!"

I sat up, thanking the gods for my helmet. Pluto helped me back to my feet.

"Alright, again. This time make sure you have no doubts in your mind. The Void does not take kindly to doubt."

I did so focusing once again. This time I nearly fell off of a cliff. Pluto however stopped me from falling by pulling my robe's collar.

"You've got the technique, but you lack control." he said

"I know!" fire formed around my hands as I snapped a little bit.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Now that he had mentioned it there was. It was him. I couldn't help be awed by his power. What he was showing me here as well as what I had seen in the Vault was something I could barely wrap my head around. There was no way I'd ever be that powerful.

"No." I said

"Ah...I see."

"See what?"

"You're comparing yourself to me aren't you?"

"What?! No!"

Pluto shook his head, "Do you think I became this powerful in a day? Jayden, I was once like you. Every Warlock was, even Osiris. My strength came from years of trail and error. No one is born strong as Lord Saladin would say. I wish to help you attain this same strength but it's not going to come overnight."

"I know."

"The Void is playing on your doubts. It's playing on your self-assessments when compared to me. Don't compare yourself to anyone. You are the most powerful person you know. That's Voidwalker 101."

"I'm the most powerful person I know? That's certainly not true."

"For Blink and any other Void abilities, it has to be. Otherwise the Void will consume you or at least drive you insane."

"Like it drove you bat-shit crazy?"

"Let's not dwell on that. Come. Try again...and this time try not to almost kill yourself."

I faced away from the cliff face again keeping the desired distance short. I took a few breaths before feeling out my Light. I cleared my mind of all but one thought.

"I am the most powerful person I know..."

I tapped the Void. Space warped again and this time I landed where I was aimed for.

"Good. You'll make a powerful Warlock yet, Jayden." Pluto commented, "Again."

We did Blink training for quite some time before I was all but wiped out. The team met back on the Patio as the sun was setting.

"Get some rest now, Dagger." Luisa said, "Tomorrow morning, same time, same place."

If our training like this kept up for as long as I thought it would, which was all week, we'd be stronger than anything! I looked to the closed off area where Saladin held his Iron Banner. I smiled.

"Look out, Saladin, after Crota's dealt with, I'm coming to challenge you."


	17. Chapter 17

Armsday rolled around finally signaling an end to Dagger's R&R and a start to our next assignment. The order came from Ikroa Rey and it told us all to report to Eris Morn for instruction regarding the spike in Hive activity. So that's what we did.

"Each of you is powerful in your own right." She told us, "But I wonder, will it be enough to succeed where we failed?"

"If we fail we're fucked, Eris." Wolf said, arms crossed, "What do we have to do?"

"I'm going to split you up for now. David," -she faced Thunder.

The Gunslinger flinched, "Don't call me that, Eris..."

"I want you to go back to Rasputin's Bunker. Be sure that area is locked down. Do not allow a single Hive to get inside."

I saw Thunder smile, he threw on Celestial Nighthawk and headed out almost immediately. Something told me he knew if Rasputin was in trouble things could go south fast.

"Chris and Wolf are to go to the Temple of Crota, cause as much mayhem for the Hive as possible, do not let them prepare Crota's essence for his return."

"Consider it done." Wolf answered.

He and Pluto departed shortly after.

"Jayden, you and Luisa I have for you unfortunately the task of taking out Crota's Generals. Go to the Grotto, beneath the Cosmodrome. Find Sardon, the Fist of Crota and destroy him. Once you have, return to me."

That was it. Luisa and I headed out bound for the Cosmodrome.

We decided it'd be easier for us to just take one ship for now and save resources as well as spare the strain on Amanda and the SMXS guys. I boarded Luisa's ship loading up Tlaloc.

"So we're looking for a Hive named Sardon?" I asked.

"It would seem." Luisa replied setting the ship to auto pilot and having it take us to the Skywatch.

The two of us set down and made our way toward where we had encountered Sepiks Prime. The remains of the dead servitor still lay scatter across the snow covered ground, it's singular eye sparked at us. We ignored him. I heard a screaming noise and jerked my weapon up.

"What the hell was that…?"

"Sounded like a Hive Wizard." Luisa guessed, "That's not one I've ever heard before."

I saw something move and aimed my weapon towards the shadows.

"Do the Hive always act like this…?"

A screeching sound came from behind us. A hoard of Hive rushed us. It was time to put our training to use. I Blinked in close to a Knight carrying a sword. It raised its arms to strike with the blade. I side stepped and slammed a scorch melee as well as the butt of Tlaloc into its massive head before stepping back, drawing Ironwreath and putting three round in it. The Hive died and dropped his sword.

"Warlock..." Tlaloc warned.

For once my gauntlets phased out the rifles voice.

"Take up that sword! Unleash its true power!"

I saw Luisa in Blade Dance already hacking through the Hive. To Void tugged at me. I shoved it off but took the sword. Why should she be the only one with a blade? The second my hand touched it though I felt my fire struggle. The Void became stronger. I sneered.

"What power..." I muttered.

Thrall and Acolytes poured into the room. Luisa's Arc blade expired and she jumped back.

"Damn it! Of all times, why now?!" she cursed.

I blinked in again standing between her and the Hive. I swung my blade splitting through them like a hot knife through butter. The Void tugged at me again. With every wave of that massive weapon, with every Hive I cut down, the Void lashed out at me, and my fire had a very hard time keeping the darkness at bay. I slammed the sword into the ground, a blast of arc energy skid along the ground clearing a path into the Grotto below us. Much to my disdain though, the Hive sword fell apart after the blast. The Void faded away and my fire took once again. My head hurt and my smile faded.

"When did you learn how to use a sword?" Luisa asked. She sounded both cautious and curious.

"I don't know how to use one. I just picked that one up and...after that it was all instinct." I told her.

She seemed to stay cautious of me as we went down. Floating in the center of this cave was a green looking tear almost. I sensed darkness...lots of it. Suddenly everything felt heavy. The rift tore open and a Hive Knight appeared wielding another sword. From the amount of darkness I felt emanating from him I assumed that was our target.

"Hello Sardon." I growled

I tried to blink in and take him out the same way as I had done previously. I couldn't tap into my Light though!

"Fuck I can't blink!" I cursed.

Sardon slammed his sword and the lightning wave lashed out at us.

Luisa Shadestepped to one side. I moved quickly and slipped into a lower part of the Grotto. The two of us opened fire. The Hive bastard went after Luisa which pissed me off for no reason.

"Incoming!" I shouted and hurled a Fusion grenade. I saw Luisa side step his sword as the grenade stuck in place. Again, she Shadestepped away. The grenade detonated and fire filled the room for a second. The Hive Knight shrugged it off like it was nothing. I rushed after him.

"Would you kindly leave the Hunter alone!" I snapped at him firing Tlaloc until the magazine ran dry.

Sardon stopped. He and Luisa seemed to square off. I wanted to rush in. I wanted to end this damned thing. But when I saw Luisa with another Arc Blade in hand I got confused for a second. I watched their encounter play out.

"Let's dance, big boy." Luisa taunted.

They swung their weapons at one another. Parry, parry, miss, lunge, dodge. I'd seen sword fights before but Sardon versus Luisa had to be the second best fight I'd see in my life. Lightning splashed from off of their blades as they continued trading blows. Sardon had reach, but Luisa had speed and flexibility. She dodged whatever strikes she didn't block with no effort. She was making it look easy too. Sardon made one bad move, and after that it was over. Luisa stepped inside the knight's guard, stomping his blade into the dirt where it got stuck. She placed her Arc Blade to the back of his head.

"Good fight, but you lose!"

She pulled the blade forward beheading him. My Gauntlets yelled at me.

"Kill the hunter! Kill her now! Use the Knight's sword!"

I slapped them, "Enough..."

Luisa approached me, her Arc Blade still in hand. Her grip tightened on it.

"Uh...Luisa...what are you doing?"

She moved and stabbed at me. I froze for a second and heard something gag. Turning, there was another Knight standing there, sword over his head ready to strike me down. It fell backward and died. I jumped away from both her and the dead Knight. Her super expired and she slapped her gauntlets also. I had forgotten about hers being the Sealed Ahamkara's Grasps. If mine were strong enough in this place to influence my actions those must've been just as potent.

"My gloves won't shut up, Jayden." she told me, deadly serious, "They keep yelling at me to kill you with a blade."

"Mine are too, so let's get the hell out of here before one of us decides to do that."

We transmatted back to her ship. I felt the darkness lift off of my shoulders but I couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling in my gut that something bad was about to happen.

"Incoming transmission." my Ghost said.

Luisa and I listened in. The message was loud and clear. We heard gunfire and Thrall screaming.

"Luisa! Jayden! If you guys aren't busy, I COULD USE A FUCKIN HAND HERE!"

The transmission broke into static. I could hear Thunder swearing as it ended.

"Ghost lock on to Thunder's Ghost and get us over there!" I snapped.

"Coordinates marked, ETA two minutes."

I opened the Channel, "Hey, Thunder! Don't you dare die on us down there!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. There's a lot of Hive in here so watch yourselves on the way in."

I looked to the Hunter that sat in the pilot seat, she seemed preoccupied at the moment. I stood from my seat. I walked over and wrapped my arms around here.

"You okay?"

"No." she replied, her head tilted to one side.

"The exotics get to you?"

"Yeah. But it's not just that. It's the fact that for a minute I actually considered killing you and the knight in one move. My gauntlets have never done this before."

"Don't worry about it."

She looked up at me for a second then passed me.

"We're here."

The two of us went down and tracked Thunder's signal inside of Rasputin's bunker. We weaved through the halls following the remains of the dead Hive that strewn the ground. Eventually we could hear the roaring of a hand cannon; Thunder's Ace of Spades. We moved that way. I saw the Hunter first and when I did I leveled Tlaloc and fired a few rounds over his shoulder clipping a Thrall in the head and dropping it. Thunder moved taking cover. He waved us over.

"I've been trying to get into the control room for the past half an hour now!" he shouted over the gunfire, "No luck though, too many Hive."

"Good thing you called us when you did. Luisa and I just finished Sardon."

"Who now?"

"Some Hive Knight that Eris wanted us to kill."

"Alright then. Gimme a hand with the Hive down here!"

The two of us joined Thunder and started tearing apart the Hive. Every time I killed a knight carrying a sword though my gauntlets screamed at me to pick up the blade and use it. I refused with every fiber of my being. Something about Hive swords was wrong. They weren't the kind of sword you wanted to hold unless you were completely psychotic. I could already sensed those blades had been forged in some ungodly and dark way. They were weapons of the darkness and I refused to use them. We pushed through the Hive and finally to Rasputin's control room. The Hive were gone as fast as they had appeared. We looked around. The place seemed rather intact. I hopped on to Thunder's channel.

"Make sure they haven't destroyed Rasputin, Guardian..." I heard Eris order.

"Eris, it's Jayden, Sardon is dead. Luisa and I have joined Thunder to make sure the bunker is clear."

"Excellent work, Warlock."

Thunder snooped around on Rasputin's command console. Luisa and I checked everything in this room we could for damage that might have affected the Warmind but found nothing. I turned to tell Thunder something, I never did get my words out though. I rift tore behind him.

"THUNDER LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

Too late. A Hive Wizard snatched him up off of the console and screamed in his face. She threw him aside like he was a toy. Thunder slammed into a wall denting it and slumping to the floor. Luisa and I jerked our weapons up and fired. The Wizard screamed and loosed bolts of Arc at us.

"Omnigul!" Eris seethed, "Silence her screams!"

Omnigul didn't seem to take being shot at too well but instead of fighting back she teleported. I ran over to make sure Thunder was alright. I pulled the Hunter to his feet and he shook his head.

"Find that bitch!" he snapped, "I want her head on a platter!"

Move rifts tore open and suddenly the room was crawling with Hive. We fought back the only way we knew how. I threw down a Nova Bomb blasting whole groups of Thrall and Acolytes to ashes. Thunder popped Golden Gun and focused the Knights. In all of the chaos I saw wizards throwing down pools of green light...like the ones the Vex dropped in the Vault of Glass. I smiled.

"Hey Thunder! Wanna play in the green stuff again?"

"Oh ha ha ha! You're fuckin hilarious."

Luisa dropped the Wizards which kept them from bringing in any more of that stuff whatever the hell it was. After three whole waves of these Hive just throwing themselves at us we earned a break. In the room we had just left I saw Omnigul, she seemed to be smirking at us. One final rift tore open and an Ogre appeared.

"I've got him!" Luisa shouted firing a Shadowshot at it. The beast flinched and actually was stunned by the anchor.

The three of us lit him up with bullets and dropped him fast. I looked back to where Omnigul was, drew my sniper rifled and took a shot. The glass was bulletproof. I growled. She got to live for now…

"Eris." Thunder called, "Rasputin's bunker is secure. The Hive won't be coming back here any time soon."

"And Omnigul?"

"The bitch escaped. We weren't fast enough."

"That is alright Guardian. I've just received word that Wolf and Pluto have returned from the Moon. They destroyed the crystal containing Crota's soul and banished him permanently from our world. Omnigul is now all that remains."

"Then let's get to finding her. The sooner the better."

The three of us left and returned to the Tower. I took some time to make sure Luisa was alright. I stopped by her room when we landed. The others had gone out drinking. I told them I'd catch up later. I knocked on her door.

"Luisa..." I asked when she didn't answer, "Are you in there?"

She opened the door, she looked up at me with tired eyes, she had dizzy circles underneath them that looked like dark bruises.

"Hey." she greeted and stepped aside letting me in.

I went inside.

"What's up Jayden?" she asked.

"Nothing much, are you sure you're okay. I mean...with what happened earlier today-"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired is all. Three supers within an hour really put a strain on me."

She went over to her bed and lay down, groaning.

I joined her wrapping my arms around her. She smiled.

"Gods this will never get old." she commented.

"No it won't."

"Jayden. Those swords. Did you actually pick on up and use it or was I just seeing things?"

I hesitated but gave in, "Yes. I used one."

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Don't ever do that again. Those swords...there's something..."

"Evil about them?" I cut in, "Yeah I know. I did hold one after all."

"Well good, just so we're on the same page, no one uses the Hive sword unless not doing so would get you killed."

I nodded my head running my fingers through her hair again. It wasn't two minutes before Luisa fell asleep on me. I sent a message to the guys telling them a certain Hunter had fallen asleep on me and so I wasn't coming out.

"Aw..." Pluto said back, I could see him pointing at us, "Look at the happy little couple! Gods they're fudging adorable!"

I made a face.

"Thunder says if you do anything to hurt Luisa, he's going to kill you..." Wolf said shaking his head.

"Man, Luisa's like my little sister! Do anything bad to her and you're dead!" Thunder protested.

"Don't worry man I'm not like that, okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I ended the feed and sunk into sleep after a few minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

(Yeah I know this one has fluff and a good amount of this story is fluff but this stuff is actually kinda important.)

Eris had told us that our counter-assault on the Hive had thrown them into disarray. Omnigul, the Wizard that Thunder hated with a passion as hot as my fire, was all that stood between us and preparing to strike down Crota once and for all. This time though it would be in his world and his death would be permanent. Pluto and I had been up to our ears in researching both Eris' story as well as the Grimiore and the World's Grave. I wanted to know way more than we did as opposed to what we knew about the Vault of Glass which really wasn't much.

"Jayden," Pluto said, "Look at this."

I walked over to him. We were in the Archives, I had been reading the World's grave attempting to understand the scope of what we were dealing with. I set the tome down and looked at Pluto's laptop. He had a satellite view of the Moon locked on to the Temple of Crota.

"Okay, what am I looking at?"

"You are seeing where Eris and her Fireteam entered the Pit from." he explained, "As you can see, the Hive are crawling all over that place."

"If we want to get into Crota's lair we'll have to fight our way through."

"Not true actually, because if you look over here." he panned the map over towards the opposite side of the Hellmouth, "You see this giant hole we know as the Hellmouth."

"What about it? It's a giant chasm with nothing inside it."

"Not true either, if we look right here..." he zoomed the image in and I saw what looked like a plate. A Vex gateway plate only it was Hive themed.

"A portal?"

"Just what I was thinking. What if that is a sort of back door into Crota's Temple? This might be our way into the Pit."

"So what? We stand on the plate to open the door then take a leap of faith into the deepest part of the Ocean of Storms?"

"Unless you'd rather fight your way through Shriekers, Thrall, Wizards, and Knights."

"Leap of Faith it is. Forward this to the rest of the team, they'll want to know."

"Done."

"I can't believe we're about to go fight a god."

"Tis a daunting task for certain, young Warlock. But through our skills strength and damn good teamwork, I must say our chances for victory are quite high!"

"Anyone ever tell you that you sound like a role player?"

"I have been told this, yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

I went back to researching the Hive.

"So," Pluto chimed in a moment later after sending out the data, "How was your little date with our fearless leader?"

"Date?" my face turned red and I looked away, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh Jayden, what I would give to be in your shoes. To be young, innocent, and in love once again! But I cannot! My love, neigh, my life is my never ending quest for knowledge and understanding!"

I raised a brow, Pluto really was insane but not in the bad way...

"However," he said, "This does not mean I cannot inquire about the flowering romance developing between you and Luisa! So, tell me everything Jayden!"

"You're crazy! There's nothing to tell."

"I may have been quite drunk when I received your message the night we returned from our various missions but a Warlock forgets nothing! I remember you two turtle doves wrapped in each others embrace!"

"That doesn't mean we're dating or anything, Pluto!"

"Are you certain? After all, from what she has told me this isn't your first time," He cleared his throat, "exchanging body heat."

"You make it sound like we had sex, could you not?!"

"Jayden, you must learn to embrace this! Chase your relationship and then cherish it while it lasts!"

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Indeed I am. Her name was Thalia, and gods I do miss her."

"Bad break up?"

"That would've been a blessing, my friend. Thalia died during the Six Fronts, slain by a Fallen Captain"

"Oh."

"But to this day I cherish the good times we had, as they are what motivate me to become the best I can be!"

"Sounds like a good way to remember her."

"But you mustn't let Luisa share the same fate as her! Do not let your relationship die if it can be helped, Jayden! I know Thunder would never say it out loud, but he truly wishes Luisa to be happy! And if that means she is to have a relationship with you then so be it!"

"I cannot believe you're getting hyped up over something that hasn't happened."

"Oh but it has!"

"No it hasn't Pluto! Luisa and I are..." I trailed off. Now that I thought about it, Luisa and I had kissed a few times plus there was the sleeping together bit although we didn't do the diddly do. There was also the shower thing too...maybe he was right.

"You and Luisa are..." he prompted

"We're. Umm..."

"Say it with me...we are a couple."

"We are _not_ a couple..."

"Denial will get you no where Jayden."

"Can we please go back to the Hive, now?!"

"You know I won't let you do that until you admit it."

"No."

"Jayden,"

"No..."

"Come on, Jay..."

"NO!"

"Jayden Cobalt..."

"A thousand fucking times, NO!"

"Oh come now, young one. Surely you can't be this deep in denial!"

"Be this deep in denial about what?" a third voice chimed in

The two of us turned and there she was.

"Ah! Luisa!" Pluto said and blinked over next to her leaning on her, "Please, come join us, we were just talking about your bubbling relationship with Jayden."

My face turned strawberry red. Luisa rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Pluto off of her.

"Well if you must know." she said sitting next to me and taking my hand, "Our relationship is going pretty well I think."

"Luisa!" I protested.

"Oh come on, Jay. It's kind of official."

"What do you mean official?"

"I mean everyone on the Tower knows that Luisa Dodge is dating Jayden Cobalt. And they are super in love."

"Oh gods not you too..."

She laughed.

"Why do you like teasing me so damned much?!"

"Because you make it too easy not to."

Pluto practically went fanboy on us squealing like a kid on Christmas morning, "Oh joy! The couple together at last! How delightful!"

"Pluto..." I growled

Luisa set a hand to my cheek turning me to look at her, "Oh don't mind him."

She kissed me again and my fire jumped.

"Shall I leave you be then?" she asked pulling away

"No it's fine." I said, "Can we get back to work at least?"

"Certainly I can go back to researching the Hive, Jayden, but can you do so with the woman of your dreams here among us?" Pluto commented

I glared at him, "Keep teasing me and I swear to the Traveler..."

Luisa laughed, "I'll try not to distract you too much Jayden."

I made a face, "You guys suck..."

I went back to the World's Grave and looked around seeing if I could dig up anything useful. I came across a concept. Or maybe it was magic?

"Sword Logic?" I muttered.

"What logic?" Luisa commented

"Seems like a Hive religion or something. From what I've read so far killing something with a gun or with a fist is nothing compared to with a sword. To them, killing with a blade makes the blade stronger and in turn makes you stronger. The stronger the enemies are the more potent the effects of Sword Logic are."

"Interesting."

I hummed in thought, maybe this was why the Void and my gauntlets became so strong when I grabbed that sword yesterday. So if it made me both powerful and crazy enough to want to kill anyone as strong as me what would it do to the Hive? What had it done to Crota?

"So it's a religion?"

"I don't know honestly. Religion would imply a worship of some sort. This is more of...well honestly I don't know what to call it."

"Why exactly are you looking into it?"

Did I admit to her what happened when I picked up the sword? Granted I think she already knew.

"I'm wondering if this is what happened to us when we went to kill Sardon."

"You think so?"

"Maybe. After all you said for a brief second your gauntlets said to kill me and that Knight."

"Yeah..."

"Mine yelled at me to kill you with Sardon's sword."

"We really need to be careful with swords in general especially around the Hive."

"Yeah."

I dug around in out data for a few minutes. Luisa started rubbing my shoulders. I smiled letting my muscles relax.

"Are Thunder and Wolf back yet?" I asked

She shrugged, "Last I heard Thunder and Wolf were sent to go kill Omnigul."

"Looks like Thunder will get his payback."

The Hunter wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder, eyes forward on my laptop. I read a few sections from Toland's journal. Though most his journal spoke of crazy scary stuff that would probably be giving me nightmares for the next couple of days he did mention something useful.

"Ir Yut?" I muttered, "What the hell is a Deathsinger?"

"Is it like a Sunsinger?" Luisa commented.

"I've heard of songs for lots of things, including death but this...what Toland is talking about though isn't a song so much as a spell it seems. If we run into Ir Yut or however the fuck you say that name we'd better kill it fast."

"Yeah."

Her fingers pointed to a line I hadn't read yet.

"Oversoul?" she read

"Death tied to death? If one dies so shall those bonded to them?"

"This is really confusing, Jay,"

I closed the document, "I think that's enough from our shattered friend Toland."

"Agreed."

"Did you get Pluto's message?"

"Yeah, the one about the portal in the Hellmouth. It's either that or the Temple's main entrance."

I yawned stretching, "Gods I'm tired. What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

I made a face then looked at the clock on the laptop. 12:03 AM, "Well I'll be damned..."

I stood taking Luisa with me.

"Pluto, I'm headed out."

There was no answer. The Voidwalker was no where to be found.

"Pluto?"

"He probably already left." Luisa commented.

"You're probably right."

She smiled at me, "So, Warlock, what shall we do now?"

I yawned again, "I dunno about you but I'm sleepy."

Luisa kissed me, "Well, shall we spend another night together?"

I smiled at her, "I'd be okay with that."

We walked back this time to my room. When we stepped inside we kissed again.

"I guess we both have our likes." she mentioned

"What do you mean?"

"I like teasing you..."

"Jerk..."

"And you like kissing me."

"You aren't wrong."

I got out of my gear and into civilian wear. Luisa did the same, she'd left sleep wear over here a few times.

"Hey what's today?" she asked.

"The 14th, technically since it's after midnight,"

"Ho shit."

I made a face, "Is something happening today."

"Oh nothing. Today starts the Crimson Days."

"The Crimson Days?"

She hopped into my bed and patted the space next to her. I joined her and she cuddled up with me.

"Now, little Warlock boyfriend of mine, let me tell you a story about the first time we encountered the Cabal."

"Before we start can I say you tell the best stories."

"Aw." -she kissed me, "Thank you."

I smiled.

"Anyways this would have been right around the time we managed to get the old jumpships up and running again. We had finally found the means to explore what was left of the colonies. There were two Guardians, and while both of them served the Light, in every other regard they were rivals. The Warlock sought out treasures and relics of the golden age with dreams of riches. The Hunter adventured out seeking tests of strength with dreams of glory. One day the Warlock detected a signal from a buried city on Mars. He told no one though, marking the place hoping it would contain the riches he desired. The Hunter also picked up this signal and told no one hoping it would contain the glory she had longed for. And so it was that the two ventured into danger alone and unprepared. It wasn't long before their paths crossed. The Warlock mocked his rival's pride calling her arrogant. The Hunter chided the Warlock calling him not but a sand dubber. In their anger they turned on one another and never saw the enemy coming. The Sand Eaters came in mass numbers. Centurions jumped into place before the Guardians could react. A massive Colossus led the force. The Phalanxes' shields formed a wall no weapon could pierce and the Legionaries moved in for the kill. The Guardians responded the only way they knew how. They fought. Back to back they fought the Sand Eaters for a Day and a Night. They fought until the sand became slick and black with death but the Cabal would not retreat. The Guardians died, revived, and died again but on they fought. The Warlock unleashed the Void, destroying the Phalanxes wall with his last bit of Light. And with her last bullet, the Hunter saved her friend from the Colossus. At the end of the Night they stood high above their enemies. In the heat of the fight they went from bitter rivals to the best of companions. They went on to have many adventures together earning both riches and glory alike. They were inseparable. And that is the story."

I arched a brow, "Wait a minute. I heard this story before but it was about two Guardians and the Hive."

"Who said there was only one version. These were the Crimson Days after all."

I kissed her forehead.

She sighed, "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, we should go out."

"Out on a mission?"

"No, you goof, out on a date for Crimson Days. You know, go shop around in the City or go eat somewhere or something other than work."

"Crimson Days is all about friendships isn't it?"

"Well what that story doesn't tell you was that those two Guardians didn't become just friends...they were lovers."

"Ah...I see."

I scooted down a little bit, "So, Luisa Dodge, mighty Hunter and leader of Fireteam Dagger. What's your idea of the perfect date?"

She hummed, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

We kissed one last time before heading to bed.


	19. Chapter 18 point 5

Ghost Fragment: Thunder Notos 6

Video log. Footage origin: Thunder Notos Ghost.

The footage lags a little cutting to static at first but eventually clears up.

"Are you recording this Ghost?" the Hunter asked

The little light clicked, "Recording software is running, we are live."

Thunder stepped back a bit motioning to his Ghost to stay put. Behind him Wolf can be seen with his arms crossed.

"Alright! Hideyho everyone!" Thunder greeted leaning on Wolf, "I'm Thunder Notos, this is my buddy Wolf, and we're here in the grotto looking for a Hive wizard." he started wiggling his fingers trying to be scary, "Omnigul, the Will of Crota."

"You really are something else, Thunder..." Wolf commented, crossing his arms.

"This Strike will have action! Adventure! And best of all: revenge."

Wolf turned to him, "Revenge for what? Omnigul didn't do anything to you..."

"She threw me into a wall..."

"You're still salty about that?"

"Yes. Plus the Vanguard don't want her alive so..."

Faster than Wolf would've thought possible, Thunder sprinted into the caved in buildings Omnigul had holed up in.

"VENGEANCE! THY NAME IS THUNDER!" he screamed.

Wolf cursed under his breath bolting after him. Thunder carved a path of destruction through the Cosmodrome, ripping through Hive's defenses as well as the House of Devils and Kings. Wolf followed after him lending support where he could but for the most part Thunder was simply slaughtering his way through Omnigul's ranks. The two Guardians carved a path of destruction deep into Omnigul's keep ducking through Knights, Shriekers, Ogres and a legion of Acolytes and Thrall. When the fighting died down, Thunder again turned to his Ghost.

"She's clever." He said, "Using the Fallen as a scapegoat for her escape. I'd call her a bitch for that but then again it's not a bad idea."

Plasma bolts flew all over the area tearing the place apart.

"WOULD YOU STOP NARRATING AND KILL THE BAD GUYS THUNDER?!" Wolf snapped

The Guardians bobbed and weaved through the enemy ranks tearing them apart with their Light. A group of Hive met them as they fought up a hill of ruin from the collapse. Two Guardians tore apart the Hive like they were nothing. After a couple of minutes fighting them Thunder drew a very strange looking weapon.

"Eat experimental tech, mother fucker!" Thunder cursed, shouldering the rifle. He squeezed the trigger. The weapon fired like any other sniper rifle. He was able to do this two more times before the weapon quit working.

"What...?"

BOOM! The gun previously know as Icebreaker, exploded in Thunder's hands downing him. Wolf covered him with a few bursts from Fabian Strategy until he picked himself off of the ground.

"Damn it!" the Hunter swore, "I spent all that time breaking into Rasputin's bunker, and twice as long putting the damned thing together on for it to literally blow up in my face. Oh, Omnigul's going to pay for that!"

Wolf beamed at him almost laughing, "What the fuck does Omnigul have to do with a sniper rifle that you built blowing up in your face?!"

"I dunno! Omnigul's the source of my bad luck, maybe!"

"You brought that luck on yourself!"

"HOW?!"

The two Guardians made their way passed the hoard of Omnigul's Brood. The General may have been clever but she had cornered herself. This was it. No more fooling around. Thunder drew Ace of Spade and launched himself into the fray. The room was small, which was perfect for someone like Wolf. The Titan followed after his friend and dropped a Fist of Havoc that literally cleared the room of anything that wasn't the General herself. Thunder kept her occupied dodging every last spell she threw at him. The Hunter smirked.

"You know for a General, you absolutely suck at fighting." He commented dodging a volley of arc blasts. Translations software within the ghost translated what Omnigul's less than pleasant words.

"WEAKLING! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

Thunder himself didn't understand a single word she was saying. When he didn't answer her, the witch rushed him and attempted to grab him as she had done before.

"I AM THE WILL OF CROTA!" she screamed in his face before raising him up to slam him into the ground.

Thunder however had other plans. The hunter had a knife in hand, and he slammed it into her wrist as she raised him up. The Witch reacted just as he had planned, lowering him fast, flinching from the pain. Thunder threw his legs up, and used the extra momentum to throw her to the ground, locking her in an armbar. With a swift motion he broke her arm, snapping it at the shoulder. She writhed in agony for a second or two attempting to sit back up. Thunder got up first which was the worst thing that could've happened to the once proud witch. When he stood, he summoned forth his Golden Gun. He stomped on her other arm, snapping it in half at the bicep so bone stuck through. She screamed in pain. The Hunter dropped to a knee, atop the witch's stomach, effectively pinning her to the steel grate she had chosen to make her final stand.

"You really should've killed me when you had the chance..." he told her in a very matter of fact manor.

"I MAY HAVE FAILED TO KILL YOU BUT MY MASTER WILL NOT!" she cried.

"Alright I'm getting tired of you screaming in my ear. If you're saying something, I can't understand it at all..."

He placed the Golden Gun to her head and squeezed the trigger five times. Five Nighthawk rounds ripped through her skull spraying whatever brains she had all over the floor. The Golden Gun faded into the darkness leaving the room quiet and full of a sense of sheer dread.

"You done now…?" Wolf asked crossing his arms.

The Hunter nodded, "Yeah. The bitch is dead. We're done here. C'mon let's get home..."

He stood and turned to his ghost holding a rifle in his hands. It looked like it was made of bleached hive plates.

"This is going into my stash." he said.

(The feed ends abruptly.)


	20. Chapter 19

(And here's a butchered as hell version of Crota's End. I only got to do this raid once or twice because getting people to do it since TTK is impossible. -_-)

The five of us met on Luna at the edge of the Helllouth. It was the week after Crimson Days. We'd been putting off going into the Pit for as long as possible, no one stepped on the plate. No words were said. Luisa's gaze was fixated to the Pit. I was worried enough without her being how she was. Finally she stood.

"Alright." she said, "If we're going to do this let's fucking do this."

The rest of us stood and we all stood on the plate. Rather than Vex code rising, the plate glowed a sickly green. Runes glowed at our feet. We heard a noise and a bridge began to form reaching out to the middle of the hole. It was ghostly and translucent for a moment before it became solid. We stepped out onto it.

"See you at the bottom." Luisa said, she hesitated if only a second before jumping down. Thunder was next followed by Wolf and Pluto. I was the last one down. We landed safe albeit roughly and made our way through the tunnels. The dark grew heavy and not even our Ghosts light was enough to see more than a few feet ahead of us. We passed a structure, ancient looking and definitely made by the Hive's hands. As soon as we passed it it lit up bright white. A Thrall screamed. Then another. Then what sounded like thousands of Thrall screamed at once. I made the mistake of turning around. A wave of the little bastards charged at us.

"Run!" I yelled

Off we sprinted into the darkness with no idea where we were going. They came from everywhere. We passed another one of the lights. I heard something explode but didn't bother looking to see what it was. We ran until we could run no further. Passed the maze of lamps that exploded after about ten seconds was another chasm. On the other side was what looked like the entrance to Crota's Throne world. We found the plate and all took a spot on it. The Thrall marched at us. We had no where to go.

"On me." Wolf snapped.

We gathered. He waved his hands, I sensed the Void. The Titan threw his hands out and a Ward of Dawn encased us. The first Thrall lunged at us but bounced off of the bubble.

"It's a one way bubble." he said, "I don't know how long it will hold though."

Pluto sat and seemed to meditate.

"Pluto! What the fuck are you doing?!" Thunder snapped.

"Hush, Thunder. Give me a moment." he replied

The Gunslinger drew Ace of Spades and took aim at the Hive. We all aimed our weapons at them except for Pluto and Wolf.

"This isn't going to hold much longer guys…" Wolf warned us clearly straining to keep the bubble from collapsing.

Pluto stood, "It held long enough, Wolf. Allow me to handle them."

"Are you insane?! You'll get killed if you go out there alone!" I snapped

"Oh young Jayden, you still don't know how powerful I really am. So, I shall demonstrate."

Pluto jumped out of the top of the bubble, and blinked a short distance above the Thrall.

"PLUTO, YOU FOOL!" I snapped.

A bolt of lightning zapped the ground blasting a hole in the ranks of the Thrall. Pluto landed there...or more like floated there covered in Arc energy. He blinked again disappearing into the ranks of the Hive. Lightning lashed through the air and thunder roared. The Hive were torn asunder in a torrent of lightning.

The bridge formed completely between us and the gateway.

"Move move move!" Luisa shouted. We sprinted into the light. I heard thunder claps behind us until space warped and the bright light of the gate consumed us. I felt weightless for a moment before my vision cleared. I was floating and dropped like a stone smacked the ground hard. Thank the gods for my armor. I went to get up but was floored again when a Hunter landed on my back.

"Oof!" I gasped.

More weight slammed on top of us in the form of another Hunter and a Titan.

"Sorry Jayden..." Wolf apologized and got of the pile.

"Too...much...weight..." I wheezed.

Thunder and Luisa got off of me and Wolf pulled me to my feet.

"You alright?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine...where are we?"

Another chasm separated us from what looked like a castle of sorts. I saw two pillars. One on each side of the room. I'd read about those.

"Annihilator Totems." I muttered.

"Those things I assume are bad?"

"Very. Keep them occupied otherwise we all die."

"I hate to be that guy," Thunder commented, "But where's Pluto?"

We didn't say anything. The last time I saw him he disappeared among the Hive allowing us to make it here.

"He made it through the gate, right?"

I shook my head.

"No..."

"Thunder," Wolf said, "He knew the risks. We can't fail or his sacrifice will mean nothing."

"Let's go kill a god, Dagger." the Hunter growled.

I stepped on the plate. Luisa and Thunder took up posts on the totems. Wolf floated around the battlefield taking as much heat off of us as possible. The Hive assaulted us from all sides. We held our ground killing anything that didn't remotely resemble a Guardian. The ground shook.

"Bridge up!" I shouted.

Luisa stepped off of her totem and bolted across the bridge. Wolf and Thunder followed after. I was about to make my way across when a Knight nearly blasted me to pieces with a boom launcher. I dove aside. The Totems glowed an angry red. It was now or never. I dug deep into my Light and tapped at the Void to Blink. I reappeared at the edge of the chasm and lost my balance. This was it. My end.

A hand lashed out and grabbed me throwing me away from the ledge. I tumble head over heels for a moment and lay there for a moment. I stood rubbing my sore head. The totems cooled down glowing white again. After a second or two I stood shaking my head.

"I can feel him." Luisa commented, "Crota is just ahead."

So into Crota's castle we went. We were met immediately opposition.

"Shriekers!" Wolf snapped.

The floating constructs opened and spat Void bolts at us. We returned fire grabbing their attention. I caught the Titan drawing Truth and shouldering it. I sensed his smile.

"Goodnight!"

He fired the rocket and blasted the closest shrieker to pieces. His aim shifted and he repeated this twice more before reloading. We sprinted down the hallways and ended up in the keep. A door sealed behind us.

"Welcome, Guardians." a voice echoed, "Now you will die!"

I heard a noise like a combination of a beautiful opera singer and nails on a chalk board. My eyes widened.

"The Deathsinger." I turned to Dagger, "Find that wizard! End her fast!"

We separated, Luisa followed me one way and Thunder and Wolf went another. There were Knights everywhere most with boom launchers but there was occasionally a sword Knight here and there. We dealt with them as needed. I poked my head into room and there she was. A large wizard chanting. I brought Tlaloc up and opened fire. Her singing stopped and she glared at me.

"With that voice you're not getting a grammy!" I taunted flipping her off.

She screamed and came at me. Little did she know a certain Hunter was waiting for her. Three golden shells lashed out at her. Two she took in the side and the third to her head. I finished her off with Tlaloc. I smiled.

"I guess there are benefits to dating a Hunter." I commented.

"You mean besides the kissing?" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright. Now what?"

"Shouldn't Crota be here?"

We gathered up with the others after the Hive were cleared out.

"He should." Wolf said, "My Ghost is saying there's still a really big Hive Threat here."

"God level right?"

"Yep."

I hummed, "So where is he then?"

"Ir Yut has failed me." a voice growled.

A rift tore across from us. From that rift came a Hive knight, standing tall and wielding a large blade. His presence filled the room and made my Light tremble. His skin was a pale green white color. His eyes locked on to us. I swallowed. This was our target. This was a Hive God.

"Crota." I muttered.

The Hive were summoned and Crota watched us fight. He watched for what felt like hours as we slew a legion of his brood. Thrall came in mass, the Wizards cast their magics, Knights rushed us with swords and Acolytes fired their weapons at us. We killed them again and again. I grew weary.

"Impressive, Warriors of Light." he growled, "Perhaps I underestimated you."

I watch the god wave his hand Sword wielding Knight sprang from the depths of this world and flooded the room. I had my hands full as did Luisa and the others. I managed to take down mine with a few well timed grenades and a few shots from Tlaloc. Unfortunately my gauntlets wouldn't stop yelling at me to take up their swords. I heard Luisa shout. I moved fast.

"Hold!" Crota growled.

He had shrunken down to our size and had his arms crossed. My Gauntlets yelled.

"CHALLENGE HIM!"

I glared at them.

"You hear the wurm's voice, Warlock?"

"Jayden what's he talking about?" Thunder glared.

I ignored him, "Why does that matter?"

"You are a part of the deep. If you have come to challenge me here, then I shall accept!"

Crota then summoned a blade forth and tossed it to me.

"I will face you, Warrior of Light. Just know if you die, so do your friends!"

Hive Bones burst from the ground like angry tentacles. They lashed out at the others and bound them.

"Jayden!" Luisa shouted, "There has to be another way to kill him!"

I remembered what Pluto had said. If it can be helped, don't sacrifice your relationship. I looked over to the others.

"Jayden?" Luisa muttered.

I looked away, my eyes fell again to the sword.

"TAKE THE BLADE, OH BEARER MINE! SLAY THE GOD! THEN THE GUARDIANS! KILL, REND, DESTROY!" my gauntlets screamed.

"Jayden, please don't!" Luisa cried.

"There's... there's no other way." I replied, "I'm sorry, love."

I took the sword. The darkness overwhelmed me. I screamed as the grip bit into my Light and cursed it. Pain overcame every sense I had. My fire all but faded but it surrounded me. Well my soul anyway. The darkness took over every inch of me besides my soul it seemed. I blacked out.


	21. Chapter 20

Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Dagger 2

It's a video log. The Ghost sending the video belongs to Jayden Cobalt.

"Jayden." the bot says, "Are you alright?"

The guardian laughed, carrying a Hive blade in hand. He looked up at the Ghost recording this.

"I'm just fine, Ghost..."

Jayden's voice sounds scratchy and something certainly isn't right.

"Oh my." the Ghost says, "Guardian...your Light. It's corrupted."

"And what's wrong with a little bit of Darkness every now and then?"

"Do you hear yourself right now?!" another voice shouted

The image pans to a wall of Hive bone. Tethered to it are three other Guardians: Wolf-7, Luisa Dodge, and Thunder Notos. The one yelling is Thunder.

"This is WAY more than a little darkness, Jayden! Put that sword down!"

There is a swift motion. Jayden stabs the blade into the wall missing Thunder by mere inches.

"How about you just sit there and watch? Order me around again and next time I won't miss."

He pulls the sword free and faces Crota again.

"Let's dance, your highness."

Crota charges. Jayden blinks and an epic duel between them begins. They trade blows, parry attacks dodge strikes and move around the room at speed that can barely be tracked. Sparks flew from their weapons as they colided. Their blades lock and Crota reared back a punch slamming it into Jayden's helmet staggering him. The Warlock took a knee to the stomach another punch to the jaw and a slash across his chest which threw him backwards. He slid on his feet and one hand in a three-point stance kicking up dust and rocks.

"Not bad." Jayden taunts tearing his helmet off, "Not bad at all."

The others gasped.

"Those eyes..." Luisa muttered.

"Just like Eris..." Wolf adds.

Black shadows were flowing from Jayden's now green-brown eyes. His glare is fixated on Crota. His robes are red with blood and there a cut from where his helmet gashed his forehead. His corrupt light was in full control now.

"You fight well," Crota commented

"So I do."

"You're smiling. Why?"

"Because I'm barely trying. Let's see what happens when I step it up a bit."

A green fire whipped up around his sword. He lunged forward locking with Crota again. Jayden shifted his weight and the angle of his sword, sliding the flat down the edge of Crota's. He turned the weapon at the last minute slicing through the gods hand. Crota screamed in pain. The Warlock kicked his sword between his legs, blinked to grab it and flipped them around now holding them in reverse grip. He blinked again now facing away from him and rammed the blade through Crota's chest. The god gagged. Jayden drew his sword free but left Crota's in him. He spun and beheaded the once mighty Hive god in on fell swoop. It was over. Crota was dead. Or was it?

"Alright, Jayden..." Luisa said, "You've won...now put the blade down."

Jayden didn't answer.

"I'm afraid he has not won just yet." another voice said.

Limping in from the hallway was Pluto! He was battered and bleeding but alive. He helped the others out of their bonds.

"What do you mean he hasn't won yet?" Wolf asked, "Crota is dead that's a win in my book."

"The day may be ours, Titan. But the young Warlock's battle has only just begun. The darkness and light are at war inside of him. The only reason he has not been consumed was because of the fire protecting his soul."

Jayden went Radiant only with his corrupt light he was glowing green versus gold. He screamed in agony.

Luisa moved to run to him. Pluto attempted and failed to stop her. She threw herself around him.

"Don't let the Darkness win Jay! Please let the sword go!" she protested.

The sword had vanished, shattered into pieces not a moment later. The green fire turned gold once again and Jayden fell quiet. His Radiance wore off and the Warlock collapsed into Luisa's arms. He didn't move.

"Jayden?" Luisa whimpered.

She shook him.

"Hey...wake up..."

Jayden didn't move. Very little of his Light still remained.

The image begins to fade.

"Don't leave us, Jayden..."

The screen goes black.

"JAYDEN!"

(And that was me being an evil bastard. Enjoy the feels!)


	22. Chapter 21

My eyes flew open. I was barely aware of what was happening and for a second I looked for something to force palm. I saw nothing but Thunder. He was sitting on the ledge overlooking the battlefield that had once been Crota's castle, a cigarette in his teeth blowing smoke rings. The Hunter turned to face me.

"I thought you'd never wake up." he commented, then took a long drag on his smoke and blew a cloud of white smoke my way. I waved it off.

"You feeling alright?"

I shook my head, "No. I feel like I just got hit with a freight train."

When I tried to stand Thunder moved and held me down.

"Don't! Your wound hasn't healed yet. If you sit up you might die, and there's not enough Light in your Ghost to rez you again."

I felt a dull pain from my collar bone to just above my top left abdominal muscle.

"What do you mean not enough light?"

"Almost all of your light was corrupted when you picked up that sword. Were it not for Luisa you would've been consumed. Or worse, tried to kill us."

My eyes widened with alarm, "Where is she? WHERE'S LUISA, THUNDER?!"

"Relax, Luisa's fine. She, Wolf, and Pluto went back to the Tower. They're making a report about what happened here."

I sighed with relief, "Thank the gods. Why did you stay here?"

"Boss's orders. She told me to let her know when you woke up. If there was nothing for longer than a day she'd say you died during the fight. And you picked a hell of a time to wake up. Another hour and I'd have made the call. I'd have put a bullet in your head to be sure."

"Why?"

"The last thing we need is another corrupt Guardian. Especially one under the control of an Ahamkara."

That was a fair point I supposed, "But I'm up now."

The Hunter sighed and summoned his Ghost. Mine floated over unable to do anything though.

"Locking for transmat."

Thunder left me down there in the pit. I got worried for a second before I was pulled to his ship on a stretcher. The ship tilted which made me woozy.

"Rest up, Jayden," He said, "We'll be home before you know it."

I could feel my Light returning the further we got from the Moon. The wound on my chest began healing as normal. I grit my teeth, just because it healed doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Ghost fused the wound shut with a little beam of light.

"That sword did a number on you, Guardian. Please take caution next time you decide to sword fight someone."

"Ha ha...very funny Ghost..."

There was silence.

"So Thunder, what happened?" I asked

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Taking the sword."

"What happened after that was you fought and killed Crota. Took him down with his own sword. I thought Bladedancers were good with a blade but that? I don't know what to say."

"Oh..."

"You also threatened to kill us all. You light was so corrupt that we thought you'd actually go through with it. Hell, your Radiance was green like the Hive fire."

I said nothing.

"Jayden. I know it doesn't mean much but I don't hold anything against you. The Darkness can do some pretty insane shit and I wouldn't be surprised if completely controlling someone was one of them. Wolf, Pluto, and Luisa certainly won't hold it over you either."

"I don't know about Luisa, honestly."

"You did what you had to do. That sword was the only weapon capable of hurting him."

"We don't know that."

"Really? Because Wolf and I hit him with our best stuff and it didn't do jack to him."

"You mentioned Pluto went back to the Tower. Pluto's dead though, Thunder..."

"No he's not. He showed up about half way through your sword fight. He's the reason we got off of that wall."

"Remind me to ask him what that Arc Super was when we get back."

"I'm kinda curious what that was too. Never seen a Warlock that can use Arc before."

"He's got some explaining to do..."

The ship dipped into a dive as we descended to the Tower.

"Stay on the stretcher, medics are going to check you out and make sure something else dumb isn't wrong with you."

Thunder transmatted down to the Tower leaving me aboard his ship. The craft banked and landed in the hanger. The ramp at the rear opened up and a medical crew rushed in wheeling the stretcher out and to our infirmary. When the Light is what keeps you together most of the time the infirmary doesn't get used all that much. They took me down there for a routine check up. Lots of questions were asked. I told them about the Raid. I told them about the black out. They seemed to already know about it though which worried me. It would be hours before they released me. From there I was to go see the Vanguard. As soon as I stepped into that briefing room I felt an ominous sense of dread hanging in the air. Zavala and Ikora were waiting. Cayde was no where to be found.

"Have a seat Jayden." Ikora said motioning me to the empty seat in front of their table.

I didn't like this. There was something wrong but I couldn't place a finger on what exactly.

"It has come to our attention that your Raid against Crota was successful but there were...complications let's say." Zavala started.

"Complications?"

The Titan turned to Ikora, "Show him."

They pulled up a log from a Ghost. From my Ghost. I watched my mouth agape in shock. That thing fighting Crota was me? There was no way. The killing blow was dealt and they froze the video.

"Care to comment?" Zavala asked

"No sir." I replied.

"Do you remember any of this?"

"No sir."

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Telling Luisa I was sorry then grabbing the sword. After that I blacked out."

The two exchanged a glance.

"We suspect your light is corrupt, Guardian." Ikora commented, "We'll need time to test you and prove hopefully otherwise."

 _Fuck!_

"What needs to happen?"

"Remove your helmet."

I did so. Ikora looked deep into my eyes. I raised my brow. She placed a hand to my forehead.

"You proclaim yourself a Sunsinger, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

She fell silent and shut her eyes. I felt something. Warmth. My eyes fell shut. It was my fire. I saw it deep inside the darkness. It was small and feint but it was there still burning. Tendrils of light waved through the dark. Suddenly more Light appeared. I looked over and saw a ghostly figure. It bore no face and its body shape was very strange. I couldn't make out anything. The Light washed over my fire. The little flame grew in response. The light dimmed and it returned to its small size.

"Open you eyes, Sunsinger." Ikora said.

The images faded and I opened my eyes. She was smiling.

"I don't know how you managed, but somehow even after being corrupted by the darkness you light shines and is very much pure."

"Could it have something to do with this?" Zavala commented and fast forwarded the log. What I saw was my corrupt self but using Radiance. The fire was like Thunder had told me; Hive green and seething with darkness. It was hard to watch. I saw the light and dark at war within the flames. Every now and then a gold light would flash here and there. I dropped the sword and as soon as it left my hand my gold fire lashed out coating me in gold. The darkness vanished. My fire went out and I collapsed.

Zavala stopped the video.

"I've only seen a few Sunsingers able do that before." Ikora commented then turned to me, "What happened to your soul?"

"Pardon?" I replied confused.

"Did it feel like your fire protected you in any way?"

I nodded, "It encased...something inside of me. I don't know what though."

"It is said that Sunsingers that learn to protect their souls can bring themselves back from the dead using their Radiance. The first time self reviving usually doesn't work out very well as the energy required from you fire is very great."

"So you're saying the darkness killed me and my fire brought me back from the grave?"

"More like saved your soul from being consumed by the darkness."

"I'll pretend I understand that."

"You are what Sunsingers refer to as Fireborn, they're very rare but they do exist."

"We'll discuss this more in the coming weeks, Guardian. You're dismissed. And good job taking down Crota."

None of that mattered to me. I left the Vanguard office and went to the City. I passed by the shop I'd taken Luisa to during Crimson Days, I sighed a bit feeling sad. The next place I passed was the place we ate lunch that same day and finally I passed the tailor. That was our first stop, she wanted me to have something a little more dressy. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, after all what kind of man doesn't have a nice ass suit? Well, I now had one and I remember wearing it during the Tower's big Crimson Days party, which was a dance event. If there was once thing every Guardian under the sun could do it was dance. Whether they danced hardcore or danced like drunken idiots it didn't matter; they danced. I found out a few things that night. First; Luisa loves slow dancing. Second; Wolf can fucking break dance like a pro. And third; Thunder thinks he can dance like a pro especially if he's drunk enough.

I shook my head. How badly had I alienated my whole team by picking up that sword. I threatened to kill them when the week before I'd have given them the shirt off of my back if they needed it but now I don't think any of them would so much as spit in my direction. I looked outside of the City walls. I went outside of them and started wandering around not really going anywhere. A rustling noise startled me and my hand flew to my pistol. Someone emerged from the woods. A familiar face with four arms.

"Svadis." I said lowering my weapon.

"Warlock..." he greeted, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, I only live in the City that's a few minutes from here."

"Has something happened?"

"A lot has happened."

"I thought so. Hive activity has decline these last few days. Assumed Guardians had to be the cause..." he seemed to laugh.

"Yeah, we had something to do with it alright."

"Oh? Do tell..."

"Crota is dead. Struck down by my fireteam. With his own sword."

Svadis flinched then made a growling sound, "You struck down the Son of Oryx?"

"Yes. In his Throne World to boot. He's never coming back to this world again."

"Certainly you have proven yourself powerful. Perhaps we can work together once again, yes?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Rumor has it that House Wolves have broken their chains."

I arched a brow, "House Wolves? As in THE House of Wolves?"

"The one and only..."

"What the hell is the queen thinking?"

"A traitor in their mix. Traitor executed on spot. Not before Skolas escaped. When last I saw him he was on Venus..."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Know this Guardian, when I saw him he proclaimed the title."

My grip tightened on my sidearm, "He claimed the title Kell of Kells?"

"Yes he has."

"Does that mean you'll speak to him?"

"I have already done so. He is not the Kell of Kells. The true Kell of Kells would not so boldly proclaim his title. I will never kneel to the Wolves' banner. They are not Eliksni. By every meaning of the word, they are Fallen!"

I relaxed a little bit, "So what? You want us to stop Skolas?"

"Skolas is a threat to all of us. He will stop at nothing to rule over all. And his first target if he is successful at uniting the Houses will be your City. He will come from the great machine."

"He wants the Traveler."

"I believe so."

"We'll stop him, Svadis. Don't worry."

"I am not worried, Guardian. I would like to join you to stop Skolas. He must not be allowed to unite the houses. Meet me on Venus in three days time. Bring all of your fireteam. Bring your best weaponry and every ounce of strength you have in you."

I nodded.

"Good day, Guardian. We shall meet again."

Svadis went back into the woods and disappeared. Something told me that Svadis would've sought me out regardless of my being here or not. I went back to the Tower and to my room. I was done for the day.


	23. Chapter 22

I had just gotten back to my room from our Raid against Crota. I felt terrible. Holding that sword had done something to me and I wish I knew what. The Void and my fire were at war with each other now. I had visions regularly most of which didn't make sense at all. I took note of what had made a little bit of sense. Twice now I had seen Pluto on what looked like Mars banging on a gate of some kind. He would scream for someone to open it over and over again. It was maddening. A knock came at my door. I was only half dressed at the moment, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts but I didn't care all that much.

"It's open," I said sifting through my shirt drawer looking for one I wanted to wear.

Luisa opened the door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her. I looked up and saw her wearing a tank top and shorts. She looked tired as hell. I understood why it was about two in the morning.

"Hey," I said looking her way.

She was quiet only walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, already feeling the temperature rising. I was never going to get over that...

"Are you alright?"

"You are a reckless moron, you know that?"

I arched a brow and could feel her sobbing.

"I know, but Luisa-"

She cut me off, "No excuses. No more of this 'it was the only way' crap. You scared us all. We thought the Darkness was going to take you like it took, Pluto."

I didn't say anything.

"Please promise me something?" she said after a moment.

"Sure."

"Don't be so reckless anymore. Stop thinking like a Titan and start thinking like a Warlock. I don't want to lose you."

I gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I promise."

We sat there for what felt like ever. Luisa cried some more, face buried against my chest. All I could do was rub her back and assure her that I wasn't going to do anything that dumb again. After a minute she stopped crying and looked up at me.

"It's okay, Luisa. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

She sniffled and I wiped her tears. After a second I kissed her cheek and held her tight in my arms.

(If you wish to skip this next scene it wouldn't make much a difference nothing important is really said just a joke here and there but the following is a Lemon scene.)

"Now then." she said suddenly.

Her smile turned from happy to sly and she caught me off guard shoving me back towards the bed. I lost my balance and fell over landing on my back.

"Whoa, now." I said kinda missing the point of that.

Luisa straddled me and leaned over. My nerves got the better of me.

"So. Um? How about this weather? Crazy right?" I stammered.

She lay down over me pressing a kiss to my cheek. My fire went insane and it took most of my concentration to keep it under wraps.

"Jay," she said, "This isn't your first time is it?"

I glanced up thinking for a moment, "I don't know. Yes I suppose."

She giggled a bit, "Well I guess I'll go easy on you then."

She kissed me. Her lips were warm and tasted of cherry. Once. Twice. Next thing I knew our tongues were dancing. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders as we continued kissing. My fire burned hot. It was hard to make out with someone while trying to keep a Super under control. I wondered briefly if it was this hard for all Guardians. Luisa's hips rolled as our make out grew more intense. She let off little moans here and there which drove me crazy. She took my hands lasing her fingers in mine and squeezed them. After a minute she stopped though. She broke off the kiss smiling at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Sit up."

I did so as best I could without her falling off. Again she wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me again. My hands fell naturally to her thighs as she continued rolling her hips driving me wild. If Warlock insanity could be caused by other means, making out with Luisa Dodge was one of them. My hands grew curious and my fingers slipped underneath her top. Her hands fell from my back and she raised them over her head. I pulled the garment off and dropped it on the floor.

Luisa wasn't wearing a bra. Size C breasts now lay pressed against my chest. She giggled again and pulled away smiling slyly.

"You like, Warlock?" she said seductively squeezing her biceps together which only served to make her breasts seem larger.

"I do." I replied.

She took my arms by the wrists and place my hands to her breasts. They were soft and a little squishy like two hand sized pillows.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked, "Real or fake?"

"Real. Definitely real."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner folks."

I laughed, "Suddenly we're on a game show?"

She rolled her eyes and hugged me again. I kissed her cheek.

"So what's the reasoning behind this... sexy session." I asked.

She looked up at me, "Do you remember what I said to you when I first caught you checking me out?"

"Something about the Ahamkara?"

"That I was out of your league until you killed one."

"So why the change of heart?"

"Because you killed Crota. Jayden, Crota was a god and you killed him; with his own sword no less. Ahamkara were only a few steps higher than he was."

"So I'm worthy of you then?"

"You know, I said it jokingly at first but now that we've gotten to know each other better I've lowered the standard."

"So instead of a mind bending dragon I had to kill a Hive God?"

"Or a Fallen Kell or a Cabal Primus or Atheon..."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. Our tongues danced and our hips rolled in sync. Luisa moaned in pleasure. My hands returned to her breasts lightly massaging them. Her moans grew louder and her breath became heavy. Her fingers dug into my back as the intensity continued to rise. My fire whipped up like a tornado and it took just about everything to not bust Radiance.

"Gods, Jayden that feels so good." she moaned.

My finger rubbed her nipples and her back arched. After a moment or two she broke away again, her fingers tugged at my shorts. I slipped out of them. Her I took off a moment later revealing jet black panties. The gap of cloth between our nethers had grown thinner and Luisa moaned louder as she rolled her hips more. It got to the point where she couldn't kiss me due to having to breathe. Almost on instinct I moved to kissing her neck. She tilted her head to one side running her fingers through my hair. I could hear her approvingly moaning "yes" over and over again. The fire in me whipped up violently. I paused for all of a second to keep it under control. Luisa wrapped her legs around my back and whipped her body to one side rolling us over to where I was on top now. Her hands flew to my underwear and she pulled them down. I got out of them.

"Wow." she said as I lay a top her. She pushed me to her left then lay on her side looking at me.

"What?"

"You're bigger than I expected."

My face turned red, "Is that good or bad."

Her hand slid up my leg and grabbed at my member. I shuddered.

"And it's as hard as Saint-14's skull."

She slid out of her panties and kissed me again rubbing my member as she did. I groaned a little. Luisa had total control right now and rolled me onto my back again. She stopped kissing me and looked down.

"I want it."

"Um, okay?"

"Is that consent?"

"I kind of gave consent when we kissed."

She straddled me again only this time nothing stood between her nethers and my member. She went down on it moaning in pleasure. Being inside Luisa Dodge cannot truly be described in words. It felt warm wet and tight and yet it was more than that. I felt emotions. Love. Passion. Lust. Desire.

"Holy Gods..." I moaned

She started rolling her hips and bouncing up and down. I could feel her squeezing my member with her nethers which only made me want more. I timed my thrusts to hers and she got louder and louder with each subsequent roll. Her hands rubbed up and down her body teasing her breasts with every pass.

"Fuck yeah, Jay!" she cried out, "Your dick feels so fucking good!"

She moaned louder and louder practically screaming now as we started going faster. My fire went nuts again. I tried my hardest to keep it under wraps.

Luisa flung her head back, "I can't take it anymore!"

Something built up in my member. I wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna cum!" she yelled.

I grunted, "Me too!"

Luisa's moans grew loudest before we both came. My fire escaped first before my member blew its load. The room grew much much hotter. I felt the tingling of Arc energy and sitting in one if her free hands was an Arc Blade. In her orgasm-induced spasms she dropped it. The blade fell to the floor sparking as it did. She lay down over top me again as both of us tried catching our breath.

"Wow..." I sighed

Luisa pushed herself up a little and kissed me again, "Yeah. That was amazing."

There was a calm silence between us as we recovered.

"You realize you're in Radiance right?" Luisa commented

"And you're in Blade Dance."

We paused for a second then laughed

My fire came back under control and died away.

I smiled wrapping my arms around her, "I love you, Luisa Dodge."

She looked me dead in the eyes, "I love you too, Jayden Cobalt."

She got off of me and snuggled up next to me. I sniffed the air catching whiff of something sharp smelling.

"Is something burning?"

Luisa sat up and looked over the edge of the bed and picked up her fallen Arc Blade.

"Oops."

"Did it singe the carpet?"

"Yep."

I shrugged, "Oh well. At least it wasn't Golden Gun. Someone might have gotten hurt."

Luisa rolled her eyes twirling the blade between her fingers before setting it on my nightstand. The blade vanished a moment later leaving the two of us alone. Luisa returned to cuddling up next to me.

"Luisa?"

She looked up at me, "Yes?"

"Can you get pregnant?"

"Nope. Female Guardians aren't reincarnated with any egg cells. No one knows why, but yeah every girl you meet that's a Guardian is sterile. Why do you ask?"

"Because my pull-out game was weak."

She giggled, "Well don't worry about it."

I turned and kissed her cheek. Luisa yawned laying her head on my chest, "What time is it?"

I looked over at my alarm clock, "Half passed four."

She slid her hand down my stomach and grabbed my member again, "We don't work tomorrow since we just went on a Raid."

"True."

I pulled her closer and kissed her again. Our tongues resumed their dance. This time though I took control and threw myself on top. Luisa laughed a little bit.

"So Hunter?" I asked, "How does it feel to be hunted?"

Luisa laughed more, "Oh no. I have been captured by a Warlock. What are you gonna do to me?"

"Whatever you want me to."

She rubbed my member guiding it back inside her.

"Then fuck me. Fuck me one last time before we go to sleep, Jayden."

"No need to ask me twice."

So I started thrusting gently as well as kissing her again. Her moans started off low and she wrapped her legs around my back again.

"Right there..." she moaned

I picked up the pace and her moans became louder. I saw her rubbing her breasts. I set my hands there and rubbed them myself as before. Luisa gasped for more air. She started rolling her hips again pushing me deeper inside of her and she moaned out loudly. Since we'd already busted our Supers it would take time for them to recharge fully so I wasn't worried about my fire getting loose this time. I resumed kissing her neck and she cried out in pleasure.

"Jayden!" she yelled arching her back again.

"Luisa!" I responded unloading in her once again.

We caught our breath again.

I moved next to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Gods I know how to pick my Warlocks." Luisa commented head resting on my chest.

"And I my Hunters."

We shared one last kiss before Luisa pulled the blankets over us. She fell asleep first cuddled up against me, using my chest as a pillow. I ran my fingers through her hair a few times before my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

I woke up the following morning with a familiar girl cuddled up against me. The only difference between the previous times and now was a certain action that happened twice last night. I stretched and yawned before looking at the clock. It was a little after four.

"Fuck..." I cursed, "I slept most of the day away..."

Luisa inhaled sharply, waking up, "Huh?"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "We should probably get up."

"Probably..." she replied clearly still sleepy

I tried to wiggle out of her grip, "I'm going to grab a shower, okay?"

She let me go, "I'll be here..."

By the time I got out of bed and grabbed a towel she was sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes, she really was tired when she came over last night at two in the morning! I looked up at my shower head glaring at it. It had been fixed multiple times in the past every time for the same problem.

"I swear to the Traveler, if you break on me I'm moving into Luisa's room permanently..." I muttered turning the knob.

Water sprayed out as normal. I stepped in and washed up. The steam filling the room got me to relax a fair amount. The bathroom door opened and I looked up confused for a second.

"Move over, Warlock." Luisa said.

I opened the curtain and let her in. Were it not for last night I'd probably be blushing like made. Granted I was still a little red on my cheeks when she stepped in. I shrugged my shoulders and continued as normal. We washed up for a good fifteen minutes or so before something happened.

The head shuddered. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at shampoo still in my hair.

"Don't you dare..." I beamed.

As soon as I spoke the head shot off and smacked Luisa in the back of the had. She grabbed for the stricken area immediately.

"OW!" She growled and looked up as the shower became more like a garden hose.

I sighed using the water to rinse really quickly. It was stupid hot, of course a little twist of the knob fixed that. I sighed.

"Welcome to my life..." I told her throwing my arms up.

She was still rubbing the back of her head, "Does that happen a lot?"

I stepped aside so she could rinse off, "Yeah. I just had this thing fixed two weeks ago too!"

"It's okay Jayden..."

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner."

She nodded, "Yeah. There's probably a bump there but I'll live."

I pondered something, "Hey, Lu?"

She opened one eye looking at me.

"Is it possible for Guardians to live in the City?"

"Provided you can pay the rent, yes."

"I'm starting to consider moving out of the Tower honestly."

"So have I but I've never had enough Glimmer to pay rent."

"Well I think between the two of us." I wrapped her in my arms as I spoke, "I think we could find a nice little place."

"Jayden Cobalt, are you asking me to move in with you?"

I shrugged, "Well we do already live together, don't we?"

"No."

I raised a brow smirking, "How many times have we each spent the night in the others room?"

"Okay fair enough."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

I kissed her really fast, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

We shut the shower off and got dressed. I wondered for a minute where the others were but when I really thought about it I could probably guess. Thunder and Wolf were in the Crucible and Pluto was in the Archives reading gods knew what. We headed out of the Tower and walked around the City now looking for a place to possibly rent out. We found a few complexes that looked promising and put in for a two bed one bath and waited to see what happened. Being a Guardian had it's perks. They landlord gave us a two bed one bath for half the rent just because we were Guardians.

"Wow." I said, "Thank you."

"And because I know who you two are, the first month's rent is free. Just let me know what you guys have to go on a Raid or a Strike and the rent will freeze for as long as you are gone."

"You really like Guardians don't you?" Luisa asked.

"Considering you make it possible for this City to exist and allow me some sense of normalcy, yes. Everyone in the City appreciates what you do day in and day out even if they don't say it."

"Well thank you."

"You said you knew us?" I commented my head tilted

"Of course! You're Jayden Cobalt and Luisa Dodge. Not only are you two members of Fireteam Dagger, but also she's the leader and you two are a lovely young couple of Guardians. I guess what they say about the Crimson Days is true. The greatest relationships are forged in battle."

He had a point…

I looked to Luisa, "What do you think?"

The Hunter smiled, "I think he's made us an offer we can't really refuse. Where do we sign?"

So we signed for the place, and got permission to move in ASAP. That brought us to looking around for various things when you just get an apartment. And we ran into a problem. In the form of a Fallen Kell.

"Psst!" Svadis said. He was wearing a cloak over his head and long robes to hide his second set of arms. I had to admit he did look like a very tall hunched over human like that….

"SVADIS!" I shouted.

The Kell hid himself from us, he went into an allyway.

Luisa hushed me, "Jay! We don't want to attract attention here..."

We followed him.

I looked around and whispered to him, "What the hell are you doing inside of the City walls? If you get found out you're dead."

"Had to come here. Had to be sure you took my words seriously. Had to."

Luisa looked at me, "Words?"

It just now occurred to me that I hadn't mentioned this to Luisa yet.

"I bumped into him yesterday outside of the City."

"And?"

"You have not told your fireteam?" the Kell said.

"I was going to!"

Luisa crossed her arms, "And what was it you were going to tell us?"

I sighed, "The House of Wolves have broken free of the reef. Their Kell, Skolas, has claimed the title Kell of Kells."

Luisa grew wary being that a Fallen Kell was standing before her, "So why is Svadis not trying to kill us right now?"

The Kell laughed in that strange and somewhat horrifying way that Eliksni did.

"Will not kill you unless there is a just reason to. Would not kill you in the name of Skolas either. He is mad. How you say? Bat-shit insane?"

"Is he now?"

"He may claim the title, but he is not Kell of Kells. House Rain said Kell of Kells would be mighty and just. Skolas is a mad killer out for blood. His house practices docking. I will not stand by and watch my kin become Dregs when I fought so hard to prevent that from happening."

"Docking?"

I looked to her, "It's a humiliation ritual. The Fallen cut off a Vandal's lower arms and prevent them from growing back."

"Well then..."

"The way the other houses are run is a disgrace on our people. None should be humiliated for their failures. Punished? Maybe. Humiliated? Absolutely not!" Svadis commented.

"You know something, Svadis? If I had to choose someone to be this Kell of Kells, it'd probably be you."

Svadis flinched, "Me? Oh no. I could not possibly lead all of the Fallen House! I am hardly qualified!"

I nodded, "You said your house is the only one that has no Dregs right?"

"Correct, Guardain. House Scar has not had a single Dreg nor a single docking since I became Kell..."

"And your house is the only one that doesn't actively seek to reclaim the Traveler?"

"Yes. The machine god left our people. It would have returned by now if it truly cared about us. Clearly it does not. And so we must forge our own way!"

Luisa and I shared a look.

"You know who you sound like?" I asked already knowing the answer

The Kell tilted his head, "Who?"

"The Kell of Kells. There's something I would expect to here from a true leader."

"I have already said I am not the Kell of Kells, Warlock."

"Well I think you are. Right Luisa?"

She nodded, "He's got the make of a leader."

"Well I'm not. I will find him one day."

"Svadis? When you fight where are you normally? Aboard your skiff or on the front?"

"On the front with my Eliksni brothers, why do you ask."

"See? No other Kell would risk their own life for his people like that!"

"There is one who would."

"Chelchis?"

"You know that name?"

"Yes. He's one of the greatest Eliksni of all time."

Luisa looked at me funny, "Where did you hear about this guy?"

"Archives. There's a whole section on him and the Eliksni."

"Chelchis would easily have been Kell of Kells," Svadis said, then bitterly added, "Were he still alive."

"But he's not. You're a lot like him, Svadis, I think you'd make a great Kell of Kells."

He pondered it, "Fine. But before I take up that mantle, the one who has claimed it, the mad one Skolas must be defeated."

"You let us worry about that,"

"House Wolves moves to take Venus from House Winter. I will return to my House and prepare them for battle. We will hold until you arrive and can drive House Wolves out."

"Jayden. The Queen will want Skolas alive. She'll make an example to the rest of the Wolves out of him."

"Skolas may be taken alive if it is possible. If not, do not feel bad for slaying him." Svadis told us, "I shall take my leave Guardians. Farewell..."

Svadis moved quick and disappeared into a crowd almost as fast as he had appeared.

"The House of Wolves are loose..." Luisa muttered, "That's not good."

"Let's not worry about it for now, we've got our own problems."

"Like what?"

I cupped a hand under my chin, "Like do we want a queen sized bed or a king sized?"

She punched me in the arm and giggled, "You're such a goof."

"I'm well aware. C'mon we'll finish up here then gather the guys."

It was another few hours before we were done. It was a little after eleven and we went back to the Tower. We gathered at the bar.

"Alright!" Luisa said, "We've got a couple of really important things to say."

"What, you and Jayden are tying the knot?" Wolf jokingly commented.

My faced turned blood red.

"Not funny, Wolf." Luisa said, "And no. Jayden and I have moved out of the Tower and into the City though so don't expect to see us much around the Tower unless we're working."

"Aw!" Pluto said, "The couple has moved forward! Huzzah!"

I watched him down his drink, which was a full bottle of Jack Daniel's…

"Yes...but that's not everything. Onto a more serious matter, we've learned from an outside source that the House of Wolves have escaped from the Reef."

Thunder flinched looking at us.

Wolf spat his drink and coughed.

Pluto had a delayed reaction, "What ho?"

"The Wolves are free again?" Thunder commented, "Impossible."

"I'm with Thunder on this one. The Reef had all of them under lock and key. Even their leader Skolas was captured."

"There was a traitor in their ranks that let them go. The Awoken did all they could but Skolas and most of the Fallen escaped the Reef. They're heading to Venus and are looking to unite the houses. Skolas has claimed the mantle Kell of Kells."

"So he not only escaped, but gave himself a promotion that he probably doesn't deserve?" Wolf said, "Interesting. I assume our outside source is our Eliksni friend, Svadis?"

"The one and only."

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A FALLEN KELL?!" Pluto snapped, "When did this happen?"

"Maybe a week before we rescued you from the Vault." I told him.

"You said his name was Svadis? What house does he hail from?"

"He's the Kell of the House of Scar."

"And he's a Kell? Wonderful..."

Pluto got another of Jack Daniel's and started drinking it.

"Pluto, he defended the City from the Hive the day we met him as if the City was his own home. We can trust him." Thunder said.

"You of all people, Thunder...really?"

"Yes. I watched him help the people when the Hive attacked. He didn't hurt a single one of them."

"I'll be the judge of that when we meet him."

"Svadis gave us three days to meet him. We're going to Venus after that. And we'll be hunting some wolves."


	25. Chapter 24

Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Dagger 3

This ghost fragment contains but a single file. The events portrayed took place during the celebration of Crota's defeat in the Hellmouth.

In the Vanguard hall a great table is set up. The table is long and there is room for every Guardian. At the furthest end, sits a table set for seven. This is the Head Table, meant for the Vanguard Commanders and their honored guests. From the left the order is as follows. Cayde-6 Ikora Rey Commander Zavala. The honored guests are to occupy the remaining six chairs. From Zavala's right seating is as follows; Jayden Cobalt, Luisa Dodge, Eris Morn, Wolf-7, Chris "Pluto" Randal, and David "Thunder" Notos. The food has yet to be served and at the moment the Guardians are only drinking. Zavala taps his glass and the commotion dies down. A proctor's voice sounds when the room is quiet. His voice is clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Vanguard of Earth's third Dining Out. We are very glad to see you all here tonight. I would first like to begin by introducing the members of our Head Table. As your name is called please stand and be recognized." he paused.

"Hunter Vanguard Commander and Commander of Patrols, Cayde-6."

Cayde stood and gave a little wave before sitting back down.

"Warlock Vanguard Commander and Head Intelligence Officer Ikora Rey."

Ikora stood and gave a slight bow before being seated.

"Titan Vanguard Commander and Strike Commander Zavala."

Zavala stood for a moment and sat back down.

"Warlock of Fireteam Dagger, Jayden Cobalt."

Jayden stood bowing slightly before sitting down.

"Hunter of Fireteam Dagger and team leader, Luisa Dodge."

Luisa stood, she almost looked nervous and sat almost as fast as she had stood.

"Raid Coordination Commander and Hunter of Fireteam Hellmouth, Eris Morn."

Eris stood stoically for a moment before sitting.

"Vice Commander of the Firebreak Order and Titan of Fireteam Dagger, Wolf-7."

Wolf stood giving a curt nod to the crowd before sitting.

"Warlock of Fireteam Dagger and Former team leader Chris "Pluto" Randal."

Pluto stood and waved. This was the only time one could see him with no helmet. He is an Awoken with shorter blue hair and deep purple eyes.

"Hunter of Fireteam Dagger David "Thunder" Notos,"

Thunder stood and gave a slight wave also before returning to his seat

"We would also like to welcome all Fireteam Commanders Raid Team Commanders Strike Commanders and all other distinguished Guardians tonight."

There was a pause as the Guardian applauded.

"The meal shall be served shortly. At this time, however, Jayden Cobalt has prepared something for us."

Jayden stood. He is handed a microphone. The Warlock taps the device twice.

"Hello? Test test." -he points, "Can you Guardians in the back here me?"

There's a distant, "Yessir" from the back of the room.

"Alright then. I'll try and keep this brief, I dunno about you guys but I'm starving right now."

There's a little laughter from the table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Guardians one and all, I'd like to direct your attention to the table off to my left. As you can see it is set yet unoccupied."

Jayden begins to read the following:

Those who have served and those currently serving as Guardians of the Light are ever mindful that the sweetness of enduring peace has always been tainted by the bitterness of personal sacrifice. We are compelled to never forget that while we enjoy our daily pleasures, there are others who have endured and may still be enduring the agonies of pain, deprivation and internment.

Before we begin our activities this evening, we will pause to recognize our POW's and MIA's.

We call your attention to this small table, which occupies a place of dignity and honor near the head table. It is set for one, symbolizing the fact that Guardians are missing from our ranks. They are referred to as POW's and MIA's.

We call them comrades.

They are unable to be with their loved ones tonight, so we join together to pay our humble tribute to them, and bear witness to their continued absence.

This table, set for one, is small, symbolizing the frailty of one prisoner, alone against his or her suppressors.

The tablecloth is white, symbolic of the purity of their intentions to respond to the Travelers call to arms.

The single red rose in the vase, signifies the blood they many have shed in sacrifice to ensure the freedom of our beloved world. This rose also reminds us of the friends of our missing comrades who keep the faith, while awaiting their return.

The yellow ribbon on the vase represents the yellow ribbons worn on the lapels of the thousands who demand with unyielding determination a proper accounting of our comrades who are not among us tonight.

A slice of lemon on the plate reminds us of their bitter fate.

The salt sprinkled on the plate reminds us of the countless fallen tears shed as we wait.

The glass is inverted for they cannot toast with us this night.

The chair is empty; they are not here.

The candle is reminiscent of the light of hope which lives in our hearts to illuminate their way home, away from their captors, to the open arms of a grateful world.

Let us pray to the great Traveler that all of our comrades will soon be back within our ranks.

Let us remember and never forget their sacrifices.

May the gods forever watch over them and protect them and their families.

Zavala raises his glass, "To our missing Guardians."

The Guardians toast in silence and all drink.

The Fragment cuts abruptly.


	26. Chapter 25

We went to Venus as promised. The Vanguard hadn't the foggiest idea of what was happening but that was probably for the best. I didn't want them involved if they didn't have to be.

"So where is Svadis?" Thunder asked loading up Ace of Spades

"Yes. I very much wish to meet this Kell you have supposedly befriended." Pluto commented.

"He'll be here." I told them.

We heard something and a vehicle hovered up to us. It looked like an oversized sparrow. Riding it was the Eliksni we had been waiting for.

"This is all of you, yes?" he commented

"It is."

Pluto already seemed on edge, "He's no Kell, Jayden. His armor does not match that of a Fallen Kell."

"I shall explain why that is later," Svadis said, "Now if you please, follow me."

The five of us mounted our Sparrows and followed after the Kell.

"So what's the situation looking like Svadis?"

"Not good. Wolves are strong. My house is not enough to hold them back for long. They have pressed us back in many places."

"They're spread out?" Wolf commented, "You think they're looking for something?"

"Would not be surprised, Titan. Houses must hunt, prowl for resources. After all we have so little left now because of the Dark..."

We weaved through the jungles of Venus towards an old settlement on the coast. We passed it and made our way into a cave system that was once held by the House of Winter. Inside we saw Wolf banners. I heard Svadis growl, clearly frustrated.

"Inside that cavern. House Wolves cannot be allowed to claim it!"

We dismounted. All 6 of us rushed inside. I spotted a large Fallen, a tad bit taller than Svadis. I assumed that was Skolas. As soon as we stormed the cavern he laughed at us and transmatted out.

"Ghost, track that ship!" I ordered as the House of Wolves attacked.

"Ship marked!"

"Let him go. For now at least." Svadis said drawing his sword, "Clear out cavern."

The House of Wolves were formidable fighters, for sure. They weren't afraid to bring things close quarters nor were they afraid to stand off and shoot from afar. Dagger had difficulty adjusting to their tactics. Sword wielding Vandals would rush us while Dregs and other forces would shoot at us from deeper in the cave. I got surrounded by sword Vandals. The others kept the heat off of me from their ranged counterparts. It was three on one. Hardly fair odds. They lunged at me all at once. When they started to swing I blinked away. They cut each other down. I smirked. A blade unsheathed. I stepped aside and saw a shape stumble forward. I drew Ironwreath and opened fire dropping it.

"Watch for the Stealth Vandals!" I yelled.

"House Wolves has elite group of assassins know as Silent Fang. Be wary." Svadis told us.

I felt the ground shake. A certain Titan had dropped Fist of Havoc. I moved up along one side of the cavern when the comns went off again.

"Hey, I stole some of their tech. What the heck is this thing?"

That was Thunder and over his shoulder sat a launcher of some kind.

"Scorch Cannon. Very powerful. Very deadly..." Svadis sneered.

"I like the sound of that."

The cave suddenly filled with the sounds of rockets launching and hysterical laughter from Thunder. I picked off what few enemies I could with Tlaloc before Thunder blew them up.

"Yo Wolf." Thunder said, "You've gotta get one of these. Fucking badass is what they are."

He turned to fire on a big group of Fallen that had just come in. Nothing happened. I laughed and covered him with Tlaloc and Hereafter. Luisa danced among the Fallen via some cloaking tech and a backstab here and there. Now and then I'd take a kill from her just because I could.

"Well someone's not getting any tonight." she said, salty as hell.

"Mad that I stole that one? All's fair in love and war."

"Jayden, behind you!"

I turned and there was a Captain standing over me. At first I thought it was Svadis but then I realized the armor color. Cool blue. That wasn't friendly. He grabbed me by my throat. I struggled trying to break his grip. Something came to mind. A Titan.

Saint-14

I reeled my head back as far as I could and slammed it into the Captain's skull. He dropped me clutching the right side of his face. I shot him with Tlaloc dealing the killing blow. My head swam for a second.

"I didn't know Saint-14 came back as a Warlock!" Luisa laughed walking over to me.

I shook my head, "I am never doing that again."

The Wolves retreated and those that couldn't died during the fight.

"Excellent work Guardians." Svadis said, "Will track Skolas' ship. He will not go far before we strike his house again."

"If that's all then we should head back to Earth."

"No! Would be waste of fuel and time. Stay here this night with House Scar, yes? More effective this way."

"I don't know Svadis, would your House welcome five Guardians?" Thunder asked.

"They will allow you a place to rest."

"You say that now but right when we get there they'll attack us." Wolf said, "I'm ready to put Marks on it."

Svadis laughed, "House Scar is under my order not to attack you. What Eliknsi disobeys the orders of their Kell?"

"But that doesn't mean we have free reign, Dagger," Luisa chimed in, "We will be proper guests."

"Great. I get to spend the night with a Fallen House..." Thunder rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Svadis led us out of the Wolf cavern and further down the coast. We came to a camp marked with flags baring the mark of the House of Scar. The place was set up like a beach head that no one would want to storm. There were Walkers patrolling the open ground. I saw Vandals watching the beach from towers high above. More Vandals and Captains walked around freely. We rode our Sparrows through the entry way. Svadis was waved through along with the rest of us. Nothing aimed at us. None of the Eliksni seemed to care that a team of Guardians was among their ranks suddenly. We stopped and dismounted.

"Feel free to stay wherever there is room, Guardians. I will need you in peak form tomorrow so rest well." he said

The Kell left us after that.

We scouted around the cave and found a nice little expanse of unoccupied space which we took up. Among us were supply crates and various other cargo. The Eliksni regarded us as though we had always been there, some asked us what it was like to wield the Light as their ancestors once had. I gathered that these Eliksni were an entirely new generation. They had been born into a world where the Traveler and the Great Machine were two different things.

A small Eliksni wandered over to us. His four eyes gazed up at me in awe. I raised a brow, unsure how to react. Then it spoke.

"Guardian?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"How strong is your Light?"

"Um..." I thought back to what I had done which really wasn't much to really speak about. Thunder stepped in

"This guy, child, is the second most powerful Warlock you'll ever meet."

The child gasped in amazement, "Really?"

"Yes he is. This guy, he beat Crota."

"The Hive God?! No way!"

"Yes way."

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "Well I had help..."

"Whoa. You must be really strong!"

Thunder patted the little Eliksni who stood barely up to his stomach, "Would you like to hear the story?"

"Aw Thunder you don't need..."

"YOU BET I WOULD!" the child exclaimed.

"So there we were!" Thunder started dramatically, "Deep inside the Ocean of Storms on Luna. It was quiet. It was dark. Even with our Ghosts light we could barely see anything. The five of us that are here now were down in this deep dark pit crawling with all kinds of evil you couldn't possibly imagine."

The child sat down with us.

"We walked into the darkness. Deeper and deeper we went, closer and closer to Crota's throne world. When suddenly we heard a scream." Thunder made the most fake and most child friendly imitation of a Thrall screaming I'd ever heard

"There they were. Hundreds them. No. THOUSANDS of them. Thrall, pouring out of the dark like water from a spicket. And they charged at us!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, we charged back."

"Fought our way through them, we did." Pluto came in, "The Thrall were no match for our Light!"

"What happened next?"

"Next we fought our way into Crota's keep! Passed that we ran into a Hive wizard. Ir Yut. The Deathsinger!"

"Was she scary?"

"Absolutely terrifying. She sang a song that had we not stopped would have ended all life on Luna!"

Now I knew they were exaggerating. I cared not to comment though just because I had some bad memories. Luisa refrained as well.

"Oh no!"

"But the Light was too much for her! In the end she fell to our might!"

"Yay!"

"But what's this?!" Pluto motioned over the kid's shoulder, "From a rip in space-time comes the God himself. Crota the Hope Eater!"

I would love to know how Pluto knew that but I didn't say anything. This was a kids story. The only ones that die in kids stories were bad guys.

"We tried our best but none of our weapons could hurt him. His brood attacked us. We fought and fought and we kept fighting!"

"What happened?"

"Crota deemed one of us worthy to face him. Alone."

They turned to me.

"You fought Crota alone? You really must be strong."

"Crota bound us all except for him. He gave him a sword, the one weapon that could hurt him and they fought a duel unlike any ever seen before. In the end though, the Light prevailed and Crota was bested!"

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"C'mon guys," I protested, "The duel wasn't that epic."

"Oh but it was!" Pluto said, "I'd wager that no one could best him in a sword fight!"

I was going to say that Luisa could being one of the top rated Bladedancers in the Crucible but I didn't say anything about it.

"So what about you?" the child asked looking to Thunder

"Well I am the strongest Gunslinger since Shin Melphir." he said, "Not to brag or anything."

"Can you show me?!"

Thunder shrugged and looked at Luisa. She had been listening with a smile on her face the whole time

"As long as you don't shoot anyone important."

"I know a place!"

I stood and followed, "I have to see this."

Already I saw Thunder twirling Ace of Spades tossing it around like someone out of a western movie. The child brought us to an area where the Eliksni were test firing weapons they'd acquired. I saw all kinds of weapons here they had typical Fallen weapons but also Vex weapons and even a few Guardian one. He demoed his skill with Ace of Spades attracting a lot of attention. An Eliksni baring a handcannon of his own appeared. He tried firing it multiple time but every time he did the gun seemed to not work like it was supposed to

"Broken again?!" the Vandal growled, "Piece of trash..."

"If I may?" Thunder said looking at it, he smiled

The Vandal gave him the gun, "This weapon is a problem child! Cannot get it to fire in true semi auto."

Thunder took the weapon in his hands and gasped. I raised a brow and looked at it myself. I immediately knew what was wrong with it. It wasn't being used by a Gunslinger.

"Where did you get this?"

"Earth. Found the remains of a human clutching it. Do you know why it's not firing in true semi?"

"Because it's a single action. You have to charge it every time you fire it. This isn't like a wire rifle or a Boom launcher."

"Is that so?"

He smiled holding the handcannon in the palms of his hands "This is the first time I've seen this gun in person. Never thought I'd ever see this thing in real life much less hold it. It once belonged to a Guardian named Jarren Ward who passed it down to Shin Melphir. Its name is Last Word."

The Eliksni looked at us confused.

"Put up a few targets." Thunder said. His weapon was holstered. He set Ace of Spades on the table and stepped around it.

"See these five targets?" he said, "Five armed men. All going to kill you right?"

As fast as lightning he drew and fired a single round at each target.

"Now you've got five dead guys and no problems."

"How did you do that?!" the Vandal asked.

"It's an old Gunslinger technique called fan firing."

Thunder show him how to do it too. I smiled, this was how interactions between Guardians and Eliksni should go.

The child tugged at my robes.

"Can you do that?"

I shook my head, "Oh no. I'm no Gunslinger. I'm a Sunsinger."

"What does that mean?"

I stepped away from the crowd, "It means I can do this."

I popped Radiance.

"Wow! So pretty!"

"Well aside from that I can do this also."

I threw a firebolt away from us towards the coastline. I threw as many as possible before the fire died away.

"That was awesome! Can the other ones do stuff like that?"

I turned, "Hey Thunder!"

Thunder looked up.

"Why don't you show the kid your Golden Gun?"

Thunder asked for space as he summoned it forth. He fired it three times before it vanished.

"That's how strong the light is?!"

I nodded.

"Then you should have no problem beating House Wolves! They won't stand a chance!"

He knew about why we were here probably thanks to Svadis. I yawned.

"Well, even Guardians need their rest."

The child bid us farewell and join a group of smaller kids. I heard him telling them about us and I smiled.

"This is a House we can't let fall." Thunder said. He had Last Word still in hand.

"Aren't you going to give that back?"

"The Vandal said I could have it. Told me that his family had been holding it for generations hoping to find it's next true owner."

"Wow."

"C'mon we'll join the others and rest."

"I heard that."


	27. Chapter 26

(I'm going to cut out a lot of HoW simply because as far as story content goes there wasn't really much to it, however playing around with it was kinda fun. Especially this chapter, and the following one)

When we awoke the next morning we found the camp in chaos. We weren't under attack but everyone was busy. I went looking for Svadis to figure out why everyone was up and moving this much. I found him loading up Suros Regime.

"Svadis, what's happening?"

"Wolf lines retreated. House Scar scouts found them gathering at entrance to Vault of Glass." he told me.

Not good. "Do they know how to get inside?"

"I do not know. If they do we cannot allow them inside. Must stop House Wolves. Must stop Skolas."

Luisa wasn't going to like this. I went back and found them all prepared to move out.

"Guys I have some bad news." I said.

"What's wrong Jayden?" Luisa asked.

"The House of Wolves are trying to get into the Vault of Glass. Svadis thinks Skolas knows how to open it."

"We killed Atheon and most of the Vex in there. That kind of tech in their hands..." she trailed off.

"So unfortunately we have to go back. Back into the Vault to make sure the Wolves don't get anything the Vex have in there."

"Gods I thought we'd never end up going back there. Let's just hope they can't figure out how to get into the Gorgon's maze."

I shuddered, "Yeah, we're avoiding that like the plague."

Luisa stood, "Are we ready?"

The rest of us joined her.

"Alright, Dagger, move out."

We mounted our sparrows and dashed towards the doorway to the Vault of Glass. As soon as we got there, we saw the Vex fighting off the House of Wolves. The door was open. Blue clad Fallen poured into the Vault like an angry flood. We fought our way through the Vex giving chase. Anything that stood between us and the Vault we tore through like paper.

"Svadis." I called via comns, "Bad news."

"What happened?"

"The House of Wolves broke into the Vault of Glass, we're in pursuit."

"They cannot be allowed to access the Vex technology. Clear out Vault. Kill them all!"

We pushed into the Vault of Glass and to the same place where we had faced the Templar and his legion. The place was crawling with Fallen. We jumped into the fray with Wolf leading the way with a Fist of Havoc. Gun fire erupted from all around us as we bit into the ranks of the Wolves. We heard a noise. My eyes widened, Dagger was very familiar with that sound

"Bad. Very bad," Svadis said over comns, "Wolves trying to tap Oracles. Big yellow squares. Guardians, destroy them! Destroy them fast."

"We've faced the Oracles before, Svadis, don't worry." Luisa responded, "Dagger, spread out!"

We split up scattering throughout the Vault and raising all kinds of Hell. Pluto Blinked all over the place dropping more Nova Bombs then I cared to count. I spent most of the fight in Radiance unleashing my fire upon them. I heard Golden Gun shells firing off, hammers clanging, and blades colliding. I found two of the Oracles and blasted them apart with Tlaloc. A few minutes passed.

"All Oracles destroyed." Wolf reported, "Ha, they aren't as tough as I thought."

"Let's clean up this mess!" Thunder yelled.

The House of Wolves never made it to the Gorgon's maze, we made sure of that. We went all the way up to just before where Atheon resided. There were none here.

"Alright, everyone out." Luisa said frantically running back towards the entrance. We followed after her. When we got outside she slowed up.

"So Dagger..." Luisa said, "Can we just avoid that place forever now?"

"Agreed." I said.

The others nodded their approval.

"Okay good, just so we're on the same page."

The comns sounded, "Guardian, report. Signal vanished. Status now!"

"Svadis it's Jayden. The Wolves have been cleared out of the Vault, we're heading back to the camp."

"Negative. Go to Citadel. Ascend Spire. Stop Skolas."

We started that way back tracking towards the camp

"What the hell is Skolas doing up there, anyways?" Wolf asked

"Hard to tell," Svadis growled, "Vex network tricky. Will not know what he is up to until it is too late. Dagger must stop whatever it is, yes?"

"A mad Kell digging around in the Vex net is not a good thing. We've got to get up there." Luisa commented

When we arrived at the Citadel we were met with a small team of Vex. They were fighting the House of Wolves but wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" Thunder asked.

"We shall." Luisa replied.

The first thing I heard was a blink then a Nova Bomb smashed the ground blasting them all away. We stormed into the Citadel.

"I'm picking up a lot of activity on the Vex net," my Ghost said, "The Vex are going mad trying to stop whoever it is."

"That's probably Skolas. We need to get up there fast." I told the little light.

"There's a lift the House of Wolves are using to get to the top of the spire. I can hack it to get us up there."

We rounded a corner and found the Fallen guarding the lift my Ghost had just mentioned. We fought our way to the lift taking out the Captains and Vandals as we went. Wolf stayed to deal with the Dregs and Shanks while I took up a post to let my Ghost hack the lift. With the Fallen defeated and the lift active, we ascended to the top of the Citadel. Up there was a jump puzzle similar to the one we ran into in the Vault of Glass. I really hated how much that place kept coming up while we were down here. Whatever the case we made our way through it and to a very open area that hung high in the clouds of Venus. I didn't know if this was a control hub or what honestly but things got bad really fast. We made our way up to where Skolas was. He seemed to be at a console, his four arms typing commands faster than I could have ever hoped to type them.

Five Vex gates tore open holes in time and Fallen started pouring in flooding the top of the tower.

"HE'S PULLING THEM THROUGH TIME?!" I snapped.

"We must stop him, now!" Pluto cried out and started his routine of blinking around all over the place and dropping as many Axion Darts and Nova Bombs as he could.

I busted out Radiance and went absolutely ballistic with Firebolts. I heard Wolf pop Hammer of Sol, and saw Thunder fan firing Last Word as fast as he could reload it. The Wolves scattered and fought back but ultimately we were too much. The appeared as fast as we could kill them though which served as a problem.

"We have to destroy the gates!" Luisa barked, "Otherwise they'll just keep coming!"

"Easier said than done, Lu!" I replied. A sword Vandal swung his blades at me. I moved grabbing and twisted one of his arms, snapping it at the shoulder. He dropped the blade. I shot him with Ironwreath dropping him. My slide stuck back. Empty. I didn't have time to reach for Tlaloc or for Hereafter before the Fallen would be on top of me. I managed to grab the fallen blade and used that to fend them off until I could. I clashed with another sword Vandal. He was stronger than me. That was his weakness though. His strength overwhelmed me when I tried to block, instead of actually blocking I merely redirected the strike, moving my blade along his before sidestepping him completely. I swung the blade bisecting him. My muscles tensed for a second. My Gauntlets seemed to happily growl as though they had been fed.

"Yes!" the wurm sighed, "Rend. Destroy. Kill. Kill! KILL!"

Every time I swung that blade until the Fallen had cleared out they tried to tempt me with a promise of power. I refused even though some super awesome power would've been nice when a Fallen House was literally being ripped through time just to try killing you! The sword I ended up breaking though from a bad block. The metal shattered apart sending little pieces scattering to the ground. I dropped the broken weapon and stepped back finally able to draw Tlaloc and shoot my way out of the Fallen onslaught. When the numbers thinned out enough I shot a few pot shots at Skolas. He waved two of his hands and two High servitors moved in to engage.

"Thunder! Golden Gun!" I yelled when their void blasts focused on me.

I heard a Gunslinger yell and flaming rounds lashed out ripping the servitors apart. Luisa fired a Shadowshot at the console just barely missing Skolas. The anchors lashed out and tethered him though. Skolas yelled defiantly pulling himself free of the tether and drawing out of seemingly no where a freaking scorch cannon. He fired the weapon at us forcing us to scatter.

Wolf rushed at him having no where else to go. His body glowed with Arc. I lost count of how many rounds Skolas shot at him but either missed or Wolf literally punched out of the sky. He jumped unloading a Fist of Havoc. The slam staggered Skolas forcing the Kell to drop his cannon which was then torn apart by the blast wave. Skolas was now really mad. His gates had closed and most of his House was dead now. The Titan took a stance.

"By the honor of the Firebreak Order, I forbid assistance," he said, "I've always wanted to box a Kell..."

I moved to go help him but Pluto stopped me.

"Pluto?!" I beamed.

"Let him do this, Jayden. His pride as a Titan is now on the line."

"We don't have time for this!"

"Guardians!" the comns sounded off, "House Wolves in full retreat. House Scar is victorious!"

"Where are they retreating to?" I asked

"They are returning to orbit. Do not believe they intend to stay and fight any longer. Venus is ours."

I looked over as Skolas and Wolf circled each other.

"Very well. We've made it to Skolas. We'll attempt to capture him if we can."

"Excellent. Must make a call now..."

The channel went dead.

Wolf made the first move, a series of storm fists that I could barely follow. Skolas didn't seem to have as much luck following them either. Wolf was fast for a Titan especially with how fast his fists could fly. Skolas however tanked all of it and eventually got a few hits in himself. Wolf was easily a three whole feet shorter than Skolas too which only served to make this glorified boxing match more interesting. They traded punches that would've floored even the best of boxers instantly. I felt a few of them and the rest of Dagger was standing easily thirty feet away. We watched as Wolf's armor was riddled with dents and scratched. Skolas got one good punch knocked his Golden Bull Mask clear off of his head. Pluto blinked in and saved it from tumbling off of the edge of the tower before blinking back towards us holding it in his hands. The Titan took another punch in the stomach before Skolas front kicked him back towards us. Wolf skid in three point stance to us kicking up dust. Pluto tossed the helmet to him.

"Thanks Pluto. I might need this."

The Exo replaced his helmet and cracked his knuckles.

Skolas roared something at us in Eliksni which none of us could understand. Wolf walked forward slow at first then started gaining speed. Skolas braced up but was not prepared for Wolf's shoulder charge. The impact made the Kell gag. Wolf slammed a fist into his head cracking the Kell's helmet and slamming him to the floor. Wolf charged an immolation fist ready to burn the Kell to ashes.

"You lose, Skolas!" he proclaimed.

A red beam blasted Skolas holding him down it looked. Wolf immediately jumped back, his fire dying away. We all looked up seeing ships. They weren't Fallen ships though.

"The Awoken?" Thunder muttered.

"The fuck is the Queen doing here?" Wolf growled clearly upset and beaming at Mara Sov's fleet.

Our comns sounded off.

"The Reef owes you a debt of gratitude, Guardians." the voice said. That was Mara Sov herself.

"With respect, your Highness," Wolf said, "My fight with Skolas hasn't ended."

"That is alright, Titan. Your honor remains intact. On my order, Skolas is to be taken back to the Reef. I cannot afford for him to die. Not before I make an example out of him first."

"Mara Sov..."

I could tell Wolf was really mad right now.

"Unless you wish to be struck down, here and now, I suggest you leave Skolas to us. Good day Guardian."

The channel cut.

We looked at Wolf. The Titan regarded us.

"I will fight him again." he said, "Next time I'll end him. Permanently."

Wolf stormed off of the Spire.

"Oh my." Pluto said.

"Damn, he's really mad." Thunder commented.

"The Queen has denied him his victory through her intervention. She denied him the honor of being the Titan that slew Skolas. And she denied him the honor of being only the second Firebreak Titan to have slain a Kell."

"Who was the First?"

"Saint-14," I told him.

"Poor Wolf..."

I opened a channel, "Your Majesty, this is Jayden Cobalt of Fireteam Dagger, do you copy?"

I heard clear irritation in her voice, "What do you want?"

"Ma'am, surely there is a way my Titan can have his battle with Skolas conclude?"

"Oh there is, Warlock. Come to the Reef. See Variks, the Loyal, and you'll have your fight,"

The feed cut before I could thank her.

"Something's up her ass..." Thunder commented.

"Go easy on her, Thunder," Pluto said, "She is a Queen after all."

"You'd think she'd be a little less of a bitch about it though."

"The House of Wolves have been under lock and key on the Reef since before any of us were reincarnated," Luisa said, "She has a right to be a little bitchy right now."

"Still, to deny a Titan his honor is a huge insult." Pluto added, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"This is Mara Sov we're talking about, guys. C'mon, she's probably-" I was cut off

"If you say she's got a plan I swear on what honor I have left I will floor you." Wolf butted in

I gulped. We followed after him.

"Wolf, the Queen said-"

"I heard what she said. She has stolen my honor. I will never forgive her for this."

"Now is not the time to have a grudge, Wolf," Luisa said, "We'll figure something out. Besides didn't she say your honor was intact?"

"I know what that bitch said. But her actions say otherwise. I'll not have her stealing my honor, stealing my pride just because she wears a fucking crown!"

He slammed a fist into the wall of the Citadel. Cracks spider-webbed up the side of the ancient stones.

"At least go speak with this Variks guy on the reef. Who knows? You might get your fight with Skolas after all."

"I refuse."

"Wolf! Do you have any idea how much of an honor it is to be invited by the Queen herself to the Reef?!"

"Oh I know. And I don't care. She can take her offer," he turned towards the ships still floating overhead, "AND CRAM IT RIGHT UP HER AWOKEN ASS!"

"Wolf! Calm down!" Luisa snapped at the Titan, "What's done is done. We're going to the Reef now. All of us."


	28. Chapter 27

(WOLF VS SKOLAS 2 THE REMATCH!)

When we flew to the Reef the following day I was expecting something more akin to a small space station not a fully functioning base. We wandered around for what felt like hours before we ran into the guy we had been searching for.

Variks the Loyal wasn't just some guy either. He was an Eliksni from the House of Judgment. According to Svadis, the House of Judgment was a group of Eliksni that lived among the other houses as advisers to the Kell. Variks was one of the last. We approached. It took the four of us to keep Wolf from doing anything stupid to this guy when the person he really wanted to punch was Mara.

"Ah. Fireteam Dagger, I presume?" he said. He sounded a lot like Svadis which unnerved me.

"That's us." Luisa said.

"You seek to face Skolas, yeees?"

Wolf shook free of both Thunder and Pluto. He barged passed us and glared dead at Variks.

"Your queen said you could set me up to face him again. Do it and I won't beat your face in." he growled.

"Would you not!" Luisa said

"Not now, Lu!" he snapped at her.

Variks seemed really nervous, "Y-yes. I can set up match. In Prison of Elders; you will face him, Titan. Alone."

Wolf stepped back, "Perfect. I want the Queen in attendance too."

"Cannot promise that. Queen is busy ruler. Do not yet know when she has free time."

"Well she had better be there when I grind Skolas' face into the dirt. Then I've got a few thing I want to say to her."

"What's all this I hear about the Queen?"

An Awoken warrior walked over to us. She had a partially shaven head, her arms were crossed like she already had a problem with us.

"Petra!" Variks said, "This is the Titan Queen mentioned earlier..."

"So you're Wolf-7? Vice commander of the Firebreak Order?"

Wolf glared at her, "Who wants to know?"

"Petra Verj, adviser to the Queen. That's who."

Wolf flinched, then seemed to smile, "So you can get the Queen into the Prison of Elders?"

Petra raised a brow, "I could but why?"

"I want her to watch me beat Skolas into pulp. I want her to watch her Kell die by my hands. She stole my honor. Now I'm here to steal Skolas from her."

"She won't take kindly to that, Titan."

"Wolf, you have got to stop this nonsense!" I said, "The Queen wanted Skolas alive. It's not her fault she interrupted a Titan's challenge."

"I don't care if she knew or not. She deliberately ended my fight with Skolas."

I growled frustrated but let it go, there was no getting through to him.

"Fine." Petra said, "I'll see about getting her to watch. Just try not to kill my Fallen friend here."

"Don't worry. I'll only kill him if he doesn't hurry the fuck up about getting me my fight with Skolas." Wolf cracked his knuckles.

Variks stepped back, "Uh...must go make arrangements. Excuse me."

He and Petra left us.

The team glared at Wolf.

"What? No one asked for you to do this!" he said.

"Wolf, you're getting out of hand!" Luisa said, "Do you want me to kick you off of this team? I swear to the Traveler I will if your anger compromises our mission."

Wolf seemed to calm down a little, "I wouldn't blame you. I'm sorry. I just..."

The Titan trailed off and looked away.

"Wolf?" I called.

"I need a minute."

He walked away from us.

"Well it's something." Thunder commented

"Has he always been like this?" I asked.

The Hunter shrugged his shoulders

"This is the first time I've seen him act this way." Pluto said, "He must take his Titan Honor very seriously. That is something I did not know about him..."

"You learn something new everyday. C'mon let's leave him be for now."

Wolf sat at the edge of the Reef's upper platform gazing out into the vast empty space ahead of him. We left him there not really thinking anything of it.

"Are you the team with the angry Titan?" a voice asked us.

I turned and saw another Awoken. I made a face at him.

"Prince Uldren." Luisa commented, "I would prefer not to talk about this subject at this time."

This skinny little shit was a prince?! I wasn't really sure how to react to that now…

"Just keep him on a leash or something. I don't want him destroying my home, thank you."

"Wow..." I muttered, "Are all the Awoken here this douchy?"

"Douchy?" Uldren raised a brow.

"Forgive him, my lord." Pluto cut in, "Jayden has not been a Guardian very long and has yet to process all that has changed since he died."

"Very well...I shall not hold that comment over you, young Warlock."

"We do have a favor if you wouldn't mind?" Thunder asked.

"I don't do favors."

"Aw c'mon! Just once! I swear we'll never ask anything of you again!"

The Prince made a face, "Fine. What do you want, Hunter?"

"We need you to get the Queen to come watch Wolf fight Skolas in the Prison of Elders. Please, your Highness it would mean the world to us."

He huffed a breath, "I cannot promise you anything, but your team did manage to stop the House of Wolves from taking over Venus...I suppose I could humor you."

"Thank you, my lord."

The Prince left us to ourselves without another word.

I looked to Thunder, "Why'd you ask him that? We've already got Petra asking the Queen."

"It's just extra ammo. Just in case."

"It's a wise move," Pluto said, "After all the Prince and the Queen are siblings."

"The Royalty here are weird as fuck, I swear..."

"C'mon, we'll go in and get good seats for the fight. I'm pretty sure Variks is already advertising it." Luisa said

Sure as shit is brown when we made our way deeper into the Vestian Outpost we saw digital fliers posting up all over the place. I read one aloud.

"Watch as Wolf-7 of Fireteam Dagger challenges Skolas, the disgraced Kell of Kells to a no bars all out deathmatch?" I raised a brow, "What the fuck is this shit? Something from the WWE?"

"From the what?" Luisa asked me.

"Nevermind. But seriously this is entertainment out here?!"

"Welcome to the Reef, Jayden. A place where the strong survive and the weak don't." Thunder commented.

"I can certainly tell you guys, I'm never coming back here any time soon."

"The only reason we're here is because the Queen invited us. We'll stay for the fight and then we're going home." Luisa said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Besides," Thunder commented, "We already know who's going to win the fight. Wolf beat the shit out of Skolas once, he could easily do it again."

"I would not count on that, Thunder." Pluto said, "Skolas now knows how Wolf fights, which gives him an edge should he take that to heart."

"C'mon, Pluto! This is Wolf we're talking about! The Titan that could Fist of Havoc his way out of anything."

"That is fairly true."

"You remember Polorath?"

"The Ogre on the Moon? Yes, I remember that Strike well..."

"You remember Wolf getting eaten by the damned thing. He literally punched his way out of its stomach. Looked like something out of a horror movie."

"Please do not remind me. That thought still make my stomach turn..."

"What happened?" I asked looking confused.

"Yeah I'm interested too." Luisa chimed in.

Thunder then proceeded to tell us the story of how Wolf had been swallowed whole by an Ogre and used Fist of Havoc to punch his way out of the beast. I nodded my head.

"That certainly sounds like him." Luisa said after Thunder had finished speaking.

"I wish this team had been there. It was a real sight to see."

"Please, Thunder, don't make me sick now..."

"Oh yeah, Pluto's easily grossed out." Thunder told me, "Comes in handy when playing pranks on him."

"Your pranks are quite childish, Thunder..."

"Since when did you become mister proper?"

"I'm just being normal."

They started fake arguing.

Luisa took my arm, "C'mon, let's go see about getting inside."

There was no ticketing or even an admission price. We literally walked in and sat down somewhere. There weren't a whole lot of people here. I did however see the Queen here which was good. She sat a few seats over from us. The Arena had been cleared out and looked like an old Roman arena which had a nice little charm to it.

"Kinda wish we'd brought snacks now..." I said.

Luisa leaned on me, resting her head on my shoulder. I slipped my arm around her. Pluto and Thunder sat on the row below us. The previous squealed when he saw us like we were while the latter glared at me.

"I know your stipulation, Thunder." I told him, "I'm not going to hurt her..."

"Good. The second you do though is the day you and I are in that arena."

"Oh relax, Thunder!" Luisa chided, "This one couldn't hurt me even if he tried."

Pluto squealed like a little fan girl, "I SHIP LUYDEN SO HARD YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

I lifted a brow.

"You what now?" Luisa asked just as lost as I way.

"Nothing, nothing. Just stay as you are, my OTP."

"OTP?"

"Gods if you don't shut the hell up, Pluto I swear I will smack the shit out of you." Thunder growled.

We were distracted when a voice sounded over a loud speaker.

"Prison of Elders welcomes you." it said, "Today we have but one round for your entertainment. A challenge has been issued to Skolas, the disgraced Kell of Kells..."

Two doors opened on either side of the Arena. Cameras followed the two. On the right was Wolf and the left was Skolas. Neither was arms.

"Guardian Wolf-7, Titan of Firebreak Order faces Skolas. Winner leaves the arena champion. The loser?" Variks made that same horrifying laugh Eliksni were infamous for.

The two approached each other.

"FIGHT!"

Skolas and Wolf immediately traded punches to the face that sent both of them reeling. Wolf rushed in again and threw a series of punches as he had done last time. Skolas, while still not fast enough to avoid all of them did manage to block a few of them. They fought with nothing but fists. Skolas kicked Wolf in the chest throwing him backwards. He said something in Eliksni.

"Variks what did he say?" I asked.

"In your tongue he said, 'You are weak, I will destroy you.'"

Wolf growled irritated at this whole deal. He charged, glowing blue with Arc. Skolas I guess suspected a shoulder charge and held his ground. Wolf dropped his shoulder. My eyes widened. Skolas was waiting for it! The Kell stepped aside and planted a boot to Wolf's back throwing him into the Arena wall. The Titan pulled himself to his feet.

"Fine..." I just barely heard Wolf say.

A hammer hit an anvil and Wolf had the Hammer of Sol in hand. He again dropped his shoulder and rushed forward in a blaze of fire. Skolas side stepped again but Wolf hadn't charged far enough forward. The Kell's skull was met with a flaming hammer that spun him sideways. He stumbled just barely able to stand up right. Luisa jumped to her feet.

"YOU CAN DO IT WOLF! KICK HIS FALLEN ASS!" she yelled.

The Hammer expired.

"What?!" Thunder exclaimed, "Hammer of Sol shouldn't have expired yet."

"He canceled it on his own." Pluto said, "Interesting."

Arc energy glowed around Wolf again. He rushed forward while Skolas was still trying to keep his balance up. He rammed a shoulder home taking the Kell to the ground. Wolf was now mounted atop Skolas. He brought the punches. I lost count of how many blows to the face he dealt to the Kell before that second set of arm threw him off. Wolf rolled to his feet as Skolas recovered taking a stance. They circled one another for a few tense minutes before Skolas initiated. Wolf countered now on the defensive. Skolas forced Wolf back to the Arena wall. I got worried for a minute before the Titan ducked under a punch, ducked between Skolas' legs, lifted him up and slammed him down onto his back. Skolas gagged as the wind was knocked out of him. Wolf walked around him shaking his head.

"Some Kell you turned out to be."

I watch him charge an immolation fist. This time there was no interruption. I expected the Queen to stop the fight but she didn't.

Wolf slammed the fist through Skolas' chest. I cringed. Skolas screamed. The Titan pulled out Skolas' still beating heart. He tore it free of the veins and arteries. Skolas started having spasms before he fell still now dead at Wolf's feet. The Titan threw the severed heart like a baseball...at Mara Sov. The Queen moved her head to one side and the muscle splattered against the row behind her. Fallen blood splashed to her cheek.

"Uh...um..." Luisa stammered trying to apologize for Wolf's actions.

"Have you something to say to me, Titan?" she called out now standing.

"Yeah I've got something to say. If you ever come between me and my honor again, I will kill you instead of whatever it is I'm fighting. Get me?" Wolf snapped at her.

"I very much doubt you could." she said wiping the blood on her cheek away with her thumb, "However I am not one to take unnecessary risks. I will heed your warning, Titan."

"Glad we're in agreement," he summoned his ghost, "Farewell, Mara Sov."

Wolf transmatted back to his ship.

"We should probably join him before the Queen kicks us out of here..." Pluto said.

"Good call." Thunder replied.

All four of us went back to our ships and plotted courses for the City. Our trip to the Reef was over.


	29. Chapter 28

(So begins our journey into The Taken King. How will Dagger fare against Oryx and his Taken?)

A few months have passed since we stopped the House of Wolves. I've done more Strikes and Raids than I care to count now. Looking back on the previous year I smiled. This life wasn't too bad as Luisa had told me so long ago. Of course it wasn't bad you were living with someone you really cared about, and had a group of friend that would die for you if need be. I'd do the same for any of them. The five of us had been tasked with an assignment that wasn't usual for Raid ready teams. All five of our ships banked in towards one of the Martian Moons; Phobos

"Dagger. This is Commander Zavala."

I had played our mission briefing for probably the fifth or sixth time now trying to make sense of what we knew.

"The Cabal base on Phobos is blasting a signal across all channels. If they're willing to break transmission silence, this could be a prelude to a full-scale assault."

The feed cut there. I sighed, of course we knew next to nothing. This mission was going on nothing but speculations and a signal the Vanguard happened to pick up coming from the Cabal base.

"So what do you think is happening?" Luisa asked me via comns.

"Not a clue." I told her, "I've replayed Zavala's message at least six times now. There's nothing saying what the signal was saying. The only thing we have to go on is a location: Fleetbase Kuros."

"If Zavala's right then we need to get down there and raise Hell." Thunder chimed in, "All we have to do is buy the Vanguard time to prepare locations on Mars for war."

"Knowing Zavala, he won't take long to prepare." Wolf added, "Since Twilight Gap, he's had contingency plans for almost everything."

"Well let's not keep him waiting. Set down at these coordinates."

There was a pause in the chatter. I only sent an acknowledgment.

"Are you sure, Luisa?" Pluto asked, "These coordinates put us pretty close to the base. Aren't you worried about anti-air?"

"The Cabal's base is in total disarray, I doubt they're expecting us."

I opened a channel as my ship descended and transmatted me down to the surface. The wind whipped at me immediately.

"Dagger is setting down on Phobos now." I called in to Zavala.

"I'll be monitoring your feed. Good luck."

When all five of us had landed we made our way up Phobos rocky surface towards the Cabal base. It wasn't too far away from us. I heard engines spin up and a Cabal drop ship that clearly saw us banked away and shot into the blackness of space. They didn't fire a single shot.

"Well that was odd." Wolf commented.

"Why didn't they fire at us?" Luisa muttered, "We weren't exactly being stealthy."

No one had an answer. We pressed on. I heard a growl. Cabal! I whipped Tlaloc up. All of Dagger brought weapons up. We saw one. A single Cabal Legionnaire crawling on all fours slowly towards us. It wasn't armed. Its crawl slowed and it dropped.

"Ghost." I said letting the little light check it out.

"It's dead..." the bot reported.

"Cause?"

"From my scans this one was killed by a slug rifle..."

"You mean the weapons the Cabal themselves use?" Luisa asked.

"The very same."

"Something's definitely wrong here." Wolf commented.

"Push forward, Dagger. Let's figure what we're dealing with."

When we saw the base something immediately exploded blasting out doors and the roof. The detonation rocked all of us to our core. I watched in awe and in terror as the events unfolded before us.

"Mother of the gods..." Thunder muttered.

I opened our channel upon seeing more dropship taking to the air. They flew in random directions. Some flew towards Mars while others flew on completely different courses, they looked like they were headed out of the system. Whatever the case, one thing was clear they wanted out.

"Zavala." I reported, "The Cabal are evacuating with extreme prejudice...they're getting torn up down here..."

We pressed on. I didn't hear Zavala respond if he did. I heard sirens going off. We found more crawling and dying Cabal soldiers. Fires raged all over the place as Dagger made its way to their front door.

"Something has drawn us here..." The comns sounded, "I can feel it."

I glared a little bit, "Last transmission, identify yourself!"

"It's alright." Zavala said, "I've asked Eris Morn to monitor the channel."

"Christ, don't scare us like that Eris." Thunder said, I saw his hand on his chest, "About gave me a freakin heart attack."

"Not now, Hunter...I hear...whispers in the dark."

"I don't like the sound of that..." I commented. Nevertheless we pressed on inside the base.

The inside was torn up from what I assumed were the explosions that had gone off a few minutes ago. The air was hot and sticky. We looked around for a moment before pressing further into the base passing a squad of fallen Cabal as we did. Wires dangled from overhead sparking every now and then. The lights were out for the most part, occasionally one or two would flicker on and off. A light from the hallway drew us forward. I didn't see the source of it but someone did. A single bullet fired off. Handcannon. Last Word. Thunder was shaking and his breathing had sped up.

"Hey calm down," Wolf said patting his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Zavala asked.

"I-I don't know..." Thunder answered, "Whatever it was, it got away. I missed it pretty badly."

"Fingertips on the surface of my mind," Eris moaned. Already I could picture the former Hunter rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Right..." Luisa said skeptical.

"Thank you for your input Eris..." Zavala commented.

Down the hallway ahead of us we saw pockets. Whatever they were they caused the debris from the wrecked base to defy the artificial gravity here. I pulled out my Ghost when I saw a body atop one.

"Interesting." Ghost commented, "This membrane is attempting to form a bridge between dimensions. It looks like it requires a living host."

All of us immediately stepped back.

"Weird goo shit that tears up reality?" Wolf commented, "Yeah. Avoiding that like the plague."

We moved on stepping carefully. I heard metal grinding on metal. Off to my right was an elevator shaft. The lift itself slid down and slipped off its rail getting jammed in the shaft. A single Cabal tried jumping out only for cargo to smash him and drop the whole rig to the bottom.

"I suppose we're not taking any elevators..." I commented.

We made our way around the shaft, taking the ramps up. Pluto was at the lead, and I was right behind him.

"My gods!" he exclaimed pointing his MIDA. He never fired.

We watched a Cabal Centurion, wrapped in that goo stuff from earlier disappear into the nothing.

"Where'd he go?!" I snapped looking around figuring it for some form of blink.

"Where did what go?" Luisa asked.

"That Centurion..."

"There was a Centurion?"

"Yeah...well he's gone now..."

"C'mon, we're getting to the bottom of this..."

At the top of the ramp was more of the same. Dead Cabal, interdimensional goo stuff, and all kinds of broken Cabal stuff suspended from known physics. Dagger spread out still treading lightly.

"The whispers grow louder." Eris commented, "I will endure!"

"Hey Eris?" I said, "Could you not make this already creepy place any creepier?"

No response. We were almost at the center of the base by now. I got worried and checked our trasmat connection. There was none. That would mean for extracting we'd have to do it the old fashioned way. I didn't like that. Down another hallway with Luisa at the lead and I heard her Hawkmoon go off.

"Okay! Centurion disappearing into the nothing!" she said nervously, "What the actual fuck is going on here?!"

"The center of the base is just a bit further." Wolf said, "We should be able to get some good intel from there."

The team pressed on despite being scared out of our armor. Down a ramp and passed more dead stuff we came to the center of the base.

"They speak a word. A name." Eris commented.

"And that would be who exactly?! C'mon Eris, don't leave us in the dark like this..." I said.

I could feel my hands shaking, I couldn't aim Tlaloc right even if my life depended on it. We stepped inside and looked around.

"There's no one here." Pluto noticed.

"Probably all got the hell out when the base was attacked." Wolf replied.

"Yeah but by what?" I asked

"Not what. By whom?" Pluto answered looking over his shoulder, "Does anyone else feel that?"

Something weighed heavy on us. It was very subtle and you wouldn't have noticed it were you not paying attention. I sense darkness...lots of it. Shadows warped. We brought our weapon up pointing at where they gathered. What formed before us I cannot begin to describe.

"HE IS HERE!" Eris yelled.

A shadowy creature appear. Three glowing white eyes and a wide head like a hammer-head shark. His jaws were covered in teeth. This thing was a Hive, for certain, and his voice boomed over the base.

"LIGHT!"

He spoke in a deep and ancient voice unlike any I had ever heard before. I had to drop to a knee to endure the room shaking. All of us did.

"GIVE YOUR WILL...TO ME!"

Space warped and what looked like a Hive Knight appeared, only it was black and white instead of that brown color normal Hive bore. Alongside it more creatures appeared. Were those Cabal Psions?!

"OPEN FIRE!" Luisa ordered.

Our guns blazed hosing down everything in sight. We moved around trying to take down the Knight. I was rushed by a Psion. I force pushed him back with enough power to dent aircraft steel. Something happened. It split in two! A second one appeared next to it and my melee missed both of them. They turned their guns on me. I rolled away shooting both with Tlaloc.

"These psions are multiplying!" I reported, "Kill 'em fast!"

Though they were strong, these creatures did not last against us. A Nova Bomb from Pluto, an Arc Blade from Luisa and a Fist of Havoc from Wolf and most of the psions were dead. I focused on the Knight now. He reared his head back and spat fire! I dove aside. I brought Tlaloc up again and let loose until the mag ran empty. As soon as it did I swapped to Ironwreath and unloaded that. The Knight staggered. A Golden Gun shell did it in.

"Regroup!" Luisa snapped.

We met in the middle reloading our guns.

"What the fuck were those things?!" Thunder cursed.

"They looked like Cabal. With the exception of that Knight that SPAT FUCKING FIRE AT ME!" I retorted, my head on a swivel.

"You have seen his face." Eris commented, "It was his hand that transformed the Cabal."

"What do you mean, Eris?" Pluto demanded.

"We'll figure it out afterwords." Luisa said, "This mission is scrubbed! Dagger, get to your ships and get the hell out!"

We ran heading toward the Cabal's air pad. I locked in my ship to meet me there as the others did. The second the door opened up though we were met with a Phalanx. It was transformed! The thing dropped its shield and the new hole on it glowed. A concussion blew all five of us on our asses. Wolf was the first to recover, bouncing back to his feet and rushing it, slamming an immolation fist right into the thing's head. The head sheered free and the whole creature disappeared back into the void. The rest of us got up. We hung a left down the hall as more appeared. I wasn't too fond of being thrown every which way so I kept my distance from the Cabal forces and their concussion shields. The others did the same picking them off from afar. We pressed on working our way back outside.

"The base is lost!" Zavala said frantically, "We're getting reports of these "Taken" all over the system. Get out of there now, Dagger!"

"You heard the boss! Go go go!"

We ran, fighting our way through these Taken as they were called. Something exploded and debris dropped cutting us off from falling back. Not really sure why we'd want to go back that way but we pressed forward. I heard something, a noise I can't really describe. Then I heard her scream.

I turned around and Luisa was being dragged towards a puddle of that goo. I dove and grabbed her hand gripping it tight.

"Luisa!" I called out, "Hold on! I've got you!"

I tried pulling her free but the more I pulled the more tendrils of darkness grabbed at her. My eyes widened as realization hit me. I wasn't going to be able to save her.

"I'm sorry, Jayden." she said, "I love you..."

In that instant she slipped from my hands and was gone. She had been Taken. Luisa Dodge...taken by this Hive monster.

I sat there stunned unable to process what had just happened.

"Jayden what happened?!" Thunder yelled, "Luisa's signal just went dark!"

The three of them were pretty far ahead of us. I didn't move.

"Jayden, answer me!" the Hunter snapped.

"Luisa...she's..." I stammered, "No..."

"She's what Jayden?! What happened?!"

"No..."

My emotions went crazy. I felt anger, loss, sadness, hatred, fury, and pain. The Void ripped all around me, my fire broke loose sending me into Radiance. The last thing I remember was speaking before my emotions took hold.

"GIVE HER BACK, YOU HIVE BASTARD!" I screamed.

Axion Darts filled the air. I screamed and blacked out.


	30. Chapter 29

Ghost Fragment: Fireteam Dagger 4

This is a video fragment.

Footage originates from a Guardian's ship outboard camera. Audio comes from the comn logs.

Gray-scale footage shows the surface of Phobos. On the surface sits the Skyburner's base belonging to the Cabal. White flames burn all over the place but in very small contained areas. The damage is from the attack of the Taken.

"I cannot believe we left Jayden in there." the pilot states

"I can't believe Luisa disappeared without a trace, Thunder. Jayden wasn't coming with us either not in that emotional state." another responds.

"I could've handled him." a third chimes in

"Unfortunately Wolf, had you tried he'd have killed you. Tis best we leave him down there until the commotion is resolved."

"Sure would hate to be those black and white creatures right now. They're probably getting torn up pretty badly."

The image continues to pan. Small explosions go off as the fires hit fuel pits igniting them and setting them off. Cabal ships try to escape. Some manage. Others don't make it off the ground instead they burst into flames and crash to the runway. The Taken have overrun the place killing anything that moves.

"I feel kind of bad for the Cabal. Those things ripped them up like they were nothing." Thunder states

"Though I despise them for what they've done to Mars, I cannot help but share your feelings, Thunder. Not even the Cabal deserve this..."

"And from what I'm seeing Pluto, it's only going to get worse now that Jayden is pissed off."

Small black shadows rip out of the top of the base scattering all over the place. They whip around wildly destroying everything they touch. There are thousands of them all originating from the center of the base.

"Are those what I think they are?" Wolf asks.

"Axion Darts. I've never seen so many before." Pluto responds.

"What the hell is he thinking..." Thunder mutters

"He's not. This is what happens when a Warlock loses themselves to raw negative emotion."

"My gods..."

Larger black dots appear that explode on contact with anything solid. The camera shakes.

"I think one of those darts just hit my ship..."

"The larger ones aren't Axion Darts. They're Nova Bombs. Jayden is certainly making a mess of things."

Nova Bombs and Axion Darts fall from the sky like rain blasting everything around the base to ashes.

"Hold on boys I'm seeing an energy spike."

"My gods...that power." Pluto gasps.

The base turns white and blasts apart sending debris scattering all over the Martian moon. White flames rage, burning everything that wasn't vaporized to cinders. A large crater is all that remains of the Skyburner's base on Phobos.

"Holy shit." Wolf cursed.

"Jayden's signal just went dark. Guardian down." Pluto reported

"Let's get back down there, grab his rez, and get back to the Tower. The Vanguard will want to know what happened here."

The footage fades out.


	31. Chapter 30

(Holy shit, Batman! We hit 30 chapters! I think next to a hand written story I will never submit because it's that bad, this is the longest story I've ever written! Woo! *throws confetti* Thank you, Bungie, for Destiny. Thank you, Destiny, for giving me my Guardians so I can make stories about them. Thank you, for the world you have built and the very little canon story there is in the game which gave me the playroom necessary to make this huge project that started off as a little tiny thought I had while driving to work.)

(Oh and who's ready for a feels trip? *diabolic laughter*)

Remember how I saw Zavala give Thunder an ass chewing when he went rouge?

"Jayden." Zavala asked me, he motioned to the feed coming in from one of our ships, "Can you explain what happened here?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to speak to him or to anyone right now. The only thing I wanted was Oryx's head on a pike.

"Do you have anything at all to say?"

"No."

"What happened down there was one of the worst displays of control I have ever seen. You could've wiped out your entire fireteam! If it weren't for the fact that the Taken would control that base had it not been destroyed I'd have you imprisoned or even exiled!"

"And I wouldn't give a good gods damn, Zavala. Oryx has made this personal. I will have my vengeance on him, with or without the Vanguard."

I left the room.

"JAYDEN!" Zavala called after me. I could hear him running at me. In my anger I turned and force palmed him back. Hard. The Titan flew backward tumbling head over heels through the air before slamming into the glass wall at the other side of the Vanguard room.

Shaxx came at me too. A force palm threw him back at the Crucible Quartermaster's desk.

"If either of you try to stop me again, I will not hold back." I warned them seething with anger. The Void ripped small tears in reality around my feet though nothing came from them.

So I left the tower. I didn't go home. I left the City instead heading to the Cosmodrome.

"Guardian?" my ghost asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Shut up, Ghost." I snapped, "Leave me be..."

The little light fell silent, only followed me as I made my way to the Skywatch. I watched Fallen Devils scout the place out. Without warning, I rained Void death upon them. Axion Darts, Nova Bombs, Energy Drains everything I had I brought upon them. I killed. And I killed. And I kept killing until I could barely stand. The Skywatch was riddled with destruction and death. No matter how much I killed and destroyed my anger would not yield. My eyes panned to the sky. Somewhere out there, Luisa was among the Taken. In Oryx's control. I bared my teeth. I couldn't contain myself. I screamed. I cursed. I threw bombs. I tore up the Cosmodrome destroying anything and anyone that stood in my way. The House of Devils actually got scared of me and completely pulled out of the Cosmodrome leaving the place silent. I sat atop a building brooding. Patrols that came through saw me surrounded by death and destruction and turned away. Those that didn't received but one warning shot. Axion Darts mostly, nothing lethal.

A noise sounded off behind me. I stood, already holding the Void in my hand. A force palm threw me backward and through the walls into the Divide. I rolled to my feet and glared at my aggressor. There she was. Ikora Rey. Pluto stood at her side.

"Do you remember what you were told about emotions, Jayden?" The commander asked, "About how if even one emotion gets out of hand disaster could befall you?"

"Of course I do." I spat.

"So why are you acting so rash? You're letting your hate control you!" Pluto said.

I blinked at Pluto but the other was faster and slammed a force palm into my chest. I felt my rib crack as I flew back skidding along the dirt and snow.

"We're not here to fight, Jayden. Come back to the Tower, please!" he begged, "Let us help you!"

"Like how you helped Luisa? LIKE HOW YOU LET ORYX TAKE HER! No. Until that bastard lays dead at my feet...NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

I blinked again.

I felt lightning blast me before I could make it more than a few feet.

"Stand down." Ikora growled, "Do NOT make me fight you, Jayden. I will not take down one of my own unless I absolutely have to."

I glared at her, "What do you do besides sit a goddamn desk all day?! I'd wipe the floor with you!"

I thought I could blink fast. I thought Pluto could blink fast. But Ikora Rey? Never say she's slow. Never say she's weak. In no less than a tenth of a second she had blinked behind me and blasted a hole in my chest with a lightning bolt. My breath left me. I collapsed and the darkness of death came over me. My fire did not revive me. I lay in the cold abyss of death.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself.

"What the Hell have I done?! I've turned against the Vanguard. I've turned on my team...worse."

I saw a mirror. In the mirror a version of me stared back. It was consumed by darkness hate and malice. The reflection seethed with dark magic and the Void seemed to laugh at me. My wurm was silent.

"N-no...that's not me...THAT'S NOT ME!"

I force palmed the mirror and it shattered. The dark one still stood before me.

"No! You're not real! This isn't who I am! This isn't what I wanted to become! Oh gods!"

Light overwhelmed us. The dark one moved to strike but the Light vaporized him. My vision and breath returned and I was on my back staring up at Ikora and Pluto. I sat up startled.

"Are you alright, Jayden?" Pluto asked me.

I was shaking uncontrollably. I felt tears in my eyes. I wrapped Pluto in my arms and cried.

"She's gone!" I sobbed, "Oryx took her away! Oh gods, Pluto, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

He patted my back, "I know. It's alright."

Ikora watch us for a moment.

"I believe I can handle this from here. Thanks for your help, Ikora."

The Commander transmatted back to her ship. I guessed she returned to the Tower. I sat there in Pluto's arms for what felt like ever.

"There there, young one. I am here for you. It's alright..."

"Gods, I'm such an idiot..."

"No, you're not, Jayden. You're sad. You've lost a loved one and it hurts. It's okay to cry right now..."

I eventually stopped crying. I don't know how long we sat there. I don't care to know either.

"Eris has said that Luisa isn't dead. She's Taken." he said breaking the silence

"What?"

"She's under the influence of a Hive spell as old as time itself. One that only Oryx knows."

"So we need to take him out then. If he dies the curse reverses right? Luisa comes back to us?"

"I do not know. She has said that within Crota's domain there lies a way to bring Luisa's light back. Artifacts that her fallen comrades left behind with their dying breaths. Chalices of Light."

"So we need to go back to Corta's Throne World?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

I stood, "I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back!"

"Not now though."

I made a face, "What do you mean? I'm ready now!"

"Jayden. Against Oryx's hoard you aren't strong enough. However."

The Warlock motioned me to follow him, "I know a way to make you even more powerful."

"Okay...what do I have to do."

"You have to become that which only the top Warlocks can be."

What the hell was he talking about?

"Jayden." Pluto said as we walked, "What does it mean to be a Warlock?"

I hadn't really thought of it all that much, "Um...being smart?"

"No."

"Oh! Being wise...there's a difference there."

"Incorrect."

I made a face then shrugged, "Okay I give. What's the answer Grand Master Pluto?"

"Power."

I arced a brow, "Power?"

"Yes. You see, young Warlock, only we understand true power. True power lies in knowledge, in understanding. Power channeled, not controlled."

"What's this got to do with me? I'd say I'm already pretty fucking powerful."

"That is certainly true. However you know not of the storm, and its trance."

"A Stormy trance? With respect, Pluto, do you realize how dumb you sound right now?"

"Jayden, the storm is raw power. The trance is true understanding. Both are required."

"For what exactly?"

"The Stormcaller,"

"Stormcaller?"

"Yes, it is both the question and the answer. And thus, what it truly means to be a Warlock."

I thought about it for a moment. Then it hit me. That Arc Super he'd used during the Raid against Crota. That was Stormtrance! But why bring it up? Unless…

"You want me to become a Stormcaller?"

I sensed him smile under that deer skull helm, "Yes. Go to Mars. We'll discuss it more there."

* * *

When I arrived on Mars, Pluto asked me to go to Blind Watch, an Area Shaxx often used in his Crucible regimens. I hadn't been through here in almost a year. There was a really bad electrical storm here. I felt something. A connection. I couldn't really explain it. The last time I had felt this was...well if you read about the night after the Raid you probably get where I'm going with this…

"The Vex seek out these storms, bathe in the arc like hot springs. So will you, Jayden." Pluto said leading me along.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Your storm. Come."

He led me up onto a ledge overlooking the Martian desert. The elder sat. I did so as well.

"Okay now what?" I asked

"Clear your mind." Pluto replied

"Done."

Pluto seemed to laugh at me, "Not so. I can sense thoughts swimming through your head still. You wonder of Luisa and her fate. You wonder of Oryx and his power. Relax, Jayden. Let your thoughts go. Meditate."

I shut my eyes. My head swam. Thoughts were all over my head. I tried my best to not think. Not to do anything. When my head was finally clear, I felt bliss. I was weightless. I could fly through space and nothing in the world could stop me. The sky grew dark suddenly. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed.

"The Storm is aware of you, Jayden. You need its loyalty. Do it again."

I got a little confused and almost felt myself fall out of the sky. How do you get something like a force of nature to become loyal to you? I dug in, flying right into the storm. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. I felt the cold icy grip of rain and was met with the unyielding force of hurricane winds. I pushed through it. This would not beat me. If I could beat a Hive God with his own damned sword I could beat this little thunderstorm. Thunder roared, louder this time.

"The Storm begins to obey. Once more, young one."

I heard the voice of the wurm.

"A storm? HA! What good will the loyalty of a few spark do against The Taken King? You should slay this Warlock where he stands. Burn him, oh bearer mine! Burn him!"

I felt the arc stitch up my arms as I flew. It tickled. I now knew why Luisa liked it so much. It was a slight pitching almost like you were getting a very very light massage all over you. All at once.

"BURN HIM!" the wurm snapped

I snapped my fingers. In my trance, bolts of lightning blasted my gauntlets. I heard the wurm shout in agony.

"Speak to me like that again and next time I'll double to volts." I warned.

The wurm simply growled at me. Thunder roared again. This time is was somehow louder.

"Your lightning walks its own path," Pluto said.

I opened my eyes. He brought me to my feet.

"Quickly, a show of force is in order. Call the lightning and become one!"

He practically dragged me to a fallen outrigger hanging over the desert sands. Did I mention we were probably thirty or forty stories above the surface?

"Are you insane Pluto?!"

"Only slightly! Jayden, you must show force and call your storm. You will either rise a Stromcaller...or not at all."

I glanced precariously at the structure. What a way to suddenly put the pressure on. The storm overhead whipped up the winds. Lightning struck all around us. I took a breath.

"For Luisa." I said and stepped out onto the structure. The metal groaned taking my weight. Lightning struck all around me, growing more and more intense as I made my way out. I dared not look down nor look back. I looked to the sky. A bolt blasted me. This wasn't like Ikora's, though, which had killed me. Instead this one more grabbed me and yanked me to the skies. It threatened to tear me apart. I grabbed back at it. This was MY storm! This was my power! No one else but me could control it! A bolt enveloped me and I found myself back on the outrigger. I walked back feeling something within me. Something tingling with arc energy. The Storm. I smiled.

"Very good, Jayden."

Something sounded off from behind us. The mechanical whining that both of us knew all too well; Vex.

"The Vex have come for the Arc." Pluto commented, "Give it to them."

I poked at my new arc with my Light. There's not really a way to describe how it feels to channel the storm. However with that much raw power, I was floating above the ground only; by a couple of inches but floating nonetheless. The Arc at my fingertips was hard to control. I channeled it throwing my hands forward as the Vex rushed in. Lighting flew from my hands lashing at the machines like angry whips. It tore through them like paper. I floated over clearing a path with my lighting out of this building. Not a single Vex stood even a fool's chance against this new power. I understood now. Stormcallers channeled to purest form of power. The kind of power that could create life and destroy it just as fast. The path was cleared out and Pluto and I made our way into the desert. The Storm died away, sealed deep inside me. I set on the ground barely able to stand at the moment.

"None stand before you, Jayden." Pluto said setting a hand to my shoulder, "And the wind is at your back. You are a Stormcaller!"

I looked at my hands. They still sparked with residual Arc.

"You wear that mantle well, young one. Remember what we talked about. The Storm is both a question and an answer. As you carry this new spark from here remember this lesson. And teach it to those that would dare to drag you from the skies."

"I will."

"With this power, we are ready to recover one of the Chalice's of Light. We must then find out where Oryx has taken Luisa." Pluto said.

"After that we give her the Chalice and she's back on our side?"

"That's the idea."

I looked forward. I flicked my hands. Lightning struck the ground at my feet, "Let's do this."


	32. Chapter 31

We went back into the Pit, Pluto and I. We went alone, two Stormcallers against whatever remained of Crota's brood. At the moment none were here. We went to Crota's Castle, blinking across the Chasm with ease. We searched for hours. We looked everywhere, high and low for these chalices.

"Well crap. I didn't think finding these things would be easy, but come on!" I complained having looked inside every last hole I could find. I followed traces of what appeared to be other Guardians but they didn't lead me anywhere.

"I have faith. We will find one. It is all we need to cleanse Luisa of her curse." Pluto told me.

"Ghost." I said summoning mine forth, "Scan for any residual light. That should probably help."

The bot made a few clicking sounds.

"Hmm...there appears to be a small source of light coming from this location."

It was up on the platform that Crota had ripped through reality to fight us. I jumped up that way. I sensed the light. On the ground sat a very small cup. I had a small spark in it. I picked it up.

"This is it?" I commented, "We came all this way for this?"

The ground rumbled beneath our feet. Shadows snaked in and the ghostly shadow of Oryx appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE A HOLY PLACE AS THIS! YOU SPIT ON MY DEAD SON! YOU INSULT MY HONOR! NOW PREPARE TO DIE, WARRIOR OF LIGHT!" he yelled.

The Taken appeared. Lots of them. Pluto and I jumped in to face them. We unleashed the void on them, we brought our fire to bare against them. And of course we tore them apart with our sparks. A mass of Taken Psions and Vandals appeared. I threw a bolt of lightning their way. Note to self, Taken Vandals know how to use a bastard version of Ward of Dawn. I floated over, in the middle of Stormtrance and ran right through them blasting them with Lightning. The Taken died faster than they could appear from whatever reality they came from. Whatever Darkness Oryx sent us, Pluto and I ripped apart with every ounce of Light we could muster.

"C'mon Oryx!" I taunted, "This can't seriously be the best you've got?"

I wished I hadn't said that. A Taken Ogre appeared! It was joined by Taken Vex and Taken Cabal. Pluto whipped out his own Stormtrance and focused them while I dealt with the Ogre. The beast shot beams from its eye, nothing I could easily avoid with a well-timed blink. I got in close slamming a thunderstrike into its back. Hundreds of volts ripped through the monster tearing it apart. I smiled.

"I thought I asked for a challenge, mighty Taken King! Is this really your best?"

"FOOLISH, GUARDIAN! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY POWER!" he responded.

More Taken were sent to their doom by their god. I continued doing as I always did, destroying the Taken with every ounce of Light I had. He sent Knights, Wizards, Centurions, Phalanxes everything under the sun he sent at us with intent of killing us. And every last one of Oryx's mighty Taken fell under our might.

"Fine..." he growled, "You truly wish to test the power of the Deep?"

"Send your best and we'll tear them to shreds!" I replied, "And once they're dead I'm coming for you next!"

He laughed, "Very well. Face the reason for your malice towards me, Warrior of Light."

A rip tore in reality and standing before us, still clad in the gear she wore to that fateful mission on Phobos was the Hunter we had so dearly missed. Standing before cloaked in darkness she walked our way. She had an Arc Blade in hand, only it wasn't made of Arc but of darkness.

"Luisa." I sighed.

She said nothing.

"DESTROY THEM LUSIA, WARRIOR OF ORYX! DRAIN EVERY LAST OUNCE OF THEIR PRECIOUS LIGHT!"

Oh shit…

"Pluto!" I said tossing him the Chalice of Light, "Hold on to this for me will you? I have some talking to do with my girlfriend."

"Be careful, Jayden. I sense a great deal of power coming from her. You must take care not to die or kill her either."

"I'll be fine."

The Taken Hunter moved fast towards me. She swung her sword at me. I dodged it with ease using a mix of well timed foot work and blink. Unfortunately Bladedancers could Blink too. She kept up with me and we blinked all around the area. She would appear in front of me and start to swing only for me to blink away from it. In the Crucible, the longest I had ever had to run from an Arc Blade was maybe twenty-five seconds. This lasted well over two or three minutes. She backed me into a corner. I was too weak to keep blinking like this. She swung. I moved, catching her arm and flipping her over. I'd gotten her with a move that she normally would've countered. That was a good sign, she was fighting the darkness, fighting the curse that Oryx had cast upon her.

"Luisa," I snapped pinning her, "Snap out of it!"

She struggled. She screamed at me.

"C'mon, I know this isn't the real you!" I cried out.

Pluto made his way up to us. He must've been low on Light as well if he didn't just blink up here. It was hard to keep her pinned.

"It's me Lu! What are you doing?!" I called out.

She managed to slug me in the jaw. I reeled but managed to not let her up.

"You're better than this, Lu! I know you can beat this!"

Pluto made it up to us. He handed me the cup. I poured it out over Luisa. She screamed. The darkness lashed about whipping at us. Tendrils melted off of her body. I heard her stop screaming and what still cried out in agony only slithered along the floor like snakes made of shadows. They wiggled their way back towards the shadowy Oryx that had been staring at us the entire encounter. Luisa was still coated mostly in the dark, but now she seemed different. Her old self was starting to break free. I set a hand to her chest, right where her heart was and I dug deep, pouring my own light into her. The darkness took hold grabbing both of us.

I was in a field. The place expanded on forever it felt. In this field stood Luisa. She was in a summer dress. She smiled at me motioning me to her. I ran over.

"Luisa, c'mon!" I said frantically taking her hand, "We have to leave!"

"Why? Who are you?"

My eyes widened. I rolled with it though.

"My name is Jayden. Listen to me, Luisa, this place. It's not real. Oryx has trapped your light here in this...expanse of nothingness."

"Who now?"

"Just listen to me, if we don't get you out of here now, not only are you going to die but so will I so will Wolf and Pluto and everyone else we care so much about. All of them will die!"

"I don't care about that. I just want to sit here and enjoy the spring time!"

I took her hand, "Please Lu, you have to trust me!"

"You're talking about people I don't care about. Why should I help them?"

"Because you know it's the right thing to do! What happened to "The Guardian Life isn't so bad." huh? What happened to one of the strongest Bladedancers to ever grace the Crucible? What happened to the Nightstalker that brought down an entire House of Fallen with nothing but a handgun and her Shadowshot? What happened to the Hunter that Thunder considered his sister? What happened to the Leader of Fireteam Dagger, the most feared Fireteam ever! What happened to the real Luisa Dodge! What happened to the girl I love?!"

"I am Luisa Dodge."

I glared at her and turned my back, "No you aren't. You're just a cheap imitation. Hell you're not even carrying the gun she always would. The Luisa Dodge I know would never leave anywhere without her Hawkmoon. Depart from this holy place you foul demon!"

"How dare you!"

"I'm looking for the real Luisa Dodge. If you are her, prove it!"

She growled at me, "You're not a very nice person you know that!"

"The whole world is full of assholes! You learned to live with them. You made friends with them, hell you LIVE with one of them! Now are you Luisa Dodge or aren't you!?"

I saw her move fast, swiping at her hip. She grasped nothing.

"What the…? Where's my cannon?"

I smiled, "Leave your Hawkmoon somewhere? The real Luisa Dodge never goes anywhere without it!"

This fake thing dropped to her knees and screamed. The field distorted. A gunshot went off. The fake disappeared shot through the head.

"About damned time someone broke through to me." a voice said

Dressed in her gear and carrying Hawkmoon was the woman I knew as Luisa Dodge. I walked over to her.

"You ready to come back to the Light?"

"Yes please, get me the hell out of here."

I grasped her hand. A bright light glowed and the whole vision faded away. When I opened my eyes we were back in Crota's Keep. It was silent. Oryx was gone. The Darkness had vanished. Underneath me, pinned to the ground was a fully geared Hunter. She looked up at me.

"Um, Jayden? Could you get your hand off my boob and let me up?" she asked

I did so and helped her to her feet. As soon as she was up I threw my arms around her and squeezed her.

"Holy shit." she gasped, "Somebody missed me..."

"I was so worried, Lu. I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"How long was I gone?"

"Only a few days." Pluto chimed in, "It didn't take us very long how to get you back. You can thank Eris Morn for that."

I ignored Pluto and held on to Luisa for dear life. I sobbed happily into her chest. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Wow. And I thought I was the emotional one..." she said patting my back.

"Come now friends!" Pluto said, "We must return to the Tower! The others will be most pleased to hear the news of your return!"

Pluto returned to Orbit. Luisa and I sat around in Crota's keep. Our helmets were off. We sat down overlooking the place.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that this was made by a guy who wanted to kill us all, I wouldn't mind being here." I commented.

"Really?" Luisa said.

"C'mon Lu! It's a fuckin castle! Who all can say they live in a goddamn castle?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork."

"But you love me right?"

She looked at me, "Yes. Yes I do, you lovable dork."

We kissed quickly.

"Let's not keep Pluto and the others waiting." I said.

"Did anyone tow my ship from Phobos?" she asked me.

"I did, why?"

"You didn't have to board it did you? You know, to set the tow signal up?"

"No...why?"

"Oh no reason..."

I wrapped an arm around her and transmatted us back up to my ship.

"Ghost. Take us home."

The ship banked and headed back to Earth from Luna. We followed Pluto into our warp jump. It would be a few hours before we made it back to Earth. Luisa sat next to me laying her head against my shoulder, I wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey Jay?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Back in that vision...did you know that, whatever the hell it was, wasn't me?"

"Truth be told? I didn't actually. That said, I will never cease to remind you of who you are, Luisa."

"Meaning?"

I looked her in her eyes, "You, Luisa Dodge, are the strongest Hunter I know. You would never take a cushy life while others are still in need of help. You're a go-getter. You're fast and smart a great leader and a great friend. And there will never come a day where I don't love you."

She blushed a little bit. She tried to hide it but I saw. Not that I'd ever admit it to her at least. I lay my head atop her.

"I mean that." I said, "I love you, Luisa."

She looked up at me, kissed my cheek and replied, "I love you, too, Jayden."


	33. Chapter 32

Luisa and I went on leave. It was only for the week. Pluto took command of the team while we were gone. They went to attempt to strike against Oryx. They didn't do anything huge without us though merely hunting for Taken forces to keep them at bay. We lay in bed together. I lost track of how many times we'd gone at it the night before and I was pretty sure I had passed out in the middle of it all. The Hunter was cuddled up next to me, head resting on my chest as usual. I yawned and stretched and accidentally woke her up.

"You getting up?" she asked

"Nah. Just awake now..."

She giggled a little, "Good."

I ran my fingers through her hair, "How long did we go?"

"I'm not sure. Lost track of time after round five."

I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Jayden?"

"Yes?"

"You've changed. There's something about you that's different. I don't know what it is, though."

"It's not something I can explain to you, Lu, I'd have to show you."

She sat up and got out of bed, "Then I guess that's motive enough for me to get up."

I got up and got ready for the day. We showered and had a lite breakfast before we geared up and headed out to the Cosmodrome. I'd rather not show her this where I might accidentally hurt someone.

"Do you remember that Arc Super Pluto used when we went to kill Crota?" I asked her.

Luisa didn't answer, "Something big happened while I was gone. The Fallen are gone."

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Jayden Cobalt did you have something to do with this?" she asked.

I sighed, "After you were Taken..."

I summoned my Ghost and showed her the footage from Thunder's ship.

"What happened?"

"I happened. That is what happens when a Warlock loses himself to raw negative emotion."

"So the Cabal base on Phobos was destroyed?"

"Yep. Completely vaporized the place."

"Is that all you have to show me? You did mention the Arc thing."

"Titans have their Sunbreakers. Hunters have the Nightstalker. And we Warlocks? We have this."

I popped Stormtrance.

"Whoa!" Luisa said startled. She stepped back.

"It tickles..." I said smiling under my helmet.

"Jayden do you realize you're floating?"

I nodded.

"So what you're a Sith Lord or something?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"I'm curious now."

Luisa busted out Arc Blade and she squared off with me.

"Uh Lu? This isn't a Crucible match..."

"Relax Jayden. I only want to see how hard it is to take you out. It'll be good to know when we do go into the Crucible..."

She rushed me. I roll my eyes blinked backward and lashed lightning at her. The Arc tore her apart.

"Guardian Down!" Her ghost yelled.

I grabbed her rez.

"Wow..." She groaned.

"So was that shocking to you?"

"Did you just make a Lightning pun?"

"Would it shock you if I did?"

She facepalmed, "Gods damn it Jayden..."

"Oh c'mon Luisa. Don't be a buzzkill."

"I swear if you make another pun I'm Golden Gunning you..."

"It wouldn't shock me if you did!"

BANG! She instantly shot me with Golden Gun. Well at least she wasn't kidding. When I rezed she pulled me to my feet.

"I warned you." She said.

"Yes you did."

"Are you done with the puns?"

"For now..."

"Alright then."

We sat down on the cliffs overlooking the Caspian Sea. Luisa lay her head on my shoulders.

"You remember last time we were here?"

She nodded, "I can't believe it's been a year already. I still remember plucking your ass out of the Dead Zone."

"And I still remember Thunder wanting to wreck my life because we tried helping him."

"Good times..."

We sat in silence watching the waves crash against the coastline.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that hypothermia is a thing out here I'd probably jump in." I told her.

"Would you now?"

"Yeah! Fuckin loved beach days back in the day. Sunlight. Surfing. Music. Hot girls in bikinis."

I felt her roll her eyes at me.

"That was a life." I lay on my back looking up at the sky.

"Was it, really?"

"Yeah but something was missing from it."

"And what's that?"

I pulled her down to join me, "You."

"Aw, cute..."

We lay there basking in the sun for a little bit before I sat up, "Fuck it!"

"What's wrong Jayden?"

"When this war with the Taken is over. When Oryx is defeated, I'm taking Dagger to a beach! No fighting no guns nothing but fun in the summer sun!"

"You sure you can do that?"

"I've already gone against Zavala once, what's one more time?"

"I think Dagger would like that."

A wieght hit us. I stood, "You feel that?"

"Yeah...what the hell is-"

A ball of black and white shadows formed behind us. From the void came a contingent of Taken soldiers.

"Oh shit!" I cursed bringing Ironwreath to bare. I didn't have Tlaloc or Hereafter with me.

Luisa drew Hawkmoon and we defended ourselves. There were a lot of Taken too mostly Hive. The Thrall surrounded us.

"There's too many of them!" I yelled as we ended up back to back.

A Thrall moved in for the kill. Its head snapped at a funny angle and it vamished. The area around it ignited causing a small explosion that tore a hole in their ranks. It was just enough for us to slip out.

"Guardians!" a voice called. A very familiar voice too.

"Allow House Scar to assist you." it finished.

We saw black and red ships swooping in and dropping off Eliksni troops armed with whatever worked. They fought back the Taken. Sniper fire flew over our heads clipping anything that got too close to us. We fell back away from the fighting. I heard a Knight roar. It rushed us with a sword but not before a sniper round brought it to its knees. Luisa shot it in the head with Hawkmoon putting it down for good

"Svadis." I called, "It's Jayden. Thanks for the help."

"Meet you at Skywatch. Much to discuss, yes?"

"Copy, we're on the way."

So much for leave. We headed that way. Svadis sat on the roof of a building loading up a mag for his 1000 yard stare.

"Guardians." he greeted.

"Thanks for the save back there."

"You have earned it. Though, I still owe you much."

"Don't worry about it, what's happening? How long have the Taken been down here?"

"Not very long. An hour at most. Taken are formidable foes. Will need time to adapt."

"The Vanguard needs to be told about this. An invasion by the Taken can't go unanswered." Luisa said, "How long can your forces hold out?"

He growled, "Long enough. Find sourse of Taken. We will hold your territory as if it were our own."

"Thanks again, Svadis. And good luck."

"Warlock."

I hadn't even taken a step forward yet. The Kell tossed me something. A bag. It was a little heavy too maybe thirty to thirty-five pounds.

"What's this?"

"Found in old store. Cobalt Knife and Sword. Assumed you would know what to do with it."

I opened the bag. Inside of it was metal of some kind. I smiled, I did know what to do with this.

"C'mon, Lu we're going back to the Tower."

When we got back I brought the bag of metal to Lord Shaxx. It had been nearly a week since our last exchange which neither of us cared to mention. Saladin Forge was here this week hosting his Iron Banner so the Crucible master was free. I knew a little something most didn't know. Shaxx was a smith.

"What's this, Warlock?" he asked me.

"A Kell gave this to me. Said he found it in a shop in Baltimore."

The Titan opened the bag not even asking how I knew a Fallen Kell nor why it would give me a gift. He probably assumed that I had killed the Kell and taken this stuff, "Metal...no..."

He pulled out the pieces and arranged them almost like solving a puzzle.

"Not just scrap metal, Jayden...these were once mighty blades." he told me.

I cracked my knuckles, "Where is your forge?"

Shaxx looked over his shoulder and motioned me after him. We went down, deep below the Tower, below the City even. Shaxx led me into a large shop. I felt the familiar heat of a foundry made to build weapons. There were tools, anvils hydraulic presses everything you needed to take chunks of metal and forge them into weapons of death. I set the pieces on an open work bench and organized them based on how they had broken. The same way Shaxx had done so on his desk moments ago.

"What will you do with these? They are broken, Warlock." he said looking over my shoulder at them.

I picked up the hilts, which were still intact and smiled.

"One of each element. I need relic iron, spinmetal, and helium filaments." I said.

We got to work. The hilts as well as the blades were melted down into three respective chunks of metal. Shaxx was good when it came to shaping the weapons to form and I made sure they were sharp. I sensed something. Hive magic lingered in the weapons when they were near completion. I got an idea.

"Shaxx, do you know how to use the Hammer of Sol?"

The Titan shook his head.

"Then bring Wolf-7 down here. That Hammer, though it was made to destroy, can also create."

Wolf joined me down below the city in the fires of the forge. He popped Hammer of Sol as soon as I asked him to and with Shaxx guidance we hammered the weapons to their final form. I took three Exotic shards, placing them in the hilt. Wolf brought his Hammer down. The shards glowed white hot and fused into the handles.

"Now they will never break." I commented. I took my blades and set them in an oil quench tank. Steam hissed up at me, some of the oil combusted. This was normal. I pulled the weapons out and heat treated them. The whole process for each blade took quite a lot of time, even for typical swords though these were far from typical weapons. When they were finally done I came back out. Luisa had waited for my return, almost two months I had been down in the forges making these weapons and my work was now done.

"So what happened to that bag Svadis gave you?"

I had a case in my hands which I set on our coffee table. I opened the case and revealed the new blades. The swords that had once been forged by my father had been reforged anew by my hands. I motioned to each as I spoke of it.

"Behold, Luisa Dodge, the three Sacred Swords of the Traveler. Each blade was forged using the metal of hundreds of broken and defeated weapons of the Golden Age. The are infused with Exotic Shard make them neigh unbreakable. Each has an element. Arc Solar and Void. Their names are Bolt Caster, Raze Lighter, and Dark Drinker."

Luisa took Bolt Caster and hefted it. When she did she stumbled back having put too much effort into lifting it.

"It's so light." She commented examining the blade. She smiled, "And it seems to like me."

"The blade is alive, Lu. And she seems to have chosen you as her wielder. Bolt Caster makes a great match for you. She is versatile and capable of great things, just like you are."

Luisa twirled the weapon, "Interesting."

I took up Raze Lighter. The blade was the first to be completed and had grown fond of Tlaloc. My wurm had fallen silent. It had not spoken since I stole Luisa back from the Dark. I liked to thing Raze had something to do with that.

"But what about the last one?" she asked.

"Dark Drinker is not one for words. He has yet to choose a master."

"And Raze Lighter?"

"Raze has grown fond of Tlaloc." I admitted, "So he chose me to be his wielder so long as I keep Tlaloc around."

"How does Tlaloc feel about this?"

I looked at the rifle on my back and smiled a bit, "She seems pretty happy with that."

"Well, Dark Drinker." Luisa said looking at the blade, "I think I know the perfect wielder for you."

"Are we thinking the same thing?"

"If his name starts with P and ends in luto then yes."

I smiled, "Great minds think alike, I'll give him a shout."

Of course the prospect of an exotic weapon was enough to get the Warlock thus mentioned knocking at our door. The moment he stepped inside though his eyes feel to Dark Drinker.

"Jayden. What is that?"

"That." I said, "Is Dark Drinker. Sword of the Void."

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

The elder Warlock looked at me, "MADE IT?! HOW?!"

"Two months in a secret place with the help of Lord Shaxx and the Hammer of Sol. Hive Hadium infused with the Light itself as well as aircraft steel for a light yet durable blade. These blades cannot be broken though due to an exotic shard forged into them using the Hammer of Sol."

Pluto set a hand to Dark Drinker. The Awoken smiled.

"He says that my wielder must be strong with the Void. He's now asking me to prove my worth."

"Well, there's a mass of Taken that have overwhelmed the Cosmodrome. Just saying it might be the place to start."

"Oh no, Jayden. I couldn't possibly take something from you."

"I know, Pluto. That's why I'm giving it to you. Consider it a gift for helping me through both my Stormcaller trial...and my grief."

The Awoken took the sword and blinked away.

"You think Dark Drinker will choose him?" Luisa asked.

I nodded, "When that stubborn blade sees how powerful Pluto is, he'll be begging to be his sword."


	34. Chapter 33

(Sorry for the delay in updates. Stuff that I can't really go into detail about has been going down irl so updates have might be a bit spotty. Now with that said I am still writing in between updates so expect updates to contain multiple chapters up until it ends. I'll let you guys in on this though, I have no idea how I'm going to end this so...yeah. Anyways thanks for the support! This project has been a great escape for me while I'm away from friends and family back across the pond and I look forward to making it up to King's Fall.)

Rounds zipped by my head as I moved up towards the spark charger. I was attempting to camp out at it, and watch for enemy Guardians attempting to steal it. Dagger had entered the Crucible for a little bit of training. Luisa and I were getting familiar with our new weapons abilities. Raze had kept mentioning Oryx. He had said multiple times that he and his siblings had attempted to face the Taken King and failed. Supposedly their sword bearers hadn't exactly been very good at working together. I slid to cover turning around. I was in my sniper nest.

"So I didn't exactly make you?" I asked.

"No. I have lost track of how many times I have been forged, broken, and forged again millennium later." the blade replied.

"And the others?"

"That is something you would have to ask them."

"Fantastic."

"Watch your left."

I looked that way and just barely got down in time to avoid a sniper round. I fired back with Tlaloc and dropped him before he got that second shot off.

"The Spark has arrived!" Shaxx announced, "Take it!"

I hung back watching the others run toward the little ball of light. I kept Hereafter trained on the Spark making sure as soon as the enemy tried for it they met their end.

Luisa was invisible slowly making her way to the spark. Someone challenged her without even realizing it. She broke cover, Bolt Caster in hand and rammed the blade through them, lifting them up and slamming them down.. The Hunter took the Spark.

"Runner out!" I yelled.

Luisa Shadestepped back as bullets rained down on where she was a moment ago. We were on a bridge at Twilight Gap. Small area sure but perfect for a friendly game of Rift. Or it would've been friendly had a certain Titan not appeared here.

She was a Sunbreaker, as both subclass and mentality. She had an inferiority complex as large as Luna. She was Thunder's ex-girlfriend I'd come to find out.

She was Nylia Reeves of the Firebreak order.

I heard the clang of her hammer and she threw more than I would like to have seen in one life time. Luisa bailed out as did I. Hammers followed both of us. Nylia never did like playing the objective which was probably why her team was losing. She took after Luisa. I drew my Hereafter and got a nice body shot that she shrugged off. A Golden Gun round finished her off.

"Was that who I think it was?" Thunder asked.

"Who do you think it was?" I replied.

"No one."

Luisa went down, getting domed by some sniper on the enemy team. I grabbed her rez and she sat out. Thunder grabbed Nylia's just because he was closest to her ghost at the time. I saw the most unprofessional act any Guardian could pull. As soon as she rezed she stared at Thunder and slammed a fist into his jaw. The blow threw him backwards. Thunder caught himself though, he was okay. They exchanged words before the Titan stalked off.

I ran over to him watching the Titan stalk off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Thunder rubbed his jaw, "Nothing. She's just an ungrateful bitch..."

"Who was that?"

"That was Nylia Reeves."

"Never heard of her."

"Good. You don't want to know her."

The comns sounded, "Having trouble with the lady, Thunder?"

That was Wolf.

"No. It's just _that_ one." He said it almost like a curse.

"That was Nylia?" there was a pause, "Location?"

"Headed back to base, the Spark won't be back for another five minutes."

"Alright I'll meet you here."

I went back to my sniper nest. Luisa came back to the bridge her Super Cell at the ready.

"Something happen with Thunder and that Titan?" she asked

"Apparently some bad blood. Do you know a Nylia Reeves?"

"Hang on I'm coming up to you. Don't want this conversation on comns."

Luisa made her way up to my little perch overlooking the bridge.

"Alright, do you know her or not?"

"Not personally. I do know of her. She was Thunder's girlfriend for a short time."

"WHAT?! Thunder and her were a thing?"

"Yeah, for about two months."

"So what happened? Bad break up?"

She shrugged, "You'd have to ask him yourself. I sure as hell don't know."

I wasn't sure whether or not to press the matter. I pondered it for a brief moment before the comns sounded on Dagger net and Scarab net

"Spark charging!" Shaxx announced.

"Get into position," I said, "I've got you covered."

Luisa was quick to leave and get back to the bridge. Gun fire sounded and the fight for the Spark began once again. I picked off two other Guardians with my rifle.

"Runner up!" Luisa said.

I saw her. Once again, she had the spark. This time however Wolf and Thunder moved in to cover her.

"Runner advancing." Shaxx reported.

I move switching to Nirwen's Mercy which Pluto had returned to me a while ago. I pressed up the opposite side taking the remaining part of the team by surprise. They took me down but I wasn't planning on doing a whole lot of damage. I pulled out, not wanting to die. An explosion went off.

"Your team ignited the rift." Shaxx reported, "Nice job."

I looked at the score and cringed. We were going to Mercy Rule them at this rate. Dagger fell back.

"Reset and do it again." Luisa said clearly pumped up now.

"I got snipes this time." Thunder said drawing Stillpiercer

"Alright then." I said, "I need to stretch my legs anyways."

Luisa let me go forward, I assume she wanted me to run the Spark. So we set up and waited.

"Spark charging."

The three of us contested the Spark facing two from the opposite team. Luisa gunned one down. But the other...well it was Nylia and she was sniped by Thunder.

"Thunder, let me know when you go for her rez after this round." Wolf said,

"Gotcha."

I guess Wolf had some words for Nylia. Probably to piss off if I had to guess.

"The Spark is ready!"

I ran over to the little orb and absorbed it with my Light as I had done hundreds of times.

"Runner up!" I said.

The four remaining members of Scarab took up a defense. I skirted around not really trying to push when the defense was stacked against me so heavily. Wolf marked the left side of their base. Luisa and Thunder joined me. As soon as we saw Wolf drop Fist of Havoc and start raising Hell the three of us pushed inside.

Thunder dropped the last member of their team with Stillpiercer. I dunked the spark into the rift.

"Rift ignited! That's enough for now. Victory is yours, Dagger." Shaxx said.

I went and grabbed rezes. I saw Wolf talking to Nylia though I couldn't hear anything he said to her. The Titan's face was hidden behind her Iron Banner helmet so I couldn't see her face nor read her body language very well. We met with Shaxx shortly after.

"Dagger, great work. Your victory is well earned." he told us, "Scarab, let this defeat be a lesson to all of you."

Nylia had her arms crossed like she wanted to say something but didn't. I noticed Thunder seemed to be nervous.

"We'll do one more match before the sun sets. For now take a break and enjoy yourselves."

We scattered. Thunder went off to the woods and disappeared into the trees. Wolf followed after him but stayed on the ground simply walking as normal. Luisa and I headed over sitting in what we had used as our base. We had brought snacks with us, protein bars mainly for quick energy. We sat around not doing much.

"Hey Jayden?" Luisa asked.

I looked over and she was standing with Bolt Caster drawn.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Yeah! C'mon, I really want to spar with you!"

"Okay."

I drew Raze Lighter.

"No exotic attacks?"

She nodded.

"Good cause yours is fucking cheap during a fight."

We squared off. Luisa engaged. We kept things slow for training reasons. Our blades clashed and clanged sending sparks despite us not really striking that hard.

"Bolt is, how you say, talking mad shit?" Raze told me.

"Oh is she now?" I replied smiling.

"Hey Lu!" I said when we locked blades, "Heard you were talkin shit?"

The Hunter shook her head, "That's all on Bolt, Jayden."

"Aw, your sister's a shit-talker." I said to Raze.

We went back to fighting for only a minute or two before deciding to stop and save our energy for the next match. We sheathed our swords, sat together and watched the sun again. I heard a commotion but it wasn't anything I'd have taken as a threat. Either something came up and the match was canceled or Scarab bailed out because the next match never started. Luisa and I sat and watched the sunset again. The Hunter lay against me as always. I rested my head atop hers.

"I almost forgot how beautiful sunsets were, Jay." she admitted.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful." I replied.

We watched the sky burn blaze orange as the light of the star faded away.

"I wonder how Svadis is fairing against the Taken"

"He said his House would hold out as long as they could."

"Jay that was two months ago."

"Then they must be holding pretty well if we haven't seen them so far."

"Still, we can't just sit here and do nothing. We need a plan."

I wrapped her in my arms and rocked us side to side, "Okay. What do we know about the Taken? About Oryx?"

"We know he's commanding the forces from the Dreadnaught."

"The one you found your gear on?"

"That's the one."

"Doesn't it have point defenses?"

"Yes. We got passed it with stealth drives. Of course none of ours work anymore."

I hummed, "You think Cayde might know where to get one?"

She smiled, "Probably."

"Then let's ask him tomorrow. Hopefully you're right."

We returned home after that. I hopped into the shower. It was so nice to not have to worry about the head busting off anymore. The curtain opened and Luisa joined me. I was facing the head so I didn't see her get in until she wrapped her arms around my waist and grabbed me. I shuddered.

"Well hello, Saint." she said slyly.

"Please not now, hun. I'm really tired."

Her hand started moving "Aw. Are you sure?"

I bit my tongue, her motion felt amazing but I was too wiped out to enjoy it. I think she took notice after a minute.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

I turned and hugged her, "No. I'm just wiped out is all. Maybe later on we can do it."

She kissed me, "I'll hold you to it."

"I don't doubt that."

We got cleaned up, I tossed my gear into the washer and set it to go. Luisa's was already in the dryer so all we had to do now was wait. I plopped onto the couch laying on my back relaxing. It wasn't long before a Hunter straddled me, leaned over, and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Hey there." I said breaking away.

Luisa smiled at me, "Hi."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her again and our tongues danced. We made out for what seemed like hours before making our way back to the bedroom. She guided me to the bed. Instead of following however I faceplanted into the mass of pillows and blanket and my eyes turned to rocks.

"Jay?" Luisa called poking me.

"Sleepy..." I moaned.

"Okay then, I'll be in later."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I was out a few minutes later, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	35. Chapter 34

(Okay so quick background on this chapter, I felt like this was necessary to explain stuff that happens later on. I won't say what exactly happens only that you've seen it before.)

Ghost Fragment: Thunder Notos

The fragment is an audio log.

Voice 1: So what happened back there?

(Voice ID: Guardian, Titan, Exo, designation: Wolf. System wipes: 6)

Voice 2: Same shit as always. She fuckin hates my guts

(Voice ID: Guardian, Hunter, Human: Notos [Corrupt Data] "Thunder")

Wolf: What happened between you two? I know you broke it off but why?

Thunder: *sighs* Well you know we hit it off, a one-night kind of deal, nothing I couldn't handle. But then we started hanging out whenever Dagger wasn't deploying. Remember that maybe month or so where you only saw me when we went on strikes? Well, now you know where I was.

Wolf: Keep going.

Thunder: Fast forward a bit to the day we broke up. She told me to come with her. She was going to join the Sunbreakers on Mercury.

Wolf: You mean those Guardians that only defend those who can pay them?

Thunder: That's them

Wolf: What happened after that?

Thunder: She asked me to go with her. She kept going on about riches and true glory and fame. Wolf, I'm a Hunter. My glory comes when I find and kill a target that might destroy the city. My fame becomes known when it's my intel that leads to a successful strike. My riches? That's the stuff I find when Raiding a place with Dagger. I refused.

Wolf: And she took it personally?

Thunder: Yeah. Since then she's seen me as nothing but a traitor to her. But there's more. On days I would want to go with you and Pluto she'd drag me to some far away place, all we ever did was kill stuff. I can't tell you about the Fall-er Eliksni blood that's on my hands. All because I couldn't stop her.

Wolf: So how many of these unsanctioned massacres did you two go on?

Thunder: Too many.

Wolf: I need a number.

Thunder: At least 3.

Wolf: Did you ever fire upon any of them?

Thunder: I only killed the ones that attacked us. Fallen Devils that would intercepted us and tried taking us down.

Wolf: So Nylia turned Lieutenant Kelly and you only defended yourself?

Thunder: Wolf, you know I would never kill something for no reason. That would make us no better than the Fallen.

Wolf: I believe you, Thunder. I want you to do me a favor when this next round starts.

Thunder: What's that?

Wolf: If Nylia is a threat this round, dome her like you would any other threat. Treat her no differently. And when we go for rez, let me know before you do. I'll be there with you.

Thunder: Thanks Wolf.

* * *

Ghost Fragment: Thunder Notos 2

Audio log.

Voice 1: What did I say would happen if you killed me again this round?

(Voice ID: Guardian, Titan, Awoken, Reeves, Nylia S.)

Voice 2: Yeah, Nylia. What did you say you'd do to my Hunter?

(Voice ID: Guardian, Titan, Exo, designation: Wolf System wipes: 6)

Nylia: *stammering* Commander Wolf...

Wolf: Nylia, your actions are giving the Firebreak Order a bad reputation. Shape up or I might have to take action.

Nylia: Say what you will, sir, you don't know this weakling like I do.

Voice 3: Weakling?

(Voice ID: Guardian, Hunter, Human: Notos, [Data Corrupted] "Thunder")

Wolf: How long have you known Thunder, Ny?

Nylia: Six months, two of which I dated him.

Wolf: Hilarious. Because I've known him *he starts yelling* FOR FIVE YEARS!

Nylia: But Commander-

Wolf: NO BUTS! NYLIA REEVES, IF YOU SAW WHAT THIS HUNTER COULD REALLY DO YOU'D TREAT HIM LIKE A DEMIGOD! *He calms down* Treat ANY of my teammates that way again and you'll get more than an ass chewing next time. *He yells again* DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Nylia: Yes sir...

* * *

Ghost Fragment: Thunder Notos 3

Video log from Thunder Notos' Ghost.

Thunder was up a tree leaning back against the oak trunk and looking out into the distance. The sun was setting and the Hunter seemed deep in thought. He had a cigarette in one hand and a sports drink in the other. Occasionally he would take both items in one hand and adjust his seating on the thick branch he sat upon. He sighed.

"Ghost?" he said

"Yes, Guardian?"

"Be honest with me...am I a bad person?"

The machine clicked, "Well I certainly don't think so."

Thunder scoffs taking a drag on his cigarette, "Should have figured you'd say that."

"Thunder, you and Fireteam Dagger have done more good for this dark dying world than most people could have ever asked for. You and Wolf stopped Omnigul from rallying Crota's forces. You, Luisa, Jayden, and Wolf rescued Pluto from the Vault of Glass AND killed Atheon. You defeated Crota himself and stopped Skolas and the House of Wolves! I'd wager that makes you a pretty good person."

"But what happened with Nylia. Those massacres. I'll..." the Hunter hung his head in shame, "I'll never forgive myself for not stopping her. She killed everyone. It didn't matter if you were a bystander or a minion of the Darkness if you got in the way she killed you! Men, women, fucking children, to her they were all the same: targets. And I just sat there and fucking watched."

The Gunslinger pinched the bridge of his nose and tears can barely be seen rolling down his face.

"Thunder..." his Ghost trails off.

Off in the distance a hammer smashes an anvil. Thunder's tear stained eyes snap up and he sees something. The feed pans to where he's looking and a hammer can be seen sailing through the air right towards them.

"MOVE!" Thunder yells.

The image shakes about as the Ghost moves out of the way. The tree exploded into a mass of splinters leaves and fire. It falls over smashing into the ground with a loud thump. The image pans back to Thunder who is standing a few feet away.

"DAVID NOTOS!" a voice screams

"Oh shit." Thunder cursed

The image goes static for a brief moment. When it comes back in a Titan can be seen, wielding Hammer of Sol. Thunder has his hands raised, Celestial Nighthawk is now covering his face as if he's ready for a fight.

"Ny, listen," he says, "We're over okay? Move on."

"I have, Notos. But I cannot allow a weakling like you to give me a bad reputation. It's bad enough every time I kill you some Guardian finds you before the Darkness can."

"Whoa, hold up now. You've been TRYING to get me killed?"

"Duh. Why do you think so many of your missions in the passed few months have gone to shit? Brokered deals all over the place for one David "Thunder" Notos' head on my desk. Lotta glimmer's in it for the one that does."

"Ny! You've gone insane!"

"Ha! You'd like to think that wouldn't you, little Hunter? If you're so strong as your big bad Wolf says then show me!"

"No. I refuse to attack a fellow Guardian outside of the Crucible."

"You had better show me or else..."

"Or else what? You'll deck me with that hammer? Punch me? Kick me? Kill me?"

"Don't give me ideas."

"And don't make me laugh. I'm giving you one chance to walk away from this without bloodshed. Please Ny, I don't want to fight you."

"Well that's too damned bad, because I want to fucking kill you."

The Sunbreaker rushed him, Hammer raised to strike. Thunder Shadestepped to the side, dodging the strike. In one fluid motion he formed aimed and fired a Shadowshot at Nylia's hammer destroying it. The Void Anchors lashed at her and suppressed her Light.

"It's over Nylia." He said, "You're light is suppressed."

"Maybe..."

Thunder's eyes widened. She drew a sidearm, lifted it and fired. Thunder fired first though, a spray of four rounds from Last Word which dropped the Titan like a sack of potatoes. Nylia's one shot missed him completely.

"Guardian Down." her ghost cried.

Thunder sighed and holstered Last Word, "Get the Titan Commanders out here, Ghost, they'll want to know what just happened."

* * *

Ghost Fragment: Thunder Notos 4

Audio Log

Voice 1: Nylia Reeves...what on the gods green Earth did I just get through telling you *He sounds like he's trying not to lose his mind*

(Voice ID: Exo, Titan, designation: Wolf, System wipes: 6)

*silence*

Wolf: NYLIA!

*Silence*

Wolf: *sighs* You have force my hand. Nylia Reeves, on my order as acting commander you are hereby dismissed from the Firebreak Order.

Voice 2: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

(Voice ID: Titan, Awoken, Reeves, Nylia S.)

Wolf: Yes I can, in fact. And I just did.

Voice 3: Nylia Reeves

(Voice ID: Titan, [Corrupt data] Shaxx, [Corrupt data]

Shaxx: For your unsportsmanlike conduct in your previous 3 Crucible matches, you are hereby banned from my Crucible.

Voice 4: And from mine as well, to include Iron Banner and Trials of Osiris

(Voice ID: Titan, [Corrupt data] Forge, Saladin)

Nylia: But Lord Saladin-

Saladin: Now to continue off of that. Though you are strong; your heart is corrupt, and your path an evil one. I will not have you besmirching the name of the Iron Banner. As Iron Banner Representative I hereby strip you of your title as an Iron Wolf. Return your winnings to me at once.

*pause*

Voice 5: I suppose that leaves me.

(Voice ID: Titan, Awoken, Zavala [Corrupt Data])

Zavala: Nylia Reeves for your unprovoked attacks on innocent people as well as your fellow Guardians I hereby brand you a war criminal and exile you from the Tower for as long as I see fit. You have stained your own honor, Titan. You have 48 hours to clear out your things from the Tower and leave.


	36. Chapter 35

Luisa and I had gone in to the Tower on a special request. The two of us met Cayde in the Vanguard room. Ikora and Zavala were there too. Luisa made a face at me as I was really wary of Ikora despite her smiling at me.

"You wanted to see us Cayde?" Luisa questioned, getting the Exo's attention

The Hunter commander motioned us closer.

"Alright, listen up you too." he whispered, "We need to get a team, you two, on the Dreadnaught to shut down its main gun. Only way to do that is-"

He was cut off

"Cayde," Ikora said, "What are you whispering about?"

The Exo laughed nervously, "Nothing. Nothing."

He quickly turned back to us, "Contact me when you land in the Cosmo."

Luisa and I exchanged a look as we left.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked Luisa.

"You're asking the wrong girl," She replied, "I certainly don't know what's going on. Whatever the case, Jayden, we have orders right from the big boss's mouth."

"He's not technically my boss though."

"True, but I am."

There was a card she hadn't played in a while.

"Alright ma'am," I was being sarcastic, "What is our mission?"

"Gods damn it Jayden..."

I laughed.

She set her hands on her hips and gave me a look.

"Oh c'mon, you had to have seen that coming!"

"I suppose so. Meet you down there."

She transmatted to her ship. I went to mine. We'd signed the launches off as patrols so as not to attract attention. When we were airborne and bound for the Cosmodrome I opened up a channel.

"Cayde we're in route, what exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Okay," Cayde said, "It turns out Crota does have a father, and his name is Oryx. He's come all the way out here just to kill you. Don't worry we aren't going to let that happen. Oryx commands the Taken from aboard the Dreadnaught so the only way to stop him it to get you aboard. But we can't do that without a stealth drive. Lucky for us, I hid one on top of the old colony ship."

"How do you know it's still there?" Luisa inquired.

"You better hope it's there. You're not getting on that Dreadnaught if it isn't."

We descended to the Cosmodrome landing outside of the maintenance area where the launch site was. The last time we were here we were hunting Sepiks Prime. As soon as we got there we saw fighting between the Taken and the Fallen.

"My stealth drive is hidden in the ball on top of the old colony ship. Get up there and grab it fast." Cayde informed.

Luisa and I made our way up. I had Tlaloc drawn ready to go if we needed to. Taken Vandals and Knights stood between the Fallen and our way in. We engaged.

"Cayde, we've got a problem down here!" I called.

"Let me guess. Four arms, wear cloaks, smell real bad?"

"Not Fallen. Taken."

"I thought we'd have more time. Push through them."

We were already ahead of him. We made our way passed the Taken and slipped into the launch facility. We slipped down towards where we had fought Sepiks. I smiled when we saw the husk of the dead Servitor.

"Hey Lu." I called.

The Hunter turned to me.

I leaned up against the dead bot, "Remember when Sepiks Prime was our biggest problem?"

I felt her roll her eyes. We pressed on ahead.

"Okay," Cayde said, "You should come up on a locked door. There's a trick to get it open so let me know when you're there."

We ran down a hallway carefully watching our step. The last thing we needed is one of us to get Taken. We found Cayde's locked door but we ran into a complication when we did. The door was cracked. I cautiously slid it open half expecting something bad to happen. Nothing did.

"The door's already open, Cayde," Luisa said, "We're inside."

"And the Flux Grenades didn't detonate? I've gotta get out of this tower."

We worked our way up the stairs. I made not that it looked like a large bomb had gone off in here. Maybe those grenades did detonate.

"How bad is it?" Cayde asked us.

I glanced out of a hole in the wall, I saw Taken all over the place being held back by both the House of Devils and the House of Scar.

"Taken everywhere." I reported, "Fighting the Fallen."

"Then we don't have much time. Get to that ship."

Luisa and I got to the top of the boarding tower after about fifteen minutes or so.

"Okay you should see an old bridge. It took me days to get it working. Take it and you'll be on the launch platform."

I immediately noticed a problem. Besides the fact that it was super rusty and looked ready to fall apart, the bridge only led us back a short distance and over the edge to our deaths. I made a face. Luisa tried messing with the controls to get it to move but had no luck.

"Cayde, someone moved the bridge. Destroyed the controls." she told him.

"Yeah that's the Fallen, probably trying to keep the Taken off their backs. See if you can-" he stopped

In the background I heard Ikora say something.

"Uh yeah..." he said, "Gimme a sec, Dagger."

The channel went dead. I summoned my Ghost.

"You have anything?"

The little machine clicked, "There's a terminal on top of the tower, if you can get me up there I can reroute the power."

I made my way up and left my Ghost there to reroute the power from a terminal we found there. There was a dead Vandal there too. It probably would've destroyed the terminal had it not been killed first. I heard a clanging noise. Metal began grinding against metal as the bridge began moving.

"We've got it moving." I said via comns.

"Get across it and find my stealth drive. Also it's a little unstable so watch yourself on that bridge."

As soon as I stepped foot on it, Luisa yanked me back. Metal groaned and whined before the middle section of the bridge collapsed. I watch it sail toward the ground before it disappeared beneath the snow cover.

"That could've been bad..."

We cleared the jump to the Colony ship with ease.

"Alright Cayde we're on the platform. Any idea where we should go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Up."

We met the Taken as soon as we took a step. They were only Thrall though.

"I'm getting real tired of the Taken's shit..."

I drew Raze and started swinging. I cut down the Taken with no problem. A disc of lighting flew passed my head. It zipped up to a metal ledge and blasted a Vandal to ash. We took to that ledge and looked around.

"Well the stairs are blocked so now what?" I asked.

I saw Luisa looking over my shoulder, "Hope you're in touch with your inner ninja."

She sprinted towards a hole in the wall and jumped out onto a water tank. She then climbed her way up onto a maintenance platform which overlooked a vault style door I didn't see. As soon as she landed though she shade-stepped back just barely able to remain on the ledge. A blast fired out of the door. I threw a firebolt around the corner and a Taken Phalanx rushed out batting at the flames. Luisa stood and kicked it in the back knocking it off of the tower.

"See ya next fall!" I taunted.

"Really?" Luisa replied unamused.

We headed inside and worked our way up a stair set pushing passed the Fallen. I took notice of their armor color. These were from the House of Devils. We made it to another dead end. Luisa however found a way up into the rafters. She helped me up and we crawled through the place. At one point we hit the remains of a steal beam just barely wide enough for us to cross one behind the other.

"Don't look down." Luisa warned me

Of course the first thing I did was look down after that. I froze for a second. We were at least fifteen stories off the ground. The forces below us looked like ants now. My eyes snapped level when Luisa stepped off of the beams to safety. I made my way to her slowly. We crossed over again, this time on wider supports and climbed up to the next floor, Taken and Fallen battled all around us which made me worry a little. If the House of Devils were here they were most likely scavenging for resources. If they found Cayde's stealth drive we were screwed. We struck down everything in our way.

"If you can hear my sister, I'm sorry." Raze apologized.

"Why, what's she saying?" I asked the blade.

"Very explicit, not safe for work kind of things that I dare not repeat."

I didn't see Luisa complaining so either she couldn't hear Bolt Caster speaking or she was simply ignoring it. We made our way inside and found a lift the House of Devils had used to get to the top floor. We took it and landed in the ball of the ship. As soon as our boots hit the ground we were met with Fallen. They turned their guns but a force blasted them down killing all of them instantly. Standing before us was a shadowy hive wizard. This one was male though and bore the hammer shaped head that we had seen on Phobos. It was Oryx and he was not happy to see us.

"WHAT CROTA BEGAN I WILL NOW FINISH!" he yelled.

The shadow raised a hand and bolts of void fired from it. We dove aside.

"Wasn't expecting Oryx himself to be here!" I commented.

Luisa had Bolt Caster drawn, "I don't think that's him, Jayden."

He chanted in a language that sounded like a mix of Latin and Greek. Maybe it was more ancient than that. Whatever the case, with every chant came flurries of void bolts. I fired at it with Tlaloc and Luisa threw Bolt Caster's disks at it. Oryx retreated disappearing into the darkness. I lowered my weapon.

"Is it over?"

More chanting and we were met by a squad of Taken Psions. As soon as they hit the ground they started multiplying. I killed them as quick as they could make copies but it was getting us no where. The Psions mounted an assault pushing us back.

"This is bad, Lu." I said shooting anything that wasn't human.

"We've had bad before." she replied, unloading Hawkmoon and switching to Zhalos Supercell.

"This is worse!"

The Psions closed in. I was ready to say a prayer to whatever god would accept me I guess back to wherever the hell I went when I died last time but stopped mid prayer.

A rocket whipped passed me blasting a score of Psions apart. Smaller rounds emerged from the fire and tracked the remaining ones killing them. I'd never seen a rocket like that before. I didn't ask instead I pushed back up. Thanks to whoever was firing those rocket, we managed to get back into the fight with this shadow. The Shadow rushed me, a large blade over his head. I drew Raze and parried, deflecting the blade with my own.

"We meet again, Willbreaker." Raze muttered.

We clashed multiple times before Luisa interfered with her sniper rifle. The shadow growled irritated. It let go of its sword and with that free hand fired void blasts at her. I didn't see if she avoided them or not. I used what strength I had left and slipped passed the blade. I spun back and stabbed the blade behind my back catching the shadow in the gut. I pulled the blade free. The figure growled. Apparently stabbing it through the gut with a sacred sword only made it mad. A rocket smashing into it. Those strange blue rounds appeared from the blast and tore through it. The shadow burst into black and white flames and was consumed by the void after a moment. It must've had enough of us.

"Whose rockets were those?" I commented.

Some Fallen came up the lift. I didn't react fast enough. Instead a Titan soared in from above us slamming a Fist of Havoc into the ground. He stood and the single bull horn gave him away.

"Lord Shaxx." I commented. He had a rocket launcher on his back. It was the same one I had seen when I first met the old man.

"Gjallarhorn..." I gasped.

Most exotics could only be heard by their users. Gjallarhorn was different, Gjallarhorn could speak to anyone bearing the mark of an Iron Lord or Iron Wolf. I had never seen it used before now, having only ever seen Shaxx cleaning it or it hanging over the Crucible desk in a glass case. I didn't think it actually functioned much less that it was exotic.

"Hello, young Wolves." it said in a sweet sounding feminine British voice.

"Gjallarhorn." I greeted bowing slightly.

Shaxx stood, "I was merely observing you two until that shadow showed up. I would rather not have you two killed in an unfair fight."

"Thanks for the help," Luisa said.

"Hunter, your sword has quite the vocabulary." the launcher commented.

"Pardon my sister, please." Raze said, "She gets angered easily."

"You two make a formidable force." Shaxx told us, "With some more advanced training I believe you two could slay Oryx once and for all, as you did Crota."

"We will beat him." Luisa said, "I've got a score to settle with him."

"Then I bid you both farewell."

The Titan went back to his ship via transmat.

I sighed, "Man to have sent a force like that after us, Oryx must really hate us."

"Yeah. You know, killing Crota and all."

I opened a channel, "Cayde, we're in the ball. Are you sure it's still here?"

"It's like all things," Cayde said, "you've gotta know where to look. Tell your ghosts to enter frequency 5982."

Our Ghosts did that and our HUDs adjusted accordingly. A box wavered and faded away, it wasn't real! In its place was a pile of the drives.

"There they are." I said.

"Transmat a couple out of there. Oh, and if you find anything else in there, leave it for me. There will be treasure for everyone on the Dreadnaught."

We brought that up first before we went to our ships. The two of us flew back to the Tower and off loaded the drive. We did so in secret per Cayde's request. I met Luisa on the patio.

"So you think Cayde's going to rig our ships for this one?"

"I don't know. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to throw a ship together just for this mission."

"Hmm..."

"Let's not worry about it right now. C'mon, I messaged the others already, we're meeting for drinks."

"Awesome! I'm down."

We made our way there. After that I don't remember much.


	37. Chapter 36

Ghost Frament: Fireteam Dagger 5

Video log. Source: Luisa Dodge's Ghost.

The footage is broken at first but clears up after a minute or two. The Ghost is in the bar in the hanger overlooking a table with two patrons sitting at it. In front of them are two triangles of shot glasses each the size of a billiard rack. The two Guardians stare each other down.

"DO YOU SEE THE EXCITEMENT IN THE AIR, FOLKS?!" a third Guardian shouted, "THIS MUCH TENSION COULD ONLY COME FROM A COUPLE OF CHAMPIONSHIP LEVEL STRANGE COIN PONG PLAYERS! ESPECIALLY IF THE TWO ARE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED!"

The Warlock's shoulders shake, as he laughs a little, "Thunder, shut the fuck up."

"Oh come on, Jay," the Hunter complained, clearly drunk, "Where the fun if I can't comment on this glorious rematch?"

"This isn't a competitive sport." the female Hunter says. She stares the Warlock down.

The two of them stare each other down. Jayden takes out a coin and twirls it in his fingers, "Luisa?"

The Hunter nods at him.

"Let's make this last game interesting."

"How so?"

"I don't know. There's gotta be a way."

She smiled, "Tell you what, Jay. You win this round, I'll blow you. In front of everyone here."

"And if I lose?"

"You have to kiss Thunder under the same circumstances."

Two Guardians exclaimed, "What?!"

"You heard me."

"What the fuck, Lu?!" Thunder protested.

She ignored him, "Do we have a bet?"

"You're on!" Jayden said standing offering a handshake.

Luisa stood and walked over to him, "We're still a couple, Jayden."

They shared a kiss, sealing the agreement.

"I'm not drunk enough for this shit..." Thunder complained and walked away, going to order more drinks.

Their game began with Jayden bouncing the coin off of the table top and immediately sinking it into one of Luisa's glasses. The Hunter took her drink and shotgunned it. She took the coin and answered sinking one of her own.

The footage goes static.

When it comes back each of them has a single glass left. Thunder can be seen in the background pacing back and forth nervously. The rest of Dagger is watching them as well. Wolf has his arms crossed and shakes his head.

"This is a dumb bet, Jayden." he commented

"I'm not even going to go into why I want to win this." the drunk Warlock replied.

Luisa sat there tapping her fingers on the table top. It was her boyfriend's turn. Jayden bounced the coin and missed.

"This might decide it." Pluto commented. He was standing over Luisa's shoulder. The elder Warlock could barely stand upright.

Luisa recovered the coin and without even taking time to aim it bounce the little piece of currency into Jayden's final cup. Once again, Luisa had defeated him.

"Fuck!" Jayden cursed jumping up. He downed his last shot.

"A bet is a bet." Luisa said. She looked to her Ghost, "Make sure you get this, Ghost. Jayden sure as hell won't remember it tomorrow."

The Warlock walked over to Thunder, nearly tripping over his own shoes as he did. Thunder didn't even register what had happened, until he found Jayden's lips against his own. The Warlock broke off almost as fast as he went in.

"No homo." Jayden said.

Thunder balled a fist, "We are never speaking of this. Ever."

Luisa doubled over laughing. Pluto facepalmed. Wolf shook his head.

"Well, I've seen enough. Later guys." The Exo Titan said. He left the bar.

"I suppose I should turn in for the night, too," Pluto said following after him.

That left two drunk Hunters and a really drunk Warlock there. Thunder sat at the bar fuming while Luisa sat on Jayden's lap. The three had stopped drinking.

"You know I was kidding about having to kiss him right?" Luisa asked.

Jayden shrugged, "Hey if I'm nothing, I am a man of my word."

Thunder growled, "If any of you ever mention this to anyone I swear on my life, I'm Golden Gunning you both."

"Don't worry about it man. The staff here don't give a shit and we were the only ones here tonight to see it. This won't leave the team."

"I sure hope so. The last thing I need is for my sexual preference to be questioned..."

"What is your preference anyway?"

Thunder sighed a bit, "I'm Bi."

"Really?"

The Hunter nodded, "Yep."

"So that's why you turned red when I kissed you..." Jayden commented.

"Don't bring this up ever again. Remember you're dating my sister..."

"Thunder, we're not related." Luisa stated making a face

"You're practically me sister though, Lu!"

"Is this cause I friendzoned you?"

"Yeah a little. I've gotten used to it. Plus now you have Jayden."

The Warlock rocked back and forth, not exactly coherent.

"That's true."

"I luff you!" Jayden said nuzzling Luisa's cheek.

"Okay, Cobalt, I think you've had enough tonight."

"But Lu! It's true! Haha I made a rhyme..."

Thunder raise a brow, "Yeah, you should probably take him home..."

Luisa yawned and got off of his lap, "C'mon Jayden, let's get you home."

"Yay..."

Thunder called after them, "Be ready for the hangover, Jayden!"

Jayden made incomprehensible noises as they left the bar. The Ghost floated there for a moment watching Thunder before it panned away from him and followed after its Guardian.

The two Guardians made their way home. Jayden didn't make it to the bedroom, he flopped onto the couch and was out before Luisa knew what to do with him. She grabbed some bottled water and left it on their coffee table for him in the morning as well as some aspirin. The Hunter got undressed and ready to turn in for the night. She motioned her Ghost to her. The image pans closer.

"Thanks Ghost, you can stop recording now."

The image goes black.


	38. Chapter 37

I woke up hungover like you wouldn't believe. I tasted something strange on my lips and immediately drank some water. My mouth tasted like I had tongued a cigarette soaked in Jameson. My head felt like someone had bashed it in with an ax. The sunlight was too bright, so was the lamp sitting on the end table. It was in that instant that I realized I was on the couch. My eyes widened, I fucked up last night! I wouldn't have put it passed Luisa to kick me out of the bedroom if I did. I took the aspirin and knocked on the bedroom door. The wooden door opened slightly. I stepped in.

"Lu?" I called.

"In the shower, Jayden!" I heard her yell back.

I walked up to the bathroom door, "Hey um...whatever I did to make you mad last night-"

I heard her laughing.

"Lu, I'm serious!" I said almost begging.

"Get in here, Jay. You're not in trouble."

I stepped into the bathroom, "I thought I was since I woke up on the couch."

"You passed out there last night. I wasn't going to wake your drunk ass up to move. You seemed comfortable enough."

I craned my neck hearing it pop in a few spots.

"That couch isn't very comfortable..." I mentioned.

"I wouldn't imagine it is."

"Yeah so what happened last night? We played S.C.P right?"

"We did. Nine games total."

"Jesus, no wonder I blacked out."

"My Ghost recorded the whole night if you want to watch it."

"Sure, as soon as this hangover lets up a little."

I opened the shower curtain after stripping out of my gear which I had fallen asleep in.

The two of us showered as normal. I spat a few times trying desperately to get that taste out of my mouth and every time I did Luisa stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

All she did was smile at me.

"You don't smoke do you?"

She shook her head, "But we know someone who does."

"Thunder."

Luisa laughed.

"Did I take a dare while I was drunk?"

"No, you lost a bet."

"I don't gamble unless I know I'm going to win, hun."

"Well I guess you thought you could beat me at S.C.P but that didn't work out too well."

"What was the final count?"

"I won all but three games."

"Damn I suck at that game..."

"No, you're just unlucky."

I got curious, "What was the other part of the bet?"

"If you won the last game I'd blow you."

I nodded my head, "Not a bad bet. So obviously I lost. What did I have to do?"

"You had to kiss Thunder."

"Okay that explains why my mouth tastes like whiskey and cigarettes..."

"How does it feel knowing you've kissed a dude?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Can't tell you. I don't remember it."

She giggled and hugged me still covered in body wash, "You were a good sport, Jay."

"Well you know..."

I leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"Not until after you've brushed that nasty out of your teeth."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

She let me go, stealing a kiss off of my cheek before hopping out and leaving me to myself. I washed up fast before getting out. When I looked around to clean up my stuff my robes were gone. I raised a brow.

"Hey Lu, have you seen my robes?"

"I took them, they smell fucking terrible!" she called from the living room

"Okay cool."

I made sure to brushed the living crap out of my teeth. The taste of mint mingled among the remains of cigarette. It was survivable. After I rummaged around with nothing but a fresh set of short on. I heard the laundry start going and made a face. Looks like I was waiting on that before we headed back to the Tower for work. Today was going to suck.

I walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch. I stretched and more bones popped.

"Ow..." I groaned.

The Hunter walked over to me, "Lay down, Warlock."

I lay on my stomach and Luisa straddled my back. I felt the heels of her hands dig into my back. I lost count of how many times my spine popped.

"Did you turn into a ball of yarn last night?" she asked not really looking for an answer.

"I must have." My shoulder blade popped loudly. I gritted my teeth, "Ow...that fucking hurt."

"Sorry."

"Were you a masseuse before you became a Guardian?"

She shrugged, "I dunno honestly. I don't really care to look back to who I was before now."

I started thinking for a minute.

"Good at massages...could out drink most people...a damn fine looking body."

I felt another pop in my opposite shoulder.

"Fuck me that hurt!" I cursed.

"Oh don't be such a baby." she said giggling.

"Hun? Were you a...well a...model of a certain variety?"

Luisa leaned over and looked at me funny.

"Jayden Cobalt, are you asking if before I was a Guardian I was a pornstar?"

"It's a serious question, Lu!"

She rolled her eyes, "I think I would remember if my job before killing minions of the darkness was taking dick all day."

I shrugged my aching shoulders, "Okay fair enough."

"Honestly I don't have the foggiest idea of what I was before this. It never really came up."

I thought about it as she continued loosening up my back. I hummed a little bit without realizing it.

"What's going on in that little head of yours?" she poked the back of my head a couple of times.

"Where did you reincarnate?"

"Somewhere in the western United States."

She stopped and got off of my back. I sat up and stretched again. My muscles were nice and loose now. That would certainly help me make it through today.

When my robes came out of the wash I threw them on along with the rest of my gear. We headed out getting to the Tower later that day. I made sure to ask Cayde about the stealth drive mod. He told me not to worry and for us to go on standby. He'd call us when the mission was going down. I made note that instead of modding our ships he was building one from scratch, or at least it seemed that way. That did mean we still could use our ships if we needed to. I called for mine and got aboard.

"Luisa." I said, "Do you know where in the West you reincarnated?"

"Somewhere near the southwest coast. There was a beat up sign there too, I'll let you know when I see it."

We headed that way on patrol. We set down outside of a very rundown city. I made sure my weapons were ready. Luisa led me along the roads, she seemed on edge.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...just bad memories of this place."

Rusted cars littered the streets and the buildings looked ready to fall apart. The Hunter led me on for quite a while ducking through alley ways and in and out of buildings that were now just barely standing. After a minute she stopped and looked at the ground.

"Right here." she said pointing at the ground, "This is where I woke up."

The sidewalk we stood on, despite being cracked and covered in craters, was emblazon with names. Familiar names. I couldn't quite place my finger to it until I read one that was new. The person baring that name stood beside me.

"Luisa Dodge..." I muttered.

"Yeah, weird huh? Why write someone's name on the sidewalk like that?"

"Because that's what you get when you're an A-list celebrity, or at least back in the Golden Age that's what you got."

"Celebrity?"

"We're on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in Los Angeles, California. Or at least what's left of it."

"And that means what exactly?"

I stated looking around, "C'mon, let's see if we can't find a film studio. Maybe they can tell us more."

Eventually we did find something else. It took searching through about 20 of the damned things but we did find something. A poster for an action move. Standing there surrounded by explosions and carrying two pistols was a certain Hunter I now knew very well. I handed her the poster.

"Recognize anyone?" I asked.

She took the poster in hand, "That's me...what the fuck…?"

I crossed my arms, "So you were an actress in the Golden Age, eh?"

She shrugged, "Apparently."

She stared at that poster for what felt like days before she cast it aside. She chuckled a little bit.

"We never did finish filming that movie..."

"What was the movie?"

She racked her brain trying to remember, "Some badass treasure hunter...uh Craft I think was the character's name."

"So that's it huh? Luisa Dodge: Tomb Raider?"

She rolled her eyes, "I dunno, Jay, even seeing this shit now I still don't really care all that much about who I used to be. I'm a Hunter now. An Iron Wolf. Fireteam Dagger's leader. Being a movie star? Pssh! What's being an actress compared to the real thing?"

I shrugged.

"Well can we go back home now? I think we've looked into who I used to be enough." she said breaking the silence.

"You sure you're alright?" I asked.

She hugged herself, "Jay, this movie...there was a catch to it..."

"That being?"

"I don't want to talk about it. My memory's starting to come back. I wanted this part. I mean I REALLY wanted it."

"Okay I don't think I follow."

"I...might have done a few things to insure I was chosen."

"Oh...okay um..."

She shook her head, "Stupid! Fucking stupid!"

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't care about it."

"I don't. That doesn't mean it doesn't bother me. I screwed a lot of people and then screwed them over if that makes sense."

I shrugged, "Look that was then. That's not you anymore."

She looked at the poster on the ground. The Hunter picked it up and found a nail as well. She nailed the poster to a wall and drew Hawkmoon.

"Actress Luisa Dodge. Dick-sucking, ass-fucking, screwing over everyone else cause you're too damned good, Luisa Dodge. I, Iron Wolf and Hunter of the Traveler baring your namesake, condemn you. By the will of the Traveler and its mighty light."-she pointed her cannon at it, "I command you to die!"

She unloaded the weapon until it clicked. 13 rounds ripped through the poster. All of them landed in spots that just by themselves would've meant instant or near instant death. She reloaded her side arm and holstered it.

"Good riddance. The whore queen is dead..." she spat glaring at the bullet-ridden poster still hanging there.

I looked at my feet.

She stepped back and drew Zhalos Supercell, "C'mon, let's get out of here before the House of Devils shows up. They can have this fucking place."

She headed out and I followed after her.

"Hey!" I called when she started sprinting. I moved trying to keep up. I forgot how fast she was. I ended up having to Blink to stop her.

"Lu are you sure you're alright?"

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her sobbing.

"It wasn't worth it, Jayden..."

"What? Finding out about yourself?"

"No. What I did to get what I wanted...look at what it amounted to!" she motioned behind her at the ruins of Hollywood, "I did terrible, and unspeakable things to and for people and for what? A part in a movie? A little extra Glimmer? In the end look where I am! I died in this bloody town! Didn't even try fighting back! Nothing! I just sat there and died! I just took it like I always did! Like a godsdamned coward!"

"Hey you're no coward!" I told her, "Luisa, do you remember what I said to you in Crota's Castle?"

She nodded, "You were wrong, Jay!"

"No I wasn't. What I said then; that is who you are now!"

She just lay against me, I could hear her crying now.

"Hey it's alright, Lu...that's not who you are now. The person you used to be is gone. You're you now. That thing? It's not you."

The Hunter looked up at me, "Thanks, Jayden."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

I heard something yell at us. Across from us was a group of Fallen Devils. We dove to cover as their plasma bolts splashed over where we had just been.

"So, new Luisa?" I said, "What do you say we show this Hollywood fake what you can really do?"

She formed the Golden Gun and dropped three Fallen off the bat, "Let's"

So that was our day, we tore apart the House of Devils in a place that Luisa had condemned in the name of the Traveler. Actress Luisa Dodge was dead as a doornail. Huntress Luisa Dodge? She was alive and well and kicking Fallen ass with her boyfriend; me.


	39. Chapter 38

Our day came. When it did though, there was just one ship. I made a face when I saw it.

"Holiday's a true artist, isn't she?" Cayde commented.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Uh...sure?"

Luisa crossed her arms, "Commander? Isn't this Eris Morn's ship?"

Cayde set a hand on his hip, "Is it? I didn't even notice..."

"This is some pretty interesting tech, Cayde." The Shipwright, Amanda Holiday, commented from her log.

"You know?" he said, "You're a true artist. I can't even see the join..."

"Cute. But Zavala's got sign off on all launches. Need to log why I'm letting her go."

"Star Gazing tour?" Cayde suggested.

I raised a brow and leaned over to Luisa, "Is he always like this?"

"As long as I've known him," she whispered back.

The Hunter took up Holiday's pipe wrench as she gave him a look and started messing with it.

"Okay..." he tossed to so it did a single flip before catching it again, "How about...an unsanctioned op, using modified stealth tech...to infiltrate a Dreadnaught floating above Saturn's rings, so we can knock out its weapon, create a transmat zone, and send in the cavalry."

"So that's what our mission is...glad I volunteered..." I said sarcastically.

Luisa elbowed me.

Holiday took her wrench back, "How about test flight?"

Cayde shrugged and started to leave.

"She'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

"Me?" he shook his head, "I'm not flying that thing..."

Holiday turned to us.

"We're flying that thing...unfortunately." Luisa replied.

"Are you two ready to go? The ship sure is."

Luisa looked to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, ready it for launch." Luisa said

"Hey fair warning, Eris ship has no auto pilot, you'll have to fly it yourselves." she told us

"Thanks for the warning,"

We boarded the cramped vessel. It took the better part of an hour but we launched out of the hanger then to orbit before jumping to Saturn. The ride was cramped and awkward, this ship was NOT made for two that was for sure. We flew in silence with Luisa at the helm. I did my best to get comfortable which was another way of saying I had my hands wrapped around Luisa's waist as we flew, my head resting on her right shoulder. I kissed her neck.

"I'd welcome that if we weren't heading to a mission Jay..." she told me after letting out a small moan.

"Sorry." I replied, "Forgot your neck is really sensitive."

"It's fine."

I kissed her cheek instead.

"We're approaching Saturn's rings, now might be the time to get serious."

I stopped with the lovey stuff and set my helmet on. Out of the view port I saw the devastation left by the Dreadnaught and it's battle with Mara Sov. The only person who seemed happy that the Queen was gone was Wolf seeing as how he still held a grudge for what happened with Skolas.

"One blast from the Dreadnaught did all of this?" I gasped.

Luisa nodded, "Scary isn't it?"

"Yeah. The amount of force required to move something out of it's orbital path is absolutely massive. That's if you want to just move it maybe an inch or two. There's a literal hole in Saturn's rings now..."

"When you two get through. It'll never fire again." Cayde commented over the radio, "Just don't forget to plant the transmat link so other Guardians can land. Not everyone has stealth tech...and a ship that smells like Hive...Good luck you two!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Activating stealth drive." Luisa said and punched a few commands.

I didn't notice anything different but when we came in view of the Dreadnaught it didn't react. It seemed to be working.

"I'm picking up fluctuations in the power conduit." My Ghost commented.

"Uh that's bad right?"

"Relax," Cayde said reassuringly, "I modified the tech myself. It's probably just Saturn's radio storms running interference."

An alarm went off. I facepalmed, "Godsdamn it Cayde..."

"It's malfunctioning," Luisa exclaimed frantically trying to get the drive to work but to no avail.

"DID YOU BREAK MY STEALTH DRVIE?!" Cayde asked, almost surprised.

"Stealth drive is down..."

We were too close to back out now.

"Do you think they can see us?" I asked Luisa.

The Hunter didn't reply, only watched the Dreadnaught closely. The main gun superheated, it was charging up another shot. My hands gripped the seat tight.

"I THINK THEY CAN SEE US!"

Luisa gunned the engines to full, blasting us towards the Dreadnaught. There was no turning back. She seemed to be aiming for a rig that sat just to the lower right of the main gun. Said gun charged fully and fired. We ducked out via transmat. Next thing I knew I was stumbling onto a plate of hadium trying not to fall over. Luisa was right next to me. We looked back seeing Eris' ship in pieces now joining the debris field left by the battle.

"What happened? Everything alright, Dagger?"

"Why wouldn't we be alright, Cayde." I growled, "We're just stuck here with no ship and no transmat zone."

"Great!"

I made a face not that anyone could see.

"I told you my stealth drive would work..."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Luisa. She seemed nostalgic.

"Been a while since you were here?"

She nodded, "C'mon. Let's go, Jayden."

We pushed forward making our way inside the Dreadnaught.

"Okay. I'd like to say the strength of the city is behind you but as long as that weapon's still firing we can't risk sending reinforcements. Get inside and see what you can find." Cayde said

This wasn't like a typical ship, aside from being the size of a large city the access routes weren't typical of a ship. This place was more like a moldy jungle with hidden paths scattered all over the place. We had to crawl through all of it…

"Okay. When we're done here, I'm taking, like, 1000 showers." I commented.

"You had your gear copied right? Made plenty of extra?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Good, when we get back, throw what you're wearing out. Trust me..."

And so brings us full circle to our current situation. We were stuck here on the Dreadnaught. I hope whoever you are reading this you have learned enough about us to not make the same mistakes we did.

"Jayden!" Luisa called pulling me from my focus. She was down on her hands and knees crawling through a small hole in the wall.

I followed her. When we finally got to a point where we could stand again I saw a bridge leading across the void of space. I sprinted at it not even thinking about it. The floor vanished as I got close. I skid to a halt, fell off the ledge and had to blink back to safety.

"The floor vanished!" I said catching my breath from the near heart attack I had just had, "Cayde what the fuck just happened?"

"Uh yeah..." he said, "Eris is saying something about a 'resonance spell' so basically don't trust anything."

"Well then how the fudge are we supposed to get over there?"

Luisa waved her hand over the void and the floor reappeared. She summoned her Ghost.

"Show us the way." she said letting the little light float around.

The Ghost floated along a path for us revealing where it was safe to step. We crossed. More crawling through the mold muck and these weird worm things and we ended up at another chasm.

"How's it looking in there?" he asked.

"I'm just passed where Wolf and I scouted to last time we were here," Luisa said, "We still haven't even scratched the surface of this place."

"Hive ships usually have weapons systems towards their center. Push deeper, you two."

We crossed the chasm and made our way into a hallway.

"Luisa?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Last time you were here why didn't you and Wolf shut this thing down yourselves?"

"Because last time there were a lot more Hive here. C'mon, let's find that weapon's power systems and tear them a new asshole."

We moved and passed a pillar coated in a shield. I sent my Ghost at it.

"Yep." the bot said, "This thing is definitely powering the weapon. Cayde?"

"Um. Okay Eris is going on about 'breaking the necrotic'," he seemed to get fed up, "Ah, just shoot it!"

I shot a few rounds at it. They didn't do anything.

"Oh hey, there's a shield." my ghost said, "Let me get that."

I let the bot float over. It did something to the shield revealing a big black ball. Luisa and I shot it until it tore itself apart. We heard whirring noises like a jet engine shutting down. The lights on the conduit dimmed and eventually died.

"Okay that one's down...But I'm picking up other channels to the weapon." My Ghost commented.

"Find them." Cayde replied, "It won't stop firing until you shut them all down."

"Let's split up for now, Jay. Meet back here when you've shut found anther conduit." Luisa said and headed off one way.

I picked a direction and headed out making my way towards a structure a fair ways away. I glided and stepped in something. I saw my shields start draining. It was acidic! I jumped again floating over to a ledge up above. I sighed looking back to where I had come from before turning around. The hallway behind me was lined with six statues. Some looked like Hive and other seemed different somehow. I had a feeling we'd be back here eventually. I made my way down the hallway and ran straight into a group of Taken. A wizard raised its hands and out of the void summoned a black Thrall almost like a shadow. They died quickly but they just kept coming. Wave after wave of them. I grit my teeth.

"Fine!" I snapped and popped Stormtrance. I flung my hands forward and lashed electricity at the floating monster. Arc energy blasted forward tearing through the scores of black Thrall and eventually reached the wizard ripping her apart too. When the room was clear I ended the trance letting my storm rest a bit. The wizard was guarding a conduit so it was back to what we had done to the last one. My Ghost brought the shield down and I shot the light core thing. The core detonated and the weapon whirred for a second then stopped.

"The weapon's cycling down. C'mon let's meet back up with-" my Ghost was cut off

We heard it whirr again.

"THE WEAPON IS DOWN!" Luisa cheered.

"Meet you back at the first conduit in five," I replied.

I made my way back there, and waited. When Luisa returned, she was followed by a small team of Hive. I helped her gun them down with Tlaloc.

"Alright Cayde, what's our next move?" Luisa asked.

"We need that transmat zone up and running. There's a massive hull breech near your position. That'll be your best bet."

We got moving again, snaking our way through the Dreadnaught until we came to the Hull Breach. As soon as we rounded the corner though we were met with something we weren't expecting.

"Is that a..." I muttered pointing at the massive ship that seemed to have crashed into the Dreadnaught. This looked like a prowler, it was way too big to be a drop ship but it wasn't a destroyer size either. It was blue and green in color and had a certain architect to it that gave away who this belonged to.

"A Cabal ship..." Luisa said, "Skyburners colors. But didn't we destroy their base on Phobos? Where'd they come from?"

"They might have left before we went down there."

"Cabal?" Cayde commented, "Screw it, we'll deal with them later. Secure that transmat zone."

I took the little node out and tossed it a couple of times before moving towards the massive hole in the wall. Whether it was created by the ship crashing or by Mara Sov and the Awoken I don't know. However, it would due for a place to drop in at. It served as a nice little outlook of the Cabal forces as well as the Hive that were attempting to destroy them.

Luisa sniped the two Knights that stood in my way as I headed in their direction. When I was sure I was clear of the fighting I set the beacon up.

"Transmat Zone linked." my Ghost said.

"Summon our actual ships and get us out of here!" I yelled though didn't really mean to.

"Done, ship inbound."

The comns sounded off as a FUCKING TANK showed up, deployed by the Skyburners.

"Hey Zavala." Cayde said, "Wanna see what a transmat zone on the Dreadnaught looks like?"

I snorted a laugh, I couldn't help it. Zavala's reply I had easily seen coming but it was funny all the same.

"YOU LANDED A GUARDIAN ON THE DREADNAUGHT WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION?!"

"Oh yeah!" Cayde answered, "Can I have authorization?"

Luisa facepalmed, "I should've guess."

"Lu!" I snapped. I blinked and tackled her to the ground as a tank round soared passed us, slamming into the far wall.

"We'll discuss it later. Dagger!" Zavala snapped, "Take out that tank, or the transmat zone won't matter!"

"What I would give to have Shaxx with us right now..." I commented.

I drew the hardest hitting thing I had, my Hereafter, which really wasn't much and unloaded it on the tank. It seemed to eat the rounds like they were nothing.

"Hey Lu! Got any bright ideas how to kill this thing?" I asked.

"I have one. Its name is Golden Gun!"

She summoned the weapon forth and fired four rounds one at each of the jet engines that allowed the tank to float. Two of them died but the others still worked fine. It was disabled for now but the weapons on it still functioned. That remained a problem. I blinked in, jumped over it with a little help from glide and popped Stormtrance again, throwing a lightning bolt at my feet as I did. The cannon's metal warped and sparked with Arc energy. I threw my hands out again, letting the Arc soar free. The tank smoked and I smelled burning wires. I must've overloaded their electrical systems. Eventually, I sparked the fuel tank. I blinked out canceling Stormtrance and took cover.

"Careful!" I shouted, "It's gonna blow!"

I didn't even have time to really move after that as the tank exploded into pieces killing anything that was still near it. Luisa and I regrouped. The Hunter hard scoped her sniper rifle while I manned our comns.

"Zavala, the Tank has been destroyed." I reported.

I heard Luisa's sniper rifle bark three times. I heard an Ogre scream. Then there was silence save the comns.

"Guardian, Cayde just briefed us on your," he paused, "Unorthodox mission. Your victory, no matter the method, is a Vanguard victory. Nice job."

"Everyone loves a bad idea when it works." Cayde chimed in, "Now if you'll excuse me, Dagger, I have to go have an uncomfortable conversation with Eris about her ship...get home safely."

I boarded my ship and Luisa hers. We were done for today, and I couldn't wait to get home.


	40. Chapter 39

(Posting is going to be a lot slower. Work stuff has come up. Like really important work stuff that I can't talk about due to it being classified in nature. Anyways, sorry for the delay but hopefully I can get this and chapter 40 up today and if not, expect 40 to be posted no later than (NLT) next Tuesday.)

I think as soon as we got the transmat zone set up was when the Vanguard started gaining steam. Almost as soon as we had finished our last mission, Dagger was tasked to deploy again.

"Oryx could be anywhere on the Dreadnaught." Zavala's mission brief said, "With time we could find him but we don't have time. The Cabal have been there long enough to have real field intelligence. The path to Oryx lies on their ship."

The five of us landed aboard the Dreadnaught, at the Hull Breach where Luisa and I had set up our transmat beacon.

"So this is the Dreadnaught?" Thunder said looking around, Stillpiercer laying over his shoulder, "This place is huge. Where do we even start looking for Oryx?"

I pointed, "There. That Skyburners' ship."

The five of us move in picking our way carefully down towards the crashed ship. As we approached so did the Hive. The Cabal forces moved to defend their ship

"Zavala." I reported, "The Cabal are still holding out, multiple survivors."

"Survival is a temporary condition. Cut through them and get inside their ship."

We moved against the Cabal dropping anything that wasn't Guardian.

"Damn it!" I heard Wolf curse. He had pushed really deep, "The bay doors are sealed."

"Who fights this hard to protect a crashed ship?" Pluto muttered as the Cabal retaliated

"That's not a crash site it's a beachhead, the only way those doors will open is if they call for reinforcements. Draw them out." Zavala told us.

"You heard the Titan, take down the Cabal!" Luisa barked.

We focused on the Cabal though we did still have to contend with the Hive. For the most part though it seemed like both Dagger and the Hive wanted inside that ship. I wouldn't allow that. The last thing we needed was to be working with the darkness in some way. We brought down almost every Cabal out there before the doors even hissed.

"Whatever comes out of that door, Dagger, push through it."

A Colossus as well as more Cabal joined the fight but they didn't stand a chance against us. I let myself get cocky and rushed the Colossus, Raze Lighter drawn. The monster tried stomping on me like I was nothing but an ant. I answered with a Phoenix Uppercut that carved him in half. Luisa waved Bolt Caster throwing disks of lightning at the other Cabal. Thunder and Wolf held back the Hive and Pluto? Well to put things lightly Pluto was having a field day with the sword knights. Their blades clashed against Dark Drinker. I watched amazed though as Pluto's blade faded to a ghostly after image. The knight's weapon slipped through, falling short of the Voidwalker who blinked sideways cutting them in half. Pluto spun his body like a ballet dancer and ripped open the void sucking everything towards him. When he was done he blinked back over to us as we fell inside.

"We're in, Commander," I called, "What now?"

"Cabal Protocol is to detonate any ship that crashes. If they haven't after all this time it must be a base of operations. They're looking for something in the Dreadnaught. See what they know about Oryx..."

We slipped in passed a few ramps and made our way towards a briefing room of sorts. I let my Ghost check it out. There were no enemies here which I found strange. The alarms on the ship sounded too.

"Check out the thrusters." Thunder said, "They're at idling."

"Meaning?" Wolf asked.

"Meaning this ship still has enough power to get out of here. So why haven't they left already?"

My Ghost spoke next.

"The Cabal have found Oryx. He's protected at the center of the Dreadnaught through something called a rupture."

"A portal maybe?" Pluto commented.

"Have they found one?" I asked it.

"They've got a team heading for it right now."

"Zavala?"

The Titan seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood, "I suggest you get there first."

Luisa nodded and once again we got moving heading toward a cargo deck on the opposite side of the ship. The bay door dropped opened up revealing a group of Cabal taking on the Taken. We pushed out, no one engaged.

"Zavala." I called, "We've caught up with the Cabal team."

"Forget what they say about the enemy of my enemy. If something stands between and the rupture put it down."

So Dagger did what it does best. We killed everything that stood before us. Well, almost everything. The Cabal squad leader was a tough nut to crack and eventually he made it to the rupture. As soon as he did three wizards appeared all of them Taken. They sprayed the Primus down with void fire. The Primus fought hard. He fought well. Oryx must've agreed. Tendrils grabbed the Primus and dragged him into the darkness. The Wizard fell back.

"Oryx just recruited a Centurion." Pluto pointed out.

"Let him Take all he wants," Zavala answered, "He won't be around long enough for it to matter."

We gathered up at the rupture.

"Eris?" I asked.

"Toland spoke of statues the Hive use to navigate ruptures."

"Like these?" Wolf said. He was up in a ledge overlooking the portal. He tapped a statue that looked like the same ones I had seen yesterday.

"Have you Ghost look at it." Luisa replied.

Wolf let his Ghost do its job. I headed back towards the Cabal ship looking for others. I found one and scanned it. Thunder found a third one a short ways away from where mine was.

"This one's dead." my Ghost told me.

"Great."

"Uh guys? Something's happening up here."

We met back up in time to watch the rupture tear open.

"Okay then." Thunder said, "Shall we go kill another god?"

I heard Thrall scream. A small army of the little bastards came charging out of the ruptures. The Hunter shadestepped back. We opened fire.

"The Thrall will smother your light, do not underestimate them as Tarlowe did!" Eris warned.

We did our absolute best but they just kept coming. I lost track of how many we put down.

"Forget about the Thrall get through that rupture!" Zavala ordered.

I was closest to it so I dove at it. An unseen force threw me backwards. The Thrall would've ran me over had a Nova Bomb not blown them up. Pluto landed near me and pulled me to my feet. That was the last of the Thrall.

"I think the rupture just kicked me out." I said.

"Then it's true. Only the Ascendent can will a rupture to open."

"And that means what exactly?"

Another noise sounded from the rupture. The Taken returned and they were led by an Echo of Oryx.

"There's something Ascendent passing through now..."

We scattered as the Echo and the Taken moved to engage. I focused on the Echo knowing it was the biggest threat. It waved its sword and I felt pain in my chest. The same place I had been stabbed and killed when I died during the Collapse. I felt my Light weaken. I shot that Echo gritting my teeth in pain as I did. The shadow flinched losing concentration.

"Anyone else just feel like their light was drained?" Thunder commented.

"Don't let the Echo do that ritual thing it just did!" I replied.

We turned our attention back to the Echo. Under our combined fire it never got to use its ritual thing for more than a second or two.

"Tethering!" Luisa shouted and loosed Shadowshot on it.

The Echo growled and shot void blasts at us. Despite being tethered the monster could still move really well. I heard Wolf pop Hammer of Sol, how he managed to have enough Light to do that baffled me but right now I didn't care. He threw as many hammers at the Echo as he could before it expired. The Echo didn't show signs of slowing down until a Golden Gun slapped it in the head, tearing it off. The Echo burned, retreating back into the void with its contingent of Taken following. The rupture closed. I reported that to the Vanguard.

"It will only open for Ascendant Hive." Eris told us.

"So what's our next move?" Luisa asked

"Become your enemy. Become Ascendant."

I was reminded of an old phrase gamers used to say. Get Good...

"We'll sort this out. Get home safely, Dagger." Zavala said.

I sat down looking towards the structure where I had seen those statues. My curiosity got the best of me.

I headed that way.

"Jayden? Where are you going?" Wolf asked.

I made my way towards the hallway, where the other statues were. Dagger followed me there. I examined the statues.

"These are the same as the ones that opened the rupture." I said looking over to the alter at the end of the hallway.

"So what?"

"Something tells me we'll be back here sooner than we think."

"I agree." Pluto said, "There's something ominous about this Court."

"Court?"

"Yes. If I am not mistaken, this is the Court of Oryx. It is spoken of within the Book of Sorrows."

"The Book of Sorrows?" Thunder commented, "The hell kinda book is that?"

"It is a log kept by someone known as the First Navigator. Or at least this page that I found claims that."

"Are there other pages?" Luisa asked.

"I would imagine so. Why they, this First Navigator, would be on the Dreadnaught I'm not sure."

"We'll worry about it later, what does the page say about the Court?" Wolf commented arms crossed over his chest.

"Using various spells, one may call forth members of the court to do battle. Defeating them earned you their place on the court. Lose and you die..." Pluto said then shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty self explanatory."

"How about no? Let's get back to the Tower. Eris said in order to pass through the rupture we needed to become Ascendant. If that's true she probably has a way to do it."

So the bunch of us returned to the Tower. We met Eris down by the Vanguard room when we arrived. I had mixed feelings about working with Eris again. Last time we'd worked with her I nearly lost myself to the darkness. I looked at my hand unconsciously, only thinking of the Crota raid. I would've vowed to never take up a sword again had it not been for my father's keepsakes. The three sacred blades, forged by Shaxx Wolf and I, would be the only blades I vow to wield. Never again would I hold a Hive sword.

"Alright Eris." Luisa said crossing her arms. The rest of Dagger stood behind her, "How do we become Ascendant?"

She looked upon us then turned her back, "You must return to the moon. To Crota's grave. Find the crystal that once held his soul."

"That hellhole?" Wolf commented, "I thought Pluto and I destroyed that thing last year. There's probably nothing left of it."

"You had better hope that it was not completely destroyed then. For the five of you to become Ascendant, we will need a fairly large piece."

"Fantastic..."

She seemed lost as we were about to leave. I lingered. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"It began with Crota, but Crota was only a servant of his father sent to extinguish the last of the Light. The great battle for the soul of our world ended in slaughter. The son was dead, and we invited the wrath of Oryx, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will."

She turned to me, as if knowing I was still there, listening.

"Only Ascendant Hive move through Ruptures. To reach Oryx, you must walk in the dying footsteps of his son. You must become Ascendant."

I gave her a look but dismissed her ramblings. What she said was true, we knew Oryx was here to kill us, specifically Fireteam Dagger seeing as we were the ones that killed his son, permanently. Whatever the case, I wouldn't let that happen. Oryx had tasted vengeance on me once by taking Luisa from me, turning her into that...thing I was force to fight. Never again. I refused to let him take anymore. Dagger would become Ascendant, and by our hands, like his son, Oryx would fall.


	41. Chapter 40

(What is up, readers! Charmedpluto here!

So a few of you have been asking either via PM or in the review section about what I think of the April Update. Well, now that I finally have a minute to sit down and type up this chapter I thought I'd take a minute to answer this question.

If you have followed along either on Bungie's website or on Twitch via the livestreams you're aware that on April 12th there was a large update that was made to Destiny. With it comes a new Questline from Variks, a new Strike called the Blighted Chalice, a PS4 exclusive questline from Petra which I believe rewards a PS4 exclusive exotic sniper rifle called Zen Meteor, an updated Archon Priest Strike which finally brings it to year two new weapons and armor as well as a few returning pieces of Exotic gear from Year 1 and finally a new level 41 Prison of Elders challenge mode called Challenge of the Elders.

As a player who didn't start playing until Year 2 of Destiny, I really would've more preferred another storyline involving either the Fallen (Because HoW was kinda lack luster) or the Cabal with a new Raid. However, the Prison of Elders did give me a Ghorn when I decided to do it on a whim solo so seeing it be actually relevant again is kind of nice. I'm excited for the new gear especially the Taken armor sets specifically for the Hunter and Warlock seeing as Taken Guardians are a thing in Fireteam Dagger's canon. The Light level increase is nice especially since it gives the Normal mode Kings Fall more reason to grab people and go in order to get that 320 gear so you can get into PoE and have fun.

I've always been a bit salty as an Xbox One player seeing as how PS4 gets the exclusives like this new Sniper Rifle and the Jade Rabbit (which I really want to try out) And supposedly back in Year 1 Hawkmoon was a PS4 only, but whatever the case these do bum me out a bit. Weapons are one thing, I could care less but an exclusive questline seems kinda backwards. Destiny is an MMO so to have version exclusives seems very counter productive but I digress since that's not what we're talking about.

I'll admit, it'll be nice to see the Archon Priest strike come back seeing as I have never run it before.

The Chroma upgrade node I'm excited for as well. Although it's a small detail it has a huge impact on how much I consider scrapping a weapon. It might come to the point where I have a set of weapons that are strictly for show but that's probably not going to he relevant.

Now let's talk about my favorite thing for the Taken Spring as it's being called: Dreadfang. To most, it's just a sword with a taken skin but as a writer and a big lore nut I look at Dreadfang as not just any blade. Sure, we have Raze Lighter, Bolt Caster, and Dark Drinker, but Dreadfang I believe may have belonged to Xivu Ărath, Oryx's Sister who in the Book of Sorrows was the Knight Morph whose worm fed off of her lust to constantly test her strength. The fact that this blade is Taken only makes it worse. Being Taken, remember, gives you your "Final Shape" in Oryx's eyes. Which means this blade is literally in its perfect form. Plus Variks gives it to you at 320 at the end of the quest line so that's a nice little boost.

Anyways there you have it. Those are my opinions on the April Update which I won't be able to start grinding until much much later seeing as how I'm off on a secret mission from the Traveler at the moment. Again, thank you all for the reviews and for reading the story. I honestly have no idea when Ch 41 will be up so look forward to that. See you around, Guardians.)

We made our way into the Chamber where Crota's soul had been held. Pluto and Wolf led us that way seeing as they had been through here. We walked cautiously, so far there was nothing. I assumed that whatever Hive had been here last year had been torn asunder by the two Guardians leading us.

"You guys remember the last time we came through here?" Thunder asked.

"Nope." I answered, "I don't think I've been here before."

"Ah, so maybe that was just a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah. Had a nightmare a while back. Running for my life through this place because the Hive showed up out of no where. Strong ones too...and I think there was a Cabal…?"

I rolled my eyes, but made note of it. The last time I had a vision, which I think was late last year, it did end up happening. We headed deep into the chambers of this arena-like place.

"The Hive did a number on this place." I commented.

"Yep." Luisa said, "Some Warlocks think that they were trying to make a ship out of the Moon. With Crota dead though it's never going to happen."

"A ship? Like tombships?" Thunder commented as we continued.

"No. Basically put jet engines powerful enough to pull the Moon our of geosync orbit with Earth and fly it away." she turned to the two of us as we walked and wiggled her fingers like she was trying to be scary, "With a brood of Hive crawling through it." she hissed like a cat.

I rolled my eyes, "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Yo!" Thunder said, "That is terrifying! Thank the gods we stopped them..."

"Unfortunately that's not why we're here."

"Yeah." Cayde's voice commented over comns, "We need to steal a chunk of Hive crystal that's still got a piece of Crota's soul so you can pass through an interdimensional portal on the dreadnaught and kill Oryx." he paused, "Did I leave anything out Eris?"

Great, crazy cat-lady Eris was monitoring the channel. Whatever fun we were going to have with radio chat was going to be stopped rather quick.

"It must be done before Oryx turns his scrying eye to this realm." she commented.

"So quick fast and in a hurry." I replied, "Got it."

"Good luck Dagger."

The Channel died. We continued walking through the Hive architecture. I was amazed at how much they could change the inside of a place. Then again this was supposed to be a brood ship so I was surprised to find essentially an entire fortress worth of shit in here. I was grabbed from behind when my mind started to wander. Dagger had stopped and it was Thunder that had stopped my from nearly tripping over something. A Thrall. The skinny monster had it's head to the ground, lapping at what looked like water dripping from the ceiling. Thunder drew his knife, snuck up behind it and executed it with a stab to the base of its head right where its spinal chord would be. The monster didn't make as sound as it fell face first into the puddle of water it had once drank from.

"If the Thrall still feed, Crota's essence must still endure." Eris commented.

"Fantastic. I thought we killed him already." Wolf grumbled.

We picked our way carefully, either killing the Thrall that stood in our way silently or slipping passed them. I was actually pretty surprised at how quiet Wolf could be. I'd have thought a Titan hated the silence. Most were all about battle cries, blood-soaked fields of their dying enemies, the works of a real fight. But Wolf? Not so much. Sure, being the Vice Commander of the Firebreak Order naturally he thought defending the walls was not the only way to fight the darkness, but it was good to know that beyond the walls he could still function as any other rational Guardian. When we entered the chamber that held Crota's crystal all we saw was more ruin. This place had been torn up badly. I saw black burn mark, whether they were from rockets or from Nova Bombs I didn't know nor did I really want to find out. We spread out, per Wolf's advice. Pluto didn't seem to protest and headed towards the back of the room. Luisa and I hung around the left side while Thunder hung right, digging around for something.

"So this crystal?" The Hunter asked pulling out what looked like an old piece of bone. He cringed a bit and tossed it aside, "Is it made of anything special?"

"Yeah. Hadium." Wolf replied.

"So the same shit that our swords are made of?" Luisa commented.

Pluto spoke next, "They are one in the same, yes."

"What's up with the Hive and their obsession with Hadium anyways?"

"According to Toland's Journal," my Ghost commented, "it can take on the properties of whatever energy it's exposed to, including someone's life force."

We scoured around looking for anything left of the crystal.

"Yahtzee!" Luisa called and marked her position. We made our way over. Laying there on the ground was a really big piece of hadium crystal. I saw Wolf lean over and dead lift it like it weighed nothing.

"Alright. I've got the crystal." he reported, "C'mon let's get-"

I heard something roar. From behind us an Ogre emerged, enraged at us defiling the grave. His eye shot void bolts at us. Dagger fought back the fight didn't last long especially considering the number of Supers that the five of us unleashed. I was about to throw a Nova Bomb when the darkness tore in out of nowhere and grabbed the Ogre. We tried killing it before Oryx took him but to no avail. The Taken tendrils tore the Ogre from our world and into the void of the Taken.

"He's gone!" I gasped, "Oryx just took an Ogre."

Eris answered over the comns, "Not even Oryx can control an Ogre...unless it's Taken. Do you have the crystal?"

"Rodger." Wolf replied hefting the chunk of Hive stone like it weighed nothing.

"And does it still contain the remains of Crota's soul?"

I summoned my Ghost and let the little light check it out. The bot scanned it for a few moments before answering.

"According to my scans, it's empty."

"No matter." Eris said, "Return to me. We will make preparations for-" the feed started to go static

"Say again, Eris? You're breaking up."

Cayde answered, "Dagger we're losing you..."

"Eris? Cayde? You still there?" Thunder keyed.

"It's probably this cave. We're pretty far underground for radio traffic." Pluto commented shrugging his shoulders.

"Then let's get back above ground and get back to the tower." Luisa ordered.

As soon as we stepped off the darkness weighed heavy on us. I knew that feeling all to well. The bunch of us turned in time to see Oryx appear in his shadowy ghost-like form.

"INFECTION!" his voice boomed, "YOUR LIGHT DIES HERE!"

Taken energy filled the room. The Ogre reappeared along with hundreds of Taken.

"RUN!" Wolf snapped.

"We can take them!" Thunder replied rushing to meet them.

Wolf grabbed Thunder by his cloak and dragged him back, "Don't be stupid, Thunder! Everybody out!"

That was no joke. This was no Titan challenge. Wolf was deathly serious about retreating. If he said we should run then it probably meant that staying was going to mean certain and permanent death. Dagger did something we hated doing.

We fled.

We ducked and weaved through the Temple of Crota, dodging around all sorts of stuff and taking out Hive and Taken alike that stood in our way. Eventually we hit a dead end. I saw Wolf slam a fist into the door. It didn't budge.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "We've gotta get through here!"

"Ghost." Thunder said and let his scan the door.

"According to the World's Grave." it told us, "This door is sealed by a Hive spell, and can only be unlocked by something called a tomb husk."

"Spread out and find it!" Luisa snapped.

She and Wolf were over by the hallway we'd just run down holding back our pursuing enemy. Thunder Pluto and I got searching for this tomb husk, whatever the hell it was. I had no luck but a certain Hunter did. He came back in dribbling it like a basketball bobbing and weaving through stray gunfire.

"KOBE!" he shouted throwing it.

The husk sail through the air and I felt my heart stop, if he broke it somehow I'd be the one that killed him and not the Taken…

The tomb husk slapped into the lock on the door. The runes burned and tore apart and the door slid open. We dashed through running as fast as we could from the Taken.

"So I guess my dream wasn't a dream was it?" Thunder commented firing Last Word at the Taken behind. He was running backwards. Despite the suppressive fire the Taken were still catching up. I heard Wolf bang on another door up ahead.

"Two locks. So two tomb husks." Luisa quickly said, "Spread out!"

We scattered searching once again. This time I actually found one, it was guarded by a Taken Knight though. He didn't stand much of a chance though thanks to Tlaloc. I grabbed the orb and returned to the door sprinting passed all sorts of Taken that stood in my way. It was kind of hard to fight back while carrying the husk though, and that was only because the damned thing was bulky as hell.

I smashed the husk against one of the locks. The chains disintegrated and the locked opened. As soon as I touched the ground I saw Pluto blink up there and shove a second husk into the second lock. The door slid open. Dagger ran for it again. Comns started to act up again though this time for the better.

"We're going to lose them. Just like we lost Eriana." I heard Eris comment.

I tried calling back but comns only made that annoying beeping sound when we fell out of range.

"Our signal's getting stronger!" Luisa commented, "C'mon Dagger, just a bit further."

We eventually came to another door.

"AW FUCK THIS!" I heard Wolf snap, "Follow me! I know another way out!"

Luisa and I exchanged a quick glance. Pluto immediately followed after him as he ducked down a hallway I hadn't seen. There seemed to be no arguing with it and Thunder Luisa and I rushed to follow the others. We bobbed and weaved through more hallways until we came to a very familiar area.

"Hey...isn't this…?"

I was cut off when the Taken started ripping through into the landing site of a Fallen Ketch. We pushed through them.

"EVERYONE ON THE SKIFF NOW!" Wolf snapped.

I don't know if Luisa either didn't care that she was being bossed around by Wolf who wasn't in charge or if she knew when to step down from leading, but whatever the case was she didn't say anything. We went up the lift and landed aboard the ship. The five of us sprinted for the center of the skiff. The same place where we'd once fought Taniks, the Scarred. That was a special request from Svadis, something about a successor to Skolas or something. Whatever the case we ended up not killing Taniks, he slipped away from us. We'd get our rematch with him but not in the way we wanted. When we reached the center of the Ketch we were met with hundreds of Taken. One in particular though drew everyone's attention. A Fallen Archon wielding a scorch cannon.

"Taniks?" I muttered.

I heard a distorted version of his roar sound off as the Taken Archon fired scorch rockets at us."

"KILL THEM ALL!" Wolf snapped, "I DON'T WANT A SINGLE ONE LEFT STANDING!"

Dagger went to work, busting out everything we had on them. We rained down bullets, grenades and Supers as fast as our Light would allow. After almost half an hour, most of the Taken had been defeated. I heard Wolf bust Hammer of Sol.

"MOVE WARLOCK!" he snapped.

I dropped onto my stomach as a hammer sailed over my head and slammed into the Taken Archon. Taniks reeled clutching his face. I fired with Tlaloc until it ran dry, switched to Hereafter only for the weapon to be shot six times by a Taken Psion I'd missed. Before I could switch back I heard a hand cannon go off and the Psion died instantly. That was Last Word.

"Damn." I cursed tossing my now completely broken sniper rifle aside, "I liked that gun too."

"Hey Jayden!" I heard Luisa call.

I turned and saw something flying through the air. I caught it. The weapon was heavy. It was also a sniper rifle. I felt something inside it. It was alive.

"Black Spindle." I muttered calling out its name. I drew the magazine out.

"Only three rounds?"

"Test me out, Guardian." she replied.

I shrugged and sited on Taniks. Wolf was doing a good job flinching him so he didn't move. I scored three headshots. I heard a noise. The bolt stuck back for all of a second before sliding forward on its own.

"You reload yourself! That's fucking sick!" I praised.

If Black Spindle had a face, she'd have been smiling at me. I unloaded the gun more times than I could count before I ran out of ammo completely.

"I'm out!" I called out.

It wouldn't matter very much. I had enough time to draw Tlaloc and reload it as well. In the back of my mind I could heard my gauntlets, Black Spindle, Tlaloc and Raze Lighter all conversing. Well more like a three on one debate between my gauntlets and the other three. Why was it my exotics couldn't get along?

Thunder busted out Golden Gun and rushed in. Taniks didn't have time to react. Instead Thunder stabbed him in the stomach with his knife doubling him over. He slammed and elbow into the top of Taniks head, flooring the Taken Priest. He then put the barrels of both Last Word and Golden Gun to the Taken's head.

"GOODNIGHT!" he snapped and unloaded them both. 16 rounds ripped through the Taken tearing him to pieces and turning him to ashes.

Golden Gun faded away and Thunder dropped to a knee trying to catch his breath. I ran over to him.

"You good?" I asked looking around.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be alright. Whew!"

He flopped onto his back, "That was a hell of a Golden Gun...I think..."

The Hunter looked to Last Word, when he saw the hammer forward he sat up and fired it at the wall. The hammer went through a full cycle.

"Huh." he said, "Did you just…?"

I let him try to figure out why his gun was acting strange and headed over to Wolf. He was at the flight controls having his Ghost analyze them.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Simple." he said, "Ghost, dig us out of here."

I heard a noise. Weapon systems on the Ketch began to power up. When they fired I could only imagine what they had done. On a monitor I watched as what looked like laser cannons ripped through the rocks above us tearing a hole back to the surface. On another I saw the Taken slowly making their way towards us.

"Engines to full, Ghost!" Wolf barked.

The entire room lurched forward and we shot out of the hole back to the surface. I sat down waiting until we were clear. The comns came back.

"We must have that crystal or we'll never reach Oryx," I heard.

That was Eris, it seemed like she was speaking off-handedly about it. Did she even care that we might be dead right now?

"Cayde, Eris, come in." I called.

"Dagger?" Cayde asked, "Dagger is that you?"

"We made it, Cayde," Wolf replied sitting down as he did, "But just barely."

"Then the Taken King will fall." Eris said, "Bring me his dead son's crystal."

I made a face. Feeling comfirmed.

"That's Eris' way of saying she appreciates your sacrifice. Glad you're still alive."

An alarm sounded.

"Called it!" Wolf's Ghost said.

"And I thought I told you it didn't have to carry us all the way back to Earth." Wolf said then turned to us, "Brace for emergency landing."

I tried to find a spot to strap in. I saw Thunder passed out by where he'd killed Taniks, and honestly wasn't sure he'd heard anything. Luisa strapped in next to me. Pluto I didn't see. I don't know if he straight up bailed on us or if he was off somewhere trying to keep the ship in the air. Taniks' Ketch dropped into a nose dive and slammed into the ground. I would've flown forward were it not for the restraints holding me essentially to the wall. I guess the Eliksni had never heard of seats. When the ship stopped I unstrapped and went over to Thunder shaking him. The hunter twitched and sat up.

"What happened..." he moaned rubbing his head.

I smiled, "C'mon get up you lazy sack of shit."

"Did I just pass out?" he asked.

I never answered. Instead we walked out. Pluto took a tad longer to get out of the ship seeing as he was below decks.

"Well." the warlock commented, "This ship isn't going anywhere..."

"Back to the Tower. We're done for today." Luisa ordered.

So that ended our day. I was curious about how this crystal was supposed to make us ascendant though. What was Eris up to...


	42. Chapter 41

It took us longer than it should have to get back to the Tower. Dagger was getting slow, sluggish, and in a few cases careless. We brought Eris her crystal. The former hunter looked to us.

"It is empty you say?"

"According to my scans, yes." my ghost told her.

All five of us were here and three of us, myself included, were having trouble staying awake. Wolf was more machine than human so I didn't think sleep was a necessity and Pluto seemed to run on an insane amount of ADHD. Then again I had seen Wolf knock the fuck out on the patio overlooking the city and Pluto sleep like a rock for days. Something was bugging me. Probably just the fact that I wanted to pass out. Eris snapped her fingers at Luisa Thunder and I.

"Listen to me." she said, "This crystal may be empty but that does not mean we cannot make you ascendant with it. The Hive are preparing Crota's essence for the next world. You must go there and steal his soul."

Are you fucking for real? I never said that to her face mainly because Eris scares me.

"We literally just came back from there Eris." Luisa said. I could see that same defiant glare she wore when she was mad at something, "Dagger is running on fumes and will power. If we go back now we're dead."

"Do you not want to stop Oryx and the Taken? Would you wish him to Take everything we fought so hard to protect?"

"Enough." I heard someone call. That was Ikora.

"I've looked into it." she said, "The Hive take weeks to prepare this death ceremony. The opportune time to steal it would be then. Dagger, on my order, your done for this week. Go home. Rest. When you return next week be ready for war."

Eris seemed to growl at us but said nothing.

"Thanks, Ikora." Thunder said, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

As soon as he turned and took one step the Hunter passed out flopping straight to his face. I saw Shaxx face him as did the rest of us.

"Oh my." Ikora commented kneeling down next to him, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Wolf replied, "He might have slightly overexerted himself." the Exo turned to Eris and his tone turned harsh, "You know after being chased through the Hellmouth by an army of Taken, and killing a Taken Kell."

Eris turned away from him as if not caring.

Wolf huffed a breath and scooped up the Hunter, "I'll take him home."

Luisa and I stumbled back to our apartment. It seemed that Pluto had more energy than he knew what to do with. Instead of going home, he went into the Crucible.

When we got home, I stripped out of my gear, threw on a pair of shorts, ate a protein bar to quell my screaming stomach and went to the bedroom where I proceeded to faceplant into my pillow. I rolled around before laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. My eyes fell shut. I didn't fully get to sleep though. The bed shifted. I vaguely sensed a certain Hunter now on the bed as well. A few seconds later a weight came crashing to my chest knocking the wind out of me. I opened my eyes and flopped on top of me was Luisa. I wrapped my arms around her feeling secure now. It wasn't long before I passed out.

When next I opened my eyes I wasn't home. This place was the dreadnaught but not an area we'd seen before. There was a long middle walkway and in the center sat two larger raised platforms. On either side of each sat two more lower ones making four smaller ones in total. I could see pools of what looked like water surrounding them and at the end of the hallway was a breath-taking view of Saturn. I walked around unsure of what to do. Then I saw the little white light. I knew what that thing meant. Trouble.

"Quite the throne world, ain't it, boy?" a voice said.

I looked around unable to see who was speaking.

"Show yourself." I demanded

From the opposite side of the room a ghostly figure appeared he seemed here, yet not. Torn between this world and some other. He bore a ram skull on his head and clutched to his chest was a book. A journal. A name came to mind. A Warlock's name.

"Toland." I muttered.

"So you're the guardian that slew Crota?" he asked

"Yeah what of it?"

"And you left his spot vacant. No replacement for the Hope Eater?"

"Why the hell would we replace him?"

"Just an observation s'all. Now listen to me and heed my words. This is the Throne of Oryx the First Navigator, the Lord of Shapes, Harrowed God, Taken King. If you and your team go through with what I think y'all might do, know you must replace him. Without their god, no, their god of gods, what will the Hive do? What will the Taken do? Will they fade into the nothingness? Lost to time as not but a bad memory? Or will they seek vengeance for their god? If Oryx dies, he must be replaced."

I made a face, "And what makes you think I will replace him? The Hive are monsters. Defilers of the Light. And like Crota I will not let any of them destroy the Light."

"You miss my point, child. The Darkness must have a champion to command it! Without one who knows what may befall us!"

"No. I won't allow another Taken King to rise just because we kill the old one."

Toland seemed to sigh, "Very well, but no matter how hard you fight, someone will replace him. It is the way of this cold dying world."

Toland faded out of existence. The white light shot off into the distance. The room shook and a hand easily the size of my ship grabbed the sides of the opening. Its twin grabbed the floor and two mighty arms lifter their body into view. I was staring at a monster only imaginable in nightmares. Before me was the First Navigator himself: Oryx, the Taken King.

I took a stance.

He laughed at me, "YOU COME BEFORE ME WITH NO WEAPONS OR ARMOR?!"

When I looked down at myself I hadn't noticed that the only thing clothing me was the pair of shorts I'd thrown on. Well fuck...

"Oryx." I growled, and pointed at him, "Your end is coming."

"MY END?! FOOL! I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, AND YOUR PRESCIOUS TRAVELER!"

His hand reached out to me. The darkness weighed heavy on my Light. I couldn't move. A Hive spell tore at me. The spell seemed to be alive, it bore a name.

Doxology.

I shot upright back in my apartment, sweating like crazy. It was noon now. I rubbed my head. Luisa had already gotten up it seemed since she wasn't in the room.

"He must be replaced..." I muttered, "But how do you replace a... phenomenon like Oryx?"

I stuck to my guns, Oryx was a champion of the Darkness. Like all champions he could be defeated. I got out of bed and showered alone. When I was finished I threw on my gear, I needed to let off some steam and the best way I could figure was going into the Crucible. Unfortunately a Hunter stopped me as I was putting on my Bindcaster Helmet.

"Where are you off to?" she asked hugging me from behind.

"The Crucible."

"Can't let you do that, Jay."

"Why not?" I was really curious now. Luisa's tone was sly. My face turned a bit red.

"Because Ikora has pretty much banned Dagger from missions for the week"

"She can do that?!"

"She is a Vanguard commander you dolt."

I sighed, Lu had a point.

"So why don't you get outta that gear and stay a while?"

"Yes ma'am."

I quickly got out of it again. With a clear head now a smell wafted at me...from my robes.

I plugged my nose, picked them up and tossed them into the wash.

"Hey Lu?" I asked, "Why didn't you tell me that my robes smelled like Hive and burnt asshole?"

"Probably because I'm used to that scent." she called from the living room. She was chilling on the couch.

I plopped down next to her and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Are you okay Jayden?" Lusia asked, "You seem tense?"

I sighed, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream... or a nightmare I guess."

She looked at me, listening intently, "What happened?"

I proceeded to explain my dream to her.

"Toland? As in Eris' boyfriend that's torn between this world and the ascendant realm?"

"That's him."

"You don't think he's going to take command of the Hive after we kill Oryx do you?"

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me. And if he does we'll put him down just like Oryx."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now just try to relax. Cayde said he's making plans for our next mission next week."

"Please tell me it doesn't involve another stealth drive he hid on top of the colony ship."

"It involves stealth tech..."

"Fantastic..."

So the days off came and went. Luisa and I spent them watching movies, drinking with the rest of the team, and of course...well she'd kill me if I told you that. We had a problem the second we got back. A certain Warlock's favorite weapon was damaged.

We found Pluto on the patio with a shrine set up over looking the city.

"Uh... Pluto?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." he said whimpering, "I will get through this..."

He dropped to his knees, "I'M SO SORRY MIDA MULTITOOL!"

The crazy warlock then proceeded to dive off of the tower. I frowned.

"Guardian down!" his Ghost shouted

Sighing, I grabbed his rez. When he revived he was laying on his back not moving.

"One will never find another weapon like her." He raised a hand so that it blocked the sunlight from his face, "Sayonara MIDA-chan..."

"Are you seriously this broken up over a scout rifle?!" I asked confused.

Thunder walked over to us, "What's going on?"

I motioned to Pluto. The warlock covered his eyes.

"OH MIDA! I'M SORRY!"

He blink himself off of the edge.

"Guardian down." his ghost sighed again.

"Has he been like this all day?" I asked Thunder

The Hunter rezed Pluto again. If ever I'd seen an anime crying face, it would've been on Pluto. The antlers of his helmet even seemed to be drooping.

"What happened?" I asked him

"Oh, Jayden!" he cried, "I cannot begin to relive the horrible scenario."

Thunder made a face and pulled me aside, "We went into the Crucible and some Titan shot up his MIDA by accident."

"Why am I not surprised...will he be alright?"

"He gets really attached to his stuff so..."

"GODS, I'M SO USELESS!" Pluto screamed and proceeded to jump over the ledge again

"Guardian down..." his Ghost seemed annoyed.

I walked over and rezed Pluto again. Wolf and Luisa came out of the Vanguard room and upon seeing the shrine they walked over.

"Whose shrine?" Luisa asked.

I pointed to the Warlock who was once again lying on his back staring into the sky. Wolf went over and examined the shrine which was a stack of cardboard boxes with a single picture of the MIDA Multitool resting on the top box. I felt Wolf frown.

"So MIDA's been damaged?" he said.

"She's dead!" Pluto cried, "My favorite scout rifle was killed in cold blood! And I sat by and let it happen!"

He jumped to his feet and ran towards the ledge to jump off again. Wolf tackled him and pinned him

"Chill out, Pluto!" He snapped.

"NO! I HAVE FAILED MIDA! I'M GARBAGE! I SHOULD DIE!"

Thump!

Wolf punched Pluto, not too hard but hard enough to get him to come to his senses.

"You good?" Wolf asked

The Warlock sighed, "Please let me up..."

"That's not an answer Pluto..."

"Yes I'm good."

As soon as Pluto got back to his feet he walked over to the ledge but didn't jump this time. He sighed

"She was my first exotic weapon." He said, "How can I replace her?"

"You can't." Thunder told him, "You can sub her though, and I know just the way to do it."

"You do?" I muttered.

"Yeah. Every Hunter has their stash."

"You have a weapon that can replace her until Banshee can revive her! Oh happy day!"

Thunder sweat dropped, "Yeah..."

"Are we all going?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Sorry Wolfy," Thunder said, "This place is a trade secret."

The Exo rolled his eyes and faced me, "Hunters man. Fucking Hunters."

I pat the Titan's shoulder, "I know that feel."

Thunder and Pluto went to their ships and we wouldn't see them until they brought back a weapon that no sane Guardian would dare to touch. Good thing Pluto wasn't sane.


	43. Chapter 42

Ghost Fragment: Pluto Randal

Footage origin is Pluto Randal's ghost.

Thunder and Pluto trudged through the snow somewhere in Japan. High up in the rocky terrain of Mt. Fuji they marched until finally coming to an impassable gorge. The wind whipped at them and sprayed them down with ice and snow. The cold nibbled at their fingers and toes.

"You know the drill." Thunder said.

Pluto grabbed Thunder and Blinked them across safely to the other side. The two turned and faced the gorge and walked parallel to it for a short distance. Sitting by seeming there by mistake was a statue of Rajin, the Japanese Kami of Thunder. The Hunter stepped up to it and tapped Rajin's drums in a very specific pattern with a very deliberate rhythm. Something nearby hissed and the ground behind them slid open like a door. The snow caved in revealing a staircase underground. When they stepped inside the floor sealed behind them. It was dark for a second before Pluto flipped on a light switch. Overhead the cave lit up with industrial lighting and one could hear the humming of old generators providing the electricity from somewhere much deeper. They walked through coming to what amounted to a living space. This was not treasure stash, this was pretty much a fallout shelter. And thank the gods it was heated.

"I haven't been back here in years," Pluto commented looking around, "You brought some new additions in?"

"Yeah, the coffee table's new. Part of the cave collapsed in last winter and broke the old one."

"So I'm curious. Where's this weapon that is supposed to substitute MIDA?"

Thunder motioned him towards the back of the cave where the Hunter began tapping on the granite walls. After a moment or two his hand grazed something. The Hunter moved his hand back and easily pressed the wall in. That was no wall, but instead a switch. The entire hallway behind them hissed in multiple places revealing an entire armory of hoarded weapons. One panel however had revealed only a key pad

"So I ain't the only exotic you got?" a disembodied voice asked.

Thunder looked to his hip and smiled. Last Word had just been a joy to have at his side. The Handcannon must've been referring to the large amount of Suros Regimes and even a few Thunderlords. There was an Icebreaker too along side quite a few other weapons and armor. Pluto eyed a helmet that looked somehow familiar. He dismissed it though. It was Titan Gear. Maybe one day Thunder would give it to Wolf for his Rez Day gift or something.

"Um, hello?" Another said, this one from Thunder's opposite hip, "I'm Ace of Spades. Maybe we've met…?"

"Well shoot, I didn't ferget bout ya, Ace."

"Sure sounded like it, ya goddamn hick."

"Hey now. Watch yer tone with me, girl."

"Oh just fuck already you two." Thunder sarcastically said rolling his eyes

The cannons fell silent. If they could blush, Thunder imagined they were right now.

"Your guns are speaking again?" Pluto asked.

"Yeah. Just bickering like an old married couple." Thunder replied messing with a key pad

"Hey now! I ain't marryin' Ace! The hell do ya take me fer, Thunder?" Last Word interjected

"Excuse me?" Ace commented, "You saying I'm not good enough for you?"

The Handcannon started bickering again and Thunder slapped his holsters.

"Shut up you two."

"Hey, she started it."

"I DID NOT!"

Thunder growled, "I don't care who started it I'm ending it! Don't make me dismantle you!"

The cannons again fell silent.

"Argue like a married couple and behave like children. Welcome to my life." he commented.

"Right..." Pluto said, "So this weapon?"

Thunder paused, "Um... Just don't hate me for this okay?"

On the back wall right next to Thunder a single panel rotated. It revealed what looked like Suros Regime. But something was amiss about it. Pluto sensed a darkness in this rifle very similar to the void. When he saw the bayonet on the end though his eyes fell to the Hunter that brought him here. His tone shifted to deadly serious.

"Thunder. What the hell is THIS doing in your stash?" he asked the void rippling around him

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I said no such thing. Tell me why you have _that_ gun here!"

"Okay your remember that serial killer from forever ago? Yeah, I was one of his targets. But he fucked up and I killed him instead. I know Vanguard Policy is to destroy these things but come on man! This thing is a beast weapon! I couldn't destroy it. So I hid it."

"And you're showing it to me as a replacement for MIDA?"

"Pluto. Have you ever used one of these before?"

"No. And I never plan to."

"Just take it out for a test run. I swear you won't be disappointed!"

"Thunder that gun has Guardian blood on it!"

"Only because my wielder was a psychopath." a third voice chimed in

The two friends turned facing the rifle that lay on the panel.

"Redemption," it said, "That was once my name. Now your kind only knows me as Guardian Killer, Crimson Reaper." it paused as if cringing, "Red Death."

Pluto's anger faded and the Void went quiet.

"So what happens now?" it asked, its voice feminine. To Pluto, Death sounded very similar to MIDA, "Will you dismantle me? Or will you take me up and allow me to chase my lost honor?"

The Warlock slowly approached the rifle, "This is no trick, is it?"

"What reason do I have to trick you?" Death replied calm and collected, "I do not wish to soil what little honor I have left. I was supposed to be a reaper to those that follow the Darkness not the Light."

Pluto sighed turning to Thunder again, "If she takes me over, or drives me mad, put me down and destroy her."

"Trust me, Pluto. She didn't take me when I picked her up and brought her here, why take you?"

Pluto took Red Death by the pistol grip and hefted it. The Warlock felt his Void connect to the weapon.

"I see." he said to the weapon, "Much like I, you walk the line between Light and Dark, between right and wrong, good and evil. Death. You are in good care now."

The rifle did not reply.

Pluto smiled, "Already, she reminds me of MIDA. Thank you, Thunder."

The Hunter smiled, "I knew I'd find someone crazy enough to use that weapon some day. C'mon, let's get back to the Tower. The others will want to see your new baby."


	44. Chapter 43

"WHAT IN THE SIX FRONTS IS THAT?!" Wolf snapped at Pluto upon his and Thunder's return from wherever they went.

The rifle he was hold now had a really weird vibe to it. It wasn't quite evil nor was it entirely in the light either. I saw Luisa taking a somewhat defensive stance as well.

"Am I the only one confused? What's so bad about that gun?" I commented and walked towards him, "It looks sick."

I felt the elder Warlock smile, "Well at least someone appreciates you, Death."

Death? Wolf grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back.

"Careful around him!" he warned, "If he's holding that weapons then he might just be out for us. Pulling an Osiris on us, are you Pluto? After all the shit we went through to bust your ass out of the Vault..."

"Wolf, please. Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!" Luisa chimed in, "Do you even realize what you're holding!?"

Pluto sighed, "I'm well aware. Here. I'll let her speak for herself."

Wolf's body sparked with arc energy, he was readying a Fist of Havoc. Luisa's hand grasped at the Void.

Pluto walked over to where he'd set up his shrine to his MIDA Multitool which was still there… he set the weapon up against it so that it sat up right.

"You must be the Guardians that my master has spoken so fondly of." a disembodied female voice said.

I raised a brow and started looking around. Then it occurred to me that the weapon was probably exotic.

"An Exotic Auto Rifle eh?" I said crossing my arms, "So what, you're Suros Regime?"

"At some point," she answered, "but my maker was driven crazy by some faction whose name escapes me. He moded me. Turned me into what you see now. I'm a Pulse Rifle now because my select fire switch is stuck in three round."

"I can't move it without hurting her so..." Pluto explained with a shrug

"She's a Red Death." Wolf told me, "Vanguard policy is to destroy them on sight."

The Titan then turned to Pluto once again, "So where did you get this? And why don't you have an exotic shard and weapon parts?"

"Because." Pluto said, "She and I are one in the same. Oh and he gave it to me..."

Oh boy…

"What the flying fuck does that mean? Don't tell me you've lost your mind again..." Wolf growled. I was surprised that he didn't chew on Thunder for being the one that originally had it. Granted I bet he was really fighting the urge to knock both of them out.

"Only slightly. Even so, Death and I have much in common. Both of us walk the line between the Light and the Darkness. She wishes to take back whatever honor wasn't stolen by her last wielder, and I will allow her that."

Wolf sighed at the mention of honor. Could an exotic really have a sense of honor and morality? I glanced over my shoulder, catching Raze Lighter's hilt out of the corner of my eye. The blade had a persona all its own, very very much like a Titan almost.

"Raze?" I asked, "What do you think?"

"Redemption fares nothing ill towards us. I sense that much." the blade replied.

I hummed a bit.

"What exactly do you gain from this, Death?" I heard a new voice.

That was Bolt Caster.

"My honor as a weapon of light." Death replied, "Nothing more."

"Tlaloc?" I asked.

The rifle had been pretty quiet during this whole encounter, normally Tlaloc at least seemed like she had something to say. For a gun that had always had something to say to the enemy, here she was unusually silent.

"Do you have any opinion on the subject?" I asked again.

"I have nothing to say." she replied, "If Death is in the capable hands of someone who isn't completely insane then I see no reason why this fireteam shouldn't allow her to partake in our fight."

"Well my exotics approve." I said shrugging. I didn't have to ask Black Spindle. She was a rifle of few words.

Now I know what you're thinking. What about my gauntlets? Well, the wurm had learned really quickly to not mouth off about burning stuff to the ground as the last time he's said something like that he'd been struck by lightning. Come to think of it, the wurm hadn't been the same since then. Even his debates with Raze and Tlaloc seemed somehow tame. I'd be sure to find out what was up later.

"Alright then." Luisa said shrugging. If her Hawkmoon could speak it said nothing. Zhalo hadn't said anything either then again I'd never heard either weapon speak before.

"Well if I'm being out-voted I guess I don't have a choice." Wolf said finally shrugging. His eyes again fell to Red Death, "But the second you try and drive Pluto insane is the second I punch you into oblivion, am I clear?"

Wolf's intimidation hung in the air so thick I could've cut it with Raze Lighter. Whether that affected Death at all was unclear. From her voice though she seemed unfazed.

"Your threats are genuine and I will heed them," she told the Titan, "However they are unnecessary. I only wish to regain my lost honor. If a Warlock must bare me against the Darkness to do that then so be it."

"Well now that that's over," Luisa said, "To your ships. Cayde's got an errand for us to run before we go back to Crota's world for the last time."

We took into the air after a little bit thanks to Amanda and her crew. Dagger's ships flew in fast and low bolting towards the Cosmodrome. Our next assignment now that we were off Leave was to return to Rasputin's Bunker. Instead of saving the old AI though we were actually going to piss him off a little bit.

"Stealing from Rasputin," Eris commented, "You are entering a world beyond your understanding."

"What she's saying, Dagger, is that she doesn't care whether or not you live or die. The rest of us do. We need the cloaking tech to slip passed the Taken and Rasputin has the codes we need to make sure you don't get spotted again."

We set down in the Cosmodrome and started speeding towards Rasputin's bunker.

"Hey Cayde?" I asked, "How can you be sure Rasputin's got the codes?"

"I already stole it once." he replied, "Used my last copy making that stealth drive you blew up. Eh, it was getting old anyway."

The five of us made our way inside the bunker. I could hear Eris growling saying how Rasputin will protect himself. We slipped down to the entrance to the bunker but ran into a bit of a problem as we worked our way down.

"No luck breaching Rasputin's security." my Ghost commented.

"Cayde?" Wolf asked hoping for an answer

"You've got the same bypass code that got me inside..."

When we finally did all get down there, I saw Luisa shy back, sticking really close to me. On the ground was that same membrane that had got Luisa turned into a Taken. I was sure to stay away from it and keep her close to me, not that she needed protecting.

"More interdimensional goo." Thunder commented, drawing Last Word and pulling the hammer back, "The Taken are here."

"What?" Cayde replied, "Not possible. We sealed the complex after the Omnigul breach."

I felt Pluto make a face, summon his ghost and point it at the walls and floor sending the images back to Cayde.

"Cayde, look at all of this."

The Hunter's reaction made me roll my eyes so hard I thought they'd roll right out of my head.

"Oh that does look bad. Okay, if you see them, uh…just shoot 'em."

Thunder facepalmed, "Typical Cayde-6, ladies and gentlemen."

Dagger pushed on slipping passed the Taken goop and trying not to piss off the Warmind. Despite his less than serious demeanor Cayde had a point. The Vanguard saw Rasputin's bunker sealed after Thunder killed Omnigul so that begged my next question.

"How'd they even get in here?" I muttered not realizing I was hot miking.

"The Taken are not bound by terrestrial constraints." Eris replied.

I made a face. The Taken made themselves known; a bunch of them appeared through holes in reality and engaged.

"I'll bet they'll be constrained by terrestrial bullets." Thunder commented.

"You heard the boss." Luisa said, "Just shoot 'em!"

That's what we did, with scout rifles sniper rifles and the like. I dared not pop any of my Supers, the last thing I wanted to do was damage something that Rasputin needed so control the Warsats. The rest of Dagger seemed to think the same as we used out firearms much more so than normal. Usually if we broke something using a Super it wasn't one of our assets so we didn't really care. But this bunker? Yeah, Supers were a no go. Though we did shoot up the place pretty fucking well.

"FABIAN, I SWEAR IF YOU YELL AT ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL CHUCK YOU FROM HERE TO THE DIVIDE!" Wolf suddenly shouted at his rifle, Fabian Strategy.

I raised a brow. That beat up rifle was exotic?

"Wolf who are you yelling at?" Thunder asked fan-firing Last Word without really even looking at where he was aim. All I could tell is that his cannon was pointed in the general direction of the Taken ahead of us.

"More like what am I yelling at. Fabian manifested yesterday." he replied.

"So what Fabian's a dick?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, NUMBNUTS?!" a voice yelled at us.

If ever there was someone that reminded me of Lord Shaxx as a drill instructor from my time in the Crucible it was Wolf's Fabian Strategy. He even had the voice too. Not of Shaxx but of a drill instructor. We made our way deeper into the complex and eventually found one of Rasputin's consoles deep within what I could only assume was and R&D section of the bunker. As soon as we stepped in the Taken met us. The shootout resumed except this time we tried not to shoot anything important. The Taken seemed to realize this and stayed close to anything the looked expensive. They had us...until…

"Oh fuck this!" Wolf shouted and unloaded Fist of Havoc.

A shockwave tore through the Taken and rattled the bunker. Wires broke sparking with electricity and for a brief moment I thought the whole bunker was going to go down. The next thing I heard was angry Russian words.

"Wow..." Pluto's Ghost said, "Rasputin...he's...yeah wow I think...yeah he just threatened us with orbital death from above..."

"Well the Taken are dead so..." Wolf said catching a breath

A big riff tore and a Taken Ogre appeared. This wasn't the one from Crota's grave, but another. Thunder dove aside. The rest of us were too slow. The Ogre swept us up with it's huge hands and tossed the four of us across the room. I slapped into a coolant tank denting it. I didn't see where the others landed. I tried to stand but was too dizzy to really do anything.

"Damn it, guys! Do I have to do everything?!" Thunder cursed.

I was about to say something but the Hunter rushed over to me and swiped Raze Lighter off of my back and threw it and Pluto's Dark Drinker like oversized throwing knives. The blades stuck in the thing's stomach. Thunder rushed away and finally swiped Bolt Caster from Luisa who hadn't even gotten back up. He slashed the blade and threw an arc disk at it. The lightning grabbed at the Ogre and held him in place through paralysis. He dropped Bolt Caster and triple jumped at the Ogre first grabbing Raze Lighter and Phoenix Uppercutting it. The Taken flesh tore apart under the fire. At the height of the strike he let Raze fly out of his hand, curled into a back flip, kicked the blade at me, which stuck into the floor right at my feet and dropped back down like a real acrobat. He grabbed Dark Drinker using its hilt like a gymnast pole, he did one full rotation around on it before stopping for all of a second. The hunter spun sideways unleashing Dark Drinker's Supermassive Black Hole which ripped the Ogre apart. When he landed on the ground again there was only half an Ogre left that got sucked back into the Void. He stabbed Dark Drinker into the ground.

"I gotta borrow these things more often." he commented.

I picked up Raze Lighter and stowed him on my back.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Jayden..." he said.

I pulled him off of my back and stuck him in the ground, "I don't wanna know if that's even possible but I am not having you puke one me…DO YOU EVEN EAT?!"

"Cayde." Wolf called slow to get up, "The Taken have been cleared out..."

Pluto helped Luisa up. The Hunter shook her head but otherwise was okay.

"Alright." Cayde said, "See what you can pull out of Rasputin...hmm, there's a joke in there somewhere..."

I've seen people facepalm at things but that had to be the joke with the record for most facepalms in a single telling. Pluto's Ghost scanned Rasputin's systems for anything useful. It was a little bit before the Ghost spoke.

"Hm? These cryptosystems follow no logic I understand." it said, "I'm not sure they can be modified to work on a Guardian."

Great...now what? Cayde-6 to the rescue that's what.

"Where do you think Bladedancers get their cloaking ability? Grab the codes I'll upload my mods."

"If the Vanguard are satisfied, we can finally end this..." Eris seemed impatient, "Return to the moon. Steal Crota's soul."

Dagger gathered.

"Not all five of us are going." Luisa stated, "A stealth op with five people gives too much room for error."

"Agreed." Wolf said, "I vote only three of us go. The other two stay behind and run comns."

"I volunteer for comns." Thunder said, "I'm not going back into that pit, not after last time. Once is enough for me."

"Alright."

"I'd say that one of each class will do but I'm not going back down there either. Last time I went to Crota's world was when I was Taken. Not gonna risk Oryx finding me there again. Too big a chance he'll try to take me back." Luisa stated.

"So it's the three of us?" I said looking at Wolf and Pluto."

The Titan shrugged, "As long as we steal enough of Crota's soul it shouldn't matter who goes and gets it."

"Alright then." Pluto said stretching, "Let's go graverobbing!"

I made a face. He seemed way to excited to do this...


	45. Chapter 44

"Alright." Thunder commented, "So the Hive are holding a funeral for Crota and we've got to go down there using Cayde's cloaking tech to slip in and steal Crota's soul."

"This isn't a funeral." Eris chided, "It's a death ceremony. Crota's essence is being prepared for the next realm."

"Right..." I sarcastically replied, "We'll call back when we get to the funeral."

Calling a Hive death ceremony a funeral was apparently wrong in Eris' eyes. She gave me a nice little tongue lashing as we set down.

"Copy all..." I responded not daring to repeat her words.

It was just three of us this time. Thunder and Luisa had decided to stay behind. I didn't hold it over Luisa to not want to come back especially after what happened last time we came down here. Aside from that sending all five of us gave a lot of room for error. I was surprised that Crota's throne world hadn't collapsed on itself. After all nearly a year had passed since we'd killed him. We stepped inside the wall of light and entered his world for one last time.

"Let's hope this works." My ghost commented, "Cloaking."

We were still. Wolf and Pluto had once been to my left and right. They were gone now. When they moved I could see the blurring of light from the cloaking adapting to them.

"I can't see you Jayden." Pluto commented, "Can you see me?"

"No."

"Alright then." Wolf said, "Keep comn chatter to a minimum, let's get to that funer...Uh...Death ceremony."

I laughed a little bit, even for someone as intimidating as he was, Wolf didn't want to get screamed at by Eris.

The Hive were still here too. They had sword bearers patrolling outside of the castle. Pluto and I had no idea how Blink would affect the cloak so we weren't going to risk exposing ourselves.

"Careful down there." Luisa warned, "They can't see you but they can still smell you."

"Move silent and swift." Eris commented, "Like death."

"Looks like we aren't blinking across." I commented. Pluto nodded agreeing.

"Guess we'll have to get creative." Wolf said then paused for a second, "Lightbulb!"

Before I could even get a thought out he scooped me off of my feet.

"Hit your glide when you get across." he told me

I whisper shouted at him, "WOLF NO!"

Too late. The Titan threw me across the chasm like a man-sized dart. I soared through the air. It took every ounce of my being to not scream in terror as I sailed across the bottomless pit. Like Wolf said as soon as I cleared the chasm I hit my glide. The boost slowed me down enough to tumble roll and land safely. I looked at my hands and noticed the cloaking tech was barely able to keep up with me. I waited were I stood for a second for the cloak to cool off and not make me seem so obvious. I signaled to Wolf that the coast was clear, the Hive over here weren't paying attention at all. Pluto zipped passed me hitting his glide a bit late and landed behind me.

"What about you Wolf?" I called over comns.

"Don't worry about me; I'll find my own way across. Go to that funeral and steal Crota's soul." He said

Pluto and I turned and slipped into Crota's keep.

"Thunder," I called, "Wolf stayed behind. What exactly are we looking for?"

"We're looking for Crota's coffin essentially. Eris says we'll know it when we see it."

As the two of us snuck around we heard a noise. I grit my teeth.

"The Death singers song has begun. Hurry." Eris urged.

We picked up the pace and upon arriving in Crota's throne room we saw on the overhang where he had first challenged us a very large crystal baring a similar hue to Crota himself.

"That must be Crota's coffin..." I whispered to Pluto.

"Most likely. Let's get closer." he replied.

We slipped passed a few sword bearers and made our way up towards the grave hearing the familiar and horrifying sound of the Deathsingers songs.

"Wolf, what's your status?" I called in a whisper.

"Killing stuff." Wolf replied.

Outside I just barely made out a noise. A Fist of Havoc. Looks Like Wolf had given himself up. The noise either didn't make it up here or the Deathsingers simply didn't care. I slid into a little nook and stared at the giant crystal floating a few feet off of the ground. This place stank to high heaven, I was really getting sick of throwing out my robes because that scent never washes out. Like ever. I was very careful about where I stepped and how much I moved so as not to expose myself by bumping into a Deathsinger. Pluto was nearby, his aim trained on one of the Deathsingers, ready to grab her attention should something go wrong.

"Eris." I whispered, "What do I do now?"

"Place the crystal to Crota's grave. The stone will absorb his essence on its own."

I pulled the chunk of Hive crystal we had. It was heavy, but I tilted it so that the end touched the grave. When the stones collided I flinched half expecting the Deathsingers to scream and the whole funeral to attack. Nothing happened. Brown light wafted around the stone and I could see what almost looked like liquid filling the see-through crystal. My HUD started flashing. I raised a brow for a second, pretty sure I had just had my armor inspected by Shaxx a month or so ago to be sure it was in proper order. Then it occurred to me that the act of stealing someone's soul might fuck with electronics...My eyes widened when my cloak started to flicker.

"How much do we need?" I asked Eris.

"Steal everything!" she said greedily.

The crystal hit about three-fourths full before my cloak failed. I waited there as long as I could before a Sword bearer yelled at me. The Deathsinger's song ceased.

"WE'VE BEEN EXPOSED!" I snapped, grabbing the crystal and diving aside as a blade slammed to the ground where I had just been standing.

"Lock for transmat!" Luisa shouted.

"No!" Eris snapped as I started running back towards Pluto. His new Pulse rifle spat rounds giving me the cover I needed to set the crystal over my shoulder and draw Ironwreath.

"We must have all of Crota's essence!"

"They have enough!" Thunder snapped back at Eris, "Jayden, lock for transmat!"

Desperately I tried to get a lock from my ship to get me out of here. Every time I got close though my HUD freaked out and died forcing me to reset it. Even my Ghost couldn't pull me out.

"Damn it!" I cursed, "I can't lock! Everything's corrupt!"

Pluto and I fought until we were pressed back to where we'd come in. The door was sealed. As the Hive fell the Taken began taking their place. Pluto and I held what little ground we had.

"Well this is it!" I said to Pluto, as we ended up back to back, surrounded by Taken.

"Tis been an honor, fighting at your side." Pluto replied.

"Don't you two go quitting on me now!"

A Titan dropped in on us, dropping a Fist of Havoc on the mob ahead of us. Wolf! Pluto and I moved out running after him. His Fabian Strategy lashed rounds at the Taken pursuing us.

"So what's the escape plan Wolf?!" I asked him not even wanting to know how he cleared the chasm

"Honestly I didn't think I'd make it this far..." he admitted with a slight chuckle.

The three of us stood back to back as the Taken surrounded us. I heard distant chanting almost like singing.

"Eris?" Thunder muttered, "What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored it trying to focus on my final objective: kill as many Taken as possible and pray Thunder and Luisa could get down here and find the crystal afterword. I didn't like the though of leaving her at all. There had to be a way out of this. I heard Wolf bust out a hammer. I saw Pluto loose Nova bombs. I popped Stormtrance and lashed out arc against everything that wasn't Guardian. More Taken appeared and we answered them. I felt something grab me. An instinct kicked in, I still had the crystal now charged with Corta's essence. Nothing else mattered. Even if the three of us died here, this crystal was ripe for the taking. Luisa and Thunder would get it done. The next thing I knew I was torn across the blackness of the void, like someone had forced me to Blink. When all was said and done I looked around and saw ruin. I was outside of the keep, I still had the crystal, and I was alone. A few seconds passed before another tear in the void appeared and out came Wolf. He wasn't used to blinking at all so he landed and stumbled tripping over his own feet. I saw something explode near the castle gate before the void tore open once more and spat out Pluto like a piece of gum. The Warlock had momentum and slapped face into the ground hard enough to bounce up and rest on his back.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered.

"Eris..." Pluto said rubbing his head, "You pulled us out..."

"One of Toland's tricks." she told us, "There is nothing I fear more than the Dark but I will not lose another Guardian."

I sat, "For as much shit as I give you, Eris, and gods know there's a lot of it. Thanks for the help..."

"You have imprisoned the last whispers of Crota's Soul. It's left to you now. Find Oryx. Destroy him!"

I looked longingly to the crystal that lay silent near where we had landed. I check for a signal to transmat out. Thank the gods I had one.

"So anybody know how this works?" I asked.

Pluto sat up and stumbled to his feet, "No. We'll seek out Eris when we return to the Tower."

"And then we're going to fight a god." Wolf added.

"We've killed one before," I said, "What's one more?"

We transmatted back to our ships and returned to the Tower. Within a few hours we arrived and proceeded to seek out Eris. Luisa and Thunder met us there. It was raining when we arrived, an icy wind cut across the patio making for a really fun trip to the Vanguard room. The three of us were in the Hanger almost dreading walking out there. Rain in Russia is not in the least be friendly. I heard thunder booming low outside.

Before I get into what we did to make us ascendant, can I just remind you that Luisa Dodge has the strongest bear hug ever? Yes. Stronger than Wolf. Then again, Wolf doesn't like to be touched. The Hunter ran over and bear hugged me really hard.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" she said, "I thought you were going to die down there."

I patted her back, "Thank Eris for that. Without her I'd probably would have."

"Jay, just accept the hug..." Pluto whispered into my ear.

I raised a brow. Wasn't it him that once said logic is the answer to everything? Maybe that was a tad exaggerated. I rested my head atop hers.

"Come now." Eris voice called from a little ways off which made me jump, "We have much to do."

Luisa clung to me like moss on a tree as I half walked half waddled towards the Vanguard Hall. Eris called Shaxx over as well, why he was needed I wasn't sure but I found out rather quick.

"Warlock." she said, "The crystal."

I transmatted it down to us and set it on the floor. Shaxx stood closest to it.

"Encircle the crystal, Fireteam Dagger." She told us.

Off a ways I swore I saw something move near the Crucible Quartermaster, I swore I heard a cape flapping in the wind, I swore I smelled someone. Not just any someone either. HOW THE FUDGE DID HE GET UP HERE?! I kept my mouth shut, exposing him would not bode well for him.

"Lord Shaxx," she said, "On my signal, smash the crystal into pieces."

The Titan nodded.

"Wait a minute." Wolf said, "Why does he have to?"

"Because he is not becoming ascendant."

Wolf shrugged, "Fair enough..."

"We'll let you smash the next hadium crystal, okay big guy?" Thunder joked patting Wolf's shoulder.

Eris began an incantation that sounded a lot like the Deathsinger's songs. I don't even really remember what she said. It wasn't English for certain. It was ancient, scratchy, and really unsettling. After a moment she nodded to Shaxx. One Stormfist later and the crystal shattered to pieces. The lights flickered and dimmed. My Ghost as well as the others nearby flipped their shit, going into a panic. They flew around like angry clueless bird. I was pretty sure one crashed into something made of glass. Tendrils of brownish green shot out of the shattered hadium, six in total. One whipped around wildly and shot towards the Quartermaster kiosk and vanished. The other five slapped the five of us dead center of the chest and threw us back. My Light and this whatever it was got into a fight inside me. I felt like all three of my Supers had just gone off at once. The one that showed was Radiance. Wolf was next to me, writhing around, every time one of his limbs hit the floor a very very small Fist of Havoc lashed out a few inches around him. I saw a Shadowshot zip out towards the patio and disappear in the rain. I heard a Golden Gun fire off and a window shatter. The last Super that day was a very small Nova Bomb which came dangerously close to the wall mount that Gjallarhorn was resting on. The blast splashed a few feet to the right blasting a hole in the wall. I heard a Fallen Kell scream. Great...no he's been exposed. When the world stopped shaking and things settled down I sat up. Eris had her arms crossed, Shaxx was looking around paranoid. I guess he'd heard our uninvited guest. I saw him move from his cover, darting into the Vanguard room, passed where Cayde was standing still looking over his map and shoulder charge his way out of the window behind Zavala. The Awoken Titan would've given chase had Svadis not dove out of the window. He sat there for a moment before the sound of a Ketch's engines whirred up and died as the ship escaped. Either Cayde hadn't noticed a Fallen Kell run passed him or he didn't care. I ignore whatever banter the two exchanged, not that I could hear it to begin with as my ears started ringing. I blacked out for a second. When I woke up the rest of Dagger was still there. None of us had moved.

"You are the last." Eris told me, "I have done all I can. Rest now, Dagger. In no less than one week, you will return to the Dreadnaught and destroy Oryx."


	46. Chapter 45

So after a week of waiting for all of us to recover of having a soul bound to our own, we finally got our strike underway. Our ships had set course for the Dreadnaught once again.

"All of this was set in motion long ago." Eris told us, "He calls out and the darkness answers."

I made a face at Eris' words. Silence followed for a moment before Cayde broke it

"Okay. Creepy side kick? Check. Rougeish commander? Check. And then we have Fireteam Dagger, the tower's greatest asset. I'd say we're ready to get this done."

Our ships dipped in. I kept getting nervous. Something about this whole strike seemed off. I quelled my feelings as we touched down on the Dreadnaught. 5 Guardians versus a god of gods? Something about the odds seemed very unbalanced.

"Get to the rupture. End this."

Without even hesitating we sprinted that way ducking passed The Hive and the Cabal that fought over our heads.

When we arrived at the same place we had fought the shady version of Oryx we gathered up. Wolf took out the shards of the crystal and distributed them among us. I tied mine around a simple piece of thick string and wore it around my neck.

"Alright, off into the unknown." I commented.

Pluto stood by staring longingly at the rupture as it tore open right before our eyes. Nothing came through.

"The rupture consents the soul you hold!" Eris proclaimed, "You are Ascendant."

"Once you get through the rupture, send us your coordinates. We'll lock down your signal and l deploy reinforcements." Cayde said.

"Rodger that," Thunder answered.

As I started towards the rupture Pluto began once again to speak.

"We are the Chosen that cut through the Dark." he recited.

"We are The Blade of the Traveler." Luisa added

"We are the Fist of the City," Wolf spoke

"We are Hope Incarnate," said Thunder

"We are the Sword forged in Light." Pluto said.

"We are Fireteam Dagger." I finished.

I stepped in and space warped around me ripping me across the nothingness. When the dark cleared I was standing in a long hallway that looked really familiar. Whatever the case I waited and hoped the others ended up where I did. I sat and waited. My Ghost seemed edgy, despite a week and some change having passed since the ritual the little bot still seemed hesitant to speak.

"Ghost?" I asked, "You alright?"

"I can't find a signal. I can't even get our coordinates. We're definitely somewhere." he said.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that all of Dagger has a piece of Crota's soul infused into our own?"

"Guardian, I'll admit I was horrified to see what that did to you. What it's still doing to you..."

I raised a brow unsure what to say. Do I ask what he meant? It wouldn't matter, as soon as I got the nerve to ask, four more sets of boots hit the ground behind me. The rest of us had arrived.

"No sign of Oryx." Wolf commented walking ahead, "Any luck with the comns?"

I shook my head, "Everything's scrambled harder than the eggs I ate this morning..."

"Colorful..." Pluto muttered. I could feel him making a face.

"Alright then." Luisa said pointing ahead with Bolt Caster, "Onward my great and powerful friends! We've a god to kill!"

We started walking.

"I get the feeling that joke was directed at me..." Pluto said.

"Yup."

"You never cease to amaze me sometimes, Lu."

I'd certainly say. When it came to the unknown, Hunters were right at home. It was nice seeing Luisa's goofy side even if we were on a mission to slay another Hive god. We made our way down the hallway and outside found a large open keep-like area. What the hell was it with Hive and Medieval style architecture? A little white ball of what I could only assume was made of Taken energy floated around us. A moment later it vanished retreating toward the keep door across from us.

"Well I guess he knows we're here." I commented.

Both Luisa and Thunder waved at the door and yelled "HI ORYX" at the same time.

I facepalmed. My Fireteam ladies and gentlemen…

We pushed ahead walking right up to the door before the room suddenly filled with Taken. It only took two of us to destroy them and in two moves no less. The first was probably the most satisfying Fist of Havoc I've seen to date. Wolf jumped up and hovered above us just waiting. Taken Hobgoblins, Captains, and Psions ripped through the void and into our world. The only way up to us was the stairs we'd just ascended. I kept the stronger Taken at by with Tlaloc along side Thunder's Last Word, Luisa's Hawkmoon and Pluto's Red Death. They clustered up. Big mistake. Wolf laid out into a dive and because he wanted to show off tucked into a front flip with his momentum before smashing the ground. The shockwave destroyed everything and cracked the ever living hell out of the steps. The second move was from Pluto in the form of Stormtrance. He hopped off to our right, dropped a lightning bolt, and unleashed the Arc on those that were smart enough to not go up the stairs where Wolf was but dumb enough to stay and fight.

"So anyone know how we get this door open?" Thunder asked when the enemies number died down. He racked his knuckles on the door, "Ello? Sir, do you have a moment to talk about our Lord and Savior the Traveler?"

The door slid open.

I leaned in close to Luisa, "Watch him be on the other side and just punch the shit out of him..."

"5 coins say he's not..."

I patted her shoulder, "You're on."

When it slid maybe one of us wide, it revealed blades still blocking the way. One by one they slide apart eventually opening the way. There was another rupture ahead of us in this big empty room. Fuck me. Luisa Dodge; 3. Jayden Cobalt; 0.

Thunder looked a tad lost.

"I guess Hive don't need to physically answer the door..." he commented.

"The Hive don't need to do a lot of things." Wolf said walking past him, "Like live..."

I made a face. I knew Wolf hated lots of things, especially the Vex, but still that seemed a little unlike him. Regardless we followed him inside and looked around.

"Alright then, let's get this rupture open." Luisa said and walked that way.

I sensed something, grabbed her cape, and yanked her back towards us. Something was wrong. The darkness bled in from no where taking the shape of the Taken King.

"YOU!" He snapped, clearly pissed, "ARE THE LAST HOPE FOR THE LIGHT?!"

Thunder shrugged, "I guess..."

I don't know if Oryx was capable of rolling his eyes, but it sure felt like he did.

"PUNY GUARDIAN! I HAVE TAKEN ENTIRE WORLDS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO FACE ME!"

The Taken appeared, and the rupture ripped open. From it came the Centurion that Oryx took when came through the Dreadnaught last.

"Scatter!" I yelled.

The five of us dove for cover. Once we were there we started shooting anything that was Guardian.

"Any luck with the comns!" Pluto asked as his position started taking drastic amounts of fire.

"Nothing but static still!" I yelled back over all of the gun fire, "We're on our own it looks like!"

Bullets stitched a line up the ground near me and I ducked back as they started punching the rock I was behind.

"Take out the Centurion! Or we'll never reach the..." Thunder trailed off. There was a sound. A sorta nails-on-a-chalkboard sound a moment later.

"OGRE!" The Hunter shouted.

Sure enough I heard it roar. I saw Wolf whip out Truth and start going to town with it. I drew Raze and stated picking off smaller enemies that got too close. The Centurion fell from the explosives but the Ogre moved to flush us out of cover, body literally glowing with anger. It raised a hand to end Wolf. I was no Hunter so throwing bladed weaponry wasn't a specialty of mine. But being the kind of person I am, I tried it anyway.

"Sorry Raze but you're needed elsewhere."

"Jayden don't you fucking-"

Too late. I chucked Raze Light at the Ogre in time for Wolf to catch it hand with both of his own. The blade stabbed into the Ogre's finger. The Ogre flinched. Wolf grabbed the sword and used Phoenix Uppercut severing the finger. He flipped over and did it again but going back towards the ground ripping through the Ogre's wrist, slicing off it's hand. He then shoulder charged it throwing the monster off balance and with a well placed front kick, knocked it over. With a fast jump and a boost from Twilight Garrison he landed a top it and drove Raze home right through it's single eye. Silence filled the room. Wolf tore the blade free and stepped off of his kill.

"Thanks Jay." he said and handed me back my sword.

We gathered up as I replaced Raze on my back.

"To the rupture?" I asked.

That same noise ripped through my ears and before us stood a Taken Guardian. A Titan, clad in…

"Is that Iron Banner gear?!" Thunder muttered, drawing both Ace and Last Word.

That wasn't a good sign, Thunder only ever used both of his cannons when things were about to get really bad. I heard Oryx's voice fill the air once again.

"GO FORTH NYLIA, WRATH OF ORYX! DESTROY THOSE THAT BETRAYED YOU AND BECOME COMPLETE!"

Oh gods…

"Damn it, Ny!" Thunder cursed, "What have you done?!"

Her voice sounded distorted, "I have done that which you could not..."

She slowly walked towards us brandishing a hand cannon of her own, "I accepted the knife. And now I seek your destruction, Thunder Notos..."

"What the hell! Ny, it's not my fault you got kicked out! You went crazy, tried killing me, all because I wouldn't go join the Sunbreakers with you! That wasn't the life I wanted!"

A single shot fired from her cannon. It sailed high and left and instead of hitting Thunder it hit Pluto square in the chest, throwing the Warlock on his back. He turned but a cat caught his tongue. Three more shots rang out, each one not hitting him. They weren't aimed at him. Instead they hit the three of us still standing. When I looked at my wound after hitting through ground I saw a huge spike there. Instantly I felt something attempting to eat my Light. With my exotic's help though I managed to fight it off from killing me. However the poison left me stunned. I didn't know how long that would last. Thunder and Nylia faced one another.

"Is that what I think it is..." Thunder growled, I sensed prangs of sorrow, regret and anger.

"Oh this? Why do you care!" Nylia spat. She moved toward Thunder and set the gun to his forehead. Nylia was quick but Thunder quicker. He kneed her in the stomach before stepping back and shooting her twice, once with each of his cannons.

The Taken Titan reeled back.

"I have to know why!" he snapped, "Why are you Taken? Where did you get Dredgen Yor's gun?!"

She roared at him and used that weird dodge all Taken had to get in close again. Thunder's eyes tracked her well though as he managed to land every shot on her up until he had to resort to backing out. Nylia pursued and landed a strike on Thunder hard enough to double him over. She kneed him in the chin knocking him back up before slamming a punch into his chest. The Crest of Alpha Lupi he wore cracked as he flew backwards, slamming into the wall. The Hunter staggered to his feet.

"All you need to know is that this is your fault." she growled.

"Is that all you've got?" He taunted through gritted teeth.

"As a matter of fact..." she snapped her fingers and her weapon morphed from a handcannon to a gods-damned rocket launcher!

"Oh shit..." Thunder curse.

One rocket later, we quickly found out what that was. A Taken copy of Gjallarhorn! Thunder had no where to run, the rocket exploded and he vanished. His Ghost was dazed just barely able to hold on to keep him connected to the world of the living. I felt the stun starting to wear off. I got to my feet.

"Oh?" she commented, facing me, "You want a taste too? Fine. Gungnir, unleash your roar!"

A rocket shot at me...no three! What the hell, was this thing full auto or something?! I Blinked trying to get away, but of course they had tracking. They turned and shot at me again. I blinked this time right in front of the Taken Titan. She froze for a second. Long enough for me to throw my arms around her and wait. The rockets smashed into my back and exploded. My world went black. I self-rezed. There was no sign of her. Quickly, I ran over and rezed Thunder. When he revived he just kind of sat there.

"You good?" I asked.

"I uh...I need a minute..." he replied

"You don't have a minute!" Nylia proclaimed

I heard a click and a round ripped through my chest spraying Thunder with blood. I collapsed barely able to breathe. The bullet went all the way through me but barely scratched his helmet

Thunder stood calmly.

I rolled over and what I saw I couldn't believe. Nylia was still standing, and she didn't look even remotely phased by the fact that she took three rockets directly. Well almost directly, the rockets hit me after all. Thunder slowly approached her drawing Last Word. The eyes on his helmet glowed bright with a fire I'd only seen when either Pluto or I popped Radiance. The Golden Gun appeared in his free hand and its light wrapped Last Word up. For all sake and purposes, Thunder was _dual wielding_ two Golden Guns. His body was cloaked in fire.

"Nylia Reeves..." he muttered.

"Have you finally come to your senses? Ready to be for me to come back to you or something?" she replied sarcastically.

"No."

He moved quick, almost faster than I could track. Instantly he was behind her, his guns against her head. She froze gasping.

"I'm sending you to the one place you truly belong."

She warped away, Thunder never fired.

"And where might that be?" she yelled, her weapon Gungnir in the form of a hand cannon. She was standing a good hundred feet from him.

Thunder moved again, this time even faster than I could see. Nylia fired wildly at him but spent all her rounds without scoring a single hit. I knew Hunters usually got increase speed during their supers but that was something else. There was a trail of fire left in his wake.

"I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" He yelled.

I heard two shots fire. They ripped Nylia apart. He fired until she fell. The Taken magic dispelled and a dead Ghost was all that remained. Thunder canceled his super and holstered Last Word. I blacked out and had to be rezed. When I came to next I was looking up at Luisa. She helped me to my feet.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks..."

The Rupture was still open, but nothing came through.

"Huh...I guess we're worthy now." I commented.

Pluto and Wolf were sitting around. Keeping his distance from the rest of us was a certain Hunter. Celestial Nighthawk sat on the ground next to him, he had a cigarette in his teeth. I walked over to him cautiously.

"Thunder? You okay, man?" I asked him

He breathed out a large cloud of smoke and flicked aside the butt, "Never thought it would be like this..."

I made a face. His blue eyes turned to me, blood shot and tearing up.

"You think I wanted to fight her? Think I wanted to end it like that? I've heard of going out with a bang but that…!"

His head fell to his hands, "There had to have been a way to change that! Gods damn it!"

Pluto patted my shoulder, "Give him some space."

I nodded, "Well if you need to talk, we're all here for you."

It would be quite some time before we could press on. I had my Ghost scan the rupture.

"It was opened from the other side." he told me, "I can't say whether it leads to Oryx, but I know there's probably something bad waiting for us."

"The only one that's ever seen the Hive ascendant realm is Toland," Pluto said, "From what Eris has said, he spoke of terrors no one could possibly imagine. Some you defeat. And some you become."

He glanced towards the Hunter who was still trying to get over the events that had only recently transpired.

Finally, Thunder stood, wiping his face one last time before replacing his helm and throwing his hood back into place, "Let's stick with the first one. I've got a bone to pick with Oryx. He's taken something from me now too."

"Thunder..." I growled, "Don't get reckless. Remember what happened last time you let a loss get to you?"

"Oh I remember." he replied, "I'll be fine. The good part of her, the one that won my heart? She lives on in this Ghost."

I hadn't noticed it but Nylia's Ghost was now clipped to his belt.

"She deserves to see the Taken King fall. Not the monster obsessed with killing me, but the Titan that I once knew so well that I dismissed my own family just to be with."

He stepped through the rupture without waiting up. We went after him.


	47. Chapter 46

When we got out of the rupture I got the distinct feeling we were as close to the Darkness as we could be. Oryx was nearby. Thunder was up ahead of us but only by a little bit. When we caught up to him he was sitting on the edge of a large trench. He wasn't moving and his breathing had slowed.

"Thunder." I called.

He shook his head as if waking up, "Yo."

"You good?"

He looked to the dead ghost shell hanging from his belt, "Yeah. I'll be alright."

"Were you just sleeping?" I asked as Luisa and the others proceeded ahead.

"Nope. Meditating actually. I have a new goal now."

I'd ask him about it later. We picked our way along the trench trying to find a way across. An outcropping across the way looked like a good place to head for. Except that it was crawling with Hive. The door behind them opened. I saw two statues on either side and the Hive guarding it retreated inside. No. They were inviting us inside. I found that out when Oryx boomed at us again

"COME FOR ME, WARRIORS OF LIGHT! I WILL FINISH WHAT CROTA BEGAN!"

A bridge formed across the trench allowing us to cross. We made our way across.

"You know something?" Thunder said, "The Hive are really full of themselves."

"You mean the statues?" I asked.

"Yeah! Is Oryx really such a narcissist that he erects three statues to himself?"

I doubted even he was like that. Not humble but not that cocky either. I sent my Ghost to the one on the left.

"There's no sign that a carving tool was used to make this. It was created by a Hive Spell. I think this one is supposed to be Crota." it told us.

"And this one?" Thunder asked having his scan the second, this one to the right of the door.

"There are no markings I recognize on this one, nothing in the World's Grave either but the name is Nokris..."

"Nokris?" Pluto commented and turned away from us. He drew a book from his bag and quietly flipped through the pages for a minute, "Nothing in the Book of Sorrows on him either."

"Book of Sorrows?" Wolf called out

"Yes. A tome of knowledge apparently written by Oryx."

"How'd you get your hands on it?"

"Not all of it. A few pages here and there. The book is hardly complete."

"How long is it?"

"So far? Roughly 10 pages give or take. The pages are scattered across the dreadnaught frozen in fragments."

"Like these?" Luisa asked pointing at one

"Exactly like those, yes."

The elder Warlock walked over and picked it up out of the ground. As if on contact it morphed into a piece of Hive Papyrus scribbled with Hive Runes. He stashed it in his bag carefully.

We stepped into the door and found the last statue. It's head bore a very familiar shape as was the symbol on its center. Luisa's Ghost scanned it.

"It's Oryx. This statue, this place, everything here was made before the Earth was formed."

"Damn." Thunder swore, "Oryx is old as dirt... Well actually he's older than that if what you say is true."

"I wonder how many world's he's Taken..." Pluto added

"I don't." Wolf retorted, "All I want is him dead."

We stepped around the statue. The door sealed and darkness surrounded us. There was a jet of white light on the ground that made me jump when I got close. It shot along the ground and splashed against a wall that burned with a Rune. Long Thought. Oryx. The wall split apart and we stepped inside. The room before us was huge with a view of Saturn and a balcony. Obviously this place had some sort of atmosphere unless the Hive didn't need any sort of help breathing out here. Then again the Hive were weird like that. Ahead of us was an alter and behind it was the Taken King himself. He was tall, easily nine or ten feet tall. He had wings like a dragon and three red eyes. His robes were a deep red like old blood. His head was wide like a hammerhead shark. He did not walk, he floated about carried by his mighty wings. In his hands was a large Hive blade, bigger than Crota's and coursing with darkness. I swore I could hear the souls of the lives it had ended screaming to be released. I felt Raze Lighter shivering on my back and Tlaloc seemed nervous in my grip. Black Spindle didn't seem impressed at all. Dagger jerked weapons up. Oryx did not move when we charged our weapons ready for a fight. It was a tense minute or maybe even less before he straightened his back and lifted his sword out of the ground to his right.

"At last..." he growled and faced us, "I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!"

Oryx made a sign with his hands, his sword floated above his head and I felt something. I grabbed at the Void. Nothing happened. Next thing I tried was a shot from Black Spindle. It was hard to focus when it felt like my Light was being stolen. I squeezed off a shot and Oryx lost focus. The spell spoke a name before it died.

"Grasp of the King." I said.

"DON'T LET HIM DO THAT SHIT!" Wolf cursed as a group of Taken appeared, "He just threw all of my Supers on cooldown."

Oryx laughed at us, raising a hand and firing blasts of Taken energy at us. The five of us scattered all firing at him from cover. If it did anything it annoyed him a little but he teleported away leaving a contingent of Taken in his wake. We dealt with them quickly.

"Where'd he go?" I shouted.

"JAYDEN!" Luisa called.

I didn't have time to react. Oryx grabbed me by my head, hoisted me into the air and ran his sword through me. What the fuck was with me getting impaled all the time?! To this day that question has yet to be answered. Blood shot forward drenching the ground in front of me. Oryx ripped his sword free and threw me aside. I sailed clear across the room slamming into a pillar and landing face down in the dirt. When I rezed next it was maybe a minute later. Wolf yanked me to my feet.

"Keep your eyes open!" he warned.

I brought Tlaloc up scanning my surroundings. The Taken kept coming keeping at least three of us busy. Oryx appeared, this time behind Luisa. I fired first before he could grab her. The Hunter shadestepped forward, whipped around and brought Hawkmoon up, firing the weapon until Oryx retreated. I heard chanting. Once again my Light felt stretched.

"Oh no you don't!" Thunder snapped firing both Ace and Last Word at him in rapid succession. The beast flinched and roared.

I brought up Tlaloc again unloading on him until he retreated again.

"Your Traveler's light cannot reach you here." Oryx told us.

I heard the beating of wings in the wind and my eyes flew up. Oryx dropped like a stone toward me. Wolf moved in with Twilight Garrison summoning the Void as best he could. He threw down a bubble. There was a bang! I looked away as light flashed white. When my vision cleared, I saw Oryx's sword laying against Wolf's bubble. Ward of Dawn was spider-webbed with cracks and just barely being held together.

Wolf growled, "Is that all you've got?"

Oryx raised his weapon and struck the Ward shattering it. Wolf was blasted back by the energy expended. I grabbed him and blinked out before Oryx could strike again. His attack immediately brought the heat from Pluto Luisa and Thunder. Oryx again retreated disappearing into the void.

"I will take your world as you have taken Crota!"

"Do it, fucker!" Thunder taunted, "You won't!"

I sensed retribution coming. Sure enough a moment later Oryx appeared and slammed his blade through Thunder's chest. The god shoved him off the end before stomping on him with his full weight.

"Guardian Down!" my Ghost yelled.

"He had that one coming..." I commented

Oryx teleported again this time appearing in front of Pluto and swinging at him. The elder Warlock brought Dark Drinker to block and the two weapons clashed. One was much stronger and threw the other aside. Pluto tumbled right into Luisa knocking them both over. I blinked and point blanked him with a blast from Tlaloc until the mag ran out, which earned me a swat from a pair of wings before he spun around and slammed a fist into my chest launching me backwards. Wolf ran towards him, Hammer of Sol at his side. He jumped at Oryx with it raised to strike. Oryx wasn't having any of it and let the Titan fall short of him by simply flying a few feet back. When Wolf landed he brought the sword down on top of him.

"Guardian down!"

I got up slowly and drew Black Spindle firing until it clicked and I was completely out of ammo. Oryx got mad. Like super mad afterward. The darkness grabbed at me and pulled me somewhere. When my vision cleared there was a dense fog surrounding me. I could see Oryx floating about the outside chanting Hive spells.

"Your Light will die..." he growled.

He channeled more Taken Magic and summoned a group of Taken Thrall. I made short work of them thanks to Raze. Oryx rushed me. I rushed back and unloaded a Phoenix Uppercut knocking his blade up. Then next thing Oryx saw was my boot to his face. I kicked off of it and brought my blade down catching Oryx in the shoulder. The Taken King roared in pain and slapped me with his free hand. I slammed into a pillar and rolled into the fog. Space warped and I emerged from the mist back in Oryx's alter room. I jumped to my feet, having no time to lose. I made a mad dash for the closest ghost. I slid under a strike from Oryx's sword which skid the top of my helmet and grabbed Thunder's rez. The Hunter moved getting the hell out of there fast and running to Wolf's Ghost. Luisa and Pluto were busying handling a group of Taken Oryx had given them. Oryx dropped down on both of them downing the duo at the same time. I cursed. Normally our fights were one-sided but not in favor of the enemy. When Wolf was rezed and he was mad. He rushed for Oryx but the Taken King spun and slapped him with the flat of his blade chucking him through a column of hadium knocking him unconscious. Thunder seemed to be trying to focus. I covered him before I sensed a large flow of Light coming from him. His fire was cool blue instead of bright orange like normal.

"What the hell...?" I muttered

"I am my weapon. My weapon is I. I am he. We are one!"

His voice sounded distorted, the blue fire grew brighter. His Golden gun was also made of blue fire. Oryx growled and rushed him. Thunder didn't move and instead shot three rounds. The first stopped Oryx's charge clipping him in the chest. The second shot his sword out of his hand and the last hit dead center of his three eyes tossing him back. The Taken King recovered and teleported again as if the round had barely scratched him. As quickly as the fire appeared it vanished. Thunder dropped to a knee.

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"Gunslinger's Trance." he replied, "It'd take me fiveever to explain it."

As if on queue Oryx slammed down on top of both of us. Both of us went down. As I lay there slowly dying again I could hear Oryx laughing at us. Was this real? Was he really too strong for us? Had we finally met our match?

"Don't give up!" I heard a voice shout.

I couldn't move but I knew that voice.

"Raze..." I moaned.

"Get up Jayden! Fight! Win! You have to beat him!"

"Slay the beast, master." Tlaloc cried.

"If you fail now he'll destroy everything." Black Spindle whispered

"On your feet, oh bearer mine, destroy the Taken King with your mighty light!" Claws demanded.

I can't! I thought there was no way I'd be able to that. Even with the strongest Guardian team ever assembled we were no match for him. As my vision went black and the Darkness began to take me a familiar voice called to me.

"I know I didn't raise no quitter." the masculine voice chided.

"Father?" I muttered.

"Jayden Cobalt, get off your ass, now!"

"But father, we can't win! Oryx is too strong!"

"Ha! That pipsqueak? You reforged my blades didn't you?"

"Yes but-" he cut me off

"Then combine their might! Raze, Bolt, and Dark are strong when they're apart. But bring them together and they are unstoppable! Summon forth their Light my son! This is their purpose!"

Raze had said he and his siblings had fought with Willbreaker on many occasions. Every time they had failed because their masters failed to work together. The blades when separated were strong as father said but what if... I had an idea so crazy it just might work. I self rezed and drew Raze Lighter lifting it over my head, blade pointed up.

"Sacred Swords of Light, by name do I summon thee!" I barked

Raze's fire burned brighter than normal. Oryx turned.

"What is this...?" he muttered.

The next thing I knew the other two swords appeared on either side of Raze. Bolt Caster sparked with arc energy and Dark Drinker tore ripples in the void. I crouched as if sheathing my blade like a katana. The other two moved as well to my left side.

"These blades of mine shine fiercely! Their bright glow tells me to destroy you!" I proclaimed

Oryx rolled his eyes and rushed at me Willbreaker poised to strike. I quickly "drew" Raze. At the same time all three weapons moved with blinding speed. A blade of pure Light lashed at Oryx. The Taken King halted as the light ripped through him. The light faded away. It was silent. My Radiance died off too. Oryx fell at my feet in a pool of gore. Before he died though he ripped the Taken magic out of his sword. I wasn't really sure what he was planning until he slapped his chest with it. The spell lifted him into the air as the void warped around him and dragged him in. Just like that Oryx was gone. I dropped onto my back laying there for a moment.

"It's over." I sighed, "It's finally over..."

My eyes went wide for a second. I jumped to my feet and using nothing but sheer force of will dumped whatever Light I still had to start rezing the others. By the time I was done almost all of my light had been expended. Wolf woke from unconsciousness and grabbed Pluto and Luisa while it took almost all of mine to rez Thunder.

"It is finished. The Taken King has been defeated." I told them before I blacked out.


	48. Chapter 47

I'm not sure how long it was before I awoke next, but when I did finally wake up I was back home in my little apartment in the Last City. I sat up and my sore muscles screamed at me to not move. I muscled through it. My head hurt. I wasn't in my full gear, just my pants in fact. I could hear the shower going. Any more attempts to move were halted when my back locked up. I flopped back down groaning in pain. The shower fell silent and the door to the bathroom opened. Luisa came out wrapped in a towel

"Hey." I said

"Morning sleeping beauty." she greeted dropping the towel and quickly throwing on a tank top and shorts.

"How long was I out?"

"Two maybe three days."

My eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

She nodded plopped down onto the bed and cuddled up with me, "I saw your Ghost's footage. What the hell was that attack?"

I proceeded to explain what had transpired before I self-rezed.

"You summoned all of our swords at once? How?"

I shrugged, "If I knew that I'd probably go out and try it again."

"And as your lover and your boss I won't allow it."

I made a pouting face, "But why?"

"Because you just woke up and I doubt you have the energy to do it."

Logic? Did she just use logic against a Warlock? I smiled, "Alright no super sword attacks until we get back to work..."

"Good boy." she kissed my cheek.

"So what happened while I was out?"

"We had to drag your butt back to the tower then I had Wolf's help bringing you home. Other than that we got a huge thanks from the Vanguard."

"That all?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"How's Thunder? I mean he had to kill another Guardian and all..."

"He's..." she trailed off, "Thunder disappeared."

"He didn't go lone wolf again did he?"

"No. Pluto's tracking him but keeping his distance."

"Okay then."

We sat there for quite a while just enjoying each others company. A thought occurred to me, one that hadn't in a very long time. I figured now was as good a time as ever to get it out. But of course...

"Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is um... Is..."

The Hunter looked up at me, "Is what?"

"Is um... Well how do I put this... When a person finds someone that they uh... Really love and you want to um... You know really want to..."

She giggled, "Are you asking if, despite the end of the world being a thing, marriage is still around?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"No. Not in the legal sense at least, but in the sense of two people sticking to each other for a really really long time yeah."

"So, Luisa Dodge..."

She rolled her eyes and cut me off, "Dumbass."

"What?! It's a serious question."

"Yeah. One that you don't need to ask."

"Why not?"

"Cause you already know my answer."

I raised a brow, "I do?"

She kissed me. It would be a few seconds before she broke it off.

"Is that enough of a hint, Warlock?"

"So yes?"

She squeezed me a little bit, "You're a regular Sherlock, Jayden."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you,"

Luisa kissed me again, "I love you too,"

A few minutes of silence followed.

"Jayden..." Luisa sighed looking slyly at me

"Oh I like that look." I replied

Of course as soon as our lips connected I heard a hand rapping on our front door.

"Damn." I swore, "There goes the mood..."

So I got up just barely able to stand and threw on a shirt real quick-like before heading over to answer the door. When I did he ducked underneath it and slipped in passed me. Who was he? A Fallen Kell in Captain's armor.

"Svadis?" I protested and shut the door as the Kell paced nervously back and forth across our living room muttering in Eliksni to himself.

Luisa poked her head out of the bedroom, "Jayden, what's he doing here?!"

"I don't know he just kinda barged in."

The Hunter stepped out and snapped her fingers at him trying to grab his attention.

"Yo, Svadis? You alright?"

The pacing continued but at least he seemed to register that we couldn't speak Eliksni.

"Bad. Very bad. Much worse than bad. Terrible. Disaster. Second Whirlwind. Must not let it happen again. Cannot afford it."

I clapped my hand, "Hey Fallen!"

That got his attention. He glanced up at me and it was only then that I realized he was shaking like a leaf. Luisa reached into a draw on the end table and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that Thunder had left there. Neither of us smoked unless we were really stressed out. She opened the pack and drew one out.

"You smoke?" she asked.

Svadis took it as well as a lighter and lit up. As soon as he took a drag he instantly calmed down and blew a smoke ring.

"Thank you, Hunter. Needed that."

"No offense, Svadis, but what are you doing here?" I asked

"Hate to ask this of you, but require your assistance once again with two things."

"What's up?"

"First is Taken forces on Venus. Too many. Oryx took many of my kin. Twisted them into monsters. Took over much of House Scar's territory. Have been pushed to the brink, hundreds of dead and wounded. Cannot afford this set back. Without your help, House Scar will fall."

"That all?"

"No. Second is solution. I need House Wolves. What little is left of them is attempting to establish themselves on Mars. Cabal are not happy."

"So you don't want them destroyed?"

"Need them convinced actually. Cannot survive this war without House Wolves. Will not bring further death to my house. Taken threat too large for houses to remain divided."

I set my hands to my hip, posing like a certain Mary Sue of a super hero, "This looks like a job for the Kell of Kells!"

Luisa face palmed but Svadis look at me with shock on his face. I doubted the Kell got the joke though.

"You have found him?!" he begged.

"Yeah. He's standing right in front of me and asking me and my girlfriend to go barter with the House of Wolves because the Taken fucked him up."

Svadis laughed, "You are still convinced that I am Kell of Kells?"

"Yes! I'm more than convinced! Svadis you are literally the only Kell that didn't lose himself to madness and greed."

"Word reached me that your Titan slew Skolas. Is this true?"

"Gods that was..." I looked to Luisa, "Six to seven months ago?"

"Something like that." she told me.

"Regardless, I have told you I am not Kell of Kells. I cannot unite the houses. Not strong enough. Great machine would never marvel before me. Would never crown me Kell of Kells as House Rain prophecy states."

"Before him all banners will either kneel or fall. And the Great Machine will marvel at him and come to crown him. And all will kneel before the Kell of Kells." I know it's nerdy of me but yes I memorized The House of Rain's final prophecy.

Svadis stared at me for a moment.

"Regardless." he said after a moment, "I still require your help. House Scar cannot stand against House Wolves if agreement is not reached. Have their comn frequency, contact Archon, arrange meeting on my behalf. Must focus on rallying House Scar against Taken."

"What about the House of Winter?" Luisa said

"House Winter scattered by Taken. Either under Oryx's control or lost to Time by retreating into the Vault of Glass."

"So they're a non-factor...what about the other houses?"

"House Exile dealing with Hive on Luna. Remnants of Crota's brood. House Devil not trustworthy. House Kings unknown. Have not seen them in very long time. Was once very close to Kell of Kings."

"House Wolves are only option. Despite having been attacked by my house, the reef, and you they still remain strong. Scattered, they are, to the dunes of Mars. You must rally them. Bring their forces to Venus."

"What are you planning?"

"Will retake what is mine. Will retake lost territory on Venus."

"Under the banner of Scar the other houses will bow, eh?" Luisa commented.

"No. Just want our territory back. Have lost so much. Will NOT lose my house to anyone, especially not the Taken King!"

"Then count us in."

Luisa made a face, "What?! We're going to help unite the Fallen?"

"Lu think about what'll happen if we don't. We'll lose Venus to the Taken. The House of Scar, all those Eliksni, we fought so hard to keep alive, will die."

"I know but..." she trailed off.

"Humanity has nothing to fear from us." Svadis assured, "If I do this, Guardian, if all house fall under Scar Banner we will leave your other worlds. Will negotiate with Vanguard for permission to live on Venus."

"Now does that sound so bad?" I asked her.

"So long as they don't use the Vault..."

Svadis laughed wholeheartedly, "As your other Hunter once put it." he cleared his throat, "Fuck that. Vault of Glass will be forbidden under my rule. For good reasons."

"Hey if you tell the Vanguard that I don't think they'll have a problem with it. Provided they trust you of course."

"Anyways!"

The two turned to me.

I started palming the back of my hand, "Details, plans, facts, important stuff, go."

"Contact Wolf Archon Priest. Meet with him on Mars and tell him I sent you. He is much like I am, still strongly believes in the old ways. He will listen provided you do not attack him or his followers."

"So in other words the others aren't coming with us." Luisa told me.

"Thunder's off mourning Pluto's tracking him so he doesn't do anything stupid and Wolf is too busy running the Firebreak order and trying to sort shit out with the Reef. Why the Vanguard tasked him with that I have no idea." I told her, "Even if they weren't preoccupied, fuck no!"

"Alright then."

Svadis stepped towards the door, "I trust you to do this and report to me when it is done. Know that on faith, House Wolves will do almost anything."

Our ships exited warp space descending to Mars.

"I can not believe what we're about to do." Luisa stated via comns.

"Neither can I, but we have to do this."

I paced back and forth across my ship before finally sitting back down.

"Ghost. Open the channel."

"Channel is open."

"Archon, Dagger 2."

I got Eliksni chatter in response.

"In English please..."

"How in the Great Machine did you get this channel frequency, Guardian?"

"From Svadis, Kell of the Scar."

He growled at me, "What do you want? Come to announce your death wish?"

"Negative, we've come for a meeting. Due to a situation on Venus, Svadis cannot be here. He has sent us in his stead."

There was a pause, "You are the ones that killed Skolas, correct?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"We had a hand in it..." I could feel Luisa glaring at me as we reentered the Martian atmosphere.

"Then whatever burtality you used remains on your ship. No tricks. No Light. Just a meeting."

Was he afraid of us? "Very well."

"Meet us in the dunes outside of the Sandeaters base. You may come armed in case the Cabal decide to strike. But turn your weapons on us and we will kill you."

"Understood."

We set down, mounted our Sparrows and raced that way dodging around a patrol of Cabal troops. It would be a little while before we made it there. Standing atop the dune was the Wolf Archon and a small squad of Wolves. Luisa and I made our up towards them. I had Raze with me but that was all. I saw Luisa holding Bolt but I figured she also had Hawkmoon stashed somewhere on her. I didn't blame her. Just in case Raze somehow failed me I had Ironwreath hidden on my hip. We stood a little ways away from them. I wasn't sure how exactly Eliksni negotiations went but...

"Um. Greetings, Wolf Priest."

He seemed to just growl at me.

Luisa and I exchanged a look before I took a few steps towards them, "Alright then...straight to business."

"We know why you are here, warrior of light. What we do not know is what House Scar is willing to offer us?"

Damn it! I forgot what to ask Svadis what he was willing to give them!

"Territory." Luisa quickly said.

The Archon's head tilted.

"Not just territory." I added playing off of that, "A home."

His four arms crossed, "And how, pray tell, is he able to do that?"

"Well..." I smiled, not that they could see under my helmet, "He is the Kell of Kells."

I watched a pair of Wolf Vandals raise their wire rifles at me, growling as they did. The Archon silenced them with a wave of his hand though.

"Kell of Kells?" The Archon seemed like he was trying to contain himself, "Svadis of the Scar is claiming the mantle that our very own Kell failed to take? HA! So is the Vanguard coming after him?"

"No. Svadis himself doesn't believe he is. However much of his house does."

"Your beliefs and what is actually true are two completely different things..."

"Whatever the case might be, will you accept his offer?"

"And live under Scar banner? Nonsense!"

I shrugged, "Alright then... I guess there's no reason for us to try to convince you then."

I turned, having already sensed the Darkness upon us. Oryx might be dead in our world but he could still safely command the Taken from his throne world which only reminded me that our battle with Oryx was not over yet.

I motioned to Luisa very subtly as I walked back towards my Sparrow, "C'mon hun, let's get back to the Tower."

The Darkness weighed down on us and I guessed the Wolves noticed it too. Instinctively I drew my sword.

"Aw shit..." Luisa cursed.

The Archon shouted orders to his Vandals attempting to keep them in line. I turned to them.

"If you value your lives get ready for a fight!" I yelled.

"What right have you to command-" The Archon was cut short

The void ripped open and the Taken crawled out of it attacking all of us. The first Taken to appear was a Vandal, wearing a cape belonging to the House of Winter. It raised a wire rifle and took a pot shot, catching one of the Archon's escorts right in the head. I blinked towards it, running him through and then tearing him off of my sword. Luisa whipped out Hawkmoon and fired it as more of them appeared. Her weapon tore them apart. The Archon was fierce, drawing a scorch cannon, and fighting back. Their skiff opened its bays and a whole platoon of Wolves descended from above.

"These twisted creatures!" he shouted, "They soil our name, destroy them!"

A wire rifle shell clipped me in the shoulder from behind.

"NOT THE GUARDIANS, YOU DOLT!" the Archon shouted, "DESTROY THE THINGS THEY'RE FIGHTING!"

So alongside the House of Wolves, and I cannot believe I just wrote that out, we fought the Taken off. Nearly an hour later the last Taken fell. They had been defeated for now...

"What were those things?" one of the few survivors in the squad asked.

I looked back at him, so many of the Wolves in this squad had either died or been Taken. I sighed looking at my feet, even in the wake of Dagger defeating Oryx, the Taken still remained.

"They are the Taken." I told him setting Raze Lighter on my back, "Commanded by the one that brought about an end to your old life."

He looked at his feet, an upper hand placed to his forehead, "You mean him? The Taken King?"

"The very same."

"My gods."

Whatever morale he had left was lost. Even the Archon seemed defeated having heard this.

Luisa stepped up, "Yeah that's right, Wolves!"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oryx is still around! His Taken are all over the system terrorizing anything sentient enough to know fear!" she went on, "He has come for you all. And if he doesn't kill you first he will twist you into the very thing you just fought!"

I sensed their feelings. Anyone could've felt the despair hanging heavy in the air.

"But Svadis, Kell of Scar has fought them same as you have. His ranks are being decimated on Venus. Without your help all of House Scar will suffer the same fate. And when they fall, House Wolves will fall next. House Devils and House Exile have all been destroyed by them with ease I might add."

Okay that was a lie but I could play on that.

"Come to Venus." I said, "House Scar will endure with your help, as will all Eliksni kind! House Wolves, we ask you for your help. Help Scar endure. And in turn we will rebuild your house to strength."

"These Taken are much more of a threat than the other houses..." the Archon said turning to his troops and yelled something in Eliksni. His troops raised their weapons.

"For the son of Chelchis, we will fight."

Son of Chelchis? I'd have to get with our Kell friend on that one.

"Then to the Ishtar Sink you must go. Find the Scarred Den. Help Svadis fight the Taken."

"Very well. Further details will be discussed by myself and Svadis. We will hold our ground. For too long the Fallen have been divided. The time has come for all houses to become one! As much as it pains me to be fighting under another banner, it is our only hope for survival."

"House Wolves is strong." that same Vandal said, "With House Scar at our side there is nothing we cannot do!"

"Then join them!"

"We shall! You have our allegiance."

Luisa and I bid them farewell.

"Well that could've gone better." she commented when we returned to our ships.

"The House of Wolves isn't enough." I told her, "Svadis will need all of the Eliksni if they want to survive."

"Jayden..."

"Next stop is Luna. We need to speak with the House of Exiles and then the House of Devils and Kings. If we convince them to join Svadis as we did the House of Wolves, they might be able to hold on."

"Until what?"

"Until we figure out how to get in to Oryx's Throne World and end him for good."


	49. Chapter 48

Yeah, Svadis was a tad surprised when the skies of Venus suddenly filled with not just Wolf banners. In the air sat skiffs from all houses. House Devils brought Walkers and equipment, House King brought tacticians, House Exile brought scouts and House Wolves brought muscles. There were hundreds of them. No thousands of them! I'd never seen so many Eliksni in one place. Things were tense at first namely due to a few instances with us. By us I mean with Luisa and I. Granted I'm glad Wolf and the others weren't here provided they were there during Twilight Gap and Six Fronts. A few of them... Yeah they were. How do I know? At one point, every last bolt pistol, wire rifle, and scorch cannon was aimed at Luisa who lifted her hands. I raised mine too seeing as I was standing maybe a few feet from her. I guess since we only spoke to their leadership, I shouldn't have been surprised that the masses had no clue why they were here nor why two Guardians had shown up for seemingly no reason. I leaned over a little bit whispering to the Hunter at my side

"Were you at Six Fronts by chance?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Twilight Gap?"

"Yep."

"Fuck..."

A commotion came from nearby and the ranks in front of us parted. A Kell stood before us. He was really stressed out too. I guess that was a given after having to suddenly don the mantle of Kell of Kells after all.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He snapped, "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS, IMMEDIATELY!"

The Eliksni obeyed.

Svadis turned to us, "Apologize, Guardians. Most members of Eliksni houses have only ever heard rumor of you."

I made a face under my helm, not that he could see it…

"Come come, we've much to discuss."

We followed him through the crowd and ended up in the Scar's Den. This place was more like a base than a den now that their ranks had swelled. Fallen ran around everywhere doing all kinds of stuff in preparation for something big. We boarded a Scar Skiff.

"Need you to raise Vanguard."

I saw this coming but even so was not looking forward to it.

Luisa and I exchanged a look.

"They're going to find out eventually..." she told me.

I sighed and summoned my Ghost, "Get me Commander Zavala."

"Channel open."

The Titan spoke first, "Guardian? What are you doing on Venus…?"

"Uh, how do I put this..."

"Need your approval!" Svadis quickly butted in.

"IS THAT A FALLEN?!"

"Yes." I told him but he cut me off before I could continue

"Standby, we're locking down your signal!"

"Commander that isn't..."

"Ishtar Sink! Alright we're coming, just stay alive."

"ZAVALA! CALM YOUR TITS!" Luisa snapped at him, "We're fine."

"Are you sure? I'm getting readings from ever Fallen channel we've ever come across...and there are thousands of them."

"We know. We know. We gathered them here."

That pissed him off...

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

I sighed and explained things as best I could.

"So you went from Olympus Mons to the Ishtar Sink and gathered the largest contingent of Fallen you possibly could on Venus and you want the Vanguard to approve of their right to live on Venus? Need I remind you what is on Venus?!"

"Zavala." Svadis stated, "As Kell of Kells, Vault of Glass is forbidden place. Would hate to lose my kin to the Vex."

"You need to not speak, Fallen."

I could tell Luisa was fuming, "Listen, sir. Remember the Hive that attacked us last year? The Fallen Captain you saw rescuing people from them? That's the one you're talking too."

"And he is also the same one that broke into the tower for reasons we still don't know."

I looked to Svadis, "Why were you there exactly?"

"Was checking up on you. Saw ritual. Felt the darkness. Was infused just as you were."

"Oh and now he's Ascendant too! How else could this possibly get worse?" Zavala brooded.

"Have proposition for you." Svadis said.

"No."

"Will not even hear me out?"

There was a long and uncomfortable pause. I thought I heard other voices in the background but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Fine. I'll hear it."

"Eliksni under one banner after much time apart. Differences long disputed buried for now. Allegiances are temporary. Will offer one last truce to Vanguard. Allow us the right to defend for you. Asking for rights to defend Rasputin's bunker, the Vault of Glass, and entrance to Black Garden from Taken."

"And how do we know you won't turn on us?"

"Have defended your city once before. Would do it again and again and 1000 times more if I must. Harbor no hate towards humanity. Know that Great Machine was killed during Collapse. Have no interest in reclaiming it. What good is a machine to us that does not work? Have enough broken machines already."

"And what do you gain out of this?"

"Wish to peacefully live here on Venus when Oryx is destroyed."

"Oryx? He's already dead."

Svadis laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you learned nothing from Crota? Dead in material world, and yet not. Oryx has retreated to throne world."

"That explains why the Taken are still running a muck..."

"Will keep assets for Vanguard safe while you learn how to enter Oryx's Throne World. Once he is destroyed, we will return to Venus, leaving you to your devices..."

"Can we trust them?"

That was Ikora.

"Dunno. Hard to say, especially with the Fallen and their history with the City."

We must've called while they were meeting, because the new voice was Cayde's.

"We'll call back..."

My Ghost flinched, "Signal's gone."

I sat down, "Well that was a shit show..."

"Do you think offer will be accepted?" Svadis asked me.

"Zavala seemed against it. Ikora's indifferent and Cayde? Well he's our wild card here..."

"How so?"

"Cayde's a bit of a renegade. Doesn't like doing things by the book if the book takes too long to get something simple done."

So there we were waiting for the Vanguard to decide to either let the Eliksni do their own thing or just straight up destroy Venus, which they could probably do.

"So how about them Iron Wolves..." I said awkwardly swaying back and forth.

Svadis began pacing.

"Dagger." the comns sounded. That was Zavala, and he sounded uneasy.

"Go ahead." Luisa said.

"The decision has been made. Unless the Eliksni have Guardian boots on the ground, we will not allow them to spread like this."

"This is understandable." Svadis said, "Will agree to these terms."

"However, we will not allow them near the city. We still don't trust them enough yet..."

Svadis laughed, "Have no reason to go near you city, commander. Will not send anything that way unless assistance is required to defend a point of interest or Rasputin."

"Very well. We're agreed. Zavala out."

I looked to Svadis who was looking at his feet.

"You okay big guy?" I asked.

He disembarked the Skiff, the two of us followed him as he made his way outside.

"Hey Svadis…" I called as we caught up to him, "Is everything alright?"

His large head tilted to the sky, "So much change since we met. Am having difficulty taking it all in..."

"You want us to leave?"

"No. You two may stay if you wish."

Of course we stayed. What kind of person would be there for his friends? Even if three years ago they had been your enemy sort of. We stood with him for what felt like hours when it was maybe a few minutes or so.

"Cannot believe Vanguard accepted terms. Cannot believe Eliksni united. And under my banner of all things." he sat, still looking up at the blue-green sky of Venus before he sighed, "Father would be proud of me."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." I said, "The Wolf Archon called you 'Son of Chelchis' when we met with him. Is that true?"

Svadis' head lowered, he motioned us to sit. We did. The Kell turned to us.

"Closely guarded secret, but one the need not be kept any longer. Very few knew. Even fewer still live that remember. Wolf Archon knew as did a few other Kells and even Variks of House Judgment. It is true. I am the Son of Chelchis."

"Dude!" I replied awed, "That would make you..."

"Old." Luisa said, "Like super old. Like older than the last movie I made old."

Svadis chuckled softly, "Yes. Have lost track of how many cycles it has been since Whirlwind."

"How'd you stay so fit? I mean if you're that old shouldn't you be dead?"

"Should be. Am not due to...complications."

"Complications?"

"Was offered by father to Great Machine. According to mother, gods rest her soul, was endowed with Traveler's light. Do not remember why. Do not really care to know. Do know that it made me ageless. Know it taught me a little bit about how manipulate the Light."

A light wielding Eliksni Kell? There was something you didn't see every day...oh and on top of that he's also technically an Ascendant Hive by being there when Dagger was soulbound to Crota's essence.

"So your light?" Luisa asked, "What can you do with it?"

"Can touch Void. Do very minor things with it."

"Like?"

He stood waved his hands signing in a very familiar fashion before he thrust all four of his mighty arms out at his sides. The Void formed around him. That was a dead give away as to what he was. Luisa jumped to her feet.

"That's a Ward of Dawn!" she snapped, "He's a..."

"A Defender Titan." I gasped.

A moment later though, as fast as the Ward appeared, it vanished. Svadis dropped to a knee. I ran over to him taking his weight.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Still not very good at casting that shield. Do not typically use my Light as you do, Guardians."

"What else can you do?"

I helped him stand back up and he signed his hands again, though this time slightly different from before. He then threw one into the air. A ball of fire formed up there coating that melted around him coating him in light. Radiance!

"So Ward of Dawn, and Radiance?"

Radiance died away as fast as it appeared. Svadis seemed less winded this time.

"Do you know if you're Fireborn?"

He tilted his head, "Fireborn?"

Right...his kind probably knew Guardian classes by different names way back then.

"Meaning you can use the fire thing to bring yourself back from the dead."

He shook his head, "Have no interesting in trying either. Like being alive."

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Any more abilities?" Luisa asked.

I admit I was curious too. He'd done a Titan Super and a Warlock Super...could he do a Hunter Super too?

Svadis took a breath signing his hands one final time. He crouched in a very familiar stance. I felt Luisa smile. Arc energy coated Svadis and in his hand sat the mighty Arc Blade. I imagined that doing three Supers within a few minutes put an immense strain on him. Like the other two before it, Arc Blade expired way earlier that in should have.

"So you're a Hunter, a Warlock, and a Titan?" Luisa said crossing her arms.

The Kell shrugged, "Sure?"

I shook my head, "Well that means you can learn a lot from us."

"How so?"

"Well I don't want to brag or anything, but I am a Radiance expert. Luisa? She's one of the top rated Bladedancers in Crucible." I told him, "We've been using two of your supers for years now."

Svadis seemed to smile a creepy looking as that was.

"Very well."

I imagined Pluto asking 'why did I take this noob as my apprentice?' when he first met me. Now I found myself asking the same question as Luisa and I alternated between showing Svadis how to properly wield his Light. Because he wasn't Fireborn, I couldn't teach him how to self-rez, and due to his sheer size, Luisa was unable to teach him how to use Shadowjack. However I was able to teach the Song of Flame and Luisa showed him Showstopper. Of course when it came to probably his best team based Super, Ward of Dawn, neither of us were Titans so we couldn't exactly show him anything. That would be a job for Wolf, hopefully soon because I had a feeling we would be needing Svadis' help. I wasn't sure exactly what for though, but regardless a Hybrid Guardian that can use a Super from each class would surely be useful right?


	50. Chapter 49

With Svadis and the Eliksni handling the Taken across the system, the Vanguard had time to focus solely on the Dreadnaught and finding out how to enter Oryx's Throne World. Of course Pluto and I were up to our necks in research during our time off. When we weren't doing research though we were off on various mission all over the Dreadnaught. Sadly Luisa and I were tasked with setting up Patrol beacons to allow us exactly what it sounded like. Pluto stayed back continuing his research.

"Man I didn't think we were going to end up doing a patrol of all things here..." Luisa commented as we sat down for a break.

"Well at least this place is hotter than the Cosmo..." I replied

"That's fairly true..."

We sat in silence for a moment. This was the first time we'd actually been able to take a breather without being shot at.

"So you know what I've been thinking?" I said after a minute

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be awesome if this place was completely under the Vanguard's control?"

"If we patrol the place it sort of is, Jay."

"No I mean like the Vanguard flies this thing around. Like a flag ship we decided to steal from the Hive just because we could."

I could sense her rolling her eyes, "You're living in a fantasy if you think we could actually pilot the Dreadnaught."

"We piloted a Fallen Ketch didn't we?"

"No we crashed a Fallen Ketch..."

"Because Thunder accidentally shot the engines..."

"Jayden..."

"Just think about how cool that would be?"

She paused "You aren't wrong."

The comns went off, cutting our conversation short.

"Dagger Patrol, Tower."

I keyed back, "Go."

"You're being activated. Mark position and get back to the Mausoleum and meet up with the rest of your team. Details will follow."

We both stood. Luisa stretched, "There goes our down time."

Together the two of us made our way back keeping an eye out for the rest of the team. It was weird though. We weren't working with the rest of Dagger. Instead two Hunters met us. They wore matching armor with the exception of a small detail on their hands. Each had a beetle on either his left or right hand depending on which one we were talking about. I'd only met these two one other time, and it had certainly been a while since we'd run into each other. Luisa seemed to smile when we met up.

"Ah." One of the twins greeted, "The Slayers of Oryx. It will be a pleasure working with you."

These two were the reason Luisa was the third top rated Bladedancer in the Crucible. They were Roland and Jonah Ibn-La'Ahad, better known as the Kephri brothers, and they were tied for the number one slot as Bladedancers in the Crucible. Working with them would certainly be a treat.

"Same here." Luisa said, "It's been a while, masters."

Masters? I'd have to ask her about that later...

"Quite." Jonah commented, you could tell who was whom because Jonah was left handed. His Kephri beetle resided on his left hand while Roland's was on his right, "Not since our last encounter in the Crucible have we seen each other."

I nodded before Roland keyed the comns, "Cayde, we've rendezvoused with Fireteam Dagger. Now what?"

I hopped onto their Channel, "This is Dagger checking in."

"Good check." Cayde replied, "And a funny story for you, remember the Centurion Oryx 'took' right after you landed on the Dreadnaught? Then the Centurion and Taken Ogre tried to stop you from killing the King?" -he paused then laughed a little, "Didn't work..."

"Yeah..." I paused remembering those two weren't the only Taken champions that tried stopping us. I saw the twins look down, I guess they knew.

"What of it, Cayde?" Luisa asked.

"So the Centurions bond brothers are pretty angry they lost their commander, they're leading a team to blow the Dreadnaught's core. The core goes, half the system goes with it. You four are going to make sure that doesn't happen."

I got mad but for a petty reason, "They had better not blow this place up! I still have to figure out where the bridge is..."

Cayde laughed at me, I supposed he got the idea.

We made our way to the crashed Cabal ship, the four of us assumed the ship would hold intel as to where they were going. When the brother's saw it though Roland spoke up.

"Cayde. Why do you think they crashed their ship into the Dreadnaught, those are extreme tactics for the Cabal." he asked

"The Vanguard intercepted a signal, a message from the Cabal from way outside the Solar system. A direct order to crash the ship, use it as a beach head, and take out the king."

Jonah nodded, "Now that's loyalty."

"Quite. And I thought we were loyal subjects to our Lord Kephri."

Oh right. Did I mention these two were Pagan and followed the Egyptian God, Kephri to a fault? Because they did. Hell they actually believe their armor was made by the Dawnbringer himself. I hadn't really gotten to see their true abilities up until now. The bay door to the Cabal ship opened up and a squad of the monsters burst forward guns blazing. Luisa Shadestepped to cover. I blinked out of the way as a Colossus looked my way, minigun spitting rounds at me. I peered around the rock I was hiding behind. The Kephri brothers had vanished.

"Do it." I heard the comns state.

The Colossus stumbled, dropping to a knee as his leg was sliced along the calf. I saw Roland wrap his arm around the Colossus' neck, drop him onto his back and blink strike it hard enough to where it caved in the floor around him. There was no corpse left. The rest of the Cabal turned to him and were straight up vaporized when Jonah appeared out of no where spinning with Arc blade drawn. I'd seen Luisa use Arc Blade before but what the actual fuck! In what looked like one swift motion, Jonah destroyed every last Cabal soldier that had followed the Colossus out to meet us.

"Wow." Luisa commented, "Master Jonah's faster than I remember...and Master Roland is just as crafty."

I slowly nodded my head, "Remind me to ask you about that..."

"I've got tracking on the Bond brothers. They're the ones leading the assault on the core." Roland told us, "Marking their coordinates now."

"We should probably head that way..." I commented slowly making my way through the carnage and inside the ship.

As we made our way inside we met the Cabal once more, and swiftly cut through them. Well more like Luisa and I watched as Jonah and Roland tore them apart with nothing but knives and I think one of them had a Scout rifle? Luisa jarred me from thought when a Centurion tried to slap me with the butt of his slug rifle. I dodged passed it and slammed him with a Scorch Melee which lit him on fire. In his panic I brought Tlaloc up and shot him in the back, taking him down. We made our way along the ramps searching for the brothers. A few moments went by in silence. I got a good look finally at their weapons. Aside from a Scout Rifle and a Hand Cannon the only weapons those two had were knives and lots of them. I tilted my head curious.

"I've never seen those weapons before." I told them pointing at their only guns.

"Ah yes." Jonah said, "I am using a hand gun known as Fatebringer. Forged by our Dawnbringer in the heart of a furious storm."

"And I have the Vision of Confluence, a rifle made in the heart of the sun by our mighty Kephri." Roland told me, "They are both elegant weapons, my friend."

The bay door across from us hissed open. My eyes went wide. The four of us took cover.

"Heads up!" Roland snapped, "They brought a Tank to a knife fight."

"A tank?!" Jonah commented, "Why would you bring a tank into space?!"

So there we were, and yes we took out a tank with nothing but small rifles and knives. I drew Black Spindle and unloaded her until she ran completely dry, tearing off two of the tanks' jet engines. Luisa shot three Shadow Shots at it which earned her a glance from Roland, he seemed to nod slightly before he vanished using cloak. I didn't see Jonah until the foot soldiers started being torn apart by absolutely nothing. Roland and Jonah focused the foot soldiers while Luisa and I focused on the Tank. After a while the tank fell, but not before nearly blasting me to pieces. Thank the gods the shot sailed wide and smashed into the wall. Whatever Cabal ships were made out of must've been tough because despite being blasted with a rocket the wall only had a black scorch mark.

"Damn it." Jonah cursed, "The bridge is empty. Roland, your intel was bad, the brothers aren't here."

"Head for the bridge, we can reacquire them there." Roland replied

I followed after them, I was slower than they were and Luisa wasn't exactly making it any easier to keep up.

"Cayde?" I asked, "How dangerous are these two guys?"

"I can't tell you the number of scouts I've lost to these "brothers" they need to be stopped. Go careful you four."

When we finally made it to the bridge all we saw was more fighting. Jonah and Roland stopped to watch, as if waiting for a chance to jump in. I made a face, fighting those guys wasn't necessary because clearly our targets weren't here.

"Cayde," Jonah said, "We're on the bridge."

"How's it looking?"

"Taken and Cabal fighting for the bridge. Wherever the brothers are, they aren't here."

"Copy all."

Roland and Jonah exchanged a glance leaving me and Luisa to only guess what they were thinking. I turned to the Hunter next to me.

"Masters eh?" I commented

"Yep. Those two taught me everything I know about using the Arc Blade."

"Including that inviso-stab trick?"

I felt her roll her eyes, "It's called Shadowjacked, I thought I told you that."

I gave her a quick side hug, "You know I'm only messing with you right?"

She giggled, "We can talk more about this later, C'mon let's get moving."

We made our way out, heading back onto the Dreadnaught. A squad of Cabal must've heard we were coming. That or they were part of the strike team led by the brothers. Either way, an enemy is an enemy is an enemy, we sliced through them.

"These guys are really trying their hardest." I commented noticing that even though I'd shot him with almost a whole clip from Tlaloc, a Colossus just wouldn't go down. Luisa ended up shooting him directly with a Shadowshot which blasted him to ashes.

"All this effort for one guy..." Jonah commented, "A shame really..."

"You know?" Cayde commented, "If the brothers don't know their commander is dead this could be some kind of bargaining chip. That's the power of the brotherhood bond." he paused then gave an almost nostalgic sigh, "Kinda reminds me of me and Zavala. With less yelling of course."

We pressed on, pushing all the way to the core of the dreadnaught. The four of us entered the room looking around for any threats. We found the strike team, most of them dead in the hallway behind us. Ahead of us sat the Dreadnaught's core, which looked very similar to the lamps from the Hellhall that led to Crota's throne world. Thank the gods I was never going back to that place ever again.

"Something's wrong with this picture," Roland said turning to the rest of us, "You get three guesses..."

I looked it over, "I didn't think they'd leave the core intact..."

After taking a step towards it my foot caught something. A wire pulled tight catching my ankle. I didn't trip, though seeing as I noticed it before stepping fully. My eyes traced the wire and the first thing I saw was a charge placed on the side.

"Oh bombs..." I said shaking my head, feeling stupid, "It's covered in bombs..."

"Bingo." Jonah said looking around, "There are munitions hooked up to each structural weakness on the core..."

I felt the ground underfoot rumbling. I'd seen some big Colossi before, but seeing Valus Mau'ual and Valus Tlu'urn? No question, were it not for the fact that I hadn't eaten much I'd have probably wished for brown pants.

"I think we got their attention..." I commented. Mau'ual rushed us carrying a large blade...sort of. It was more attached to his hand. He also had a thruster pack and apparently the ability to make sunspots like Wolf could when he uses Hammer of Sol. I Blinked out of the way easily avoiding the attack. Of course I didn't just avoid it, I countered it by reappearing behind him, and blasting him with a Nova Bomb. Unfortunately all that did was just piss him off. He whipped around faster than I would've thought possible and bull rushed me. I blinked again this time landing in a lowered section of the core room. I wasn't going to be the one that accidentally blows up the core. The others were having a field day poking at Tlu'urn with small arms and throwing knives. Yeah the Kephri brothers may have been Bladedancers but all they ever used besides those two guns were bladed weaponry. I swore I'd seen their fighting style before, probably in some game or something like that. I snapped back when Mau'ual was practically on top of me. I Blinked as he slammed down where I was only moments ago. I unloaded Tlaloc, Ironwreath-D and Black Spindle on him and he seemed to just soak it up like a sponge. How tanky was this guy?! The monster rushed me again. I blinked. When I looked back I saw Roland now had his attention, giving me time to reload. I heard something headed my way. I looked up and spotted a mortar barreling towards me. I couldn't blink in time and had to self rez after being blown up. Yes, before you ask, that happens a lot, almost as often as me getting impaled. It took a lot of dodging bullets and patience but eventually Valus Mau'ual met his end. He rushed me, I blinked away, unaware that Luisa was behind me, a Shadowshot in hand. She tethered him and brought gravity down hard enough to where the floor beneath him cracked and cratered. I looked back to the Kephri Brothers who were crawling all over Tlu'urn like angry ants. I knew the brothers were good but the four of us trumped them in the end. Luisa popped Arc Blade, a super I hadn't seen her use it quite a while. She blinked in, which I didn't even know she could do, rammed the blade through Mau'ual's skull and twisted hard enough to roll him over onto his back. She withdrew her blade and backed out. The Valus was dead. The two of us moved toward Tlu'urn. I busted out Stormtrance and loosed lightning at the lone bond brother. Jonah and Roland stabbed his legs bringing him to his knees. My trance ran out, against all of that he was still alive. Incapacitated but alive. He kept fighting us. Jonah and Roland vanished again leaving Luisa and I to deal with a target that was still shooting at us despite being immobilized. He was firing is back mounted cannon faster than we could reload our weapons. It would take too long to charge a Nova Bomb so that wasn't an option. Luisa hadn't used Golden Gun yet but summoning it would take just a tad too long. It wouldn't matter in the end. When the brothers reappeared, Jonah threw a triangle choke hold around Tlu'urn's neck, which surprised me that his arms were long enough for that. He lifted the brother's head up, exposing his neck. Roland appeared next, an Arc Blade in hand. He swiped a slash right across the beast's throat, spraying high pressure gases and blood everywhere. Jonah released his grip, rolled backwards and popped his own blade, stabbing the blade all the way up to the hilt so that the tip popped out of where a human's heart would've been. More gases and blood burst forth. Jonah withdrew his blade and kicked the monster in the back throwing it face down. Silence filled the room. I ran over and had my Ghost disable the bombs.

"Cayde," Luisa called, sitting down and catching her breath, "Targets are neutralized."

"Somewhere," Cayde replied, "an awful long way from here, some imperial flunky is getting a message; word that these brothers are dead, and they have no more ranking soldiers in our system. You made that happen, Guardians... Savor it."

I looked over and spotted the Kephri brothers over by each corpse. The made hand signs and spoke in Arabic. I loosely translated it in my head before my Ghost did so flawlessly.

"Go to your god, mighty warrior," he spoke, "Your fight is over."

I didn't question it, as a matter of fact how seriously they took their heritage was both fascinating and a little bit scary. The two turned and rejoined us, both regarding me. Roland turned to Luisa before motioning at me.

"So am I going to address the elephant in the room here?" Jonah finally said.

"Elephant?" I replied raising a brow.

Roland clasped his hands behind his back and sang, "One of these things is not like the others..."

I frowned, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm the only Warlock here, sue me."

They laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that, friend," Roland told me, "Lord Kephri saw fit to make you a wizard of great power! And you have certainly show that."

Luisa facepalmed, not that the brothers saw.

"Right." I replied sarcastically.

"It has been an honor working a job with the Slayer of Crota and of course our old student."

"Yeah." Jonah added, "She's turned into quite the Bladedancer, and then some. Was never expecting Cayde to choose you to become a Nightstalker."

She shrugged.

Roland stretched, "Well, we must be off. Come, brother, we've much work to do for Lord Kephri!"

Jonah made a hand gesture, signaling that his brother just might be crazy. I stifled a laugh as the two went back to orbit. Luisa and I did the same a moment later. We'd had a long day, I was ready to pass out by the time we got home. So I did...in my gear...


	51. Chapter 50

(JFC! This is literally the longest story I've ever written. This has my highest word count and my highest number of chapters. And guess what, Guardians? We're _still_ not done yet. Thanks again for making it this far.)

After our mission with the Kephri Brothers, Luisa and I were relieved of duty and returned to the City. The two of us went to the Archives at Pluto's request. We found the Warlock sitting at a table surrounded by open books at least three tablets all with who knew how many pages of information opened and a stack of notes larger than I thought possible. He had his helmet off for once and it sat on the end of the table buried in papers. The only reason I knew it was there was because the antlers were sticking up out of the pile like a pair of pale sticks. He looked like he was pulling out his dark blue semi-long hair as strands of it were scattered across the desk and his eyes were sunken in deep with large dizzy circles underneath them. They looked like bruises, as if he'd picked a fight with a Titan and lost. I approached with caution.

"Pluto..." I called calmly.

He glanced up at us and stretched, "Yes thank you for coming on such short notice, young one."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no offense," Luisa chimed in, "But you look like shit."

He chuckled, "I feel like shit, Lu..."

"Then let's keep this brief so you can go home, what's up?"

"Yes."

He shuffled through his notes and drew out a tome covered in Hive runes. He flipped through its pages for a moment.

"Here." he said, "You to remember the Court of Oryx right?"

"The weird arena on the Dreadnaught? Yeah, what of it."

"I think there might be a way to use it to enter Oryx's throne world."

"Really?"

"Yes. Using special tomb husks found scattered throughout the Dreadnaught. According to the Book of Sorrows we need to and I quote tap Oryx's shield."

"Tap his shield?"

"Correct. Now exactly how we're supposed to do that I'm still not sure. I'll look into it here in a minute..."

"No you've done enough research for one day." Luisa told him, "Go home, Pluto."

The Warlock looked like he was about to protest but sighed, "You're right. It's late. I should..."

His eyes fluttered.

"I should probably..." he trailed off.

WHACK! The Warlock faceplanted right into the hardwood desktop and passed out immediately. I could see the rise and fall of his back as he breathed very softly. I snapped my fingers trying to wake him back up. He was out like a light.

"Damn..." I swore.

Luisa moved to his side, "Give me a hand here."

I grabbed his helmet and then moved to his opposite side. Together we hoisted him up and carried him back to his room. It was a bit tricky getting his keys but we managed. We did the whole no shirt no shoes thing, Luisa had done for me when I passed out in the hallway way back when. Luisa threw the blanket over him. The Warlock rolled onto his side sighing as he did. We sat there for a second before we stepped out.

"He really is something else." I commented.

"Yeah." Luisa replied, "If he didn't need sleep he'd live in the Archives..."

I chuckled a bit, "Very true..."

The mood was lost to silence as we stood in the hallway. Luisa sighed.

"I worry about him." she said breaking the silence after a minute.

"So do I." I admitted, "The way he pushes himself... It's not normal."

"As long as I've known him, he's never exactly been normal..."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Jayden, he's not the only one I'm worried about."

I raised a brow, "Hmm?"

"Our fight with Oryx put things into perspective for me. I keep thinking that if he beat us down as bad as he did here in the mortal plane..." she trailed off, "I just don't want a repeat of Eris' Fireteam is all."

"Lu, we're the best shot the Tower has to destroy Oryx permanently. We'll be fine."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, "I've nearly lost all of you at least once. I don't to lose any of you.."

"I know hun." I hugged her back, "It's late. We should get home..."

The two of us made our way home and by about three in the morning, had passed out cuddled up together like usual. For the first time since our fight with Oryx, I had a dream. I was in that same room I had spoken with Toland in a few months ago. The Warlock himself was sitting on the ledge at the end of the room overlooking Saturn.

"So you did it?" he asked, "You killed Oryx in the Mortal world?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"History has a funny way of repeatin itself 's all. Our Fireteam killed Crota in the mortal plane. Then we went to the Hellmouth. Six went in. Only one came out. Yer team is headed down that same dark road, kid."

"And who's fault is that only one came back?" I asked chiding him.

"That ain't my point kid..."

"But whose fault was it that Eris went blind? Who tempted her and Eriana with grander and whimsey? That killing Crota in his Throne world would be easy? Who has the blood of Eriana, Sai Mota, Omar, and Vell Tarlowe on their hands? That's all on you, Toland."

A shotgun blast of force shot me back.

"You don't think I'm aware of that?! You think one second goes by where I don't regret leading them into that hellhole?! Yeah, it's true I got my friends killed. Yeah, it's true because of me, Eris lost her beautiful blue eyes her Ghost and almost all of her Light! And it's my own damn fault that I lost my body and got shattered across dimensions! I'm telling you all this so that you DON'T make the same mistakes! Eris has been guiding you so you don't royally fuck up like we did!"

I stood, "Is that all?"

"You can leave Crota's spot empty, no one's going after it except maybe Thalnoc, and that dip shit is already part of Oryx's Court. But I'm warning you, if you are somehow, by some unholy miracle, you are able to destroy Oryx in this place, you must replace him! Too many dark princes will attempt to take his crown when they learn of his demise."

"Then let them. They'll kill each other for the spot right? So I don't see how that's our problem. All we have to do is monitor them. As soon as someone gets close we gank them and call it good."

"Boy, I've graced the Ascendant Realm many times over. There are creatures more terrifying than you could imagine that would give everything they have to take Oryx's crown. And some even have the means to do it."

"We killed their god of gods." I told him, "Just because you're scarier than he is doesn't mean you're as strong."

Toland sighed, "Fine. If you really don't want to replace him, then do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure."

"Three things. First: Malok. He's a Taken Knight that would worship the ground Oryx stood on and anything he touched. With the Taken King dead he will not be happy. Destroy him before you kill Oryx. He's somewhere on the Moon last I looked."

"Alright."

"Second is Alak-Hul, better known as the Dark Blade. Find him and destroy him. He attempted to take the crown once before and he'll certainly try again if given the chance. Don't give him that chance."

"And the last thing?"

Toland gave an uneasy sigh and faced back towards the Gas Giant we floated in orbit above.

"Tell Eris I'm sorry. For everything."

"Consider it done. But one last thing."

He glanced at me.

"Pluto thinks we have to tap Oryx's shield to get into his throne world. Does that mean anything to you?"

"The husks for the Court of Oryx. Gather all twelve of them, place two in each statue as an offering and fight your way through whatever the hell comes out of the rupture. Slip in that way and you'll be in his world."

"Is that all?"

"I can't promise you'll end up here in this room. You might have to fight your way here."

"We'll take our chances."

Toland vanished. The Throne world faded into blackness as I woke up. It was late in the morning around maybe 10 or 11. Luisa stirred as soon as I woke up. She looked up at me through tired beautiful blue eyes. I smiled but felt a slight prang of sadness as well. Toland had told me that Eris once had eyes like that. I felt bad now for as much crap as I would give her sometimes. What I would've given to have seen Eris back in the day before the failed Raid. Maybe the Shattered Warlock was right. Maybe history was about to repeat itself. For our sake though, I prayed it didn't. I wouldn't want Luisa to end up like how Eris ended up. I'm not talking about crazy and somewhat sadistic though. I meant ending up alone, haunted everyday by the loss of your friends, knowing that no matter how you looked at it there was nothing you could do to have changed the outcome. Luisa yawned and lay her head back upon my chest squeezing me a little bit.

"Morning," she groaned sleepily.

"Good morning, lovely." I replied kissing her forehead.

I wasn't going to let Toland's mistakes be repeated. Hell itself would freeze before I let that happen. We were going to stop Oryx no matter what and we'd do it without losing anyone!

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I slept alright."

She caught on quick, "What'd he say?"

I laughed, "Is that the famous woman's intuition talking?"

She nodded smiling at me.

"Well he said some pretty crazy shit..."

I then proceeded to tell Luisa everything about the dream I had down to even the details.

"So what?" she asked when I was done, "We're Eris and Toland 2.0 and the rest of our team is destined to die during the battle with Oryx?"

"Supposedly."

Luisa rolled her eyes, "Damn, Toland has like no faith in us."

I sighed, "Can you blame him though?"

"Yeah. He led Eris and them down there knowing damn well they weren't ready."

"I suppose..."

"Though the eyes thing concerns me. I didn't got to know Toland personally, only ever saw him around. If I remind him of Eris..." she paused, "I dunno that just kinda creeps me out is all. Especially because Toland is a lot older than us. Hell he was supposedly almost ten years older than Eris."

"Not of fan of old disembodied spirits hitting on you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure."

I rested my head on hers.

"Creeper or not he did tell us how to get into Oryx's Throne World. We'll bring it up to the Vanguard next time we drop by." she stated

"You think they'll believe me? They don't exactly have a reason to..."

"You leave that to me."

I giggled a little bit, "Does my girlfriend have some pull with the Vanguard now?"

"Maybe I do..." she replied slyly.

"That a fact?"

"It is."

She slid herself atop me.

"How'd you get that kind of power, Luisa?"

"I can show you if you want..."

"Yes please."

She kissed me, and our tongues danced. I took control rather quick flipping us over so I was on top.

"Please..." She feigned, "I'll do anything to get this mission approved..."

I smiled feeling like a total devil, "Well then prepare yourself..."

Before we could progress any further the door opened. I wasn't expecting that. I looked over my shoulder. The last thing I remember was a loud bag and then my head snapping back before everything went black. SOME MOTHER FUCKER SHOT ME?!

I self-revived now pissed. Standing in the door way with his hands up, Ace of Spades in hand was Thunder. I beamed at him.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped

"Sorry, instinct. You were about to bone my sister..."

Something zipped passed my head, sailing across the open space and stabbing the Hunter right between the eyes. The Hunter dropped.

"Guardian Down..." my ghost sighed.

I looked over, "Lu?"

She was sitting up, blankets covering her from her chest down. The nightstand drawer was open and I saw both a set of Throwing Knives and Hawkmoon.

"Did you just dome him?" I asked

She nodded, "He had that one coming."

I got up, grabbed his Ghost, and set the little panicing orb outside of the room.

"Can you sustain him for a while?"

"His soul is safe, I have more than enough light to revive him on my own."

"Alright then can you give us an hour or two?"

"Of course."

I shut the door and hopped back onto the bed. Luisa shut the drawer and scooted over to me. She drew circles on my chest after wrapping her arms around me

"So where were we, Warlock?"

"You wanted a mission approved."

She smiled slyly at me, "Oh right."

Acts were done. Things felt great. I loved her more than life itself, which only served to remind me of what Toland said. When all was said and done, I lay atop her, both of us panting trying to catch our breath. I stared into her eyes. They were beautiful, deep blue-grey like storm clouds. They held mystery in them, and yet they were familiar too. I smiled rolling over so I was next to her again.

"Well that was fun." She commented smiling at me.

"I never noticed before," I told her, "but your eyes are really beautiful."

Luisa's face turned slightly red, calling her pretty always seemed to do that, "Thanks Jay..."

Well here came some payback, "Your face is like really red."

She tried hiding her face by burying it in my chest. I laughed a little bit and wrapped her in my arms.

"Don't laugh at me, Jay..." she feigned, "Its not nice..."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead again.

"We should probably go rez Thunder now..."

"Probably."

The two of us quickly threw some clothes on, and rezed the Hunter that had busted down our door and shot me.

Luisa crossed her arms, "So Thunder..."

He sat there rubbing his head, "Am I in trouble?"

"It depends on your answer, did you break into our apartment...?"

He froze, "Oh look at the time."

He bolted to the door. He was quick but Luisa was faster quickly getting between him and the exit, "Answer the question."

"Uh...yes?"

Luisa socked Thunder right in the jaw so quickly I barely registered he had been knocked out by her until he hit the floor.

"Holy shit." I cursed looking at her, "Did you kill him?"

"Nah. He's just out cold. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

I rolled my eyes. It's never a party until someone is unconscious, or at least that was Wolf's thing.

By the time Thunder woke back up it was a few hours later. Unfortunately, he had actually come here with a reason other than making sure I wasn't fucking Luisa. Dagger was tasked to deploy once again.


	52. Chapter 51

Dagger was bound for the Dreadnaught for one last Strike level mission. I had my arms crossed as we flew in towards the ship think that the next time we would come here would be to go through the Court of Oryx and kill him and that in and of itself was considered a Raid level mission. The Vault of Glass was a Raid. Killing Crota was a Raid. Fighting Oryx at home? That was a suicide mission. Unfortunately Dagger had drawn the short straw, so it was on us to make it happen. Eris had been helping where she could, plus I had Toland's words to go off of as well. I shook my head. I was thinking too far ahead. It was time focus on the mission at hand.

"All Dagger comns," I called, "Radio check."

One by one the others sounded off.

"Dagger 1: Little Children." Luisa said

"Dagger 2: Lima Charlie." Wolf answered.

"Dagger 3: Lucky Charms." that was Pluto...

"Dagger 4: Lickin Clit!"

I facepalmed, of course Thunder would say something dumb.

"Dagger 5," I quickly added, "That Luisa Chick."

"Radio discipline..." Eris called to us, quickly becoming a kill joy as usual.

"Alright Eris, give us a run down. What are we dealing with?"

"Some creatures of the Hive strain against the will of Oryx," She began dramatically, "Alak-Hul, the Dark Blade is one such. Long ago, he fomented rebellion against the King, and attempted to take his mantle. Alak-Hul failed, and now awaits the "mercy" of the Hive. Given the chance, the Dark Blade will step in to take Oryx's crown. We must not allow another prince to rise."

"Okay," Thunder said, "Big scary Hive traitor that'll take over if able. Got it. What kind of resistance can we expect?"

"You must be ready for anything." Eris replied, "Be it Hive or even the Taken. Whatever the case, the journey to Alak-Hul will not be easy."

"Noted."

Pluto chimed in, "Not to bring up a bad memory, Eris. But is it true that this guy was there all those years ago?"

"Yes, Alak-Hul was there when we went down into the Pit. He showed us no mercy and will do the same for you."

"Adjusting heading, transmat in five." I reported, "See you down there."

I grabbed Tlaloc Spindle and Raze, my usual weapons of choice and transmatted to the Dreadnaught. The rest of Dagger met up quick.

"Eris," I called, "We're on the ground. Where's Alak-Hul?"

"The Dark Blade is being kept in the depths of a Hive prison. I am feeding an energy marker to your Ghost, it will lead you to his cell."

A mark appeared on my HUD and we started that way, making our way through a very familiar looking hallway. We picked our way through the halls of the Dreadnaught, following the energy marker.

"So aside from the fact that he was on the moon when Eris went there," Wolf commented, "What else do we know about Alak-Hul."

"He carries a large ax and his head is wide. He is powerful, do not underestimate the power of the Dark Blade."

"Anything else?"

"The Hive will not allow you to interfere with their justice system so casually."

"Fair enough. We'll expect the cell to be guarded."

Something yelled at us. My eyes snapped up, standing, er rather floating, in front of us was a coven of three Taken Wizards each with a bunch of Shadow Thrall. They all seemed to be waiting for us. The wizards waved their clawed hands and the black creatures charged. Dagger jerked weapons up and gunned them down. After fighting our way through them, which really wasn't saying much, the five of us found ourselves face to face with our worst enemy: Hive doors.

"Anybody got a tomb husk lying around?" I asked jokingly.

Wolf approached the door, "I got your tomb husk right here."

He reared back and slammed a fist into the door with much more focus than I had seen from him before. The door ahead of us shattered apart, flying off of its hinges or whatever the Hive used to secure doors to stuff and crashing deep into the room beyond. I was surprised, the doors were easily a few feet thick and mad of Hadium, the same stuff our swords were made of. Beyond it was a hallway that looked awfully familiar. I made a face.

"Am I the only one getting the strangest sense of Deja Vu?" I asked.

"Nope." Thunder replied, "We came through here before."

I didn't press the matter further, I could sense his emotions just from his tone. There was anger and sorrow tainting his words, and it became clear where we were going. This was the same hallway that led us to Oryx. Once again, Dagger traversed the darkness heading towards Oryx's throne room. The door on the far side however was now sealed. Last time Oryx opened it, but we didn't have him to invite us inside this time. I guess we were going to have to break in like a certain Hunter had done to Luisa and I yesterday…

"Anybody got any ideas?" Wolf asked, "That punch I did took a hefty bit of Light to use so I won't be doing it again any time soon."

The bunch of us looked around.

"You feel that, Pluto?" I asked feeling a concentrated flow of darkness.

"Yes." he said, "I sense a powerful incantation."

We spread out using nothing but our feeling to guide us. We ended up on opposite sides of the room.

"There." I said marking the tower across from me. Pluto did the same for himself.

"Those runes are holding the door shut."

"A nice little lock, eh?" Luisa commented, I could sense her glaring at Thunder

"How was I supposed to know you two were about to… you know… do that..." Thunder stammered

I'd get him back somehow.

I heard Wolf laughing, and he sounded an awful lot like a vampire character I knew from a show I watched once.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, WOLF?!"

"They're a couple, you idiot! Of course they do that every now and then..."

I made a face under my helmet, trying not to look awkward about it.

"Shall we disable these runes now?" I asked.

Pluto was busy fangirling when the mention of Luisa and I as a couple came up…

"Let the fan boys do their thing..." Luisa said. She rushed over, jumping across a chasm towards one of the tower. I noticed a shrieker open up as soon as she started scanning the tower's power source. Black Spindle made short work of it. However, I failed to remember the death bolts. When I realized my error I got a devious idea. I moved, running towards Thunder, who was busy dispatching a group of Acolytes with Last Word. I slid behind him, grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him between myself and the bolts.

"PROTECT ME THUNDER?!"

He didn't register what happened until the bolts hit and detonated. The force threw me onto my back. Thunder was alive too but laying flat on his ass, he groaned.

"That's for breaking into my apartment..." I told him dragging him to his feet.

"Heads up!" Luisa yelled

I guess in my running she had managed to get over and destroy the other shrieker. And she did the same thing I did to Thunder. Great minds really did think alike. The bolts blasted both of them backwards. Thunder lay there staring at the ceiling groaning softly.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Oh walk it off, ya Mary Sue!" Pluto chided.

This was normal, believe it or not. Since my joining this team and our last serious fight being Oryx, it was nice to do a mission that we didn't have to take so seriously. When the room was cleared of Hive and the batteries bypassed, the door opened. We stepped inside.

The Taken met us there and all hell broke loose. We shot them, stabbed them, and blasted them with god-like energy. When they had been dispatched the door opened in the back of the room. Clearly we weren't going through the rupture, which was fine by me. However the door back behind the rupture wasn't the only one that opened up. More opened on either side and the room filled with Hive. Wolf rushed the Ogre. I turned my attention to the contingent of Hive that had come from our left, rushing them with Luisa at my side. Pluto and Thunder lit up the right side with gun fire and a few throwing knives. I drew Raze Lighter and Luisa drew Bolt Caster, launching disks of lightning at them. I slew anything that didn't die from the disks with Raze and Phoenix Uppercut. I heard a roaring from behind us. When I turned I quickly figured out it wasn't a roar of anger but a cry of terror. I tracked the Ogre that was now flying through the air as it slammed into the far wall. Wolf Twilight Garrisoned toward the poor beast, stomped on its chest hard enough to crack bones before putting the barrel of his shotgun, Immobius, to it's head and squeezing the trigger. I thought Ikora's Invective fired fast. Immobius matched that speed shot for shot. There wasn't much left of whatever brains Ogre's head if any when Wolf was done.

"Shall we move on?" he asked.

Dagger gathered up after Thunder and Pluto stopped tormenting an Acolyte. From what I could tell they were literally playing hacky sack with it. I made a face, thinking they needed to respect the enemy.

"Do we have to?" Thunder said, kicking the poor creature back to Pluto who kicked it straight up to give it some hang time.

"Yes." Luisa said, clearly not amused.

"Fine..."

Pluto blinked up and kicked the Acolyte to the ground. The poor thing was still alive and slowly got up shaking its head. Thunder, without looking, put Last Word to it's head and squeezed the trigger. The five of us got moving.

"Looks like we're on the right track." Thunder said, "Alak-Hul's energy marker is getting stronger."

"Find the Dark Blade," Eris ordered, "Finish this."

The room around the corner was filled with Shriekers and Taken. I made a face.

"Please no more Shrieker blast!" Thunder said diving back around the corner.

I rolled my eyes, "I promise not to use you as a human shield..."

Before we could even really do much, Pluto Blink himself and Wolf into the fray. I picked off enemies with Tlaloc here and there but those two did a lot of the work here, wiping out the Taken in seconds with a shatter Nova bomb and a Fist of Havoc. The Shriekers? They didn't take too kindly to that. Thunder unloaded Stillpiercer on them as did I with Black Spindle. After killing all of them and dodging their death blasts we pushed up ahead, moving into another hallway and then to a bridge overlooking an endless pit. I didn't want to know what was down there, not that any of us would survive the fall. We picked our way down the bridge until we heard Thrall screaming.

"Oh look at that!" Thunder commented drawing Stillpiercer, "They lined up for me."

He fired one round and the entire line of Thrall dropped. A second line appeared from the doorway at the other end of the bridge. Thunder fired once again killing all of them.

"C'mon!" he complained, "That was too easy!"

With all opposition destroyed we crossed the bridge and ended up overlooking a ledge into a pit of darkness. I could just barely make out the ground below.

"I guess this is the cell..." Thunder said.

"Alak-Hul's energy marker?" Wolf asked

"It's maxed out. So either his trail ends here...or he's directly below us..."

"Your fate awaits you." Eris chimed in from the comns, "Good luck."

I made a face, "Cryptic as ever, eh Eris?"

The ex hunter didn't reply.

Pluto and Thunder stepped up first. They looked over the edge before they jumped down. Luisa and I followed them. Wolf came last. When our boots hit the ground we could just barely make out anything in this cell. Though for a prison cell this place was fairly expansive. Then again it was probably cramped as hell for Alak-Hul. We looked around. I heard a breathing sound.

"Alak-Hul..." Eris breathed, "I sense him..."

The ground shook under boot. I saw a shadow approaching, and it a huge ax in hand.

"Contact!" I yelled and started shooting.

The others turned and opened fire. The shadow seemed to just eat the bullets as he got in range. He swung at us. We moved dodging out of the way. When the five of us got to our feet again we opened fire. The Shadow roared and vanished.

"Was that him?" I muttered looking around.

"Unless there's another giant hive monster with an ax pumping out darkness and smothering us with this fog, yeah, I'm pretty sure this guy is our target."

"Perfect." Luisa commented rolling her eyes.

Something morphed out of the darkness and Alak-Hul appeared, towering over Luisa.

"LUISA!" I yelled.

She turned in time to shadestep just out of range of being turned into pulp. The force of the strike threw her into the darkness. I lost track of her.

"Lu! You alright?" I called over comns.

I heard her groaning, "Y-yeah, I'm good. That was close though."

Another noise filled the room. Thrall. Lots of Thrall. I figured now was as good a time as ever to bust out Stormtrance, which I did. I launched my storm forward, ripping through anything stupid enough to get close to me. There were Cursed Thrall too which I avoided like the plague. When my trance ended, I spun around looking back at the destruction I'd caused, smirking for all of a second. When I turned back I ran headlong into about a twelve foot tall monster with a really big ax. That was Alak-Hul! His ax swung down. I smirked blinking away from him. The ax buried itself in the ground kicking up dust and chiton on impact. I opened fire after stepping out of the Void. Alak-Hul didn't take kindly to that but he still walked with that deliberate slowness about him. It was almost like he didn't even care if we killed him. I guessed he knew he was dead one way or another. If we didn't kill him, Oryx would have him tortured and executed eventually. Hell, this was more a mercy killing if anything. He was Hive though, so just throwing his life away wasn't his style, clearly he was still trying to kill us back.

"HEADS UP!" I heard Wolf yell.

Before I could really register what was happening, I saw a Cursed Thrall come screaming through the air towards Alak-Hul. On impact, the little Hive exploded like a grenade, staggering the beast. I Blinked away and ended up behind Wolf.

"Did you just throw a Thrall at me?!" I snapped.

It just now occurred to me he had another one already in hand. He threw it like a dart and smacked the Hive prisoner square in the head.

"Maybe..."

I heard someone make a noise, as if they'd had the wind knocked out of them. Thunder flew passed the two of us, smashing into the wall behind us. He slumped to the ground and just kinda sat there.

"Why do the Hive love throwing me into walls..." he groaned.

A moment later, his friend joined us, having been swatted out of the air by Alak-Hul's ax. Pluto slapped the ground and skid along the dirt towards us. I helped him up.

"You good?" I asked.

Pluto dusted himself off, "I'm fine… he's tougher than I thought he'd be though."

"Shall we kick things up a notch?" Thunder asked standing back up.

"Not yet… if Luisa ends up over here then we will."

"What do you..."

I glanced over and in the dark I could just barely make out Luisa's shape, she sliced through a bunch of Thrall with Bolt Caster before the boss appeared a few feet from her, his ax raised to strike. Luisa raised her blade and actually blocked the strike.

"PLUTO, JAYDEN!" she yelled, "SWORDS NOW!"

I didn't hesitate. The two of us Blinked and rammed our swords through Alak-Hul. He roared dropping his ax. Luisa slide her blade so that the weapon slipped passed her, then she jumped up, ran along the ax's handle before kneeing Alak-Hul in the face hard enough to tear his helmet off. As he stumbled back, Luisa shadestepped, grabbing both, Raze and Dark Drinker. She used Raze Lighter first, taking herself and the blades up in the air. She spun in mid-air spinning with Dark Drinker's Super Massive Black hole. She ripped through Alak-Hul but not enough to kill him sadly. The monster teleported, leaving his ax behind. Wolf Titan skated over towards us and Thunder join us a moment later. Wolf grabbed the ax, and surprisingly enough was able to lift it. He held it for a moment and the second Alak-Hul appeared again, the Dark Blade was met with a swipe from Wolf. He appeared in front of me. Wolf was behind me.

"Down!" he yelled.

We dropped and he spun, swinging the ax over our heads. He caught Alak-Hul in the side, dragged him through with the strike and threw him into the wall across from him.

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Luisa ordered.

We unleashed everything. Thunder entered Gunslinger's Trance, I threw a Nova Bomb and followed that up with Radiance. Pluto did the same but instead of Radiance he used Stormtrance. Luisa tethered him, before blasting him with Golden gun as many times as she could and Wolf popped Hammer of Sol and threw more hammers than I would like to have counted. Even with all of that, the Dark Blade still stood before us. He took three steps towards us before he collapse. I walked over and shot him point blank in his exposed head with Tlaloc just to be sure.

"Eris." Luisa called, "Target has been neutralized."

"YES!" Eris praised, "May his dark soul go screaming into the pit between stars!"

We sat down finally.

"What you have done today, Dagger," she went on, "You have done in their names. Toland. Sai Mota. Omar. Eriana-3. Vell Tarlowe..."

I sat back trying to catch my breath.

"He took everything we had and was still able to walk afterwords..." Pluto commented.

"Is it me, or are we losing our edge?" I asked.

The others remained silent.

"You know, the first step to solving a problem is recognizing that there is one."

Luisa shook her head, "Jayden's right. Dagger's dull. Guys, we need to sharpen ourselves."

"How?" Thunder asked, "I don't know if you've noticed, Lu, but neither Pluto or I were even taking this seriously."

She looked at him, "How far?"

"I was at...maybe fifteen..."

She looked to Pluto.

"Fifteen as well..."

She sighed, "Guys, you need to be at least twenty when we do strikes. The enemy has gotten much stronger recently. Please, let's not have another strike go as bad as this one did..."

I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Now granted, Oryx had fucked us majorly but Alak-Hul didn't even manage to down one of us. Oh well. Those were the bosses orders.

Pluto and Thunder nodded.

"We underestimated Alak-Hul." Pluto said, "We will not make the same mistake again."

Thunder only grunted agreeing.

"Alright then." Luisa said and summoned her ghost, I felt her playfully wink like always, "Meet you guys back at the bar..."


	53. Chapter 52

Ghost Fragment: Kell of Scar

(Audio log 1 of 2)

Light is being tested. Trial by fire as the Warlock would have put it. Being asked to enter Vault of Glass as per Vanguard request...

(Voice analyzing. One match. Eliksni. Svadis, Kell of Kells.)

(The recording pauses briefly.)

According to Vanguard, unknown signal is originating from Vault. Attempting to enter was much easier than I thought. Vex let me in with no resistance. Suppose machines know we have common enemy in Oryx and Taken. Imagine they have lost much, like I. Am certain that the signal is both centuries old and from the future all at the same time. Quite the paradox yes?

(Recording pauses. Time lapse estimated before record resumes is thirty minutes)

Am near Templar spire. Fought them. Taken. Crawling through Vault like maggots in open wound. Warlock commander, whose name escapes me, has put disturbing image in my head. Vex worlds crawling with Taken? (he shudders audibly) Mercury lost to humanity already. Too late for that. Will not lose Venus. Have come too far to lose it all now. Houses united under my banner. Grudges buried. Still need to resolve that. (long pause followed by irritated growl) Cannot believe I am Kell of Kells and yet still beneath Vanguard's boot! Will fight for equality of my people! Will fight until I cannot anymore. Titan friend has concept. Philosophy. Firebreak Calculus. Will enact this. Have chosen spot to fight. May not be physical, figurative, instead. I choose the Vanguard's figurative territory and will hold my ground from their unfair and unjust treatment of all Eliksni until I draw my last breath. Am heading to Gorgon Maze, signal belongs to Guardian I presume. He is called Praedyth.

(Recording pauses indefinitely.)

Gorgons are missing. Not surprised. Taken might have destroyed them. Or maybe the Warlock and his friends did. Maybe both did. In Vault of Glass who knows how many possible truths there are. All exist here and yet none exist here. Another paradox? Of course. Am still not sure where signal is (gunfire fills the log alongside what might be Eliksni swearing. Unable to translate.)

Taken are here! Hydra must be blocking signal. Hobgoblins moving in. Must fight.

(Indefinite pause followed by panting.)

Fought hard. Managed to destroy Hydra. Signal has vanished. Unsure if Hydra was playing trick on me or if signal has just died away. Found Praedyth. Or what was left of him. Bones are centuries old. Was probably trapped in Time by Atheon. Cannot say for sure. Have reported to Warlock Commander my findings. Unsure if Taken have made it to Time's Conflux. Will check to be certain.

(Indefinite pause)

Have run into problem. Another paradox. Praedyth alive somehow? Scattered like a Warlock I've heard of and commanding Taken within Time's Conflux. Have successfully destroyed them all. Was then visited by Exo. Not a Guardian. Not a minion of the Dark either. An enigma. Gave me her thanks. Told me this was proper timeline. Gave me weapon. Claimed her task was complete. Has no need of it. Looks similar to Vex technology. Spoke to me. Called herself No Time To Explain. Renamed her Katadeh. It means "Time" in old tongue. She has a word etched into her side: Soon. Will keep her. Need replacement for old rifle. Was destroyed by Minotaur. Will report findings to commander.

(pause)

She gave me praise. "You really are the Kell of Kells." she said. Asked in return for supplies. Food and water mostly. Minimal weaponry for our warriors. Taken are still threat until Oryx dies. Have not heard back since. Will send scouts to loot House Winter's old territory. Praying there is something there left to salvage. Pray Guardians will help us. Will need their help for many years to come.

(Audio log 2 of 2.)

Not even three days have passed since last request from Vanguard. A needy bunch they are, yes? (Eliksni laughter). Serious note; blight has been detected on top of Citadel Spire. Citadel is one of the centers of Vex Network. Cannot allow Oryx to control Vex. Would be disastrous.

(pause)

Remember this place too well. Many cycles have passed since Dagger fought Skolas up there. Now I return there in their stead, with the mission of destroying Oryx's Blight. Will do this for good of universe, not for Vanguard who fails to answer my calls for aid.

(Video log 1 of 1. Footage origin is Vex security network on top of Citadel spire. Synced with audio.)

Atop the Vex Citadel Spire sat a blight of Taken energy. Tendrils of darkness spread along the surface of smoothed metal below tearing through it and directly into the Vex coding. It wouldn't be long before all of the Vex in Venus were consumed by Taken. A single Kell stood before the blight staring up at it, his swords held limp at his sides by his lower arms, and his upper arms lay crossed over his chest.

"Quite the collection of Light you have gathered Oryx..." he commented.

He uncrossed his arms, handing his swords to them and taking a stance. The blight bubbled as the light took shape forming into and Echo of Oryx. Upon seeing the Kell, the shadow laughed.

"An Eliksni Kell?" he spoke, "Your kind have been scattered! Your forces are weak! Have you come to accept your fate?"

The Kell took a stance, "You have destroyed my people, have burned my home and shattered our honor. Most would give in. I am not one of them."

"Then you are a fool. And like all fools before you, you will die!"

The Echo tapped into the Kell's Light and began twisting it using an infamous spell: Grasp of the King. The Kell shrugged off the spells initial effect and Blinked at the Echo running his blades through the creature's stomach. The spell failed with the Echo's concentration broken. The Kell and the Echo's eyes locked.

"You'll not drain my life so easily." the Kell whispered.

The Echo slammed a fist into the Kell's stomach tossing him across the way. The Eliksni flipped over skidding along the metal in a three point stance. The Echo raised a hand, casting bolts of darkness at his opponent. The Kell sheathed his blades, blinked to cover and returned fire from a pulse rifle that had once been on his back. The Shadow roared in fury and summoned the Taken. A legion of Phalanx and Psions met the Kell in battle but they meant little to him. Redrawing his swords the Kell focused. In a flash, almost like an actual lightning bolt he tore through the ranks of the Taken stopping at the Echo who had summoned them, the blades of his sword laying against its neck.

"A message for your creator." he growled, "Am coming for his head. Will restore Eliksni! Will restore our honor! Will avenge my father, whom you slew all those eons ago. Tell him I WILL DESTROY HIM!"

He swiped the blades beheading the Echo.

With the Echo dead the Blight became unstable and consumed itself disappearing a moment later. What little Light remained on Venus was restored to its rightful place atop the Spire.

"Commander." the Kell spoke, "Blight has been destroyed. Venus is clean. Have favor to ask of you. When you find Oryx's Throne World, allow me to join the team you send to destroy him. This is for personal reasons."

"Very good, despite Dagger having sent Oryx screaming back to the Ascendant Realm, his Taken still run wild. This must no be."

"Have fulfilled my bargain. Will my request be granted?"

"I will contact you when we figure out more. For now, stay in touch. Your supplies have just been sent out, they should arrive within the hour."

"Thank you, Warlock Commander. Give my regards to all who made efforts to feed my people, without their kindness we would surely perish."

"Consider it done."

"Farewell commander, may the Light guide your way."

(The security footage fades to black and the audio cuts off.)


	54. Chapter 53

When Luisa and I came back to the Tower to meet up with everyone the day after the strike against Alak-Hul, we found Pluto with his arms crossed and Thunder looking frustrated.

"I know I'm stronger than you, Pluto." the Hunter said.

"Um, no. Just because you can use that Gunslinger's trance doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

I walked up to them with Luisa clinging to me as I did, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing to be worried about." Wolf assured us, "Pluto and Thunder are just having their annual "who is stronger" debate."

"So why don't you settle it in the Crucible?" I told them

The two turned to me.

"Just a suggestion." I said shrugging.

The pair exchanged a glance.

"Um..." Thunder said then trailed off.

"Young one; Shaxx isn't too keen on letting us into the ranked side, as you know without concent of the other team I cannot enter the competitive side of the Crucible. My colleague is getting to that tier of power as well." Pluto stated.

"But if it's just you two then who cares?"

"Shaxx will care."

"Are you sure about that?"

"There's only one way to find out." Wolf said stretching

The five of us went to see Shaxx. Upon seeing Dagger, the Titan gave a nod, "Good afternoon Hive slayers."

"Afternoon, Lord Shaxx." Luisa replied.

"What can I do for you five?"

I motioned to the two behind me who had gone right back to debating with one another, "These two need a one on one fight in the Crucible."

Shaxx sighed, "Are they debating who is stronger again?"

"Yessir."

I arched a brow, "This isn't the first time they've asked you?"

"No it is their first time coming to me for a match to settle the debate. However, I cannot in good heart, allow them to enter my Crucible as it currently stands."

"Well we tried." Luisa said shrugging.

"But I do know someone who will allow them to fight. Despite my shaky terms with the man I do still hold him in high regards."

We heard a ship's engines spin down as if landing.

"Speaking if him..."

We walked outside and spotted a Titan surrounded by frames carrying various boxes of goods with them.

"Lord Saladin." I gasped.

"Evening Guardians." he replied and motioned his frames to follow.

I leaned in whispering to Luisa, "I guess Iron Banana is back."

Luisa snorted a laugh trying not to get too loud since Saladin was right there. The five of us helped him set up for the Iron Banner and when all was said and done we looked to him.

"Lord Saladin." I said, "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"You may..." he said sounding wary

"My Lord, we've a conflict between two of our teammates,"

Pluto and Thunder we literally butting heads right now and one could sense the aggression between them

"They wish to face each other one on one."

Saladin walked over to them, grabbing Pluto by his collar and Thunder by his cloak, and yanked them apart. He hoisted them up looking them over, expression hidden behind his helmet. After a moment he set them down.

"The Keeper of Time versus The Witch Hunter? I believe I can have the battle arranged; on one condition."

The two looked at him then exchanged a glance.

"What's the condition?"

"It must take place in the Prison of Elders."

I looked to Wolf. The Titan shrugged.

"I'll talk to Variks and see what he can do."

"In the name of the Iron Banner," Saladin commented, "He will arrange this fight."

Wolf stepped out, "I'll give the Reef a shout..."

Luisa and I headed out a moment later leaving Pluto and Thunder with Saladin. It would be a few hours before we left for the Reef. Wolf called us while we were on the way out, letting us know that Variks had set everything up. The next place we headed was the Reef, back to the Prison of Elders. Already there were signs and posters all over the place announcing the event. Variks was fast. We headed inside sitting in the same spot we had last time except now we weren't sitting with Thunder and Pluto we were sitting next to Wolf.

"Isn't it weird how last year we came here and you were down there?" I asked him.

The Titan shrugged, "Yeah. I don't feel tense or pissed off or have a want to throw a Kell's heart at the Queen..." he trailed off and sighed, "Man, I feel kinda bad now."

"Really?" Luisa asked.

"I regret not apologizing to her for that. I was just mad and salty as hell..."

I was about to say something but Variks' voice cut me off.

"Prison of Elders welcomes you." He said with weird growl he always had.

"Here we go..." I said leaning forward.

"Have but one event. Two Guardians of the famous Fireteam Dagger have challenged one another. We will determine who is stronger today."

A door on one side hissed open and I saw a Hunter standing there.

"Entering arena from south end, the slayer of Omnigul, a Hunter of incredible power whose focus with fire is unmatched: THUNDER NOTOS, THE WITCH HUNTER!" Variks announced.

It didn't occur to me that this was a sold-out crowd so there were hundreds, no thousands, of people here. They cheered. Another door hissed open opposite him.

"And his opponent, entering from north end, the only Guardian to become trapped in Vault of Glass and survive, mentor of Jayden Cobalt, the slayer of Crota, former leader of the team: PLUTO RANDAL, THE KEEPER OF TIME!"

I would never admit it but secretly I was rooting for Pluto and I was pretty sure Luisa was pulling for Thunder too.

"Fight will last but 1 round. Round ends when one fighter is unable to continue."

The two Guardians approached each other and shook hands.

"May the best Guardian win." Variks spoke, "Final round..."

Pluto and Thunder squared off both drawing swords. It didn't register with me at first but Thunder had Raze Lighter with him. I turned to Luisa making a face. All she did was smile at me.

"You stole Raze for Thunder didn't you?" I asked

All she did was snuggle up to me, "Maybe..."

"Leveling the playing field?"

She nodded

"Honestly, I don't think it matters what weapons they have." Wolf said, "All that matters now is who has stronger light."

"I've got marks on Thunder." Luisa admitted.

I made a face, "People are betting on this shit?!"

"Jay, this is the news all over the Tower right now." Luisa told me, "My bet is with Cayde."

"Cayde made a bet he'll actually win? Damn! The world really has come to an end."

She slugged me in the arm.

"Love you too, Luisa..." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"So you're pick is Pluto?"

"He is my mentor."

"True."

"FIGHT!" Variks yelled.

The two lunged at each other with their sword swinging. They parried attacks, moved so fast the untrained eye couldn't track them and threw grenades and spells at each other that I'd never seen before. At one point they locked blades.

"So who's the stronger one now?" Thunder boasted

Pluto said nothing. Dark Drinker faded into the void, causing Thunder to lose his balance. Pluto stepped aside and brought the blade up, catching the edge of Thunder's hood with the tip of his sword. The Hunter was nimble I'd give him that. He had dropped Raze Lighter in the process having to back out of the lock. Pluto swung but Thunder dodged the strikes with ease. He shade stepped under a bad swing and palm fisted Pluto in the jaw snapping his head back. Pluto dropped Dark Drinker. They stepped back. Thunder drew Last Word and Ace of Spades in time for Pluto to blink away. A shotgun force blasted Thunder forward. Arc energy bit at the Hunter, stunning him. Pluto blinked again throwing an Axion Dart towards him. The Gunslinger managed to break the stun and shade step out of the way in time for the dart to slap the ground where he was. I sensed Pluto smiling. Was he actually enjoying this?

"Thunder seems to be having fun." Luisa commented.

"Yeah." I added, "Neither one seems to be taking this seriously."

Pluto blinked again this time he landed a kick in the center of Thunder's back. The blow threw him forward right into the wall of the arena. The wall dented spider webbing with cracks. Thunder pulled himself free. He had managed to hold on to both Ace and Last Word which he drew up and fired. Pluto blinked away avoiding being shot just by the skin of his teeth.

"You're faster than I remember." Thunder commented.

Pluto reappeared, Red Death's barrel placed against Thunder's head, "And you're bulkier..."

Thunder moved quickly, dropping onto his stomach. He shoved himself back and spun, tripping Pluto up and dragging him down. Pluto slapped the ground and blinked away almost immediately. Thunder looked up spinning to his feet as Pluto appeared across from him both with weapons drawn. The Warlock had Red Death and the Hunter had his cannons pointed. It was a stand off.

"Hope you enjoyed the warm up, Thunder..." Pluto said.

"Same to you. Now we can really get started."

The void rippled around Pluto and a fire burned around Thunder, both put away their guns before vanishing. Now they were moving faster than even I could track.

"Damn! How fast are they?!" I asked.

All I managed to see were ripples in the air and what sounded like sonic booms resonating through the sky as they continued clashing.

"To think," Wolf commented, "Those two still are barely trying."

"Are you serious?!"

The Titan nodded, "If I had to guess, those two are putting in about thiry percent of their maximum."

"You know this how?" Luisa asked.

"They barely put in fifteen percent during strikes and raids. The last time I saw them put that much focus into their light was Twilight Gap. And that was years ago. Gods know they've improved drastically since then."

"Yeah I'll say."

A few minutes passed before we could see them again. They stood across from each other. Pluto leaned over picking up Dark Drinker and Raze Lighter. He tossed Raze to Thunder which stabbed into the ground in front of him. The Hunter took the sword in hand.

"Shall we end this?" Thunder asked pointing the blade.

Pluti pointed his own blade forward, "This will be our final battle. The winner will stand tall."

"And the loser will be dead."

I missed the movement because I blinked. The next thing I saw they had traded spots and looked as though they had swung at each other in passing. There was a delayed reaction. The next thing I saw was blood. Wounds coated both of them head to toe and both collapsed.

"Guardians down!" My ghost frantically shouted.

I waited for Thunder to stand back up by some miracle. I waited for Pluto to self-rez. Instead we stared at two floating ghosts begging for light to revive their Guardians. Pluto must have used Radiance while they were moving faster than any of us could track. I stood and blinked down there quickly grabbing both of their rezes. The arena, once roaring with cheers for either of them had fallen silent. Variks came over the speakers.

"It would seem we have a draw." he said, "How unexpected. Match has concluded. There is no winner this day."

"Well I guess no one wins?" I commented unsure of how our bets would be treated.

"Suppose so." Luisa replied shrugging.

Pluto and Thunder stared each other down.

"This isn't over." Thunder beamed, I sensed a sort of sly overtone. Like he was being playful almost.

"Agreed. We'll finish this some other time..." Pluto promised


	55. Chapter 54

It was nearly a week before Pluto and Thunder got their rematch. Variks had his hands full trying to put the arena back together from last weeks event. We helped when we could to expedite the process as much as we could. While out there I heard Variks mentioning a ban on both of them. Had it not been for Saladin Varkis probably would've banned them on the spot. I didn't blame him, those two tore up this place pretty badly. I wasn't sure where they'd run off to but I honestly didn't want to know. The last time they disappeared on us like that, Arak Jalall had flipped his lid because all of Dead Orbit's ships were painted hot pink. It was funny sure but probably not the best idea. When the arena was finally ready I shot the two of them a call, it was a few hours before they came back. I made note of the fact that Petra Verj was here as well, it was like she had followed them back and boy did she look mad.

"Uh Petra...?" Luisa asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

I thought I saw steam coming from off of her. Wolf crossed his arms.

"This has Thunder and Pluto written all over it..."

I sighed, of course it was them...

"What did they do this time?" Luisa asked

"Your Hunter hustled me."

"Darts?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'd have beat his ass had the Warlock not stopped me..."

"So Thunder hustled you in darts? And Pluto stopped you from beating his ass?"

She nodded, "I lost my favorite knife because of that!"

"Oh you mean this knife?"

I looked over Petra's shoulder to see Thunder tossing a rather large throwing knife. He had a smirk on his face as he approached.

"You hustled me!" She beamed.

"So is the way of this cruel world, Ms. Verj." Thunder replied then looked at the blade, "But you can have your knife back. It's too big for my tastes. Too hard to hide and not balanced to throw."

The Hunter offered it to her, "Maybe we can play again sometime? No hustling?"

Petra snatched the knife up instantly sighing with relief.

"Taking that knife didn't feel right." he admitted, "I've hustled a lot of stuff, but this is the one time I regretted it."

She stared at the blade which confused me for a moment until she spoke again.

"She gave this blade to me you know?" Petra spoke.

"Mara?" I asked.

She nodded, "This is all I have left of her, now. She was my best friend. I miss her dearly."

I glanced over my shoulder, a motion caught my eye. Wolf was awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Petra raised a brow.

"Something you want to share, Titan?"

Wolf froze for a second, "No."

Petra nodded looking at him, clearly suspicious. I was curious myself.

"Were you two ever a thing?" I asked motioning to both Petra and Wolf.

Petra's face flashed a shade of red, "W-what?!"

Wolf laughed, "No Jayden, we never dated."

I shrugged and the two Hunters laughed.

Petra looked down awkwardly, "So where is your other Warlock? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

"Pluto's elsewhere, probably wandering around the Reef doing who knows what." Wolf told her.

"Variks orders." Thunder said before doing a horrible Variks impression, "Opponents may not interact outside of match until winner is determined."

Petra set her hands to her hips, "Sounds like him."

"Was the voice good?"

She made a face, "No..."

Thunder shrugged, "Oh well."

"Will you be at the fight, Petra?" Luisa asked.

It wasn't a bad idea inviting her to hang out with us. Even though it has been months since the Queen died, Petra was clearly still in mourning. Petra sighed and looked down.

"I dunno... I think I'll just head home..."

Luisa set her hands on her hips, "Petra, when was the last time you went out and had fun?"

The warrior started thinking.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Luisa cut in before she could answer, "Come hang out with us. We'll go see the fight, get drinks, you know have a little fun. Gods know you could use a good time right now."

"I dunno..."

"You'll get to see Pluto get the shit beat out of Thunder," I chimed in, "He did hustle you last night..."

"Hey, I gave her back the knife didn't I?" Thunder protested. He was quickly ignored.

She smiled probably for the first time in a while, "Alright I'll go with you guys. You're right I could use a good time."

Thunder pat her shoulder, "Alright. I'll be sure to let Pluto punch me for you, sound good?"

Petra nodded to him her smile still there. I leaned in and whispered to her

"You know Pluto's going to wreck his shit right?"

She laughed, "Yeah probably."

We parted ways. Wolf Luisa and I took Petra to the Prison of Elders while Thunder returned to the arena's lower section. Once again we got our seats.

"Welcome back." Variks spoke over the loud speaker, "A rematch between the Time Keeper and the Witch Hunter will begin soon. Do not wish to waste time so will combatants enter arena."

This time there was no grand entrance. The two of them simply walked into the arena from the same sides as last week and shook hands. When the stepped back from each other Pluto waved his hand casting a spell. The entire arena, myself included, started rubbing at their eyes.

"What the hell did he just do to us?!" Luisa cursed glaring at him with her left eye, a fist rubbing the other.

"Sight." he spoke, "All of you know will be able to track our movements no matter how fast we travel. The effects are temporary and will last maybe a day or two. Plenty of time for us to have a decent fight, wouldn't you agree, Thunder?"

Thunder took a stance drawing his two pistols, "Plenty."

"Combatants ready?" Variks asked them.

Two sets of thumbs up answered him.

"ENGAGE!"

They still looked blurry to me but I could track them. They traded rounds, shooting their guns until their weapons were completely spent. I'd never seen two Guardians be so nimble before, they did flips and rolls around the bullets, literally dancing around them. Thunder backed out, drawing Stillpiercer and took pot shots at Pluto who blinked passed the rounds like they were nothing. In his series of blinks he drew Susanoo, his fusion rifle. It spat a blast of solar bolts at Thunder who shade stepped around them. Pluto blinked in and slammed a Thunderstrike into the Hunter's chest. Thunder flew back sliding in a three-point stance, only to have to dodge a blast of arc bolts. My eyes widened. Did Pluto's fusion rifle just switch from fire to arc? What the hell kind of fusion rifle was that? It had to be exotic. He only fired five rounds, so it ran out of ammo quickly. With their guns out of ammo now, they drew swords. I still hadn't gotten Raze back from Thunder. I made a face...if I got enough materials I'd forge a clone of it just for him so he'd stop stealing mine…

The two circled each other pointing the swords. In a flash, they lunged at each other and started trading attacks, their blades sparked with fire and void. After a bout of traded strikes they backed off of each other standing off a little ways.

"I thought we were skipping the warm up?" Thunder asked.

"So did I." Pluto admitted.

"So why are you fighting at 20?"

"Same reason you are. You want to enjoy the fight."

"Then let's make this interesting."

Fire burned at Thunder's feet. I sensed his Light start to rise. Pluto grabbed at the void which warped reality around him. Again they moved trading sword blows and even going to far as to get more technical. Pluto would free up a hand and throw the occasional energy drain or scorch melee while Thunder in his motions managed to reload Last Word and would occasionally try shooting Pluto through their clashes. Another few minutes went by and the two separated again. They were breathing heavily.

"Did you train or something last week?" Pluto asked

"No, why would I do that?" Thunder answered sound oh-so cocky.

"I figured you would is all. Someone with your level of power must have to train himself quite hard to maintain it."

Thunder shrugged, "Not really..."

"Then answer me this, Witch Hunter: how confident are you about dodging a railgun shell?"

The hunter took a stance.

Pluto popped Stormtrance, but there was something different about it. Arc mingled with the Void as he hovered a few inches off of the ground. Pluto waved his hands and hybrid Nova Bombs lashed out at Thunder. They coursed with Arc energy and flew almost like missiles. Thunder managed to not get hit by the first three before one slapped him in the chest and blasted him onto his back. As fast as his hybrid Super began, it ended and Pluto dropped to his feet. He slowly started walking over to his friend.

"Can you stand up after that?" the Warlock asked.

Thunder waited, and when Pluto was close enough he launched himself to his feet, kicking Pluto in the chest and pinning him under foot. In a flash he summoned forth his Golden Gun and pointed it at the Warlock's head. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Pluto blinked out of the way. Thunder's Golden gun went off shooting an acorn sized hole in the arena floor. The Warlock reappeared behind him. Thunder must've seen that coming because he turned in time to stop a scorch melee. He elbowed Pluto in the face, then kneed him in the stomach, then the face again before front kicking him backwards.

"I see..." Pluto groaned standing full height a moment later, "You've been watching Wolf shadow box haven't you?"

"Once or twice." Thunder admitted.

I saw Wolf flinch, I mean it wasn't like watching him was hard to do. The Titan did tend to shadow box a lot in the training side of the Crucible.

Pluto started blinking in the same manner I had seen him do when we first met him in the Vault of Glass. He was all over the place and going at a speed that could probably only be tracked because he wanted the entire crowd to see the fight. I more saw after images of him than anything. I could only imagine what Thunder was able to see. Thunder stood still.

A moment later he spun, drawing Ace of Spade and fired a shot in a seemingly random direction. The round clipped Pluto and the images vanished. The Warlock grabbed his shoulder, having been shot there and stopped moving for a moment. That was long enough for Thunder to rush him with an Arc Blade. Despite having been shot in the arm, he blinked and kicked Thunder in the back of the head. The Hunter dropped his Arc Blade which skittered across the arena and disappeared in a flash of sparking arc energy. Thunder fell straight to his face. Pluto backed out not wanting to get tripped up again. I saw him put a small ball of fire to his bad shoulder. The wound sealed itself. He rotated his shoulder and turned back to his opponent. Thunder got up out of the dirt and turned one last time.

"Alright. I think I've had enough of this fight." Pluto stated focusing. I saw him form a Nova Bomb in his hand.

Thunder summoned his Golden Gun and it turned blue. That was Gunslinger's Trance! Pluto either didn't register that or didn't care, he just sat there.

"One last strike." Thunder announced, "And this fight is over."

I heard a noise, almost like a buzzing sound coming from Pluto's hand. No hands. Was he forming that bomb with two hands? That was odd…

Thunder's breathing slowed. Pluto brought his hands back, and the bomb in his hands grew slightly. The Hunter took aim. Pluto threw his hands forward. A single bomb didn't launch forward. This was a beam of void. Thunder squeezed the trigger. His shot was a lance of fire. I was expecting a beam struggle like in a cartoon I saw once, but instead both lances shot right passed each other and slammed into their targets with full force. Their bodies were thrown by massive explosions that I was surprised the Arena managed to contain without falling apart. They laid there unmoving both on their backs.

"Will declare whoever stands up winner..." Variks said.

I guessed they weren't dead. We waited.

"No cheating..." Thunder groaned, "No healing yourself with Sunsinger..."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to..." Pluto admitted, "I had to use Radiance to survive that blast..."

Thunder laughed a little.

"You should stand up..." Pluto told him, "I know you've got it in you. You fought well. You deserve the win."

"I couldn't stand up even I wanted to, spent way too much energy on Gunslinger's Trance. The fact that I can see what I'm looking at right now is a bloody miracle..."

"Same here. The sheer effort I needed to forge that Nova Bomb...er rather Nova Blast I should call it..." Pluto laughed nervously.

"Fuck man..."

There was silence between them and a hush fell among the crowd.

"How far up did you go?" Pluto asked his opponent.

"The full 65."

"Same. It's a wonder we didn't try going higher…"

"I'd rather not accidentally blow up the Reef, man..."

"Agreed."

Another pause.

"On three, push your light to 70% and stand. There's no better between us, Thunder. We're equals. Always have been. Always will be."

"You know my Pride won't let me right?"

"Swallow your pride for once and accept the fact that the two of us cannot surpass one another, we're meant to fight the Darkness not each other..."

Thunder sighed, "I suppose your right..."

"One...two...three."

The two stood up at the same time.

"Match will resume then..." Variks guessed not sure what was really happening.

Instead they shook hands.

"We're done." Pluto called up to the crowd, "The two of us are evenly matched. Always have been. We go now to face the Darkness."

And with that they left the Arena…

Petra was the first to speak among us.

"Well, Thunder kept his word."

"Yeah..." I said watching the two leave.

"C'mon let's meet up with them. I'm sure they'll want a drink or two..." Luisa said.

"Yo." Wolf said stretching, "After a battle like that, I need a godsdamned drink.."


	56. Chapter 55

Ghost Fragment: Jayden Cobalt

(Footage origin, Jayden Cobalt's Ghost. Audio has been edited for higher quality as though it was professionally recorded.)

The video is choppy at first but begins playing clearly. The Hanger is having a first-time event: Open Mic night. Guardians come and go, attempting to be entertaining or funny and most succeed but none would have a better performance than one of Fireteam Dagger's own.

"You should do it Jayden." Luisa Dodge encouraged.

Dagger had been here only a short time, an hour or two at most. The five of them had drinks and food, having just returned from The Reef.

Jayden made a face staring at the mic on the stage which at the moment was unoccupied, "I dunno, hun..."

"Dude it's one song!" Thunder teased, "C'mon man, I don't think any of us besides Lu have heard you play."

Luisa cut in, "He doesn't just play he sings too!"

Jayden's face turned slightly red, "LUISA?!"

Wolf shrugged, "Ain't nothin wrong with that. It takes skill to be able to multitask like that."

"I'd encourage it!" Pluto added, "Young one, you have many talents most of the tower never sees. This is one you could easily show off!"

Jayden made a face at his mentor.

"Jayden... Jayden Jayden Jayden." Luisa started low.

The other four joined in with Wolf banging on the table top. Pretty soon the whole bar was chanting his name, although most seemed to have no idea why.

The young Warlock sighed and stood, "Alright you win..."

He hopped up onto the stage, having his Guitar transmatted down from his ship. With the instrument in hand he quickly tuned the strings and set the strap over his shoulder. He faced the mic and began speaking.

"Check check?" he spoke then pointed, "Can you guys hear me back there?"

A faint "Yeah" answered him from the back of the bar.

"Sweet. So quick intro. I'm Jayden and back in the day I was a musician so..."

He strummed his guitar and played a quick little rift.

"I don't think you guys heard that?"

He transmatted an effects board and an amplifier as well. After he plugged the stuff in, he strummed again.

"Sound good?"

There was clapping from his Fireteam's table. Jayden smiled

"So you guys brought me up here and now I don't wanna get off the stage..." he laughed nervously, "Guess I'll skip the crap and just jam."

The Warlock began playing his instrument striking up a very very old tune. Luisa whistled in approval. The Arc sparking on Jayden's fingers vibrated the air so much that it mimicked the sounds of a full band when he was up there alone.

"Good to know somebody likes this song." Jayden commented before he started singing in a very beautiful voice

 _I took a walk_

 _Around the world_

 _To ease my troubled mind._

 _I left my body_ _lyin_

 _Somewhere in the sands of time_

 _I watch the world float to_

 _The dark side of the moon_

 _I feel there's nothing I can't do. Yeah..._

The music picked up as Jayden began strumming more than picking at the individual strings. Three bars later he was back to what he was playing earlier.

 _I watch the world float to_

 _The dark side of the moon_

 _After all I knew it had to_

 _Be something to do with you and_

 _I really don't mind what happens now and then._

The music began to build as Jayden finished the verse.

 _As long as you'll be my friend in the end!_

The music peaked, blasting the crowd with power chords. Jayden continued singing like it was no big deal.

 _If I go crazy then will_

 _You still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well_

 _Will you be there aholding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with_

 _My superhuman_

 _My. Kryptonite!_

The music calmed back down for a few beats earning early applauds from the crowd. Surely he had done this before if his performance was this well done. After a moment Jayden's voice returned with another verse.

 _You call me strong_

 _You call me weak_

 _But still your secrets_

 _I will keep_

 _You took for granted_

 _All the times I never let you down!_

 _You stumbled in and bumped your head_

 _If not for me then you'd be dead_

 _I picked you up and put you_

Jayden's face contorted with effort to hit the last part of the verse before the music kicked up again

 _BACK ON SOLID GROUND!_

 _If I go crazy then will_

 _You still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well_

 _Will you be there aholdin my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with_

 _My super human_

 _My. Kryptonite!_

The Warlock stepped back from the microphone. His fingers glowed a faint blue and as he slid his fingers up and down the neck of his guitar sparks and small bolts of lightning flew from his fingers. He played a solo rift that the band he was covering would've been proud of. People were nodding along following the music's beat as thing began to calm down once again. Jayden stepped toward the mic strumming a single chord at a time and his voice just above a whisper.

 _If I go crazy then will_

 _You still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well will you_

 _Be there holdin my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with_

 _My superhuman._

 _My Kryptonite?_

His face contorted once again. The music sprang back to life as he entered the final chorus.

 _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _If I go crazy then will_

 _You still call me Superman?_

 _If I'm alive and well will you_

 _Be there aholding my hand?_

 _I'll keep you by my side with_

 _My superhuman_

 _My. Kryptonite!_

Jayden jumped, doing a split kick as his hand slid down the neck from a high note. He reentered his solo once again except this time he would sing as well. Mainly just saying "Whoa" over and over again.

Jayden hit one last note and let it ring out as he stared out into the crowd. Applause answered him.

"Encore!" Thunder's distinct voice shouted.

Jayden laughed, "Encore huh?"

"Yeah!" Luisa shouted.

The Warlock shrugged, "I dunno, what do the masses want? Should I stay or should I go?"

The crowd got a little rowdy chanting for him to keep going.

"Alright then. I think that's enough of an answer." he motioned to Amanda Holiday, who ran the place before speaking again, "Is there a time limit?"

"Two hours!" she shouted back.

"Two hours. Got it. Alright we'll start counting now."

He looked at his wrist.

"Alright. Here's one that screams Hunter to me. I think my Hunters in here will like this one."

Jayden started picking the guitars individual strings after clicking a few of his pedals. The sound had a much more acoustic sound to it whereas before it was much more distorted. After a few bars of the single picked he switched to a hybrid of that and strumming. A very western tone resonated through the bar before he started singing.

 _It's all the same._

 _Only the names will change!_

 _Every day, it seems we're wasting away!_

 _Another place._

 _Where the faces are so cold!_

 _I'll drive all night!_

 _Just to get back home._

He switched his progression up just a bit

 _I'm a cowboy._

 _On a steel horse I ride._

 _I'm wanted_

 _Dead or alive._

 _Wanted, Dead or Alive!_

Jayden returned to the same beat as the intro for two bars before switching back to his chord progression. The Warlock noted some of the Hunters tilting their heads. He could just barely hear murmurs of "I know this song" and "Where have I heard this before?" The Warlock smiled before continuing to sing.

 _Sometimes I sleep._

 _Sometimes it's not for days._

 _The people I meet_

 _Always go their separate ways._

 _Sometimes you tell the day_

 _By the bottle that you drink_

 _And times when you're alone_

 _All you do is think!_

He switched back to the chorus rift.

 _I'm a cowboy._

 _On a steel horse I ride._

 _I'm wanted. Dead or Alive_

 _Wanted; Dead or Alive..._

He held the last part as sound effects were added to his playing. The music built up and Jayden's face scrunched up as he put all his effort into the next line.

 _OH! AND I RIDE!_

As soon as he screamed that, he entered a solo. The notes rang through the bar pumping up everyone even those that weren't Hunters. Jayden left the distortion on after the solo was over and resumed singing.

 _Ooh! I'm a cowboy._

 _On a steel horse I ride._

 _I'm wanted._

Jayden paused and turned his head. The crowd answered.

 _Dead or alive!_

The Warlock shook his head.

 _And I walk these streets!_

 _A loaded six string on my back!_

 _I play for keeps._

 _Cause I might not make it back._

 _I've been everywhere!_

 _Still I'm standin tall._

 _I've seen a million faces._

 _And I've rocked them all!_

 _Cause I'm a cowboy_

 _On a steel horse I ride._

 _I'm wanted: Dead or Alive_

 _And I'm a cowboy!_

 _I got the night on my side_

 _And I'm wanted._

 _Dead or Alive._

 _And I ride: Dead or Alive!_

 _I still try: Dead or Alive!_

 _Dead or Alive_

 _Dead or Alive_

 _Dead or Alive_

 _Dead or Alive..._

Jayden slowed his playing to a crawl before strumming one final chord. The crowd once again applauded him. The Warlock wiped his forehead.

"Can I get a water?" he said laughing a bit.

Luisa grabbed a bottle from the fridge and handed it to him after hopping onto the stage next to him. He took the water and stole a kiss off of her. There came an approving noise from the crowd.

"Well she and I are dating so..." Jayden reported.

Pluto whistled at them. Jayden laughed. Luisa gave him a quick hug before stepping off stage. The Warlock took a drink real quickly before setting the bottle on the ground.

"So, should I keep up the slower songs or speed it up a bit?"

The crowd was split, but one voice stood out; Wolf's.

"Go harder!" he yelled.

Jayden shrugged, "Well the Titan has spoken."

The crowd laughed.

"Don't worry I've got a good one for you."

He messed with his pedals again and even retuned his guitar to a lower sound. His riff started low and percussive at first. Jayden made a noise into the mic that sounded like a distorted sheep bahing at them.

 _NOW!_

His music kicked up. It was deep and much harder sounding than the last two songs.

"Switching from Hair metal to Nu metal. Not an easy thing to do on the spot."

His voice dropped deeper.

 _I can feel the Animal inside!_

 _And my resolve is weakening._

 _Pounding on the doors of my mind_

 _It's nearly overpowering!_

 _I cannot begin to describe_

 _The hunger that I feel again._

 _Run, if you intend to survive_

 _For the beast is coming to life!_

His rift switched, retaining it's harder sound but slowing down just slightly

 _Taking form in the glimmer_

 _Of this tainted moonlight_

 _Death approaches_

 _ON THIS NIGHT!_

His rift sped back up

 _For the animal's soul is mine!_

 _We will be completed right before your eyes!_

 _I have no control this time_

 _And now, we both shall dine_

 _IN HELL TONIGHT!_

He paused singing letting his instrument do the work before the next verse begin

 _I can hear it calling again_

 _The primal need is filling me_

 _Changes are about to begin_

 _AND NOW MY BLOOD IS BOILING!_

 _I can see the fear in your eyes_

 _But you can't bring yourself to scream_

 _Time to shed the mortal disguise_

 _For the beast is coming to life_

He switched once again slowing down

 _Taking form in the glimmer_

 _Of this tainted moonlight_

 _Death approaches._

 _ON THIS NIGHT!_

He sped back up much to the delight of the crowd.

 _For the animal's soul is mine!_

 _We will be completed right before your eyes!_

 _I have no control this time!_

 _And now, we both shall dine_

 _IN HELL TONIGHT!_

His rift changed completely, now a hybrid of speed metal and slow heavy rock.

 _We begin the hunt and I_

 _Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight_

 _For the kill is close and I will be satisfied_

 _For the smell of fear tonight_

 _Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied_

 _YOU'RE MINE!_

He switched the chorus riff again.

 _For the animal's soul is mine!_

 _We will be completed right before your eyes!_

 _I have no control this time!_

 _And now, we both shall dine_

 _IN HELL TONIGHT!_

Using the Arc in his fingers he created the illusion he was still holding a note when he actually moved on to the final chorus

 _For the animal's soul is mine!_

 _And the world around will never hear your cries_

 _An unholy crime_

 _And now we both shall dine_

 _IN HELL TONIGHT!_

As he brought his song to a close he gave two final demon sheep like grunts.

Once again the crowd cheered.

"Alright then." Jayden said taking a drink of his water. One can hear his voice is strained.

"So my voice is shot to shit, time to call it a night. Thank you guys!"

Jayden waved as he stepped off the stage.

(Footage fades to black.)


	57. Chapter 56

Ghost Fragment: Wolf-7

Audio log. There's rainfall in the background throughout the file.

Voice 1: Why did you call me?

(Recognition: Guardian, Male, Titan, Exo Designation: Wolf Memory wipes: 6)

Voice 2: Were you followed?

(Recognition: Civilian, Female, Awoken: VERJ, Petra.)

Wolf: No. You still haven't answered my question.

Petra: Are you certain?

Wolf: Yes I'm certain.

Petra: Excellent.

Wolf: My question then?

Petra: Of course, Titan. Straight to business as always. I have called you out here for a special assignment only you can perform.

Wolf: You as in just me or me and my Fireteam?

Petra: You, Wolf-7, must do this alone.

Wolf: -irritated sigh- And that is what exactly? OOF!

-the sounds of door slamming open is heard followed by what sounds like bed springs straining against some kind of weight. The door shuts softly-

Wolf: Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell is this about?!

Petra: -laughs a little bit-

Wolf: What the hell is all this about?

Petra: You know I've been watching you, right?

Wolf: You have?

Petra: For quite some time. You see, I know who you once were. I can now see clearly why you were reborn a Titan.

-the bed springs strain as the weight shifts, and the sound of boots tapping hardwood can be heard-

Wolf: Where did you read that? The Archives?

Petra: No. I found this all on my own; Darius Wolfe.

Wolf: -growling- That man...no...that _monster_ died a long time ago.

Petra: Monster?

Wolf: I don't know how you found out about it and I don't care. If you think you can buy me to do your dirty work, you've got another thing coming Petra Verj.

Petra: Is that so?

Wolf: You know damned well it is. If it weren't the case where do you think I'd be right now? Take one wild fucking guess.

Petra: I see...you would reside on Mercury with the Sunbreaker Titans.

Wolf: I did terrible things during my merc days. Things I will never speak of to anyone. They're waiting when I return to Hell after all of this fighting the Darkness stuff is over.

Petra: This is certainly a development.

Wolf: -he can be heard faintly whimpering- So many nights would go by, I'd have to live with the guilt of what I had done...I'd often play Russian Roulette with my fellow mercs, all of whom couldn't handle the guilt like myself. I survived. They didn't. Even after that Pyrrhic victory I still would sleep with my favorite gun. It would get friendly. Really friendly. For years and years I put up with that.

Petra: I know you fought off the Fallen off when they invaded initially. That much is in the archives. You were a valiant warrior

Wolf: Would you believe that right before I had the barrel of the weapon I used between my teeth ready to pull the trigger? I was nothing then. Nothing but a fucking coward that couldn't handle the guilt. So I went to Europa. I told them to take Darius Wolfe and destroy him. In his place was me. I am Wolf-7. I am an Exo that died during the Golden Age, slain by the Devil Kell, Solkis. I am a machine of war. Nothing more.

Petra: I don't believe that. I know somewhere deep down in that shell there lay some part of you that is still human. I simply wish to see it.

Wolf: And how do you plan on that?

-the springs groan again as weight shifts-

Petra: Through the most human thing I can think of.

Wolf: Are you sure you know what you're getting into?

Petra: Of course I do, Titan. Now let us see just how much of you is still human. Let us also see how much of a man you are despite the machine that rules you.

-Audio abruptly cuts out. After a moment or two the sound returns and all that can be heard is panting-

Wolf: So I'm more human than I thought…

Petra: Quite…

Wolf: I also wasn't aware that you were so...

Petra: You're surprised?

Wolf: Yeah…

-there's a long pause-

Petra: Darius…

Wolf: Don't call me that. I'm not that monster anymore. He's still rotting in his own Hell. Remember that.

Petra: Right...

Wolf: Here's a thought. We can't tell anyone about this. I don't think the others would let me hear the end of it...

Petra: Very well, this stays between us.


	58. Chapter 57

Luisa and I had been sitting around not really doing a whole hell of a lot. With Toland's knowledge passed on, the Vanguard were making plans for one final assault on the Dreadnaught. Dagger was tasked to deploy when the plans were ready. We were going to challenge Oryx in his world, and do to him the same thing we did to Crota. Until then though, Dagger was on stand by. Thunder Wolf and Pluto were off doing their own things. Thunder and Pluto said something about going back to the hideout and chilling there for a while, supposedly to get away from the Tower. Wolf got a call out to the Reef from someone, probably Petra, but it could've been Mara Sov for all I knew. He'd come back only an hour or so ago and immediately went back to the Firebreak Order's floor of the Tower's offices. Luisa and I were up on the patio. She was wrapped up in my arms and we were overlooking the City that loved us so.

"Hey Lu?" I said.

The Hunter was rested her head on my chest and her cloak acted as a blanket for the both of us. Her eyes glanced up at me.

"You know that this might be it for Dagger right? Our last hurrah?"

"Yeah. Crota was one thing...but Oryx? There won't be anything like him in a million years."

"Before we go. It's the weekend. And I've never gone to the Lighthouse on Mercury before."

She looked up at me, "You want to go flawless in Trials?"

"Do you think we could?"

"Yeah if Wolf is up for it. We could easily do it too."

"So what are we waiting for?"

Luisa smiled and kissed my cheek. I gave her a little squeeze.

"I love you." I told her.

"How many times do you say that in a day, love?"

"I dunno."

She giggled, "Well don't change that, okay?"

"I swear I won't."

"Good. I love you too."

She got up and fixed her cape before yanking me to my feet. We went back to Wolf's office and found him staring at his Ghost who was projecting an image onto his desk. Luisa and I gawked at what we saw.

"Is that...?" I stammered.

He nodded

"And those are for you?" Luisa asked

Again, the Titan nodded.

"These are images I will never be able to unsee." Wolf admitted.

"Would you like these deleted Guardian?" his Ghost asked him

"Please and thank you. Give her my thanks... I guess..."

"Encrypting. Message away."

"So Wolf. We need a third teammate for Trials, you in?"

The Titan shrugged, "Sure."

And so it went. Wolf Luisa and I bought passes for the tournament and nine straight wins later we were on course for the Lighthouse.

So yeah, something happened right before our Raid. No, I don't mean going flawless in Trials but rather something happened at the Lighthouse. It had been a while since Luisa and Wolf had managed to go flawless so being back here was just as exciting for them as it was for me. I wandered around this place looking at all of the riches found here.

"So Luisa?" Wolf said, "Where did you see that ghost we talked about?"

"Um..." She wandered about and we followed her eventually coming to an out cropping that overlooked the vast expanse of the Vex's machine world we once knew as Mercury. She seemed lost, "He was right here..."

"Looks like I was right. He's not here."

I hummed for a moment.

"Ghost." I said summoning the little bot, "Scan for any other signals, filter out Vex activity."

The little bot picked up something, "I'm picking up two additional signals."

"Location?"

"On the spire across from us. One is patchy though like it's corrupt or something. And the other..."

"They're what?"

"They're..." he paused then his eye went wide, "GUARDIAN DOWN!"

So much for a relaxing stay at the Lighthouse. I grabbed Luisa and Wolf and blinked us across the gap to the adjacent spire. We found a Ghost hovering there. It looked scared and surrounding it was a slight black glow. I moved quickly attempting to revive it.

"Give me a hand with this. This guardian's drinking light faster than I can give it."

Wolf and Luisa set their hands to the dead shell and started pouring light into it. With the three of us we broke passed the threshold and the Guardian revived. Standing before us was an Exo Titan, his helmet was missing. He wore a mark I swore I'd seen before. It took a minute, but it hit me. That emblem was the Mark of the Firebreak order. Wolf seemed taken aback as he took a step forward.

"Commander." he muttered.

Commander? Wolf knew this guy?

"Wolf?" the Exo answered, "What are you doing here?"

"We won the Trials of Osiris, sir. Flawlessly."

The Titan regarded us, "These two are yours?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. We need to leave this place now."

I stepped in, "Why is that?"

"You detected two signatures didn't you?"

"Yes sir. Both Guardians."

"One of them ain't a Guardian no more. He's gone completely insane. And to top it off his entire being has been twisted into something I've never seen before."

"You mean..."

Another voice chimed in, "Oopsy. You've found my secret prisoner."

I started looking around. That voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once

"Congratulations on wasting your light to rez him. Now draining the three of you should be easy..."

The other Exo growled, "Damn it. He's already found us."

"Who has already found us?"

In a flash of light appeared a Warlock, baring the void in his hand. He wore a yellow cloak over his face, the same as Brother Mason. A name came to mind as I sensed the void come to bare against us.

"Osiris." I growled.

"Oh? You've heard of me?"

I knew all about him. How he was crazier than Pluto after a gallon of coffee and just as if not more powerful. Then a though occurred to me. If that was Osiris, then that meant this Titan we just revived...

"Hey boss." Wolf said pulling a helmet from his backpack, "You might want this."

He tossed it to the other Titan, a silver and pink helmet that bore a striking resemblance to a Roman Centurion helmet. With his armor now complete, I smiled knowing exactly who he was. Luisa hid behind me pointing at him like a shy little fan girl.

"Jayden... That's... That is... It is..." she stammered.

"Saint-14." I finished.

"Look at you Saint." Osiris said, "Still glaring at me as though you have a chance to beat me? You're such a fool. Just give in to the power of the Deep and you'll become more than just a powerful warrior. You'd be a force of nature neigh unstoppable!"

The Deep? Did that mean...

"He's been Taken!" I shouted finally noticing the 'void' in his hands wasn't void at all. It was Taken magic.

"Been what?" Saint asked me, he seemed new to this concept.

"He's been ripped through dimensions by Oryx, the Taken King and made perfect." Luisa said. I could tell she was speaking from experience.

"No wonder he got stronger."

I took a stance, "He can't take us all on!"

The four of us jerked weapons up and sprayed Osiris with gun fire. The Taken Warlock blinked away from us.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

I heard a blade unsheathe. I drew Raze Lighter. A blur moved off out of the corner of my eye and I raised my weapon to block. The blade clanged against mine sparking with Taken magic. Locked with Raze was a wicked looking sword lacing with Taken energy.

"Hello Dreadfang." Raze commented.

"A good afternoon to you too, Raze Lighter." the sword replied.

Osiris was holding the weapon and before I could throw him back he blinked away. I stumbled a bit and sensed Osiris behind me. I blink forward just out of Dreadfang's reach as the Taken sword came swinging down at me. I faced back towards him and rushed forward unleashing Raze's Phoenix Uppercut. Dreadfang tanked the hit with no problem but the force still propelled Osiris backwards. I blinked in behind him whipped Raze around and thrusting the sword behind me. The blade plunged into Osiris' back forcing him to gag. I quickly spun again and let loose another Phoenix Uppercut. Unfortunately Osiris blinked again escaping before my attack.

"Jayden! Above you!" Luisa called.

I brought my sword up first before my eyes. When I looked up Osiris was charging a Nova Bomb. Instead of purple void, though, it was Taken magic. I jumped back and quickly found that wasn't a bomb instead a beam. The lance of black and white magic stitched a line along the ground towards me, splitting the pillar we were on in two. I side stepped it throwing a blast of my own at him. Osiris tanked it without so much as a scratch.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, "Some help would be nice!"

When I looked to my group I saw Wolf scanning for a good chance to jump in, and Saint was being clung to by his biggest fan... My girlfriend... I rolled my eyes.

That distraction nearly ended me. As soon as I took my eyes off of Osiris, the corrupt Warlock blink in front of me and ran Dreadfang through to my core. I gagged, my vision blurred for a second.

"Shit..." I gagged then laughed a little bit, "Not again..."

"You showed much promise, Warlock..." he said shaking his head. He then ripped Dreadfang free of me tearing out more parts of me than I knew a human body had. Blood sprayed the ground as my knees buckled.

Before I blacked out I saw Wolf dive bomb Osiris with Fist of Havoc. The blast rocked me and the ground around me shook with a magnitude 9 earthquake. When the ground stopped shaking and the air grew thin and hard to breathe I reached deep down and prodded at my fire, which had been in slumber for quite some time now. In a flash my wounds healed, my breath returned, and I got back to my feet, clad in Radiance. I felt a bit bad for Osiris. Wolf had him by the collar of his shirt and was throwing punch after punch into his face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hard to concentrate when someone's decking you in the face, ain't it?" Wolf commented rearing back and slamming a Storm fist that tossed Osiris to the ledge. Dreadfang skittered across the way out of reach. I saw Saint walk over, with Luisa still clung to him. The Titan waved his hand and a small Ward of Dawn encased Osiris.

"Ward of Imprisonment?" I asked.

The Titan nodded, "It'll hold him for now. Let's get out of here."

"So we're not going to kill him?" Wolf asked looking over the unconscious Warlock.

"No. He's already done that to himself. I'm tired and now that this crusade is finally over I can return home."

"Do you have a ship?" Luisa asked.

I made a face not that she could see.

"Had one. The old man blew it up the second I landed."

"You can ride me." Luisa said then shook her head, "Er... Ride WITH me."

I facepalmed, "You're going full fan girl, Lu. You never go full fan girl."

Saint laughed, "I'd be happy to accompany you, Hunter. Provided your boyfriend is okay with it?"

That caught me off guard, "Come again?"

"I've been tangling with Osiris for quite some time. Anyone strong enough to hold their own against him solo is not someone I'd want to be an enemy of."

Wow. Being called strong by Saint-14 himself. Talk about an honor.

"Please Jayden! I swear I'll be good to him!" Luisa begged.

"When did you go from my girlfriend to my daughter?" I asked jokingly, "Sure."

Luisa ran over and squeezed me so tight I thought she might break me in half. I then looked to Saint.

"Keep it in your pants, Saint..." was all I told him.

He nodded but before they could transmat back to her ship, Osiris broke free using a blast of Arc energy. I'd had enough. I sent out a distress beacon to Pluto and Thunder. It would be at least and hour before they got here, last I remembered they were on Mt Fuji. The Taken Warlock blinked away from us.

"A valiant effort, but in vain I'm afraid." He sneered at us.

The force of a shotgun punch slammed me in the back knocking me on my face. By the time I got back to my feet Luisa had been blasted across the way, Wolf was down and Saint was being lifted and choked out by Osiris.

"How you managed to last as long as you did I'll never know. This is a new record for you, Saint." he commented.

I got up and rushed Osiris with Raze drawn. He blasted me back with his free hand and I tumbled head over heels towards Luisa. She got up and fire a Shadowshot off. The arrow sailed towards him then suddenly altered course, did a one-eighty and came screaming back at us. The lance of void stuck the ground in front of us and tethered both of us.

"No way!" I snapped.

A third void anchor lashed out and grabbed Wolf right as he popped Hammer of Sol. The hammer vanished from his hand, consumed by the void. We sat there helpless to do anything against this tether.

Saint struggled against Osiris who I was sure wasn't holding him physically more as he was through his powers.

"My gods you take an eternity to choke." he commented as Saint struggled to breathe

"Is that all you've got?" the Exo wheezed defiantly.

"As a matter of fact..."

An unseen force must squeezed Saint's neck harder because the Titan's breath became much heavier.

I heard a gunshot, loud and close by. Osiris' head snapped forward and he dropped Saint. The Warlock turned.

"Who has the gall to..." he was cut off and shot again, this time square in the forehead. He staggered back before blinking away.

In a flash, Pluto and Thunder appeared. An hour had gone by that fast? Or they'd taken a Vex Gate from Venus to get here. I wasn't complaining.

"You guys okay?" Thunder asked, Stillpiercer over his shoulder

"We're good. Help us break this tether."

After a few rounds from Last Word the tether shattered and I finally got back to my feet, I kept my eyes open for Osiris, praying he'd backed off for now.

"C'mon." I said, "Lock for transmat, we're getting out of here."

I helped Saint up and Luisa pulled Wolf to his feet. As soon as we were up the Warlock appeared.

"YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLANET ALIVE!" he snapped at us. He waved Dreadfang at us and a wave of Void sliced through the air towards us. We backed up as it carved up the stone beneath our feet. Our guns roared in response. Luisa used Bolt Caster throwing disks of lightning at him. Osiris tanked all of that punishment like it was nothing. The Warlock floated down and slowly walked towards us. Pluto slung Red Death and drew Dark Drinker before blinking in front of him spinning his blade. Dark Drinker and Dreadfang clashed sparking as they did. The two struggled against each other before Pluto's blade started to fade. I sensed him smile. Dark Drinker faded out of existence for a moment. The elder warlock sidestepped as Osiris lost his balance. When Dreadfang had hit the ground Pluto spun ripping through Osiris with Dark Drinker's Super Massive Black Hole. I cringed a bit. That was quite the way to go.

"BURN HIM!" he yelled, "Before the Taken magic rebuilds him!"

Two Hammers of Sol, two Golden Guns and two Radiant Warlocks using Firebolt grenades unleashed their fury on the two halves of one who was once regarded as the most powerful Guardian to grace the universe. I almost felt sorry for him. That was of course I considered that he stabbed me, tethered Wolf Luisa and I, and had been keeping Saint-14 prisoner here for gods knew how long. By the time our Supers ran dry there was nothing left but Dreadfang, Osiris' sword...

"Is it over?" I asked.

Pluto set Dark Drinker to his back, "Not yet..."

He picked up Dreadfang and transmatted to his ship.


	59. Chapter 58

Ghost Fragment: Pluto Randal 2

Video log.

Pluto waited by the back hatch of his ship, the Taken sword Dreadfang in his hand. He was making a jump from Mercury towards Sol. Thoughts raced through his mind as he held the Taken blade in his hand, memories from his lessons with the former Warlock he once called Master. He sighed.

"Why did you do it, old man?" He asked himself

The comns went off.

"Yo, Pluto?" Thunder called, "You do realize you're going in the wrong direction right?"

"I'm well aware, Thunder." the Warlock replied.

"Any reason you decided to take Dreadfang with you?" Jayden asked.

"The only way to destroy Osiris for good is to destroy the weapon he is bonded to."

"Okay. What's the plan?" Wolf asked.

"Simply put: burn it."

There was silence over the comns before Luisa but in.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she yelled at him

"No. I've actually thought this through quite carefully."

"So you're going to get as close to the sun as you can without your ship spontaneously combusting and chuck the sword out the window?"

"It's not that simple, Lu. I'm going to get within 1.4 million miles or so from the sun, then go EVA, blink as close as I can while in Radiance and let gravity do the work. After that it's back to the ship for a quick course correction and back to the tower."

"Do you know what happens to people that get too close to the sun? They get vaporized!"

"Exactly. This sword cannot be allowed to linger. If it does, Osiris will regenerate. I know the risks. I'm willing to take them."

"Pluto..." Jayden begged, "Please, there's got to be another way."

"Sadly, young one, we don't have time to figure one out. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

There was silence.

"Believe in me as I have in you." was the last thing he said before cutting the feed.

"Approaching our marker." his ghost said, "Guardian, if we travel any further the heat will become too intense for the ship to handle."

"How long would you be in danger if we did a flyby?"

"Approximately five seconds."

"Do it."

"Altering course."

"Open the bay."

The bay vented the atmosphere before hissing open. Pluto unreeled a tether as far as it could go letting it float in the vacuum of space. He jumped out escaping his ship's own gravity with a fairly easy jump before busting Radiance out. Now coated in fire he blinked as far as he could instantly feeling the added heat from the sun. It wasn't enough. He had to get closer. He blinked again expending well over half of his light. This would have to due. He threw Dreadfang towards the sun and Blinked back towards his ship. His momentum carried him a bit before he Blinked one last time. He caught onto the cable and attached it to his belt. He just barely managed to order his Ghost to reel him in before he passed out. The Warlock floated in the darkness of space. There was a pulse of Taken Magic burned in the corona of the sun as Dreadfang was torn apart by the sheer heat. Pluto eventually made it back to his ship. The unconscious Warlock flopped to the deck when Gravity reset. The bay door shut and the cabin pressurized.

(Video log corrupt!)

The following is an audio log recorded by Pluto Randal

(Audio log play back)

Master,

You would be proud.

Your teachings have not only made me powerful but wise. Like you took me under your wing, I too have taken a student. He is slow and reckless, but he is quite powerful. I have no doubt that he will make a fine addition to the order. (uneasy sigh)

Why?

Why did you turn? Was it power that he offered? Knowledge? Truth? I wish to know these things but fear I never will. I am well aware you will never hear this audio log seeing as how you are gone now but regardless, I still desire the answers.

I saw your immense powers with my own eyes and can safely say I have surpassed you as you had told me all those years ago. I have faith that my student will do the same for me. Though he is reckless and a slow learner he has heart and passion and a drive greater than either of us had. I know what you said about disconnecting from all emotions but his emotions (pause) If he disconnects from them I fear the Void will consume him. I fear his fire will burn him to ashes. I fear his storm will tear him apart. I will not let that happen. I will die before my student fails. I will not fail you. Your legacy will carry on.

Your favorite pupil,

CPR.


	60. Chapter 59

Ghost Fragment: Pluto Randal 3

(Video comes from multiple security cameras scattered throughout the tower and the city.)

This was a stupid idea, probably their worst idea ever and together both Thunder and Pluto had had some really dumb ideas. Thunder and Pluto had always wanted to fire Gjallarhorn. Of course Lord Shaxx would never allow it. Gjallarhorn was his precious child, according to a lot of sources, he bore it as both a blessing and a curse from the Battle of Twilight Gap. Regardless, she was a rocket launcher! She made things go "boom" and that was what brought Pluto here today. Here being the Crucible Master's desk where he was wrapping his fingers on Shaxx's desk, talking to the Titan about nothing in particular. Meanwhile movement can be seen just behind him not that he is aware. After a moment or two the glass case behind the Titan which housed Gjallarhorn on display, slowly starts sliding opening. Pluto's voice and tone are normal but underneath that helmet he's sweating bullets. He and Shaxx banter about possible balancing in the Crucible as well as something about shotguns being better than fusion rifles. Gjallarhorn suddenly is encased in light-bending cloaking and vanishes from sight. A blur of motion that makes no sound zips off back towards the stairs leading out to the patio. Pluto is suddenly relieved but they're not done yet. The Warlock bid Shaxx farewell. The video images swap multiple time following Pluto through the tower until he leaves heading out towards an abandon part of Twilight Gap.

(Audio log from Pluto Randal's Ghost begins. Syncing with image...)

"Yo." Thunder said, "I cannot believe that actually worked."

"Neither can I, so let's hurry up, have fun with Gjallarhorn and get her back to Shaxx before he finds out."

"Relax! He's not going to find out..."

"Incoming transmission." Pluto's Ghost called out only a few moments later.

He stepped away as Thunder began loading Gjallarhorn.

"Patch the signal through."

A moment later a voice answered.

"Where is she, Warlock?" That was Lord Shaxx

"Where is who?"

"Gjallarhorn! She has been stolen and you would've been the last person to see her! Now where is she?!"

"Lord Shaxx, I am no thief! I wouldn't dare..."

A loud noise sounds off in the back ground followed by a loud explosion.

"Yo!" Thunder called, "You gotta try this thing! Old Man Shaxx has really been holding out on us!"

"Old Man Shaxx..." one can easily hear the irritation in Shaxx voice.

"Fuck..." Pluto cursed and disconnected.

"Who was that...?" Thunder asked his voice tainted with dread.

"Take a wild guess..."

Thunder handed Gjallarhorn to his friend, "At least get one rocket off before he gets here and destroys our worlds."

Pluto didn't fire Gjallarhorn once, he fired it twice. After the second rocket exploded the two saw a blue streak rushing towards them with fire following in its wake. They freeze.

"Run?" Pluto asked still holding Gjallarhorn on his shoulder

"Run." Thunder replied.

The two sprinted for their lives with a very angry Lord Shaxx chasing after them. He shouted and cursed at them demanding his precious rocket launcher back. But of course the two Dagger Guardians just loved pressing their luck. Pretty soon they started tossing the poor exotic between each other, and using various abilities such as cloaking and Blink to evade Shaxx. Of course no matter what they tried, Shaxx always found them and gave chase. This eventually led all the way back to the tower. Security cameras tracked the three Guardians all over the place. Most notably they narrowly avoided being smashed by an incoming ship in the hanger, nearly giving Amanda Holiday a heart attack in the process, testing Lakshmi-2's patience by running circles around her and Shaxx until Shaxx threw down a Fist of Havoc that tore Future War Cult's office up, running passed Eris Morn's Kiosk who only hissed something about Oryx not being dead yet and how they're all idiots for fooling around like this, sprinting a full lap around the Vanguard office getting a facepalm from Ikora Rey, a laugh out of Cayde-6 and a head shake from Commander Zavala. The Dagger Guardians raced towards the upper level of the Patio where Lord Saladin was busy selling Iron Banner gear. Shaxx laid down another angry Fist of Havoc that nearly brought down the whole of Saladin Forge's market booth. The Iron Lord simply laughed commenting about payback for Twilight Gap which was pretty dark and messed up even for him. The two continued this chase all the way to the Speaker who turned in time to see Pluto grab Thunder, Blink them back to the Patio and scream like a little bitch as Shaxx unleashed another Fist of Havoc which brought the man's book shelves crashing down scattering tomes and notes everywhere. When they appeared out of the Void, the two Guardians took a breath until they saw the furious glow of Shaxx coming from the North Tower. They sprinted back towards the Hanger and into the bar. Who did they run passed that would be next to feel Shaxx's anger? None other than Xur, the Agent of the Nine. They two blinked out again as the Titan's angry fists shook the whole of the bar knocking over a lot of alcohol and making a few Guardians mad for all of a couple of seconds. When they saw Shaxx was the cause they said nothing. Audio records reveal Xur cursing Shaxx for disrupting his sales of the Nine's garbage which included Hard Light, Titan gauntlets called No Back-up Plans, a Hunter Helmet ATS/8 Arachnid and the Warlock Gauntlets Sunbreakers. Pluto and Thunder reappeared back on the patio where they bumped into Wolf, who looked down on them with his arms crossed. He grabbed Pluto by his collar and Thunder by his cape as Shaxx reappeared. One Fist of Havoc later and two Guardians went down. Wolf shook his head as Shaxx took Gjallarhorn back and returned to his desk without a word. Pluto and Thunder were revived when he had gone.

"You two are idiots..." the Titan chided.

"But we got to fire Gjallarhorn." Thunder said, "Totally worth it."


	61. Chapter 60

(Yeah this one's short but it's important for later on during the Raid.)

Ghost Fragment: Kell of Scar 2

(Audio log 1 of 3)

Voice 1: (speaking in Eliksni)

(attempting to translate and play back...)

Voice 1: An interesting piece you have found, Zhilos

(Voice analyzing...)

(Match found: Svadis, Kell of Kells)

Zhilos: Yes, my Kell. Found this transmitting out of Warmind bunker. Unsure of what it is though.

Svadis: This work "IKELOS" I believe is weapon foundry run by humans.

Zhilos: Meaning?

Svadis: Could lead us to weapon, maybe...

Zhilos: Why would humans hide a weapon like this? Have they not showed their might before?

Svadis: Some weapons are made only to intimidate. Not meant to actually be used. However, this might be the time to use something like this...

Zhilos: Can it be fixed?

Svadis: Will have to fix it. Will need the firepower. Get top engineers working on it. Will make call, have friend that might know something...

(Audio log ends)

(Playback log 2 of 3)

Voice 1: Yes, we followed the signal

(Recognition: Human, Female, Warlock, Commander, REY, Ikora.)

Voice 2: What did you find?

(Recognition: Eliksni, Kell, Svadis, House Scar.)

Ikora: Do you know what a laser pointer is, my friend?

Svadis: Yes. Supposedly Earth cats are obsessed with them.

Ikora: -light chuckle- Picture a giant laser pointer...

Svadis: Pictured...

Ikora: That points things into oblivion.

Svadis: It forces them to blink?

Ikora: More like vaporizes them.

Svadis: Is this technology if the Warmind?

Ikora: We think so...

Svadis: Permit my use of it?

Ikora: Only if you let me deny any involvement with your "finding" of this Sleeper Simulant.

Svadis: What are you talking about? My scouts found the pieces scattered across the skywatch. Simply reassembled it...

Ikora: Good.

Svadis: Thank you for your help. And give the Vanguard my thanks for the supplies.

(Playback 3 of 3)

(Log on Svadis, Kell of Kell's personal device.)

Cannot understand how something so devastating as the Sleeper Simulant could have been hidden under humanity's nose this entire time. Now it is in Eliksni hands. It is in my hands... -sighs- The weapon needs not be copied. Have seen this weapons powers. Too great for multiple copies to be floating around. However, destructive power is necessary right now. Must destroy Oryx before he takes this system. Will not watch Whirlwind repeat. Humanity has endured one already. My people have endure one as well. Neither deserve a second. If destructive power such as the power of this fusion rifle is required to defeat Oryx, will use it.

In my hands it has a voice. Speaks Eliksni. Don't know how it learned such a language. Perhaps from me? From my Light, maybe? Who knows. Am glad to have this weapon at my side.


	62. Chapter 61

It was time. Ikora had us meet up outside of the City, which was odd because normally we'd meet up in the Vanguard offices. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon and fresh snow had fallen to the ground overnight. All of us had been down for nearly three weeks just stuck waiting for things to get rolling. To say I was antsy about getting this done was an understatement. Every minute we waited gave Oryx more time to use his Taken to destroy everything. Rumor had it that Fireteam Scarab had been picking up our slack seeing as how we were chosen to be the raid team. I still had questions.

"Ikora?" I chimed in when the five of us arrived, "Why are we meeting all the way out here?"

The Commander turned facing us, "Simply put, your sixth member requested to meet you here."

Pluto tilted his head slightly, "Funny... I don't recall anyone requesting a sixth member..."

"He made the request. I approved it."

Luisa crossed her arms, "Whoever they are had better be good at raids."

She seemed irritated, I understood why. Ikora had gone behind our backs and didn't even bother to let us know this was happening. However when we saw a ship exit warp space we knew immediately who it was.

The ship was a Ketch bearing the colors and insignia of the House of Scar. A single Eliksni exited the ship, armed with a new rifle I'd never seen before. When he was on the ground safely he waved the Skiff away. Okay maybe we shouldn't be mad about this...

"Apologize for being late..." he said, "Had maintenance issue with Ketch. Had to tail swap."

"It's no trouble. We just got here ourselves." Ikora told him.

Wolf barged in, "Wait a minute is this really the best idea? Should we really risk the Kell of Kells against Oryx?"

Svadis seemed vacant as he explained himself.

"Have personal conflict with Oryx. Will deal with him personally." he replied his upper arms crossed over his chest.

"We've all got a bone to pick with him." Luisa said, "I still haven't repaid him for Taking me..."

"He took my mentor." Pluto growled through gritted teeth, a fist balled at his side, "He took Thunder and Jayden's love, destroyed your people and by proxy had Wolf's mentor and boss captured for years. Yes, Kell, we all have our reasons for wanting to kill Oryx."

The more we talked about it, the more Toland's words rang in my ears. Replace him, replace him... I shook my head. There was no way that was going to happen.

"So six will go into his world." Svadis commented, "And Taken King will be destroyed."

"Sounds like a plan."

That voice was new. We looked around for a moment. Ikora smiled.

It didn't occur to me at first but floating over Svadis shoulder was a black and red Ghost. It had been painted with the House of Scar's colors and had their insignia on each of its plates.

"Well I'll be damned..." Wolf muttered upon seeing it.

"Where did this little guy come from?" I asked.

"Found him in Vault of Glass." he said, "Once belonged to Praedyth. Revived him. Has adopted me..."

"Is that possible?" Wolf asked

"Oh yeah." Thunder said, "Shin Malphir was adopted by Jarren Ward's Ghost after he died."

"But he's an Eliksni..." Pluto pointed out.

"Anyone who holds the power of the Light may be chosen by a Ghost." The Ghost told us, "Even those we once called Foe."

"Guess it's official." I said crossing my arms, "Svadis is a warrior of light."

The Kell laughed, "Do not need anymore titles. Have enough as it stands. Come, we must make for Dreadnaught. Must find Oryx, yes?"

We all turned to Luisa.

"Well fearless leader?" I asked, "Orders?"

Luisa took a breath, "Everyone get to you ships and plot a course for Saturn. Meet up in the Court of Oryx. We have a God to kill."

With that five Guardian ships and an Eliksni Skiff barreled towards the home of the Taken King. I paced back and forth on my ship's deck, nervous about everything that was about to happen. We really knew next to nothing about Oryx's world. There was also what Toland told me a few months ago. The bunch of us might not even end up in his throne world, gods only knew where we'd end up after we eventually got through the rupture in the Court. I didn't have time to guess anymore. It was time to start rolling with the punches. Dagger met up at the Court as we were told.

"Alright." Luisa said looking to Pluto and I, "This Shield Knocking thing, how do we do it?"

I pointed to the towers where to weapon battery had once been. Floating atop them were a bunch of tomb husks.

"Two in each of those six statues." I said, "At least that's what Toland told me."

"But we must be careful." Pluto warned, "When the husks are placed, all of the Court will unleash its wrath. We must be prepared."

The six of us took two of the twelve husks and stood before the six statues that lined the hallway leading into what looked like an arena.

"All at once." Luisa said, "If we're going to let Oryx know we're here, let's make the biggest flashiest entrance we can. I want his Hive ears ringing."

Thunder laughed a bit, "Alright so don't just set them in, fucking slam that shit!"

We all nodded.

"One two THREE!"

I lifted the two husks I was carrying and slammed them one right after the other. An ominous humming noise resonated throughout the Dreadnaught. The bunch of us gathered up. A voice sounded, distance and ancient.

"Approach the rupture." It whispered.

I guessed I wasn't the only one that heard it.

Dagger moved, dropping down off of a ledge and into the arena below. We cautiously made our way to the center. Svadis made a noise before he spoke.

"Have very bad feeling about this." he said.

Something tickled my senses, "Anyone else feel that?"

Pluto's head was on a swivel as he spoke, "I do."

"Sense it also." Svadis commented, "Hate. Darkness. Lust for power." he paused then added, "An obsession with something."

"An obsession?" Thunder commented.

"Yes."

"With what?"

Something came out of the rupture as we climbed the stairs to it. His scales glowed a cool greenish color. His head bore a shape I never thought I'd see again. Instantly, Dagger backed out as the arena filled with Taken

"WARLOCK!" Svadis snapped at me shooting up the Taken with his new Pulse rifle, "THOUGHT YOU SAID CROTA WAS DEAD!"

"HE IS!" I replied.

"Then who the hell is that?!" Wolf snapped punching a Thrall in the face before throwing it across the arena knock it and a few others off of the ledge.

"That's probably Thalnoc. Toland told me about him. He mentioned he was a Crota fan boy but I didn't think it was this bad."

"A FAN BOY AM I?!" the monster snapped. He rushed after me brandishing a sword as he did. I drew Raze Lighter and blocked his strike.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DESTROYING ONE OF THE GREATEST HIVE TO EVER LIVE!"

I sighed a little bit. He fought worse than Crota did way back when. At least Crota put up a fight, Thalnoc couldn't have fought his way out of a paper bag. I deflected every shot he could throw at me with ease and almost got bored. With a quick blink and a reverse thrust I rammed my blade through his stomach.

"Seriously if you're trying to be Crota, quit now." I told him, "Cosplay as him all you want you'll never be him..."

"How dare you..." he gagged.

My blade was shoved out with a heavy force. I stumbled but turned in time to see him swinging an overhead strike. I blinked out of the way as the blade slammed to the ground. When I stepped out of the Void I sliced sideways catching him in the back. Thalnoc fell to his face. I stomped on the back of his head forcing his face into the dirt. My wurm spoke for the first time in a long time.

"He is but a pretender. He appeals to Oryx hoping to call him father. End his struggle, oh bearer mine."

I almost felt bad for him but he was a Hive Ascendant that was obsessed with the guy that killed all of Eris' Fireteam...

"Go meet Crota in Hell!" I snapped running Thalnoc through with Raze Lighter. I loosed a Phoenix Uppercut, flipped around in the air and slammed back down splitting him in half. That was too easy. This guy couldn't have been all that stood between us and Oryx world. I stood from my knees over Thalnoc's remains.

"Was that it?" I proclaimed as Dagger cleared out the rest of the Hive.

"Uh master?" Raze said

"What?"

An Ogre claw slapped me so hard I saw stars for a second before slamming into the wall all the way at the end of the hallway. I slumped down.

"Guess not..." I groaned.

I picked myself up as the Ogre marched towards me roaring as it did. It's eye heated to fire until a Cursed Thrall flew through the air and slapped it in the back. It stumbled forward and I Blinked, running my blade into it's eye. I used the Uppercut in the same manner as with Thalnoc slicing the monster in half. More of Oryx's ascendant came crawling out of the portal. There was a Taken Centurion that froze when most of the Taken died, Wolf fought that thing in personal combat. It didn't take much for Wolf to overwhelm the Centurion. Why? It's Wolf-7… you should know by now why…

I saw the Centurion get the living hell beat out of him by the Titan before he choke slammed him so hard he exploded into a Taken membrane that vanished from existence a moment later. There was a wizard that had an affinity with teleportation which Thunder put down in a single shot with Stillpiercer. I didn't see how that was much of a challenge considering that it died nearly instantly. Luisa had her hands full with a knight that just refused to take a hit. There was a Taken one that Pluto was having trouble with as well. I got a strange idea.

"Get them close together!" I yelled.

Pluto blasted one of them with an energy drain, which shot his Taken friend backwards, tumbling head over heels until he bowled over his partner. Luisa took this opportunity and popped Arc Blade. She jumped up with that and Bolt Caster pointed at the ground. She ran the two knights through. The moment she withdrew her blades they died.

"Forget about these things!" Luisa ordered, "Get through the rupture!"

We ran that way, cutting down anything that stood in our way. There was a shit load of Taken, but they didn't stand a chance against us. We jumped through the rupture. I was the last to get through. When we reappeared, I dropped a solid three feet out of the air and landed in a pile on of Guardians. Svadis, having been the first to have made it through was underneath all of us.

"Everyone here?" Luisa asked giggling a little bit

It didn't occur to me that I was on top of her...and my hands were on her breasts… I sat up fast.

"My bad." I told her simply.

She shrugged, not seeming to care.

"Present..." Thunder said, "and I saw that boob grope, Jayden!"

"So heavy..." Svadis wheezed, "Off please..."

The bunch of us got off of this pile dusting ourselves off.

"Pluto?" Wolf asked, having landed on Svadis when he got here. The Titan looked around.

"Down here..." we heard

Svadis got up. I guessed he had blinked through to the rupture and beat Svadis here. The Kell stood and helped him up.

"Apologize, Warlock." he said.

"No trouble...but I think you need to lay off the ether..."

I tilted my head at Svadis next motion. Did he roll his eyes?

"And with respect, you could use a shower." Pluto added a moment later before turning.

"I do not smell that bad…" Svadis protested, "do I?"

Ever seen a Kell sniff his pits? It's a weird looking site I think considering he's got four of them…

"But let us move on to more pressing matters." The Warlock went on, "Where exactly did we end up?"

I pulled out my Ghost, "Any luck?"

The little light clicked for a moment, "I can't lock down our location, but if I had to guess, I'd say we're in the Ascendant Realm. I've got almost no connection to Vanguard channels."

"Then we have come to correct place." Svadis commented walking forward, "Let us press on. We must find Oryx and destroy him, yes?"

That was something Dagger agreed on. So with our Kell friend leading the charge we rushed down the hallway ahead of us. The bunch of us came to a set of swinging pendulums that were easily the size of small ships. With well timed jumping we made short work of that. From there we hooked a left and came face to face with Hive tombships. Lots of tombships. This must've been a hanger of some kind. Ship warped in and out of the place left and right. We slowed up when a group of Hive, preparing to launch another ship, turned and spotted us. We gunned them down fast. Across the way from us, on the other side of an open vacuum, was another platform.

"Any idea how we get over there?" I asked pointing to it.

Luisa dropped into thought thinking.

"I could always try throwing you guys..." Wolf suggested.

"How about no." Pluto quickly answered, "Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

All the Titan did was laugh.

"Hey I was one of those lawn darts too!" I protested to him.

"But you guys made it right?"

All I did was stare at him unamused.

"Hey Lu..." Thunder said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you say steal a Hive tombship, then fuck no."

"Nope! Using the ships as foot holds."

My jaw dropped, "THUNDER ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"I believe your other Warlock is the insane one..." Svadis commented

"Hey!" Pluto paused then added, "Okay he's not wrong..."

"Actually Jay..." Luisa said laughing nervously, "That _is_ what I was thinking."

"Are you fucking serious? Am I the only one that sees trying to use space craft that are jumping in an out of warp space as platforms like something out of fucking Super Mario to cross the _vacuum of space_ as a bad idea?"

Svadis shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know what exactly you're referencing but it would appear so. I am okay with this plan."

"That's three people for this idea..." Thunder said then turned to Pluto.

The Elder shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I'm always up for a good agility challenge..."

"PLUTO?!"

"Well we're out voted," Wolf said patting my shoulder, "Time to nut up a little Jayden..."

And this was one reason to hate this raid. Granted nobody fell obviously but there were times when things got dicey. We hopped on the ship we'd just cleared of Hive as it was launching...err more like taxiing. We then jumped off to the right landing on another ship that had just warped in. From there it was to the one next to it which carried us to the opposite side of the room. We hopped off of that one as another warped in. The next ship we jumped on had been taxiing for quite some time so the six of us waited. One warped in a few feet off to our left. We stepped across as the one before launched. From there were started making our way up, favoring landers that came in at higher altitudes if altitude applied in space. Nearly an hour of playing hopscotch with Hive Tombships we made it across.

"So..." I said when we made it across, "Can we NOT do that again?"

"Sorry Jay..." Luisa said, "I think we need to head that way..."

Again, on the opposite side of the room was a doorway we could just barely see.

"So I'm guessing we're using that ship?" I said pointing to the beast that sat on a launcher just ahead of us.

"Hey!" Thunder called, "Check out these plates! They glow when you step on them!"

"There's one over here too." Wolf said stepping on his.

About halfway across the room was what looked like a wall. When the two of them stood on their platforms the wall vanished. Pluto and I exchanged a glance.

"Alright," Luisa said, "Jayden and Pluto, hold the plated down to drop that barrier. We'll see if there's somewhere you guys can blink too as we cross."

"Right..." I said.

I sensed Pluto giving me a look that said, trust her. Of course I trusted her, but there was always the possibility that there was no place for us to safely make it across. Regardless, we went to the plates, which Wolf and Thunder marked for us. Svadis, Thunder, Wolf, and Luisa hopped aboard the ship. As soon as we stepped on the plates the ship launched forward. We watched them as they got further and further away.

"Anything?" I called via our team comns

"There's a ledge that leads to an opening in the wall," Luisa said, "It looked like a maintenance tunnel, marking it now."

"Don't blink just yet," Wolf said, "Wait until we're on the other side of that barrier."

"How will we know?" Pluto asked.

"It looks like the wall we're passing now has notches for it. We should pass it here in the next few second or so."

We held our ground and waited until the ship passed the notches in the wall ahead.

"Alright!" Luisa said, "We're clear, you can go ahead and blink now."

Pluto and I met up in the middle and the two of us blinked across the chasm just barely having any foot hold.

"Tread lightly, young one." Pluto told me, he was a little higher up the wall the two of us could barely shimmy across.

Whatever the case we shimmied until we came to the hole in the wall Luisa mentioned. We bolted through and ended up walking down a ramp that led to a balcony that over looked the "hanger" I guess was the right word. We made our way along it until we found a good spot to Blink across and meet the others. When we were reunited we headed down the hallway ahead of us.

"This place is enormous." Thunder commented, "We could be here for eternity and never see all of this place..."

We kept walking when a large door opened up in front of us. My eyes widened, this looked like the entrance to a church almost. And there were Hive guarding it...


	63. Chapter 62

We sat there watching them, but the Hive either didn't know we were behind them or didn't care. They were on their knees like they were praying or something. I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised seeing as this was a chapel of sorts.

"Do you guys feel that?" Pluto asked.

I hadn't noticed at first but the Darkness seemed to be here among us. It was almost like it was being summoned here.

"They're making offering…" Svadis growled, "Offering the blood of those they have killed to Oryx."

"So what happens when we kill them?" Wolf asked.

"Unsure."

"Let's find out what we're dealing with first," Luisa said, "Search the room."

We spread out keeping our distance from the praying Hive. Pluto Svadis and I headed to one side while Thunder Luisa and Wolf went to the other. At the bottom of a flight of stairs I spotted something that made me sigh with irritation.

"Got an annihilator totem..." I reported.

"Yeah there's one over here too." Wolf said.

"Of fucking course. The Hive always have a set of these stupid things..."

"Had a bad run in with Totems?" Svadis asked.

"We've had a run in with them before..." I admitted.

"It wasn't a bad run, just a run we'd rather not talk about..." Luisa told him.

"Must keep them occupied until Warpriest deems us worthy." Svadis said cupping a hand under his chin.

The six of us met back up, treading lightly so as not to disturb the Hive. I don't know how long Hive church lasts but I had a feeling the second they were done, we were dead.

"Okay and how to we prove to this Warpriest we're worthy to face him?" Pluto asked, his arms crossed.

His demeanor had really taken a turn ever since we'd gotten here. Pluto was normally really care free, and come to think of it, so was Thunder. But as of now, the two of them hadn't so much as even cracked a single joke or pun since we stepped into this world. Whether that was good or bad, I don't know.

"The same as the Hive," Svadis said, "We must offer blood."

"Well." Thunder said glancing over his shoulder at the Hive behind him, "We do have these unlucky bastards, would they do?"

"Possibly. Might need more."

"Alright then."

"Jayden." Pluto said, "Did you happen to feel the dark when you got to the bottom of those stairs?"

I raised a brow, "It's kinda hard not to feel the darkness here,"

"No. I mean the intensity. At the bottom of those stairs I sensed a miasma weighing heavy on our light. Without some form of protection, we'll suffocate trying to get to those Totems."

"So we need to get to those Totems, without suffocating on Darkness, kill enough Hive to please the Warpriest and then challenge him all without either getting killed or letting a totem go too long without someone on it?"

Luisa nodded, "That's the idea."

Thunder hummed a bit and headed back to the stairs.

Dagger had been contemplating what to do here for nearly two hours. The funny thing? The Hive _still_ hadn't moved. I nudged Svadis with my elbow, getting the Kells attention. He looked down at me confused.

"You're our Hive expert here, any idea how long these sessions last?"

He shrugged, "No. Have never actually seen the Hive worship before. Quite relaxing almost..."

"Yeah about as relaxing as a patrol in the Mausoleum..."

Pluto went to the steps where Luisa and I had investigated. The remaining four of us had been racking our brains trying to figure out what to do.

"If we had HAZ gear this might be a bit easier." Wolf said.

"What kind of HAZ gear filters out Darkness?" I asked.

The Titan shrugged, "I dunno. Some Warlock's probably made it before..."

I was going to protest but after a split second of thinking, he was probably right.

"This almost looks like the intro to a bad joke..." Luisa commented awkwardly rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah," I agreed, "So a Titan a Hunter a Warlock and a Kell walk into a bar..."

"Ouch." Wolf said.

Svadis rolled his eyes which to this day will always look strange, especially since Eliksni have four of them…

"Hey what's this?" Thunder asked.

I heard something, a sound I can't really describe. Whatever that was, it disturbed the Hive. The church goers stood, brandished weapons and turned to the four off us standing across from them.

"Wolf..." Luisa said smirking, "Smash."

"WOLF SMASH!" he yelled and Twilight Garrisoned over to them and slammed a Fist of Havoc down on them. They were torn apart.

I felt the Annihilator Totems eating at our Light. There were two of them, which made no sense. Why? The rate at which they were trying to eat our light didn't match up. It felt like only one was doing it.

"BACK UP PLEASE!" Thunder called from where he was. Wolf and I ran that way and saw him standing on the totem glowing with an aura about him.

I grabbed Wolf, "C'mon!"

I blinked the two of us to him, feeling the Aura stop my light from being drained upon landing. The Hive were pissed now. I guess that's what happens when you crash their Sunday school session.

"Luisa!" Pluto called via comns, "Grab Svadis and get over here fast!"

I guessed they were having their own problems on the opposite side of the room. Thunder Wolf and I held down the fort on our totem.

"Where'd you get the aura?" Wolf asked shouting over the gun fire.

"There was a black bubbly thingy that I poked! It gave me this and then the Totem flared up!"

"So now what?!"

"I dunno! Just keep shooting!" I yelled at both of them as the Hive swarmed.

After a few minutes or so, Thunder flinched and the aura left him.

"Whoa what?" Wolf commented looking himself over, "Why am I glowing all of a sudden?!"

Thunder looked to him, "You took my aura you prick!"

"Hey don't look at me like that! I don't even know how I did..."

"Offer the blood!" Svadis yelled, "Aura stores the power of those you've slain! Come, Hunter! Offer it to the Warpriest!"

Thunder looked to us confused.

"The door!" I said sorta piecing together what was happening, "Go to where they were worshiping and, I dunno, pray to Oryx?"

"WHY WOULD I PRAY TO A GOD I NOT ONLY DON'T BELIEVE IN BUT WANT TO FUCKING KILL?!"

"Just do it!" Wolf snapped, "And hurry this aura's not exactly fond of you standing in it right now!"

Thunder sprinted back toward the center of the room, leaving Wolf and I to deal with the rest of the Hive and holding the Totem. After a minute or so, I felt my Light get squeezed. Now suddenly I was the one glowing. I saw Thunder racing back to me.

"Go Wolf!" I snapped, "I've got this!"

The Titan nodded and turned and sprinted back towards the center, high fiving Thunder as they passed each other.

"What's the situation up there, Thunder?" I asked gunning down more Hive.

"Okay so picture this like a church relay race." he told me, "Only instead of a baton, we're passing on this aura then giving praise to Oryx between legs."

"That's a weird way of looking at it."

"From how the team is divided, it looks like the combinations are Wolf and Svadis, you and Luisa, and Pluto and I. In other words the aura should jump back to me when you've killed enough Hive, if I'm right."

I sniped a Knight up on a high ledge with Black Spindle, and as soon as I did, I felt my Light untangle itself from the aura, which jumped to Thunder.

"Alright go!" he yelled.

I sprinted back toward the center room, holding my breath as the miasma threatened to drown my Light. Wolf and I passed each other on the stairs as I rushed up to the plate. Luisa was maybe a step or two faster than me and made it there first. I smiled.

"I'll beat you here next time!" I challenged as we sat on the plate.

She smiled a me, "I doubt that!"

I shut my eyes, "Uh...Oryx? I know I killed your kid and all but...take the blood of those I just killed a second ago?"

I felt something prodding at me. A moment later it stopped.

"Rotate!" Thunder yelled.

"See you next time, babe." I said waving to Luisa as we sprinted back.

Thunder and I exchanged a quick high five as we passed each other and I rejoined Wolf.

I don't know how many times we ran that gauntlet before everything went quiet. The miasma lifted and the Annihilator Totems cooled. Dagger met back up in the center of the room as the door rumbled open. On the other side was a large room with three plates and three big stone slabs inscribed with runes. One plate sat centered below a raised stage looking area. The second was up high on a tower overlooking everything and the last one was on a raised platform a tad bit smaller than the stage. If this was supposed to be a church then why weren't the Hive in here? Why were they worshiping inside this room? A question I don't think I'd ever get answers to. If the door was open now, obviously the Warpriest thought we were worth to face him, so why was he not here. Up on the stage was the largest blight I'd ever seen.

"Uh how about we don't touch that..." I commented looking at Thunder.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing."

"So where's this Warpriest?" Wolf asked cracking his knuckles, "I think I owe him a punch or two...thousand."

Svadis laughed a bit, "Truly, your strength supersedes you. He will show."

We waited. And waited… and after almost an hour of waiting Luisa go impatient.

"Okay!" she said, "Obviously we've gotta call him or something because this waiting around isn't working."

I walked over to one of the rock walls and tried interpreting the runes. The plate beneath my feet glowed. I looked down at it and got an idea.

"Maybe these plates summon him?" I suggested.

Pluto walked over to the plate on the left, which overlooked the stage and Luisa went to the right one which sat on the lowered stage. As soon as their feet activated the plates, the blight pulsated and exploded. Standing in it's place was the Warpriest. And boy was he one ugly fucker. Picture if a shark a rhino and a Hive knight had a three-way and the resulting child would be him. He was big, especially standing on that stage staring down at us.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME FORTH?!"

Svadis stepped forward drawing his swords, "One who would challenge the King!"

He knelt down looking down on Svadis and laughed, "An Eliksni challenge the King? HA! You couldn't have possibly defeated all of my followers! Where are the ones who _are_ worthy of my time?"

I stepped out from my behind the stone. The others joined Svadis.

"All six of us proved our worth!" Luisa shouted, "We demand a fight with Oryx!"

Again the priest laughed at us, "You couldn't fight your way out of a hoard of Thrall!

"Wanna bet?" Thunder said, I sensed the Gunslinger glaring at the Hive towering over us.

He raised a hand and snapped his lanky fingers. The bottom of the stage opened up and the room suddenly filled with Hive.

"SPREAD OUT! DON'T LET THEM SURROUND US!" Luisa ordered.

She and I stayed on our plate. Svadis and Wolf went right and Pluto blinked himself and Thunder up to the left. The slaughter began. We fought off everything the Warpreist threw at us. We killed more Knights and Wizards than I cared to count. The Warpriest seemed to just be toying with us. Whatever pot shots we managed to get off on him didn't seem to be doing anything to him.

"What the hell!" Thunder snapped, blasting the monster with a Nighthawk round which he didn't even flinch at, "Are we missing something?"

"Who among you is the initiate?" Warpriest asked, "Who among you will bathe in the blood of your enemies! Accept the gift of Oryx and power will be yours!"

I raised a brow then noticed the stone pillar on my plate glowing. I dunno why but I stood on my plate. The others must've gotten the message because a moment later Wolf called us to him. He was glowing red, like he was in fact bathed in blood. The Exo seemed angry, just wanting to kill stuff. Being near him in that state was simply terrifying. When we got close a minuet amount of rage poked at me. I kept it under wraps and tried hurting the Warpriest. I threw a Nova Bomb at him. To my surprise, he flinched and staggered.

"This bathed in blood thing is no joke!" I said, "Stay snapped Wolf."

All I got as an answer was a growl.

The five of us lit the Warpriest up with gun fire and a few supers. Luisa tethered him for extra damage which was a definite must. The aura however faded away and Wolf dropped to a knee.

"Did..." he mutter, "Did I just go into a blood rage?"

"Not the best time to ask right now big guy!" Thunder said.

I sensed something. A darkness, almost like a curse. An only saying from a show I used to watch came to mind regarding curses. I wasn't talking about the words either I meant like witches curses. "You don't stop a curse, you get out of its way" The tablets again seemed to hold the answer.

"On me!" I yelled as darkness was summoned.

We got into the shadow of the pillar as a wave of darkness wiped out anything that wasn't in its shadow. From the impact the tablet vaporized.

"Okay!" Luisa said, understanding the situation, "We've got to end him before we run out of places to hide from that curse."

"Even at 100% light." Pluto said, "Neither Thunder or I could withstand something like that."

"Well let's end this fast then, shall we?" Thunder suggested.

We again separated as the room once more filled with Hive. The six of us held just as before. This wasn't a very exciting fight, the Warpriest however did push us a bit after two more rounds of the mentioned gimmicks above. There was no where else to run when the last tablet was gone. We gathered up again.

"We must destroy him now!" Svadis said.

Luisa popped Arc Blade. Svadis drew his own swords, I drew Raze Lighter, Pluto; Dark Drinker, Thunder borrowed Bolt Caster and Wolf summoned Hammer of Sol. We rushed the stage after Thunder grabbed the aura we needed. This was it! Now or never! Six sword wielding guardians started hacking into the Warpriest. Like the world's biggest tree we cut him down to size. Wolf's hammer ran out and he had all of us stand back. The Titan started throwing punches. The punches didn't let up each exploding like a loaded shotgun. The Warpriest bled. He dropped. Wolf ducked under him and to my amazement squat lifted him and with his bare hands, _tore him in half!_ My eyes widened as Wolf was now literally bathed in blood. The room fell silent after the Titan tossed the two halves across the room.

"Holy shit..." I said lowering my blade.

"Okay..." Wolf said, "Minotaurs are much lighter than a Warpriest, "I'm actually surprised I could do that..."

"Wolf..." Luisa said walking toward him.

"I feel light-headed..."

The Titan flopped to his face.

We stared at him for a minute. Svadis seemed to be the only one legitimately concerned.

"He is alright, yes?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time he's beat his max squat..." Thunder replied, "We'll just wait until he wakes up before we move on."

The door behind the stage opened up revealing a hallway. I stared at it getting a bad vibe. Luisa and Thunder gave Wolf a little Light and the Titan rolled onto his back before sitting up, a hand clutched to his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm never squatting that much weight ever again..."

"Gonna stick to squatting Minotaurs?" I asked

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Can you stand?" Luisa asked.

The Titan got to his feet, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Then shall we proceed?" Svadis asked pointing towards the hallway that had opened up.

Luisa took a breath, "C'mon Dagger, we've got a King to find..."


	64. Chapter 63

We wandered around in that maze for who knows how long before something sprang out at us. Svadis, who was at the rear of our little gaggle, stopped short as a barrier formed between him and Thunder. It covered from the floor to the ceiling. We turned to face the barrier.

"Must have triggered a pressure plate or something..." Thunder commented

"No problem." The Kell replied, "Could not have known..."

I broke in when I saw something rip through reality in the confined space where Svadis was...

"SVADIS BEHIND YOU!" I yelled.

The Kell of Kells turned and the next thing I saw was a pair of blade ram through his stomach. After a second or two he was lifted up revealing his aggressor, a Taken Fallen Kell. My eyes widened. That couldn't have been Solkis or Skolas, they had both died. It wasn't Draksis either, Pluto and Thunder claimed they'd killed him back in the day. Was this the House of King's Kell then?

Svadis hit the ground hard sliding a few feet back. He sat up eyes wide with fear.

"It cannot be..." he gasped.

The Taken Kell walked slowly toward him, his blades dripping with Eliksni blood. Svadis was so stunned that he didn't bother to move when the blades were placed to his throat.

Luisa growled brandishing Hawkmoon, "BREAK THIS FUCKIN BARRIER NOW!"

We unleashed our fury on the wall between us. I heard Svadis' voice, a single word he spoke, rang through my ears and I stopped only able to stare in awe of what was attacking him

"Father."

The Kell laughed at our friend.

Despite having been completely impaled, Svadis reacted fast, grabbing his opponent's wrists, dragging him down and headbutting him hard enough to where the Fallen dropped his swords. On contact with the ground they vanished in a flash of Taken magic. The Kell, who I knew now was Chelchis, staggered back as Svadis stood. They spoke in Eliksni.

"Ghost." I frantically asked, reloading Tlaloc firing another mag into the barrier, "Translation please?"

"Translating now."

"Why?" Svadis asked, "Why are you Taken, father?"

"You would never understand. I have been given a power not even the Great Machine could've granted me." Chelchis replied, "But I cannot allow you and these thieves to enter to throne of the Harrowed God."

"Father this is not you! You are twisted! Break free! Regain your will!"

Chelchis rushed Svadis but all the Kell of Kells did was Blink away leaving the Stone Kell to swing at nothing but air.

"Father listen to me." Svadis pleaded, "Please. Fight this curse! It can be beaten but only if you fight it!"

Chelchis turned slowly, his taken blades reforming in his upper arms, "I cannot..."

"Yes you can! Your will is still your own! I can sense it!"

With a heavy sigh and a mighty roar Chelchis blinked again, catching Svadis off guard. His blades hit home.

"BREAK DAMN YOU!" I snapped having unloaded my forth mag into the barrier without so much as scratching it.

"Thunder, Gunslinger's trance!" Luisa ordered.

"Everybody get behind me." he told us, "If the round doesn't go through, I dunno where it will end up."

We stepped away from the barrier as Thunder charged the Super. I watched Chelchis repeatedly run his swords through Svadis. There was no remorse, as the Kell of Scar didn't even seem to be fighting back. At one point his lower arms grabbed Svadis' and slowly started to twist them. Svadis screamed, I heard bones breaking.

"Become not but a Dreg..." Chelchis growled. HE WAS TRYING TO DOCK SVADIS!

Thunder fired one of his trance rounds. The round blasted through the barrier and clipped Chelchis in the shoulder. Thunder fired the other two rounds which shattered the barrier finally letting us in. Chelchis roared at us, kicking Svadis off of his blades and blinked away.

"On the Kell!" Luisa ordered.

We formed a star around him as he sat there trying to stay alive he was hurt pretty badly. We waited, all of us expecting the Taken Kell to appear where we were looking.

"Got him!" Thunder reported. I heard his cannons fire.

"No you don't..." Pluto muttered.

The Kell appeared maybe a few feet from me. I squeezed Tlaloc's trigger in a panic and just barely managed to get him to flinch. He glared at me before blinking away. The weight of the Darkness lifted. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Pluto, check him out." Luisa ordered.

She and Thunder filled in his spot as the Warlock turned around.

"Wolf, left side." He stated

Wolf was on my right, I glanced that way and sure enough there was Chelchis who had just left the Void. Wolf reared back a Storm fist and slammed it into Chelchis stomach. The Kell doubled over and earned a knee in the head followed by a palm fist that threw him back. I jerked up Tlaloc and fired at him, covering Wolf long enough for him to lift and fire Fabian Strategy. Chelchis vanished again.

"How is he Pluto?" Luisa growled.

"Hold still Kell..." Pluto told him.

"Trying to keep calm." Svadis admitted, "Still have not fully processed that father is Taken..."

"Well focus on something else!" Thunder called back.

Pluto seemed to be really in tune with Chelchis' energy. Either he could feel him out despite having the same teleportation ability as Oryx or Pluto was more in tune with the Darkness than he let on.

"Thunder, right side."

The Hunter brought Ace of Spades and Last Word to bare against Chelchis. He fired the guns as fast as they could fire. I heard the Taken Kell roar defiantly before vanishing into the Void again.

I drew Raze Lighter, getting an idea. A moment later my translator spoke to me.

"Do you wish to challenge me, thief of House Guardian?"

The others looked to me. I nervously nodded.

"Yes. I chal-" I was cut off when Chelchis appeared in front of me, the Kell ran me through and tossed me across the room. Upon hitting the ground I rolled over for a few feet.

"Can I go one day without getting impaled?" I groaned.

Like every other time I'd been impaled I waited until the darkness was about to take me before popping Radiance. I got back up, having defied death for the umpteenth time. I had Raze Lighter in hand waiting for Chelchis to appear again.

"Ah..." his voice groaned and in Eliksni he spoke. My translation software had lagged itself out. Damn the Vanguard's untested software...

"What'd you say...?"

Svadis groaned from his downed position, "In your tongue he asked if you are Fireborn."

"Yeah. I'm a Phoenix, you can kill me as many times as you want and I'll just rise from my ashes."

I sensed the Void tear open and Chelchis charged me. I swung my sword in response, parrying his blades down. I slammed a scorch melee into his face blasting him backwards. I focused intensifying my fire's heat. It burned a dark blue, hotter than normal. Despite being on fire, he rushed me again swinging his blades in wide arcs. I parried and dodged what I could manage. Chelchis wasn't called the greatest Kell of all time for nothing. I eventually I had to Blink away. I'd give him this: he put up a better fight than Thalnoc and maybe even Crota, but that was a stretch. Granted the fight with Crota was still hazy even after having watched the fight multiple times from my Ghost. He blinked in response throwing a series of blows I just barely managed to stop. I stepped inside his guard trying to get a good hit in. Wanna know something unfair about Eliksni? Four arms. As soon I stepped inside to strike his lower right arm snapped up and slugged me right in the jaw. I stumbled back and his sword caught me across the chest which dropped me. I sat there for a second before I defiantly stood. The Kell seemed to be toying with me. I already had it in my head that if he wanted to kill me he'd have already done so. I poked at my fire trying to feel its warmth out. My fire seemed to groan at me. It still hadn't recovered from reviving me earlier. I'd have to go without it for now. Chelchis reared his lower arms back. A blast screamed towards me that I just barely managed to dodge. As soon I stood from out of my dodge roll a second blast was in my face. I couldn't get out of the way. A shotgun blast of force threw me onto my back. The world went black. Was I dead? No. I could still move. I still felt the stinging of my wounds. I was just blind now was all. I thought for a second trying not to panic.

"Master! Block on you left!" Raze snapped

I threw a block that way and felt the force and heard the sound of blades clashing. I might not have been able to see at the moment but my blade could be my eyes until this effect wore off. I focused on my hearing and my other senses using them to picture the environment as well as where Chelchis was. Raze directed my movements. Even blinded by the darkness I could still fight. Eventually my sight did return as the darkness parted like storm clouds. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but as soon as they did Chelchis saw fit to try and Blind me again. I glared at him; not this time.

I blinked appearing behind him and slammed Raze Light into his back. The Kell spun his blade and tried turning me into a shish kebab again but I blinked away before he could. I left Raze Lighter in his back. When I stepped out of the Void I shot him a few times with Black Spindle which was much harder to do that you'd think. Despite being completely impaled, Chelchis rushed me and even blinked at me. I responded in kind, getting behind him and ripping Raze free. Before I could unleash Phoenix Uppercut, Chelchis warped disappearing from the maze again.

"Svadis..." I heard Pluto say, "I'm not going to lie... This is going to hurt."

I glanced over my shoulder, looking their way. I saw the Kell's Ghost fire a beam of light. Svadis howled in pain for a few seconds, five at most.

"I'm sorry, Kell." it said, "First time healing is usually not this painful."

"Do not worry." Svadis replied, "Have felt worse."

I doubted that. A moment later I heard a roar sound. That was our Stone Kell friend. The next thing I heard was a scream. That was Luisa. The Kell dragged her by her cloak. Quickly the Hunter unclipped it and jumped to her feet summoning Arc Blade. In her other hand she drew Bolt Caster. Chelchis roared at her, tossing her cloak aside and rushing her. Luisa waved Bolt Caster, throwing a disk of lightning at him, which the Kell dodged easily. She tried twice more before she took a step back.

"Fine, is that's how you want to play?" she taunted.

The Kell got to her, his blades poised to strike. Luisa dropped low, like Neo from the Matrix low. Chelchis seemed surprised when his strike missed, and the Hunter sprang upright inside his guard. She rammed Arc Blade into him first causing him to gag. Then she ran Bolt Caster up to the hilt through his stomach. Her next move I thought only Roland and Jonah knew. She spun, unleashing a furious Arc Storm from both blades. Chelchis was shot across the room landing flat on his back. The crazy thing? Any other Taken, even a Taken Ogre would've been shredded to pieces. Chelchis however stood up...

The Kell was a lot stronger than any of us could have imagined. If he was phased at all, I couldn't tell.

"Thunder..." I said clutching the laceration on my chest

"My Super's already been popped..."

"Pluto!" Luisa glared.

"On it. Wolf, switch with me." the Warlock said.

Wolf knelt down making sure Svadis didn't bleed out while his Ghost healed him.

I walked over covering Svadis again. Pluto and Chelchis squared off, the Warlock had Dark Drinker in hand.

"You," Chelchis spoke, "Have tasted of the dark, yes?"

"I have, but that was a long time ago." he admitted.

I really hoped he was talking about Thanatonotics and not something else.

Chelchis seemed to sneer, "Then why not give in? You cannot have shunned the Deep having already tasted of its power?"

"Oh I shunned it. In fact, with their help, we killed it. Your master, and all the other masters of the Darkness have fallen before us. And you, Chelchis, will fall just the same."

Chelchis laughed, "Your friends have failed to defeat me. What makes you anymore likely?"

"This."

Pluto busted that Void Stormtrance he'd showed during his fight with Thunder. Before Chelchis could react the sound of a railgun resonated through the hall. A bolt of arc, contained in a shell of void, slapped Chelchis dead center of his chest. Chelchis was lifted and thrown by the force of the blast. Pluto treated him like a hacky sack tossing bolt after bolt at the Taken Kell bouncing him around like a pinball. By the time his super wore off, and Chelchis hit the ground Pluto dropped to a knee. He glared at the downed Kell.

"You're still alive..." He growled.

Chelchis, despite having been turned into a Eliksni hacky sack, got back to his feet. He was notably slower though. The Warlock smirked at his enemy as the Kell limped forward, still clutching his swords.

"Father STOP!" Svadis cried out desperately, "Please, I beg of you!"

Chelchis didn't answer at first only stopped in his tracks. Pluto stayed ready, Dark Drinker in his hands.

"How I wish I could." Chelchis said regretfully, "But you have defied the Harrowed God. You have attempted to slay the First Navigator. You are not worthy to fight the Taken King, so for trespassing in his land and soiling it with your light, you must die."

Pluto waited. When Chelchis roared, he blinked and rammed Dark Drinker up to its hilt before releasing Supermassive Black hole on him. Chelchis managed to hold on, still stuck to the blade. Pluto kept spinning until he got dizzy. By then however Chelchis lost his grip and was flung off. Pluto stumbled a little bit trying to stay up right. Chelchis looked like he was barely holding himself together. His son screamed in pain one last time as his Ghost finished healing him. Just in time too. Chelchis slammed a foot into Pluto's chest throwing him back to our group.

"You alright, Pluto?" Thunder asked.

"The room is spinning..." he groaned.

The Gunslinger sighed, "Yeah he's fine. Jayden, Raze Lighter..."

I sat down giving him the sword as Svadis sat up trying not to pass out from the look of it. Thunder faced Chelchis Raze at his side. The Kell blinked to him and the two traded attacks for a solid few minutes. I wouldn't really have called Thunder the best swordsman ever but he mixed in swordsmanship with gun play by occasionally drawing Last Word and firing it between swings which seemed to throw Chelchis for a loop. After a few minutes though, Thunder's luck ran out. Chelchis headbutt him before kicking him so hard he flew back into the rest of us knocking us all into a pile. The Kell laughed at us.

"Is this really the best you've got?!"

Svadis managed to get back to his feet, I sat up. With a heavy sigh, Svadis finally drew his swords.

"I do not take pleasure in fighting you." he told his father, "But if I must destroy you to get to Oryx, then on the honor of the Eliksni, I will!"

Chelchis rushed Svadis. The latter popped Arc Blade, forming two in his lower arms. They clashed, and I saw some of the greatest swordsmanship I'd ever seen. I don't know if Svadis was self taught or if he'd been taught but I wouldn't have minded learning from him. Chelchis, despite being weakened as he was, still manged to hold his own. The legends made him out to be strong but goddamn if he wasn't probably the most durable Eliksni ever, even if he was Taken. However exhaustion had taken its toll and Svadis began to overpower his father. He slammed all four of his blades into Chelchis and the elder Kell gagged. I sensed sorrow as Svadis looked into his father's eyes for the last time.

"I'm so sorry, Father..." he spoke, voice quivering.

And with that he ripped his four blades out in all different directions swiftly ripping the elder Kell apart. The maze fell silent. Svadis' Arc Blades expired. I cautiously approached him.

"Svadis..."

He said nothing, but he was shaking like a leaf.

"Buddy..."

The Kell of Kell reared his head back and screamed a loud roar of sorrow so powerful I actually thought the room was shaking. He dropped to his knees, his swords slipping from his hands in the process, softly clanging to the floor. They flew to his face. I heard him weeping.

Luisa grabbed my shoulder. I turned to find her shaking her head. My walk stopped and we watched Svadis weep signing with his hands and speaking Eliksni so fast that none of our translators could keep up with what he was saying. The Kell dipped his head staring at the ground.

"Feel wrong." he admitted finally, "Feel sad. Crying under helmet...cannot believe..." he trailed off before continuing to cry out.

"Svadis." I called again and walked over to him patting his shoulder. In a motion quicker than I thought possible he reached out and clutched me tightly. I felt his entire body shaking.

"Gone, Warlock! Father is gone! Don't know what to do!" he cried.

"I know big guy...I know..." I said patting his back.

Get a hug from a Kell...mark that off the bucket list I guess not that it was ever there in the first place.

"Oryx has broken me!" he admitted, "Am not sure I can continue this raid..."

"Hey now," I said, "That's quitter talk."

The rest of Dagger seemed to watch awkwardly at the end of the hallway.

"But...father..." he said, "Even as noble as he was, he fell to the darkness!"

"Svadis, listen. You won't fall." I told him.

His big head looked to me.

"You're the Kell of freaking Kells! If there is any Eliksni that can stop Oryx, it's you! I believe in you. Dagger believes in you! We'll be by your side every step of the way! Together we'll stop Oryx and avenge your father!"

Svadis sniffled a little bit, "Promise?"

I smiled, "Promise."

He squeezed me hard enough where I thought my back was going to break. He said something in Eliksni. My translator reworded it.

"Thank you, friend." was what he had said.

"C'mon, big guy, on your feet. We've got a god to kill."

Svadis stood up, towering over me and patting my shoulders, "For father, and all Eliksni, I will not fail!"

"That's the spirit!"

We walked back over to the rest of the team. Svadis stepped passed the five of us, "Off into the darkness we go. Have to find Oryx. Will destroy him! He will pay for every last Eliksni that has been felled by his hand."

The five of us followed him.


	65. Chapter 64

We entered the room after gathering at the end of the maze of corridors where we'd fought Chelchis. I wasn't entirely sure how we managed to get this thing open but hey, whatever worked. In this room there was a lower section that stunk to high heaven. The level we were on horseshoed around it. Hanging from above us were what looked like balls of light, trapped in water. The room dead ended though leaving us no where to go but back into the maze. Of course when we turned around the door was sealed behind us.

"Damn." I cursed.

"It seems we have been trapped," Svadis commented, "How unfortunate..."

Pluto seemed to glare at him, "Did you know this would happen?"

"Of course not! I am no Hive, Guardian."

"Be nice, Pluto..." I said walking around, "C'mon there's gotta be a way out of here."

We spread out, three each taking either side of the Horseshoe. I was with Luisa and Svadis. About halfway up the horseshoe we found doors sealed from the other side. We weren't leaving that way. At the end we hit nothing but an impassable pile of Hadium.

"The doors over here are sealed from the other side." Wolf told us via comns.

"What about the lower level?" Luisa asked.

"Nothing down there except what I can only assume is dead hive and... Well whatever the hell Hive produce when they eat."

"Gross..." I muttered.

"Guardian. Do you feel that?" Svadis asked.

"Feel what?" Pluto asked.

"Light. In balls over our heads."

The Kell pointed with both of his right arms at the orbs of watery light hanging from the ceiling.

"Maybe these doors have a combination on them or something?" Luisa said.

"I wonder..." Thunder muttered.

I caught him out of the corner of my eye, tossing a throwing knife in his hand.

"Thunder..." I growled making a face.

"Heads up!" he shouted and chucked his knife at the ball.

The ball cracked dripping water before it collapsed in on itself and splashed to the ground. I waited for something to happen.

"Okay guess it was..." The Hunter was cut off when a roar filled the room.

I jerked Tlaloc to bare.

"Bad." Svadis said, "Very bad. Think we woke something up that should not have been..."

I looked to where the water had fallen. The ground spider webbed with cracks and a hand emerged. A monstrous Ogre appeared literally clawing his way out of all the nasty beneath us.

"THUNDER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Pluto snapped jerking Red Death up.

"Woke up an Ogre! What else is new?"

"YOU DID THE SAME GODSDAMNED THING TO PHOGOTH ON THE MOON! ONLY THIS TIME HE ISN'T CHAINED UP!"

This Ogre roared at us and started blasting at us with it's eye-beam. The doors opened for a moment and suddenly the room was crawling with Hive. We opened fire.

"Strange." Svadis commented, "Could have sworn Golgorath died during Whirlwind..."

"Golgorath?" I asked.

"Name of Ogre currently shooting at us. Saw him once before when I was young."

"Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Has weaker armor on stomach, but one must hold gaze to expose it..."

"Hold his gaze?" Luisa quoted clearly lost. I was too...

"Golgorath has sensitive spot on back. If hit he will become angered. Focus on one responsible..."

"I'll hold his gaze then!" Thunder yelled, "Clear out the rest of the Hive first."

"Drop captured light!" Svadis said, "Will increase your power while in it!"

After clearing the massive hoard of Hive (and trust me there was a lot of them) we took up posts all around the horseshoe. I saw Thunder draw Ace of Spades, taking careful aim. Wolf was the only one exposed and Golgorath seemed to be firing at him randomly.

"Three. Two. One. DROP THE ORB!" Luisa barked.

Svadis shot the orb with his sniper rifle and severed it in half. The Light dropped out and splashed to the ground. At that instant I heard Ace fire. Golgorath's attention turned to Thunder.

"Alright big boy." He growled. I swore the eyes on his helmet flashed, "Let's dance!"

I dropped down stepping into the pool of light. The five of us jerked our weapons up and hosed fire on Golgorath. Either he didn't notice or didn't care, but whatever the case Thunder held his gaze for quite some time before his single eye looked down at us.

"BAIL!" I yelled.

Dagger scattered as the Ogre slammed a fist into the pool we had been standing in only moments ago. We clawed our way back onto the Horseshoe and took cover. Once again the doors opened and more Hive filled the room. Again like clockwork we cleared them out. Svadis sniped the orb of light, Thunder grabbed the Ogre's gaze again and we peppered him with gun fire. Wolf summoned his Hammer forth lobbing it at him, Luisa tethered the beast, and I unleashed Storm trance to clear out the next wave of Hive that filled the room.

"Get out of there guys!" Thunder yelled as the Ogre turned to face the others.

He slammed the ground sending a wave of dust blasting out all around him. Wolf was a bit slow getting out and was thrown up as he climbed out. Beams from Golgorath's eye sliced the ground around the Titan just barely missing him; he dove to cover. The doors stayed shut this time around, no Hive showed up this time.

"Get ready to grab his gaze again, Thunder," Pluto instructed.

"No! Not yet!" Wolf shouted, "Do you guys sense that?"

As soon as I focused my senses the Darkness ripped through to our world and then came the Taken. We split up and destroyed them as much as we could. Pluto popped a trance of his own, blasting the Taken with Lightning.

"I'll hold them back, drop the orb!" he said.

Svadis took up a post and sited in on the orb, I saw him for a second hesitate. In that instant a Taken Thrall blinked behind him. I was too far away to take it out, and too slow to warn him.

But he didn't seem to need the help. In a blur of motion he blinked away from his spot leaving the Thrall to swipe at nothing but air. When Svadis reappeared he ran on of his two swords through the Thrall, hoisted it up in the air and slammed it into the ground so hard that the floor cracked under the force. He sheathed the blade and looked up.

"Apologies for delay." he said and reacquired his target.

"All of the Taken have been destroyed," Pluto reported.

"Drop the orb, now!" Luisa barked.

Thunder shot Ace of Spade and hot swapped to Last Word as the Ogre turned. The rest of us jumped down standing in the light pool and hosed fire once again. Luisa tethered the Ogre once again, this was probably her fifth or sixth bow fired within the last few hours, so I imagined she was closing in on her limit. We sprayed him with bullets one last time before he got really mad. The Ogre's gaze fell to us earlier than usual. My eyes widened, Dagger wasn't fast enough. Golgorath swiped at all five of us, catching Wolf first who was on the far left of me before sweeping us all up with one strike. I slammed into a wall head swimming from the impact. I felt heat near me and Raze was pulled from my back. When I looked up Thunder blinked away from me in a ball of fire, he reappeared behind Pluto, stole Dark Drinker and threw it sticking the Ogre in the stomach. It and Raze Lighter were right next to each other. He blinked to Luisa and swiped Bolt Caster, launching a bolt of lightning from the blade. The shock must have hit every last nerve in Golgorath's body as the mighty beast became paralyzed. Thunder blinked again, appearing and grabbing both Raze and Dark. He used Phoenix Uppercut and launched himself upwards tearing a chunk out of the Ogre. But he wasn't done there. He laid out flat and held both blades out at either side. He unleashed Supermassive Black hole only this time he was sideways and dropping down like a rock. The spin attack was coated in both fire and void as the blades ate away at Golgorath until Thunder hit the ground. By the time he had, the Ogre had been completely split in half. Both halves fell opposite each other leaving a massive pile of gore in their wake. Thunder took a breath dropping to a knee...

"I feel like I did most of the work..." he commented.

I went over and helped him up, "Probably because you did. Are you alright?"

The Hunter nodded, "Yeah I'm good."

Luisa got up and shook her head.

"Damn. Is everyone alright?"

Svadis was holding one of his four arms by the wrist.

"Wrist is dislocated. A moment please."

I heard the most disgusting bone popping sound I've ever heard. I dry heaved.

"That's nasty..." Pluto commented.

Wolf was really slow to get up having taken the brunt of the hit.

"If Saint saw me this slow he'd laugh at me..." he admitted.

"C'mon. Let's find a way out of here."

Eventually we found a tunnel in the pit Golgorath once inhabited. We crawled through it and made our way deeper into the Dreadnaught.

"Thunder?" I asked

The Hunter regarded me, head tilted slightly.

"Did you use Blink back there?"

"Yep."

"But how? I thought your connection to Arc wasn't very strong."

He shrugged, "After watching you Pluto and Osiris I figured it out. Albeit by accident but still."

"A Blinking Gunslinger?" Wolf commented then whistled, "Now that's terrifying."

We came to an opening and saw a large chasm off to our right. Across from us was another door. It would take way too much effort to blink that way.

"Alright then, let's get going." Luisa commented marking our final destination.

"Tread lightly." Svadis added, "Have bad feeling about this place."

I glanced at the Kell, his Ghost floated around him almost like a moon. I didn't think it was possible for someone to adopt a Ghost but apparently if the Traveler approved, it could happen. I'm not really sure why I looked at the little bot until a piece of wall sprang at us. The diamond-shaped piece slapped Wolf and tossed him into the chasm. Pluto moved first, blinking to him taking his hand and blinking back to the ledge faster than I've ever seen him do. When the two landed we checked on Wolf.

"Wolf, are you alright?" Luisa asked cautiously looking around.

The Exo shook his head, "What the hell was that? Did I just get hit by a truck?"

A low booming sounded and another section of wall blasted out. Now that I could see it better the wall wasn't a wall per say. Rather it was more like a piston that slowly retracted back into place.

"We must be in an engine room or something." Thunder guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Luisa asked as we cautiously made our way through this place.

"Picture these chasms as giant fuel lines. These hallways next to these sections of wall that-"

A piston shot sideways cutting us off. Thunder had stopped where he was as the wall missed him by a few inches.

"That do that..." he continued, "Are the fuel injectors. And the wall that nearly shot me into the abyss is the piston. This whole room is essentially a giant Internal Combustion Engine from before the Golden Age."

"Except on a ridiculous scale." I added.

"So watch your step everyone." Pluto cautioned.

After a small roadblock in the form of plates that formed bridges across the chasm which we passed pretty easily, we scaled up a pillar zig-zagged down a few hallways and came to a large door. The same one that led to Oryx's throne room. Except now we were in his Throne World so who knew what was on the other side. The door slid open. Svadis growled.

"Can sense Taken King inside." he said.

"Then we're headed in the right direction." Luisa said, "Let's end this."


	66. Chapter 65

When the doors opened the first thing I recognized was the room itself. It was the same room from my dreams. I had a feeling Toland was here even if the psycho didn't make himself known. As soon as we crossed the threshold of the door, I felt my body tense and stretch.

"Jayden!" Luisa cried out.

I turned to her, "Lu I'm right here, there's no need to yell..."

"Wait, so you're not Taken?" her head was tilted.

"Taken? What are you talking about?"

I looked at my hands. My eyes widened, "What the hell?! Why can I practically see through my hands?!"

"Ah..." Svadis muttered looking me over, "Like Toland, torn between dimensions..."

"So how do we fix it?" Wolf asked. I sensed him glaring.

"Kill the ones responsible."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Pluto asked now suspicious.

"Experienced all of this before. Many many cycles ago. Taken King came to our home. Destroyed us. Took us. Tore us across dimensions. Whirlwind was all the experience I needed to safely get you here."

"Alright then, who tore my body across dimensions?" I asked.

The Kell pointed over my shoulder. Up on the middle pillars overlooking the whole room were the two largest Deathsingers I'd ever seen. They seemed to be tearing reality apart just via their songs and stitching it back together with the world we were in.

"Daughters of Oryx." Svadis growled, "Twin Deathsingers. One the Unraveler, the other the Weaver. Together they tear through reality and sew it into their father's world."

"So what they sewed me into their world?"

"It would seem they have only partially sewn you in. Must hurry and destroy them before it is too late."

"Alright then, how do we do that? Just shoot em?" Thunder asked

I saw the Hunter lift both of his cannons and take aim. Svadis shoved his arms down, "Do not waste your ammunition. Aura protects them. You can sense it, yes?"

"Great. So what now? If they're invincible..." Wolf trailed off and then turned to me, "Lightbulb..."

"I swear if you throw me..." I warned.

"No. You're between dimensions, which means you should be able to interact with the metaphysical. Like a protective aura for instance."

It was a crazy sort of logic, one only a Titan would have, but crazy was sort of the name of the game right now, "I think I understand."

"You'll have to embrace your inner Hunter." Thunder said, "It's like picking someone's pocket, except you're stealing a metaphysical aura of invincibility instead of a wallet..."

"Alright." I said, "Meet me right there." I pointed to a ledge that poked out in the center of the room.

I tried to blink but nothing happened.

"Okay new plan..." I said, "I can't use my Light so now what?"

"Hmm..." Svadis hummed

My vision faded into a grey scale. The Deathsingers were tying me more to their world than our own, we were running out of time. But I could see platforms floating in their air leading up to the middle pillars. I smirked but had a feeling they didn't actually exist yet. Then it hit me, I climbed up on one of the outer pillars.

"What are you doing, Jayden?" Luisa asked following me.

When I climbed up and saw the floor of the upper part of the pillar I smirked.

"Hive runes." I said signaling the others, "Check the other three plates!"

Dagger scattered. A moment later I got word back.

"All four of these plates have Hive runes on them." Pluto told me.

"And if they work at all like the plate that we used to make the bridge in Crota's world they'll make my way up to the Deathsingers plates."

"Then let's pray this works." Thunder said.

"Jay," Luisa said, "If this does work then we when we get home I'm going to rock your fucking world."

"I'd like that, babe." I replied smiling, "Now let's kill a couple of Deathsingers."

We had one person on each plate, with myself starting over by the lowest ones I could see. Svadis stayed in the middle on the grounds of a bad feeling.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

The four holders jumped up. On contact I saw the platforms rip through the void and become physical. I jumped up next climbing onto them and jumped from plate to plate until I found something. There was a little orb of light. I grabbed it and jumped down to the closest Deathsinger. I slammed to orb into her plate and an aura filled my being. I snapped back to our world now endowed with their power.

"Get to the middle!" I yelled.

The six of us met up as the Taken filled the room. They shot at us with everything they had but it didn't so much as make us flinch because of this aura. We unloaded on the first of two. Luisa tethered her. She just barely managed to stay upright after.

"Thunder, you're going to have to start picking up the tethering..."

"Gotcha!" he said as we kept up the pressure.

This chick was spongy but eventually Svadis's 1000 yard confirmed we'd killed her when he headshot her and her corpse exploded. Firefly was such a beautiful perk for a weapon...

The world turned white for a second or two. With her twin the Weaver dead, the Unraveler screeched at us.

"Fuck me! So this is what Toland feels like everyday..." Thunder cursed.

"Rinse and repeat Dagger!" Luisa order, "Thunder where are the lowest plates?"

"Uh..." he poked his head out, "On the far right side of the room, I'm heading there now."

"Got your back!" Pluto called going after him.

I swapped plates with Thunder and waited for orders. Svadis was having fun with the Taken, tearing through them with his swords, pulse rifle and a wicked looking fusion rifle. It didn't shoot a burst of projectiles rather a freaking lazer that vaporized anything it touched. Where do I get one of those?

"Go!" Luisa barked.

We jumped to our plates ripping the platforms into our reality. Thunder went quick tearing across the platforms with more speed than I honestly gave him credit for. He grabbed the orb and jumped landing right in front of the last remaining sister.

"HEY BITCH!" Thunder yelled

The Deathsinger's head looked down at him, she screeched again.

I'M BORROWING THIS!" The Hunter flipped her off and slammed the orb into her plate.

The Deathsinger yelled in anger as he bailed out and landed on the ledge below. We joined him and repeated the process once again. Thunder actually threw the Tether this time and Wolf gave us another buff with Weapons of Light on his Ward of Dawn. We kept up the shooting as much as possible. The Hive gathered at our feet and would not let up on us. Too bad we were essentially immortal. Once again the Deathsinger's body exploded. I think Thunder got the last hit in with Stillpiercer. The room fell silent, whatever that white light was, it broke our aura and killed anything that wasn't inside it. We lowered our guns. I took a breath.

"Can we take a break?" I asked looking to Luisa.

The Hunter was already laying on her back, "Yeah, everybody take like an hour or two..."

We all sat around laying down and staring up at the ceiling. I sat next to Luisa who wrapped her arms around me.

"So we just killed the rest of Oryx's immediate family right?" Wolf asked.

"Yes." Svadis said, "He is all that remains."

"So why hasn't he gone all," He did a really shitty Oryx impression, "'You killed my daughters die rawr' on us yet?"

I glanced over towards the end of the room and sure enough there was a white light floating nearby. I looked away.

"Well gods know he saw us kill them." I commented.

"His beliefs." Pluto said, "Remember the Sword Logic?"

"Yeah that weird religion/magic or whatever?"

"I looked into it and with it comes some beliefs. If you kill someone, then they deserved to die for being weaker than you. Oryx believes that with a passion hotter than your love for Luisa."

I smiled, "Yeah, nothing burns hotter than that..."

Something worried me. Thunder was up walking around and was standing really close to the orb, staring at it. I beamed at him.

"Thunder, don't you mother fucking dare..." I warned.

"Do what? I'm not throwing a knife at it, I'm just looking."

As he turned to look at it again the orb made a noise and dashed out into the dark of space. Nothing moved.

"See you guys got all worked up for nothing." he told us wagging a finger.

"The last time you said that Golgorath happened..." Wolf chimed in.

I spotted something from behind him. A large object grabbed the edge of the opening, another grabbed the wall support as if it was climbing up. It was surprisingly quiet.

"BREAK'S OVER, ON YOUR FEET!" Luisa snapped.

Thunder tilted his head confused, "Huh? What are you..."

He turned around and towering over him was Oryx. The Hunter turned and sprinted towards us.

"OH NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" Thunder panicked.

We scattered unsure of how to combat something like this. I would've thought Oryx would come at us with Willbreaker or something, but no. Instead we were faced with a gargantuan Hive monster that floated in the vacuum outside of the room. His voice boomed over us as he laughed, probably because we were literally ants compared to him as far as size was concerned. The Taken came in masses, swarming all over the room, there were hundreds of them. We ripped them apart with everything we had but they just kept coming.

"Gotta hunch that Oryx is invincible like his daughters were." Luisa commented.

"So how do we steal his aura if we're not torn across reality?" Wolf asked.

"We have to get that orb thing we used last time."

I heard an Ogre scream. From each plate came one. Lighteaters. We lit them up and tore them to shreds. When they died though they left blights in their wake. I tilted my head at one though. I sensed something. Light. It was fading but there and what hadn't faded had been twisted and corrupted so badly that it was barely Light anymore.

"Screw it!" Luisa snapped, "Dagger get to your plates!"

I didn't know what she was planning exactly but we didn't hesitate. Svadis kept the Taken at bay. A Tombship warped in dropping a Knight glowing with a blue aura. No matter what Svadis threw at him the Knight would not die.

"NOW!" Luisa snapped.

We jumped up and to my surprise the platforms faded into our world. The question now was would they be physical enough to carry her. They must have been because the next thing I knew Luisa was running across the open ceiling above us. Another group of Ogres appeared and were swiftly put down with gunfire. I hurled a Nova bomb at mine just to be sure it went down. My focus turned back to the Taken and the Hive, as it looked like Svadis needed a hand. I picked off what I could from my plate.

"Incoming!" Luisa yelled.

To my amazement, she had the orb in her hand. She plummeted towards the Knight and slammed it down his throat. The aura drained from him and stuck to her. A moment later she introduced the Knight's head to Hawkmoon. I jumped off of my plate and met her and the others. We faced Oryx. His chest seemed to glow and I sensed the darkness coming.

"SPIT HIM UP!" Wolf snapped.

We raised our weapons and fired until we couldn't anymore. Oryx lost focus, flinching and reeling back. It didn't seem to do much else though. He shot at us with blasts of darkness summoning up what little of the darkness he'd called. The world went white again as everything felt like it exploded. Our aura broke under the strain and all of the Taken and Hive instantly vaporized. Oryx roared angrily at us and moved.

"I feel like we could've done better damage there..." Thunder commented.

"No one used any supers. And to be frank what more could we have done?" Pluto mentioned.

I heard what sounded like Tombships fly in.

"Titan!" Svadis said then nodded up toward a Tombship that had a cannon on the bottom pointed at us.

Wolf picked Svadis up with ease.

"Can you take it?" he asked.

"Of course, now throw!"

With a mighty heave, Wolf threw Svadis with all his might. The Kell, despite being significantly taller and probably heavier flew like a rocket, swords brandished. I watched in awe as Svadis swung his blades. They cut through the hadium like a hot knife through butter. To my amazement, he sliced the ship completely in half. The Kell blinked landing on the top platform where the Deathsingers had once been. He picked his way down as more Taken appeared. Oryx didn't seem happy with us. He reared a fist up as Luisa got blasted back by a Phalanx shield. She skid, completely focused on the Taken. I don't think she saw Oryx ready to strike. It was a long shot but I blinked and shoved her out of range. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to get out. The weight of a planet smashed my ass into the ground. I was still conscious under there for a second or two. I heard Luisa scream my name. I self revived, thanking the gods I had that super ready as Oryx lifted his fist. As soon as I was back up I blinked out as his fist once again slammed down where I was only a moment ago. I used Radiance to spam firebolts at everything. Luisa and I fought our way back to our plates. Wolf joined her at her plate wanting to be the next carrier. I never really took Wolf for fast in much regard other than he was a Titan, but goddamn if he couldn't get going especially with Twilight Garrison. He grabbed the orb as another knight dropped in.

"GET AWAY FROM THE KNIGHT!" he yelled.

Of course that's what we did. The next thing I saw was a Death From Above One-Punch Man style Fist of Havoc that Wolf slammed into the Knight right as he absorbed its aura. The Knight and a lot of other Hive around it were disintegrated. More Lighteaters appeared. One died from a Golden Gun, another a Nova Bomb, the third from Svadis' fusion rifle and the last I ripped apart with a Stormtrance. With the Ogres dead and more blights filling the area we gathered on Wolf. Oryx made another attempt to call the Darkness but we once again broke his concentration though this time Svadis shot him with his Fusion rifle and flinched him near instantly.

"We've got to do something about these blights!" Pluto snapped.

"We can't destroy them, we'll lose whatever Light is still trapped inside!" I yelled over the gun fire. The room flashed white and once again our aura failed. Anything not inside died.

Thunder got near one and backed out immediately.

"Careful!" he said, "The Light that isn't twisted and corrupt is incredibly unstable."

He and Pluto exchanged a glance.

"You up for an experiment?" Thunder asked.

I sensed Pluto smile.

"IS NOW REALLY THE BEST TIME?!" Svadis questioned and then swore as the Taken appeared.

"It's as good as any, unless you want to keep fighting Oryx until Hell freezes over?"

Pluto stepped near on and sat there for a second. The Blight started bubbling before it flashed and exploded. The weird thing though was Pluto wasn't blown up. Instead an area where the Taken tore through reality destonated in a flash of black.

"Harness the blights like a super!" He said as the guns roared to life.

Oryx appeared again forming a ball of darkness near the end of the room. I found out what he was doing the second a force grabbed me and yanked me across reality.


	67. Chapter 66

When my vision cleared and my stomach caught up to me, I was surrounded by a very familiar fog. An Echo of Oryx floated outside shooting blasts of darkness at me. I danced around them and returned fire with Tlaloc. This fight was madness! So despite summoning the Taken, calling on the Darkness, slamming the area so hard that the entire world shakes and blasting us with darkness so powerful that if you weren't within a few feet of an aura of immortality you instantly died, Oryx could still teleport you against your will and force you to fight an Echo. I was getting a little sick of this battle. After dealing with the Echo for maybe a few minutes I heard boots hit the ground. Luisa looked around confused as the Echo charged in, it was carrying a sword and had the weapon raised to strike.

"WATCH OUT, LU!" I yelled.

She shade stepped forward as the blade came crashing down. She turned and drew Hawkmoon and firing at the Echo until it flew away.

"Back to back!" She ordered.

We pressed our backs together. It was quiet.

"So how ya been, babe?" I asked

"Been better, Jay..." she replied reloading her cannon.

I saw the Echo appear across from me.

"Eyes on!" I snapped firing my rifle. The Echo roared in anger before it teleported.

Another Guardian joined us a few moments later. Wolf landed and rolled to his feet from and awkward landing.

I heard Luisa's Hawkmoon firing off.

"Incoming!" She said.

We separated shooting the Echo as he rushed for Wolf. The Titan rushed it back, brandishing Immobius. As the Echo raised its sword, Wolf unleashed Fist of Havoc, staggering the beast before blasting it with Immobius. The Echo's head tore apart and the Darkness consumed whatever was left. The world around us distorted and spit us back out in the room we'd been yanked from. When my vision cleared, Oryx was staring at us. Wolf and Luisa bailed out but I stood there unable to move. My inner Thunder showed a bit as I smiled.

"Damn, you fugly." I said with a completely straight face which took most of my effort to not break.

Either he was already going to smash me or he understood. The next thing I saw was a giant fist rushing towards me. I blinked out of the way. Svadis was starting to get overwhelmed by Taken. I don't think he took kindly to that notion. The Kell unleashed a mighty roar, summoning forth a pair of Arc Blade in his lower arms, drew his regular blades in his upper arms and went berserk. I watch him slaughter his way out, striking down any Hive or Taken that dared to get in his way. He started at the back of the room towards the door where we entered and by the time his rage had calmed he was at the front of the room down on one knee. I walked over to him

"Svadis? You good?"

The Kell nodded his head, "Lost control for a moment. I did not hurt any of our friends did I?"

I laughed a little, the guy really did have a big heart at the end of the day, "No. We're all still up."

He sighed, "Good..."

"OGRE!" Pluto shouted.

Another set of Lighteaters appeared and were swiftly put down. I counted 15 blights littering the ground. They would have to do.

Svadis stood, "Current plan is not working. Barely laying a scratch on Oryx.

"I know." I replied then dropped into thought. Pluto detonating one of those blights gave me an idea

"Lightbulb! We need that aura again." I said.

I didn't know how many Knights Oryx had but I guessed he had at least three. As soon as I went up to grab the orb, the Knight appeared below. I Blinked down to him, slammed the orb into his stomach before blasting him with a firebolt.

"On me!" I yelled.

The others gathered as Oryx began to summon forth the Darkness.

"Let's break his concentration and hit him with the blights!" I said.

We unloaded on Oryx until he flinched. As he was recovering I started picking off Taken and Hive as the rest of Dagger ran to and channeled the blights. Every few seconds Oryx would scream in agony as the light set his darkness ablaze.

"Oh hell yeah!" Thunder shouted though I wasn't sure why.

The five rejoined me and we hosed Oryx down with gunfire as the room against flashed white and everything not in our aura died. The aura failed just seconds later. I had a feeling we had almost won. Oryx looked weakened as he hoisted himself up near the front of the room. I sensed it.

"He's trying to summon the darkness!" Svadis shouted and blinked towards him. The rest of us joined him.

"Thunder!" Luisa said, "Gunslinger's trance?"

"Negative! Still drained from earlier!"

Luisa growled, "Fine, everyone pool your light into me!"

Pluto Svadis and I went Radiant. The five of us put a hand on Luisa feeling out her Light and linking up with it. The Hunter seemed to focus.

"Oh arrow mine, fly true now. In the name of the Traveler do I strike you down. With you, I am, among the night. Behold my power, NIGHTSTALKER'S MIGHT!"

She formed her bow in hand and pulled the string back. The arrow seemed sharper and much stronger than just a tether. She took aim as we pour whatever light we had left in us into her bow.

I sensed it. Doxology. If we waited any longer that spell would kill us!

"FIRE IT NOW, LUISA!" I yelled

"Just a bit more..." she said.

I could feel the dark magic prodding at us. A sonic boom sounded as Luisa released her Shadow shot. The arrow did indeed fly true. It punched a hole right in Oryx's stomach leaving a hole large enough that we could see Saturn on the other side. Oryx flailed screaming in pain as he floated away. The darkness within him detonated blasting the six of us with a mighty gust of wind. The Taken were wiped out. All was silent. I was the first to look out of the hole when the wind died away. I saw Oryx floating among the stars slowly falling towards Saturn. He didn't move and he was silent. The great Taken King was dead.

"We did it..." I muttered

The others looked up.

"We did it..." I repeated. A sense of accomplishment more powerful than even my radiance overwhelmed my senses.

"NOBIS VICTORIAM!" I yelled

I heard metal crash to the ground, like a sword had been dropped.

Svadis slipped passed me staring at the Taken King's Corpse. The Kell dropped to his knees.

"You alright, Svadis...?" Pluto asked

"Overwhelmed. A 10 Century old conflict has finally ended. 10000 years since Whirlwind. So many dead. So many lost to the Dark. Can now finally rest in peace..."

He spoke in Eliksni, saying something somber and calm. My Ghost didn't have a translation for it. I didn't ask him what he said. Instantly afterword I thought of Luisa.

She was face down and still. I ran to her.

"Oh gods..." I panicked, "Lu..."

I shook her, "Lu wake up..."

She inhaled steadily then curled up, "Five more minutes mommy..."

Whatever sense of panic left me instantly. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Sound off Dagger." I called

I heard Thunder and Wolf groaning like they were sore. Pluto had already made himself known.

"Wow." a voice said.

I turned and spotted him, a Warlock wearing a ram skull helmet. Toland.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked.

Luisa looked up, "Toland...?"

"Greetings, Ms. Dodge, glad to make your acquaintance."

The Hunter shook her head, "You're supposed to be dead, right?"

"Ir Yut may have stuck me down in the physical sense but I exist still."

I saw Wolf stand and show off his impressive speed. Toland didn't register what had happened until it was too late. The Titan grabbed Toland by his throat and hoisted him in the air.

"Hello Toland..." he growled.

The Warlock choked for a second.

"Wolf-7! Isn't this an odd coincidence…" he finally said clearly sounding scared

Wolf squeezed his hand causing Toland to gasp for air, "You thought I was dead, right?"

"WOLF!" Luisa snapped at him, "Put him down!"

"No! He owes me. A life for a life..."

"What do you mean? I didn't kill you so why try to do the same to me?"

Thunder and Pluto glared at him. Svadis only watch confused. I was a bit lost too.

"Because of you, Eris' team is all dead, all because you wanted to commune with the Darkness! That's why you led Thunder and I into the Hellmouth isn't it?!"

"Oh!" Thunder said, "So that wasn't a Hive Knight that threw you?"

"Damn right it wasn't! This bastard is the reason I had to punch my way out of an Ogre's stomach!"

I stepped forward, "You mean the reason you got eaten..."

"Yeah, it was because of this fucker. You've put my friends and I through hell, so I'm going to give you five seconds to explain yourself."

Wolf drew Immobius with his free hand and put the barrel to Toland's skull.

"Wolf-7 please. I was only trying to-"

"One..."

"You realized that this is simply foolish right?"

"Two... Luisa, permission to execute?"

"ARE YOU MAD?!"

Luisa sighed, "Eris won't like us if we do..."

"HE SACRIFICED AN ENTIRE FIRETEAM SO HE COULD COMMUNE WITH IR YUT! THREE!"

Toland started flailing in Wolf's grip, "I WILL NOT BE MAN HANDLED WHEN I AM TO RISE AND TAKE HIS PLACE!"

Wolf squeezed Toland's throat harder, "FOUR!"

Luisa sighed, "Enough!"

Everything went still. I flinched. I'd never actually heard her get mad but this was pretty damned close. She kept her cool though.

"Toland the Shattered. For conspiring against the City to command the forces of Darkness, I, Huntress of the Traveler, sentence you, by decree of the Vanguard to die at the hands of Wolf-7. May whatever god you believe in have mercy on your soul."

Toland flail in Wolf's grasp but couldn't get free no matter how much he struggled. I did feel kind of sorry for him but then again I'd rather not have someone else Taking others with Hive Magic they barely understood. I didn't care how much Toland claimed he knew. I kept my mouth shut.

Wolf squeezed his throat, "Any last words?"

Toland squirmed in Wolf's grasp, "Take into consideration what the six of you have done! You fools! You dimwitted arrogant squanders! Who now will be the First Navigator, Lord of Shapes, Harrowed God, Taken King? You could have been Kings and Queens of the Deep, with more power than anyone could ever imagine! You've left a vacancy and the Hive, no, the Darkness must have a Champion! There must be a strongest! Don't you realize what has been handed to you?! Take up the mantle! Become the Kings and Queens you were destined to be! Harness the power of the Deep, oh killers mine, and become so powerful that reality itself will bow to your will!"

We stared at Toland for a second.

"Anything else?"

Toland was silent and sighed when he realized his words had fallen of deaf ears, "No…"

"Five."

Wolf's shotgun roared in that instant. Gore exploded upwards like a geyser and splashed to the floor. Point blank buck shot will do that to someone. I honestly was surprised that worked. I figured because Toland was barely physical maybe bullets wouldn't work on him. Then again the Taken were barely physical and bullets worked just fine on them. The Titan dropped Toland's headless corpse.

"Damn..." He commented. He sat down.

"You good Wolf?" Luisa asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Always secretly wanted to shoot Toland in the face..."

"Because he threw you to an Ogre?"

"That and a few other things."

I tilted my head, "Other things?"

"I was good friends with Vell. Because of him, Vell's dead, and even as Toland lay dead at my feet I'll never forgive him for that."

I nodded.

The six of us sat there resting. We stretched napped and waited around what could've been hours. Finally after all the silence Luisa stood.

"Fuck it!" she snapped.

The five of us looked at her.

"Fuck it?" Svadis echoed confused.

"Yeah. Ready up! We're going to find the bridge to this rig."

I felt a huge grin stretch across my face, "Are we really going to do this?"

She nodded, "Hell yeah! Oryx and all of his brood here are dead. They don't need this ship anymore."


	68. Chapter 67

(So unfortunately I cannot add more content that isn't filler and fluff until Rise of Iron comes out, which yes I will have Dagger go through the DLC once it drops in September. But for now this story might see very little activity while I focus on a prequel to this story as well as helping a friend with his own Fireteam secretly working in Dagger's shadow. So yeah...sorry that this still technically isn't done.)

Ghost Fragment: Luisa Dodge

(Data cache found. Three files found.)

(Audio Log 1)

Voice 1: What the hell am I looking at?

(Recignition: Titan, Commander, Awoken, Male, Zavala [corrupt])

Voice 2: I don't know.

(Recognition: Hunter, Maintenance, Human, Female, Holiday, Amanda)

Zavala: If you had to take a guess?

Holiday: -sighs- If I had to guess I would say it's the largest ship I've ever seen, being escorted by six smaller ships on course for geosynch orbit with Earth. The primary metal detected of the huge one is Hadium. Which means that giant fucker is Hive.

Zavala: So its Oryx's Dreadnaught?

Holiday: Gods I hope not.

Voice 3: Uh, Ms Holiday?

(No recognition)

Holiday: Yeah?

V3: We're getting a call from Dagger one for permission to land and they're asking where we want to park their prize.

Zavala: Their prize?

(End Log 1.)

(Playback Log 2.)

Voice 1: Tower, Dagger 1.

(Recognition: Hunter, Human, Female, Dodge, Luisa A.)

Tower: Go.

Luisa: Yes sir requesting permission for seven landers. Five Guardian ships, one friendly Eliksni Skiff and an oversized ship. She's a Dreadnaught.

Tower: Uh standby...

(long pause)

Tower: Dagger one, Guardian ships have clearance, the Skiff may put down outside the city. However the Airfield cannot support the Dreadnaught. It will have to remain in geosynch.

Luisa: Copy all.

Tower: Also ma'am when you and your team land, see the Vanguard.

(End Log 2)

(Begin Video log)

"So let me get this straight..." Zavala said with a heavy sigh.

Standing before him and the rest of the Vanguard were the five Guardians and the Kell of Fireteam Dagger. They stood casually as Zavala rubbed his temples clearly stressed.

"After killing Oryx and a lot of Hive you decided to just steal Oryx's ship for what? Bragging rights? Shits and giggles? What were you thinking?!"

Jayden stepped forward, "It was my idea sir. The power contained in this ship out matches even the strongest of Arak Jalal's fleet. Hell, even in its current condition it could wipe that whole fleet out. Imagine that power being used against the Darkness."

Zavala sighed.

"It's a spoil of war as far as I'm concerned," Cayde commented earning a glare from the Titan.

"There is much we can learn about our enemy aboard that ship. And with its brood completely gone now it's safe to explore." Ikora said nodding her head.

"You're serious?!" The Titan snapped, "Am I the only voice of reason left in the Vanguard?"

Thunder shrugged, "As Cayde said, it's a spoil of war. I don't see a problem just leaving in geosynch as a big ol' case of the "fuck yous" to the Hive that still remain in system."

"A big ol' case of the fuck yous…?" Zavala echoed, "Were it not for the fact that the six of you just slew the Taken King in his own world, I'd have told one of you to steer that thing into the sun!"

Cayde cleared his throat, "Do I need to remind you what happens if the Core of the Dreadnaught goes? Remember the Shield Brothers, Zavy?"

At the name Zavy, the Titan flinched, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Cayde shrugged, "Hell if I remember..."

"The Dreadnaught cannot land here. It will stay in geosynch..."

Jayden shrugged, "Can we at least fly it around when we're not working?"

The Titan raised a brow at the Warlock.

Svadis only watched amused while the rest of Dagger begged Zavala for clearance almost like children. After a moment the Titan sighed, "Fine...but only on your personal time!"

A Warlock blinked over to him and hugged him...that was Pluto…

"THANKS DAD!" he cheered

Zavala shoved him off, "There is something very wrong with you, Warlock..."

"There's a lot wrong with this team," Jayden said motioning to the whole of the Fireteam before him, "I mean, just look at us."

Svadis shrugged his shoulders as did the others.

"A gang of misfits like us, and yet we make it work..."

Zavala sighed, "Dagger, your mission is hereby completed, enjoy your R&R."

(End log.)

(Playback, footage origin, Jayden Cobalt's ghost.)

Jayden sat on the couch in his apartment having just returned home. Unbeknownst to him, his girlfriend was standing behind him in the doorway to their room…

"Oh Warlock..." she called slyly.

Jayden looked over his shoulder and blushed like mad. The Hunter was dressed in nothing but a pair of panties and a set of his robes which were not buttoned up.

"Uh...hi there..."

She beckoned him to her with slow curling finger.

"Remember how I told you I was going to rock your fucking world when this was all over?"

Jayden stood and looked to his ghost, "Yeah you can stay here..."

He walked to her, wrapped her in his arms, kissed her then the two slipped into the room and shut the door.

(Footage goes static...)


	69. Chapter 68

(Yeah I know, pulling a bit of a Deus Ex Machina here, give me shit for it later.)

Ghost Fragment: Nylia Reeves

(Footage origin: Thunder Notos Ghost.)

There was a reason Thunder Notos had skipped out on going drinking with his Fireteam the night before. He knew he had a task to do. Well more like two tasks. The Hunter at the moment was in his bunker, having transmatted down from the air and walked inside. After pouring a jump charge worth of Light into a ghost shell he sat there and stared at it.

"This cannot be..." it panicked, "My Guardian! Where is my Guardian! Where am I! Oh Nylia! Where did you go?!"

"Can it." Thunder said from near the little kitchenette, he was pouring a drink, a shot of Fireball Whiskey. He did not drink it as it wasn't for him.

The floating light looked at him.

"You. Who are you? Where am I? And where is Nylia?!"

"Right now, you're in my bunker." Thunder explained, "You should remember who I am, little light. After all didn't I have to throw you out of my room when your Guardian first started...visiting me."

The Light clicked a few times, "Wait a minute, you're Thunder! Thunder Notos! Oh, Nylia's going to flip her lid when she figures out you've taken me hostage."

"Is that what you think is happening?"

The Hunter turned and walked out of the kitchenette plopping onto the couch, "Because that's not what's happening."

"Then why keep me here?"

"Simple. I'm debating something."

"Debating what?"

Thunder sat forward sloshing the contents of the glass he had poured around, "Debating whether or not Nylia's worth saving."

"Of course she is! She's stronger than you'll ever be?"

"That a fact?"

"A truth, Hunter!"

There was a long pause that filled the bunker with a deafening silence before Thunder sighed heavily, "I guess there's only one way to find out if she's worth saving or not..."

He flipped his free hand over and from it sprang forth a large orb of light.

"You're Guardian wasn't killed, she was Taken." He said, "I found this in a ball of corrupted light on the Dreadnaught and decided to save it. It's her light, you know."

The Ghost floated over to it, "Impossible! You drained her didn't you?!"

Thunder laughed, "Me? Drain light? Who do you think I am? Dredgen Yor? Fuck that. Blame Oryx for draining her light and then twisting her into the very manifestation of what she was surely becoming."

"She was no monster! You were just weak!"

Thunder growled irritated, "If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Ghost."

"I doubt that! I remember watching you try to show Nylia your strength only for her to proclaim it was weakness. That's all you'll ever be is weak, Thunder Notos!"

The Hunters eyes flashed red, "So help me if you call me weak again, I'll keep this Light for myself and Golden Gun your tiny robotic ass into the next multiverse. Get me?"

The Ghost flinched, Thunder's tone was deathly serious, "You...you wouldn't dare."

Thunder swiftly drew Last Word, letting his fire stitch up along the gun as he pointed it right at the Ghost singular eye, "Try me..."

The Ghost stared down the barrel of the cannon for a tense minute before crying and flying away, hiding behind the couch Thunder was sitting on. The Hunter made a face. That was almost cause enough for him not to try this...

"Okay okay! You win! Just...just please put the gun away..." it trembled

Thunder twirled his cannon and set it in the holster, "Now c'mon out of there, you need this orb more than I do…"

The Ghost shakily floated out of its hiding spot. Thunder grabbed it and shoved the orb right into the poor bot. The Ghost sparked with Arc energy, the Void ripped around it and a small ring of fire burned around the other two elements. A moment later all settled.

"Guardian down!" The ghost stated now charged with its Guardian's light.

Thunder looked to his glass and smiled, "This was always her favorite..."

He set a hand to the Ghost now freshly filled with her light and poured his own into it. The Awoken Titan's body manifested and reformed clad in the armor she'd been wearing before she was Taken. The Titan groaned at first then shot upright.

"THAT'S NOT ME!" she yelled in a panic. Her eyes were wide and she formed her Hammer of Sol in her panicked state.

"Ny! Ny!" Thunder yelled grabbing the Titan by her shoulders and holding her back, "Shh...it's okay. Everything's okay. Calm down..."

Her breathing came under control. Thunder stared at her for a moment before pulling her fully into his arms.

"Thank the gods," he whispered.

"Thunder… Was...was I…?"

"It's okay, Ny...I'm here now..."

"I was...Taken. Turned into that… that thing!"

The Titan shed her helmet as Thunder met her gaze. Her eyes watered up.

"I hurt you...I degraded you and...called you terrible things, did terrible things to you and our friends! Oh gods…that was the Darkness wasn't it?! It controlled me like a puppet!"

The Titan buried her head in his chest. Thunder held her tight.

"It's alright, Ny...that's all over, you're home now."

"How can you ever forgive me for all the shit I did?! How!"

"Truth be told? I can't."

Silence fell over them as Nylia softly cried into Thunder's chest, her tears staining his Crest of Alpha Lupi.

"But I can wipe the slate clean." He told her, "We can start over."

"You're just going to forget? Forget everything I did wrong to you? Everything I did wrong to your Fireteam?"

He looked her in the eyes, "Yes. Holding the grudge would be just as wrong, and two wrongs don't make everything right..."

They stared at each other for a moment before she smiled, "I can believe this..."

"What?"

"How much I put you through, and yet you still have that big-ass heart. After all these years your heart still gets the better of you when it comes to people..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She kissed him really quickly, "Not at all."

Thunder smiled at her his face bearing a slight rosy glow to it. Nylia stood as did Thunder.

"On my honor as a Titan, I swear to never take advantage of you like that ever again. If I do, may the wrath of a thousand gods descend upon and destroy me."

Thunder raised a brow, "That's taking it a bit far, don't you think?"

She chuckled a little bit, "It's the least I can do. I do still think I'm stronger than you."

As she spoke she winked at him slyly.

Thunder puffed his chest out, "Oh really?"

"Unless you've been holding out on me, Hunter."

He smiled, "There's something I need to show you. Now that you're back in the right mind, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The two walked into a room of the bunker. A firing range. The Hunter put a paper target up and sent it down range to about 100 yards or so.

"C'mon Dave, any idiot with a gun could hit that." She told him.

Thunder rolled his eyes, "Don't call me Dave. And besides, with my resources this was the biggest I could make the range..."

The Titan shrugged her shoulders, "Fair enough."

Thunder put on his helmet and focused.

"I am my weapon...my weapon is I. I am he! WE ARE ONE!"

His fire formed and at first Nylia wasn't impressed. But the minute the fire turned blue and Thunder seemed to be in an alternate state of consciousness she marveled at him. Thunder fired his Golden Gun which vaporized the target. He fired twice more punching acorn sized holes in the far wall that on impact shook the whole mountain. When his trance wore off he turned to her.

"Still think you're stronger than me?" he asked jokingly.

"Why didn't you ever use that?"

"Because the force behind it has too high a potential to break a Ghost. I strictly use that against the Darkness."

"Holy shit..."

"That's the kind of power I didn't want to show you. I knew it would destroy what little pride you had left, and I wasn't going to do that. And since Thalia died..." he trailed off

"Well fuck. I don't really know what to say..."

"Are you impressed? Disgusted? Jealous maybe?"

"Call it overwhelmed. How could I not have sensed that kind of power..."

"You weren't exactly in a great mental state..."

She sighed, "I'll chalk that one up to not properly mourning Thalia's death."

"Hey speaking of that!"

The Hunter led her back to the main living space.

"I may or may not have stolen something from Pluto and given it to Fireteam Ember."

"Zero Nagala's Fireteam?"

"That's them."

She crossed her arms, "What did you give them…?"

Thunder awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Thalia's Ghost..."

Nylia made a face, "Why did you give them Thalia's Ghost? You remember what Pluto said he'd do if someone ever touched that without his permission, right?"

"Yeah he'd Nova bomb the thief and rip their Ghost across reality using the Void,"

"And you stole it anyway?!"

"I had a good reason, I swear!"

She made a face, "I'll choose to believe you for now. But don't expect my help if he tries to kill you."

"Oh don't worry, I've got everything planned out. He's going to love me fiveever when he finds out why I took it..."

"I'm not going to ask..."

"Good. Want a drink?"

She looked at the glass sitting on the table, "Is that Fireball?"

"It is indeed..."

"Please and thank you?"

He motioned to the table, "It's all yours. Welcome home, Nylia."

The two sat down and started drinking together. Thunder turned to his Ghost a moment later and mouthed the words "I'm getting some ass tonight" before Nylia tapped his shoulder. When he turned around she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss.

(Footage cuts to black)

* * *

Ghost Fragment: Thalia Jolder

(Footage Origin: Pluto Randal's Ghost.)

"Where is it..." Pluto muttered looking around his room which was pretty torn up now. The bed had been flung across the room, all of his drawers were opened and emptied out and he was digging through his possessions.

"Guardian please calm down. Need I remind you of the last time your emotions got out of hand..." his ghost warned.

"I know, Ghost!" The Void tore as he spoke.

"It cannot have gone far."

"THEN WHERE IS IT?! THAT IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT TO REMEMBER HER BY?!"

There came a knock from his door, the Warlock blinked to it and opened it seeing Thunder on the other side. The Warlock grabbed the Hunter by his collar and yanked him inside beaming at him as he did.

"Where is it, Thunder..." he growled.

"Look, you're pissed. I know you're pissed..." Thunder stuttered.

The Warlock slammed the Hunter against the wall denting it.

"You've stolen a lot of shit before, but this is by far your worst idea ever. Do you have ANY idea what you've just stolen from me?!"

"I had a good reason I swear!"

"Thalia is gone! That was my only memory of her! And you stole it for what? Money? Bragging right? WHY THUNDER?! ANSWER ME!"

The Void tore reality open. Pluto was steaming as his fire began to ignite and the arc storm sparked all around him. It was almost like every Super he had was trying to get out all at once.

"Look I had a good reason for it all, and money isn't involved believe it or not..."

"THEN ANSWER ME! WHAT REASON HAVE YOU FOR STEALING THALIA'S GHOST FROM ME! WHAT REASON THUNDER NOTOS?!"

Thunder knew he was in deep trouble now, but the Hunter kept his cool, "I did it for you."

"WHAT THIS NINE HELLS DOES THAT MEAN?!"

There was a knock at the door. A new and unfamiliar voice called from the other side.

"Pluto..." it said. It was feminine, and had a slight British accent to it. The girl on the other side continued knocking, "Pluto, please open the door..."

The Warlock dropped Thunder, his supers died away as he stared in awe at the door.

"Impossible..." he muttered under his breath.

He walked to the door and hesitantly twisted the knob. On the other side was a Titan standing clad in Kallipolis armor minus the chest piece which was the exotic Armamentarium and her helmet, the Helm of Inmost Light, and wearing a Firebreak Order mark. Her face was human she had a bit of a pale complexion. She had deep green eyes, and a smile that would've rivaled Mara Sov. Her hair was worn long and proud and naturally blond, glowing like gold. Beauty radiated from her like heat from a Sunsinger. Pluto lifted his helmet off and stared at her, eyes wide with shock. In a flash of motion he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Are you real?" he said shocked.

The Titan hugged him back, "Yes...yes I am"

"Oh my gods, Thalia...I've missed you..."

Thunder pulled himself out of the wall, "Told you there was a reason I stole that Ghost..."

There was silence as the Hunter watched awkwardly.

"I think I'll just go..."

He Flare Blinked and disappeared.

"8 years..." Pluto whimpered, "8 long years and I never forgot you!"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry that I left you like that..."

"No. You did the right thing. The safety of the City was our top priority. I just...I couldn't take losing you...oh gods Thalia I'm so glad to see you again..."

"As am I, Pluto..."

The couple stood in the hallway embracing each other for what seemed like hours.

(footage ends abruptly)


	70. Chapter 69

I met up with the others maybe a day or two later. Word had gotten to me that something rather eventful had gone down while we were on leave.

Luisa and I were up on the Patio, chilling not really doing much besides watching the cloud roll by. I heard someone laugh and when I looked up I saw Pluto walking hand in hand with a Titan. I raised a brow.

"Who the hell is that?"

Luisa glanced up just as lost, "No idea."

I stood taking the Hunter with me. We walked over and before I could even get a word out the Elder Warlock spoke up

"Oh young one!" Pluto gleefully cheered, "A happy miracle of epic proportions has occurred! I could not be a happier man right now."

The Titan giggled a little bit and looked to me, "So this must be the apprentice you mentioned last night?"

"It is indeed, my love."

I was still lost. Who would Pluto ever call that? Then it hit me.

"Thalia Joldr," she said, "Nice to meet you."

I could just barely speak at first as a wave of shock stronger than a Fist of Havoc racked my mind.

"I'm Jayden," I answered

The Titan turned, her blond hair lightly moving in the breeze as she did. She faced Luisa

"And you must be the new leader. Luisa Dodge, right?"

Luisa nodded her head glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. I shrugged my shoulders

"Indeed I am."

"Rumor has it, you're quite the capable Hunter. A Nightstalker?"

"Yes ma'am one of the best. Only third Bladedancer in the Crucible though..."

"I look forward to facing you one day, Luisa."

Well she certainly had Firebreak Order written all over her persona...

Another voice sounded behind us

"I didn't know it was Crimson Days already." it said

I looked over to where it had come from. My eyes widened for a second.

"No fucking way..." I swore.

Walking towards us was Nylia and Thunder, hand in hand.

"Oh geez..." Luisa said making a face, "Today is just full of miracles isn't it?"

I would've been the one who addressed the elephant in the room here. Damn my curiosity...

"Okay so before we go any further, I have to address this." I cleared my throat, "Please no one take this the wrong way but aren't you two supposed to be... you know dead?"

Nylia smiled, "It's going to take a lot more than Death to save the Darkness from me."

"Ditto." Thalia replied.

I wasn't amused, "Okay let me rephrase that. How the hell did you two come back? Thalia, your Ghost bled out during Six Fronts. And Nylia yours was drained by Oryx and then you got blasted apart by Thunder, so how are you two even here at all?"

Thunder stepped in, "Nylia's here because of me. Found her Light in one of those corrupted blights we used to kill Oryx and saved it. As for Thalia, you can thank Fireteam Ember for that one."

I opened my mouth to speak but to be honest, with some of the crazy shit he and Pluto could do as well as what Ember had been doing in our wake, I wasn't sure I really wanted to know. I heard Thalia say something about me definitely being Pluto's apprentice and them laughing at little.

"You know what? Fuck it. The whole of the original Dagger is back. So what does this mean for us?"

"Well that's not my decision to make, young one." Pluto answered me.

Eyes fell to Luisa.

"Well, "she said, "Svadis isn't an official member so we do still have a slot open."

"Then let Thalia have it." Nylia said, "I've got my own bunch of knuckleheads to work with. Scarab needs their Ace player back."

I was going to say ace player my ass but because she wasn't all there during the one time we faced her in Crucible I refrained. I only had a taste of what Nylia was capable of.

"Ooh!" Thalia said, "Can we face Scarab in the Crucible, Pluto!"

Pluto looked awkwardly at his feet, "Unless Scarab gives consent to face myself and Thunder, no. While you were gone Shaxx banned both of us from his ranked side. I can only compete in the Trials of Osiris and the Iron Banner."

"What? Why?! You didn't cheat did you?"

Pluto made a face, "Now when have I ever cheated at anything?"

She giggled, "You cheated last night while we were..."

I cut her off, "Okay! Too much information!"

They laughed.

"So how was your first night together in eight years, Thalia?" Thunder asked.

"Well aside from finding out that this Warlock hasn't lost a step..."

Pluto's face flushed a little bit as he looked away.

"We didn't really do all that much. Pluto filled me in on what I'd missed along with other things..."

I faceplamed, I had no idea a Titan could make so many innuendos. The others either didn't have my dirty mind or they were used to it.

"Kinky." Thunder said.

"So how about a match then?" Nylia said.

"Aren't you still exiled?" I asked.

"Not anymore. I don't know how he does it," she pulled Thunder to her side, "But this boy could sell ice to an eskimo on Europa."

"That's pushing it a bit far. Maybe in Alaska but not Europa…" Thunder admitted before Nylia placed a kiss to his cheek

"Alright so where's the Iron Banner gear?" I asked

The Awoken shrugged, "Saladin said I had to earn it all back."

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

Thalia tilted her head slightly, "I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around what this Iron Banner you guys keep talking about is."

Pluto tried his best to explain it but ultimately didn't really get the point across.

"Iron Banner is a testament to the hosts that rushed the House of Devils after Six Fronts." I said stepping in when my elder failed to form his thoughts, "Unfortunately, only two of them returned alive, Jagi and Saladin Forge. Jagi died during Twilight Gap and Saladin... Well old Salad man now hosts a tournament in their honor, under the same name every month. Prizes are given out to those who prove themselves strongest. It's a real test of your Light."

Thalia stared wide-eyed at me, "Sounds like fun! When's the tournament?"

I looked at my watch and smiled, "If I'm correct, the next Iron Banner Tournament will be starting here in the next five to six hours. Saladin should be arriving any second now to unlock to back of the tower and set up the Kiosk."

We heard a ship pull in close and a group of Frames and the Titan thus mentioned transmatted down.

"Dagger." Luisa said, "Give the man a hand."

The six of us helped Saladin set up shop as we normally did if we happened to be on the Patio when he showed up. We weren't the only ones. Zero Nagala and Fireteam Ember as well as The Kephri Brothers and Fireteam Scarab happened to be up here and what would normally have taken three or four hours to set up took us maybe an hour. Nylia was somewhat awkward around Lord Saladin, especially since she wasn't supposed to be alive, not that the Vanguard had been told. She had been reinstated that much he did know and I bet she was out to prove just how much she'd changed. Saladin had his hands full with a few boxes that blocked his view. Thalia ran to help him and upon seeing her face the Iron Lord nearly dropped what he was carrying. Thank the gods Thalia was paying attention and managed to save it. I watched as they conversed for a moment before walking off to unpack the boxes.

Wolf appeared a little bit later. He seemed slow, like he'd been pushed to his limit. He walked over and gave what little help we still needed. His eyes fell to Thalia a moment and he froze. I don't know if it was possible for Exos to softlock like a computer but I swore he did upon seeing her. Instantly though his mood changed.

Thalia smiled, "Hey Wolfie!"

Wolfie? I stifled a laughed, I'd rather not have been punched into oblivion.

"Holy crap, Thalia's alive..." he muttered

Thalia must've been really well known before Six Fronts because it seemed like everyone and their mother was happy to see her again. I didn't blame them. When the booth was ready Scarab and Dagger gathered up.

"As always." Saladin Forge spoke over us, "To Twilight Gap. You will test your light in the very place both of your teams broke."

I tilted my head confused but didn't press the matter as the majority of Dagger dipped their heads. Scarab did the same. We transmatted to our ships.

When we got to Twilight Gap we split into our teams. Nylia Jonah Roland and two other Guardians I hadn't really seen much of, Kurt and Linda, stood across from us. Then for Dagger it was myself Luisa Wolf Pluto Thunder and Thalia. Yeah things were uneven and after much debate, we agreed that some of us would be handicapped. Pluto agreed that he couldn't use blink nor could he use a shattered Nova Bomb. Thunder wasn't allowed to fire more than four rounds with Golden Gun nor could he steal the swords like he usually did. The two didn't object to it. Saladin nodded.

"Then let us make things interesting."

The Titan waved his hand and suddenly everything seemed to be radiating Light.

"IRON BANNER MAYHEM!" he proclaimed.

The Light was stronger than ever here.

"Now." Saladin said, "Show the Iron Lords what you can do. And take away those limitations because you're going to need all the help you can get."

Saladin left disappearing among the debris of Twilight Gap.

Scarab went to one side and Dagger went to the other side. When the match began we found the 11 of us running from someone else. Well three someones actually. The first seemed to bring back bad memories for Thunder and Pluto, who were downed by Lord Shaxx. My eyes went wide as he came at me next. I Nova Bombed the Titan in a panic which downed him. I caught my breath. What the hell was he doing here?! I heard barking.

"Guardian down..." my ghost reported. It repeated that three times. The next thing I knew a pack of wolves were rushing towards me. WHO THE FUCK TAMES WOLVES?! I tried shooting them, there were only three of them and damn if they weren't quick. One jumped me, tackling me and tearing out my throat. As they stepped away from me and disappeared I self-revived. Wolves certainly weren't the most gentle of fighters but who cares, animals were still oblivious to the concept of self resurrection. Of course the one commanding them was. The next thing I remember was a flaming ax caving my skull in. My world went black. I rezed a moment later, Luisa picked me up.

"What the fuck was that?! Did I just take an ax in the face?!" I snapped.

"Yeah apparently Saladin Shaxx and Zavala are testing us."

"Zavy's here too?! Who's wolves are those anyways?!"

"Those belong to Saladin."

"When did he have time to tame a pack of wolves?!"

Luisa shrugged her shoulders, "Fuck if I know! Now, why are you still yelling?"

I calmed down, "Sorry, but wolves are just scary okay?"

We moved trying to not attract attention. I spotted someone across from us up on a high ledge, a sniper scope glowed in the distance. I backed out as a round clipped the corner of wall I was behind.

"Alright got a sniper up on the..."

I trailed off when all I saw next to me was a ghost shell and Lord Shaxx standing there instead of Luisa.

"Evening Warlock..." he said

I screamed like a little bitch, jumped back and proceeded to get sniped in the head. THIS WASN'T FAIR BY ANY MEANS! As far as I knew the only ones that stood a fools chance in hell at even laying a scratch on these three were Pluto and Thunder. And then there was the wolves to contend with. Saladin really didn't like playing fair. When I revived again, I ran over to a covered position where I spotted Thalia. She and Pluto were waiting it seemed. I heard gun fire followed by a wolf howling in pain. Saladin was near by. I drew Raze Lighter. Someone tapped my shoulder. I glance over my shoulder and saw yellow armor. I blinked behind him and thrust my sword forward.

Wanna know how fast Saladin Forge's reaction time is? In the maybe half-second he had to block my attack, he parried, disarmed and slugged me so hard that I flew out into the open, slamming into a Fallen Walker left behind by the House of Devil. I pulled myself free and found Raze Lighter at my feet. I recovered my sword and when I looked up Saladin was in the air. I brought my weapon up blocking his ax.

Raze Lighter strained under the pressure.

"I'd rather not break your blade, Warlock." Saladin said, "So I'll go easy on you."

Could he really do that? If he did broke Raze I'd tear him apart! Well actually I won't promise that because he seemed to just be toying with us. Saladin and I exchanged attacks with our weapons sending fire all in all directions around us. I took note of the wolves. They surrounded us.

"What's with the puppies!" I asked blocking an attack and locking with the Iron Lord.

"My pack. Dedicated to the Iron Wolves from Jagi's host. They're infused with the Light."

"We can't permanently kill them?"

"The only ones that could do that are minions of the darkness! And they've never been able to."

He stepped back and slammed the hilt of his ax into the ground causing a shockwave to resonate out which threw me off balance. The Titan Shoulder charged me slamming me through the full trunk of a pine tree which toppled over and kicked up dust and dirt upon hitting the ground. I picked myself up shaking my head. Saladin had no chill factor. He set his ax to my throat.

"With skill like that, you couldn't hope to take me down. And rumor has it that when you were in training you said you'd be one to take me down, is that correct?"

I growled, "Yeah."

"Then let me show you just how truly out matched you are."

He slammed the hilt of his ax into my gut, impaling me to the ground. I gagged.

"Not again!" I wheezed.

In a fluid motion he drew a shotgun and point blanked me with it. The world went black as I floated among death once again. I self-revived. When my vision returned Saladin and his wolves were gone. I got back up, brandishing Raze Lighter and returning to the fight. I looked at the score board. Our top members were Pluto and Thunder. They were neck and neck. However even with their help, the gap between our nearly two full Fireteams and these three Titans was near mercy rule levels. Pluto and Thunder's backs must've hurt from carrying our asses. The rest of us needed to step up. I didn't hold it over her, but Thalia was our worst player. Granted if she had been dead for as long as I thought she was I probably shouldn't have been surprised. I saw a Hunter go flying passed me, she flipped in mid air and skid in a three-point stance as a Titan with a single bull horn rushed towards her. I turned in time to see Luisa brandish a Shadowshot which she loosed on the charging Titan. It slowed him enough. I blinked in and ran Shaxx through to the core with Raze Lighter. He laughed and slugged me in the jaw hard enough to force me to drop Raze Lighter. I tumbled head over heels before coming to rest against a concrete wall. I watched Luisa fire her tether twice more before running Shaxx through with Arc Blade. It took all of that punishment just to bring him down. I got back up and grabbed Raze before reviving Shaxx. The Titan dipped his head and left. Even though they were tough, this single encounter meant the three of them could be defeated. My score tripled.

"So the scoring is stacked in our favor." I commented.

"Seem only fair because they're out numbered." Luisa replied.

"C'mon we've gotta find the others before Saladin's wolves find us."

The two of us moved out and slowly made our way towards where the others were. We ran into Jonah and Roland first.

"What's the situation?" I asked. A round zipped passed my head.

"Commander Zavala has us pinned down." Jonah said, "The man has the Eye of Horus on his side it would seem!"

"Any plans?"

"None that don't involve one of us getting domed!" Roland admitted.

"Do you know where he's perched?"

"Up on the tower," Jonah peered around the corner.

A sniper round went off and I froze for a second. None of us moved. No one had been shot.

"GET DOMED ZAVY!" Thunder yelled, "Gods you're so bad at this!"

I frowned.

"MOVE!" Luisa snapped.

I was so stunned by Thunder's shit-talking that I didn't even register that the wolves had come. One rushed from our right and another from the left. The only way out was up.

Jonah and Roland jumped up, while I blinked upwards climbing up on the wall above us. Luisa had beat us up here. We picked our way carefully until we ended up inside the building. Enclosed spaces, large numbers and a Titan with a flaming ax made for a bad situation. Luisa took point leading us through this hallway. A moment later she turned patting my back.

"BAIL BAIL BAIL!" she yelled.

Too late. A wave of fire filled the hall and vaporized all four of us. I self-revived now furious.

"What's this?" Saladin commented, his ax laying casually over his shoulder.

I beamed at him with the same angered mannerism I'd given to Crota. The Iron Lord readied his weapon

"Now that's more like it."

I drew Raze Lighter.

"You done fucked up now, Salad man!" I growled.

He seemed unimpressed, "Salad man? Like I haven't heard that one before..."

I blinked at him still clad in radiance and started swinging. Whether Saladin was actually trying or just toying around didn't matter to me. I didn't let up. My Radiance died away but I didn't let up. I couldn't read Saladin's face underneath his helmet but from his body language in this fight he didn't seem to be taking things seriously. His ax whipped around him blocking every last strike I threw at him. I felt eyes on the two of us. Wolves. I blinked, disengaging.

"NOT THIS TIME PUPPIES!" I yelled and popped Stormtrance, chasing off the wolves with blasts of straight up lightning.

With the wolves taken care of, I ended the trance and returned my focus to Saladin. Unfortunately the distraction of his wolves forced me onto the defensive against the Iron Lord himself. Fire lashed out once again as Raze Lighter and Saladin's ax clashed again.

"Master..." Raze admitted, "I don't think I can keep up this fight much longer..."

I sighed and blinked backing out. I drew Tlaloc and opened fire. Saladin didn't seemed to really care about gun play much. He bobbed and weaved in between my shots before grabbing me by the throat and slamming me into the ground. The world flashed white for a second.

"What's the matter, Guardian?" Saladin asked, "Your blade growing tired?"

"Sadly..." I replied groaning.

The Iron Lord lifted me back up setting me back on my feet. I stumbled forward before the weapon bit into my back, hauled me into the air and slammed me again. My world went black. That settled it. Even at my best I was no match for Lord Saladin Forge. When I revived next I sat down and waited simply not caring anymore.

"You alright Jayden?" Thunder asked happening to walk passed me.

"No. We're out of our league here, Thunder. We killed Oryx the Taken King! And yet I can't even lay a scratch on Saladin, and forget Shaxx and Zavala."

The Hunter shrugged, "C'mon man, get up."

I didn't listen. Instead the Hunter hauled me to my feet and dragged me along for the ride.

"In a one on one, Saladin cannot be beat," Thunder told me, "His wolves give him the advantage. So you've gotta take advantage of his need for close range. In other words, the best way to take down old Salad man is to dome him from afar. You've got Spindle with you don't you?"

I drew the rifle.

"Sweet."

The Hunter crouched with Stillpiercer at his shoulder.

"Alright. There he is! He's walking out of the hallway where Luisa and the Kephri bros just were."

I panned that way and got a bead on him.

"Luisa taught you how to shoot a gun right? Take your time...you've got all the time in the world...slow steady trigger pull."

I calmed down, Thunder was right. The only way I was going to defeat any of these guys was to be calm and collected.

"Master." Spindle spoke, "I have your target's vital areas highlighted, keep your aim true."

I took a breath before finally squeezing the trigger. Saladin's head snapped back and he dropped. His wolves jumped and scattered.

"Ha!" I allowed myself, "Who's the Iron Lord now?!"

"Not you..."

That wasn't Thunder…

I slowly turned around and to mine and Thunder's horror was Zavala. The two of us blinked out as a Fist of Havoc smashed the ground. When I stepped out of the Void I scoped up with Black Spindle aimed back where we had once been. Zavala was gone. I lowered my weapon and turned to find a fist in my face. I shot across the area slamming right back into the sniper nest where I'd originally blinked from. I found Zavala there. He point blanked me with a shotgun. I was getting really sick of this! How hard was it to beat three Titans with 11 guardians?! Apparently if the three Titans were Shaxx Zavala and Saladin Forge, fucking impossible.

Needless to say we lost. Upon the end of the fight I found out just how hard everyone took their losses. Wolf fell into a brooding silence so deafening I was afraid to ask him if everything was alright. Thunder went into denial coming up with every excuse in the book as to why he wasn't up to par. Thalia took the defeat the best out of all of us, laughing a little and saying there was always next time. However I had a grudge. I didn't like holding grudges. Upon our debrief being completed, Saladin started to leave. I piped up, not letting him go. I drew Raze Lighter.

"SALADIN FORGE!" I yelled with my blade pointed at him.

The Iron Lord stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"In the name of the Iron Banner." I said, "I challenge you! One on one! No guns no wolves. Just you me our blades and our light! Here and now!"

And a hush fell across the group. I heard Saladin's words muttered under his breath.

"Radegast help him..." he muttered before summoning his ax, "Very well, Warlock. I'll accept your challenge. But I warn you. Unless you come at me with everything you've got you will never defeat me."

So that's what I did. I don't honestly know what happened after that. My Ghost won't show me the footage. The others won't talk to me about it either. Hell, even Luisa changes the subject every time I ask her about it.


	71. Chapter 70

Ghost Fragment: Jayden Cobalt 2

(Footage Origin: Jayden Cobalt's Ghost.)

(WARNING! FILE UNDER TIER 6 ENCRYPTION! BIOMETRIC SCAN REQUIRED TO VIEW!)

(Input command override: Code LEETHAXORRAWR!)

(Begin playback.)

The video log starts very suddenly. There's a stand off between Jayden and Lord Saladin. Jayden had Raze Lighter pointed at the Iron Lord and Saladin had his ax brandished ready to fight.

"Is this really necessary?" Luisa asked her boyfriend, she was standing nearby with the rest of their group.

"I said one day I would defeat Saladin in personal combat." Jayden replied, "Twice now I've failed. And while I did manage to snipe him with Spindle, it wasn't enough. To truly be able to claim I can defeat Saladin Forge I must defeat him with my sword!"

"And I will not deny him the chance to prove himself." Saladin replied, "I also am willing to humor your death wish, Warlock."

There was no count down or even an official to break up the fight as rumors had circulated around the Tower. Instead with almost no warning, Jayden sprang forward his blade swinging wildly. Saladin remained calm and collected deflecting every last attack the Warlock threw at him. The Titan didn't even seem to care all that much simply deflecting everything the Warlock threw at him. Jayden made one bad move and Saladin blasted him back with a single punch. The Sunsinger skid along the ground his blade still raised defiantly.

"Was that really it, Cobalt?" Saladin asked.

Jayden growled and rushed in again unleashing a flurry of strikes with his sword. Saladin Forge was almost in a zen-like state of mind as he parried all of Jayden's strikes. The Warlock simply wasn't fast enough. He popped Radiance to further push his Light but all in vain, the last Iron Lord was too much for him, still barely even trying to block any attack Jayden threw at him. He quit blocking and started bobbing and weaving between attacks before bringing down the ax which forced Jayden to move or be killed. The Warlock got out of the way as a plume of dirt and ice shot skyward from the impact. With his Radiance gone now, the Warlock's breath was heavy with exhaustion.

"Damn it!" Jayden cursed.

Saladin stepped forward, ax resting casually over his shoulder, "You can surrender now if you'd like. No one here will hold it against you."

Though his words were genuine and true, they only served to anger the Warlock even more. He again rushed forward unleashing another wave of attacks only these were sluggish slow and sloppy. Saladin dispelled his ax only dodging attacks with ease. He countered one of Jayden's sloppier strikes, catching his wrists in one hand and slamming a fist into Jayden's stomach doubling the poor Warlock over. His grip on Raze Lighter failed and Saladin disarmed him, sending the blade flying out of reach before throwing Jayden into a wall near one of Twilight Gap's many old gun placements. Despite this Jayden got back to his feet. Saladin gave his opponent one thing, he was certainly bulky, but by his measure the Warlock wouldn't last much longer. His self-control had even less time. The Iron Lord sensed it as did his teammates; Jayden was losing himself to a bloodrage.

"Warlock." Saladin said, "Do not take this defeat so harsh. Defeat is only the prelude to victory."

Jayden roared, his fire whipping up like a storm.

"I'M TIRED OF LOSING TO YOU!" he snapped.

Saladin recalled his ax preparing for something.

The Warlock recovered his blade now clad once again in Radiance. He drew his weapon back as if to sheathe it.

The others had seen this before.

"JAYDEN STOP!" Luisa ordered, "YOU'RE TAKING THIS WAY TOO FAR!"

"SACRED SWORDS OF THE TRAVELER, BY NAME DO I SUMMON THEE!"

Though the other two blades wished to resist, they could not ignore the call to battle. Dark Drinker and Bolt Caster broke away from their owners and floated over the Warlock that called them.

"Warlock..." Saladin warned, "Stop this madness or I will do what I must."

A blinding light glowed around Raze Lighter as it and its siblings began gathering light.

"If he goes through with this..." Pluto muttered and glanced over to the Iron Lord.

"Can Saladin block a hit like that?" Luisa asked.

"There's no stopping Jayden, he's too committed to this," Jonah commented, "The only way to find out is to watch and see."

The hosts of Fireteam Dagger and Fireteam Scarab watched in awe as they were about to witness the strike that slew Oryx in the material world and would soon find out just how tough Lord Saladin Forge really was. Jayden crouched pouring whatever Light he had into this attack.

"BEGONE!" Jayden yelled and quick drew Raze.

The other two swords moved in the same manner sending out a wave of light so powerful is split through everything in its path from the old walls of Twilight Gap to the Fallen Walkers that lay disabled and useless from the battle there. And Lord Saladin raised his mighty ax to block. The wave crashed to his weapon and forced him back skidding along the ground for quite the distance before he stopped locked against the attack. The Iron Lord seemed to struggle only ever so slightly before he growled and finally shouted in effort to wave his ax as if trying to deflect the massive wave of light.

And he did.

The wave reversed, flying back towards Jayden as though it had been slapped with the universe's strongest tennis racket. The Warlock was so stunned that he dropped his blade. The two remaining fell to the ground as well. He couldn't move. There was no escape. The wave crashed over him. It hit with the force of a jet propelled semi truck made of steel. In an instant, Jayden was completely obliterated. All that remained of him were his ghost and three weapons. The Ghost had just barely managed to get out of the way of the attack thus saving the Guardian from a permanent death. Lord Saladin approached the small light that was trembling in fear at the sheer might the Iron Lord had just demonstrated only a moment ago. He set a hand gently to it and poured his light in reviving his opponent. Jayden had spent too much light and was revived unconscious.

"Lock this battle away." Saladin told the ghost, "Your guardian need not remember this day, for it would destroy him."

The Titan's helm faced the unconscious Warlock, "You are indeed powerful, Jayden Cobalt. But you are reckless and foolish. You may have slayed Crota, but you still have much to learn about controlling yourself. Pick and choose your battles. And when you are ready, I will challenge you personally. Meditate on that, Warlock and do not take this loss so hard."

(Playback ends)


	72. Chapter 71

So a few weeks passed after our fight against Saladin Shaxx and Zavala things had been pretty uneventful. Dagger had more or less disbanded with the bunch of us going off on our own seeing as we no longer needed the five of us all together. That said we still saw each other around, I'd take lessons from Pluto every so often, and of course Luisa and I lived together so there was that too.

At the moment I was at home, plopped onto a rolling chair, my guitar plugged in and lightly playing along to an old song after setting my music player to shuffle. This was loaded with a bunch of Golden Age and Pre-Golden age music and I knew every last one of them. I'd hum along on the lyrical side of thing but kept my mouth shut focusing solely on my instrument.

"I've heard this before..." Luisa commented, she was sitting next to me.

Have you ever heard her sing? Because it's absolutely mind blowing. She had this mix of Amy Lee and Lizzy Hale in her voice and it worked for some reason. The words we as follows

 _I remember when_

 _All the games began_

 _Remember every little lie._

 _And every last good bye._

I stopped playing for a second and looked at her.

"Do you know the band?'

She shook her head, "Wolf plays this song in his office all the time. I think it's called Bleed."

I snapped my fingers, "That's who it's by!"

She looked at me confused, "Hmm?"

"Five Finger Death Punch. It's called The Bleeding actually."

She shrugged, "I was close."

I restarted the song and played along letting the sound of Luisa's voice sooth me... Up until the singer started screaming. Luisa laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing just Wolf always does this part so that no one can hear it."

"You think he'd sing it at Open Mic?"

She smiled, "Dude. His singing is okay at best and horrid at worst."

"So what he doesn't have an ear for it?"

She shook her head, "Hell no."

I picked up my player and clicked the next button. There was a long pause as I read the title: Shepard of Fire. I quickly tuned up just in time to play the first set of notes.

"Wanna hear a song about Death that won't kill you?" I asked jokingly.

"Who are you? Ir Yût?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes. I played and sang along to Aveneged Sevenfold's music for a little bit going from that song to Hail to the King and a few others. I stopped though when my forearm felt like it was about to quit on me.

"Aw..." Luisa groaned, "Why'd you stop?"

"My forearm is on fire right now..." I said frowning.

I set my guitar back on the stand but left the amp running since it was playing music right now. Luisa scooted over and lay her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"Hello." I said giving her a little squeeze.

"Hi there, Warlock." she replied

"So this is what peace feels like?"

She nodded, "It was like this after Six Fronts too..."

"I thought you weren't at Six Fronts."

"I was but I wasn't. See when I rezed and managed to get out of the US, I was coming into town as the battle was ending. A bunch of Fallen were running for their lives and then there was me running towards whatever it was they were running from. They ignored me. But that's how I first met Pluto..."

"Rumor has it he lost his shit because Thalia died."

"Yeah. He was still mad when I ran into him."

"What was that like?"

She bit her lip as if cringing, "Okay, you saw what you did to Phobos right?"

"Yeah..."

"Picture that except worse. It didn't originally rain Axion Dart. It was straight Nova Bombs from the get-go."

"Damn. How much light did he spend?"

"Nearly all of it..."

"And his Ghost didn't break?"

"He didn't have half the Light that he has now, Jayden. He is pretty much Osiris 2.0."

"Just like you're Eris 2.0 and I'm supposed to be Toland 2.0 but that didn't happen now did it."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mere."

Her lips pressed firmly to mine. I warped her up in my arms kissing back. She broke away a moment later smiling big.

"I love you..." I told her

"Love you too, Jayden." she answered pulled me closer

I rested there in her arm before groaning a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked giggling.

"Yeah. I'm just bored is all. It's Monday. Dagger hasn't been on a mission in weeks."

"I know that feeling. But you know what? There's always the Crucible."

"That's true."

She and I stood and went over to the couch where we cuddled up together.

"There's also doing this too."

"I think I like cuddling you more than running in the Crucible."

"Aw." she kissed my cheek.

A knock came at out door.

"I should probably get that right?" I commented not moving from my spot.

"Yeah probably."

I whistled at the door, "It's open!"

The door opened and I saw Svadis walk in. Well so much for Peace...

"Kell." I said.

He looked at us cuddled up on the couch and seemed to frown, "Is this bad time?"

I shook my head, "Nah, we've been like this pretty much all day..."

"Very well. Brace yourselves. Have bad news."

Fuck. "What's up?"

"House Kings and Devils have left us. Kings return to Mars and Devils here. I believe they might be plotting something. Did some digging. Found a group. Have you ever heard of the Iron Lords?"

"Svadis," Luisa said, "There's not a Guardian alive that hasn't heard of them."

"Dug deep into their history. Cross referenced it with Eliksni history. Found something. Something bad."

"What did you find?"

"A virus. Calls itself SIVA. Think House Devils are searching for it. They must not find it! I fear what might happen if they do."

"Do you have a clue about where SIVA is?"

"Think it is in Warmind Bunker. Do not know for sure. SIVA was sealed away by Iron Lords. Must not let it reawaken. Find and secure SIVA if you wish to survive the winter..."

"Saladin's probably already on it." Luisa said, "The guy is paranoid about stuff in the Cosmo."

"Will leave it to him then. If this is same Saladin as Saladin Forge from my research, the task is in capable hands."

I nodded.

"Have one other thing..."

We both looked to him.

"Remaining Eliksni are throwing celebration in honor of Oryx's defeat. Have invited you."

"A party?" Luisa commented, "Hell yeah! When and where?"

"Scar territory on Venus. It will be in roughly one week."

"Is there a dress code?"

"Semi-formal is the minimum."

"I knew it!" Jayden said, "The Eliksni did dress like business men before the whirlwind!"

Svadis laughed, "Have not had a chance to wear anything besides combat gear in a very long time. What a better opportunity to do so then now?"

I nodded.

"Will see you there, yes?"

"Of course, take care of yourself."

The Kell left as fast as he had appeared.

Luisa laughed cuddling up to me, "You know this presents a bit of a problem for the both of us right?"

"Yep. What the hell are we going to wear?"

"We have what we wore to the Dining Out? There's also that suit you wore to the Crimson days dance..."

Her finger drew circles on my chest. I scoffed a little bit kissing her forehead, "Yeah. I remember that dance. You wore that red dress that showed of those curves."

"Damned right I did."

"So Crimson days?"

She nodded, "Well if we're going to be formal we might as well be sexy too."

I laughed a little, "Well, you'll be the sexy one. It's kinda hard to look sexy in a suit and tie."

"What's the matter Jay? Scared that I'll attract an Eliksni boyfriend?"

"Okay that's going a bit far..."

She kissed my cheek, "Just don't pick up an Eliksni girlfriend while were there and we won't have an issue."

"What about you?"

She gave me a look, "Jayden, do you remember the golden rule about Hunters?"

"Never without their permission. You touch you die?"

"More or less."

"Neat. But I'm touching you right now..."

"Because I'm letting you."

I felt little devil horns grow on my head, I poked her sides which caused her to spazz a little. Yes, my hunter girlfriend was ticklish, "What about here?"

She bit her tongue trying not to laugh, "Please no..."

"Or here?"

Yeah I started a tickle fight with her. I regreted nothing! Or at least I did up until she accidentally kicked me in the head.

"Sorry Jay, but I did warn you about that when we first started dating didn't I?" she said looking me over

"You did. Totally worth it though."

"That so?"

"Yes, because you have the cutest laugh."

Her face flushed red and she looked away from me, "R-really?"

"You know what else you have that I love?"

"What…?"

I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed back. I pulled away smiling.

"You give the best kisses."

Luisa lay her head on my chest, "Well I can't deny that..."

So went our days leading up to the celebration. Luisa and I spread the word to the rest of Dagger to grab a date and get ready to celebrate with the House of Scar. I purposely left out the mention of SIVA and the House of Devils, we'd just defeated Oryx and didn't need something else to worry about.


	73. Chapter 72

Ghost Fragment: Kell of Scar 3

(Video origin. Kell of Scar's Ghost. All audio translated to Common from Eliksni.)

Svadis paced back and forth in the tunnels of his own den. The Kell was dressed in his finest clothes. If a privateer could be anymore form he'd have been wearing a tie as well. He was panicking a little bit though.

"My Kell?" another Eliksni called from outside of his quarters.

The elder Eliksni glance up out of the corner of his eyes, "Come in, Zhilos,"

The Scar Archon entered the den, she was dressed just as formally as Svadis was. The Kell's heart raced. It had certainly been a while since his Archon had shed her armor. The last time had to have been at some point after the Whirlwind. It was nice to finally she her in a less professional setting.

"Are you well?"

"Fine fine." he replied then paused before adding, "Okay maybe not fine..."

"What troubles you? Surely, I can help."

He sighed and turned to her, "Run over everything that has been done to prepare."

"Food has arrived, it's being unpacked and cooked. Drinks are in position, the open bar is set up per your request, still don't know why you decided to have one but it's not my place to question. The entertainment has been set up as well though why you chose no one to actually play or speak or anything is beyond me. The guests have been informed of attire as well as arrival time."

"And our distinguished guests?"

"They have been informed about what they are to bring."

"Excellent. I do hope they like this."

She set a pair of hands to his shoulders

"Of course they will, my Lord."

Svadis shook a little bit as his tense muscles began to relax. Zhilos gave the best shoulder rubs in the universe.

"Thank you..." he said, "I knew I could trust you to do this."

She laughed a little bit, "Where would you be without me, my lord?"

"Probably lost in the vacuum of space somewhere."

She hugged him from behind with her upper arms and her lower hands took his.

"You always did know how to get me to calm down..." Svadis sighed.

Zhilos rested her head on his shoulder, "You worry me sometime, my lord. It's hard to watch."

Svadis turned hugging her back, "It comes with the job, sadly..."

"At least try to relax tonight, please?"

He nodded, "Of course. Tonight is a celebration. The monster that destroyed us is gone forever."

"Perhaps, my Kell… after this celebration ends we might have one of our own?"

Svadis hummed faking being in thought, "Perhaps."

She rolled her eyes at him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I know you've been… craving it for some time now."

"Oh? How did you figure?"

"The formal attire of nearly all Eliksni women always appealed to you."

Svadis glanced at his feet, face flustered, "Is that so?"

Zhilos giggled at her Kell, "It is indeed, my lord."

The Kell of Scar looked her in the eyes, "Enough formalities. Allow me this."

They embraced holding tightly to one another.

"It is certainly hard to believe that 10000 years have passed since Oryx destroyed us." Zhilos commented.

"Zhilos?" Svadis asked.

His Archon glanced up at him, she wasn't that much shorter than him, but she was shorter still.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"Yes of course. But aren't you a stickler for the old ways? An Archon and a Kell aren't supposed to..."

He placed his lips to hers cutting her short. As fast as he had kissed her, he pulled back.

"Father once said fuck the rules. The result was me."

Zhilos seemed to smile at him, "This is very true."

"Let it be known, from this day forth in House Scar that the Archon will be allowed to take a mate in whoever they deem worthy."

"And the Kell may also choose the Archon as theirs?"

He nodded his head, "Of course, Zhilos, for I would be lost to the stars without you at my side."

"Then my answer is yes. Svadis, Kell of Kells, I am yours, now and forever."

"As am I, Zhilos, Scar Archon."

The two kissed once more before a noise broke the atmosphere. The sound of a jet engine whirred outside of the Scar den.

"They're here..." Svadis commented.

Zhilos turned, "Then let's not keep them waiting."

The Kell motioned to the curtain that covered the entrance to his quarters, "After you, lovely."

Zhilos took the lead and the two exited the den

(Footage fades to black.)


	74. Chapter 73

When the ship banked in and transmatted Luisa and I down we hit the ground kicking up dust from Venus' surface. We landed right outside of the Scar's den and found the place decorated in all manner of celebration. Describing Eliksni decor was actually kind of difficult but despite their somewhat privateer/space pirate vibe their decor looked oddly Japanese in nature. I was in a black suit with a red tie while Luisa was in a red dress that hugged every last curve on her body. These were the outfits we'd worn to the Vanguard's Crimson days party and essentially all we had in terms of formal wear. Luisa took my arm.

"Well, shall we?" she asked.

I nodded, "We shall."

Together we headed inside. I saw Eliksni dressed in all manner of formal attire with the exception of a few Vandals that still wore combat gear. I guessed that the Vex were still interested in recapturing the House of Scar's territory. They were all holding wire rifles and pistols guarding the outskirts of the territory. It was unnerving but understandable. I thought about our own arsenals. Svadis requested a couple of us bring our weapons. I had my usual three up on the ship and Ironwreath was on the inside of my jacket acting as my concealed carry. I don't know where she was keeping it but I knew for a fact the Hunter on my arm had Hawkmoon on her person somewhere. I never did figure out where. We were met when a pair of Eliksni approached us. I didn't recognize the female, nor her date until he spoke up.

"Guardian." he greeted in a very familiar tone.

"That you Svadis?" I asked.

"Indeed."

I smiled, "You really know how to throw a party,"

"Glad you like it."

His date watched us warily, she seemed nervous around us. I didn't blame her, it wasn't every day you came face to face with the Slayers of both Crota and Oryx.

"Svadis you sly dog." I commented, "I didn't know you had a girl."

The Kell's head tilted before he nodded his head, "Oh, yes. Why yes I do. This is Zhilos."

"A beautiful name," Luisa commented.

"So when does being Kell of Kells give you time to go looking for a date?" I asked

Svadis gave Zhilos a little loving squeeze though she was still nervously watching Luisa and I. Again I didn't blame her.

"Well," He spoke, "When she has been by your side since the Whirlwind it's only natural we form a bond to one another. After all, who else could I trust as Archon?"

That took me by surprise and I glanced at her, "You're an Archon priest. Er, priestess I should say."

"Y-yes. Indeed I am, sha'ir." she told me, voice clearly wavering as her nerves got the better of her.

I smiled, "Sha'ir. That means Guardian, right?"

She nodded.

"Always have been fascinated with the Eliksni's culture and language among many other things."

"Come come." Svadis beckoned, "Have a table set for you and the others. Enjoy yourselves, there is food and an open bar as well."

"We simply ask for you not to drink too much." Zhilos told us finally getting her nerves under control it seemed, "This is our home after all."

Luisa and I exchanged a glance. The two of us weren't too bad about watching ourselves when we drank but as for the rest of Dagger...

"Unfortunately." Luisa spoke beating me to the punch, "I cannot promise all of Dagger will agree."

"Humor me, sha'ir, make attempt at least."

"We will, don't worry."

We parted ways, Svadis took his date to greet the rest of the guests while Luisa and I took a seat. I could hear music, the sound of smooth soothing jazz resonated through the air giving a very calm and down to Earth sort of vibe. We sat next to each other having grabbed our first drinks. I don't know how they'd managed to get their hands on all the alcohol they had because there was stuff that I'd never even heard of. The bartender told us there were shots only Eliksni could handle as the ingredients within were poisonous to humans. I didn't see anyone drunk at the moment which was probably good. My big concern was for a certain other Hunter I knew. Thunder, when it came to parties, would pregame. Yeah he was that guy. Luisa and I warned him that if he did pregame we would throw him out ourselves. Luisa sat next to me a glass of wine in hand. I had one as well even though I wasn't a big wine drinker. I think the two of us literally took them just to look fancy. I felt eyes upon us. The Eliksni seemed to be watching us very cautiously. The wine was quite good believe it or not. As far as if it was freshly aged or scavenged from Ishtar Academy I didn't know nor did I really care all that much.

"You feel that too?" I asked Luisa glancing out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah." she said, "They're watching us."

"I wonder if they're thinking about the House of Devils. After all the peace treaty is going to be broken unless Svadis already contacted the Vanguard before telling us."

"That is probably something we should have asked him."

I sighed, "Can we go one hour outside of the apartment without talking about work?"

She leaned against me resting her head on my shoulder, "We can."

A ship sounded in the distance. More of Dagger had arrived. I sensed two people. One was a Titan powerful in their right and the other was a Hunter whose Void I'd never felt before. I tilted my head.

"Do you sense that?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That's Wolf. But who's with him...?"

When the two appeared the Exo was clad in what looked like a military dress uniform from the Golden Age, except it was more themed around the Firebreak Order. Next to him was a girl I'd only ever seen one other time and didn't know had a relationship with Wolf until recently. Her name was simply Tessa. She was a Nightstalker to her very core even more so than Luisa was. She had no last name that she knew of due to memory problems cause by damage to her ghost mid rez. She's since gotten better of course. Wolf joined us.

"So," Wolf said, "Did you guys know..."

I cut him off, "Svadis is dating his Archon Priestess?"

Wolf motioned to me nodding, "Weird right? Isn't that forbidden in Eliksni culture or some shit?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eliksni law varies from house to house but you are right. Unless Svadis changed the rule only recently then they really shouldn't be dating."

"And yet there they are like a regular Romeo and Juliet." Luisa commented.

"Yeah except that Zhilos didn't fake her death causing Svadis to actually off himself causing her to off herself too."

"Damn." Tessa swore, "How do you know all that?"

"Read the play in grade school back in the day. Oddly enough I was actually Mercutio in my school's version of the play."

Luisa giggled, "You do stage acting too?"

I scoffed rolling my eyes, "Fuck no. It was one of those thing where the whole class was doing it so everyone had to have a role."

"Well I think you'd have made a great actor, Jayden." Tessa said.

"You think so? I'm really bad at staying in character especially if it's a character I can't identify with."

We chatted for quite some time before another ship arrived. The first was Pluto and Thalia which of course meant Nylia and Thunder were late.

The next two joined us with Pluto giving his date goo-goo eyes the majority of the time.

"You know." I said after they'd gotten drinks and joined us, "It's not every day you literally get to sit down to a formal with a legend right?"

Eyes fell to Thalia and she glanced at her lap.

"Oh come on guys, you're making me blush." she said fanning her hand at us.

"It's also not every day a legend returns from the literal dead." Wolf added, "Seriously Thalia, it's really good to have you back."

"Thanks Wolfie, it's good to be back."

What little alcohol was in my system got the better of me and I could help but laugh a little bit. Wolf glanced at me.

"I'm sorry but Wolfie?" I said

"Yeah what of it?" Wolf said, "It's what she and Tessa call me and it's fuckin adorable."

Well at least he acknowledged it...

"So if I called you Wolfie..."

He cut me short, "You do that; I'm coming over there and knocking your fuckin teeth in."

I laughed, "Take a chill pill there, Titan, I was only kidding around."

He nodded, seeming to smile, "Only the ladies can call me Wolfie. And maybe little kids but that's a different topic."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"It's a volunteer thing, the Titans go to the orphanages all over the city and talk to the kids do work around the place and stuff like that."

I leaned in, "So you like kids Wolf?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Sure as shit wish I could have some of my own one day but. Well..."

The Titan motioned to himself, "Exo Guardian. Got no juice and even if I did I'd be shootin blanks."

"Speaking of shooting," Luisa chimed in, "Did you guys get asked to bring your weapons?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, Svadis requested it." Pluto told us

"Maybe the Eliksni have rednecks just like humans do?" Wolf suggested

"Let's analyze that for a moment." I said and counted off my points, "Lives in the boonies, likes getting spiffy when they can, loves shooting guns, throws hella good parties..."

Wolf laughed, "The only things missing are a Southern draw, a pick-up truck, and an unhealthy obsession with religion and country music." the Titan cringed at that last point, "Gods I can't stand country music..."

I shook my head and in a really bad accent I spoke, "The first song I ever learned was a classic countreh tune I'll tell you hwut."

The others laughed.

"Please don't ever do that again, Jayden." Luisa asked.

"Sure. Although I wasn't lying. The first song I ever learned to play was Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue by Toby Keith."

"Never heard it."

I pulled out my music player and selected the song letting it play. As the music rang out low against the jazz playing in the background I felt the eyes of the Eliksni again fall upon us.

"So what..." Wolf said, "This song is about kicking your enemies asses?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Jay they're staring at us..." Luisa commented clearly unnerved.

"I know, I know."

"They're talking too." Thalia said almost glaring at a pair across from us.

"What are they saying?" Pluto asked

I listened in. My Eliksni was only okay. I could make out a few words. Sha'ir meaning Guardian. Ka te da meaning time and space. Kir meaning strong. There was a phrase I made out: Hosh et do mi sha'ir. Literally, Fear the House of Guardians.

"Someone just said fear the House of Guardians." I pointed out

"That can be a good thing or a bad thing." Wolf commented as our group fell silent allowing me to listen in.

I wasn't sure any of the Eliksni here knew I could slightly understand them. I picked out a word they kept using. From the context it was being used in, though I don't remember the word I believe it may have meant blade or sword. Then it hit me. Dagger.

Hosh et do mi sha'ir Dagger. Fear the house of guardian's dagger. Fear Fireteam Dagger. Well that was bad press for us...

"They's saying to fear our fireteam." I said.

I listen more intently

Hosh et do mi sha'ir Dagger, kir.

"Fear Fireteam Dagger," I translated, "For they are strong."

Kir kir.

"Very strong."

They went on more again words I do not remember.

Ka e Darkness. Ka e Oryx.

"Burned Oryx and the Darkness."

Di e Crota.

"Crota Death? No. Killed Crota."

"They're not scared of us." Pluto commented, "The fear they speak of isn't being afraid it's respecting us..."

"Maybe they aren't aware that humans find staring rude?" I commented.

Luisa shrugged, "It's no big deal I guess."

I shrugged and tuned out for all of a second before one of them stood. He came over and started speaking faster than my mind could translate. Thankfully I had a back up plan just in case. I summoned my Ghost.

"Mind being our linguist?" I asked the little bot

"Not at all."

It made a series of clicking sounds

"He's asking if it's true that you slew Crota with his own sword."

I scratched the back of my head and smiled nodding.

The Eliksni again spoke. I made out a few words; Darkness, Oryx, and Di e meaning die, death, or killed depending on the context.

"Same question but he's asking about Oryx who commands the Darkness."

"Nope. The killing blow on that one belongs to her." I replied grabbing Luisa's shoulder and giving her a little shake. She giggled in response.

The Eliksni marveled then spoke again.

"He's shocked. He's wondering how the Taken King could've been felled by a woman?"

"That's kinda sexist..." Luisa commented, "But I wasn't alone. My Fireteam was at my back."

Again Ghost translated and the Eliksni responded.

"He says he meant no disrespect that he's overwhelmed. Oryx did destroy his people after all. He doesn't care who slew Oryx so long as he was slain."

"Neat." Luisa said

The Eliksni spoke up again. I understood what he said and would've been able to reply had I been able to remember the words.

"He wants to know if you wouldn't mind showing him what you did to kill Oryx..."

"Uh how about no?" I said, "Not because we don't want to show him but because of how much energy that takes. We're here to relax and have fun not fight."

My Ghost told him and the Eliksni understood bidding us farewell shortly after.

Another ship came down outside. I frowned.

"Thirty marks says Thunder pregamed." Wolf said slapping the currency on the table.

"Which means he didn't take us seriously." I said looking at the Titan.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That Luisa and I would throw him out if he pregamed."

The Hunter and his date walked over to us. I sniffed the air and to my surprise Thunder didn't stink of whiskey. He did however still smell slightly of cigarettes.

"Hey guys." he said and sat down with Nylia.

"So how much did you drink before you showed up?" Wolf asked.

Thunder raised a brow and in a deadly serious tone replied, "What are you talking about? I mean I had a few waters and a Gatorade before we showed up."

"No spiked drinks?"

"Not that I'm aware of." he turned to his date and all she did was shake her head.

"Holy crap." Wolf said, "I'm glad no one took that bet..."

Thunder laughed, "You had marks I'd pregame? Ha! This is a formal man, not some shitty City party. You don't pregame when you have to get spiffy."

I made a face at the Hunter, "So what were you doing all day?"

"More like who."

Nylia sheepishly scratched the back of her head face glowing slightly.

I facepalmed, "You would..."

"And you didn't?"

"NO YOU DOLT!" I growled.

Luisa laughed, "We could have but I didn't want to wear this dress while covered in sweat and... things..."

I looked at my feet my face burning redder than her dress which I couldn't help notice hugging her curves. Her body was perfect in my eyes. I mentally slapped myself. Keep it in your pants until after the party!

So Dagger had it's celebratory glasses of wine before we switched to our drinks of choice. Something I didn't expect of Thalia, she was a rum girl like me.

"I'm actually kinda shocked, Thunder," Luisa admitted.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit costs?" the Hunter asked

His suit was a dark sage color embroidered with the insignia of the Iron Banner all over the jacket in dim silver threading. Under that he had a grey collared shirt with a sage green tie matching his outer jacket. His hair was tied back in a pig tail to keep it out of his face much like mine was. Nylia matched his color, dark sage with her dress which was strapless. The Titan seemed comfortable enough to wear stuff like that around which struck me as interesting as I never picture Nylia as liking to get all fancy and dressed up. Speaking of that it just now occurred to me that Pluto and Thalia's colors matched another Crucible event: the Trials of Osiris. Pluto's jacket was a somewhat darker Air Force blue. His undershirt was a creamy white color and his tie was stark gold bearing the insignia of Osiris' cult of which he did claim membership. Thalia's dress was split in color. Her upper half from the top left side to just about her top right abdominal was that same dark blue while the rest was the same stark gold as Pluto's tie. Her dress was also backless which I could clear see was driving Pluto crazy. Man! What the hell was it with female Guardians and looking absolutely stunning outside of their gear? Tessa wore a similar colored dress to Wolf's get up matching his navy blue tie with a dress of her own. It had lines of silver along the straps as well as along her bust that ran all the way down to the end of the garment. I did notice this. No heels. Luisa had claimed she hated heels as they caused her too much discomfort. Instead they wore more dressy shoes that complimented the outfits well. I guessed the others must've thought the same way.

"How much was that suit, Thunder?" I asked.

"To get it made grand total was half a mil." he said.

Luisa nearly spat her drink but managed not to and did so without coughing, "500,000?! Are you for real?"

Thunder nodded, "Custom made from the finest silk I could find scattered around the ruins of the Earth. Lotta this stuff was in India believe it or not."

"Oh nice."

"Just getting this thing dry cleaned and pressed is like 30k, it's fucking ridiculous."

"No wonder you didn't pregame."

"Yeah I'm not throwing up on this thing cause it would literally cost me a paycheck to get it washed. It's why I don't wear it to anything but formal events... Oh and weddings."

I raised a brow, "Weddings?"

"Yeah. The city started throwing them after Crota died. Apparently since then nearly a third of the City's gotten married in the showing sense."

"So marriage does still exist." I looked to Luisa smiling. She raised her hands.

"You learn something new everyday."

Now my Warlock mind started hatching ideas. When I got a chance to next I was going to go looking for something. A ring. Luisa was the one. I just knew it deep down in my heart. Despite neither of us knowing marriage was still a thing until a few minutes ago I was sure as shit going to take that step forward now.

"Who knows." Thunder said jokingly, "Maybe one of us will be the next ones to get hitched?"

I glanced away scratching the back of my head. Luisa wrapped me up in a hug.

"You might be onto something, Thunder." she said.

We laughed it off.

Svadis took the stage and gave a quick little speech about how much of an honor it was to be here and all manner of stuff like that. A moment later though he asked me to come up to the stage and bring my instrument up. I shrugged kissing Luisa real fast before summoning the instrument down from my ship. I did a quick sound test before I smiled. My Ghost translated everything I said into Eliksni.

"So." I said, "I always do this before I play, dedicate a song to someone special. And because I see a bunch of couples out there from my own team to those two Eliksni making out in the back of the den."

The two I could see stopped and faced towards the stage flustered as hell.

"Yeah I see you back there..." I said laughing a little.

They awkwardly looked away from each other.

"Oh don't let me kill your mood, show her how you really feel!"

And the two kissed with less lust and more passion. The crowd clapped.

"Aw yeah!" I said smiling and playing a chord.

"Like I said. Whenever I'm up on a stage I usually dedicate a song to something or someone before I play it. Tonight, this one goes out to not just Luisa Dodge my girlfriend and the one who slew Oryx, but to couples everywhere."

I struck up a blues tune from at least the early 1980s. The artist's last name was my middle name and I did my damnedest to match his voice. The song was called Pride and Joy by Stevie Ray-Vaughan.

With the song now playing I saw people bobbing their heads to the soft blues beat while I forced myself to sing with a slight twang in my voice iconic of the artist that wrote this classic rock song. As I was getting into it though I spotted someone towards the back, near the couple I had called out a moment ago. They were an Exo wearing a blue and yellow hood and a skin tight suit. The garment highlighted their gender. Female. I couldn't help but glance at her as the song went on. I did my best to pretend she didn't have my gaze especially since Luisa was watching me. I glanced away for all of a second and when I looked back she had disappeared. I was lost, who the hell was that? I tried dismissing it but I couldn't. Damn you Warlock nature. I finished the song and stepped off stage to a chorus of applauds. The smooth jazz music returned as I rejoined Dagger.

"You alright Jayden?" Luisa asked.

My gaze fell to the corner of the cave where she had been standing.

"There was someone there." I said, "An Exo. Bright blue eyes, blue and yellow hood. One minute she's there the next poof she's just gone."

Thunder and Pluto exchanged a glance.

"You guys have something to say?" Wolf asked.

At the same time they answered.

"The Stranger." they said.

"Who?" Luisa asked.

"The Exo Stranger." Thunder said, "She's an Exo that fades in and out of existence, she's tied to the Vex somehow,"

"She's also the one that pointed Thunder and I in the direction of the Black Garden. We'd have gotten through too it if the Cabal hadn't been a factor."

"So what the hell was she doing here? And why was she staring at me?"

"Who knows, man." Thunder said shrugging.

"Don't let it bother you, Jayden." Pluto told me, "Most likely I attracted her here anyways."

Thalia glanced at her boyfriend, "Care to explain, cheater?"

"It's because I was trapped in the Vault of Glass flung across the corners of time. She delves in all things time travel. I, in all realism, shouldn't be here right now. But because Guardians make their own fate, you were able to break me out. The Stranger is probably here to make sure time doesn't completely derail."

"Alright then."

"Considering how many of us shouldn't be alive right now?"

Thalia, Pluto, Nylia, Wolf, Tessa to a point, and me. The six of us realistically shouldn't be alive. The Gorgons should've killed Wolf and I. Pluto should've still been trapped in Time with no hope of escape, Nylia was Taken and then killed, Tessa's Ghost shouldn't be in one piece having been shot by a Wire Rifle and Thalia's light bled out during Six Fronts. Yet here we are drinking together at a formal held by the Eliksni.

"Time derailing is the least of my worries." Luisa said, "Let's just enjoy the night shall we?"

I kissed her again, "Of course."

We raised our glasses.

"To Oryx's defeat." I said

"Here here." Dagger answered and we clanged our glasses together, tapped them to the table top and drank.


	75. Chapter 74

As the night went on, Dagger eventually stood and headed outside of the den. We brought down our weapons, allowed the Eliksni to fire them. Thunder encountered the same Vandal that had given him Last Word, Pluto and I ran into the kid that we'd told the story of Crota to. He'd certainly matured quickly then again the last time we saw the boy was nearly three years ago.

"Is that a sword?" he asked me. I did have Raze Lighter in my hand. I briefly wondered where some of them had learned English but chalked it up to probably Svadis implementing multiple languages be learned from early age. Granted where he'd found time to have Eliksni teach each other was beyond me.

"Why yes. Yes it is." I answered smiling.

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"You made that? How?"

I set Raze on my shoulder, "Well, back in the Golden Age my father was a Blacksmith. He showed me a thing or two. Plus you see that guy over there."

I pointed at Wolf.

"He did a lot of the hammer forging. It took me a month to make each blade."

"You made more than one."

"Luisa! Pluto!" I called.

The two turned and walked over their swords in hand.

"I made those blades as well."

"Wow that's so cool."

I got a little curious as the two left heading back to go shoot more and demonstrate the use of the Light.

"What's your name?'

"I'm Crios."

Crios and I shot the shit for quite a while. He asked me to hold Raze Lighter. At first the sword protested saying something about being a sacred sword not some toy for a child to play with. But regardless I wasn't worried. The massive blade stood nearly a foot taller than the young Eliksni but despite it being too big for him he had no problem holding it. He was strong. I kept that in mind.

"Do you know what the Light is, Crios?"

The child shook his head.

"It is what gives a Guardian their power."

"Oh! You showed that to me two cycles ago. You set yourself on fire, right?"

I nodded, "That was Radiance, one of my three Supers."

"Can you do it again?"

I shook my head and he frowned.

"Aw. Why not?"

I pulled at the collar of my jacket, "Because this outfit isn't fireproof. I would incinerate it. I'd rather not burn my clothes off."

"Oh."

I did get an idea.

"I can do a few other things now that I've had a few years with the Vanguard."

His four eyes went wide with wonder.

I took my sword back and did some exhibition with Raze lighter as well as throwing a few Axion Darts and even a very small Nova Bomb. It was a lot of improvising, nothing like how I actually fought. I did show off Phoenix Uppercut a little bit too.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Phoenix Uppercut? I just tap a little light into the blade before striking is all."

"Can all the swords do that?"

I chuckled, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"My mom always said that knowledge is power."

I sighed as a wave of nostalgia hit me.

"What?"

"That's part of what it means to be a Warlock."

"That's your Guardian class?"

"Indeed."

Crios sat as did I.

"Can I be a Guardian?"

"Do you want to?"

He nodded, "I want to fight for my family. Fight back against the machines that do bad things to us."

He had a little bit of a Titan in him too.

"Welp." I said, "The first step to becoming a Guardian is to figure out if you have a Ghost."

His head tilted.

I turned my palm over having clipped Raze to my back, and summoned my Ghost.

"My Ghost makes me a Guardian." I said, "See before all of this. I lived in the Golden Age. Then the House of Devils came."

He growled, "We don't like them very much. They're mean."

I laughed a little, "Yeah they weren't nice to me either." my hand fell to my stomach covering the area where the blades had poked out from my first death. "One of their Captains killed me."

"What?! Then how are you here, alive, now?"

"Well that's the second step in becoming a Guardian. You have to either be chosen after death, chosen by a Ghost that's lost its Guardian, or blessed by the Traveler."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, unfortunately that's the truth..."

He seemed discouraged a little bit.

"But you can still fight for your family. You don't need the Light to be a warrior. Look at the Vandals that defend your borders. They fight tooth and nail to keep your home safe."

"I know but..." he trailed off.

"You seek adventure?"

He nodded, "There's so much to learn about this place. So much to explore and so much to see. I want to see it all. Learn everything I can and challenge the strongest opponents I can find."

I chuckled a little bit, "You've the brain of a Warlock, the strength of a Titan, and the desires of a Hunter. You'd have made a fine Guardian."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I heard a gasp of awe nearby. My gaze turned to see Thunder with his cannons drawn. Someone had found beer cans and was tossing them up like clay pigeons. I smiled drawing Ironwreath

"Wanna bet I can hit those cans out of the air before the Hunter does?" I asked Crios.

He stood up and watched not saying a word.

"PULL!" Thunder yelled.

As soon as the first can left the tosser's hand I fired blasting the metal can apart. My weapon was silenced so I hid my gun when Thunder turned around looking for other shooters.

"Cobalt..." he said wagging a finger at me.

"What?" I feigned.

"This is my thing, okay? Do your little magic tricks for the kids."

I blinked over to him and swiped Last Word from him.

"PULL!" I yelled.

The Eliksni tossed a can up. I unloaded the whole mag on it bouncing it in the air with Last Word's eight rounds. The weapon seemed surprised. I looked at Thunder slyly.

"How's that for a magic trick?" I asked sarcastically

"You sure you're not a Gunslinger?" Last Word asked me with a deep southern draw.

"No. I just learned from a master Gunslinger is all."

Thunder made a face as I returned his weapon.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"About a month ago."

"Who taught you?"

"Luisa."

Thunder made a face, "And I taught her to do that way back when. Christ, just keep the nostalgia coming!"

I laughed.

"Alright Jayden." he said and brought down Stillpiercer, "Sniper contest."

"Really? Now?"

"We're not gonna kill each other. We've got targets for that!"

I brought down Black Spindle catching a wary glance from the others watching. Crios marveled at the rifle.

"What is that?"

"Her name is Black Spindle." I told him, "I found her on the Freelance Kell's Ketch."

"Her?"

For the first time in quite a while, Spindle, who was normally the silent type, spoke, "Yes. I was to be used by him before the Taken King ripped him into the Void."

"IT TALKS!" Crios cried out.

The rest heard my weapon speaking and warily watch me.

"It's alright." I assured, "She's exotic. Almost all of our weapons are."

And so began the use of our Light for social situations.

"If Claws were here, he'd throw a fit." Spindle commented.

"What's been up with him lately? He hasn't bothered to tempt me to burn down all of civilization since my Stormcaller Trial last year."

"I have no idea master. Claws doesn't speak to me much. Tlaloc would know more."

"Remind me to ask her after this sniper contest."

Thunder and his Eliksni friend set up targets at varying distances.

"Okay." he said clapping his hands together, "Here's the rundown Cobalt. We're going to see who the better sniper is."

"Clearly..."

"Don't sass me."

I made a face, "I wasn't sassing you..."

"We have targets at 1000 yards, 2000 yards, and a half mile up the way. Whoever hits all three in the fewest shots wins."

"Okay."

"Then let's do this."

I crouched down shouldering Black Spindle and taking aim at the half-mile target. It was the furthest away and would be the hardest for me to hit.

Crios walked between us, the boy seemed experienced with shooting contests.

"Shooter 1 ready?" he asked

I gave a thumbs up.

"Shooter 2 ready?"

Thunder answered verbally, "I was born ready."

"Standby..."

There was a three second delay.

"Engage!"

Thunder fired first. I ignored the fact that he'd gotten the first shot off. I let my breath slow and the scope steady.

"Target acquired." Spindle spoke only to me, "Marking vital spots now."

The dead center of the target glowed. I gave Spindle a slow deliberate trigger squeeze. The rifle kicked back into my shoulder.

"Hit!" Spindle said.

I reset myself, acquiring the next target the one at 2000 yards.

"Easy, master..." Spindle cooed.

Thunder's Stillpiercer roared again but I dismissed it. My focus was on my shooting and no one elses.

"Target acquired. Slow your breathing, master, it doesn't matter how fast we do it if we miss..."

I didn't reply, only obeyed.

"There you go." she said, "Find that zen. We'll need you like that for the last target."

Stillpiercer roared again. I swore I heard Thunder curse. Once again I fired Spindle.

"Hit! Move to next target. This is the last one."

I panned over to the final target at 1000 yards. This would be an easy shot.

"Acquired. Keep your nerves still, master."

Stillpiercer barked sending another a round down range. The roaring of that rifle was loud. But so was Thunder's frustration. When I felt the moment was right, I fired.

"Hit!"

I cleared my weapon and stood. Three rounds. Not bad.

"Well. You win." Thunder said shrugging after his rifle barked one last time.

"How do you know I didn't miss?'

"Because when you cleared your weapon which only has a three round mag, an unspent round came out. It's on the ground next to your foot."

I looked down seeing the unspent bullet resting in the grass.

"You procked your rifle's perfectionist. Meaning you get that extra round not that you needed it."

I smiled a little bit.

"Damn." he swore, "Out shot by a Warlock. Any other Hunter would've flipped their lid."

"You sure you're alright Thunder?"

He nodded, "I'm fine..."

He turned and sent Stillpiercer back to his ship.

"Now what?"

"If we weren't in fancy clothes I lend you Ace and challenge you to a duel."

I frowned again, "Okay Mcree..."

He tilted his head confused, "Who?"

"No one..."

I heard another shot ring out. That was Hawkmoon. When I turned I saw Luisa and Crios by the range. The Hunter was adjusting the young boy's stance showing him how to properly use Hawkmoon. I whistled.

"Oh I remember when..." I said.

"When what?" Thunder asked

"Back when I first got Nirwen's Mercy and Tlaloc, and that was me." I pointed to the pair across the way.

Thunder laughed a little, "That was quite a while ago wasn't it?'

"Two almost three years ago now."

"Damn."

We sat in silence for a moment before Thunder spoke up again.

"How much, Jay,"

"Hmm?"

"How much do you love her, Jayden?"

My answer came instantly, "More than anything in the universe."

Thunder smiled, "Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because me telling you about marriage being a thing again got those gears in your head turning right?"

"It did, admittedly."

"You want to marry my sister?"

My eyes lit up, "More than anything right now."

The Hunter smirked, "Good. For what it's worth Jay, and I really don't think it means much, you have my blessings."

I smiled big, "Your words are worth more than you know."

"But my warning still stands. You hurt her, I kill you."

"Now why would I ever hurt Luisa? I wouldn't be able to live myself if I did."

He stretched, "Welp. I'm gonna grab Ny and probably get laid."

I rolled my eyes, "Have fun..."

The Hunter left me to go find his date while I went over to Luisa and hugged her from behind.

"Guess who?" I said rocking us side to side slowly.

"Hmm..." she feigned, "Is it someone I love?"

I giggled a little, "Indeed."

She looked over her shoulder at me, "Hello, Jayden."

I smiled and kissed her really quickly, "Hello."

Crios was staring down Hawkmoon's sight his breathing slow. The gun firing made me jump. Luisa laughed at me.

"What?" I protested.

"Weren't expecting the Hawkmoon?"

In the most serious tone I could muster up I answered, "NO ONE EVER EXPECTS THE HAWKMOON!"

She rolled her eyes and turned hugging me, "You're such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork..."

"And I love you, you lovable dork."

"I love you, too."

Crios looked to us, "I did it!"

Luisa turned and looked at the target. It was a simple dart style target and the young Eliksni hit it dead center.

"What a shot." I commented.

"You're a regular gunslinger, Crios." Luisa added.

He turned back and took aim once again. We watch him shoot Hawkmoon until the mag was spent. When it was empty he returned it to Luisa who reloaded it and slipped it into her dress. I was going to ask where the hell she was keeping it but because a child was present I didn't ask. Crios waved good-bye to us as apparently his mother was leaving.

"Kids are fucking adorable," I commented

"They are." Luisa added.

"So important question."

She looked to me.

"You're wearing a more or less tight dress and you're also carrying Hawkmoon on you..."

"I'm not telling you where I'm keeping Hawkmoon."

"So if I did a strip search I wouldn't find it?"

"You wouldn't."

"So it's... In you?"

Luisa snorted, "No you dunder head..."

"Alright! Hidden pockets it is."

She laughed softly and wrapped me up in her arms. I hugged her back smiling.

"There's only one thing that would make this night better."

The Hunter wiggled her brow, "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

We headed back into the den where the music was still playing. It was a slow little song. In a fairly cheesy fashion I offered her my hand.

"Might I have this dance, Hunter?"

She took my hand, "You may, Warlock."

We took the floor. There were other couples, Eliksni mostly, here dancing as well. Lu and I slow danced for what seemed like hours before a song with a faster beat struck up. This wasn't jazz, this was pre-Golden Age pop. My eyes lit up. No fucking way Svadis had this song.

"What the fuck is this?" Luisa asked giggling.

I set a finger to her lips as the singer spoke the final opening line.

"Shut up and dance with me."

She rolled her eyes and our tempo picked up.

"You think you can out dance me, Hunter?" I challenged.

"Oh I know I can." she replied grinning.

So we had a minor dance off before neither of us could stop laughing at the other. Yeah we sucked at anything that wasn't slow dancing. I put my arms around her at the end of the song. She was still giggling.

"We're really bad aren't we?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Nope."

I kissed her really quickly, "Yeah. We're horrible dancers..."

She set her hands around the back of my head smiling at me, "I love you."

I kissed her again before answering, "I love you, too."

Wolf and Tessa joined us, having been one of the couples that was out here.

"You guys know you're really bad dancers right?" Wolf asked.

We nodded.

The Titan shrugged, "Okay cool."

"I saw you and Tessa lighting the place up." Luisa said and whistled.

"Well when you're boyfriend can dance like that..." Tessa said then shrugged.

"None of you guys are back to work tomorrow, right?"

"No." I answered

"Why do you ask?" Luisa retorted

"Because Vanguard standard time it's six in the morning. The sun is already rising back on Earth..."

"Well fuck."

Luisa shrugged, "Zavy has us on indefinite leave right now, Wolf. It's in our schedule."

"When was that posted?"

"Yesterday."

"Ember's in the same boat. Zavy wants our teams on standby for something." Tessa commented.

"Hmm." I hummed, "Let's pray it has nothing to do with the House of Devils breaking off..."

"Did Thunder leave?" Luisa asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah he said something about getting laid and then disappeared."

Luisa rolled her eyes, "They're probably fucking on Thunder's ship right now."

"Better question: where are Pluto and Thalia?"

As soon as I finished speaking we felt the ground shake, then heard a hammer smash to metal. There was rippling residual Void lingering behind the stage. The four of us exchanged a glance and laughed.

"Of all places, behind the stage. Really?" Wolf said shaking his head.

"This is coming from the guy that had to file an incident report because you fucked so hard your partner blew up the Vanguard's table with a tether that then reformed into the shape of a dick, your dick I assume, which floated over the Tower like a fuckin beacon." Luisa commented, "I don't think you have room to talk."

Tessa blushed like mad and looked at her feet.

"Touché," Wolf said.

"Work or not we should probably head out."

"Agreed."

We found Svadis and said good bye and all that stuff before we headed home. It took us about an hour before we got home. The sun was peaking over the horizon as we walked in the door. Without a word the two of us got changed, hopped into bed, cuddled up and knocked out.


	76. Chapter 75

Ghost Fragment: Wolf-7 2.

(Email recovered from Vanguard Server.)

To: zavala.(corrupt)

From: wolf-7.(FBVC)

CC: cayde-6.(VSCC), ikora.(rey)

Subject: Incident report 345

Sir and all CC'd above

The incident that occurred at roughly 1600 hours yesterday is as follows

I cannot believe I'm actually typing this in an e-mail but after... Going at it with Tessa the Nightstalker I inadvertently caused her to fire off a Shadowshot powerful enough to blast a hole in the ceiling of our quarters. The Shadowshot continued through another ten or so feet of building material before exploding through the floor of the Vanguard Board Room. The arrow destroyed the conference table along with a few personal items before continuing upwards and flying out through the roof. As it soared overhead, it formed itself into an inappropriate shape and hung over the Tower for all of the City to see.

In regards to this incident I will accept full responsibility and pay for any damages incurred therein. However I cannot promise this or similar incidents will not occur in the future as is the nature of my relationship with Tessa.

Any further information may be discussed either face to face or via this encrypted email. Under Vanguard OPSEC protocol I remind you to NOT share this information with anyone not CC'd above. That means you Cayde...

Regards

Wolf-7

Vice Commander, Firebreak Order

(Corrupt Ghost Frequency)

(Corrupt Land line number)

(Corrupt mailing address.)

To: wolf-7.(FBVC)

From: zavala.(corrupt)

CC: cayde-6.(VSCC), ikora.(rey)

Sir.

Thank you for your honesty. Unfortunately we cannot have damage like this occur in the tower. While the actions performed that led up to this incident are not against Vanguard policy, we do recommend a little more caution next time so as to avoid incidents as described above. Payment for damages will automatically be deducted from your paycheck.

May the Light shine upon you

Zavala

To: wolf-7.(FBVC)

From: cayde-6.(VSCC)

CC: zavala.(corrupt), ikora.(rey)

MY MAP! MY PRECIOUS MAP! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WOLF?! I KNOW POUNDING IT IS FUN AND ALL BUT DAMN!

Signed

Cayde-6

Attachment 1: I hope that's not actual size.(jpeg)

To: wolf-7.(FBVC)

From: ikora.(rey)

CC: zavala.(corrupt), cayde-6.(VSCC)

Sir,

After researching Guardian reactions to hormone spikes, I have concluded that high levels of hormonal release can cause Guardians to reflexively unleash their light. This does include during orgasm. Amazing how our bodies function, isn't it?

Ikora Rey

Vanguard Warlock CC

(corrupt Ghost frequency)

(corrupt land line number)


	77. Chapter 76

Needless to say we slept like rocks. By the time I finally did get up it was nearly two in the afternoon. I woke up and snuggled the Hunter at my side. She scooted closer smiling as she did but was still completely out cold. I didn't want to get out of bed because she looked so comfortable. Unfortunately I had things to do so I gave her a kiss on the forehead before slipping out of her grip and getting out of bed. I showered and got dressed before I headed out.

"Ghost." I called summoning the little light forth, "Raise Thunder for me."

"Channel Open."

"Thunder, it's Jayden, are you up."

I heard someone giggling in the background before the Hunter answered me.

"Yeah I'm up." he replied after a minute.

"I need to know if you keep jewelry in your stash."

"I do indeed. Found a big ass blue diamond somewhere in the old US. I think they called it Hope or something."

I frowned, "I'm talking like a ring."

"Where are you right now?"

"Walking in the City looking for a jewelry vendor."

"Alright here's what I want you to do. You're looking for a ring right?"

"Yep."

"Alright head to my stash, I got the perfect one. Trust me she's going to lose her mind when she sees it. " Thunder said then made a noise.

I tilted my head, "Is this a bad time..."

"No man not at all."

His breathing got heavy and I swore I heard the sound of a girl moaning softly in the background.

"Sure... Well anyways, what does she like as far as jewelry is concerned?"

"Rose gold and emeralds." Thunder answered his breath starting to grow heavy, "I think she's a size six or seven ring finger, somewhere in there."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh hey! Get that bitch engraved! It'll make it much more special."

The soft moaning in the background got louder.

"You and Nylia are having sex right now aren't you?"

Thunder hesitated for a second, "Uh... Maybe?"

"I thought you said this wasn't a bad time?!"

"It's not! I can multitask! I can talk to you and fuck my girl at the same time. I'm a man of many talents..."

"Oh fuck!" Nylia cried out in the background.

"Alright then... Uh... Well this is rather awkward..." I commented when Nylia's pleasurable moaning was pretty much all I could hear.

"Look Jay, I'm sending you coordinates to my stash. I'll meet you at the door, you'll know you're there when you see Raijin's Statue with the Wolf symbol on his drums. The code is the chorus drum beat to 115."

"The song?"

"Yep."

"FUCK YEAH DAVE! GIVE ME MORE!" Nylia yelled.

My eyes went wide as that rang out for practically anyone that was around me to hear.

"Okay I'm hanging up now..." I said my eyes wide and my face somewhat red. This was the equal to watching porn in public; straight up uncomfortable...

My Ghost ended the connection immediately after, "Well that could've gone better."

"I feel dirty..." I admitted.

"Well it's not like Thunder was having sex while we were talking to him or anything..."

"Remind me to get back at him for that..."

So I hopped in my ship throwing on some winter rated gear seeing as how apparently Thunder's stash was on Mount Fuji. When the ship banked in and dropped me off my feet nearly drowned in about ten feet of loose snow. I got out of the pile as the wind roared in my ears.

"I put us down as close as I could." my ghost said, "The statue should be just up ahead."

I walked on foot trudging through the snow slowly but surely. I found the statue of the Shinto god partially buried in the snow and had to dig it out to see all of his drums. I set my music player up and skipped to the chorus of the song he'd mentioned. I tapped Raijin's drums getting a feel for what sounded closest to the song's drum rhythm before I went ahead and played it. The ground behind me shook a moment later and the snow caved in on itself as a door opened up. I looked inside and stepped lightly trying not to get snow and slush everywhere or worse slip and fall. How embarrassing would that have been to self-rez from? At the bottom of the stairs was another door. The hatch behind me had sealed and the room went dark.

"Light switch to your right, Guardian." my ghost said.

I felt for it, it wasn't just a dinky little thing this was an industrial switch. I grabbed it and flipped it over. The hallway lit up from lighting along the floor. A moment later the door opened. Thunder was standing on the other side dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. He had hickies all over his neck and chest and his hair was 10 different kinds of fucked up. But he had a big grin on his face so I assumed he'd had a good time within the maybe hour or so it took me to get out here. I stepped inside shedding my snow jacket hat and my gloves.

"This is your stash?" I asked having never been here before.

"Stash isn't exactly the right word. This place is more like my home away from home."

I looked around. Ahead of me was a rather spacious living area for what amounted to a glorified hole in the ground. In it sat a black leather couch that could easily have sat four or five on it with two ends having foot rests. Centered on that was a dark wooden coffee table that covered the space between the two foot rests. Across from that was a TV mounted to the granite wall. It was easily a 60 inch TV but it could've been bigger. The walls had been flattened and painted to make this place seem less like a bunker and more like a home. The designs on the wall were all manor of Thunder Gods. They featured the themes and colors of Zeus, Thor, Raijin, and all other manner of lightning or weather based deity. I had to say whoever designed the Thor wall did a damned fine job. Behind the couch was another outcropping with a stove, oven, microwave, refrigerator and freezer set, and even a working sink and dishwasher. I saw a dart board mounted to the wall on the opposite side of the kitchenette's bar. There was a small dining table, big enough for four, and behind that a pool table. Thunder must've really liked the bar aesthetic. The floor was hardwood in the dining area, tile in the kitchen and a casual grey carpet in the living area up to the foyer which was the same tile as the kitchen. There was a hallway to my left which I assumed led to bedrooms that was lined with carpet. I turned back to the Hunter.

"Did you build this place?"

He nodded, "Over the years with some help from Pluto and some well placed explosives. The bunker itself was a pre-Golden Age fallout shelter in case of nuclear war. Trust me it was a bitch to break into."

"Were there people here when you did break in?"

"Nope. The place was completely empty. Where you're standing right now there actually used to be a wall. But with Pluto's help we blew it open and expanded the place."

"How deep does this place go?"

"Eh about thirty feet or so below the surface now, and that's on top of however deep people thought you needed to be in order to survive nuclear war."

"Oh neat..."

"Yeah. Everything you see here now I found out scattered across the system. I either fixed it myself or got someone that knew how to do so for a little glimmer."

"So Nylia's with you?"

"Yeah but she's... Uh... How to put this..."

"She been fucked?"

"Well when you put it that way you make it sound like she's at work."

"You know what I mean,"

He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"So this ring then?"

He walked over towards the back of the room and palmed the wall. A keypad flipped over and he typed in commands like lightning. A moment later I heard hissing and a wall near the entrance to the hallway flipped over revealing a maple wood case with a glass covering. And it was full of jewelry. I saw necklaces, rings. Earrings, charm bracelets, and all manor of gems and gemstones. He also wasn't kidding about the blue diamond either. Sitting dead center of the display was the massive Hope Diamond.

"You know," I told him, "It's said whoever possesses that thing has really shitty luck."

"Well I'm part of Dagger, my luck can't exactly get much worse..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Less now more back when the team first formed."

"Ah. Okay which ring did you say she'd like?"

With a heavy sigh he walked over and opened the display. The Hunter selected one of the many rings he'd scavenged from the ruins of the system. He smiled at it turning it over in his fingers.

"This would've fetched some store probably 30 grand in glimmer. The emeralds are legit and the band is 22 karat rose gold, Luisa's favorite."

"Oh wow..."

"I was going to give it to her when I proposed."

"To Nylia?"

"No. To Luisa. I wanted her to be mine more than anything in the world back then. But things never worked out. She saw me as more a brother than a boyfriend. So we called it off. I held onto this as a reminder of her as the one who got away. You're the one she loves more than anything in the world, and this ring will show that you feel the same."

He walked over to me and handed it to me, "Take it, Jayden."

I did and looked it over. It was so light, weighing next to nothing in my hand.

"And as the man in the relationship," he said and went back to the display and pulled out one last ring.

"This was the one I was going wear. Hopefully it fits you."

What he gave me was a polished silver ring that seemed to glow in the lighting of the bunker. I stared at it for a moment before looking to the Hunter.

"Thunder," I said, "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

"I do. Go make Luisa's life the happiest life in the universe. Succeed where I failed. And be sure to invite me and the rest of Dagger to the wedding."

I hugged him, "Thanks man. This really means a lot."

The gesture must've taken him by surprise because he was stunned for a second.

"Okay okay, no homo man!" he protested trying to get out of my grip.

I let him go smiling.

"That ring should still fit her finger so go give it to her."

I nodded, "Can I get your opinion on something?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

We sat down, Thunder poured us a couple of drinks and the two of us bullshitted for about an hour or two about my plan for her.

"Yo!" He said, "Just be careful okay? I don't want you guys going out to the Cosmo and then never coming back, especially if the House of Devils are back there."

"We'll be fine."

He laughed a little bit, "Of course."

We sat in silence for a moment before Thunder stood and stretched, "Well, I think I'm gonna go back to having sex with Nylia some more, so I'll see you around."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll leave you to it. Oh and Thunder?"

The Hunter paused in the hallway glancing back at me.

"Don't answer your Ghost while you're having sex ever again..."

"Why? You jealous?"

I smirked, "I'm fucking your sister remember..."

He beamed at me then sighed, "Deal…"

So I left the bunker and returned back to the City. Luisa was up when I got home and I had to try my absolute hardest to keep her from seeing the ring box I had in my hand. I slipped it into my pocket when she wasn't looking.

"So where have you been?" she asked walking over and hugging me.

"Out and about. Looking for stuff to buy for the apartment." I lied.

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Lu? You wanna go out for a little bit?" I asked.

The Hunter shrugged, "Sure, for once we're not hungover from a party, so why not?"

She threw on a quick outfit and the two of us headed out. I took her around to places we'd been a thousand times before we rode our Sparrows out into the Cosmodrome. I stopped by the cliffs of the Forgotten Shores, the same place we would always go when we went here on patrol. We sat there for hours on end in silence watching the waves.

"Okay Warlock." she said, "You're planning something aren't you?"

I sighed, "There's a point to this whole day, Lu."

"I seriously hope it's _not_ what I think it is..."

What? Did she think I was going to dumb her or something? That would've been down-right cruel. I wasn't a member of the House of Devils so there was no way that was happening.

I took her hands and stood. She rose with me looking into my eyes.

"Luisa." I said with my nerves frayed to no end, "I love you. More than anything in the world. The universe even. I'd give anything to be by your side. We've been to hell and back multiple times, done great thing together, and have made more memories together that I'll never forget. So now I have to ask you something very very important."

"What's that?"

"I'm asking for your hand."

Her eyes went wide as I got down on one knee drawing the simple black ring box out of my back pocket.

"Luisa Dodge, will you marry me?"

At the instant I opened the box. She gasped.

"Jayden." she said, "It's beautiful. Where on Earth did you get this ring?"

"I know a guy."

She took the ring from me.

"So, Lu? What's your answer?"

She yanked me to my feet and kissed me hard and long. My fire jumped, not expecting that. When she finally broke off she looked deep into my eyes.

"My answer is yes."

I smiled big, "Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you big dork, now c'mere."

And she kissed me again as a wave smashed into the wall of the cliffs ahead of us. The wave however didn't help the mood. Instead of like in the movies where the waves don't so much as drip on you, the damned thing soaked the two of us to the core. I looked myself over, my clothes were completely drenched. Luisa laughed.

"You're just as wet you know..." I pointed out.

"Oh I know..." she said, "C'mon let's get out of here. I think the weather's starting to come in. Plus we've gotta start making plans!"

Enter us trying to plan a wedding. For two warriors that could plan an assault on a Cabal base or a Raid across an interdimensional portal to kill a Hive god and all of his brood we had no idea where to start with planning a wedding. Oh well, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!


	78. Chapter 77

A Guardian's job is never done is it? It was only a few months after the bullshit with Oryx before we had even more to deal with. Svadis hadn't exactly been quiet about the House of Devils doing whatever it was they were doing. If that didn't stress me out enough, a certain Titan didn't seem to be able to get a good night's sleep lately. Tessa had brought it to Luisa's attention that Wolf's been having more frequent insomnia even for an Exo. This was only made worse when we got a call at 3 in the morning…

I rolled over, vision blurry from only just waking up, to my Ghost floating over me glowing faint blue…

"What is it Ghost?" I asked in a whisper trying to allow Luisa, who was next to me, the luxury of sleep.

"Incoming call from Wolf..."

I frowned, why call me? Surely he had other people he could call? Or why not just talk with Tessa about his sleeping problems? I laid back down practically burying my face into the softness of my pillow, "Tell him I'll take a message..."

"He's insisting..."

"Can it wait until morning?"

Ghost's voice changed out of no where, as though Wolf's sheer will had hacked him through the block.

"GET UP YOU TWO!" his voice snapped, "We've got a major problem!"

Luisa jumped, pulling Hawkmoon out of no where and aiming it, she never fired though, only growled irritated before facing the digital alarm clock on her nightstand.

"Wolf it's 3 in the morning… what do you want?" she asked clearly not happy.

"I need all of you up and at 'em now! Get to the Tower, meet you on the Patio."

"What the hell is going on? You're never usually this frantic..."

My Ghost's voice returned, "The signal's gone...Wolf DC'ed"

Luisa and I exchanged a glance before we got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. At most maybe half an hour went by before we made it to the Tower, we'd also stopped for coffee since neither of us were exactly functioning at the moment. Up on the Tower we found Wolf pacing back and forth. Thunder and Pluto appeared from out of the Vanguard Office, one wearing his helm as usual and the other wearing a beanie sporting the logo of an old sports team with his helmet clipped to his belt. I was a bit curious as to where he'd found it but I didn't ask. Both had what looked like some sort of hot drink in hand. If I had to guess how Pluto drank his seeing as his helm was still on, I'd have to say it was through some trick with the Void.

"Alright Wolf," Luisa said, rubbing the last little bit of sleep out of her eyes, "What's going on?"

I took sips of my coffee as we listened.

"The House of Devils is back," Wolf explained, "and they're digging into old Golden Age research labs all across the system. This isn't a simple smash and grab, they're on a mission. At first the Vanguard wasn't particularly concerned, at least, not until the Devils decided to move back into the Cosmodrome. Now the Devils are shifting a massive amount of resources to an area nearby that's been dark for centuries. Normally I'd say it's just another day..."

"Okay..." I asked, immediately frowning, "And this concerns us how exactly?"

I glanced at Pluto and Thunder, who probably would've cracked a joke or two by now but now neither had said a word. Pluto I couldn't read because of his helmet, but Thunder's face was deathly serious. I immediately regretted asking why we should be concerned, if the team's joker wasn't making light of the situation, this was bad.

"Except what's got everyone talking," he continued facing me as if to address my question, "Lord Saladin has left his post at the Iron Banner to take charge of the situation personally. Only rather than go straight to the Cosmodrome, Saladin wants us to investigate an abandon observatory in the mountains."

"Very strange..." Pluto commented, cupping his free hand under his chin. I saw his cup glow a faint purple for maybe a second before he spoke again, "You think they've found it?"

"For our sakes, Pluto, I pray to the gods...to the Traveler, hell at this point I'd pray to Oryx if he were still alive that they haven't."

I felt a pit in my stomach, if Wolf, who wasn't religious in the slightest, was calling for prayers of divine intervention, then this was no joke.

"Alright," Luisa said stepping in, "Did Saladin give you intel on where to start, Wolf?"

"Of course, an old mountain I'm sure you'll all recognize the name of."

Thunder smiled but gave a look of disbelief, "No way...we're going _there_?!"

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Yes, we are."

Thunder squealed with joy, "I'll get my stuff!"

In a ball of fire, he vanished, blinking himself to wherever his "stuff" was. Pluto's cup once again glowed but after a second he stared at it, sighed and tossed it with his mind into a nearby garbage bin.

"So it's to his mountain, eh? What could Saladin need from it, Wolf?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Pluto..."

I made a face turning to the hunter next to me, "Who's mountain are we talking about, here?"

Luisa shrugged.

Roughly two hours later we were bound for our new destination. My Ghost seemed to get nostalgic as we banked in. He sighed.

"Felwinter Peak. Haven't been up this way since the Dark Age..."

I'd heard that name before, but I couldn't place _where_ I'd heard it.

"All Dagger radios, mike check."

That was Lord Saladin himself. I bit my tongue and answered professionally. No one cracked any smart ones, none of our team was being coy or sarcastic and that worried me. Was this mountain really that important?

"Dagger, a group of Fallen has captured Felwinter Peak, my team and I are enroute but we won't make it in time. I need you to secure the observatory at the top. It is imperative that the Fallen do not establish a foothold on that mountain."

"Copy that," Luisa said, "Dagger, prepare for transmat,"

When my boots hit the ground I sunk up to my knees in snow, Spindle laughed at me at little. Claws shuddered, cursing the coldness of winter. I looked over my shoulder as the others set down and their ships returned to orbit.

"Everyone here?" Luisa asked.

We all motioned to her.

"Lord Saladin," she called via comn, "We're on the ground."

"Music to my ears, Hunter. If the Fallen are working their way up the mountain, their goal is to take Vostok Observatory. Get up there and see them stopped."

"What would the Eliksni want with an abandoned observatory?" I chimed in, letting my curious nature get the better of me.

"Things...better left buried..."

"Agreed." Wolf added.

What was with him lately? This whole incident had him on edge ever since he'd found out it involved the old man. I bit my tongue, figuring if I pestered Lord Saladin anymore Wolf would slug me. His Stormfist was never something you wanted to be on the other end of, countless Guardians in the Crucible and Minions of the Darkness had experienced it first hand. With all that said we pushed up the cliffs making our way up this mountain.

"Anybody know how we'll get up there?" I asked, just barely able to make out the Observatory through the thick icy winds in the distance.

"Yeah, there's an old gondola." Wolf said, "Let's hope the Fallen haven't destroyed it..."

More trudging through thick snow and we found the base of the Gondola that led to the Observatory. I spotted red armor as we came up the hill before us. Cloaks...and the mechanical war dogs of the House of Devils. They had Dregs, Vandals, Shanks and a single Captain. This was a typical Fallen Patrol.

Thunder whistled catching the Devil's attention. We held back as he slowly made his way forward. He nodded to the Captain, and the remained of the troops turned to face him.

"You guys have the time?"

The Captain cursed at him, something along the lines of suckling a Servitor; the Fallen equal to "Go suck a dick" more or less.

Thunder shrugged, "Guess it's high noon then..."

In a flash of motion he drew and fan fired Last Word, gunning down the Dregs and Shanks before they had a chance to react. The Vandals and Captain roared in defiance, brandishing their weapons against the Hunter. I let loose with Spindle, clipping the Captain in the shoulder. Luisa Wolf and Pluto rushed into the fray brandishing their various weapons and made short work of the remaining Fallen forces blocking our way. With the Fallen dispatched, we gathered up at the old gondola that would take us up. I let my Ghost do a bit of wire splicing since the control panel looked damaged. Ghost seemed surprised at the simple looking panel.

"Whoa, this thing hasn't been activate in over 400 years." it commented.

That's quite a while...I glanced over at Wolf who seemed both worried and nostalgic. We piled on causing the gondola to shift under our weight. For a brief moment I thought the cables would've given out but it held. Wolf stepped over to a control panel and pushed the button. Old cogs and gears started to turn and click as if fighting of the icy build up over the years of inactivity. The gondola slid forward slowly making its way along the tracks.

Pluto was the first to comment as we waited to arrive, "With this sort of reception, it might be a touch ambitious to think we can secure the entire observatory..."

"Saladin?" Luisa asked, "Any ideas?"

"There's a courtyard in the back of the facility. If you secure that, you should be able to keep them from the Iron Temple until we arrive."

I raised a brow, "Wait, Iron Temple? You mean like Iron Banner? Iron Lords?"

Saladin's voice seemed irritated a bit, as if my comment while not meant to be disparaging, had struck a nerve, "Stay focused, there's too much at stake."

"HEADS UP! ON THE RIDGE!" Thunder called out, brandishing Ace of Spades and Last Word and firing them out of the windows.

The rest of us dropped into cover as the gondola started to take fire broadside blasting glass and slagged superheated metal at us. I lifted Tlaloc and fired back catching a Vandal in the shoulder and downing a Shank. Despite hostile fire from all sides the gondola moved ahead with the five of us defending ourselves on the way up. The closer we got to the end of the line the more Fallen appeared, all clad in Devil red, carrying shock pistols and wire rifles. After blind firing Tlaloc until it ran out again for maybe the fifth time I bit my lip, this thing wouldn't last much longer under the combined fire of the Vandals.

"I don't think I like this little metal box anymore..." Thunder commented.

I heard a distant sounding roar, almost like a thunder clap. The gondola jumped, having taking a huge hit from the side. My ear rang as the metal sides were ripped away near where Pluto was. The explosion tossed him out of the opposite window and into the ravine below. It didn't occur to me the impact of losing one of our own in such a way until we would be safe once again.

"WE CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER HIT LIKE THAT!" Luisa snapped and motioned to the cooling hole in the gondola's side, "JUMP! EVERYONE OUT, WE'LL SCALE THE REST OF THE MOUNTAIN ON FOOT!"

One by one, the remaining four of us jumped out dropping into the snowy slope below. I slide to a stop and turned back firing towards the gondola, making sure to cover the others from the Fallen. Thunder slid a bit too far, lost his balance and tumbled off of the side of the ravine before any of us could reach him. I'll never forget the screams as he plummeted into the icy haze below.

"Guardian down!" I snapped.

Thunder's Ghost looked like it had been thrown from the Hunter's backpack just before he fell. We waited until the Ghost opened up glowing blue with light, which signaled Thunder had hit the ground. I grabbed his rez. The Hunter stood slowly shaking his head.

"Okay, I'm NEVER doing that again..." he commented, "Where's Pluto?"

"He got tossed out of the Gondola," Wolf said, "I've got a read on his Ghost, they managed to land a little ways down from us."

"Don't worry about me." Pluto's voice called over the comns, "I'll be fine, get up to the Observatory, stop the Fallen."

He sounded hurt, but I didn't let that bother me much, we had job to do. As the rest of us made our way along the passes leading up to the observatory something else started bothering me. Why were we doing this exactly? Of course I couldn't just keep that to myself.

"I don't understand," I commented, still trying to wrap my mind around a feasible reason as to why, "if there's something so important up here, why wasn't the Vanguard protecting it all these years?"

Saladin answered me, "This place, and it's secrets, are my responsibility."

The tone of his voice carried an almost back-handed "shut up and just do your job" in it. I hadn't really heard that sort of tone since in Shaxx's Crucible nearly two years ago and almost got nostalgic. If it weren't for the fact that we were scaling Felwinter Peak in the middle of a snow storm I probably would've sighed. And if it weren't for the fact that the Fallen clearly wanted this mountain and would resort to using stealthy tricks I probably would've smiled on our fortune. That is if you could call watching your master get blasted out of a gondola by an artillery shell and then watching his best friend plummet to his death off of the side of a mountain that you only just now learned existed fortune. The Stealth Vandals came at us in waves backed up by a few Shanks which didn't last long against a Golden Gun and a Fist of Havoc. Wolf's fist worried me. The blast wave didn't carry as far as it should have and only really rattled Thunder, who was rather close to ground zero where he'd slammed. If he really wanted to, Wolf probably could've made the whole of Felwinter Peak shake to its foundation. The hast in his abilities as well as how quickly he tore through the Fallen spoke volumes. Wolf was genuinely worried, which was unlike him. Was whatever was in this Iron Temple really that important?

"You know," Thunder commented, "This is more than a few Fallen, Salad man? Just for the record."

"Focus, Hunter, we cannot afford even one to claim what lies on that mountain." Saladin replied, clearly only irritated by the factious nickname our fireteam had given the last Iron Lord.

Thunder normally would've had a snarky comeback, he always did, but he said nothing and simply forged ahead of the rest of us. We moved into the observatory's exterior, picking a fight with a fresh crew dropped off from a skiff. I say that but really it was more like Thunder running passed them without so much as acknowledging their presence and Wolf whipping out Truth and just blasting them into oblivion. At that, Luisa and I traded a glance, something was definitely up about this place and it was bugging our Titan friend more than usual.

"SERVITOR!" Thunder called out from just around the corner.

We caught up to Thunder and rounded a corner only to spot something at the end of the walk way. The rounded figure floating there vaguely resembled a Servitor but there was something was off about this one, it was coated in some kind of red metal. The thing turned to us and seemed to glare, if a Servitor can do that. I noticed scars in its metal like it had seen a lot of fighting and maybe it had even been destroyed before. It's eyes heated launching blasts of red at us, very unconventional for a Servitor.

"Wait…?" Luisa commented as if recognizing it, "Sepiks Prime? It's supposed to be dead..."

Wolf stepped back as if he were both shocked and afraid. I couldn't tell where he was looking under his Golden Bull Mask, but something told me that he wasn't shocked over the fact that a Prime Servitor had been rebuilt, the red metal seemed to be what had him on edge. Then I noticed the scratches in the metal swarming with tiny red mites. They were filling in the cracks in Sepiks' metal...rebuilding it. My Ghost ran a scan on it through all of the fire.

"There's something odd about its energy signature, it's not Fallen but Sepiks is regenerating."

That struck a chord, and not the good kind of chord either. Saladin's response bordered somewhere between mad and furious.

"DID YOU SAY ITS REGENERATING?!" Saladin snapped, his voice booming like a battle drum, "KILL SEPIKS, DAGGER, KILL IT FAST!"

Wolf jarred out of his shocked stupor and rushed forward in time for Sepiks to teleport away. I briefly wondered if this was what it was like for Ember to have fought Malok, all this chasing him around both the Dreadnaught and then into the Oversoul Throne, which I have no clue how he managed to get there.

"If that is what I think it is, Dagger, the temple doors will not be strong enough to hold it back. You must destroy Sepiks before that happens!" Saladin urged

Whatever the case may have been for them we followed Sepiks around the observatory's courtyard and came face to face with a huge door made of steel, baring the Sigil of the Iron Banner on it. Wolf practically threw the door open and rushed across the rickety wooden bridge, brandishing Fabian Strategy and hosing the Servitor floating in the center of the area with gun fire. Despite his helm covering his face, I felt his eyes burning holes through the three of us as we picked our way much more carefully across the bridge.

"DO NOT LET SEPIKS ENTER THAT TEMPLE!" Wolf barked.

I flinched, he was serious about keeping Sepiks out of this place, and yet no one had bothered to explain to us why the hell this place was so important. Wolf let loose everything he had, quickly exhausting himself. His lack of sleep certainly wasn't helping out the reckless use of his Light as he threw a volley of Hammers of Sols, followed shortly thereafter by popping a Weapons Bubble and firing until he had no more bullets left. Sepiks ate all of that damage like it was nothing, turned to Wolf and fired a volley of three shots. The first cracked his Ward of Dawn, the second destroyed it, and the third attack blasted Wolf into a cliff face where he slumped over, he wasn't dead but he was out of commission.

Luisa formed her Dusk Bow, drew the string back and focused the shot. Ever since she'd pulled that Nightstalker's Might attack back in Oryx's Throne to silence him for good, she had tried her heart out to do it again. When she fired the attack, I followed up with a Nova Bomb and Thunder with his second Golden Gun. Sepiks reeled, but endured warping away as a pair of skiffs descended, dropping more Devils on us. Thunder and I spread out, with him covering Wolf and myself moving to intercept the on coming Devils. Luisa dropped to a knee, cursing. I guessed that trying to pull off a Shadowshot that was originally powered by 5 Guardians and a Light infused Kell was a lot harder to pull of on your own. A sea of Devils made their move pushing up towards Thunder and our downed Titan. I wouldn't make it there in time to make a save, I had my hands full with the other squad of Devils making their own advances towards us. I drew Raze and rushed forward, trusting on some sort of miracle, there was still one of us missing and I had faith he'd be here. After cutting down wave after wave of Devils, I heard an explosion off a ways. A skiff took a shot broadside from a ball of Void Light. I sensed the Void tear open and out of it came Pluto. He unleashed everything he had on both the Devil swarms and on Sepiks but it just wasn't enough, Sepiks endured.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thunder snapped, his fire turning blue. He raised his new golden gun and took aim in that calm trance-like state he always did. Before he could squeeze the trigger though the Gunslinger was met with a barrage of Servitor blasts and a few shock cannon blasts from another Skiff. More Devils swarmed us, they really wanted this mountain...like REALLY wanted it. Thunder flew backwards, his fire dying away as he slumped against one of the pillars that supported the porch of the Iron Temple. This was bad. I seriously thought this was it until a blur of motion flew passed me. It wasn't Luisa, she was still covering our two downed Guardians, but couldn't get to their Ghost, and Pluto had vanished within a sea of Devils, all I could see were Axion Darts and Scatter Grenades from that direction. Raze was gone as well, why did people like stealing my sword?! The blur slashed my sword into a skiff, slicing it clean in half. I sensed something else among the chaos. There was a feeling of dark and heavy weight, a feeling that only ever occurred when I was around Toland. Had that crazy Warlock, somehow survived an Immobius blast to the his disembodied face? No...this was different. I heard something and my Light danced. On instinct, I turned and spotted someone, a Sunsinger! She sang songs of power and Light cloaked in Radiant brilliance, as another group of Guardians appeared. How did they know we were here?! The blur that had stolen my sword landed in a super hero landing sporting Raze over his shoulder sporting Hive Bone armor stolen from Crota's brood and the Graviton Forefit. I sensed a Void Master among us and smirked. That guy may have been a pain in the ass but gods damn it if Shiro Harkin wasn't one skilled Nightstalker. That meant this girl, acting essentially as a Battle Bard and wielding arguably the strongest of the Weapons of Sorrow, was none other than Mika Rin-Nagala. The Arc suddenly made itself known, but not in the form you'd think. A Titan slammed the sea of Devils near Pluto just as the elder Warlock was beginning to lose his battle against the onslaught of Devils. The Stormfists that were unleashed looked like something out of a cartoon I watched once. One could hear his punches which rang out like shotguns. That had to have been Wolf's pride and joy, Alistar Rin, Mika's elder brother. I snapped to when another Hunter patted me on the shoulder.

"Seems like you've got your hands full," he said.

This hunter was clad in an Iron Companion Helmet Chest and Boots, a hoodless furred cloak that looked like it was stolen from Taniks, the Scarred, and a set of Ahamkara's Grasps. I knew him. That was Zero Nagala of Fireteam Ember.

I smiled, "Yeah, would you mind?"

"Not a problem."

As soon as he said that he forced the two of us down as a Servitor blast shot over our heads. The Hunter was up first.

"Eyes up, Guardian!" he snapped.

The two of us focused fire on Sepiks, it was the primary concern here, we could deal with the rest of the Fallen more easily once Sepiks was taken down. Zero turned to his wife, as her Radiance died away and she brandished that bastard pulse rifle, Bad Juju. She seemed to understand and began singing again, but in a different tone, and in what sounded like another language. As Juju feasted upon the Devils and the Sword Logic empowered her with Light, her song grew louder until the whole area seemed blanketed in Light. I felt like I could fight a hundred Taken Kings...no, maybe more! I say Wolf and Thunder recover a moment later, their armor battered but unbroken. Wolf seemed to have calmed down now that the Light had soothed his injuries. The Titan was much more focused and his efficiency skyrocketed. Suddenly the whole temple was drowned in Supers and abilities. I'd never been able to use this much Light before! The Devils feel and with our combined Supers, Sepiks feel, once again defeated. Mika's singing ceased and she slung her weapon.

I turned to Ember smiling, "Thanks for that..."

"Well you know us," Harkin spoke shrugging and handing Raze back to me, "We're always picking up your messes."

"Hey!" Luisa protested, "For once this WASN'T our mess..."

I walked up the stone steps, passed the others, "Still all this trouble to break into an old temple?"

Stealth Vandals got the jump on me as a ship banked in. I heard the cracking of Brehtomart's Stand over my shoulder and turned to find myself face to face with Lord Saladin. He seemed much more at ease now that the Temple was secure.

"Even old wolves still bite..." he commented before stepping passed me, "Shiro what's your status?"

Wasn't Harkin already here? A voice answered back, crackling like the voice of an Exo.

"Circling around to make sure the area's secure, be there in a sec."

That wasn't Harkin that was Shiro-4, one of Cayde's scouts, I'd heard of him before but never worked with him. Saladin regarded us after that transmission.

"Well done Guardians." he said, "The temple is secure, now we can-"

A mechanical whirring noise sound and my jaw dropped. Even after eating all of those grenades, supers and bullets, Sepiks rose up still regenerating. It regarded the ten Guardians between it and the temple and proceeded to retreat.

"SHIRO GET A LOCK ON HIM!" Saladin snapped.

"I just picked up...wait." the Exo replied, "Multiple impacts near the wall in Sector 17!"

Saladin didn't seem to like that, and neither did I.

"There attacking the sensor grid, THEY MUST KNOW WHERE SIVA IS!"

SIVA? What the hell was SIVA?

"Dagger! Go to the Cosmodrome immediately, if Sepiks escapes the Fallen won't be our only problem!"

"Will do." Luisa replied, now she was awake and alert like when we clocked in to work. So was I…

The nine of us grouped up.

"Alright, we're not all going to the Cosmo," Luisa stated, "I want a few of us to stay back and help defend this place, if another Fallen group assaults this place, hold it down."

"Leave defending the Iron Temple to us, Lu," Zero said, "Have Dagger focus on finding Sepiks Prime."

"Alright then, Wolf and Thunder, stay here, you two took quite a bit of punishment during the battle I don't want you dropping on me in the Cosmo."

Wolf seemed to beam at her but didn't say anything. Thunder simply nodded.

"In that case, take Alistar with you, got a feeling you'll need a Titan out there if Sepiks Prime is involved."

Alistar punched his open palm, "We gonna storm the Devils Lair again?"

"I don't know." Luisa admitted, "But your help and co-operation would be appreciated."

"Got it." the younger Titan turned to Wolf, "I'll make you proud boss..."

Wolf seemed to find some kind of solace in his words, "Don't you always?"

I sensed Alistar smile

"Alright everyone, mount up, we're off to the Cosmodrome!"


	79. Chapter 78

With our roster decided upon, Luisa, Pluto, Alistar and myself headed out, bound for the Cosmodrome. Winter had certainly arrived now, the fields of the place were blanketed with snow, winds whipped up hurling ice and snowflakes every which way. The sounds of groaning metal could be heard here and there as the Wall struggled to hold the snow.

"Lord Saladin," I called as we made a pass looking for a landing area, "you said the House of Devils knew about SIVA but after browsing around, I can't find any references to SIVA in the Vanguard Database."

The old Titan answered me and his voice sounded grim, "That's because I went to great lengths to seal it away. The records are in the Iron Temple."

That was fair enough I supposed and didn't really bother to question it all that much. Luisa however, wasn't having any of this vagueness Saladin was giving off.

"Okay." she chimed in, "But if the Devils know about SIVA, shouldn't we?"

Of course Saladin wasn't having any of it, and I flinched at his response, it was almost like he had just snapped at her. If it weren't for the fact that this was over comns I'd have probably stepped in and done something. Now thinking about it, what the hell could I have done? I'd been on the receiving end of Saladin's Iron Battleaxe before and Raze, despite our combine strength were simply not strong enough to take him on.

"What you need to do now is track Sepiks. If we find him we'll know the extent of the corruption."

Corruption? That seemed an odd choice of words. So was this SIVA thing some sort of mind bending tech? A drug perhaps? One could only speculate. The four of us set down in the Cosmodrome just outside of the wall, and waved our ships away fully aware of what we'd put down next to. Scans showed the engines were cold as ice, and weapons systems were disabled, clearly the Devils had no intention of leaving the Cosmodrome.

"I'm not sure what scares me more..." Luisa commented upon seeing it, "The giant Ketch..."

The Bladedancer turned facing the wall which I now noticed was significantly damaged. If I didn't know any better I'd have said a creature actually bit a chunk of steeled flesh from the defense…

"or whatever took a bite out of the wall..." Luisa finished.

The comns sounded and Shiro-4 spoke up catching our attention.

"Dagger, it's Shiro. You're going to need some cover. Make for the Cosmo."

We formed up with Luisa leading the charge. We picked our way around the inside of the Wall, crossing onto a catwalk bound for the innards of the Cosmodrome when Alistar spoke up next.

"With most of the Kells gone," he commented, "Getting a force this large to work together is almost impossible."

I could definitely hear the Wolf-7 speaking. He really was Wolf's apprentice. Though I hadn't heard the recklessness yet, I had a feeling that would make itself known soon. The Striker keyed his comns.

"Saladin." he said, "You mentioned a sensor grid, could we use that to tell how far this occupation extends?"

"The Fallen are irrelevant, Titan, the only thing that matters now is finding Sepiks."

I sensed the Titan tense up, but he said nothing. We pressed on ahead weaving through the inner workings of the Cosmodrome wall before encountering a group of Devils. With quick precision shooting and a few punches from Alistar they were dealt with.

The bunch of us pressed on, popping out of a hole in the wall, now within the walls of the Cosmodrome. The snow had definitely come down now, blanketing the ground in white icy fluff. The wind whipped at us relentlessly, clearly a storm was on its way thanks to General Winter himself. Guess some things about winter never change.

Pluto's ghost, Nyx, spoke up a moment later.

"What is that pattern over there? Can we take a closer look?"

I looked around, this time a bit more thoroughly and implanted into the ground was a black and red structure growing like a weed near one of the old buildings. I could see what looked like a red swarm of angry bees flying around it. That seemed odd. Pluto blinked over to it, covering a distance I didn't think possible with a typical Blink, but I supposed that was merely a perk of being a Void Master. He drew Nyx out and let him poke around at the structure.

"I'm picking up some strange readings, it's like what was on Sepiks but if I didn't know any better, I'd say this stuff is consuming everything around it…" the little light reported.

Wolf was quick with an answer via comns. I guessed he was getting a visual feed either from Pluto's helmet cameras or from Nyx's scans,

"That...is SIVA." He said, his voice grim, "With the proper direction, it could create anything a civilization would need...at least in theory."

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

Only typical Titan brooding silence answered me.

"Press forward," Luisa ordered, "we're tracking a quarry after all. The last thing we need is to lose the trail."

We got moving again, pressing passed the strange SIVA structure which now looking back on it, resembled a flower bud that hadn't bloomed yet, if your average flower bloom didn't have a million SIVA bees swarming around it.

A noise sounded off from nearby, a familiar whining sound that filled all of us, especially Alistar, with an unwanted sense of dread. When I looked up I saw the blackened hulls of Tombships floating overhead.

"Hive?" I commented, a brow raised.

"The Hive tend to keep to the dark..." Pluto responded, I sensed his eyes widen as he spoke, "Something is driving them into the open!"

Upon seeing us, their nature took hold. Even with two of their gods dead, they still couldn't resist the idea of being able to feast upon the Traveler's Light which resided in us. Shredder rifles and Arc bolts from their Wizards' spells.

"Al..." Pluto commented, "Smash."

Alistar's head tilted, "What am I? The fucking Incredible Hulk?"

I sensed a few frowns before a resounding "YES!" sounded from among most of us.

He slammed his fists together, huffing a breath as he did. Static filled the air as he coated himself in lightning. What I saw next I can still barely describe to this day. He just started punching everything. And shoulder bashing everything else. And if his punched didn't instantly kill whatever it hit, he did a standard smash against. As quickly as the Hive had appeared they vanished in a flurry of punches, kicks, and smashes.

"Happy now?" he muttered, arms spread wide as if challenging us.

"Thank you Al," Luisa responded walking passed him.

We pushed forward, following Phoenix's lock on Sepiks which was about as reliable as you might expect it to be. It was a moment later that we got a really loud call from our new Exo scout friend…

"I JUST LOST ALL FEED FROM THE SENSOR GRID!" snapped Shiro-4, "Dagger, there's a monitoring station near your position that'll be your best bet."

A marker appeared on my HUD and I looked to Luisa for orders. We all did. Lu nodded to us.

"Get inside, see if we can get that station back online, without that we've go no eyes on the ground to watch the Cosmo."

"You heard the boss," I commented

The four of use stormed in and quickly checked the place out. Pluto stepped forward, letting Nyx take a look at it. I wasn't much for computers and how they function, but just how they looked I'd have guessed they were fubar…

"Um..." Nyx commented, "there's not enough left of the grid left to fix."

"So do something about it." Luisa responded, checking a nearby room with Hawkmoon at the ready.

"Easy for you to say Hunter." Nyx snapped, "You have no idea how this stuff works do you?"

Pluto interjected, "Wait, can you pull the logs from this station?"

"Maybe? These drivers are pretty messed up thanks to the SIVA corruption."

"Shiro, would that be enough to know what the Fallen are up to?" I asked

There was a slight pause before the Exo answered him.

"Do it."

"Nyx." Pluto called out.

"Already on it. Accessing logs."

There was a yell. The battle cry of a Fallen Captain pierced the air. Phoenix's eye widened.

"Something weird incoming!"

A weight crashed over me, I found blades to my throat. This Captain looked different. His armor was red but...swarming with something. The thing's beady eyes seemed tiny as opposed to the spiked crown it seemed to wear, as if to signify that it was of higher rank. The Captain pressed its boot into my chest, crushing my ribs easily. I felt bone breech my lungs, it made it incredibly hard to breathe. I remember a gunshot before someone yelled "Contact!" The room filled with the sounds of gun fighting. In a burst of adrenaline I grabbed the Captain's leg trying to get myself free. I might as well have been trying to lift a planet off of me, since the Captain only shoved his foot deeper into my chest. I spat blood on the inside of my helmet. Its head snapped forward as if someone had struck it. I felt the tingling of Arc energy around me as the Captain was then lifted off of me and beaten into a bloody mess. I managed to get up, summoning my Light to fix my broken body.

"Watch out guys!" I snapped when I was finally able to speak, "These Fallen are different!"

"You think?!" Luisa snapped as she unloaded Hawkmoon 4 separate times into a single Dreg, who just seemed to shrug off the rounds until it was in striking range. Augmented or not, Dregs still have trouble living without a knife stabbed through its skull, which Luisa delivered with such a force that it threw the damned thing halfway across the room.

Alistar was an absolute animal, just tearing them apart with nothing more than his bare hands. I drew Raze.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I snapped. The fire within me exploded forth as I unleashed Radiance and I rushed the closest Captain. We dueled for quite some time.

Know something, Guardians, if you see a Vandal or a Captain entering a fight with nothing but a pair of shock blades, they aren't insulting. They've spent their entire lives learning the ways of the blade. SIVA Captains and Vandals are no exception.

I swung and he paired and countered, which I would dodge. I would go to engage and he would dodge and retaliate forcing me to block the counter strike.

"I don't think I like these new and improved Fallen!" Pluto commented when a Scatter Grenade didn't end up killing a Vandal that had all but stepped on it.

"HOW DID THESE FUCKERS GET SO STRONG?!" Alistar snapped when one ran a blade through his back. The Titan stumbled forward only for a second blade to be run through his chest.

"AL!" Pluto called out.

I lost focus and received a boot to the chest from the captain, which caused me to trip over Luisa, who had been knocked prone. The Bladedancer jumped to her feet despite having my legs atop her. I have no idea how she'd managed to do so. I got up a moment later. I watched as her Arc Blade formed in her hand and she dipped around the Captain's blades, ramming the blade into his gut. In a swift motion she drew Hawkmoon, rammed the barrel as far into its helmet as she could and unloaded the weapon until the Captain stopped moving.

My fire itched to destroy, and Claws began to speak.

"These demons are nothing to the King of Hell! Show them why you wear that crown, oh bearer mine!"

A darker influence seemed to come over me, one I had not felt since fighting Crota. I quelled it and moved to engage the remaining Fallen. As we figured out their ploy, we began to seize the day.

I revived Alistar, after cutting down the two Vandals that had managed to fell him in the first place.

When he rose again, he reached passed me, catching a Dreg's arm. He twisted his wrist and broke it then pulled so hard he ripped the arm from its socket. I stepped out of the way, which let him close the gap. The Titan slammed his shoulder into the Dreg, flooring it. He raised the severed arm and swung with all his might, snapping the Dreg's neck with a single strike. He tossed the severed limb aside leaving a liquid mix of what looked like SIVA mites and ether in a splattered line from the corpse.

"Okay...that was waaaay too close..." Pluto commented. I watched the Void light fade from his hand.

There came a noise...like a scratching sound. It reminded me of what it sounded like if one left a microphone inside of an ant hill and recorded their footsteps. A million tiny footsteps filled the air. A moment later the Fallen started to get back up…

"What the hell?!" I cursed, bringing Raze Lighter to bare.

They started to group and made their way towards us. My fire died away at probably the worst time too.

"Move!" Pluto snapped.

Ali, Luisa and I dove aside as the earth shook from a Nova Bomb impacting the ground. The Fallen cyberzombies for lack of a better term were torn into the Void and their axion scattered like ashes.

"Alight...they can come back to life..." I mentioned, "Noted..."

"Everyone alright?" Pluto asked.

We nodded in response.

"I've got all the data I could..." Nyx reported, who had been working the entire time we had been fighting.

"Good work, guys," Shiro commented, "But we still need to track Sepiks."

Fantastic…

"We no longer need the Servitor, Shiro." I heard Saladin interrupt, "I've seen enough to know that the Fallen have restarted production of SIVA. Dagger, we've established a base at the Iron Temple. Join us here."

"Move out!" Luisa ordered, leading the way back to the open and setting up for transmat.

I glanced warily over my shoulder towards a rip in the wall, one that was deliberately cut there with a blow torch or plasma cutter. Something was bothering me about that hole in the wall...I had a feeling we'd be headed through that way.


	80. Chapter 79

When we finally returned to the Iron Temple we were met by a rather large gathering of Guardians. They ran about doing various tasks, which seemed odd. Why only send Guardians? Couldn't the FOTC help out a little? I tapped a passing Titan on the shoulder, catching her attention.

"Is Saladin here?" I asked her.

The young looking girl smiled a little, "You must be the ones Saladin told us to keep an eye out for. He is up in front of the Iron Temple door...just mind the wolves."

Luisa and I exchanged a glance. Meanwhile Pluto and Alistar made their way passed us, headed up towards the back courtyard, and up a flight of steps towards the temple doors.

"She seemed nice." Luisa commented looking back as the Titan walked on, seeming to tend to whatever task Saladin had given her.

I shrugged in response.

"You're telling me you didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?" I asked

Luisa rolled her eyes, "You're pretty oblivious for a Warlock you know that?"

I scratched the back of my head. She stepped ahead of me and we started to make our way to the top of the temple. The moment we got there though we saw a trio of wolves flanking Lord Saladin...they were wary of us, fur bristling and their lips curled in a snarl. Saladin waved his hand and they calmed.

"Ah yes. The rest of Dagger and Ember has returned at last." he spoke his voice sounded heavy with something, regret maybe.

"This is quite the operation you've gotten set up in what, 4 hours?" Luisa replied.

"Indeed, Lady Hunter."

Lady Hunter? What kind of pet name was that? Luisa seemed just as taken aback as I was.

"So now what? Sepiks is still out there and the Fallen did some crazy shit to themselves." I spoke, "Are we just gonna sit by and let it happen."

"Patience, Warlock, you'll get your fight against the Fallen. But as of right now, we need to prepare the temple, both in practical and traditional ways."

"What kind of traditions?" Pluto asked, his arms crossed and his Nothing Manicles sparking with Void Lightning.

"Long ago, the fires on this mountaintop stood as a symbol to humankind that the Iron Lords would protect them. It seems that a need for the Iron Lords has arisen again. I think the three teams I have assembled here should be the ones to light them. Atop this mountain are 3 of the greatest Fireteams the Tower has ever seen. If you would do the honors."

Luisa and I nodded to each other before turning back to Saladin.

"Of course." I answered.

"The three brazers are over there. Light the flames and let the world know that the Iron Lords march again."

Luisa and I split up after Saladin handed us a pair of torches which I lit with a snap of my fingers. She went to the left and I went to the right. The pit I found was in the foyer area at the front of the temple. It was pretty big maybe 5 feet long and wide. It was filled with various tinders kindling and fuel. I set the head of my torch into the brazer and the it instantly ignited, blasting my face with heat. It roared for a minute as it built in strength before dying down to a medium sized cool flame. Satisfied I began the short trek back to Saladin. I stopped halfway there though, eyeing the unlit bazaar in the center of the temple's main courtyard. Luisa stood there as if waiting. I stood next to her and smiled. She took my hand.

"Together?" she asked.

I nodded, "Together."

At the same time, we tossed our torches into the grand brazer. The flame shot a good 3 feet into the air, roaring and burning like a reborn phoenix. It instantly melted the snow that had gathered on the bronze edges. Satisfied we headed back up to Lord Saladin.

"The pillars are lit." I said, "The City is under the Iron Lords' protection now."

"Excellent, now we can-" Saladin seemed to catch eye of something over my shoulder.

I heard heavy foot fall and turned to look behind myself and Luisa. From behind an older Awoken woman came another Titan, this one clad in old looking armor. His chest piece carried two grenades on the front, and his shoulders were plated with wolf head shaped pauldrons lining his shoulders. His biceps were covered in chainmail and his gauntlets were plated in what appeared to be bronze. His boots were padded along the upper parts of his legs and metal along the lower from just below his knee. His helmet was a bulls head, complete with horns on the sides.

"Saladin." he said in a very familiar voice, "Should I get these two armored in proper gear?"

"Do it. That hadium armor may be strong but it is not nearly as powerful as the armor of the Iron Lords."

"Whoa wait a minute!" I said approaching the new Titan, "Is that you in there, Wolf?"

"Yeah. We don't have time for you to gawk Jayden, we've got shit to do. So c'mon. You too Lu. The last thing we need if for the two of you running around in improper armor claiming to represent the Iron Banner."

That caught me by surprise.

Wolf led us passed the older Awoken woman who seemed busy decrypting something for a lone Hunter with a very strange apparatus on his arm. It almost looked like she was looking at a playing card for him. I didn't pay it much mind however. We entered another room, this one full of statues. Each a Guardian in various Iron Lord armor.

"Whoa." Luisa muttered, "Who are these guys?"

Wolf scoffed, "As a Crucible nut when you were younger I thought you'd recognize them Lu."

"Well I don't. And Thunder was the Crucible nut back in the day if I recall."

I would echo her question.

Wolf answered, albeit sounding rather bitter about it, "They are the Iron Lords."

"So like Nirwen and Colovance?"

Wolf shook his head, "Like Jolder and Perun...like Silimar and Radagast...Gheleon and Skorri. THOSE Iron lords."

I fell silent. Part of me wanted to kneel out of respect but the majority of me was too stunned to even be here. I want to bow and blink the hell out of there at the same time, but something, perhaps Wolf's own will kept me planted where I was.

"Let's go you three. You can pay your respects to them after we've gotten you out of that hadium."

Wolf led us down a hallway and into a room that seemed like a hybrid between an armory and a locker room. The walls were lined with Iron Lord armor and weapons and there were changing areas in the back. There were even shields, like legitimate Spartan style round shields, as well as spears, swords and guns.

"Why would someone take a sword and shield into a fight?" I questioned.

Wolf scoffed, "Says the Warlock that built 3 Greatswords out of Shards of Willbreaker..."

Luisa laughed and Pluto simply shook his head. Raze said something about being a sacred blade which I didn't really catch out of sheer embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's get you three in proper gear."

Wolf began rummaging through the gear hanging from the coat racks. Luisa and I started browsing around for a moment. I would occasionally poke at something just to test its hardness. The shields swayed like a slight wind had blown against them I picked up a sword off one of the racks and ran my finger down its edge. The blade bit into my finger but not very deep.

"It's blunt..." I muttered.

"Because Iron Lord Blades aren't modeled after a typical long sword or a great sword. They're modeled after Claymores and Zweihanders." Wolf commented before pulling off a set of robes from the rack. He tossed a set to me which I didn't have time to catch unless I dropped the sword. So the robes made a loud _whap_ as they smacked me in the face, causing the world to go dark for a minute. I set the sword back on the rack after pulling the robes from my face.

"Try those on, I had to take a guess at your size because getting custom fitted armor takes time we don't have." he told me.

As I was about to head to the changing room a pair of chain pants slapped me in the face as well. I quickly pulled those away as well.

"I have a set of boots out here too. Keep you Claws on, Ahamkara gear is really hard to come by and is even stronger than our greatest armor."

I headed into a changing room, shutting the door behind me. I stripped out of my Hadium Gear and set the chain armor on. After looking myself over I gave a smirk.

"Not bad..." I commented, "I do kinda like the chainmail..."

I stepped outside and spread my arms looking towards Luisa.

"Watcha think?"

She smirked, "Nice. It's a good look for you."

"Heads up!" Wolf barked.

I turned in time to see a set of boots flying towards me. This time I actually caught them and quickly slipped them on. They fit perfectly.

"Good?" Wolf asked

I nodded, "Yeah. This stuff is lighter than my old robes."

"Good. It should be. Hadium is like a training weight for you. Without it, you're able to move easier. You should feel your Light becoming stronger already, but save it for the Devils."

"What about a new helmet?" I asked, noting that my Bindcaster was pretty beat up after having worn it for quite some time now. The face shield was cracked and half the time my HUD shorted out.

Wolf hummed and walked over to a rack of helmets.

"You like that style?"

"Yeah, its been my thing for as far back as I can remember."

"Well the closest one we have is this Hatealius model." he told me, "It looks like it may have belonged to the War Cult as well so mind the colors..."

He tossed it to me. Sure enough I was holding a silver Hatealius style helmet with yellow red and blue stripes, the same colors of the Future War Cult. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly to my head. I took in a breath and struck a pose.

"How do I look?" I asked Wolf.

The Exo seemed to smirk, "Like an Iron Wolf."

I looked at myself, fully clad in my new gear and smirked. The armor was a deep blue cloth of sorts trimmed with chainmail. I sensed someone nearby. I turned around almost as soon as I had looked in the mirror and saw another Warlock, this one clad in black robes, the same make as mine. His helmet was different, resembling a…

"Stag?" I whispered and louder I spoke up, "Pluto?"

The Warlock turned, "Ah, Jayden. I see you've received your new armor from Wolf."

I turned back to the Titan after a quick "Yeah" aimed at Pluto.

"So why outfit us in Iron Banner gear?"

"Because this is a task fit only for the Lord of Iron. If you're going to work with us, you're going to fly our banner alongside Dagger's." he answered.

"I'm fine with that."

I spotted Luisa, she had a mask-like helmet clipped to her belt and a new set of studded esque armor. Her Sealed Ahamkara Grasps hadn't left her arms.

"Besides, Saladin has always kinda held us, Scarab, and Ember in pretty high regard." she added.

"So what happens now?"

"We keep going." A voice spoke from the door we'd come in through.

Standing in the doorway was Harkin, his arms were crossed. He was not dress in Iron Lord armor, instead still clad in what looked like Hadium, but it was lighter that other sets I'd seen,

"I have someone I want you to meet, Luisa." he added

Lu raised a brow, "Any particular reason why?"

"You said you guys need a sixth. I think I know just the Guardian for the job."

"Okay...but aren't we working with you guys and Scarab?"

Wolf hissed as though in pain, cutting in on the conversation, "Right now, Shaxx has Scarab running operations in the EDZ, something about securing new Crucible arena for young Guardians to train in. They're working hand in hand with the Redjacks."

I stepped in, "What about Ember?"

"Zero's calling the shots for us," Harkin replied, "Hell, the only reason Alistar went with you guys at all was because the boss authorized it."

"So you guys are here and not here at the same time?"

"Correct, we're mainly working with Tyra Karn and Shiro-4 on intel gathering. You might see us later on down the line but that all depends on how our handling of this crisis goes. You three should head to the bar beneath the temple, your sixth will meet you there."


	81. Chapter 80

Let it be known that the Iron Temple has a bar. Like a legitimate bar with a kitchen, staff and everything. I guess Saladin had to pay for whatever bills this place racked up somehow. Could you charge an Iron Lord for rent? Sweet, now I know what Thunder thinks on a day to day basis. The bunch of us grabbed a seat near a "window" that looked down into the valley on the opposite side of the mountain. The window was less a window and more a hole in the wall that someone filled with thick glass and mounted window dressings too. It would've been a nice view if there wasn't a snow storm brewing up. We were below the temple it seemed, maybe 200 feet or so below ground. I figured by the fact that there was hardly any radio signal and the number of stairs we had to scale to get down here. Harkin had informed us that he'd be right back leaving the other 5 of us to just sit and chill.

"Of all the crazy things to encounter, why'd it have to be cyborg Fallen?" Thunder muttered, swishing a glass of Jack Daniels around but not drinking it.

"And "perfected" versions of the other enemy factions under the control of a vengeful Hive god were any better?" Pluto fired back. In the Stag clad Warlock's hand was a cocktail he'd called "Blue Potion" when he'd ordered it. It sounded like powerful stuff whatever the hell it was.

Thunder took a sip of his drink, "I guess you have me there."

A strange thing occurred to me, "Hey, Thunder?"

The Hunter glanced up at me, brow raised.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like an internet celebrity?"

He dead panned at me, "No, Jayden. No one has told me that I sound like Pewie dede or whatever the fuck that guy's name is from the Pre-Golden..."

"That's not what I meant but okay..."

"He's got the personality for it." Wolf pointed out, "You guys saw the vlog of his mission against Omnigul last year right?"

"No!" Lu and I replied almost offended.

Pluto summoned Nyx, "Show them."

Watching that mission made me both cringe and laugh myself close to tears. As it came to a close I had to stop the whole laughing fit myself and Lu were in.

"D-did you seriously ask people to like comment and subscribe for more vlogs?!" I said just barely able to breathe. My sides hurt so bad they might as well have been on my ship in orbit right now.

"YEAH I DID!" Thunder snapped, "What about it, Jay? Huh? Is it too much to ask?!"

Luisa and I howled laughing. The table shook as Wolf slammed his head against the top. I could sense Pluto pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You guys are just jealous that I have a following!" Thunder protested

"We all have a following you tard!" Pluto snapped back, "We're Guardians! Ya know? Protectors of Humanity? Defenders against the Darkness? Servants of the Light?"

Thunder crossed his arms and huffed a breath, "I still think you're jealous of me."

Luisa waved her hand, "Wait wait a sec...so is this site, Instagram, like just a site for all of your..." -I watched her pull it up on a small tablet she had before she started laughing again.

I glanced at the screen and my eyes went wide. Have you ever seen a Hunter such as Thunder post shirtless selfies? That was essentially Thunder's entire Instagram…

"Thunder why?" I muttered biting back laughter.

"Because the ladies like it!"

I frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Because so far the comments section has amounted to...oh wait...you have no comments. You have no followers and no likes...so much for your following..."

Thunder beamed at me, pointing a finger, "Hey...rude..."

"So aside from that!" Wolf said picking his head up off of the table. I noticed a dent in the top now, "Do we know who exactly this sixth is that Harkin was talking about?"

Luisa threw he hands up, "No idea."

I sipped my drink, a Blue Moon with an orange slice and looked back to the others, "So what do you think they are? Titan Hunter or Warlock?"

I got a flurry of answers. Luisa guessed Hunter, maybe another Bladedancer or a Nightstalker. Thunder also guessed hunter, but figured they were a Gunslinger like him and then mentioned something about showing the newbie the ropes. Naturally, Pluto guessed Warlock, and claimed Stormcaller by trade despite my ability to jump between all three. And if anyone had bet that Wolf would be correct, you should go ahead and collect your winning because Wolf guessed Defender Titan. I was somewhat in agreement. I loved balance. As it stood right now, Titans weren't exactly well represented on Dagger with Wolf being our only one, so another Titan would've been nice to balance things out.

Harkin appeared a moment later with a Titan following him. She was a young Asian girl, if I had to guess I'd have said most likely Japanese but I'm really not good at guessing nationalities. Hell she could've been from Mars for all I knew. Whatever the case she had long purple hair the same shade as Void Light and eyes to match. She wore a set of Titan Armor I'd never seen before, had to have been new.

"No way..." Wolf muttered frowning.

"You know her."

He stood, "Yeah I know her, she's new to the order...and she's not ready."

I gave Luisa a look and she just shrugged.

The Titan girl straightened when Wolf stood. They exchanged words for a moment, stuff we couldn't hear over the sound of a Korean song playing on the speakers. I didn't every peg myself as liking hip-hop much but the voices were talented in their own right which the more I listened the more my head started bobbing to the beat without my realizing it until Luisa laughed at me.

"You like BTS now?"

I blinked twice, "Hmm?"

"That's the band that's playing. This is Mic Drop by BTS."

I nodded my head, "Gotta make a cover of that song some day."

"This _is_ a cover. Well technically is a remix by some guy named Steve Aoki. I think he was a DJ back during the Before but I have no idea."

Before long, Wolf returned to the table we were sitting at. Harkin and this other Titan joined us.

"Guys, meet-" he started but Wolf cut him off, sounding very irritated.

"Rin Kishimoto, a Titan that got resurrected maybe 3 months ago," he growled as he sat back down with us, "I've told you 1000 times, Harkin, she's not ready for a real fight, she just got out of Shaxx's Crucible last week and what in the Traveler's name makes you think I'll have her on my team?"

Luisa crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Wolf, 'your team'? Last time I checked _I_ was the Fireteam Lead."

"You can't be seriously considering this?! She's fresh out of the Crucible! She's never even seen a real battlefield! She's never run a single real mission!"

I jumped in next, "Hey Wolf?"-I pointed to myself with my thumb "Remember me? Ya know? Jayden Cobalt your newest Warlock?"

"My point exactly," Luisa chimed, "Jayden was in her position just 2 years ago, and look where we are now?"

Wolf crossed his arms almost glaring at Lu. I'd actually never seen Wolf take such a stance before. Wolf was one of those guys that took authority really seriously, so for him to try to flex his own authority over that of his Fireteam Leader was new. I glanced at Rin while Lu and Wolf exchanged words. She seemed very timid, which I found strange for a Titan. Titans were typically either very very stoic, or completely nuts like Shaxx was. Rin was neither of those at least not at first.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare, Warlock. It's rude." she said.

She nodded her head I flinched. Now I remembered where I'd seen her before. She was the Titan that greeted us when we first landed after returning from the Cosmodrome. I also sensed something deeper...darker even. I turned to glance at Pluto. The elder Warlock looked like he was trying to put as much room between himself and Rin as possible without leaving. Regardless he seemed VERY uncomfortable. I focused my Light, trying to feel out the Light within her. I was greeted with nothing but Void. That scared me. Titans as young as her shouldn't even have an inkling of an idea of what the Void is, much less have their entire basis of the Light be the Void.

"I don't care, Wolf!" Lu snapped, which brought me back to the conversation at hand, "You may be Firebreak's Vice, but this motley crew of Guardians is MY Fireteam. I call the shots on who is and isn't allowed on my team, got me?"

"Damn it Luisa!" Wolf snapped, slamming a fist that crackled with Lightning into the table top, "She's a complete rookie! She's. Not. Ready!"

The Huntress smirked crossing her arms, "Were you ready when you took your first mission against the Fallen? Or were any of us ready when Six Fronts happened? Maybe we were ready when Twilight Gap came rolling around? Face the truth, Wolf. None of us are ever TRULY ready for our first Fireteam."

Wolf hesitated, and Lu capitalized on him.

"Rin, do you know who we are?"

The Titan spoke, her tone completely different, "A Fireteam that I should probably know. Unfortunately I don't know who the 5 of you are apart from what Shiro here has told me."

Lu looked to me, "Show her the Ink."

I rolled up the sleeve of my robe. Recently I'd gotten a tattoo on my right shoulder. It consisted of the mark of the Warlock Orders, there was a lightning bolt crossed by an Epiphone SG with the number 5 centered below it all surrounded by the blade of a dagger. It was Luisa's idea that we get them as a way to sorta distinguish who people were messing with. The only issue with this idea was dying. See our Ghosts can't replicate any distinguishing marks we didn't already have when we were initially revived. Which meant that Guardians tend to spend many many times more glimmer on tattoos and piercings. I can't count the number of times Lu has had to go back to the parlor to get her ears re-pierced or how many times I've seen Thunder go in to get one of his many redone. Regardless of the logistics, Rin seemed to recognize it.

"The Dagger 5 emblem?" she muttered before looking up from it to me, "You're Dagger 5? As in Fireteam Dagger's Dagger 5?"

"Indeed. Have been for the last 2 years now."

"So that would make the rest of you the other members of the Fireteam?"

Her tone had done a complete 180, going from somewhat crude to almost reverent.

"That's right," Thunder answered, "Fireteam Dagger, and your friend Harkin has recommended that you become our new sixth."

Rin said nothing only shrunk back a little.

"It's a bad idea." Wolf said, "We could use any other Titan here. Hell I'd take Commander Saint at this point."

"And that's despite the fact that rumor has it he left again?" Rin questioned.

Wolf growled again, "What of it? The point is, Kishimoto, I don't want you on this team! You're not ready! Period."

"She's on." Lu declared.

Wolf turned, "You can't be serious!"

"Deadly."

"Face it Wolf," Pluto finally added in, "Your leader has spoken."

"What he said!" Thunder pipped up.

Wolf stood and headed out without a word. I glanced at Lu, "Should I go talk to him?"

"Nah," she answered, "He'll get over it. Mind you he hates it when I stomp all over his Vice Commander position"-she turned to Rin "If Harkin recommends you, I have no doubts about your abilities, miss Rin."

"The honor is mine, miss Dodge."

"2 things. First of all its _misses_ Dodge, second call me Lu. Fuckin hate formalities..."

"So Rin," Thunder quickly jumped in, "Mind showing us what you can do?"

"Alright then, um...I'd have to show you guys in a fight though, since combat stress is the thing that brings out my abilities."

Pluto leaned forward, "Interesting. Most of us can call on our Light on a whim, but I suppose it can't be helped."

Lu elbowed him, "No need to be a dick about it, Pluto..."

She turned to me next

"Jayden. You're testing her."

My eyes went wide, "Wait what?"

"You heard me."

I sighed, "Alright."

Queue about ten minutes later, the bunch of us had set up a quick spar outside in the observatory. I drew Raze Lighter.

"Sorry Rin, but I'm not known for holding back just so you know."

Rin only nodded and took a stance. I raised a brow curious. She was in the same stance as a boxer would take. Most Titans usually just rushed recklessly at you when a fight started, so seeing a legitimate stance caught me off guard. I jumped forward, Raze poised to strike. What I saw next I'm still unsure how she did it. She stepped aside, easily dodging my blade, and made a hand sign. I heard the sound of metal grinding against metal. It sounded almost musical in a way. Before I knew it I felt like I'd just been whacked by a truck. I dropped to the ground a few feet from her. I stood and saw Rin coated in Void Light, on her arm was a Spartan round shield made of Void.

"What the…?" I muttered before she _threw_ it at me.

I rolled to the side as it sailed over my head. I heard a loud clanging noise then felt the shield smack me in the back of the head. I stumbled forward and before I could regain my footing, the edge of the shield met my nose as Rin essentially punched me with it. I fell on my back clutching my nose which was bleeding from the impact.

"Damn!" I swore, "I'm glad I wasn't wearing my helmet, you'd have bashed it into dust otherwise!"

I jumped up, "But this isn't-" I saw Rin as a purple blur of motion rushing me. I was too slow! _CLACK!_ And I blacked out. I was dead. Eaten by Void Light.

When I awoke it was to Rin standing over me. She pulled me to my feet.

"Okay." I asked her when I got up, dusting snow off my robes, "What was that and can you teach me it?"

She merely smiled at me, "Sadly, I'm the only one that knows how and I still don't exactly know how I do it."

"Its cause you're not a Defender." a voice called.

We turned and Wolf was standing atop a part of the Observatory. He jumped down landing gracefully nearby.

"She's not a Defender in the same most other Void Titans are. She's what Saint and I call Sentinels." he told us.

"Okay..." I replied, "Is this why you don't want her on our team?"

Wolf took a stance and suddenly on his arm appeared the same shield, "If you think you're ready to be on my Fireteam, Kishimoto, then come at me. No holding back."


	82. Chapter 81

There's only so much nonsense one can deal with throughout the course of a 24 hour Earth day…

"Wolf!" Lu snapped when our oldest Titan and our newest began squaring off, "That's enough! I'm ordering you as your Fireteam lead to stand down!"

But Wolf refused to listen, something had gotten into him that just wouldn't let the fact that Luisa had made her call slide. The Titan was dead set on proving something, whether it was that he was Titan enough to make up for our lack of a second Titan or something else entirely remained to be seen.

The two Titans squared off, both armed with only Sentinel shields.

"Commander..." Rin muttered, "Please reconsider this battle, there's no need for me to fight you."

Wolf wasn't having any of it. He dashed forward bringing his shield to bare. Rin sidestepped slamming her own shield into Wolf's exposed flank. The older Titan stumbled a little, but Rin wasn't done. She threw all of her weight at Wolf causing a wave of Void Light to blast out in front of her. The Light surged and tore at Wolf but despite the impressive amount of damage it dealt, Wolf was still standing. Mind you his shield had vanished when he regained his balance. He seemed to growl as he summoned the Hammer of Sol to his side.

"Oh come on!" Thunder said, "Now you're not fighting fair!"

The Hunter's words were ignored as Wolf moved to engage. He threw the flaming mallet at Rin, who responded in kind, throwing her shield at the airborne hammer. The two weapons collided with the shield taking the day. I've never seen a Hammer of Sol split in half until now, but Rin's shield bisected the hammer from the center of the head to the end of the hilt. Before her shield could return to her arm though, Wolf had resummoned and thrown a second hammer. The young Titan took a stance, signing with her hands before throwing her arms out to either side. A Ward of Dawn appeared as the hammer impacted where she stood. When the solar light burned away to ashes, there she stood with the Ward between her and Wolf's assault. Wolf moved in when his hammers failed. I knew what came next. His body crackled with Arc energy. Rin quickly abandoned her Ward as Wolf slammed down blasting away the Void bubble with Arc light. Too bad for Wolf, Rin escaped with no damage. She then moved her hand in a way that only a Warlock would. Whatever she was about to cast she didn't have time to finish because Wolf was already on her by the time she got a few signs in. His fist flew with a fury sparking with Arc Light as it moved through the air in typical Titan fashion. Rin flinched and a moment later she was gone.

"Whoa what?!" Luisa exclaimed.

Pluto and I exchanged a glance. We'd never seen that before. Hunters Blinking was a learned trait, learned from Warlocks though most would have you believe the contrary. Never in a thousand lifetimes had we seen a Titan do so. When Rin reappeared she was signing again. Wolf turned too late, Rin finished her spell. A ball of Void Light slammed into Wolf. The resulting explosion rocked the Iron Temple. Dust snow and Void Light shot skyward, I covered my face instinctively. When all had settled, the only thing left was Rin and a Ghost attempting to revive Wolf. Wolf's Ghost Wilhelm sighed.

"I'm gonna let him sit on this defeat." the bot spoke, "Maybe he'll learn something for once in his life."

Luisa sighed with relief, "What the hell got into him I wonder."

That question would never be answered.

"I told you she was good." someone said

I jumped when I heard that voice. Harkin had been sitting there, invisible the entire time. He had a smug look on his face.

Rin bowed, "I'm sorry for your comrade. He left me no choice."

"No," Luisa answered, "don't worry about it. He kinda had that coming. You did really well for only having recently graduated from the Crucible's training course."

"So what do you think, Lu? Is she fit to fight?" Harkin interjected

Luisa's answer consisted of an eye roll and what she said next, "Tch, I'd say she's MORE than ready."

"Thank you for having me." Rin said, "When is our next mission if you don't mind my asking ma'am?"

"Please, no formalities, I'm not a fan as I mentioned before. And that's actually a good question...Jay, you wanna go talk to Saladin about our next tasking?"

I headed out to find Saladin, he and Shiro-4 were busying handing out missions to various Fireteams, I presumed they were brought in by Saladin personally, as the Vanguard had its hands full trying to figure out what to do.

"Lord Saladin." I called as I approached.

"Ah, Jayden Cobalt. I assume Dagger is armed and ready?"

"Yes sir, what's our next assignment?"

"We need to locate the Replication Chamber, and your group is in charge of that. The Vanguard has informed me that there are a few catches though."

"Don't worry, Saladin, we can handle it. Lu has leave coming up and Wolf has an obligation to the Firebreak Order."

"This won't effect your teams performance I hope?"

"Not at all, we're used to splitting up like this."

"Very well, then I will see you back here bright and early tomorrow morning. The FOTC and other Fireteams are working now to get ready for an invasion of the Plaguelands after you and your team clears the way. We will show the Devil Splicers no mercy."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow."

I headed out rejoining the rest of the team shortly after.

"So," Lu said, "What do you have, Jay?"

"Your leave is approved as is Wolf's for the Firebreak thingy."

"Promotion," Wolf said, "Saint's convinced that Osiris is still on Mercury. He left earlier this morning"

I sensed some tension between him and Rin as we sat in the Felwinter Tavern. I was pretty sure this was more from Wolf's bruised pride than anything. Not only does he not take losing well but to be defeated by a mere novice must've been a major blow.

"Strange..." Pluto commented, "I sensed his presence connected to Dreadfang when I tossed it into the Sun."

"Perhaps that wasn't Osiris at all." Lu said, "Maybe just some pale imitation?"

"That's what Saint seems to think. Anyway, he's giving me his post. Says that the order is holding him back from his goal of dragging Osiris back to the City."

"Very strange indeed."

"Anything else?" Lu asked.

"Yeah, Thunder, Rin and Pluto, we're going scouting deeper into a place Saladin calls the Plaguelands. Not sure exactly what that means but he wants us here bright and early tomorrow morning."

Thunder laughed a little, "That means he wants you running comns."

I frowned instantly, "Don't wish that evil on me, Thunder."

"It's already been brought on you."

I turned to Pluto and made a face.

The Awoken shrugged, "Look, Saladin's in charge of this whole crisis, so if he says so then I'm not one to deny him."

Lu laughed, "Well, I don't have to deal with this for at least two week so I'll see you guys after. Have fun!"

Luisa immediately transmatted out and I heard her ship scream overhead. I guessed she was heading home.

"Fine!" I said throwing my hands up.

"Honestly, young one," Pluto said, "You're the only one of our team that's actually qualified to run comns."

"I thought Thunder was too!"

Thunder looked sheepish, "I may or may not have forgotten to take the refresher course for comns this year...so my qualifications may or may not have expired. I may or may not have done that on purpose..."

"When you get back from this mission, I'm kicking your ass."

Part of me wished the comn qualifications were a grounding if not maintained but for some reason Vanguard Policy stated they were. However our Shaxx's training program would flag you if you went overdue on anything.

Rin giggled, "Is this how you always act?"

"Pretty much..." Thunder commented, "Jay HATES comn running."

"It's so. Fuckin. Boring." I moaned slapping my head to the table.

"Alright then!" Pluto said stretching, "I will see you guys in orbit tomorrow, gods it feels nice to be calling the shots again!"

"Again?" Rin chimed in

"Oh boy," I commented, "If you only knew what Fireteam Dagger has been through in the passed century..."

"Pluto, please don't tell me we're gonna meet for PT or something dumb after this?"

"Not today. Everyone knows PT is on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Tomorrow's what? Friday?"

"T G I FUCKIN F!" Thunder called out, "After we get home tomorrow, I'm getting SHMAMMERED!"

I rolled my eyes, "Isn't that what you do every weekend?"

"Whatever the case!" Pluto cut in, "Be here tomorrow morning, 8am local."


	83. Chapter 82

Saladin had seen it fit that we start running operations in a place he and Shiro-4 called the Plaguelands. Apparently this was quarantined section of the Cosmodrome that had been dark for a very long time, sealed off by Last Iron Lord himself. This would be a new place to explore with loot and strong enemies and challenges the likes of which Dagger has yet to face! And my ass gets stuck running comns with Shiro...

"So apparently Saladman thought the Iron Lords could contain SIVA by destroying the chamber where it was created. Now it looks like the House of Devils have restarted production of SIVA. He wants SIVA cut off at the source." I informed Thunder Rin and Pluto, who were the 3 chosen to head in. Luisa was on leave, and Wolf was doing Wolf things whatever that entailed.

"Gotcha Jay. Anything else?" Thunder asked.

"I think we should stick to what we know and worry about the SIVA shit later. The Devils have occupied a Military Bunker in the Plaguelands. Take out their Artillery and we'll flood the place with FOTC support."

The comns flashed on my console. I frowned. As much I respected Lord Saladin as an Iron Lord and a very powerful Guardian, there were time where I reaaaaaaally wanted to deck him in the face and tell the old man to shut the hell up. This was my operation, I hated interruptions.

"The Fallen are a symptom. SIVA is the disease." He warned us.

I rolled my eyes, "Lord Saladin...I appreciate the warning but we've got this."

"For your sake, Warlock, I hope you do..."

I muted Saladin. No disrespect for him, but the last thing we needed was cryptic metaphors and creepy PTSD laden warnings about how SIVA should be our primary focus. Our primary objective was to stop the Devils from using SIVA sure, but our immediate object was to blow up that bunker per the Vanguard's orders. That's orders from the boss himself. And even though Saladin trained Zavala himself, Zavala was in charge so he was calling the shots now.

"ETA 30 seconds to Transmat, we're setting down in the Rocketyards near the Sensor Grid monitoring station." Rin spoke.

"Copy, good luck."

For someone who was super timid and shy normally, Rin was on a light switch. To this day I swear to the Traveler and on my own Light she was. She would go from timid shy and reserved to outspoken confident and somewhat aggressive when given a rifle and a target. I suppose what Zavy said about Titans is true. When a Striker comes barreling down at you, fists glowing with Arc energy you have 2 choices, move or be moved. Rin reminded me of Saint in a way, at least what I can remember of him. I hadn't spoken to him since we pulled his ass out of Osiris' control if one could've called that thing Osiris. Last I heard he was still looking for him. Regardless I waited for more comn chatter. I looped through the camera feeds on each member, I was bored. There was a reason I signed with the Parxic Order last week, to avoid shit like this. 12 hours drags when there's no action to speak of. At least I had my guitar and a cup of coffee. Shiro typed commands into his keyboard at lightning speed. I was almost tempted to make a joke about him being a new subclass called the pencil pusher but he was so focused that I didn't want to break his concentration

"I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me, Warlock..." he muttered.

I spun in my chair. Literally. Like in the way a bored person stuck at the office would. My eyes caught the feed from Raijin, Thunder's Ghost. I raised a brown. It was a Vandal, its body had been left from our fight with them from roughly 2 or 3 days ago. I keyed the comn.

"Hey Thunder." I said, "There's a dead Vandal near you. You mind getting me a scan?"

"Rodg. Raijin?"

"Going."

Raijin floated towards the Vandal. Beams of light swept over the corpse and I began getting his analysis. This wasn't right. Fallen weren't supposed to have an extra organ to the left of what amounted to their stomach. This one's lung weren't made of the right material either. Whatever it was, preliminary scans showed they were capable of expanding way larger than normal. Its muscle fibers were laced with some sort of mechanical fiber as well. That would explain why even Alistar wasn't able to OHKO them when we fought. Its bone density was greater too, damned near made of steel from the extra minerals found in the bone structure. I also spotted what looked like wiring at the base of its skull, right at the bridge between the brain and spinal column. Enhanced reflexes perhaps? My attention shifted to its equipment. First its armor. Chunks of the armor had been ripped free, most likely from the number of times it was shot. The chunks had minor pieces...orbiting it? Were those SIVA mites? Clearly enough mites had died in order to prevent reviving it. Next was its weapon. The rifle had been augmented with the same mites. The damage from the weapon had shifted in element, from Arc to solar and it had the capability if firing a shot that zigzagged and had a minor tracking firing solution within it.

"Watcha got Jay," Thunder asked, "don't leave me in the dark."

I blinked twice and took a swig of my coffee.

"He's Fallen...basically. Armor has been enhanced. SIVA mites swarm around the armor. I would guess for self repair but who knows what else. Weapons have been modified. Its wire rifle is barely a wire rifle anymore. I'm detecting a lot and I mean A LOT of modifications to it. Its also rockin some cybernetic enhancements; increased lung capacity, an organ that seems to generate SIVA mites, SIVA laced muscle fibers and some sort of neural implant for what I can only guess is enhance reflexes."

"Damn. That's some serious shit..."

Shiro piped up, "Most Fallen houses have a sect dedicated to this sorta thing."

"Yeah." I agreed, being pretty well versed in Fallen House structure myself, "They're called Splicers. They're body hackers, and bioengineers."

"Rodg, we're moving deeper into the complex."

The feed cut.

I looked to Shiro, "The Fallen have never done augmentations though."

"You're right." Shiro said, "most of the time they build mechanical limbs for Dregs that are promoted back to Vandals. Its rare but it happens."

I nodded in agreement, "But to go this far?"

"Only ever read really poorly written horror stories about this sorta thing. I'm talking like civilian writers with no combat experience bad..."

"Ouch."

"The last story I read like that, the author fused a Captain with a Spider Tank..."

I rolled my eyes, "Like that's ever gonna happen."

"Jay, Shiro," Rin called, "The Fallen have done some...remodeling..."

"What kind of remodeling?" Shiro replied

I swapped to Archer's feed from Raijin's. We saw entire chunks of metal cut out of the walls though not enough to jeopardize the integrity of the wall.

"They're using that metal for something big..." I mentioned.

"Hopefully, its not to toughen up those gun emplacements." Shiro added

"We're almost outside," Pluto called to the rest of the team motioning them from a catwalk.

I marked their location a cross referenced it to a map of the Cosmodrome. According to their coordinates they were entering some kind of supply foundry. When Archer and Rin came around the corner my eyes went wide.

Staring back at up was the largest Servitor I'd ever seen. Thank the gods however it was inert. It also didn't seem to be alive, only there for show. This did look like the entrance to something but only further scouting around would tell us if that were the case.

"Shiro." I said, "I'm marking this position for future scouting missions."

"And I've never seen anything like that before..." Shiro commented. The Exo tapped through the channels on our comns, "I'm calling reinforcements."

I raised a brow, "Didn't you mention that reinforcements will be useless until the guns are down?"

As I said that, I frowned a little thinking about the FOTC facing up against an enemy that gave even some of the best Guardians a rough time.

"You know they won't be ready for what they are about to face."

Shiro sighed, "I know..."

"Look, call in more Guardians." I suggested, "Specifically, hit up Fireteams Scarab, Ember, and Gambler. They'll be more than enough."

"There's a Fireteam Gambler?"

"Less a Fireteam and more like 1 Guardian with the power of an army at his side. Kazuma Sakaki is his name. His light manifests in the form of creatures he's encountered before. Its almost like he plays a game with these creatures. Never seen anything like it before."

Shiro frowned, "I'll take your word for it."

"CONTACT!" Rin yelled

I heard fighting on my comns. My eyes turned to the feeds and I watched as the trio slaughtered their way across the foundry. Watching their feeds I noticed something a bit off about SIVA. While most augmentation tech would rest on the surface of whatever it augments, SIVA looked embedded into the walls of this complex. I cupped a hand under my chin.

"I thought SIVA was technology," I muttered but then I turned to Shiro who had his feet propped onto the desk, "But this? This stuff looks likes its consuming everything around it..."

"Yeah...that's just strange. Looks like the Fallen don't know exactly how SIVA works yet."

I prayed they never learned how to fully control SIVA, the last thing we needed is the Splicers being a constant and consistent threat, a single squad of them was enough to give even Guardians a run for their money. I continued monitoring various feeds until a loud boom resonated through my headset. I jumped and nearly fell outta my chair. When I regained my composure, through Shiro laughing at me, I keyed the comn furious.

"What the fuck was that, Fireteam?!" I snapped.

"Patching video through...we may have a problem." Pluto commented.

Shiro leaned forward clearly confused.

"Those guns were destroyed during the Collapse. How did the Fallen..."

"It's not the Fallen..." I commented.

"Maybe not. But they are pulling the triggers out there."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, and if the Vanguard says take em down, we take them down. C'mon Shiro this isn't my first rodeo."

He rolled his eyes, "Fuckin Praxics."

"Hey! At least I'm not cooped up in the Archives."

"Guys, what exactly are we supposed to do about those guns? Artillery and anti-air like that makes attacking that post near..." Rin was cut off but a loud noise.

I swapped feeds to Thunder's and all I could see was blue flame scrawling across his hand cannons.

"Thunder...what are you-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

From Raijin's perspective the guns instantly went up in smoke.

"Guns are down." Thunder commented, I could almost hear him frowning, "Can we go home now?"

I looked to Shrio, "They have any other objectives?"

"Not that I know of. Guns are down, Splicers are open to aerial fire now, I'd say that's a good day's work."

I got the feeling we weren't going to get any sore of rest anytime soon. Fantastic...


End file.
